LEGALMENTE RUBIO
by NANNDY
Summary: Las aventuras y desventuras en la vida de Jonouchi Katsuya al descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Seto Kaiba, que para su mala suerte se convierte en su jefe, podrá el pequeño cachorro ocultar todo el amor que siente.
1. Hay que leer la letra pequeña

**LEGALMENTE RUBIO**

**1- HAY QUE LEER LA LETRA PEQUEÑA**

No puedo pedir más a la vida en estos momentos, Jonouchi Katsuya, eres realmente bendecido por la fortuna, llegó a mis manos mi _"Carta de Libertad"_, también conocida como mis documentos de emancipación, sí, porque luego de casi 2 meses de dura lucha dada por los abogados de Kaiba Corp., tengo por fin los dichosos papeles firmados por un Juez, debo admitir que en algunos momentos llegué a pensar que esto no podría ser posible, pero, ¿quién con el mínimo de cerebro pondría peros a mi lucha por liberarme de ese lastre que tengo por padre?

A pesar de tener casi 16 años -los cumplo en exactos 3 días- me he mantenido por mis propios medios desde la edad de 7 años, cuando mi "adorada madre" se marchó llevando consigo a mi única hermana, y si incluimos entre las cosas a mi favor el grandioso trabajo que tengo como niñero de Mokuba Kaiba, que trae consigo no solo un gran salario, sino techo y comida gratis, mis bonos para la emancipación definitiva subieron notoriamente.

No crean que aproveché esta oportunidad que Kaiba me ofrecía para sacarle todos esos beneficios, no señores, el solo recordar la pequeña batalla que tuvimos cuando me di cuenta lo que había firmado, salió mi lado duelista, pero prestó tan poca atención a mis protestas y continuó con su discurso sobre las personas irresponsables que no cumplen los contratos.

- Mira Jonouchi -habló en su tono frío tan común en el- Sé que has estado cuidando de Mokuba estos días durante mi ausencia, me lo dijo mi hermano cuando lo llamé ayer, que lo acompañabas por las tardes luego del colegio, además de regresarlo a casa todas las veces que ustedes se reúnen con la banda de inútiles que son Moto y compañía.

-¡OYE KAIBA! -grité saltando del cómodo sofá en el que me encontraba en el despacho que tiene en su mansión, aunque debo admitir que me agradó que no me mencionase en esa despectiva frase- No hables así de mis amigos, que ellos no te han hecho nada.

-¡SILENCIO PERRO! -dice golpeando el fino escritorio- y déjame continuar.

Mejor me quedo en silencio o no terminaremos nunca y ya me está dando algo de hambre, aunque me encanta cuando frunce el ceño, luce tan guapo, es como si sus ojos tornaran a un azul mucho más profundo, ¡SÍ!, definitivamente amo a este hombre, me costó pero al fin pude admitírmelo, pero mejor se los explico desde el comienzo, así comprenderán como llegué a esta verdad que tan profunda tenía oculta incluso a mi propia razón.

Luego del torneo de Ciudad Batallas, y habiéndose librado de los 5 grandes, las responsabilidades de Kaiba se volvieron mayores, debido a ello sus ausencias en la escuela también, así comencé a percatarme que el maldito neko me hacía falta, extrañaba discutir diariamente con él, al principio pensé que solo era debido a que en aquellas discusiones liberaba bastante del stress acumulado por culpa del ebrio y apostador de mi padre, pero luego de una ausencia de casi 4 días, los cuales para mi fueron un pequeño infierno, debí aceptar que el muy maldito se había colado en mi corazón. Por suerte, aunque nunca utilizaría al chibi en mi propio beneficio, estaba bastante informado de todos o casi los movimientos de MI neko -para que mentir descubrí que soy en extremo posesivo con la persona que amo- gracias a Moki que acostumbraba a reunirse conmigo y mis amigos para jugar algún duelo.

Entre conversaciones salía de vez en cuando el tema de su hermano y nos ponía al tanto de lo que hacía en su empresa, desde el principio de nuestros encuentros me había acostumbrado a llevar de regreso al pequeño Moki a su mansión, luego de descubrir mi amor, esto se volvió una de mis prioridades, pues para Kaiba no hay nada más importante en el mundo que su pequeño hermano y seguro debiese sentirse triste al igual que el chibi por no disfrutar de estos momentos, creo que me siento identificado con el puesto que mi hermana se encuentra lejos, aunque debo admitir que el amor que Kaiba y Mokuba se profesan, jamás mi hermana lo sentirá por mi ya que desde que se recuperó de su operación sólo hemos hablado un par de veces, solo porque yo la llamé para saber de ella, pero mi situación económica no me dio para continuar con ese lujo.

Al principio las ocupaciones del neko lo obligaban a trabajar en exceso, según Moki su hermano llegaba cuando él ya dormía pero por las mañanas siempre desayunaban juntos, así que comprenderán que el primer viaje que hizo fuera de la ciudad aunque corto fue muy duro para el chibi, y para mí, además de acompañar al peque desde su colegio a casa como normalmente lo hacía -ya sé que tiene su propia seguridad, pero me gusta estar completamente seguro que llega a salvo a su hogar, solo es un niño de 8 años- el que me despidieran de mi trabajo de las tardes fue en parte beneficioso ya que podía cuidar mejor del chibi, aunque eso impidió el seguir llamando a mi hermana, las dos noches y respectivas mañanas que Kaiba no estuvo en la ciudad llamé a Mokuba a la hora estipulada por su hermano para dormir, asegurándome que ya se encontraba acostado y poder desearle las buenas noches o darle los buenos días.

El cuarto día del viaje del neko, mientras regresábamos con Moki, el pequeño recibió una llamada que alegró mi corazón gracias a lo que pude oír.

-¡SETO! -dijo gritando de alegría- que bueno que ya regresaste… por el parque con Jono cerca de casa….

¡"Casa" JAJAJAJA! Sí que se oye gracioso, cuando lo que en realidad parece ese lugar es un palacio, pero bueno, para el peque debe ser de lo más normal vivir en un lugar cuyos jardines lucen casi como el parque de la ciudad.

- _Lo único que no tiene esa mansión donde vives Mokuba es una mascota_ -dijo bromeando un día mi amigo Tristán.

- _A mi hermano no le gustan_- respondió inocentemente el chibi, no comprendiendo el tono usado.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que Moki terminase de hablar y apareció mi amor imposible, creo que durante los días que no lo he visto se ha vuelto más atractivo aún.

- Mokuba -le dijo, estrechándolo en sus brazos, el peque recibió gustoso el abrazo que le daban junto con un tierno beso en la frente- ¿Nos vamos, ya es algo tarde?

- ¿Cómo es que acortaste tu viaje? -le dijo entre alegre y curioso.

- Solucioné todo antes, pero en casa te cuento -su voz es tan dulce cuando le habla a Moki- volvamos, hoy está realmente frío como para sacar a pasear a las mascotas -dice mirándome directamente.

- Bueno peque, ya que llegó el idiota que tienes por hermano -espero que no se dé cuenta de la emoción que siento al verlo luego de tantos días- así que hasta mañana -antes de darme la vuelta para marcharme la voz de Kaiba me detiene.

- Espera Jonouchi, tengo que hablar contigo -es mi idea o su voz sonó algo nerviosa, que va, tonterías mías.

Moki ya se encuentra en la limosina y el neko me hace un ademán para que lo siga, al subirme me doy cuenta que lo que había dicho sobre el clima es cierto, no me había dado cuenta lo frío que está afuera. El ambiente que hay entre los dos hermanos es realmente acogedor, me da pena el interrumpir estos preciados momentos, el chibi hablando sin parar y Kaiba oyéndolo con total interés, nos detenemos en la gran entrada de la mansión y el chofer abre la puerta haciendo una leve reverencia a su jefe cuando este baja, Mokuba sale dando un gran salto y le sigo caminando bastante cohibido.

Este lugar es realmente mucho más sorprendente visto desde cerca, al entrar y ver desde el lujoso vestíbulo esa gran escalera de mármol, según creo, es algo que a una persona común como yo deja sin aliento, ahora que lo pienso es más impresionante de lo que lucía en una fotografía que una vez apareció en los periódicos, pues antes de desaparecer Gozaburo Kaiba había dado una entrevista donde lo fotografiaron en este recibidor y cuando se supo de su extravío dicha imagen se reprodujo incontables veces.

- ¡Sígueme perro que tenemos que hablar! -ese tono neutro nuevamente, uno no puede saber que esperarse en ocasiones como esta.

Estoy bastante nervioso como para responderle, así que dejo pasar su comentario. Caminamos por un largo y lujoso pasillo.

- Si miran hacia su derecha podrán apreciar un conjunto de grabados del famoso maestro Xu Beihong(1), hacia su izquierda una mesa Luis XV y sobre esta un hermoso jarrón chino de la dinastía Song(2) -Kaiba se detiene y me mira algo estupefacto, creo que hablé en voz alta, me doy cuenta que le sorprende el que pueda distinguir el origen de dichos objetos- aunque no soy millonario como tú -le digo bastante molesto- no soy tan ignorante como piensas, así que quita esa estúpida cara de asombro.

- La pobreza no tiene nada que ver con la falta de conocimientos, perro -su tono de voz no es para nada condescendiente- sólo que eres de los pocos que han sido tan exactos en sus observaciones.

- Gracias -le dijo bajando la mirada, no puedo soportar mucho tiempo esos mares observándome.

Abre la puerta que está frente a él y me indica entrar, toma asiento y me pide hacer lo mismo, luego comienza a sacar varios papeles junto con su amada laptop.

- Mira perro, te ofrezco que trabajes para mí, estarías a cargo de cuidar de Mokuba durante mis ausencias -jamás había oído este tono de voz, seguro y es su _"modo CEO"_- el te quiere, y sé que tú lo aprecias, así que no encuentro mejor candidato para cuidar a mi hermano mientras esté de viaje.

- No necesitas pagarme Kaiba, me gusta cuidar al peque -lo que le digo es cierto, además ¿quién desperdiciaría la gran oportunidad de estar aunque sean pocos minutos cerca de la persona que ama?

- Esta vez pude acabar todo en pocos días, pero con todo el trabajo que tengo con la expansión de Kaiba Corp., estaré viajando muy seguido y lo peor no solo dentro del país -luce algo triste, seguro al pensar en todo el tiempo que estará separado de Moki.

- Ya te dije que no hay necesi…

- Te contrataré de tiempo completo, eso significa que no tendrás tiempo para otro trabajo, este es el contrato, léelo -a veces pienso que Kaiba es monocorde, sin nombrar que piensa que su palabra es ley- si algo no te parece veremos cómo llegar a una solución que nos agrade a ambos.

Mientras comienzo a leer los susodichos papeles que pone frente a mí, creo que mi rostro de asombro lo dice todo, la suma es… no creo que la palabra exorbitante pueda hacerle honor, es demasiado para solo tener que estar al pendiente del chibi luego del colegio y durante los viajes del neko- lo siento Kaiba, no puedo aceptar esta cantidad, es demasiado…

- ¿Poco? -dice sin enfado alguno en su voz- te lo aumentaré, pues tendrás que acompañar a Mokuba a algunas actividades de su colegio y había olvidado ese punto, tambi…

- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS KAIBA! -digo molesto, se sorprende por mi reacción- ¡ES TODO LO CONTRARIO!, lo que ofreces es demasiado para tan poco trabajo, no puedo aceptar, ya te dije que lo cuidaré sin necesidad que me pagues, además ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre -pienso que podría trabajar por las noches pagan bien y no afectaría el cuidado del chibi.

- No puedo permitir eso -su voz no muestra enfado- sé que tratas de ahorrar para devolver el dinero que el enano te prestó para la operación de tu hermana, ¡y no me grites perro!

- Deja de llamarme perro -¿por qué le gusta hacerme enfadar?- no soy un animal.

- Lo haré cuando te comportes racionalmente -creo que ahora es él el molesto- esa suma es lo que cobraba la última niñera que tuvo Mokuba.

- Vaya creo que te estaban estafando ricachón -digo sonriendo- mira si realmente no piensas cambiar de idea respecto al pago, te acepto lo que recibía en mi trabajo de las tardes.

- Mmm… -se pone de pie, me quita el contrato que aún mantenía en mis manos y comienza a caminar por la habitación- y dime ¿cuánto es esa cantidad?

Le digo la suma y al parecer se sorprende, quizás es porque no es ni el 10% de lo que me ofrecía.

- ¿Cómo podías mantenerte solo con ese dinero?

- No es tan poco, además como mesero incluía las propinas, pero también tengo mi trabajo de las mañanas como repartidor de periódicos, los fines de semana en una pastelería y en el verano en una granja a las afuera de la ciudad -creo que mi pecho se ha inflado orgulloso de mí.

- Y yo que pensaba que trabajaba demasiado -sonríe, mejor dicho, luce en su precioso rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa- eres sorprendente cachorro.

¿Cachorro? ¿De dónde salió ese apodo?, el tono de voz que utilizó no suena para nada a una ofensa, me agrada oírselo decir, creo que si aún le da por apodos caninos prefiero ser un cachorro a un perro.

- Está bien, tenemos un trato -se acerca al escritorio y cuando está a punto de tachar la cifra me mira- no necesitas decirle a tus amigos que trabajas para mí, lo preferiría, no deseo dar explicaciones del porqué de esta decisión, además podrían sentirse en el derecho de hablarme libremente.

- Eres un total antisocial Kaiba -le digo en el tono más suave y comprensivo que tengo, pero antes que tenga tiempo de reprocharme algo tocan a la puerta entrando Moki en cuanto su hermano da la orden de pasar.

- La comida está lista Seto, apresúrate en terminar -le dice mientras me jala del brazo para sacarme del despacho, sin darme oportunidad a excusarme- vamos Jono, te mostraré donde lavarte las manos.

- Ve Jono -es la primera vez que me llama como todos mis amigos, comienza a teclear rápidamente en su laptop- redactaré un nuevo documento con la cifra acordada para que luego de comer lo firmes.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dejo llevar por el chibi que va relatándome todo lo que avanzó en su juego mientras su hermano y yo discutíamos. Cuando nos encontramos los tres sentados en la gran mesa del comedor formal Kaiba pone al corriente de la noticia a Moki.

-¡MARAVILLOSO! -dice parándose de su silla y viniendo a darme un fuerte abrazo- ahora sí podré tenerte más tiempo para que juegues conmigo.

- Espero que luego no te arrepientas Moki cuando te haya ganado -le desordeno el cabello cariñosamente con mi mano y le indico que regrese a su lugar, mientras la cena pasa rápidamente entre los comentarios del chibi sobre los planes que tiene conmigo, mi neko solo se dedica a observarlo en silencio y yo le miro de reojo de vez en cuando, espero que esta no sea la última oportunidad en que pueda estar así tan cómodamente con él.

- Bueno Jonouchi ven a mi despacho para que finalicemos el trato -se encamina fuera de la habitación mientras me despido de Moki.

En cuanto me pasa el documento pienso que ahora tiene más hojas que antes, solo he leído hasta donde está la cifra y ya estoy agotado, así que me preparo para firmarlo.

- ¿No lo leerás completo? -dice con una extraña mueca en su rostro que no consigo comprender.

- ¿Para qué? Ya se corrigió lo del dinero, además seguramente las restantes hojas deben decir algo como que no debo hablar con nadie sobre lo que pueda oír por casualidad, cosas de ese estilo -digo encogiéndome de hombros y firmando sin mas.

- Ya sospechaba eso de ti, sabía que no lo leerías en su totalidad -dice con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, no sé pero no me gusta esta actitud en Kaiba, le entrego el documento y lo guarda en su caja de seguridad- bien cachorro, mañana luego de clases mi chofer te llevará a recoger tus cosas.

- ¿Recoger mis cosas? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis cosas en todo esto y además porque mañana, no me digas que viajarás nuevamente? -esto me dejó totalmente perdido.

- Pues lo que dice el contrato, que vivirás en la mansión desde hoy, te prestaré algo para dormir y utilizarás uno de mis uniformes para ir a la escuela -sigue hablando como si todo fuese de lo más normal y yo ni siquiera puedo procesar de que rayos va todo esto- yo primero voy a Kaiba Corp., así que te irás con Mokuba a clases, a tu padre le informaremos luego, pues sé que no está en la ciudad.

La mandíbula creo que se me ha caído hasta el suelo ¿cómo pude firmar algo sin leer? ¿Qué hice?, no puedo vivir en la misma casa de mi amor imposible no lo soportaré, moriré de un ataque al corazón solo de pensar que dormimos bajo el mismo techo.

¡KAMI! ¡BUDA! ¡RA! ¡SUPERMAN! ¡ E!

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Xu Beihong**: es uno de los pintores chinos más conocidos en el extranjero, y expuso en multitud de países de todo el mundo.

**(2) Dinastía Song: **gobernó en China entre los años 960 y 1279, es antecesora de la muy conocida Dinastía Ming (1368-1644).


	2. Sobre beneficios y obligaciones

**2- SOBRE BENEFICIOS Y OBLIGACIONES **

_5:10 de la mañana, una insistente alarma suena en la oscura habitación, mientras un bulto amorfo comienza a moverse debajo de una abrigadora ropa de cama, una mano delgada se acerca lentamente hasta el botón de apagado del endemoniado aparato, en cuanto ha logrado su propósito y en toda la habitación reina un silencio sepulcral el ser oculto entre tinieblas comienza a levantarse cual zombi en busca de su alimento. _

-JAJAJAJA, debiese dedicarme a escribir historias de terror, ahora que recuerdo desde que comencé a levantarme en este horario para repartir periódicos siempre he repetido el mismo monólogo, debo estar loco.

Aún hoy odio levantarme a esta hora, pero esa mala costumbre que tenemos los seres humanos de querer comer por lo menos 2 veces al día y como si fuese peor el hecho que la comida no sea gratis en este país obliga a tener que trabajar, bueno será mejor comenzar el día, ayer tuve ese extraño sueño sobre vivir en la mansión de Kaiba, creo que el amor me está haciendo mal -mientras dice esto estira su mano para encender la lámpara de la pequeña mesita que tiene en su habitación.

- ¡WAAAAAAAA! No puede ser, esta no es mi cama, ni siquiera es mi habitación, no era un sueño ¿y ahora qué haré?, ¿cómo salgo de esta? -dice mientras salta de la cama y comienza a andar en círculos por la habitación.

- ¿Cómo pude pensar que me encontraba en mi cuarto?, debí darme cuenta, primero la cama es la más grande y confortable que he probado en mi vida.

El cuarto tiene una agradable temperatura gracias al aire acondicionado, por dios ahora que lo miro detenidamente en este lugar podría caber perfectamente el departamento en donde vivo y esta ropa de dormir, es la que me prestó Seto anoche, ahora que lo pienso lo último que recuerdo es a el ricachón hablando algo acerca de vivir aquí, creo que por el impacto he bloqueado el resto de la noche.

- ¡Bien Jono déjate de estupideces! -enfrenta tus errores como el hombre que eres, ve a darte un baño y vístete rápidamente que por tus idioteces has perdido casi 10 minutos y la mansión está mucho más lejana a la imprenta, así que tendrás que irte más rápido que corriendo si quieres llegar a tiempo.

Luego de haber entrado apresuradamente al cuarto de baño y perder otros preciados minutos contemplando la majestuosidad de dicho lugar, por fin Katsuya Jonouchi, sale luciendo solo una toalla aferrada a su cintura dejando ver aún algunas gotas de agua recorrer su atlético cuerpo, un metro y 78 centímetros de altura, 72 kilos, hermoso cabello rubio natural que cae alborotado hasta casi rozar sus preciosos ojos de un color miel que a veces luce tan dorado como el sol y lo que es su más hermosa característica, esa gran sonrisa honesta que ilumina su hermoso rostro, la que aún en los momentos más difíciles no lo abandona, deposita su mirada en la pequeña salita que la habitación tiene y logra encontrar el uniforme que la noche anterior una de las muchachas del servicio le había traído por órdenes del señor de la casa, se deshace de la toalla y ya con su ropa interior puesta se viste para comenzar el día, no sin antes oler por algunos segundos la chaqueta del uniforme.

- Que delicioso, aún huele a mi neko, por suerte los pijamas eran nuevos o no hubiese podido dormir al dedicarme a oler su aroma -dice luciendo un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas- me queda bastante bien, según dijo Kaiba esta ropa le queda pequeña y se nota, pues luzco como si fuese mía y dado que es mucho más alto que yo, mmmm según he averiguado mide casi 17 centímetros más que yo, según me ha contado el peque esos ojos azules son legado de su madre y el cabello castaño por su padre, Moki es todo lo contrario, el cabello negro de su madre y los ojos de ese gris casi azulado de su padre, ahora que lo pienso ellos son una perfecta mezcla de sus padres, todo lo contrario a Serenity y yo pues ella es totalmente parecida a mi madre y yo a mi padre, quizás por eso cuando se separaron ella no me llevó pues sería un constante recordatorio de su ex esposo, pero bueno así es la vida que me tocó, mejor me apresuro a mi trabajo, ya que debo estar antes de las 6 repartiendo los periódicos.

Salgo de la habitación y trato de buscar el lugar en donde se encuentran las escaleras, sigo pensando que este pasillo es demasiado grande, además no veo a nadie del servicio, quizás aún es temprano, no estaría perdido si Kaiba no hubiese insistido en que mi habitación debía ser en el ala en que duermen él y Moki y no en el piso inferior junto a los demás sirvientes como la anterior niñera, creo que veo la luz al final del túnel, ¡SÍ!, allí están las escaleras, Jono eres sorprendente, solo te demoraste 10 minutos en encontrarlas, bajo rápidamente y cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharme la voz de mi tormento de ojos azules me detiene.

- ¿Adónde vas tan temprano perro? -dice mientras baja por las escaleras- las clases no comienzan hasta las 8.

- Eso lo sé ricachón y no me digas perro -yo que había comenzado el día de buen humor- debo ir a mi trabajo de repartidor antes de las clases.

- ¿No me digas que ya olvidaste que no puedes trabajar para nadie más mientras yo sea tu jefe? -creo que mi confusión le divierte pues su rostro nuevamente tiene esa verdadera sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas Kaiba? ¿Dónde dice que no puedo hacerlo? -sí, definitivamente se divierte a costa mía.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! En el contrato por supuesto -le queda tan bien el reír, creo que nunca lo había visto con esa expresión- Página 3, cláusula 21 _"el contratado solo deberá realizar las labores de cuidador de Mokuba Kaiba, bajo las órdenes de su único jefe Seto Kaiba, y no podrá adquirir otras responsabilidades paralelas"._

- ¿Acaso te lo sabes de memoria? Creo que si debí leer antes de firmar -digo mientras comienzo a golpear la puerta con mi cabeza- bueno aunque me demandes debo ir por lo menos hoy, o incluso tú no recibirás el periódico esta mañana.

No supe en qué momento se acercó a mí y detuvo mi golpeteo tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, solo pienso en lo cerca que está de mí y ruego por no descubrirme ante él.

- Así que tú eres nuestro repartidor -creo que eso lo sorprendió- con razón siempre llegaba el periódico algo húmedo.

- ¡Cállate idiota! Y deja que me marche debo estar a las 6 en la imprenta -ahora sí que me hizo enfadar, decir que babeo los periódicos que reparto, además debo pensar que haré ahora que no podré disponer de más dinero, el de este trabajo me alcanza para pagar mis pocos gastos pero…

- Muy bien perro, puedes ir -me dice tranquilamente, por suerte no se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, creo que debí aceptar la primera cifra que Kaiba ofreció, ¡JAJAJAJA!, sí, como si me hubiese sentido a gusto con mi conciencia, sin darme cuenta me toma del brazo y me guía hacia el comedor- pero antes tienes tiempo, así que vayamos a desayunar.

- No puedo o llegaré tarde y tendré menos tiempo para repartir, debo terminar antes de las 7:30 o no llegaré a clases a la hora.

- Jamás has llegado a tiempo, además es una orden -dice mientras se detiene para mirarme de frente- que clase de amo sería si dejo ir a mi cachorro sin desayunar, no te preocupes te llevaré a tu trabajo y en menos de media hora terminarás de repartir todo.

- Está bien desayunaré, pero rápido porque por más que sea bueno corriendo no puedo hacer todo en el tiempo que dices -le digo cuando ya nos encontramos frente a la mesa dispuesta para ambos- y sobre llevarme no es necesario puedo irme solo.

- Claro que no, recuerda que debo asegurarme que renuncies -dice mientras comienza a beber su café y come un par de tostadas, yo solo miro toda la comida que hay frente a mí, tal parece un desayuno de esos hoteles lujosos que se ven en la televisión, toma su teléfono y comienza a hablar- Roland lleva a Mokuba como de costumbre, dile que tuve que salir con Jonouchi.

- Pero no puedes….

- Come cachorro o se nos hará tarde -Dios por que suena tan sensual cuando me llama así, mejor le hago caso así por lo menos el comer me distraerá y comiendo no podré mirarlo y correr el riesgo de sonrojarme cual colegiala enamorada.

En menos de 20 minutos terminamos y nos dirigimos hacia el vestíbulo, tomo mi mochila y Kaiba su maletín que habíamos dejado en el recibidor, cuando estoy por salir por la puerta nuevamente me toma del hombro y me guía en la dirección opuesta.

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos, pensé que ésa era la salida? -digo algo, realmente confundido.

- Claro que es la salida, pero vamos a la cochera debemos buscar un automóvil. ¿O pensabas que nos iríamos caminando? -su voz es tan extrañamente dulce, pareciera como si mi confusión le divirtiera.

No le respondo, solo le sigo en silencio y me dedico a pensar en que estará pensando, como se le ocurren estas ideas, si ya es difícil estar tan cerca de el no me imagino compartir un espacio tan pequeño como un automóvil, respira Jono, recuerda respirar, inhala exhala, inhala exhala, me hace entrar a la habitación frente a nosotros.

- ¡WOOOWW!, llegué al paraíso de los coleccionistas -digo con la boca abierta al ver tantos y tan variados carros deportivos- ¿Por qué a los millonarios como tu les encanta tener tantos automóviles, si solamente puedes conducir uno por vez?

- El maldito de Gozaburo era el coleccionista -dice enfadado mientras se acerca a un Lamborghini clásico de color rojo- yo hace tiempo los hubiese vendido pero no luciría bien, además nos servirá para terminar el trabajo mucho más rápido.

- Pensarían que estas en bancarrota -las idioteces que deben enfrentar los ricos- si te traen malos recuerdos, véndelos y cámbialos por los carros que te gusten, así no pensarían que es por falta de dinero la venta o dónalos a una causa de caridad, siempre hay personas que necesitan ayuda.

- Mmmm -nuevamente esta con la guardia alta, cuando hace ese ruido es porque está pensando y no quiere responder a nadie- jamás lo había pensado, es una buena idea, tendremos que pensar a que institución ayudar, bueno cachorro sube.

- No podemos ir en este imán de miradas, ¿cuándo has visto a un repartidor entregando el periódico en un automóvil de lujo? -Kaiba a veces no piensa lo que dice, ya me imagino lanzando los periódicos desde este carísimo y exclusivo carro deportivo, además teniendo de chofer al CEO de Kaiba Corp., por Kami que idioteces pienso, acabo de comprender lo que esto significa, comienzo a negar con la cabeza y las manos -¿cómo es eso de que me acompañarás a repartir?

- Te dije que lo haría, que te llevaría para ver que renunciaras, ¿a caso no recuerdas lo que dice el contrato? -lo dice tan calmado como si fuese tan común ver a un millonario en estos menesteres- Página 18, cláusula 4 _"el contratante proporcionará los medios de transporte al contratado que estime conveniente y en las condiciones que el plantee". _

- No me recuerdes mis errores Kaiba -sí, realmente se sabe de memoria el endemoniado contrato, solo puedo suspirar derrotado- por lo menos podrías elegir algo menos llamativo.

- Muy bien entonces iremos en la motocicleta, es lo más sobrio que hay -se encamina a la parte mas alejada y me muestra una clásica y asombrosa Harley-Davidson modelo FX Super Glide de color negro- ¿acaso pensabas que sería azul y blanca?

- Algo así -le sonrío, el hace lo mismo pero en su rostro hay algo de tristeza, casi me hace olvidar el hecho que iremos mucho mas cerca de lo que había pensado al comienzo- ¿es de los años 70 si no me equivoco?, para ser tan antigua está en muy buenas condiciones, debe tener mucho más valor que el monetario para ti.

- ¿Por qué piensas que es mía? -habla con notoria curiosidad mientras me lanza un casco y se sube indicándome hacer lo mismo.

- Pues es lo único en este lugar que no es de lujo extremo -algo me detiene antes de subir- oye Kaiba ¿cómo llevarás tu preciado maletín si vas a conducir?

- No lo haré, solo llevaré la laptop, toma guárdala en tu mochila -lo dice mientras deja el resto de sus papeles en el susodicho que ha abandonado sobre un Jaguar que se encuentra cercano.

- Esto es sorprendente Seto Kaiba, el dueño de Kaiba Corp., el CEO más joven de Japón, el señor ego en persona deja que un simple mortal cuide su segundo bien más preciado -me inclino en una exagerada reverencia y sonriendo- no soy digno de tan grande misión.

- Deja de burlarte perro y sube de una buena vez -a pesar de sus palabras no se ve enfadado- sostente bien de mi, no quiero que mi preciado tesoro sufra algún daño si llegase a caerse.

No le respondo solo subo tras el y me acomodo el casco y la mochila, creo que si algo le ocurriese a su laptop seguro y me mataría lentamente, ¡ahhhh!, no creo que exista alguien tan obsesivo con su trabajo.

No sé si pueda soportar todo el camino en esta posición sin morir de un infarto, me llega este agradable aroma de su perfume, es tan suyo, bueno seguro y fue hecho solo para el, es una mezcla de menta fresca y madera, podría estar en esta posición el resto de mi vida, el viento golpeando nuestros cuerpos, mis brazos aferrados a su cintura, ¡Kami!, que se acabe esta dulce tortura pronto, no me hagas conocer esta sensación si jamás podrá ser más que una ilusión.

- Llegamos, vamos perro baja ya -no me di cuenta en que momento se detuvo, además ¿cómo sabe donde queda la imprenta?- entra para que renuncies y nos den los periódicos que tendremos que entregar.

- ¿No vas a cambiar de idea sobre acompañarme? -le pregunto esperanzado a que se arrepienta- ¿qué pasaría si te descubren?

- Nadie lo sabrá, con el casco podría ser cualquier persona -aunque solo puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azules, sé que está sonriendo debido a esa luz que los invade y los hace lucir muchísimo mas hermosos, creo que el regresar junto a Moki lo tiene realmente feliz- vamos ve rápido que se nos hará tarde para nuestra entrega y no olvides renunciar.

- Enseguida regreso Kaiba -entro corriendo con una gran sonrisa, luego de agradecer a mi jefe por todo este tiempo y por el apoyo que me brindó al darme mi primer empleo a pesar de mi edad, ese que me ayudó a no morir de hambre, recojo el bolso con los periódicos que debo entregar y salgo en busca de mi neko, le indico el camino que debe tomar y comienza nuevamente el martirio de tenerlo tan cerca, todo es mas tortuoso pues la velocidad es casi la mínima ya que si no me sería imposible lanzar, pasamos nuevamente por la mansión y bajo para entregarle el periódico a la muchacha de servicio que ya me espera como de costumbre en la entrada trasera.

- ¡Hola Jono!, ¿cómo te va hoy? -esta chica es tan alegre, además que con ese cabello rojizo y las pecas que cubren su rostro luce muy graciosa- dime ¿por fin me acompañarás al cine este domingo?

Antes siquiera responder algo, el ruido de la bocina de la motocicleta me recuerda que no vengo solo- lo siento me tengo que ir -de un gran salto regreso donde mi neko, solo quedan 5 paradas y terminamos.

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa muchacha -su tono es algo molesto, seguro por la demora- ¿de dónde la conoces?

- Se llama Misuno y trabaja para ti desde hace 1 mes, acaso nunca te fijas en tus empleados -creo que para los ricos todos los pobres lucimos iguales- está reemplazando a la señora Sumi que está cuidando a su hija enferma, es una chica muy simpática.

- Como sabrás, no he pasado mucho tiempo en casa como para conocer al personal nuevo -por fin su tono regresó al neutro acostumbrado- terminemos pronto, que con tu tonto coqueteo hemos perdido valiosos minutos.

- No estaba tratando de ligármela, aunque no lo creas es todo lo contrario, para algunas personas soy bastante atractivo -le digo en un tono de falso orgullo.

- Ya lo creo -lo dice con una voz tan suave que casi no alcanzo a oírlo, mientras continúo con mi trabajo de lanzar el periódico- déjame lanzar el último.

Al dárselo rozo un poco sus dedos, que a pesar de los guantes que los cubren me causan un cosquilleo en la columna, se prepara y cual lanzador de béisbol el periódico cae directamente en la puerta de entrada.

- Lo haces muy bien, si alguna vez te retiras del mundo empresarial podrías dedicarte a esto -le doy un golpecito en el hombro para felicitarlo por su gran hazaña- así concluye mi carrera en el ambiente periodístico ¡JAJAJA!

- Afírmate cachorro debemos partir o llegaremos tarde -me dice mirando su reloj con el logo de KC- debo admitir que fue una mañana muy divertida.

Asiento con la cabeza y regreso a aferrarme a la cintura de Kaiba, lástima que esto no se volverá a repetir, pero por lo menos tendré un gran recuerdo. Cuando estamos a una cuadra del instituto le golpeo el hombro para que se detenga.

- Será mejor que me baje aquí o podrían vernos y no quiero dar explicaciones -le digo mientras me quito el casco y se lo entrego.

- Yo tampoco lo deseo, tomaré otra calle para llegar -dice en su tono tan gentil, luce tan guapo y calmado en estos momentos- aunque es temprano para la mayoría de los inútiles que tenemos de compañeros, mejor no arriesgarnos, me darás la laptop cuando te vea en clases.

- Descuida la cuidaré con mi vida estos pocos metros que la perderás de tu vista -haciendo un saludo militar.

- Casi lo olvidaba toma -dice sacando algo del bolsillo de la gabardina negra que lleva y me lo lanza, puedo ver nuevamente como ese brillo aparece en sus ojos- es para que lo utilices según necesites.

- ¿Pero que es esto? -no puedo creer que me dio una tarjeta de crédito de cupo ilimitado, de esas negritas que solo había visto en un reportaje sobre el consumismo- no puedo aceptarla Kaiba.

- Claro que puedes, es solo una tarjeta nada mas -lo dice tan tranquilo como si me hubiese dado un cupón de descuento de Mcconals.

- Como que solo una tarjeta -estos ricos no comprenden el valor del dinero- con esta podría comprarme un automóvil.

- Para que querrías tu propio carro, si no sabes conducir -creo que no comprendió el sarcasmo- además tenemos chofer, así que no lo necesitas.

- No me refería a….

- Jonouchi, recuerda el contrato, estás obligado a ocuparla. Página 42, cláusula 19 _"El contratado recibirá los bienes que estime conveniente el contratante, incluyendo alimentación, vestuario, recreación y otros ítems que el anteriormente mencionado crea necesarios" _-enciende la motocicleta para marcharse- Roland te llevará a buscar tus cosas y cuando llegue a casa junto con Mokuba iremos a comprar tu nuevo guardarropa -me grita despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

Creo que tendré que pedirle una copia del dichoso contrato o jamás descubriré que otras sorpresas me tiene preparadas Kaiba, y yo que había comenzado tan feliz el día. Mientras comienzo a caminar hacia el instituto pienso que a los dioses y a Kaiba debe divertirles el burlarse de mí o no estaría en esta extraña situación.


	3. Las recompensas no monetarias

**3- LAS RECOMPENSAS NO MONETARIAS **

- ¡JONO DESPIERTA! Ya son las 6:30 y hoy es el gran día -me grita entusiasmado Moki mientras salta sobre mi cama para despertarme como todas las mañanas desde que vivo en su casa- la señora Sumi ya nos preparó el desayuno.

- Ya voy chibi, como podría olvidar algo tan importante -le digo mientras me desperezo, ahora que lo recuerdo mi amiga Misuno debió regresar a su ciudad, algo con un problema de sus padres, según dijo el señor Roland, lástima ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella, y yo que pensaba que tendría alguien mas con quien conversar en esta casa aparte del peque.

- Apresúrate, me daré un baño e iré a desayunar, esta vez te ganaré -le escucho desde la puerta mientras me dirijo a mi baño privado.

- Claro que no peque, hace una semana que no lo has logrado -desde que llegué aquí tenemos este juego.

Al principio a Mokuba le costaba levantarse por si solo, aunque todas las mañanas desayunaba con mi neko su rostro adormilado era todo un espectáculo, hasta que se me ocurrió retarlo para ver quien era el más rápido en bajar, la primera semana nuestros triunfos eran repartidos, como aún me perdía por los pasillos, pero estos últimos días estoy invicto, aunque creo que lo dejaré ganar por esta vez, pues está tan feliz ya que hoy es el cierre del festival de su colegio y el por primera vez participará en el concurso artístico, en la competencia por grados solo participan los alumnos desde el 4° grado en adelante, además hay una competencia de padres e hijos que no tiene restricción de edad, o hermanos en el caso de Moki, pero como Kaiba por sus obligaciones nunca había podido, tengo el honor de ser el sustituto, gracias a una amable petición de Kaiba el director aceptó hacer una excepción, y el chibi podrá disfrutar de esta gran experiencia.

Todo comenzó un día que me oyó cantar mientras regresábamos a casa en la limosina luego de sus clases de inglés, a las que también he sido inscrito,_ "cláusulas del contrato"_, como diría Kaiba, Moki había estado bastante triste y deprimido desde que salimos de su colegio y se que si le pregunto directamente no responderá, así que prendí el radio y comencé a cantar para relajar el ambiente, al poco rato con el peque casi gritábamos las canciones.

- Cantas muy bien Jono -dice en su tono ya normal, aunque aún con sus bellos ojitos bastante enrojecidos- me gustaría cantar como tu, quizás así podría estar con mis compañeros en el concurso del festival.

- Es cierto tendrás el festival en un par de días -ya habíamos sido informados gracias a una circular que envió el profesor de Moki- ¿y por qué no estarás en el coro que formarán?

- Dicen que no poseo más talento que el dinero de mi hermano, ni siquiera me dejaron tocar el triángulo -nuevamente su voz se vuelve triste y le abrazo para confortarlo.

- ¿Pero, acaso no puedes participar en un acto propio? -por lo menos en mi instituto si se puede- ¿qué te parece si te enseño una canción para que la interpretes con una guitarra?

- No se puede, solo puedo participar en la sección de padres y alumnos -¡demonios!, eso no lo sabía- no hay problema, se puede solucionar fácilmente y como tu hermano no podrá ensayar por su trabajo ¿qué opinas si soy yo tu acompañante?, ten por seguro que con nuestra belleza y talento seremos los ganadores.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?, ¡eso sería grandioso! -me abraza mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa- les ganaremos a todos.

- ¡Claro que sí!, enseguida llamaré a tu colegio y verás que no hay problema en que yo te acompañe, todo el mundo sabe que Kaiba es una persona muy ocupada, además ya informó que yo soy el segundo en jerarquía en cuanto a tu cuidado respecta -le digo irguiéndome con orgullo ante tan grande responsabilidad, saco el teléfono última generación que según Kaiba por contrato debo utilizar y busco en los contactos.

_- __Buenas tardes señorita_ -no dejo tiempo a que me respondan y sigo hablando- _deseo hablar con el director, el señor Yamashita, de parte de Katsuya Jonouchi._

_- …._

_- Sí gracias, espero_ -Moki ahora sentado frente a mi, está atento a lo que hablo.

- …

- _Disculpe el atrevimiento de llamarlo a esta hora señor Yamashita, pero Mokuba Kaiba alumno del 4° grado desea participar en el festival de la próxima semana y me gustaría saber si hay algún inconveniente en que sea acompañado por mi_ -los ojitos del chibi resplandecen en espera de la respuesta.

_- ….._

_- No hay problema, que bien gracias, verá que seremos los mejores_ -solo ver la sonrisa de Moki vale el esfuerzo de esta llamada.

- ¿En serio te dijo que podemos Jono? -aún no sale de su asombro- ¿podemos comenzar hoy mismo?, ¿tu crees que pueda aprender tan rápido a tocar?, ¿cómo haremos si no tenemos instrumentos?, ¿qué ropa nos pondremos?, ¿dime nos cambiaremos el….

- Calma Moki, respira profundo, ya tengo todo pensado -aún no, pero lo tendré- vamos a casa y elijamos primero la canción, luego hacemos nuestros deberes y más tarde cuando llegue tu hermano le platicas sobre la buena nueva y solucionaremos el asunto de las guitarras.

Como si le hubiesen recargado las baterías, Moki saltó del vehículo en cuanto llegamos y me jaló con el para dirigirnos al cuarto de juegos para buscar entre todos los discos la canción que utilizaremos, solo lo dejo hacer, ya que creo tengo el tema adecuado para interpretar, además es una versión acústica muy linda.

- Dime Jono, ¿cuál crees que debamos interpretar? -me dice en medio de un sinfín de cajas tiradas en el suelo -no pensé que solo le bastarían 20 minutos para darse por vencido- no puedo decidirme.

- Tengo algo en mente que creo al jurado les gustará -espero que también a Kaiba- pero no le digamos a tu hermano aún, así será una sorpresa cuanto te oiga.

- ¡Gran idea!, ensayaremos en privado, bien ahora dime cual canción es -dice mientras comienza a ordenar su desastre sin necesidad que se lo pida, Moki es un niño realmente adorable, me hubiese gustado tener un hermanito como el.

Busco en mi teléfono y le hago escuchar la canción, es sencilla y solo se necesitan las guitarras para interpretarlas, nada de acordes muy complicados. El resto de la tarde luego de acabar nuestros deberes nos dedicamos a ver quien cantará cada parte, hasta que llega Kaiba a comer con nosotros y Moki lo pone al corriente de las buenas nuevas, mi neko como siempre solo lo escucha en silencio.

- Bueno Mokuba ahora ve a tu habitación y luego de terminar tus deberes te acuestas que mañana al finalizar las clases iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitan para su show -ni siquiera protesta el chibi, ante las suaves ordenes de su hermano.

- Ya los hice con Jono antes que llegaras -se levanta y le da un beso y un abrazo de buenas noches a Kaiba- me iré a dormir que mañana hay mucho por hacer.

- Vamos chibi te llevo a acostar -ahora todas las noches soy el encargado de arroparlo, luego le leo un capítulo de Larry Trotter, le doy un beso en la frente y luego de las buenas noches salgo casi siempre dejando atrás a un adormilado Mokuba.

Creo que todo el ritual que hago es algo que me hubiese gustado mis padres lo hubiesen hecho conmigo, aún recuerdo cuando de pequeño mi madre hacía esto con mi hermana, debo admitir que me sentía celoso, pero eso ya es pasado, la segunda noche que dormí en esta casa antes de acostarme fui a la habitación de Moki haber si dormía, lo encontré destapado e instintivamente lo arropé con cuidado de no despertarlo, ordené el libro que había dejado sobre su cama, el mismo que ahora le leo todas las noches, le di un beso en la frente y salí en silencio, por la mañana el chibi muy tímidamente me preguntó mientras desayunábamos si esa noche podía leerle su historia, así comenzó lo que para mi es lo mejor para finalizar un buen día.

- Ven perro tenemos que hablar -su voz es casi un susurro, no me había percatado que estuvo todo este tiempo mirándonos desde la puerta, una vez fuera regresa a su tono normal- explícame todo sobre ese dichoso festival.

- Vamos a tu despacho allí te contaré los detalles -ahora es el quien me sigue hasta la planta baja, le indico que se siente y cierro la puerta con seguro- ¿recuerdas la circular que llegó del colegio de Moki, diciendo que este sería la primera vez que toda su clase participaría?

- Claro que sí, Mokuba estaba muy feliz -dice aún no entendiendo por completo todo el asunto- entonces ¿por qué ahora participarán en la sección "Padres e Hijos"?

- ¡PORQUE ESOS MALDITOS &%$#&%$#% QUE TIENE POR COMPAÑEROS NO LO DEJARON! -le digo dejando salir toda la rabia que he acumulado durante la tarde y apretando los puños hasta dejar mis nudillos casi blancos- ¡SEGÚN ELLOS EL ÚNICO TALENTO QUE POSEE SON TUS MILLONES!, cuando me lo dijo lo único que deseaba era ir a golpearlos a todos esos &%$#&%$#% .

- ¿¡ESO LE DIJERON!? -se pone de pie y golpea la mesa frente a el, jamás había visto a Kaiba con esta expresión y yo que pensaba que cuando peleamos demuestra enojo, pero esto es muy distinto, su rostro está lleno de ira- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN, HARÉ DE SUS VIDAS Y LAS DE SUS FAMILIAS UN INFIERNO!

- ¡Claro que la pagarán, esos engendros del demonio! -regreso a un tono mucho más calmado, no deseo que toda la casa se entere de lo que hablamos- no dejaré que nadie vuelva siquiera a tratar de hacerle daño.

- Nadie se mete con un Kaiba perro -comienza poco a poco a bajar también su voz- y mucho menos con mi hermanito.

- Pero lo haremos a mi manera, les ganaremos en su propio terreno -creo que jamás he estado mas enfadado que ahora- aunque te informo que utilizaremos tu dinero para ello.

- ¿Te refieres a que compremos al jurado?, dalo por hecho, mañana mismo me haré cargo -dice calmadamente y sin asombro.

- Eso no Kaiba -le digo sonriendo ante su ocurrencia- no seas idiota ricachón, ganaremos limpiamente, me refiero a otra cosa.

- No me llames idiota perro de cuarta -en su rostro hay mas incredulidad que enojo- ¿no es mejor asegurar el triunfo de ustedes con un jurado pagado con nuestro dinero?

- Déjame terminar neko roñoso, cuando Moki gane no quiero que nadie pueda tener dudas -me acerco a Kaiba que ha regresado al cómodo sofá y me siento junto a el para hablarle mirándolo directamente- cuando el peque te pregunte si tuviste algo que ver con su triunfo no deseo que le mientas.

- ¡Mmmm! Muy bien, te escucho Jono, haré lo que digas -me dice sin desviar sus ojos de los míos- ¿qué necesitarás?

- Pon atención -he tenido toda la tarde para pensar lo que debemos hacer- las guitarras y sus amplificadores junto con la ropa que utilizaremos, las compraré con la tarjeta que me diste, ¿espero no te moleste?

- Por supuesto que no, te dije que era para tus gastos -su tono no suena para nada alterado- no tienes para que gastar de tu dinero en esas cosas yo correré con todos los gastos.

- Haremos como lo desees, pero creo que lo olvidas ricachón esa tarjeta es TU tarjeta -ya me está poniendo de buen humor con sus ocurrencias- así que igual es tu dinero.

- Te dije perro que era para tus gastos -dale con la misma cantaleta.

¿Por que aún piensa que la utilizaría o que tendría algún gasto extra luego de toda la ropa que _"según el contrato" _me compró?, además que ni siquiera necesito comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería del instituto si la señora Sumi nos prepara a Moki y a mi nuestro bento.

- Bueno, sigamos -le digo para que me preste atención- deberás contratar a un equipo de filmación que grabe toda la actuación de Moki, no olvides que será la primera que de y no quiero que este recuerdo quede sin registro, deben ser muy notorios que se den cuenta esas pequeñas alimañas todo lo que el dinero puede comprar y que ellos nunca tendrán, obviamente debes llegar minutos antes de la presentación del chibi, si puedes asegúrate que seamos los últimos en participar así todos verán lo grandioso que es Mokuba y que el ser rico es solo parte de su buena fortuna.

- ¿Algo mas que necesiten? -me dice demostrándome que me oía con atención, niego con la cabeza- llamaré a mi publicista para que informe a los medios de la participación que tendrá Mokuba.

- Eso sería grandioso, no se me había ocurrido -mejor me pongo de pie para no estar tan cerca- apropósito ¿cuánto dinero te costó el que nos dejaran participar?

- Nada monetario, sólo una visita al colegio, además de amenazar al director de discriminación si no lo permitía, y asegurarle a el y a los profesores encargados de festival su nula opción de un futuro trabajo una vez despedidos -allí está nuevamente el modo CEO.

- Me encantas Kaiba, como puedes hablar fácilmente del chantaje que llevaste acabo -espero no se tome a mal mis palabras- lo haces lucir algo tan natural.

- Sabes cachorro -me dice mientras se acerca hasta donde estoy dejándome acorralado entre su cuerpo y el escritorio- solo porque tuviste una justificada razón, olvidaré por esta vez que me dijiste _"señorita"._

- Realmente lo siento, pero viendo a Moki con sus ojitos rojos y tan triste al salir de su colegio, luego que pudo contarme lo ocurrido, no se me ocurrió nada mas que llamarte -siento que mis mejillas ya no pueden estar mas rojas ni Kaiba mas cerca- sabía que harías cualquier cosa, irías con el mismísimo Emperador con tal de ver feliz a tu hermanito.

- Gracias -me dice mientras me da un fuerte abrazo, está tan cerca que siento que puede oír los latidos de mi corazón- a lo que mas le temo en este mundo es que a las personas que amo les hagan daño.

- No te preocupes neko -le digo tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo y correspondiendo al abrazo- si puedo impedirlo nadie hará llorar nuevamente a Moki, vamos, será mejor irnos a dormir, sospecho que mañana el peque nos hará el día muy pesado, está realmente ilusionado.

- Mmmm -me dice mientras me suelta y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla- aunque creo que no solo será mañana, en realidad será una larga espera hasta el festival.

En eso Kaiba tenía razón, Moki se despertaba todas las mañanas con renovadas energías, desde el primer ya día teníamos todos los implementos necesarios, para su propia sorpresa tiene muy buen oído musical y una preciosa voz, suave y melodiosa, con el paso de los días los acordes de la canción ya los tenía dominados casi a la perfección, además como su hermano nos había permitido suspender por dicho tiempo las clases de inglés, podíamos dedicarnos a practicar, pero mi neko no sabía que cantaríamos en dicho idioma, así que la maestra nos ayudó a practicar, corrigiéndome de vez en cuando mi mala pronunciación, no resulté ser un _"caso perdido"_, como dice el maestro del instituto.

Por suerte durante la semana del festival hemos tenido un receso en las clases debido a una plaga de cucarachas en el instituto, así que mis amigos aprovecharon la semana libre para ir de campamento, aunque insistieron en que los acompañara les dije amablemente que tenía que trabajar y no podría, pero lo que sí he hecho ha sido asistir con Moki a todas sus actividades relacionadas con el festival, así pude identificar a los malditos que lo atormentan, pero bueno, eso ya pasó.

Ahora aquí estamos detrás de escenario, todo se encuentra preparado, solo esperamos que termine la presentación de un alumno del mismo salón de Moki que junto a su padre tocan el acordeón, lo hacían bastante bien, bueno el padre ya que la pequeña sanguijuela cometió varios notorios y molestos errores, como sospechaba nadie podrá ganarnos, quienes podrían resultar algo de competencia son una señora que con su hija han bailado flamenco, aunque al público no les llamó demasiado la atención.

Antes que terminara la penúltima pareja comenzamos a escuchar murmullos viniendo del público y como me lo esperaba se trata de Kaiba que hace su entrada seguido de varios periodistas que tratan de entrevistarlo, mientras su seguridad personal los ahuyenta, la presentación terminó sin que se diese por enterado el público y el maestro de ceremonias procedió a presentarnos.

- Ahora con ustedes el alumno del 4° grado Mokuba Kaiba, acompañado del señor Katsuya Jounochi, nos interpretaran una canción -dice el hombrecito de aspecto siniestro, que extraños profesores tiene Moki.

Se abre el telón y nos encontrados ya sentados en nuestras sillas, con los micrófonos de frente, acompañados de las guitarras y solo siendo iluminados por cientos de velas adornando el lugar, Kaiba contrató a un prestigiado escenógrafo para ambientar nuestra presentación, junto a nosotros está el encargado de grabar la presentación desde el escenario, sin contar al par que está bajo este distribuidos estratégicamente para captar diferentes ángulo, seguro y harán un gran montaje luego, ya que a petición de Kaiba nos han seguido desde que abandonamos la casa captando el make in off, según dijo el chibi.

- Lo harás excelente Moki, solo debes preocuparte por disfrutar de este momento y tocar como lo sabes -le digo susurrando para que nadie aparte de el escuche y comienzo con los primero acordes de la balada acústica More Than Words del grupo americano Extreme.

JONO

_**SAYING "I LOVE YOU"  
>IS NOT THE WORDS I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU<br>IT´S NOT THAT I WANT YOU  
>NOT TO SAY, <strong>_

_**BUT IF YOU ONLY KNEW  
>HOW EASY IT WOULD BE TO SHOW ME HOW YOU FEEL<strong>_

El público aunque tímidamente ha aplaudido, pero yo solo me dedico a mirar a Moki que toca totalmente concentrado.

Ya viene el momento en que cantaremos juntos, esto lo ha tenido bastante nervioso, pensando que podría llegar a equivocar la letra, sé que lo hará mucho mejor que en los ensayos, que según nuestra maestra de inglés fue _"so_ _wonderful"_.

MOKI/ JONO

_**MORE THAN WORDS **_

_**IS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT REAL  
>THEN YOU WOULDN´T HAVE TO SAY <strong>_

_**THAT YOU LOVE ME  
>´CAUSE I´D ALREADY KNOW<strong>_

Noto que apenas canta su rostro se relaja, aún recuerdo nuestro primer ensayo, su voz casi no se oía y yo debía bajar mi tono para darle confianza, hasta que le hice ver que lo peor que podía pasar era que no les gustase y eso no sería algo tan grabe.

_- Después de todo ya piensan que no tengo talento -_me dijo igual de triste que la primera vez_- pero ahora por lo menos se tocar la guitarra._

_- Y lo haces muy bien -_le digo sin falsedad en mis palabras_- luego te enseñaré otras canciones_.

_- ¡GENIAL! -_dice entusiasmado_- quiero aprender a tocar como tu lo haces, aunque no ganemos esta vez la próxima seguro y lo hacemos._

_- ¡Claro que sí! -_le digo desordenándole los cabellos_._

_- Sería genial que el próximo año Seto también nos acompañara -_se ve tan feliz pensando en esa posibilidad que no pienso quitarle su ilusión.

Si Kaiba se animase a acompañarlo el año próximo, yo no tendría nada que hacer junto a ellos, después de todo es algo entre hermanos y esta vez solo soy el sustituto debido al apuro y lo ocupado que mi neko está. Ya se acerca el momento en que Moki cante solo, tengo confianza en el, solo espero que el también se la tenga, Kami no dejes que sus nervios lo hagan flaquear, que todo salga como lo hemos ensayado.

MOKI

_**WHAT WOULD YOU DO **_

_**IF MY HEART WAS TORN IN TWO?**_

Los aplausos del público no se hacen esperar, al escuchar la preciosa voz de Moki tan suave y dulce como su propio dueño.

MOKI/ JONO

_**MORE THAN WORDS **_

_**TO SHOW YOU FEEL  
>THAT YOUR LOVE FOR ME IS REAL<strong>_

MOKI

_**WHAT WOULD YOU SAY **_

_**IF I TOOK THOSE WORDS AWAY?**_

MOKI/ JONO_**  
>THEN YOU COULDN´T MAKE THINGS NEW<br>JUST BY SAYING "I LOVE YOU"**_

_**MORE THAN WORDS  
><strong>_

__JONO_**  
>NOW I´VE TRIED TO <strong>_

MOKI/ JONO

_**TALK TO YOU AND MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND**_

JOUNO_**  
>ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS <strong>_

MOKI/ JONO

_**CLOSE YOUR EYES**_

_**AND JUST REACH OUT YOUR HANDS **_

_**AND TOUCH ME.**_

_**HOLD ME CLOSE, DON´T **_

JONO

_**EVER LET ME GO.**_

MOKI/ JONO

_**MORE THAN WORDS **_

_**IS ALL I EVER NEEDED YOU TO SHOW  
>THEN YOU WOULDN´T HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME<br>´COS I´D ALREADY KNOW**_

MOKI_**  
>WHAT WOULD YOU DO <strong>_

_**IF MY HEART WAS TORN IN TWO?**_

MOKI/JONO_**  
>MORE THAN WORDS TO SHOW YOU FEEL<br>THAT YOUR LOVE FOR ME IS REAL**_

MOKI

_**WHAT WOULD YOU SAY **_

MOKI/ JONO

_**IF I TOOK THOSE WORDS AWAY?  
>THEN YOU COULDN´T MAKE THINGS NEW<br>JUST BY SAYING "I LOVE YO".**_

Por fin concluimos nuestra presentación en medio de aplausos y vivas por parte de todos los presentes, doy un paso hacia atrás para que Moki reciba el reconocimiento que merece, después de todo el es nuestra estrella, en primera fila, sentado junto a un señor con cara de pocos amigos, creo es el director del chibi, se encuentra un sonriente y orgulloso Seto Kaiba que ahora aplaude de pie al igual que varios maestros y alumnos la magnífica presentación del peque.

En cuanto baje el telón el equipo de filmación comenzará a grabar las impresiones de los asistentes, los buenos y malos comentarios le dije a mi neko, mientras nosotros esperamos tras bambalinas la decisión del jurado, pero sea cual sea esta, Mokuba Kaiba definitivamente ¡HA GANADO!


	4. Perros y gatos

**4- PERROS Y GATOS**

- ¡YUGI! ¡YAMI! -grito desde la puerta del salón al ver a mis amigos- ¿Cómo les fue en el campamento chicos?

- Nos divertimos muchísimo -dice mi amigo Yugi mientras llego a su lado- aunque te extrañamos.

- Sobre todo Tristán -acota Yami con una extraña sonrisa- creo que extraña a su compañero de travesuras.

- Vaya el perro llegando temprano -dice Kaiba alejando unos segundos su vista de su adorada laptop- se te está haciendo costumbre ¿no me digas que la perrera ahora hace entregas a domicilio?

- ¡Cállate neko roñoso! -digo mientras paso a su lado- ¿acaso te levantaste de malas?

- ¿Quién te crees para hacerme callar?, duelista de cuarta -me dice acercándose hasta nosotros, si que se oye enfadado.

- Por lo menos yo sí participé en el último torneo -le digo girándome para hablarle y que vea mi sonrisa burlona- y no me acobardé a último momento.

- ¿A quien estás llamando cobarde pobretón? -dice mientras me lanza un derechazo que da justo en mi barbilla dejándome en el piso- que débil estás perro que solo con un golpecito te he mandado al suelo.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! -le digo poniéndome de pie para responder su golpe, pero soy detenido por Yami que me toma fuertemente por la cintura.

- ¡JONO-KUN! ¡KAIBA-KUN! -dice Yugi en el tono mas fuerte que se le conoce- por favor cálmense.

Kaiba regresa bufando a su puesto mientras Yami me trata de calmar sentándome de un golpe en mi silla, al ver que comienzan a llegar más de nuestros compañeros, saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y me limpio la sangre que me ha dejado el golpe.

- No olvidaré esto -le digo a Kaiba modulando las palabras mientras apunto a mi rostro- me las pagarás.

- Como si pudieses hacerlo perro -dice en la misma forma con su odiosa pseudo sonrisa.

Luego solo regresa a teclear en su laptop, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ignorando a todos los que entran al salón, Kami, que mal le he causado al mundo para que merezca a Kaiba de compañero de salón y lo más importante de jefe.

- ¡Kaiba-kun, buenos días! -dice una alegre Tea saludando con una leve reverencia continúa hablándole de no se que tantas cosas, yo no sé porque se molesta si ese ricachón idiota ni siquiera se digna a mirarla.

- ¡Yami! ¡Yugi! ¡Buenos días! ¡Jono-kun!, te extrañamos en el viaje -me dice mientras se acerca a darme un abrazo- lástima que por falta de dinero no hubieses ido con nosotros, yo compré cosas preciosas en un pequeño pueblo cerca del lago al que fuimos, los chicos estuvieron toda la semana divirtiéndose….

- ¡JONO! -me grita una voz conocida pero antes de voltearme a decir algo mi amigo Tristán ya está abrazándome casi al punto de la asfixia, por lo menos la llegada de mi amigo sirvió para callar un rato a una animada Tea- te extrañamos viejo, no vuelvas a dejarnos tanto tiempo solos.

- No seas exagerado Tris -le digo tratando de soltarme de sus brazos que mas parecen garras- solo fue una semana nada mas, y suéltame que casi no puedo respirar.

- Pero eso ya es mucho tiempo -dice poniendo cara de niño bueno y aumentando la presión en el abrazo- no estoy acostumbrado a que estemos alejados tanto tiempo.

- ¡YA DEJENSE DE IDIOTESES! ¡QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS ESTAMOS OCUPADAS! -nos grita Kaiba sin mirarnos- a quien le interesa si extrañaste al perro, maldito mono, ya de por si sus ruidos son bastante molestos como para ahora soportar sus arrumacos.

- ¡Cállate tu, ricachón ególatra! -le digo en el tono mas despectivo posible- dedícate a tu amada laptop y déjanos, y sobre todo no escuches las conversaciones ajenas.

- Si no gritaran como animales -dice mirando a Tristán- no oiría lo que hablan el mono de tu amigo y tu Jonouchi.

Ahí está _la palabra_, he descubierto que cuando Kaiba me llama por mi apellido, sin los apelativos caninos o el susodicho _"duelista de cuarta"_, es porque habla de algo muy serio o está enfadado. Aunque el que debería estarlo soy yo, por el golpe que me dio, que en cuanto llegue a casa se lo haré pagar, pero bueno quien comprende el complicado cerebro del gran genio y CEO de Kaiba Corp.

- A sus asientos alumnos -dice Saito, el idiota que tenemos de maestro de historia- como tuvieron bastante tiempo libre, pues me gustaría que realizaran un trabajo sobre la era Meiji….

Mientras el continúa con su parloteo yo solo me dedico a contemplar la hermosa mañana, ya se ve que estamos comenzando el invierno, a pesar de lo molesto que es el frío para mi, cuando ni con toda mi ropa sobre la cama me puedo calentar debido a lo poco acogedor que es el lugar donde vivo, en realidad en donde vivía, siempre me a agradado el invierno, creo que me trae buenos recuerdos de mi niñez cuando aún éramos una familia y vivíamos en Hokaido, con mi hermana acostumbrábamos hacer angelitos en la nieve, lástima que en Ciudad Domino nunca ha nevado o habríamos podido divertirnos con mis amigos y Moki.

No sé que habrá dicho este idiota que todos a mi alrededor comienzan a murmurar con cara de hastío y horror, debería prestar mucha mas atención, pero de nada me serviría, pues a pesar de ser realmente bueno en esta clase, jamás he pasado de un promedio suficiente, aún no sé por que desde el primer día he sido el odiado del maestro.

- ¿Cómo piensa que podremos terminar ese dichoso trabajo en solo 4 días? -me susurra Tris desde el asiento al lado mío- por suerte es en parejas.

Tendré que arreglar mis horarios para poder hacerlo, ya que no puedo dejar a Moki por las tardes, pero si puedo faltar a nuestras clases de idiomas, sí, idiomas, pues ahora también incluyen clases de alemán, pues según Seto "cláusulas del contrato"Kaiba, como tengo un nivel adecuado del inglés, bueno en realidad dijo _"no apestas como pensaba", _que no perdería nada con aprender otro nuevo.

A Tris no le molestará que hagamos el trabajo en la biblioteca de la ciudad, así estaré cerca del apartamento de madame Fujima, es una dama inglesa casada con un maestro de ciencias japonés, muy amable y con muchísima paciencia conmigo que tenía un pésimo nivel en inglés.

Creo que no tendré problemas en recoger a Moki luego de clases, lo bueno de los trabajos en parejas es que los que somos amigos tenemos ya definido a quien le corresponderá cada parte de la investigación, mi neko es el único que jamás acepta trabajar con alguien mas y siempre hay un grupo compuesto por 3 alumnos.

- Bueno ahora formaré las parejas -dice mirándome con ojos de maldad, según yo, pero totalmente justificado pues a pesar de esforzarme en su clase jamás me ha soportado- esta vez no dejaré que hagan un trabajo mediocre como de costumbre.

Maldito, ahora con quien me irá a tocar, seguro elegirá al peor para que sea mi compañero, además no creo que todos sean tan comprensivos como mi amigo y permitan acomodar los horarios a mis necesidades.

- ¡Eso es injusto! -dice Tristán poniéndose de pie- yo siempre he trabajado con Jono.

- Debido a eso, sus trabajos siempre son mediocres -dice con burla- como ya está de pie, cámbiese al asiento contiguo al de la señorita Natori -una muchacha bajita de cabello corto y negro, que está locamente enamorada de el, aunque mi amigo no desea darse cuenta- ese será su puesto y ella su compañera de trabajos por el resto del año escolar, informaré a los otros maestros de este cambio para que no les permitan regresar a sus antiguos lugares.

- Maestro me permite unos minutos -dice Kaiba tomando su portafolios y caminando hacia el maldito, le habla algo que ninguno de nosotros logramos escuchar y luego sale del salón dejando al idiota de nuestro maestro mas enfadado aún, bueno si eso fuese posible.

Luego de aquello Saito continuó organizando parejas cual casamentero demoniaco, a Yami le tocó con Momotaro, un chico muy alto y del tipo parlanchín, al que obviamente el faraón siempre le ha rehuido, Tea fue afortunada y su compañera era una de sus amigas del salón, con la que ahora conversan cual cotorras.

- Señor Jonouchi -allí está esa mirada nuevamente, miro a mi alrededor y veo a quienes aún no han cambiado de puesto, aparte de Yugi y Kaiba, solo quedan otros cinco y ninguno es del tipo aplicado, obviamente Kaiba está descartado y Yugi ni hablar, seguro y repruebo este año- usted continuará en su lugar y su compañero será el señor Moto.

- ¿¡HE!? -creo que escuché mal, tal ves me quedé dormido y esto es un sueño o caí a la dimensión desconocida, quizás nombró a Hamami el gorila que apenas habla y que siempre ha tenido ganas de golpearme, desde que en el 5° grado lo dejé con la nariz rota por golpear a un alumno mas pequeño.

- ¡¿No es maravilloso Jono-kun?!, pensé que me dejaría con alguno de esos muchachos -dice Yugi sentándose a mi lado y mirando disimuladamente hacia el grupo al que yo también le temía, aunque por otras razones a las de mi amigo.

- Así que no era el único asustado -le susurro, ya mas aliviado- este maestro me odia, no se que le pasó por la mente en esos momentos y nos dejó como compañeros.

- Ahora que todos están con sus parejas -dice mirando sus anotaciones- pueden dedicar los minutos que restan a ponerse de acuerdo y díganle al señor Kaiba cuando regrese de su "_importante llamada" _-haciendo notar en sus palabras que piensa todo lo contrario- que su nuevo puesto es detrás del señor Jonouchi, bueno hasta mañana clase y recuerden no pueden cambiar lugares.

- Qué ocurrencias tiene este maestro -dice Yami acercándose a nosotros, pobre ahora está en el extremo opuesto a nosotros al igual que Tristán, mi amigo tricolor desde que tiene su propio cuerpo casi no se ha separado de Yugi- ahora que estarás mucho mas cerca, espero no terminen matándose con Kaiba, Jono.

- Eres afortunado al tocarte con Yugi, amigo te voy a extrañar -dice Tristán uniéndose a la conversación y sentándose en la mesa que ahora será de mi neko y abrazándome por el cuello como si fuese un muñeco de felpa, el mismo que usa por las noches y que me hizo jurar no revelar su existencia- aunque lamento que tengas el resto del año al amargado de Kaiba cerca.

- ¡LEVANTATE DE MI LUGAR MONO! -dice Kaiba bastante irritado, no sé en que momento regresó al salón- no permito que ningún animal salvaje ensucie mis pertenencias, así que ¡LARGATE!

- ¡No le hables así a mi amigo ricachón egocéntrico! -le digo enfadado por su actitud- ¡y tu Tristán, ve a tu lugar que pronto llegará el siguiente maestro!

- Es verdad, será mejor que nos marchemos -dice Yami mientras se lleva a un enfadado Tristán, tratando de no comenzar una nueva pelea- Yugi nos veremos en el almuerzo.

- Claro que si Yami -dice un tanto sonrojado, aunque no estoy del todo seguro, creo que estos dos tienen algo mas que el hecho de haber compartido el mismo cuerpo- Jono-kun debemos organizarnos para realizar el trabajo.

- Primero tengo que pedir a mi jefe unas horas libres -le digo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kaiba, que desde que se sentó está escribiendo en su laptop quien sabe que cosas- así que te llamaré y te aviso, espero no te sea molesto comenzar hasta mañana y hacerlo en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

- Claro que no Jono-kun -dice siempre tan cordial- yo me adaptaré a tus horas libres y en cuanto al lugar no tiene importancia.

- Pueden hacer el trabajo en casa perro, luego de clases -dice Kaiba sin siquiera dejar su trabajo- además allí tendrás todo lo necesario para realizarlo sin problemas.

- ¿Si no te molesta Kaiba?, sería mucho mejor hacerlo allí -pregunto girándome completamente hacia el- además lo haríamos mientras Moki está en clases.

- Para nada, puesto que nuestra biblioteca es muy completa -dice mirándonos- pero harán el trabajo luego de tus clases con la señora Fujima, no quiero que te retrases.

- ¿De qué están hablando?, no los comprendo -dice con una expresión de total confusión- hace menos de una hora tu lo golpeaste -indicando a Kaiba- y tu, si no es por Yami te le lanzas a la yugular, y ahora Kaiba-kun te ofrece su mansión para que hagamos el trabajo y ¿qué es eso de no perder clases?.

- Te espero en casa a las 6 Yugi -le susurro pues acaba de entrar el siguiente maestro- allí te explicaré todo -aún no comprende nada de toda esta historia- en la mansión Kaiba, allí hablaremos, pero no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Yami, por favor.

- Está bien Jono-kun -dice con voz indecisa- luego me contarás todo esto, espero que no estés metido en algún lío.

- Nada de eso amigo -le sonrío para que se calme- solo tiene que ver con mi nuevo trabajo, nada mas.

La mitad del día pasó gracias a Kami sin mayores incidentes, solo las miradas asesinas que Tristán le enviaba a Kaiba, aún molesto por como lo había tratado por la mañana. Por suerte el ambiente se calmó un poco cuando mis amigos y yo salimos a comer.

- Vaya Jono-kun -dice Tea algo sorprendida- que bien que con tu empleo nuevo te alcance para comprar esa deliciosa comida.

- No la compré Tea, me la preparó la cocinera del lugar donde trabajo -le digo sin mas detalles para saciar la curiosidad de mi amiga, por suerte Kaiba acostumbra comer en el salón o se percatarían que tenemos el mismo bento.

- Desde antes de nuestro viaje que traes ese tipo de almuerzo -me dice Tristán tratando de comer de lo mío- debes tener un jefe muy amable y comprensivo, que permite que te den tan buena comida.

- Mmmm -mejor no respondo, pues no se que decir ante la mención de la amabilidad y comprensión de mi jefe.

- Aún no puedo comprender la suerte que tuviste Jono-kun -dice mi amiga con una sonrisa en los labios- el maestro Saito en realidad no te aprecia mucho y eres el único que tienes a un amigo como pareja.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé Tea -espero que no traiga una trampa oculta- solo me alegro de que haya sido así.

- Yo también me alegro por ti amigo -dice Tristán cuando finalmente me quita el bocado de comida que llevaba a mi boca.

- No sé si yo pueda soportar el resto del año con mi compañero -dice un afligido Yami recostándose en las piernas de un ido Yugi.

Creo que Yami fue el único que lo notó, pues mi amigo puede ser bastante callado algunas veces, pero seguro y pensó que se debía a que ya no podrían estar juntos como antes, aunque le preguntaron en varias oportunidades, como lo había prometido, no reveló nada de la pequeña conversación que tuvimos con Kaiba.

Así pudimos terminar el resto de la jornada escolar entre las advertencias de los maestros a mis compañeros que habían osado cambiar de puestos. A pesar de la mirada de pregunta de mi pequeño amigo, no insistió en saber los detalles.

Una vez terminadas las clases como siempre Kaiba es el primero en salir, sin despedirse de nadie, su chofer y sus dos guardaespaldas lo esperan en la limosina para llevarlo a la empresa, en cambio yo me despido de mis amigos tranquilamente y en la vuelta del instituto me espera el automóvil que Moki y yo tenemos a nuestra disposición. Una de las cláusulas dice que no se me está permitido utilizar el transporte público, ¿cuándo hubiese pensado que Katsuya Jonouchi solo se movilizaría en limosina, automóviles de lujo o Harley´s?, aunque mi neko, deseaba que utilizara una limosina, llegamos al consenso que era mejor algo menos llamativo, como si el lujoso Lexus negro que eligió fuese sobrio, aunque ahora Roland, su hombre de confianza es el encargado de manejarlo.

Aparte de la vergüenza que me causa el hecho de haber firmado algo sin leer, lo peor, por lo menos así lo vería Tristán si se enterara, es que Kaiba es mi nuevo jefe, y no solo eso, sino que es un gran jefe, algo extraño al igual que sus cláusulas, pero bueno al fin y al cabo, son extrañas cláusulas de un "_misterioso contrato"_. Ahora no solo tengo un muy buen trabajo, además poseo una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada y que debo utilizar por lo menos una vez por semana, para comprar ropa o algún que otro capricho, pero ¿qué ropa podría comprar?, si desde el segundo día que pasé en la mansión Kaiba fuimos de compras, a esas tiendas de ricos que solo había visto desde fuera y salí a pesar de mis objeciones con todo un nuevo guardarropa, tengo una habitación del tamaño de un apartamento, con un baño de lujo como los hoteles 5 estrellas y una laptop igual a la de Kaiba para realizar mis deberes, Kami, mejor dejo de pensar en todo lo maravilloso que estoy obligado a aceptar, aunque siempre me recuerdo que esto es solo debido a los caprichos de mi neko, y que durará mientras mi contrato esté vigente.

Espero que Yugi después de oír mi historia, pueda entender el porque de mi renuencia a contar específicamente quien es mi nuevo empleador ya que es realmente curioso todos los beneficios que trae este trabajo, sin contar lo bien que lo paso con el pequeño Moki, algo que no le contaré es que por fin descubrí que todo ese enfado que tenía hacia Kaiba era para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, solo resta esperar a que todo acabe esta tarde, para bien o para mal.


	5. La verdad revelada

**5- ¿LA VERDAD REVELADA?**

Cuando regresábamos con Moki de nuestras clases logro divisar a mi amigo Yugi, me estaba esperando en la reja de calle junto a la caseta del guardia, bajo el vidrio del automóvil y le hago señas para que entre con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste dentro? -le dijo algo extrañado- llamé informando que vendrías.

- Buenas tarde Mokuba -le saluda amablemente- aún no comprendo bien toda esta situación, así que no sabía que esperar.

- Ya veo -le digo bajando la mirada algo apenado- ahora trabajo para Kaiba cuidando de Moki, esto es algo que nadie aparte de nosotros tres y ahora tu saben, puesto que no deseo que me hagan tantas preguntas.

- Yugi sabías que participamos con Jono en el festival de mi colegio -cuenta Moki de lo mas entusiasmado- nos aplaudieron muchísimo.

- Leí una nota de prensa, pero no te mencionaban Jono-kun -dice ya mas repuesto de la impresión y mucho mas entusiasmado- solo decía que Mokuba había estado muy bien ¿dime que show presentaron?

- Mejor cuando entremos te muestro la grabación -le dice al ver que ya nos hemos detenido en la puerta de entrada- ven a la sala de cine allí lo podrás ver.

- Moki ve a cambiarte de ropa y hacer tus deberes -le digo deteniendo su entusiasmo- cuando termine de hablar con Yugi, los tres veremos el video.

- ¡Estupendo Jono!, pensé que te habías cansado de verlo -me dice dándome un abrazo- ¿te llevo la mochila a tu habitación?

Asiento con la cabeza y le indico a Yugi me siga para sentarnos en la sala a conversar tranquilamente, a los pocos segundos llega una de las muchachas del servicio.

- Señor Jonouchi -me dice haciendo una leve reverencia- el amo Kaiba informó que no lo esperen a comer pues llegaría algo tarde.

- Gracias Momo, nos podrías traer unos refrescos y pastel por favor -digo mientras los ojos de Yugi no pueden estar mas abiertos por el asombro- y llévale a Moki un vaso de leche y galletas.

- Enseguida señor -nuevamente se inclina y sale de la habitación regresando a los pocos minutos- bueno amigo, ahora te contaré todo para que dejes esa expresión tan extraña que tienes.

Estuve casi una hora relatándole con lujo de detalles, omitiendo el asunto previo a la presentación de Moki, desde que Kaiba me ofreció el empleo, hasta mi estúpido error de no leer antes de firmar y creo que finalmente pudo comprenderlo todo.

- Entonces aún no te da una copia del contrato -me dice ya mas calmado- eso debe ser complicado, ya que no sabes realmente lo que firmaste.

- Claro que complicado es poco -de solo pensar que cosas dirá- por mas que le pido una copia me dice que ya no me hace falta pues no puedo retractarme.

- Pero ya llevas trabajando casi tres semanas y no vi ningún cambio en el comportamiento de ustedes en el instituto -dice algo confundido seguramente por nuestra pelea de hoy- tú aún sigues tratándolo igual.

- ¡AH!, eso es por cosas del contrato -le digo tratando de recordar las palabras de Kaiba- como diría ese ricachón ególatra, página 3, cláusula 1 _"el contratado se compromete a actuar frente a personas ajenas a la familia Kaiba de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho desde antes que este documento fuese firmado"._

- Es decir que por contrato puedes seguir insultándolo y peleándote como hoy -dice Yugi casi a punto de reír- por poco te le lanzas encima luego del golpe que te dio.

- No me recuerdes eso, aún me duele -le digo desordenando mis cabellos con las manos- si Yami no me detiene le devuelvo el regalito, además no es solo esa tontería, por contrato no puedo permitir que el resto del personal de la mansión me trate de manera informal.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Kaiba-kun tiene un sentido del humor algo retorcido -dice Yugi ya riendo a todo pulmón a costa de mi pseudo desgracia.

- No se en que está pensando ese neko, pero me doy cuenta que he ganado algo mucho mejor que todos los beneficios que el contrato ofrece -le digo mientras vemos a Moki bajar corriendo las escaleras y sentándose a mi lado para que lo abrace.

- Ya terminé Jono -dice con una dulce sonrisa en los labios- ¿ahora podemos ver nuestra presentación?

- Claro chibi -le digo poniéndome de pie- Yugi ven a ver lo magnífico que estuvo Moki, vamos peque ve a preparar todo.

- Siempre supe que desde que lo conociste lo comenzaste a querer -me dice en un tono tan suave- pero no pensé que tanto.

- Moki es un pequeño que se hace querer y el amor que no le puedo dar a mi hermana lo vuelco en el -le digo mientras levanto el intercomunicador- señora Sumi, mi amigo se quedará a comer, estaremos en la sala de cine hasta entonces.

- Entendido señor Jonouchi -responde una voz notoriamente de alguien mayor- ¿necesita algo más?

- No señora Sumi, eso es todo gracias -mientras cuelgo veo como Yugi sigue el mismo camino por el que se acaba de perder Moki.

- ¿No crees que a Kaiba-kun le moleste que coma con ustedes? -dice susurrando Yugi algo preocupado antes de entrar al gran salón de música- mejor me voy a casa luego de ver el video de Mokuba.

- Para nada Yugi -le digo mientras nos sentamos para comenzar la presentación- además pronto será hora de comer y con Moki no dejaremos que te marches.

Mi amigo solo asiente y comenzamos a ver la presentación del chibi, realmente esta es una producción de estilo cinematográfica, Kaiba no escatimó en ello, incluso hay una recopilación de los otros participantes, al terminar la cinta, nos dirigimos al comedor, mi amigo tricolor aún no puede creer que hubiésemos quedado solo en el segundo lugar.

- Me siento feliz solo con haber participado -dice Moki con una gran y sincera sonrisa- además nadie se atrevería a votar contra el sobrino del director del colegio.

- Eso responde a todas mis dudas -dice Yugi riendo- con razón ganaron siendo tan desafinados, dime ¿Jono-kun ya te contó de nuestro festival?

- ¡Sí!, ya quiero que llegue fin de año para participar - dice el chibi entusiasmado- ¿tu crees que nos vaya bien?

- Definitivamente, son excelentes -dice sin falsedad en la voz- pero presenten el mismo acto, así todos podrán disfrutarlo, no solo yo.

Entre conversación y conversación hemos terminado de comer y mientras Moki va a la cocina a contarle a la señora Sumi lo mucho que a mi amigo le agradó su acto del festival, acompaño a mi amigo a la salida pero antes de llegar vemos entrar a Kaiba con cara no solo de pocos amigos, sino de querer exterminar a todo el mundo.

- ¿Tan mal te fue en la empresa? -le pregunto acercándome a el- que Moki no te vea así ¿ya comiste?

- Comí con un cliente Jonouchi -dice un poco mas calmado- ¿donde está mi hermano?

- Buenas noches Kaiba-kun -dice Yugi al ver que mi neko no lo saludara espontáneamente- bueno Jono-kun, mañana comenzamos el trabajo, estaré a la misma hora -a veces hasta a mi amigo le da miedo Kaiba- hasta mañana.

- Dile a Roland que lleve a Muto a su casa -dice mirándome y dirigiéndose a su privado- y que mañana yo llevaré a Moki.

- Gracias por el aventón -dice mi amigo- nos vemos en clases.

- Mmm -"responde" Kaiba sin girarse- cuando acuestes a Mokuba, ven al despacho que debo hablarte.

Algo preocupado por la actitud de mi neko, me despido de mi amigo tricolor y voy por Moki para que le de las buenas noches a su hermano y comenzar a realizar nuestra acostumbrada rutina, hoy por suerte se ha dormido antes de lo acostumbrado, con un gran nudo en la garganta toco a la puerta y entro una vez Kaiba me da la autorización.

- ¿Ya se durmió Mokuba? -dice con una voz algo extraña- no deseo que se entere aún de lo que hablaremos.

- ¿Dime que te ocurre Kaiba? -le digo en un tono tan suave que ni yo me conocía- ¿tan grave es lo que está pasando?

- No es eso -recuesta la cabeza en su cómoda silla de cuero- pero llegó el día que había estado temiendo.

- Dilo de una buena vez -¡YA!, es todo la incertidumbre que mi paciencia puede soportar- me tienes preocupado.

- Hmmm -suelta un largo suspiro- pasado mañana debo estar en Hong Kong, ya he pospuesto este viaje lo más que he podido.

- ¿Son mas días de lo que acostumbras ausentarte, no es verdad? -sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría a sus viajes- no tienes que preocuparte por Moki.

- Lo sé, se que estará muy bien cuidado por ti -se le nota triste por alejarse de su hermanito- pero no me gusta que estaré tantos días alejado de mi familia y en otro país.

- ¿Cuántos días son Kaiba? -que no sean muchos Kami, lo máximo que no lo he visto han sido 6 días, pues a veces cuando mi neko no iba a clases me quedaba fuera de Kaiba Corp., solo para mirarlo.

- 2 semanas -lo dice como si estuviese diciendo su sentencia- si estuviésemos en algún receso de clases podríamos viajar juntos, pero no deseo que Mokuba pierda muchas clases.

- No te preocupes -le digo tratando de darle ánimos- pronto comenzarán algunos exámenes que lo mantendrán ocupado.

- Llamaré todas las mañanas y por las noches -dice ya mas tranquilo- ante cualquier problema si no puedes comunicarte conmigo llama a mi asistente, aunque solo durante las juntas no podrán hablarme directamente.

- ¿Por la mañana le dirás a Moki? -digo poniéndome de pie- se sentirá algo triste, pero el sabe que es tu trabajo.

- Los viajes es lo que mas odio de estar en esta posición -solo se pone de pie y me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y dirigiéndose a la salida- gracias por cuidar de Mokuba, me voy algo mas tranquilo contigo a cargo de el.

- De nada Kaiba -le digo saliendo detrás de el, tendré que buscar muchas actividades para que el chibi, y para que mentirme también para mi, y así ambos podamos hacer mas cortos estos días sin mi neko.

Esa noche no pude dormir casi nada, por la mañana fui el primero en despertar, para que seguir acostado si no tenia sentido, cuando Moki fue por mi aunque ya estaba vestido no fui enseguida al comedor, debía darme ánimos antes de enfrentar a los hermanos Kaiba, al pequeño para que no notase mi tristeza por la partida del neko y a este para que no descubriese que lo único que deseo hacer en estos momentos es abrazarlo y gritarle cuanto lo voy a extrañar.

Luego de desayunar Kaiba le dijo a Moki sobre el viaje, a pesar de lo apenado del chibi, no dijo nada mas, solo recordarle a su hermano el tener cuidado y no trabajar en exceso, y hacerle prometer que en el próximo debería llevarlo, sobre todo si este duraría varias semanas.

- Bueno Moki -dice poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección al garaje- ve por tus cosas que hoy los llevare yo, apresúrate tu también perro ve por tus cosas.

- No es necesario Kaiba que me lleves -le digo tratando de convencerlo- puedo irme solo, seguro y tienes cosas que hacer y el instituto está en un camino diferente al colegio de Moki.

- Ya dije que lo haría -su rostro luce mas serio de lo acostumbrado- además la empresa queda en el trayecto, hoy estaré todo el día en Kaiba Corp., terminando unos pendientes antes del viaje.

- Anda ve por tus cosas -dice con una sonrisa- hoy llegaré temprano a casa, así que comeremos juntos.

Asiento con la cabeza y voy en busca de mi mochila que dejé abandonada en el comedor, cuando regreso Moki ya está junto a mi neko, a elección del chibi utilizamos el Jaguar XJ color negro, el primero que Kaiba ha comprado para formar su propia colección aunque aun debe deshacerse de los que alguna vez fueron de su padrastro.

Según yo, era obvio que iría en el asiento trasero, pero Moki enseguida se ubicó en dicho lugar, dejándome con mi neko al lado, además que Kaiba dijo que primero dejaría al chibi en su colegio y luego a mi, ¿acaso a Kami le gusta hacer sufrir a mi corazoncito?, por suerte el peque se encargó de hablar todo el camino, pero ya cuando nos bajamos del automóvil algo en mi le atrajo la atención.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la boca Jono? -casi había olvidado el golpe de ayer- tienes un morado en tu barbilla.

- ¿Esto? -apuntando a mi rostro y sonriendo- fue culpa de tu hermano chibi.

Kaiba me mira como si estuviese apunto de revelar una parte de su personalidad que no desea su pequeño y dulce hermanito lo sepa, sus ojos azules resplandecen de angustia, creo que había olvidado mi venganza por aquel episodio, pero como la venganza es un plato que se come frío a llegado la hora de pagar.

- ¿No me digas que lo golpeaste Seto? -dice un molesto pequeño- ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

- Claro que no me golpeo Moki -digo riendo y mirando a Kaiba- me golpee con una puerta idiota, todo por culpa de la noticia que me dio tu hermano que me distrajo.

- ¿Y que cosa te digo? -Kaiba permanece en silencio esperando mi respuesta- dime Jono que ya estoy curioso.

- Pues me dijo que te permitiría tener una mascota -digo sabiendo que esto molestara a Kaiba mucho más que el devolverle el golpe- así que el fin de semana iremos por ella.

- ¡ES GRANDIOSO! -dice el peque lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano y dándole un gran beso- gracias hermano, siempre he querido una mascota, la cuidare muy bien, aunque aun no se si un perro o un gato, ¿qué sería mejor?

- Pero acaso lo olvidaste perro -dice saliendo de su asombro- dije que iríamos los tres por ella, mientras tanto Moki debes pensar que clase de mascota prefieres, cuando regrese del viaje la compraremos.

- Ahora serán doblemente mis ganas porque ese viaje acabe Seto -dice bajándose del carro y despidiéndose de ambos con la mano- nos vemos por la tarde.

- Eso fue una jugada baja -dice con un tono divertido mientras se sube de regreso al carro- aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, es egoísta de mi parte que solo yo pueda tener una mascota, pero creo que tendré que entrenarte mejor, eres un perro muy rebelde.

- Deja de llamarme perro -digo sentándome junto a el- no soy un animal y mucho menos tu mascota, ricachón egocéntrico.

- Bueno aun eso está en discusión -ya comienzo a odiar esa sonrisita- aunque tú fuiste el culpable por no moverte a tiempo.

- Como piensas que podría haberlo hecho si Yami estaba tras de mi -creo que el tener cerca a Kaiba no me dejó reaccionar- no tenias para que golpearme.

- Eso fue tu culpa por llamarme cobarde -creo que realmente le dolió- Mokuba estaba enfermo por eso no participé.

- No lo sabía -realmente soy un idiota- lamento lo que te dije.

- Bueno eso ya pasó -me mira a los ojos mostrando su sinceridad- dime Jonouchi ¿ya apareció tu padre?

- Aun no pero mi vecino Tomo me avisará en cuanto lo vea -el desaparece todos los inviernos, así que aun falta para que regrese- allí le informaré de este empleo y que debo vivir por un tiempo fuera de casa.

- También pídele que te saque un pasaporte y que te de las firmas necesarias para que puedas salir del país -dice regresando la vista al camino- lo necesitarás para cuando debas acompañar a Moki a su viaje de fin de curso.

- Pero para eso falta bastante -¿a qué lugar pensarán ir los compañeritos del chibi?, bueno eso no es lo relevante del asunto- mejor lo del pasaporte lo dejamos para mas adelante.

- Para nada, sé un buen perro y has lo que tu amo te dice -me dice sin mirarme- es mejor tener todo listo con tiempo.

- Creo que no sirve de nada discutirlo -seguro y saldrá con alguna tontería del contrato- ya has decidido que debo obedecerte.

- Que bien, aprendes muy rápido -de nuevo su sonrisa, me gusta ser causante de algunas de ellas- aunque a veces eres un perro algo rebelde.

- Mejor déjame en la esquina Kaiba -Kami voy a extrañar tanto a este neko ególatra, de solo pensarlo me duele el pecho.

- Mmmmm -continua hasta detenerse donde le he indicado- no hagas muchas tonterías mientras no estoy cachorro.

- Nos vemos en la comida Kaiba -no puedo mirarlo pues cada vez que me llama así hace que mi corazón se acelere- no trabajes demasiado.

Me despido haciéndole un gesto con la mano y me dirijo al instituto, estoy deseoso de que pronto acaben las clases para regresar a casa y esperar a que Kaiba regrese, acabo de dejarlo y ya comienzo a extrañarlo, ¿qué haré durante estas semanas sin el? -Jono deja de pensar en que se marchará y ve a clases que hoy tenemos dos exámenes.

Saludo a mis compañeros como de costumbre, algunos ya hablan de la ausencia de Kaiba y de cómo por ser rico se le permite faltar, al no verlo llegar temprano como es su costumbre, si supieran que no necesita asistir al instituto para aprender algo, que solo lo hace para cumplir con las normas del sistema de educación, el que te obliga a ir a una institución educativa hasta cumplir los 17. Como siempre mis amigos me saludan amablemente, les respondo con una sonrisa y un buenos días, aunque en lo único que pienso y siento es en el frío que recorre mi espalda, al sentir la falta de la presencia de cierto millonario de ojos azules, lo tengo decidido, no pienso girarme para comprobar que su lugar está vacío, y no lo hago en toda la jornada escolar que ha sido un suplicio para mi, y pensar que solo he estado un día sin mi neko y ya no soporto su ausencia.


	6. No puedo comprenderte

**6- NO PUEDO COMPRENDERTE**

He estado casi todo el día como en autómata y pronto ya me estoy dirigiendo a la salida para ir con Moki a clases y luego comenzar en la mansión el trabajo con Yugi, creo que nadie ha notado la falta de ánimos que cargo, según mi amigo tricolor para mañana acabaremos todo el trabajo, debo admitir que esta biblioteca no tiene nada que envidiarle a la del instituto como dijo mi amigo, sorprendido ante la gran cantidad de libros que posee.

Trato de olvidarme de lo que me espera en este tiempo sin mi amor imposible, aunque solo puedo estar a su lado como su empleado, me agrada poder verle diariamente, como solo los que están cercanos a el pueden hacerlo, en estos días he podido verle con su cabello algo desordenado cuando recién se ha levantado, sé que le gustan tanto sus dragones blancos de ojos azules que en su habitación hay un figurilla de estos que adorna su mesa de noche y una gran pintura en su privado, ama beber un café con algo de crema y 1 cucharadita de azúcar, odia los postres, pero disfruta de vez en vez de un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- Mañana nos vemos en clases Jono-kun -dice mi amigo despidiéndose luego de una tarde preparando el trabajo escolar- saluda a Mokuba y a Kaiba-kun de mi parte.

- Adiós Yugi -le digo desde la puerta de entrada- hasta mañana señor Roland, cuídense en el camino.

- Adiós señor Jonouchi -me dice mientras parten en el coche.

A los pocos minutos llega Kaiba conduciendo su automóvil, se le ve algo cansado, seguro trató de adelantar el mayor trabajo posible para que en su ausencia sus _"incompetentes empleados" _como les llama no tengan muchos pendientes, me causa risa lo poco que confía en las aptitudes de las personas, aunque quizás para alguien con un coeficiente tan alto como el suyo y con la doctrina que sufrió de parte del maldito de su padrastro debe ser algo normal considerar que el resto de los humanos no estamos a su nivel, en pocas palabras que somos idiotas.

Nos dirigimos a comer, y aunque a Kaiba al principio no le agradaba que con Moki hablásemos mientras comemos, con el paso de los días se ha tenido que adaptar a nuestra _"pésima costumbre", _incluso hoy esta algo mas parlanchín, preguntando al chibi, sobre si prefiere un gato o un perro, o como le fue en su colegio, el peque responde a todas sus inquietudes, disfrutando de la atención que su hermano mayor le da.

- Te ocurre algo perro, Moki te preguntaba si te gustaban los gatos -no me había dado cuenta que me hablaban, creo que estoy mas distraído de lo normal.

- Lo siento estaba pensando en mi trabajo de historia -no se me ocurre ninguna otra escusa en el momento- no puedo creer que ya casi acabamos de comer.

- Te gusta mucho esa clase ¿verdad Jono? -pregunta Moki con el rostro cubierto de salsa de tomate, hoy comemos spaghetti su favorito- si, además me encantaría conocer todos esos lugares interesantes de los que aprendemos en clases.

- Apropósito de historia me harías el favor de entregar mi reporte al idiota de Saito -dice sonriéndome, haciendo latir mucho mas mi pobre corazón- yo no podré hacerlo a tiempo.

- ¿No me digas que ya lo acabaste? -pregunto totalmente sorprendido- si apenas lo dio, además lo hiciste sin ayuda.

- Entonces no te lo digo -dice con su pseudo sonrisa- yo no soy tan lento como tu, además es un tema que me gusta mucho, me fascina la historia de nuestro país, antes que cualquier otro lugar uno debiese conocer sus orígenes y luego aprender de otras culturas.

- ¿No te preocupa que me deje tu trabajo, y lo presente como mío?-le digo frotando mis manos como los malvados de las peli- podría decirle a Yugi que me vino la inspiración.

- Jamás harías eso -dice en un tono firme demostrando lo totalmente convencido que está de sus palabras- puedes ser un perro revoltoso, mal educado, gritón, con pésimo gusto para los amigos, pero nunca un tramposo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -que bien y se supone que me estaba alabando- gracias por la confianza, no te preocupes, en cuanto vea al idiota le entrego tu trabajo.

- El próximo fin de semana pueden invitar a sus amigos -dice mirándonos aleatoriamente a Moki y a mi- aunque recuerda Mokuba nadie debe saber que el perro trabaja aquí.

- ¿En serio hermano puedo invitarlos? -dice de lo mas ilusionado y sorprendido al igual que yo- sé que no te gusta que me visiten.

- Siempre hablo enserio Mokuba -dice sin molestarse por las dudas de su hermanito- además prefiero que se reúnan aquí y no en el parque como de costumbre.

- Gracias hermano -dice Moki dándole un abrazo- siempre que te lo pedía te oponías, que bien que ahora cambiaste de parecer.

- Solo cuiden que ese mono no ensucie los muebles con sus patas -dice con una mueca de hastío- asegúrate de ello perro, para eso serás el guardián mientras no estoy.

- Imbécil -es todo lo que le digo, ya se que lo dice para que me enfade.

- Bueno vamos a dormir -se pone de pie extendiéndole la mano a su hermanito- hoy te acompañaré mientras Jono te lee Mokuba.

- ¡Que bien hermano! -dice el chibi- hace tiempo que no lo haces.

Una vez en la habitación realizo con Moki nuestra acostumbrada rutina, mientras Kaiba nos observa sentado en el cómodo sofá de la salita de estar del cuarto del peque, esta noche Mokuba no ha tardado en dormirse y tranquilamente salimos.

- Hoy estaba algo cansado, tuvo clase de deportes -le digo cerrando la puerta tras de mi- buenas noches Kaiba.

- Buenas noches cachorro -dice revolviéndome los cabellos como si de una mascota se tratase- recuerda ser un buen perro en mi ausencia.

- No hagas eso Kaiba, no soy ningún animal -protesto mientras tomo su mano para quitarla de mi cabeza, Kami, el solo tocarla me hace sentir una deliciosa sensación en mi estómago, además es como si toda la sangre se agolpara en mi rostro, podría estar toda la vida sosteniéndola- descansa tendrás unas semanas muy extenuantes en tu viaje.

- Tu también -dice sin soltar mi mano y acariciándola con su dedo pulgar- duerme bien.

- ¿Me devuelves mi mano? -le digo en un tono relajado, para que no note mi confusión- la necesito para escribir.

Me suelta y se marcha a su habitación que queda al final del pasillo, la mía esta contigua a la de Moki gracias a Kami, o no creo haber podido dar un paso mas, mis piernas aun tiemblan de la maravillosa sensación que me ha provocado este sutil roce de nuestras manos, jamás me volveré a lavar mi mano derecha, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Jono, actúas como un loco adolescente enamorado y obsesionado, pero, su mano se sentía tan suave, es extraño, comparadas con las mías, las de Kaiba son mucho mas grandes y fuertes a pesar que desde pequeño he trabajado duro, ante el luzco algo débil, es lo que las chicas llamarían el _"príncipe azul", _fuerte, atractivo, inteligente y con dinero, seguro la afortunada o afortunado que logre enamorar su corazón será realmente feliz, a pesar que trata de ocultarlo Kaiba es una persona muy protectora y afectuosa, aunque tiene una odiosa costumbre de tratar a las personas como animales, seguro cambie cuando se enamore y verá todo el mundo de color rosa y … -déjate de idioteces Jono, en una misma frase no puede ir el rosa y ese neko engreído, no va para nada con la personalidad del gran Seto Kaiba, CEO de Kaiba Corp.- pero bueno en todo caso seguro y el amor lo hará cambiar aunque sea un poco.

Me cambio de ropa y luego de ordenar mis apuntes y el uniforme para el día de mañana me dispongo a dormir, aunque sé que el sueño demorará en llegar, prefiero pensar en otras cosas y no en que al amanecer veré partir a mi neko, es mas duro despedirme de el sabiendo cuanto demorará en regresar a estar en la ignorancia, pues antes me ilusionaba pensando que en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta del salón o simplemente lo vería al salir de su empresa, Kami, me gustaría ser invisible para poder irme con el sin que se percate de mi presencia ¡JAJAJAJA!, ya estoy delirando, mejor cuenta ovejas Jono y duérmete, vamos inténtalo.

- Una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres nekos, cuatro nekos…

Cuando me despierto por la mañana, luego de dormir solo un par de horas veo todo el movimiento de los empleados de la mansión limpiando y ordenando, bueno, los que no corren con las valijas de Kaiba, a los pocos minutos baja Moki y nos dirigimos a desayunar por ultima vez juntos, el chibi esta algo deprimido para su alegre estado de ánimo común en el, casi no hablamos y sin apuros terminamos nuestros alimentos.

- Bueno me tengo que ir -dice Kaiba poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida mientras lo seguimos en silencio- no hagan muchos destrozos cuando vengan sus amigos.

- Despreocúpate Kaiba -le digo simulando una sonrisa- solo romperemos algunos jarrones, nada mas.

- Haces eso y tendrás que trabajar gratis para mi el resto de tu vida -dice con una sutil sonrisa- obedece al perro Mokuba, y nada de desvelarse, solo compórtate tan bien como siempre.

- No te preocupes hermano -dice el chibi algo triste- obedeceré a Jono, así no recibirás ninguna queja de mi cuando regreses.

- Sé que eres un buen niño, pero nunca esta de mas recordártelo -su tono de voz suena algo triste- ven dame un abrazo de despedida bien fuerte para que me dure estas dos semanas.

Moki salta a los brazos de su hermano, mientras yo los miro de pie al lado de la escalera, que tierna escena estoy observando, siento que no debo estar aquí como un intruso, cuando paso al lado de Kaiba para dirigirme de regreso al comedor siento que soy detenido por la mano de mi neko que tira de mi brazo y me jala hacia su pecho, paso mi mano libre por sobre el chibi y así permanecemos los tres abrazados cubriendo casi por completo el cuerpo de Mokuba, por mi mente lo único que pasa es pedir que este momento no acabe nunca, pero como todo lo bueno en mi vida, esto tampoco dura para siempre.

- Señor Kaiba, tenemos todo listo para partir -dice Hoshisuka, el asistente de mi neko, un tipo moreno de cabello y ojos muy negros, casi de mi altura y complexión física atlética, las pocas veces que lo he visto siempre está con rostro serio, a pesar de no tener mas de 25 años luce bastante estricto, lo que lo hace parecer mucho más mayor- solo lo esperamos a usted.

- Espérame en la limosina -dice Kaiba bajando a Moki y deshaciendo el abrazo- cuídense ambos, los llamare en cuanto llegue a Hong Kong, les doy permiso de responderme aunque estén en clases.

- ¡Siiiiiii!-dice de lo más feliz Moki.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, sí claro, le diré al maestro cuando se enfade por el ruido que eres tu llamándome y que me has autorizado a responder -le digo riendo ante su comentario- será mejor que te marches, ese tipo está algo molesto por tu demora.

- Nos vemos en dos semanas -nos dice mientras camina lentamente a la limosina, antes de subir se gira y nos muestras su adorable media sonrisa.

Aún riendo con Moki ante lo dicho por su hermano, le vemos partir, aunque demuestre lo contrario es una odisea para mi, todo un martirio no verlo durante tanto tiempo, agradezco tener al peque conmigo en estos momentos o estaría completamente desolado.

Hace media hora que mi neko partió a su viaje y ya nos encontramos de camino a nuestros respectivos lugares de estudio, Moki está algo triste pero le recuerdo que dos semanas se pasan muy pronto, ojala y yo me creyese lo que le digo, cuando lo dejamos en su colegio su ánimo cambia al ver a sus amigos y se marcha mas alegre, con Roland continuamos a mi instituto.

- Gracias por traerme -le digo a Roland cuando se estaciona en la esquina acostumbrada- nos vemos por la tarde.

- No se sienta triste, el señor Kaiba pronto regresará del viaje -¿acaso seré tan transparente?

- ¿Tanto se me nota lo que siento? -le digo mientras desciendo del carro- pensé que lo ocultaba mejor.

- No es eso -dice con su amable sonrisa- solo que soy mucho mayor y con mas experiencia en la vida, además soy un muy buen observador, este será nuestro secreto.

- Roland….gracias -le dijo sintiendo que mis mejillas no pueden estar mas rojas.

- De nada y si necesita con quien hablar, estaré disponible para usted -dice y luego solo enciende el carro y se marcha.

Por lo menos ahora tendré a quien contarle mis problemas de amor no correspondido, a Yugi le puedo hablar de muchas cosas, pero no me sentiría cómodo tocando el tema de mi amor por Kaiba, todos mis amigos saben que nos odiamos, aunque nunca han entendido el porque, a pesar de la ausencia de mi neko, por el momento no ha comenzado como un día tan malo, solo espero que continúe así.

Tuve suerte y el resto de la jornada estuvo llena de distracciones, durante la segunda clase, un compañero en deportes se quebró el brazo al caer trepando la soga, no es que eso me alegre, pero sirve para pensar en otras cosas, además la novia de este gritaba histérica por todo el gimnasio, casi como si ya estuviese apunto de quedar viuda, por otro lado en clases de música, Tristán me sacó varias sonrisas tratando de huir de su compañera y siendo reprendido por querer sentarse en el lugar de mi neko.

La hora del almuerzo fue la típica, Yami y Yugi comiendo uno al lado del otro, compensando su separación forzada en las clases y tratando de ocultar que están enamorados ¿por qué no aceptan lo que para todos es tan obvio?, Tea hablando y hablando sobre el viaje que hará fuera del país con sus padres en vacaciones a un hotel 5 estrellas, además de toda la ropa de marca que se compró para la fiesta de una de sus amigas de su clase de baile, a la que no estamos invitados como amablemente nos dijo, ahora que lo pienso bien, ella se dice muy conocedora de la moda y los diseñadores, pero no se ha percatado las veces que me ha visto en ropa normal que a pesar de no llevar una marca notoria, toda mi nueva ropa es de diseñadores reconocidos solo que no me gusta, al igual que a mi neko, que el logo sea visible, en fin, es algo parlanchina mi amiga, hoy nuevamente Tris trató de robar mi almuerzo, pero ya estoy preparado y pude evitarlo.

Así transcurre la primera jornada escolar sin mi neko a mis espaldas, pronto llega nuestra ultima clase del día, la de historia, como siempre Saito, nos habla y habla haciendo que gran parte de mis compañeros caigan casi de sueño, no sé como puede hacer tan aburridas sus clases, antes de que suene el timbre de salida les indico a mis amigos que debo hablar con el maestro sobre mi mala calificación, así no será tan extraño que me acerque a el y poder entregarle el trabajo de Kaiba sin que ellos y el resto de mis compañeros se puedan percatar.

- Maestro, Kaiba me pidió que le entregara su trabajo -le digo extendiéndole la carpeta y tratando de sonar lo mas despreocupado posible- como salió de viaje no podrá asistir a clases.

- ¡Valla!, así que en verdad eres el "perro de Kaiba"como te llaman algunos alumnos -dice tratando que su comentario suene hiriente- tu amo te ha entrenado bastante bien, que incluso haces sus mandados.

- No soy ningún animal para que me llame así y mucho menos el "perro de Kaiba"como usted lo dice -maldito viejo del demonio, le digo tranquilamente tratando de ocultar mi enfado, para no darle en el gusto- mientras venía a clases lo vi por el camino, aunque me ofreció 10 dólares para entregarlo, no los acepté, no soy un aprovechado como algunas personas -se lo digo pues es bien sabido que entro al instituto porque su tío es el asistente del director- es solo un favor, algunas personas hacemos las cosas a cambio de nada.

- ¿Qué se traen entre manos Kaiba y tú? ¿Acaso le conoces algún secreto oscuro para que también te haya ayudado? -dice algo molesto- primero me exige que tu compañero sea Moto y que su nuevo lugar debe ser detrás de ti, y ahora tu le haces el favor de traer su trabajo gratis ¿acaso no se odiaban?

- No se a que se refiere, deje de estar diciendo cosas sin sentido, ¿cómo es eso de que le pidió que Yugi fuese mi compañero? -le digo suavemente para que nadie me escuche aparte de el- yo no tengo idea de lo que me esta hablando.

- El día del cambio Kaiba se me acercó… deja ver si recuerdo sus palabras -dice como tratando de rememorar- a sí _"por ningún motivo se le ocurra poner al perro con alguno de esos inútiles de la ultima fila, su nuevo compañero será Moto y yo me sentare detrás de el desde ahora, si tiene algún problema con ello podemos hablar con el director para solucionarlo"_, como sabes las empresas Kaiba donan muchísimo dinero en tecnología a esta institución, así que ese muchacho puede hacer lo que desee.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de responderle, pues en cuanto me repongo de la impresión Saito ya se ha marchado y solo quedo yo en el salón, creo que nuevamente he entrado a la dimensión desconocida, ¿cómo es eso que Kaiba me ayudó?

Mientras salgo del instituto camino a reunirme con Roland, miles de interrogantes llenan mi cabeza, ¿cómo es eso que Kaiba le exigió quien debía ser mi compañero al idiota de Saito?, y, ¿por qué quiso sentarse tras de mi?, si siempre dice que soy ruidoso, esto no lo comprendo, ya no se que trama Kaiba, lo peor es que no tendré las respuestas que necesito hasta dentro de dos largas semanas.

Habrá algo mas que desconozco en todo esto, primero el empleo que me ofrece siendo que podría tener a alguien experto en el cuidado infantil, todas esas cláusulas que me obligan a llevar casi la vida de un millonario, toda esa ropa de marca que me compró y la tarjeta de crédito no pueden considerarse necesarias en el cuidado de Moki, puedo entender el tener que vivir en su mansión, pero no necesariamente en la espectacular habitación que tengo.

Sé que mi neko es algo controlador, pero llegar a estos excesos no lo creía posible ni siquiera en el. ¿Acaso el con quien me siento y trabajo en clases es parte de sus extrañas cláusulas?, ¿qué vendrá luego, que perfume usar, qué ropa ponerme, qué comer?, bueno eso ya sucede, pues como lo que preparan en la mansión, aunque no puedo quejarme, la comida es realmente deliciosa, así que en ese punto no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Qué estás tramando Seto Kaiba?, no se que hacer, no se que pensar, Katsuya Jonouchi ¿en qué te has metido?, ves lo que ocurre por tus distracciones, si hubieses leído el dichoso contrato antes de firmar a ciegas, no estarías lleno de preguntas que solo ese ególatra neko puede responderte.

¡KAMI! ya no se que pensar, no solo la ausencia de mi neko harán de este tiempo algo insoportable, las dudas tampoco ayudarán a hacer mas llevadero este tiempo.


	7. El plan perfecto

**7- EL PLAN PERFECTO**

Esta noche pude sostener la mano de mi cachorro y acariciarla por algunos minutos, ¡RA!, se sintió tan bien hacerlo, el solo sentir su pequeña y suave mano entre la mía me hace querer sostenerla por siempre, pienso como se sentirá besarlo, sentir el toque de sus delgados labios que lucen suaves y cálidos y que para mí son lo mas deseable del mundo, le daría lo que me pidiese por recibir un solo beso suyo. La primera vez que lo abracé fue estar en el cielo, pero como el ser imperfecto que soy, enseguida caí al infierno una vez lejos de su cálido cuerpo.

Como odio pensar que mañana comenzaré mi viaje a Hong Kong, serán las dos semanas mas largar de mi vida, dejando en casa a los dos amores de mi vida, pero en cuanto regrese me encargaré de no volver a separarme de ellos y jamás volver a viajar solo, espero que el inútil padre de mi cachorro aparezca pronto para comenzar con todo lo necesario para el pasaporte y el permiso que Jono requiere para salir libremente del país.

En estas 4 semanas, he sentido que mi vida está completa al fin, desde que mi cachorro firmó el contrato siento que la parte que le faltaba a mi corazón ha sido llenada, he tratado de darle todo lo que pueda necesitar en el aspecto material, aunque siempre trata de rehuir cuando de recibir algún regalo disfrazado de _"cláusulas" _se trata, aún recuerdo su rostro de asombro cuando vio la suma de dinero que recibiría por cuidar de Moki, aunque le dije una pequeña mentira blanca, pues en realidad la suma era un poco mas de lo que realmente cobraba la anterior niñera, por suerte dicha mujer había renunciado la víspera de mi viaje a Tokio, aunque al principio fue una preocupación dejar a mi hermano sin una supervisión directa, pues Roland se encontraba de vacaciones, sentí un gran alivio cuando Mokuba me informó que mi cachorro se había preocupado de que obedeciera mis órdenes, y no solo eso, sino que desde mucho tiempo antes se preocupaba de estar al pendiente como si de su propio hermano se tratase.

Sabía que trabajaba para poder mantenerse solo, pues su padre es lo que se llama un vago, así que desde el mismo instante en que mi hermanito me puso al tanto, comencé a preparar el contrato. Mientras me discutía sobre lo elevada que resultaba su paga, me sentí tan orgulloso de el, esforzándose para subsistir y ahorrar algo de dinero para algún día pagar al enano de Moto, que me prometí en ese mismo momento que jamás volvería a tener que preocuparse por la falta de dinero, para eso soy millonario y puedo proveerlo de todo lo que desee, aunque el mismísimo cachorro tratase de impedirlo.

Aunque el no lo crea lo conozco demasiado bien, así que no me sorprendió el hecho que firmase el nuevo contrato en cuanto vio rectificada la cifra, pero mi pequeño cachorro dorado no sospechaba que le había preparado algunas sorpresas entre las decenas de páginas. ¡JAJAJAJA!, me encantó su rostro de sorpresa cuando le dije que desde esa misma noche viviría aquí en la mansión, en cuanto había llegado de viaje y antes de reunirme con Mokuba y el en el parque, ordené que le prepararan la habitación contigua a la de mi hermano, me hubiese encantado que compartiéramos la mía, pero aún no puedo ser tan apresurado y obvio.

Al despertarme esa primera mañana y dirigirme a la planta baja, lo primero que veo es a un confundido cachorro tratando de encontrar las escaleras, solo lo observé desde lejos, ver su rostro algo confundido es realmente hermoso, pero para mi todas esas caras que pone según su estado de ánimo son realmente hermosas, así que no soy alguien objetivo en ese aspecto y en ninguno que tenga que ver con el, tuve que detenerlo cuando pretendía salir a hurtadillas de la mansión.

¡Ra! que bien lucía con mi antiguo uniforme, aunque le quedaba un poco suelto es mejor que su gastada y vieja ropa, se veía realmente atractivo, ahora todos los nuevos uniformes son hechos a la medida, según una de las imaginarias cláusulas del contrato, sí, debo confesar que muchas de ellas son inventadas en el momento, por suerte ya se cansó de pedir la dichosa copia, también tuve la gran idea de llevarlo a su último día de cómo repartidor, pues el que solo trabaje para mí, sí es algo a lo que está obligado por el contrato, gracias a su poco gusto por lo lujoso, eligió para que lo llevara la motocicleta que compré en cuanto me hice cargo de Kaiba Corp., la adquirí pues me recuerda a mi verdadero padre, el tenía una igual en la que me llevaba a pasear cuando yo era pequeño, aunque no se lo dije, supo enseguida que era algo comprado por mi y no una de las tantas posesiones de mi padrastro y cuando le entregué mi laptop para que la guardara durante el trayecto se sorprendió realmente, cuando le dije que se sostuviera con fuerza de mi pues podría caer, pensó que al referirme a _"mi tesoro" _estaba hablando de ese objeto, estuve apunto de corregirlo y decirle que me refería a el, pero por suerte me detuve a tiempo.

Que bien se sintió sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, traté de ir lo mas lento posible para alargar lo mas que se pudiese esa deliciosa sensación, cachorro, como desearía poder tenerte en mis brazos por el resto de mi vida.

La mañana fue realmente divertida, creo que jamás me había sentido tan libre, aunque cuando se bajó a entregar el periódico correspondiente a la mansión, una chica pelirroja que no había visto antes le coqueteaba descaradamente, estuve apunto de gritarle que el me pertenecía y que no puede ir por allí flirteando con quien se le cruce en el camino, con algo de esfuerzo me pude controlar y solo hice sonar la bocina para que regresara, cuando lo dejé cerca del instituto me fui en otra dirección y me detuve en donde no me viese para así poder llamar a Roland para que en cuanto regresara esa tarde de su día libre solucionara el pelirrojo inconveniente, mi cachorro me había dicho que esa idiota reemplazaba a la señora Sumi, así que solucionamos todo para que a mas tardar el día siguiente ella estuviese de regreso.

Gracias a una cláusula del contrato, en clases nos comportamos normalmente, bueno para nuestros estándares de normalidad, ¿acaso piensan que me privaría de ver el rostro de enfado de mi cachorro cuando le digo alguno de los apodos que le tengo?, si amo ver como se revela ante su dueño, en casa nos comportamos de manera mas civilizada, aunque no tan diferente, a pesar de lo que algunos puedan pensar no somos de personalidades tan opuestas, por lo que nuestra convivencia no genera ningún roce.

Luego del disgusto ocasionado por los estúpidos compañeros de Mokuba me ayudó a dimensionar todo lo que realmente mi cachorro ama a mi hermanito, además de ser el primero y único en conocer el estado que llamé _"cachorro vengativo", _el mejor regalo que pude obtener en esta vida luego de Moki es el haberme enamorado de alguien como Katsuya, de corazón puro, leal con sus amigos y las personas que ama, sin ambiciones desmedidas ni dobles discursos, directo y sincero, podría continuar toda la vida enumerando sus cualidades y jamás me cansaría.

¡RA!, cuando lo abracé en el despacho y el me correspondió, hubiese deseado en ese mismo instante decirle cuanto lo amo, llenarlo de besos y hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento para marcarlo como mío por el resto de nuestras vidas y mas allá de ellas, el solo recordar cuando sentí su cuerpo delgado pero atlético entre mis brazos, su delicioso aroma a miel y almendras que su piel blanca y suave exuda, esos ojos sinceros llenos de paz, su deliciosa boca…, Kaiba no continúes o tendrás un problema en tu entrepierna y no podrás dormir hasta solucionarlo.

Al final soñé toda la noche con mi cachorro, así que la falta de sueño hará mella en mi humor, como dice Jono, soy un gato irritable por las mañanas y mas si no duermo por lo menos un par de horas profundamente, así que mejor me levanto y luego de un baño voy a la cocina en busca de un café para despertar del todo, allí me encuentro con Roland desayunando, espero a que termine y nos dirigimos a mi privado, debo encargarle algo que solo el como mi hombre de confianza puede realizar.

- Roland -le digo amablemente, es a uno de los pocos a quien le tengo estima, pues es un hombre realmente sincero- cuida de ellos ahora que no estaré y asegúrate que Jono comience con todo lo que necesita para su pasaporte y carta de autorización.

- Sí señor no se preocupe -me dice con su amable sonrisa- se lo recordaré al señor Jono.

Casi olvido que les permití invitar a sus amigos, obviamente vendrá el mono de Taylor, en cuanto regrese y el cachorro y yo estemos juntos me encargaré de que sepa a quien pertenece ese hermoso sol, y así deje de querer estar siempre colgado de el, sé que ese idiota no solo lo quiere como amigo, no soy para nada ciego, sobre todo si se trata de Katsuya.

- El próximo fin de semana vendrán los amigos de Mokuba y de Jono -el solo pensar que ese idiota estará cerca de el y yo no esté para vigilarlo me enferma- no despegues la vista del imbécil llamado Taylor, mantenlo lejos de mi cachorro y recuerda que ninguno de esos idiotas debe saber que el vive aquí.

- Como diga señor -dice sonriendo ante mis obvios celos- les recordaré al personal no hablar demasiado, aunque es algo que nunca hacen, no esta de mas el advertirles.

- Eso es todo y gracias -aunque no lo crean se dar las gracias cuando es necesario, además estoy mas tranquilo pues sé que Roland cumplirá todo a la perfección.

Saliendo ambos del despacho me encuentro con mi cachorro que observa todo el movimiento del personal, a los pocos minutos llega Mokuba y nos dirigimos a desayunar como todos los días, aunque hoy el a estado algo callado, ni siquiera oye a mi hermano cuando le pregunta su opinión sobre la nueva mascota que ha mi regreso compraremos, todo esto gracias a la venganza del cachorro por el golpe que le di días atrás mientras nos divertíamos antes de clases con un pequeña discusión, pero no fue mi intensión lastimarlo, no me percaté que Yami le impedía moverse al estar tan cerca de el, así que el golpe que lancé pensando que lo esquivaría le dio de lleno en la barbilla haciéndole caer sentado en el suelo, me costó controlar el impulso de correr a ayudarlo, aunque me gustó que en cuanto se puso de pie trató de devolverme el golpe, pero otra vez ese idiota del ex faraón lo impidió y para remate llegó el mono abrazando enseguida a mi cachorro y diciendo cuanto lo había extrañado, como odio a ese tipo.

En cuanto llegó el maestro de historia, el idiota del mono tuvo su castigo por ser tan cariñoso con mi Katsuya, Saito odia a mi cachorro, aún no se bien el porque, y a toda la banda de inútiles de sus amigos y cuando le dio por conformar nuevas parejas de estudio, para mi suerte el mono fue enseguida separado de mi propiedad, antes de que continuase con sus idioteces me acerqué y le advertí que no se metiera con mi cachorro.

- _Por ningún motivo se le ocurra poner al perro con alguno de esos inútiles_ _de la ultima fila -_le dije de la misma manera en que hablo con alguno de mis inútiles empleados-_ su nuevo compañero será Moto y yo me sentare detrás de el desde ahora._

_- Pero no puedes decidir sobre lo que hago en mi clase -_me dijo tratando de sonar calmado_- no tienes ninguna autoridad, solo eres un alumno._

_- Si tiene algún problema con ello podemos hablar con el director para solucionarlo, o también podría hacer que ciertas fotografías suyas con la muy casada maestra de química llegasen anónimamente al pobre cornudo -_y sin esperar su respuesta salí del salón.

Siempre es bueno saber las debilidades de quienes te rodean, fue una de las primeras lecciones que el maldito de mi padrastro me enseñó, y que hasta ahora no había utilizado. A pesar de lo molesto que resulta para mí el ojón, es el mejor amigo de mi cachorro y no resulta ninguna amenaza, pues se ve de lejos que babea cada que ve o está junto al idiota de Yami, ¡JAJAJAJA!, que pareja.

¡RA! ¿Por qué hoy el desayuno resultó ser tan corto?, ya casi no queda tiempo y pronto tendré que marcharme. Me pongo de pie para salir hacia el vestíbulo mi hermano y mi cachorro caminan detrás, mientras voy dándoles las últimas recomendaciones a ambos, ya en la puerta le pido a Mokuba un abrazo de despedida, Jono trata de alejarse dejándonos solos, pero se lo impido acercándolo a mi para abrazarlo, me siento tan completo con los dos seres que amo en mis brazos, como siquiera puedo pensar en dejarlos aunque sean dos semanas.

¿Qué pasaría si llevo a Mokuba y a mi cachorro conmigo?, la rama tecnológica de Kaiba Corp. tiene un contrato con el gobierno, así que nadie le impediría a su dueño salir del país con su comitiva, aunque Jono no tenga su documentación, no creo que hubiesen muchos inconvenientes al salir de Japón. ¿Pero y una vez llegados a Hong Kong?, allí necesitará su pasaporte para ingresar. No seas idiota Kaiba, piensa que con solo pagar a algún funcionario corrupto, de esos que sabes reconocer muy bien, sería fácil entrar, soy millonario y puedo pagar la cantidad que me pidan para resolver el pequeño problema del cachorro indocumentado.

¡SÍ!, lo tengo decidido, me llevaré a ambos conmigo, en menos de media hora podrían tener su equipaje preparado. Para que esperar, solo nos iremos y al llegar les compraré lo que necesiten, pero… ¿y las clases? Mokuba es pequeño y no será un problema el que pierda un par de semanas, pero mi cachorro, con todo lo que antes trabajaba está algo retrasado y recién comienza a ponerse al día, no puedo ser tan egoísta, deberé soportar este tiempo sin ellos, pero a mi regreso le haré saber a Moki que amo al cachorro y….

- Señor Kaiba, tenemos todo listo para partir -dice Hoshisuka- solo lo esperamos a usted.

- Espérame en la limosina -le digo en el tono más frío y molesto que puedo tener. Como odio que interrumpan, bajo lentamente a Moki y dejo libre a mi cachorro aunque no lo desee- cuídense ambos, los llamare en cuanto llegue a Hong Kong, les doy permiso de responderme aunque estén en clases -creo que mi comentario le causó realmente gracia a mi cachorro, pues no puede aguantarse las ganas de reír, que maravilloso partir con este recuerdo.

- ¡Siiiiiii! -dice de lo mas feliz Moki.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Sí claro, le diré al maestro cuando se enfade por el ruido que eres tu llamándome y que me has autorizado a responder -dice riendo y apuntando hacia afuera- será mejor que te marches, ese tipo está algo molesto por tu demora.

- Mmmm -a quién le preocupa ese estúpido de mi asistente, si lo único en que puedo pensar es en todo lo que los extrañaré- soy el jefe puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

- No olvides traerme un regalo -dice Moki como si fuese algo extremadamente importante- y a Jono también.

- Nos veremos en dos semanas -les digo y miro hacia afuera y veo a mi asistente junto a la limosina esperando por mi, camino lentamente hasta el automóvil, como si lo hiciese contando los pasos, una vez junto a la limosina me giro para mirarlos por última vez, sé que estoy sonriendo ante la imagen mas maravillosa que hayan visto mis ojos, Mokuba y mi cachorro sonriéndome. Una vez dentro de la limosina saco mi laptop del portafolio y comienzo a trabajar y sin mirar a Hoshisuka le hablo.

- ¿A qué hora es nuestro vuelo? -le pregunto al imbécil frente a mi- y ¿en cual línea aérea volamos?

- En ninguna señor- dice como si no comprendiera mi pregunta- viajaremos en su avión privado, así que en cuanto usted de la orden partiremos.

- Entonces ¿por qué me interrumpes cuando estoy ocupado? -le digo furioso pero sin levantar la voz- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡No me gusta que me recuerden algo que no he olvidado!

- Dis… disculpe… disculpe señor Kaiba -dice bastante nervioso y tratando de disimularlo- solo vi al muchacho que cuida al joven Mokuba, y no pensé que también estaba con su hermano.

- No es ningún _"muchacho" _es el señor Jonouchi para ti _-_idiota por como estábamos puestos seguro solo vio que abrazaba a mi cachorro y no le importó si nos interrumpía en algo importante o no- los momentos cuando estoy con MI FAMILIA no pueden ser interrumpidos, por ningún motivo.

Cuando mi cachorro y yo comencemos nuestra relación no dejaré que nadie lo menosprecie, tendrán que respetarlo como si de mi mismo se tratase y el primero en tener el privilegio de reverenciarlo será este tipo que tengo enfrente, ¿cómo se le ocurre tratarlo como si fuese alguien común?

- Primera y última vez que lo haces -por mas que sea realmente bueno en su trabajo no olvidaré este comportamiento suyo, si no lo necesitase para acabar pronto el trabajo lo despediría ahora mismo- no me gusta repetir mis ordenes y eso ya lo sabes.

- Comprendo señor Kaiba -dice bajando la mirada e inclinando la cabeza- no se volverá a repetir, no fue mi intención molestarlo.

Prefiero no seguir hablando con este tipo pues me pone de mal humor, debo adelantar todo lo que pueda mi trabajo, así trataré de acabar con todo lo mas pronto posible, definitivamente debo aceptarlo, no seré capaz de estar dos semanas sin mi hermano y mi cachorro junto a mi, creo que es verdad lo que dicen, el amor cambia a las personas, las hace dependientes del ser amado, pero es algo que por ningún motivo cambiaría, desde que estoy enamorado de mi rebelde cachorro dorado me siento el hombre mas feliz y completo del mundo, quien diría que el gran Seto Kaiba caería rendido a los pies de un perro callejero.

Jono, pronto sabrás que tu lugar está entre los brazos de tu dueño, y te lo haré saber en cuanto regrese a casa para no dejar que te separes de mí nunca más, así que ¡PREPÁRATE KATSUYA JONOUCHI!


	8. Días amargos

**8- DIAS AMARGOS**

Ya son 9 días desde que se marchó Kaiba, en clases antes que mis amigos me dijesen algo ya había notado lo distraído que me encuentro, definitivamente esta situación no puede continuar, hasta que me enamoré de mi neko, pensaba que era un persona mucho mas fuerte, me repuse al alejamiento de mi hermana y a la nula preocupación por parte de mis padres, he sido capaz de sobrevivir sin ayuda de ellos desde antes de cumplir los 7 años, pero he descubierto que cuando se trata de mis sentimientos hacia el, soy completamente dependiente de su presencia, necesito verlo aunque sean unos pocos minutos.

Desde que se marchó los mejores momentos del día son cuando tiene una video conferencia para dar los buenos días y las buenas noches a Moki, casualmente siempre me las arreglo para estar allí cuando eso ocurre y puedo verlo por la pantalla, aunque sea unos pocos minutos, pero he notado que ha estado mucho mas distante que de costumbre conmigo, por lo menos cuando estaba aquí discutíamos por alguna tontería o conversábamos, algunas veces sobre lo mucho que me gusta la historia antigua, algo que descubrimos tenemos en común, pero ahora ni siquiera un _"hola perro"_ como acostumbraba.

Lo he meditado muy bien durante mis ahora comunes horas de insomnio pensando que estará haciendo o si ha conocido a alguien en este viaje, no podré seguir de esta forma, así que en cuanto regrese Kaiba le diré que renuncio, que no puedo soportar sus estúpidas cláusulas o algo por el estilo, no puedo estar tan cerca de el sabiendo que esto que siento jamás será correspondido.

- Le ocurre algo señor Jono -me pregunta Roland- hace mas de media hora que está aquí en el jardín y ya comienza a hacer frío.

- Nada solo debía pensar y este lugar es muy tranquilo -le digo tratando de sonar normal- ¿ya llamó Kaiba?

- Aún no, así que debe entrar o no podrá darle las buenas noches -me dice sonriéndome- desde antes de ayer que no lo saluda.

- No pensé que me sentiría así -siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que tratan de salir- hoy no ha sido para nada un buen día ¿me avisaría cuando Moki termine de hablar con su hermano?

- Si no le molesta que le pregunte -dice sentándose junto a mi lado en la banca que se encuentra en medio del jardín- ¿por qué no desea verlo y saludarlo?

- Por que a el no le hacen falta mis saludos, además para que torturarme al verlo -sin darme cuenta las lágrimas han comenzado a caer- pronto me marcharé de aquí así que es mejor que me acostumbre a su ausencia, ya lo pensé y no puedo seguir haciéndome esto, no soy tan fuerte como pensaba.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? -pregunta algo confundido.

- ¡Míreme como estoy! Y solo han pasado unos días desde que Kaiba está de viaje y ya no soporto el no tenerlo cerca -mi voz casi no se oye entre el llanto que ahora me invade- no puedo estar tan cerca de el sabiendo que nunca seré correspondido, como el mismo siempre lo dice, solo soy un perro que jamás podría siquiera soñar con que me vea de otra manera.

Roland me acerca a su pecho y me abraza dejándome llorar mientras me acaricia el cabello como lo haría un padre con su hijo, en vez de disminuir mi llanto su cálida actitud solo hace que toda la frustración que he acumulado sin saberlo salga en forma de lágrimas.

- Llora pequeño, llora todo lo que te haga falta -me dice meciéndome como a un bebé- es bueno llorar, limpia el alma de todos nuestros problemas.

Poco a poco me voy calmando, por lo menos ya no lloro, aunque creo que es porque ya no tengo mas lágrimas que derramar hasta me duele la cabeza de tanto hacerlo, jamás, incluso cuando me sentí abandonado por mi familia había llorado, siempre me daba ánimos solo, pues para que hacerlo si con llorar nada solucionaba, haciéndolo no llevaría comida a mi boca ni conseguiría algo de abrigo, así que poco a poco sin saberlo fui guardando toda esta frustración tan profundo dentro de mi que pensé que ya todo lo había olvidado, pero como siempre el culpable tuvo que ser Kaiba que sin quererlo hizo que ese gran peso fuese eliminado de mi ser. No solo el hecho de darme estas maravillosas semanas sintiéndome parte de una amorosa familia, le debo agradecer ahora también el devolverme la tranquilidad que mi alma necesitaba.

- Gracias por escucharme señor Roland -le digo mostrándole una tímida sonrisa- ahora estoy mas tranquilo, cuando regrese Kaiba le presentaré mi renuncia.

- Lo comprendo -dice sin tratar de averiguar mas- será mejor que descanse, mañana debe ir a clases.

- Me lavaré el rostro e iré con Moki para leerle -le digo poniéndome de pie para entrar con el a la mansión- el peque no me perdonaría si falto a nuestra lectura.

- Le avisaré cuando acabe de hablar con el señor Kaiba -me dice dirigiéndose a la habitación del chibi.

Solo asiento con la cabeza y entro en la habitación que me fue dada, me dirijo al baño y en el gran espejo en este puedo observar mis ojos y mi nariz roja de tanto llorar, en menos de una semana regresará Kaiba y como máximo dejaré esta casa días después, mi neko puede conseguir a alguien que cuide al chibi mientras está en la ciudad, así que no tendrá problemas para encontrar quien cuide de su hermano, por lo menos al peque podré seguir viéndolo los días que nos reunamos con mis amigos, aunque trataré de no prestar atención cuando hable de su hermano mayor, sé que al principio me será algo difícil, pero por la calma de mi corazón esto es lo mejor.

Me pongo a mirar desde el gran balcón de la que pronto dejará de ser mi recámara, por lo menos aunque sea el clima está como mi ánimo, pues por lo visto pronto comenzará un tormenta, hoy será una de esas horribles noches en las que no pueda dormir, desde pequeño es algo a lo que temo, ese horrible sonido nunca me ha dejado dormir y siempre terminaba caminando por la casa cual sonámbulo, por lo menos esta noche tendré una excusa para no dormir. Siento que tocan a la puerta, seguro se trata de Roland para avisarme que el chibi ya terminó de hablar, así que no tardo en abrir.

- ¿Ya acabó de hablar Moki? -le pregunto algo curioso- hoy se demoró mas de lo normal.

- Sí, el joven Mokuba lo espera para leer -me dice sonriéndome amablemente- yo me retiro, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches señor Roland -le digo mostrándole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Entro a la habitación de Moki luego de estar unos minutos fuera tratando de calmarme para que no note mi pésimo estado de ánimo, el peque está sentado en su cama y tapado bajo sus cobijas esperando con el libro en las manos, y pensar que no se lo terminaré de leer, espero que su próxima niñera lo haga. En silencio me acerco y sin decir nada sonriéndole tomo de sus manos el texto para comenzar la lectura, ni siquiera comprendo las palabras que salen de mi boca, estoy en automático nuevamente, con mi sonrisa falsa "marca Jonouchi".

- Por hoy es todo Moki -le digo caminando hacia su cama- mañana terminaremos este capítulo.

- Espera Jono -dice buscando algo bajo su almohada- toma es un regalo por el mes que llevas con nosotros.

- Gra… gracias chibi… no se que decirte -son muy pocas las veces que he recibido un regalo de alguien además de mis amigos cercanos y que no sean por mi cumpleaños o navidad- gracias.

- Espero te agrade -me dice ilusionado, mientras abro el envoltorio con mis manos temblorosas.

- Es un reloj muy hermoso Moki -en realidad se ve que es de todo su gusto, pues en el medio tiene al personaje de su película favorita- va conmigo, definitivamente, tú si que conoces mis gustos chibi.

- Que bueno te gustó, lo elegí yo solo, es de Wall-E, como el mío -me dice con orgullo- al principio estaba algo nervioso de que no te gustara.

- Para nada me encantó -le digo dándole un abrazo- me lo quitaré solo para bañarme, pero ahora es hora de dormir, mañana continuaremos con la lectura y nuevamente muchas gracias por mi regalo.

- Pero aún es temprano, ni siquiera son las 9:30 -dice haciendo un lindo gesto de enfado- no es justo que deba dormir tan temprano.

- Eres un pequeño en crecimiento y como tal necesitas dormir mucho -le digo tratando que comprenda el porque de los horarios- ¿sabías que cuando dormimos nuestro cuerpo crece?

- ¿En serio Jono? -dice con sus ojos abiertos ante el descubrimiento- entonces dormiré mucho, quiero ser tan alto como mi hermano.

- Buenas noches chibi -le doy un beso de despedida- te veré por la mañana, dulces sueños.

- Jono, no olvides invitar a nuestros amigos para el domingo -dice ya casi bostezando.

Asiento con la cabeza y salgo de su habitación, ¡Kami! por que tuvo que mencionar a su hermano, Moki es un niño tan lindo e inocente, me pregunto si mi neko habrá sido así de pequeño. Con todo esto de Kaiba había olvidado lo de nuestros amigos, le diré a Yugi que venga un poco antes, así no será tan extraño mi puntualidad, les diré que me encontré con el peque y como su hermano no estará nos invita a probar los juegos que posee, sí, esa es una buena explicación.

Escucho como la lluvia cae fuera de mi habitación, salgo al balcón para contemplar el como limpia todo lo que toca, ojala y también con ella las personas podásemos borrar nuestros sentimientos, no dudaría en borrar lo que siento por Kaiba, pues sé que me acompañará hasta mis últimos días, he descubierto que soy de las personas que creen en que solo existe un amor para toda la vida, y lamentablemente ese engreído neko resultó ser el mío.

Siento el ruido de un trueno y miro mi nuevo reloj, y el único que he tenido, cuantos minutos pasan antes de ver iluminado el cielo lejano, gracias a Kami aún está lejano, entro al cuarto cerrando tras de mi las puertas francesas que dan al balcón, corro las cortinas y me escondo bajo las cálidas mantas, por lo menos aquí puedo dejar encendidas las luces, oigo cada vez mas cercanos los truenos, siempre los he odiado, desde pequeño, todos los miedos infantiles me vienen a la mente en noches de tormenta, desde que un ladrón pueda entrar hasta el ataque de alguna rata, si hay algo que me asustan son esos asquerosos animales, me paralizo de miedo, pero no es de cobarde o algo así, tengo un buen motivo para mi miedo, de pequeño el único regalo que me dio mi padre fue un camión de bomberos muy grande y con puertas que se abrían, estaba tan contento hasta que al abrir el compartimiento donde salía la manguera de incendios, me salta al rostro una rata negra y gorda, seguro que mi padre se lo había encontrado en la basura y ni siquiera fue capaz de limpiarlo antes.

¡DEMONIOS! Ahora solo hay un par de minutos entre el trueno y rayo, ¡¿acaso en esta maldita ciudad no puede llover sin estas estúpidas tormentas eléctricas?!

…..

- Las utilidades han subido un 10% este mes y con los nuevos productos diseñados por nuestro presidente consideramos que este trimestre terminaremos con un aumento sustantivo en nuestros activos del 30% sin olvidar la reva…

¡RA! Como puede ser que este tipo aún no acabe con su maldito informe, ya estoy harto de todo esto, si no fuesen unos incompetentes ya estaría de regreso en casa, mientras este hombrecito habla lo único en que puedo pensar es que desde ayer no puedo ver a mi cachorro, no puedo soportar mas, necesito verlo, estar con el, cuando hablo con Mokuba casi no puedo controlarme para no gritarle que me hace falta, ni siquiera le puedo hablar normalmente entre insultos, pues en cuanto me respondiese no podría evitar el gritarle que lo extraño y que lo único que he pensado estos días ha sido en cuanto deseo besarlo y abrazarlo, hoy sí o sí debo verlo, por lo menos me calma el mirarlo tan hermoso como siempre, además se cumple un mes desde que llegó a iluminar mi vida, con Moki acordamos darle un presente para que siempre recuerde este momento.

- … y con estos cambios creemos que estará complacido -dice el encargado de las finanzas, mirándome con su estúpida sonrisa- ¿Qué opina usted señor Kaiba?

- Veré que tan buena es la propuesta -les digo poniéndome de pie, saliendo hacia mi oficina no dándoles tiempo de replicar.

- Señor Kaiba cuando estaba en….

- Déjame solo, debo hacer una llamada -le digo a mi asistente antes que comience con que algún idiota me llamó para alguna estupidez- no quiero que nadie me interrumpa.

En cuanto cierra la puerta me preparo para hablar con Mokuba, más le vale a ese perro idiota estar junto a mi hermano, así podré verlo, aunque el casi no me habla solo saluda y luego permanece callado, pero aún así solo verlo me descontrola tanto que no puedo siquiera hablarle de lo nervioso, sé que algo le ocurre su rostro luce triste aunque sigue simulando muy bien su sonrisa, yo lo conozco y algo lo inquieta, y eso me preocupa también a mí.

- ¡Buenas noches hermano! -dice Mokuba en cuanto su rostro aparece en la pantalla- ¿dime cuándo regresas?

- Buenas noches Moki -le digo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo simular, no es que no me de alegría verlo, pero estoy esperando ver aparecer a mi cachorro y eso me pone los nervios a mil- ¿cómo te fue en el colegio?

- Muy bien como siempre -se le ve contento- espero que no estés trabajando mucho.

- Solo lo normal -en realidad he tratado que estos idiotas apresuren su trabajo, son realmente lentos- dime ¿te tratan bien tus compañeros?

- Como ya te lo había dicho -dice algo enfadado por lo repetitiva que le resulta mi pregunta- desde el festival que me tratan normalmente.

- Ya sabes que si pasa algo me lo debes decir -le digo un poco más tranquilo, aunque no del todo, así pasamos más de 20 minutos hablando de su día en la escuela, mientras esperamos a mi cachorro.

- Mejor deja de preguntar Seto y dime ¡¿Qué le compraste a JONO?! -dice casi gritando lo último- ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?

- ¡Claro que no! -le digo enfadado por su suposición- solo que no hables tan fuerte, alguien acaba de entrar.

- No te preocupes, es Roland -se gira para saludarlo- así que dime ¿cuál es tu regalo?

- Te dije que no, o acaso ¿tú me dirás que le compraste? -le digo para tratar de aplacar la curiosidad de mi pequeño hermano- además solo le diré que le compré algo, pero se lo daré cuando regrese.

- ¿Roland has visto a Jono? -pregunta Moki igual de curioso ante la demora de mi cachorro- ya debiese estar aquí.

- Está en su habitación -dice en ese tono suave que sé que utiliza para dar malas noticias- vendrá luego para acostarlo joven Mokuba.

- Que lástima Seto, yo que deseaba entregarle mi regalo estando todos juntos -dice algo desilusionado- bueno aunque estés lejos me conformaba con que vieses lo que elegí.

- Ya lo veré cuando regrese -digo tratando de ocultar mi decepción- ¿me permites hablar un momento a solas con Roland?

- Claro hermano, iré a ponerme mi pijama -dice saliendo en dirección hacia su vestidor- buenas noches y hasta mañana hermano.

- Dulces sueños Mokuba -le digo tratando de ser lo mas normal posible- da mis saludos a Jonouchi.

- Dime Roland ¿qué le ocurre a mi cachorro? -hablo en cuanto Moki se ha alejado, creo que toda la angustia que tengo podría matarme en estos momentos- desde antes que me fuera actuaba algo extraño, ya es el segundo día que no está presente cuando llamo.

- En realidad… señor… -dice pensando su respuesta- el joven Jono no…

- ¿Sabes mas de lo que puedes decir? -le digo comprendiendo su incomodidad al responder- solo dime algo ¿si estuviese allí podría saber que le ocurre?, ¿crees que debo regresar?

- Yo si le recomendaría regresar lo más pronto posible -me dice algo triste- su cachorro a pesar de que se comporta alegre y despreocupado, es alguien muy frágil.

- Ya lo había notado -digo recordando que su felicidad era solo una fachada, con solo averiguar algo de su vida lo descubrí- pues no te preocupes, solo cuídalo que pronto todo se solucionará.

- Como usted diga señor -me dice sonriendo- sé que encontrará la mejor solución.

- Gracias por cuidarlos Roland -realmente mis palabras son de corazón- tu sabes lo que significan para mi, que tengas buenas noches.

- Lo sé señor -dice poniéndose de pie- buenas noches también para usted.

En cuanto termino de hablar comienzo a ordenar todos mis documentos, sé que algo realmente de cuidado está molestando a mi cachorro y en cuanto esté frente a el haré que me lo diga. Tenemos una hora de diferencia así que allá deben ser cerca de las 9 de la noche, antes de terminar de hablar con Roland ya lo había decidido, regreso enseguida a ciudad Domino.

- Hoshisuka ven enseguida -digo llamando por el interfono y continúo mi labor de recoger solo los documentos importantes del escritorio.

- ¿Necesita algo señor Kaiba? -dice apenas entra por la puerta- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- ¿Qué tengo en mi agenda para mañana? -le digo ya recogiendo mi maletín y la gabardina para partir- no, dime solo ¿a qué hora es la primera reunión?

- A las 10 de la mañana tiene un desayuno con el jefe de mercadotecnia -dice como si fuese lo más importante del mundo- y al mediodía es la visita a la planta en el sector de Shek Tong Tsui y luego estará libre.

- Cancela el desayuno -le digo saliendo de mi privado- y cambia la visita para el lunes a primera hora.

- Aún no acaban sus actividades el día de hoy -me dice siguiéndome por el pasillo y casi gritando tras de mi- tiene pendiente…

- Que preparen mi avión, quiero despegar en cuanto sea posible -¿acaso aún no comprende que no me interesa lo que diga?

- Señor Kaiba -dice alcanzándome en el elevador antes que este cierre- hoy tiene una cena muy importante con los miembros de la directiva y sus familias.

- No vine a hacer vida social -le digo enfadado ante su insistencia- antes de salir de Japón advertí que nada de esas estupideces.

- Pero señor la junt… -ni siquiera lo dejo terminar y solo me dirijo hacia mi limosina en cuanto se abre el elevador dejándolo dentro.

Lo único que me importa es que en menos de tres horas estaré frente a mi cachorro y sabré que es lo que le ocurre, aunque deba obligarlo a ello, nadie puede ocultarme nada y mucho menos mi cachorro, haré que me confiese aquello que lo está preocupando.

…**..**

Es casi pasada medianoche y aún no consigo dormir ni un poco, ya estoy cansado de no poder relajarme aunque sea unos momentos, ¿cuándo será el día en que no le tema a estas noches?, y esta maldita tormenta aún continúa, será mejor salir de la cama y hacer algo de provecho, creo que hoy haré mi primera "caminata de reconocimiento" por la mansión, recuerdo que cuando vivía en mi casa hacía esto para estar seguro que todas las ventanas y la puerta estuviesen cerradas, así estaba seguro de que ningún ladrón entrase, el caminar por mi pequeña casa mirando cada rincón y buscando en donde pudiese esconderse el delincuente que según yo había entrado aprovechando la tormenta.

El rechinar del piso siempre me ha ayudado pues aplaca un poco el sonido de los truenos, ¡jajajajaja!, bueno aquí no creo que eso ocurra, pues a mi parecer los pisos están en perfecto estado, pero al ser tan grande este lugar puede que me canse de tanto caminar y me duerma en algún rincón, tal como un perro, según diría Kaiba, Jono deja de pensar en ese idiota, mejor sal de tu habitación y revisa las ventanas de la planta baja.

Este lugar sí que da escalofríos durante la noche, nunca me había atrevido a bajar a estas horas, comienzo el descenso por las escaleras con mi espalda contra la pared así ningún ladrón podrá verme, en cuanto llego al final siento que alguien trata de abrir la puerta principal, esta vez mi paranoia está fundada, sí hay alguien tratando de entrar ¡DEMONIOS!


	9. Un delicioso sabor a menta

**9.- UN DELICIOSO SABOR A MENTA**

Un ladrón trata de entrar ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?, no puedo ir a despertar a alguien del servicio, cuando llegásemos sería tarde y el delincuente estaría dentro de la casa, miro a todos lados tratando de buscar algo que sirva de protección, lo único que puedo ver es el libro de algebra que Moki dejó en la mesa justo al final de las escaleras, ahora que lo pienso, si pudo pasar por los vigilantes de la entrada, no creo que un simple libro sea un impedimento para el, pero no importa, si lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas por lo menos podré aturdirlo unos minutos para poder llamar a la policía, solo debo tratar de evitar que suba, seguro y es algún secuestrador y el chibi es su objetivo ¡maldita delincuencia!, tomo el dichoso libro en mis manos y en cuanto veo la sombra atravesar el umbral me lanzo a toda velocidad contra el intruso para golpearlo, pero el delincuente hace un leve giro buscando algo, paso de largo chocando con la costosa escultura junto a la puerta quedando bocabajo en el piso y de paso golpeándome en la cabeza con mi "arma de ataque", encienden las luces lo que me obliga a cerrar los ojos unos segundos para adaptarme.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¿pero qué pensabas hacer perro? -el solo verlo en el suelo golpeado con un libro que creo debía ser utilizado para noquearme no puede causarme mas diversión, todo el cansancio que tenía debido al viaje se me olvida en el minuto- ¿acaso pensabas golpear a tu amo con eso?

-¡AUCH! -esa voz, no puedo estar oyendo bien, abro mis ojos confirmando que se trata de la razón de mi insomnio, solo me pongo de pie sobándome la cabeza y esperando no lucir tan estúpido frente a mi neko- ¡MALDICIÓN KAIBA!, pensaba que eras un secuestrador.

- ¿Y creías que con ese libro lo detendrías? -las ocurrencias de mi cachorro me causan diversión- en todo caso ¿no deberías estar acostado y no de vigilante nocturno?

- No tenía sueño -dejo el libro y camino hasta sentarme en las escaleras, no sé si es bueno o malo que haya regresado tan pronto- y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es mi casa ¿o ya te olvidaste de tu amo perro? -dejo mi maletín y las llaves que utilicé para entrar, como no avisé que vendría, no quise que la guardia nocturna despertase a alguien del servicio para que me abriese, ahora que lo miro allí sentado, luce realmente triste.

- Sé que es tu casa Kaiba, solo que ¿no se supone que estabas en Hong Kong? -bueno si Kami me ha puesto a mi neko frente a mi, no creo que sea un mal momento para decirle que renuncio, como dicen al mal paso darle prisa.

- ¿Te ocurre algo perro?, estás realmente callado y eso no es normal en ti -definitivamente hay algo que está preocupando a mi cachorro- respóndeme perro.

- Nada que te interese -no le digo nada mas, solo bajo mi cabeza para que no me vea, necesito tomar fuerzas para decirle que….

POV de Kaiba: Ni siquiera se lo que me pasó por la mente al ver que no me respondía, solo lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto para ponerlo en mi hombro como si se tratase de un bulto, ni siquiera le doy tiempo a reaccionar, me dirijo a mi despacho y una vez dentro cierro tras de mi la puerta con seguro y lo dejo caer algo brusco sobre el sofá que muchas veces a sido mi cama cuando he trabajado en exceso.

- ¿Qué te pasa ricachón idiota? -ahora sí que estoy realmente molesto- no soy ningún objeto para que me trates así.

- Eso mismo deseo saber yo -aunque está enfadado, por lo menos me está hablando y eso es un avance- desde que me fui de viaje estás extraño, cuando hablaba con Mokuba escasamente me decías hola y hace dos días que ni siquiera estás presente cuando llamo.

- ¿Y eso en qué te afecta?, ¿no me digas que el darte los buenos días también es una de esas estúpidas cláusulas tuyas? -no creo poder soportar estar mas tiempo junto a Kaiba sin hacer alguna tontería- me alegra que regresaras pues te informo que renuncio.

- ¿Cómo que renuncias? -no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, tal vez oí mal- deja de decir estupideces perro, tu no puedes renunciar.

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME PERRO!, ¿acaso toda esa inteligencia de la que tanto presumes no te alcanza para recordar como me llamo? -me dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá del que me había levantado para gritarle y apoyo mi rostro entre mis piernas para ocultar las lagrimas que desean salir- ¿cómo pude enamorarme de un idiota sin corazón como tu?

- ¡Claro que sé como te llamas! -luce tan triste en estos momentos que me rompe el corazón, pero a la vez estoy feliz pues no se ha percatado de la confesión que me ha hecho - eres Katsuya Jonouchi -ahora sí parece un cachorro abandonado- el idiota duelista de cuarta -me acerco lentamente hacia el- el pésimo estudiante que ama la clase de historia, aunque el idiota que tenemos por maestro lo odie -por fin me encuentro frente a el y pongo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura- el perro igual de rebelde cómo su dorado cabello -tomo su rostro entre mis manos para que me mire directamente a los ojos- mi cachorro revoltoso -no dice nada así que aprovecho y le beso la frente mientras pongo una mano detrás de la nuca y con la otra rodeo su cintura acercándolo mas a mi- te amo Katsuya, desde el primer día en que te vi al lado de ese enano de Moto, y te advierto una cosa, ahora que se que sientes lo mismo que yo, no te dejaré huir de mi lado, por mas que lo intentes no te alejarás de tu amo.

Lo beso solo rozando sus labios, al principio mi cachorro se muestra algo asustado ante mi acto pero sé que lo desea tanto como yo, solo son pequeños roces de nuestros labios, pues estoy seguro que ambos somos inexpertos en esta materia, estoy convencido de eso por como se tensa al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos, como había deseado este momento y ahora lo único que quiero es seguir disfrutando de su delicioso sabor.

POV de Jono: Sin dejarme responder me sorprende con un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, ¡KAMI! de la sorpresa siento que he tensado los hombros, pero se siente tan bien, esos suaves roces de sus cálidos labios, ni siquiera en mis sueños pensé que solo este tímido acto fuese tan maravilloso, quiero estar por siempre entre sus brazos que en estos momentos me brindan tanta protección, un trueno cae cerca lo que me hace por fin reaccionar y lo aparto de mi.

- Déjame Kaiba -le digo empujándolo, alejándome de el y poniéndome de pie para tratar de salir de este lugar- no estoy de humor para tus juegos.

- No es ningún juego -le digo alcanzándolo cerca de la puerta, lo tomo por los hombros y lo apreso con mi cuerpo antes que intente salir- ¡mírame!, ¡mírame bien Katsuya!, ¿acaso piensas que cancelaría mis compromisos solo para viajar a poder burlarme de ti en persona?

- ¿Cómo que cancelaste?, ¿acaso no terminaste tu trabajo? -esto no lo puedo creer, si Kaiba ama su trabajo ¿y lo deja por venir a verme?- ¿entonces por qué regresaste?

- Estaba preocupado por ti, desde que me fui estas extraño -le digo en el tono mas dulce que tengo, creo que mi respuesta lo ha descolocado, pues ya no trata de escabullirse de mis brazos- cuando no apareciste hoy, pues me preocupé y regresé para ver si te ocurría algo malo.

- No me pasa nada malo, bueno no físicamente por lo menos -le digo mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me fascinan y que no muestran mentira alguna en sus palabras.

- ¿Dime que te pasa cachorro?, no me preocupes más -¡Ra!, ¿por qué su rostro muestra tanta angustia?

- Solo… estaba triste…

- Sabes, yo no creo haber podido soportar otro día si no sabía de ti -no se que hacer para que me diga lo que lo entristece, solo le digo la verdad, lo que ocurría en mi- ¿qué te tenía triste?, dímelo cachorro o no podré saber como ayudarte.

- Yo… bueno… -creo que oí mal, no puede ser que mi neko me haya dicho que me extrañaba.

- Ya basta de esto -mejor le digo de una vez lo que siento, desde cuando soy una de esas personas que hablan con rodeos- te amo Katsuya, te juro por mi…

- No… no digas nada mas -lo interrumpo dándole un suave beso en los labios, si el ha sido capaz de confesarse yo no puedo quedar atrás como un cobarde- te amo Seto, te extrañé tanto estos días -le confieso por fin, ocultando mi rostro en su fuerte pecho.

- Entonces cachorro ¿por qué no me hablabas cuando llamaba?, y ¿por qué desde hace dos días ni siquiera estabas presente en las llamadas? -le digo guiándolo de la mano para sentarnos nuevamente en el sofá- no lo comprendo, si se supone me extrañabas.

- Porque cuando llamabas estabas extraño, ni siquiera intentabas decirme alguno de los apodos que me tienes, solo un frío ¡hola! -entrelazo mis manos con las de el y le miro a los ojos para que vea que soy totalmente sincero- además debía tratar de ir olvidándote y acostumbrarme a no verte, pensaba que este amor era algo unilateral.

- Eres un cachorro tonto -le digo jalándolo del brazo para sentarlo a horcajadas en mis piernas y lo abrazo por la cintura para acercarlo todo lo que me sea posible, mi cachorro reposa su cabeza en mi hombro y le hablo en su oído- no sabes cuanto debía controlarme para no decirte cuanto te extrañaba, no pensé que sería tan dependiente de tu presencia cachorro.

Debo controlarme para no besarlo en estos instantes, pues primero debemos aclarar completamente lo que sentimos, así que mientras le acaricio su espalda, algo que no puedo evitar, comienzo a relatarle todas mis estrategias para que se lograra fijar en mi, eso sí obviando las cláusulas inventadas y el problema pelirrojo, además de todas las locas ideas que se me ocurrieron para sacarlo del país sin documentos y así pudiesen acompañarme en el viaje, mi cachorro solo se deja acariciar y aunque trate de evitarlo mi entrepierna no puede permanecer dormida por mucho tiempo teniéndolo tan cerca de mí.

- Sabía que eras posesivo, pero no al punto de chantajear a un maestro para salirte con la tuya -le digo riendo para que no piense que estoy enfadado ante su relato y dándole otro beso suave, solo rozando sus labios- pero no tienes que estar celoso, yo solo te amo a ti mi neko celoso, mucho menos sentir celos de Tristán.

- ¡NO SON CELOS!, solo que no me gusta como se comporta contigo -¿cómo puede mi cachorro pensar que siento celos de ese mono?- espero que le digas que tienes novio y que deje de abrazarte tanto, si no quiere terminar sin dientes.

- Esos son celos Seto, no me lo niegues -le hablo mientras le voy llenando el rostro de besos- pero me gusta que seas así de celoso conmigo, aunque como decirle esa mentira del novio, es mi amigo y sabrá que no es cierto.

- ¿Cómo que mentira?, ¿acaso no soy tu novio? -quizás a Katsuya no le agrade sentirse atado, nuevamente estoy lleno de esta inseguridad que solo el perder a mi cachorro me provoca, le tomo el rostro para que me mire directamente- ¿acaso no quieres una relación formal conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero una relación formal! -le digo sonriéndole para que se relaje pues en su rostro se nota preocupación, creo que no comprendió lo que le quise decir- me refiero a que hasta el momento nadie me ha pedido ser mi novio.

- ¡No me asustes Jonouchi! -por fin puedo respirar tranquilo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración, solo se trataba de una de las ocurrencias de mi cachorro- pensé que no había necesidad de pedírtelo ¿o piensas que a todos quienes conozco les permito utilizarme de silla?

- ¡Espero que no! -le digo besándolo y mordiéndole el labio inferior- soy casi tan celoso y posesivo como tu, solo que yo sí lo demuestro.

- ¡Entonces Katsuya Jonouchi! -aunque sé la respuesta, de cualquier forma me siento nervioso al hacer la pregunta- ¿quieres ser mi novio?

- ¡Claro que si Seto!, es lo que mas deseo -lo beso en la frente- me encantaría ser tu novio -ahora le beso la punta de la nariz algo que lo hace sonreír- les diré a mis amigos que estoy fuera del mercado -le sonrío y nos besamos.

Al principio el beso es dulce y tierno, pero poco a poco se vuelve mas demandante, siento como su lengua trata de entrar en mi boca, le sonrío y permito su intromisión, a pesar de nuestra torpeza inicial poco a poco vamos aprendiendo llegando a que por fin nuestras lenguas se entrelacen y jugueteen en un beso profundo, solo nos acariciamos por encima de la ropa durante varios minutos aún así siento el calor de sus manos, todo en mi novio es algo irresistible, sentado aún sobre el, comienzo sin darme cuenta a rozar mi entrepierna con la suya y poco a poco nuestras hombrías van despertando, un súbito temblor recorre mi espalda al sentir como Seto introduce sus manos bajo mi camiseta de dormir, sus manos tibias recorren mi estómago hasta llegar a mis pezones y comienza a juguetear con ellos, mientras me animo a quitarle su saco y tirar de la corbata, el solo se deja hacer sin detener los besos que ahora sin la estorbosa tela bajan desde mi cuello hasta mi torso, no se en que momento me despojó de la camiseta, al sentirme en desventaja jalo su camisa sin importarme los botones y descubro sus formados pectorales, definitivamente mi neko es mucho mas atlético que yo, su piel de un suave color canela desprende un aroma tan grato a mis sentidos, mezcla de menta y madera, mi novio es todo un espécimen que muchas y muchos desearían poseer.

Lo empujo un poco para dejarlo completamente recostado sobre el sofá y ante su asombro comienzo a besarlo en los labios, luego desciendo y hago lo mismo con la barbilla, el me sostiene de las caderas acariciando mi trasero, le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y bajo hasta su cuello lamiendo y besando, tratando de no dejar alguna marca muy evidente, pero al llegar a sus pezones los acaricio en círculos copiando el movimiento que he empezado a hacer con mi pelvis sobre su virilidad, sin dejar de jugar con el pezón izquierdo introduzco el otro en mi boca y comienzo a jugar con el, besando, mordiendo y jalando hasta dejarlo completamente erecto, luego repito la operación con el otro y mi neko con su respiración agitada, solo me mira con un notorio brillo de pasión y algo de asombro en sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esto? -le jalo con fuerza del cabello para tener su rostro cerca del mío y no dejarlo escapar, no puedo creer que mi cachorro sepa como excitar tan bien sin siquiera….sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado- ¡si has estado con alguien mas dímelo!, ¡quién sea lo voy a destripar con mis propias manos! y a ti…... ¡no te quepa la menor duda que te encerraré de por vida!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -las ocurrencias de mi neko cuando está celoso- pues tendré que despedirme de la computadora que me diste -le digo mordiendo nuevamente su labio- pobre de mi, me agradaba tenerla conmigo sobre todo siendo algo que tu elegiste -su rostro es un verdadero poema al asombro- ¿sabías que internet no solo sirve para ver tus acciones en la bolsa?

- Eres un cachorro muy travieso -¡RA!, casi me da un infarto de solo imaginarlo en los brazos de otra persona- no me asustes cachorro, tendré que castigarte por la bromita.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar lo giro para quedar sobre el y comienzo a besarlo en los labios jugueteando con nuestras lenguas, tan fuertemente que en pocos minutos los tiene enrojecidos e hinchados por la presión, beso su cuello y no tengo su consideración, así que lo marco en un lugar difícil de ocultar, lo mismo con toda la piel que esta expuesta para mi deleite, besando y mordiendo sus pezones, no le quedará dudas a quien lo mire que este cachorro salvaje tiene dueño, el solo enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y comienza a gemir, algo que me excita más y más.

- ¡Seto… sigue… ahhhhh! -ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente, los besos y caricias de mi neko me llevan a otro mundo, uno lleno de placer en donde solo existimos los dos- ¡… me encanta…como… ahhhhhh tus besos….!

- ¡Y a mi… me encanta tu sabor…cachorro! -no sé como puedo articular una frase completa ante esta deliciosa y desconocida sensación de placer- ¡vamos cachorro…..gime mas…no sabes lo que me excita oírte!

- ¡Ya…..me estoy….ahhhhhh…..percatando de ello! -le digo mientras mi mano toca su pene que a pesar de la ropa se siente bastante duro, yo estoy igual que el, pero el solo sentirlo así por mi es algo que me enloquece, deseo probarlo, sentir su miembro palpitante por primera vez, Seto quiere tocarme también, pero lo detengo- espera amor…. ¡ahhhh detente! -muy a su pesar lo hace y aprovecho su distracción para regresar a la postura anterior sobre el y sin dejar que proteste le bajo el cierre del pantalón e introduzco mi mano en su ropa interior buscando su miembro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cachorro? -le pregunto sospechando su respuesta, pero algo asombrado por su actitud decidida- yo deseaba hacértelo primero.

- Esta vez quiero ser yo quien de el primer paso -solo le sonrío y sin dejar de mirarlo le bajo su pantalón y la ropa interior, paso la punta de mi lengua por todo su tronco hasta su glande, que luce unas gotas de líquido pre seminal, luego hago el camino de regreso y me detengo a lamer unos minutos sus testículos, repito este delicioso juego varias veces provocando que los gemidos de mi neko sean cada vez mas fuertes, aunque trata de controlarse y no rogar porque lo meta de una vez en mi boca, solo me mira con deseo.

- ¡Ahhhh…cachorro…..tu lengua…es una delic…delicia ahhhhhhhh! -no es mi estilo rogar, pero si vamos a ser una pareja debo ser sincero en todo y pedir lo que deseo, al igual que el debe hacerlo conmigo- ¡vamos cacho…cachorro ahhhhhhhh…méte…métela en la boca…..!

- ¡Itadakimasu! -solo pongo la punta del glande en mi boca, mientras mis manos se dedican a acariciar sus testículos, lentamente voy metiéndome su miembro de un tamaño bastante considerable en mi boca y comienzo a subir y bajar mi lengua por el, lentamente lo saco y repito el proceso aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de las succiones.

- ¡Ahhhhhh…cachorro…ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhh…más rápido…..te amo Katsuya, no sabes cuanto lo hago! -¡RA!, su boca es el paraíso, creo que el también disfruta tanto como yo esto, pues ahora tiene los ojos cerrados, algo que me niego a hacer a pesar de desearlo, no quiero perderme esta imagen tan gloriosa de mi cachorro mamando mi pene por primera vez, mis dedos enredados en sus cabellos revueltos sobre mi abdomen sudoroso, marcándole el ritmo que deseo lleve- ¡si continuas…..ahhhhhh así…..me harás…..acabar en cualquier….ahhhhhh…..así cachorro…..vamos…ahhhhhhhh…chupa mas… rápido…mételo todo…..ahhhhhhhh vamos!

- Mmmmm -aumento más y más el ritmo como mi neko lo pide, siento como sus gemidos aumentan y me hacen saber que estoy haciéndolo bien me hacen desear complacerlo completamente, jamás había hecho algo así, solo lo había visto en películas, pero creo que al estar con la persona que amas es algo que se da por instinto, por los gemidos que oigo al parecer está a punto de acabar, trata de sacar su miembro de mi boca pero me aferro a sus caderas para impedírselo y solo acelero aún mas el ritmo de mis mamadas.

- ¡AHHHHHHH CACHORROOOOO! -aunque no deseaba obligarlo a tragarse toda mi semilla, me excitó mucho mas el que me impidiese correrme fuera de su boca, eso hizo que mi descarga fuera de lo mas abundante y mi cachorro solo trata de tragar todo lo que puede- eso fue…..lo mas grandioso que he sentido -se ve realmente hermoso tendido sobre el sofá, con el torso húmedo por el sudor y su cabello aún mas revuelto de lo normal.

- Tu sabor es delicioso neko -le digo tragando lo último de su semen que escurrió por las comisuras de mis labios y dándole un beso muy apasionado para luego ante un asombrado Seto ponerme de pie- vamos a dormir.

- Pero yo quiero… -deseaba hacerlo sentir lo mismo que el a mi, pero al verlo bien luce algo ojeroso.

- Lo sé amor, pero debes descansar, seguro el viaje te dejó cansado -le extiendo la mano para que se levante- además no creo poder mantenerme de pie, casi no he dormido estos días y mañana tengo clases, no como tu que tienes permiso hasta la próxima semana.

- Está bien cachorro, aunque mañana sí iré a clases, no pienso quedarme solo -le digo mientras me subo mi ropa interior y mis pantalones, y le acerco su camiseta, ni siquiera me preocupo que la camisa que traigo ya no posee ningún botón, con la expresión mas lastimosa que tengo solo le hablo- pero cachorro solo te pido algo, déjame dormir contigo esta noche, no quiero estar sin ti.

- Mmmmm -luce como un niño desvalido con su cabello alborotado y su camisa completamente abierta- ¿quién podría negarle algo a ese rostro de ángel que has puesto mi neko?

Le tomo de la mano para guiarlo en silencio por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, el solo me sigue sin decir nada, pero luce algo agotado, no sé si por el viaje o por el orgasmo que acaba de tener, me hubiese fascinado recibir el mismo trato de su parte, pero sé que el viaje aunque en un avión privado, es igual de cansador, además que según me dijo estuvo trabajando mucho mas de lo normal. Una vez que llegamos frente a mi puerta se sorprende.

-¿Pensé que dormiríamos en mi habitación? -quise decir nuestra habitación, pero me detuve a tiempo, no deseo que piense que lo estoy apurando.

- Lo siento, pero debo estar cerca por si Moki necesita algo -le doy un beso suave en los labios y abro entrando antes que el y buscando algún pijama para que utilice, por suerte aún conservo el que mi neko me prestó la primera noche que me quedé en esta casa- toma amor, usa esto, así estarás mas cómodo.

- Mañana le diremos de nuestra relación a Mokuba -le digo mientras mi cachorro ya está acostado esperando por mi, así que sin pudor me cambio frente a el, después de todo ya conoce lo más íntimo de mi, el solo me observa en silencio mirando atentamente lo que solo el puede apreciar, una vez preparado me acuesto atrayéndolo hacia mis brazos- este es tu lugar cachorro, entre mis brazos, espero que no lo olvides nunca, tu solo me perteneces a mi, eres Mi cachorro.

- Tu tampoco lo olvides Seto, eres tan mío como yo soy tuyo -le doy un beso en los labios y me aferro a su pecho para dormir- buenas noches, te amo Seto Kaiba.

- Buenas noches cachorro -apago las luces y lo aprisiono mucho mas a mi cuerpo, desde esta noche soy un hombre completo, y nada ni nadie impedirá que seamos una familia desde hoy- te amo Katsuya Jonouchi.

Creo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía esta sensación tan placentera, aún no estoy del todo dormido, pues siento como el dulce aroma a miel y almendras de mi cachorro llega a mi nariz y me va aturdiendo lentamente, no quiero siquiera respirar muy fuerte para que no vaya a despertarse y me arranque este delicioso peso y calidez que siento sobre mi cuerpo, poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos, pero antes de caer profundamente dormido veo como sus cabellos rubios y alborotados cubren mi hombro y sus brazos descansan sobre mi vientre mientras los míos están envolviéndolo completamente por la cintura, me doy cuenta que no me incomoda el que vayamos a dormir en esta posición, al contrario me parece cómoda y relajante, definitivamente mi cachorro luce como un ángel cuando duerme plácidamente, dormir cada noche siendo su rostro lo último que vea por las noches y lo primero al despertarme en las mañanas es algo que, a pesar de mi confiada personalidad, pensé no llegaría a experimentar, deseo permanecer con el en mis brazos el resto de mi vida.


	10. Adicto a la miel

**10.- ADICTO A LA MIEL**

La poca luz de día que se cuela por las gruesas cortinas me hace pensar que ya ha amanecido, pero aún no puedo saber que tan tarde es, lentamente muevo un poco mi rostro para poder ver al reloj que está sobre la mesita de noche, realmente hemos dormido mas de lo acostumbrado, ambos tendemos a estar en pie alrededor de las 6 y 30 de la mañana, a pesar de ya no tener que repartir periódicos mi cachorro no puede dormir más allá de ese horario como me lo dijo una vez que le pregunté, pero ya son casi las 7 y veo que sigue profundamente dormido, se remueve un poco, al principio me asusto pensando que pronto despertará, pero solo gira su cabeza quedando ahora con su rostro hacia mi, no pienso ser yo quien lo saque de su sueño, para nada me molestaría estar toda la mañana con el en esta posición, solo espero que nada nos interrum….

- ¿¡JONO ESTAS DESPIERTO!? -dice Moki gritando desde afuera y casi sacando la puerta de tanto golpearla.

- ¡YA VOY MOKI, ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO! -le digo tratando de enfocar bien en esta penumbra.

He dormido tan bien luego de que mi neko y yo nos confesáramos nuestros sentimientos y bueno, de solo recordar lo que me atreví a hacerle me ruborizo, aún creo poder sentir su olor en mi piel, estiro mi mano para encender la luz pero me doy cuenta que estoy durmiendo sobre el cuerpo de…..MI NEKO de la sorpresa doy un salto de la cama enredándome en las sábanas y tirando todo lo que está sobre la mesita de noche, si no fuese por la rápida reacción de Kaiba hubiese caído al suelo, el sólo me mira casi enfadado por mi torpeza.

- ¿Te sucede algo Jono? -se escucha bastante preocupado el pequeño- ¿puedo entrar?

- ¡Enseguida te abro chibi! -le digo mientras me suelto de los brazos de mi neko, salgo de la cama y trato de buscar su ropa que dejó abandonada en la salita lanzándola al cuarto de baño ante su mirada atónita, me acerco para susurrarle- ¡vamos, escóndete en el baño!

- ¡No quiero, estoy muy bien aquí! -me envuelvo nuevamente entre las sabanas, no se qué tanto le preocupa ahora a mi cachorro- solo es mi hermano ¿qué importa si ve que pasé la noche contigo?, no hicimos nada mas que dormir, además igual hoy se enterará de lo nuestro.

- ¡No quiero que se entere porque te vea acostado en mi cama! -¡KAMI! luce tan sexy con su cabello desordenado y ese pijama de seda azul, es toda una tentación, concéntrate Jono- ¡por favor! no quiero que piense mal.

- Mas pareces una esposa descubierta con su amante -ante el rostro de súplica que mi cachorro me lanza antes de ir hacia la puerta, muy a mi pesar le obedezco- me debes un gran favor.

- Hoy madrugaste chibi -ya está incluso vestido, al parecer es mas tarde de lo que pensaba, pero dormí tan bien junto al calor que mi neko emanaba- dormí de mas y se me adormeció una pierna ¡jajajajaja!

- Tu si que eres divertido Jono -me dice burlándose de mi supuesto inconveniente- ya son las 7 y 10, te espero abajo.

- Enseguida bajo peque -le digo rascando mi cabeza tratando de verme normal- me daré un baño rápido y te veo en el comedor.

- Está bien, allí te espero -me dice saliendo de la habitación sonriente, cierro nuevamente con seguro y entro al baño para refrescarme.

-¡Vaya no pensé comenzar de este modo nuestra primera mañana juntos! -le digo comenzando a vestirme con mi ropa del día anterior, mientras muestro un falso enojo- lanzado casi a patadas de la cama de mi novio y obligado a ocultarme como un delincuente.

- Lo siento neko -me acerco a abrazarlo pero el me rehúye mirando hacia otro lado- es solo que no deseaba, que Moki pensara…. bueno… que crea que en lugar de informarle que habías regresado te fuiste directo a mis brazos.

-Mmmm -no lo había visto desde ese punto, realmente tiene razón, pero no soy de quienes aceptan tan fácilmente sus errores.

- No te enfades por favor neko -le digo acercándome a el para mirarlo de frente- el despertar contigo es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso del regalo? -lo abrazo y atraigo hacia mi sin ni siquiera terminar de acomodar mi ropa, no estoy pensando bien en estos momentos así que no puedo comprender lo que mi cachorro dice- no te entiendo.

- Pues por el mes de estar trabajando contigo -le digo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿sabías que Moki me dio un presente como recuerdo?, me regaló un reloj de Wall-E, igual al de el.

- Aunque no sabía lo que te había comprado, fue mi idea lo del regalo -le digo con aire de superioridad- se suponía que te lo entregaría cuando habláramos ayer por la noche, fue su idea hacerlo así, pero cierto cachorro no apareció.

- Lo siento neko, no lo sabía -bajo la mirada apenado por arruinar la sorpresa que me tenían- al parecer Moki no está enfadado.

- ¡Claro que no! el sí pudo darte su regalo, no como yo -le digo soltándolo y saliendo del baño, tratando de sonar mas apenado y decepcionado de lo que estoy- solo por tratarme así de mal, no te daré mi regalo, yo que esperaba un despertar mas amoroso.

- ¿En verdad me compraste algo? -le digo deteniéndolo del brazo antes que intente salir de la habitación- dime que es ¡POR FIS, POR FIS, POR FIS SETO!

- ¡Quizás si me dieses los buenos días como es debido podría pensarlo! -le digo mirándolo con mi mejor cara de inocente y me acerco para hablarle a su oído, algo que descubrí anoche le excita bastante- trata de convencerme cachorro.

POV Jono: Me acerco a mi neko poniéndome entre el y la puerta de salida, ahora que lo miro con detenimiento me percato que no esta tan enfadado como había pensado, me coloco en punta de pies y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para alcanzar sus labios, le doy un suave beso casi tímido en la comisura de sus labios mientras el solo se deja hacer.

- Buenos días mi neko -ahora le acaricio sus deliciosos labios con mi lengua, escucho salir un suave gemido lo que produce que abra un poco su boca, así que aprovecho para introducir mi lengua en busca de la suya.

POV Kaiba: El sentir el roce de la lengua de mi cachorro en mis labios me hace gemir sin proponérmelo, así el tramposo logra colarse dentro de mi boca y comenzamos un apasionado juego de lenguas luchando por ver quien domina finalmente, lo tomo por la cintura aferrándolo mas a mi cuerpo y lo aprisiono contra la puerta, lo elevo con facilidad para quedar a la misma altura, realmente es mas delgado de lo que luce, mi cachorro enreda sus piernas en mi cintura mientras juguetea enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras una de mis manos permanece en su cadera, la otra comienza a acariciar su delicioso trasero, ¡Kami! como me calienta el solo hecho de poder tocarlo, nos besamos hasta que la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones nos impide continuar.

- ¡Buenos días cachorro! -le digo con la voz entrecortada y sosteniéndolo aún le sonrío- esta sí es la manera de saludar a tu novio, espero no lo olvides cachorro travieso.

- No lo haré mi neko -le sonrío y le doy otro pequeño beso en los labios, pero cuando trata de profundizarlo se lo impido- vamos Seto, bájame, debo cambiarme para ir con Moki.

- Mmmmm -como puede ser tan cabeza dura y no dejarse llevar, muy a mi pesar lo bajo, no sin antes besar su cuello para dejarle una nueva marca, mucho mas notoria que la de la noche anterior- ve, en el desayuno de daré tu regalo.

- ¡No seas malo, no me hagas esperar! -le ruego poniendo la mejor cara de inocente que tengo- no puedo esperar, la curiosidad me matará.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -mi cachorro resultó ser realmente curioso y manipulador, mejor trato de irme rápidamente o esa carita de cachorrito abandonado me terminará por convencer- si te lo doy ahora, Moki se dará cuenta que te vi antes que a el ¿acaso al esconderme no querías evitar aquello?

- Lo había olvidado -vaya ahora sí caí culpa de mis propias palabras- pero porque no me dices que es y yo pondré cara de sorpresa cuando me lo des.

- No seas tramposo -cuando estoy casi por salir le doy un suave beso- mientras menos te demores mas pronto podrás saber que es.

- Esta bien, eres malo neko -le digo mostrándole la lengua y una sonrisa- te veo abajo en 10 minutos.

Creo que por lo menos no he olvidado los viejos tiempos y en el tiempo acordado me encontraba bajando las escaleras con mi mochila en la mano, me siento algo nervioso con la confesión que le realizaremos a Moki, espero que el chibi no lo tome a mal, después de todo soy alguien común y corriente, no tengo nada extraordinario como para que Seto se fijara en mí, soy alguien de la clase trabajadora, si no fuese por todo lo que trabajaba en realidad podría ser considerado casi indigente, en materia académica soy un alumno promedio, ¡Kami! ahora que lo pienso ¿qué me vio Kaiba que se enamoró de mi?, mejor no pensar demasiado, aunque el chibi no tiene esos complejos sobre las diferencias entre las personas, además aún es pequeño así que mantiene intacta su inocencia, y sobre todo ama a su hermano y seguro no se opondrá a verlo feliz, aunque sea con un perro callejero, como me llama mi neko cuando discutimos. Dejo mi mochila en la mesa cerca de la puerta de entrada en donde ya se encuentra la del chibi y me encamino al comedor, antes de entrar respiro profundamente para calmarme, bueno, solo espero que suceda lo mejor para todos.

- ¡JONO!, que bien que ya bajaste -me dice con su entusiasmo de siempre- mira quien vino por el fin de semana.

- Ya nos habíamos visto Mokuba -le digo y veo el rostro pálido de mi cachorro, pensando seguramente que he olvidado nuestra conversación- le saludé luego de verte a ti.

- Es cierto Moki -le digo sentándome a la mesa, por poco me da un infarto pensando que mi neko le diría que nos vimos en cuanto el llegó esta madrugada, resultó ser mucho mas rápido que yo al vestirse- ya le había dado los buenos días a tu hermano.

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos, tengo que hablar algo contigo Mokuba -estoy algo nervioso, quien diría que revelarle el nombre de la persona que amo a mi hermanito me pondría así, mi cachorro solo observa en silencio- ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo te hablé que estaba enamorado de alguien?

- Sí claro que me acuerdo -se ve algo confundido y ansioso el peque- ¿acaso seguiste mi consejo y ya te declaraste?

- Sí, y como lo esperaba aceptó ser mi novio -ni siquiera miro a mi cachorro, pues sé que no le a agradado la seguridad de mis palabras, además con esa frase a mi hermanito le ha quedado claro que se trata de otro hombre- dime ¿pero qué opinas de esto?

-Si te hace feliz es todo lo que me importa -vaya creo que la primera parte de la confesión lo ha tomado bien, por eso dejaré pasar el comentario de mi neko- pero dime ¿lo conozco?

- De hecho sí -tomo la mano de mi cachorro, el cual solo se ruboriza y baja la cabeza sin mirar a Mokuba- es Katsuya, hoy por la mañana se lo pedí.

- Espero que esto no te moleste Moki -mi voz sonó realmente nerviosa y casi en un susurro, Seto solo aprieta mas mi mano dándome confianza- yo solo deseo que tu estés de acuerdo pues no deseo ser causa de algún problema entre ustedes.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! -¡Kami! eso era lo que me temía, que el chibi no estuviese de acuerdo con mi relación con su hermano, por lo menos tuve una pequeña ilusión- ¡es la mejor noticia que me han dado! -dice poniéndose de pie y abrazándonos por el cuello a ambos.

- Moki, suéltanos un poco que casi no nos dejas respirar, ve a tu asiento y termina de desayunar -sabía que mi hermano lo tomaría bien, pero no esperaba que tanto- veo que mi elección te ha gustado.

- Jono es el mejor cuñado que pueda pedir -dice mirándome con su sonrisa de siempre- gracias al cielo y mis ruegos fueron oídos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso chibi? -ya estoy mas calmado, incluso me ha comenzado a dar hambre, aunque mi neko aún no suelta mi mano- neko ¿podrías devolverme mi mano para poder desayunar?

- ¡No! utiliza la otra, esta es mía -le digo besándola, veo su expresión de asombro y como se encuentra ruborizado hasta las orejas mientras Mokuba nos mira sonriente- esta bien, solo te la prestaré para que acabes de comer pronto y pueda darte tu regalo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, si que eres posesivo Seto -dice riendo ante las ocurrencias de su hermano y luego dirigiéndose a mi- sobre lo que me preguntaste antes Jono, sobre mis ruegos, pues verás, cuando tu novio me contó que estaba enamorado temí que fuese de alguien aburrido relacionado con su trabajo, así que todas las noches pedía que ese alguien fuese una persona como tu.

- ¿Cómo yo? -eso realmente me ha sorprendido, creo que también a mi neko que lo mira igual de curioso- ¿por qué alguien como yo, no te comprendo?, soy de lo más común.

- Alegre, de buen corazón, totalmente desinteresado cuando se trata de ayudar a alguien y fiel a tus amigos -sus palabras suenan tan sinceras- y que mejor que tener a la persona que desde que comencé a conocer, pensé sería perfecto para mi hermano mayor, me siento mucho mas feliz, pues, aunque suene algo egoísta, sé que me quieres tanto como Seto ¿qué mas podría desear?

- Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con mi elección Mokuba -le acaricio el cabello y le doy un beso en la frente, mi cachorro se ha quedado sin habla, se ve que está tratando de aguantar las lágrimas- ve a buscar mi portafolios, allí tengo el regalo de mi cachorro.

POV Jono: El chibi sale corriendo hasta el recibidor en donde anoche Seto dejó sus cosas, yo comienzo a llorar en silencio, jamás pensé que Moki pensara tan bien de mí, mi neko solo me mira en silencio y seca mis lagrimas con sus manos acariciando mis mejillas.

- ¿Sabes Kaiba? -le digo ya mas calmado y serio- si Moki no me hubiese aceptado no habría continuado con esta relación.

- No pienses en cosas que no pasaron -sé que mi cachorro lo dice en serio, solo me acerco y le doy un suave beso en los labios- eso no hubiese pasado, Mokuba te ama muchísimo, y una cosa mas ¡jamás vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido! suena realmente frío y me fascina oír mi nombre en tus labios.

- Realmente se ven muy bien juntos -dice el chibi, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó- díganme ¿cuándo se lo dirán a nuestros amigos?

- Pues, por el momento prefiero mantenerlo en secreto -digo mirando a Seto para que no mal interprete mis palabras- no me gustaría que comenzaran a incomodar con sus preguntas a mi neko.

- Veo que me conoces bien cachorro -le sonrío para calmarlo, ya que sé está algo nervioso por que yo no comprenda sus buenas intenciones- lo importante es que sepan que eres un perro con dueño.

- ¡Deja de llamarme perro! -realmente sabe arruinar los momentos íntimos- cada vez que lo hagas te llamaré Setito, haber si te agrada.

- Mejor dejan esa tonta discusión y Seto, dale su regalo a Jono -dice interrumpiendo la respuesta de mi neko y dándole el portafolio a este, quien lo abre y saca una cajita cuadrada de color celeste de una joyería que hasta yo reconozco- no solo es para recordar este primer mes de Jono con nosotros ¿o estoy equivocado hermano?

- Tienes razón Mokuba -me giro para mirar directamente a los ojos a mi cachorro, ante su mirada expectante pongo en sus manos el presente y lo animo a que lo abra- espero y te guste, nunca había comprado algo que no fuese para Moki.

- Son realmente hermosos -dos dijes de plata según creo aunque no estoy realmente seguro, quizás después le pregunte a Seto, son pequeñas placas cuadradas que están sostenidas por una delgada cadena del mismo material, en uno hay una "S" grabada y en el otro una "K" en un hermoso monograma con el fondo de un dragón- aunque lo trates de ocultar, eres realmente romántico neko -le acaricio la mejilla y le doy un beso algo inocente.

- Ven deja que te lo coloque -le digo poniéndome de pie y tomando uno de los dijes- para que recuerdes que desde hace mucho eres el dueño de mi amor y mi corazón, para que lo sepas y salgas de la duda que seguro tienes no es de plata, es platino.

- Ahora ya son dos cosas las que no me quitaré nunca mas -no se que decir, solo hago lo mismo que mi neko y le pongo su dije le doy otro beso pero esta vez en la mejilla y le susurro al oído- tú no solo tienes mi amor y mi corazón.

- Lo se amor -tomo a mi cachorro para besarlo mas profundamente, aunque el se resiste al principio, seguramente pensando en que Mokuba se encuentra mirándonos, pero mi hermano debe acostumbrarse a estas demostraciones de amor, cuando ya he logrado que pierda su reticencia inicial y comienza a acariciar mi cabello con sus dedos somos interrumpidos, por la voz de mi pequeño e inoportuno hermanito.

- Hermano ¿aún podemos invitar a nuestros amigos? -ya había olvidado con toda la felicidad que me invade el hecho que mi neko nos había permitido la visita de nuestros amigos- ¿y cuándo compraremos mi mascota?

- Podemos ir por la tarde luego de clases a elegir tu mascota, y sobre tus amigos -¡demonios! había olvidado a esos fastidiosos, y yo que deseaba pasar el fin de semana solo con mis dos amores, sin dejar de abrazar a mi cachorro le respondo tratando de disimular mi mal humor- si desean aún invitarlos por mi no hay problema.

- Que opinas Moki si mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión -ya sé que mi neko solo lo dijo para mantenernos entretenidos en su ausencia, además se que no son de su agrado- así el fin de semana nos quedamos jugando con tu nueva mascota.

- Aunque me gusta estar con nuestros amigos -dice sin molestia en su voz y acercándose para abrazarnos- prefiero mil veces pasar el tiempo con mi familia en casa.

- Sería divertido no tener que ir a clases y quedarnos en casa -digo mirando a Moki con cara de resignación- lástima tenga que existir el colegio.

- Eso lo puede desear solo una persona tan irresponsable como tu cachorro -le digo sonriéndole y soltándolo del abrazo pero tomando su mano para dirigirnos a la salida- vamos o llegaras tarde Mokuba.

- Que aburrido eres Seto -el rostro del chibi es realmente divertido- bueno si no queda de otra, dime ¿nos llevarás tu?

- Iremos en la limosina -en realidad no tengo ganas de conducir- Roland ya la tiene preparada.

- ….. -seguimos al peque en silencio y cuando llegamos a la salida vemos que Roland está esperándonos con la puerta de la limosina ya abierta, Moki le saluda y de un solo salto entra lanzando su mochila sin cuidado, yo solo presiono la mano de mi neko para que no le regañe ante su comportamiento infantil, después de todo es solo un pequeño niño que hoy se ve realmente feliz.

- ¡Buenos días señores! -dice haciendo una leve reverencia y sonriendo al ver que Seto no suelta mi mano- ¿ya se siente mejor señor Jono?

- ¡Buenos días señor Roland! -le digo algo sonrojado por lo que implica su pregunta- ya estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.

- Cachorro sube de una buena vez o se nos hará tarde -dice mi neko con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- al colegio de Mokuba, Roland.

- Como ordene señor -dice cerrando la puerta tras Seto, en segundos lo veo ocupar su lugar y subir el vidrio separador.

- Hermano ya decidí que deseo un perro -dice el chibi entusiasmado sentado junto a mi neko- con Jono hemos investigado y son mas recomendados los perros a otras mascotas, aunque aún no se de que raza.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¿así que investigaron? -creo que no solo a mi hermano le atrae la idea de una mascota- entonces esta tarde iremos y podrás elegirlo.

- Hay varias razas que se supone son indicadas para los niños pequeños -le digo seriamente para que mi neko vea que no hablamos a la ligera- aunque a mi me gustan todos los animales en general.

- ¿Por eso eres amigo de ese mono? -le digo para molestarlo un poco- y de esa cotorra y….

- Y tengo por novio a un neko egocéntrico -le interrumpo, pues no deseo comenzar a discutir- aunque lo que siempre desee tener fue un caballo.

- Con razón te agradaba tanto tu trabajo de verano en esa finca -dice el chibi recordando mi antiguo empleo.

- Señor, hemos llegado al colegio del joven Mokuba -dice Roland por el intercomunicador.

- ¡Cuídate! y recuerda que vendremos por ti al finalizar las clases -le digo dándole un beso en la frente- si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos.

- Solo recuerda una cosa Moki -le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y su abrazo acostumbrado- diviértete mucho con tus compañeros.

- No te preocupes Seto y claro que la pasaré bien con mis amigos -dice saliendo de la limosina- hasta la tarde ¡Hermanos!

- ¿¡HERMANOS!? -ambos respondemos a la vez y el chibi solo cierra la puerta tras el dejándonos asombrados ante su frase.

- ¡Ven aquí cachorro! -me inclino hacia el y tomándole de la mano lo jalo hasta dejarlo sentado en mis piernas- ¿así que soy un neko egocéntrico?

- MUY egocéntrico -le digo besando sus labios muy suavemente- pero sabes que eso me encanta, pues solo yo conozco tu verdadera personalidad.

- Cachorro, no creo poder soportar el no poder tocarte en clases, eso será un martirio -le digo acariciándolo sobre la ropa y besando su cuello- ¿regresemos a casa?

- Seto…. mmmm no me tientes -nuestros miembros están comenzando a despertar solo con nuestros roces, como desearía aceptar su propuesta- hoy tengo….ahhhh….examen de inglés, tu estás exen…..ahhh….to pero yo no.

- No seas malo cachorro -no me importa que mi voz suene casi suplicante, meto mis manos bajo su camiseta y comienzo a jugar con sus pezones, que deliciosa es la sensación de sentir la piel de mi cachorro- deseo probarte…..ahhhhh…..como tu ya lo hiciste conmigo.

- Amor…..ahhhh…..nada me agradariaahhhhh mas -por mi dejaría que me poseyera incluso en el piso de la limo, ¡Kami! sus besos y caricias me enloquecen tanto que le he comenzado a quitar su chaqueta en busca de abrir su camisa para también sentir su piel cálida- ahhhhhh no….no sigassssssss por favor, mañana no tengooooohhhhhh -ahora mi neko está acariciando mi miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón- ahhhhhh Setooohhhhh…

- ¡Eres toda un tentación cachorro! -lo recuesto sobre el asiento y sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo con una mano libre le bajo el cierre del pantalón e introduzco mi mano en su ropa interior para sacar su pene, pero el odioso sonido de mi teléfono hace reaccionar a mi cachorro.

- ¿Respon….derás? -le digo casi sin aliento, mirando el rostro enfadado de mi neko- puede ser importante.

- No quiero -como hacerlo si lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos es en lo deliciosamente tentador que luce mi cachorro, con su rostro sonrojado y casi sin aliento, el solo me mira con reproche- no me interesa quien llame, solo quiero seguir probando la deliciosa piel de mi cachorro.

- Mañana….solo Moki tiene ahhhhhh…clases -le digo tratando de calmar mis gemidos, algo casi imposible pues mi neko aún mantiene mi pene en su mano y de vez en cuando lo acaricia- luego del desayunooohhhh…ahhhhh ahhhhhhh seré todo tuyo ahhhhh…Seto haré lo que desees ahhhhhhh todo el díaaaahhhhhhh…

- Esta bien -quien podría rechazar aquella propuesta, tener a mi cachorro todo el día exclusivamente para mi, pero aunque no lo desee debo dejar tranquilo su miembro pues sus gemidos me calientan mas de lo que el pueda pensar, le ayudo a ponerse de pie y por fin respondo - Bueno… ¿Hoshisuka que quieres?

- ….. -mientras mi neko habla con su asistente me subo el cierre del pantalón y arreglo un poco mi uniforme que con todas las caricias y roces me ha quedado mas desordenado de lo normal, luego que estoy casi decente hago lo mismo con la ropa de Seto, mientras continúa su plática solo me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla agradeciendo mi gesto, además logro oír algo de lo que su asistente le dice sobre ¿reacomodar sus citas canceladas? lo miro interrogándolo en silencio hasta que finaliza.

- Seto ¿a qué se refiere con eso de que cancelaste unas citas? -según lo que logré entender, mi neko regresó sin acabar del todo su trabajo- ¿pensaba que no tenías nada programado este fin de semana, por eso habías podido venir estos días?

- Mmmm -mi cachorro luce algo confundido, por suerte Roland me salva de no tener que responderle en estos momentos ya que nos avisa que estamos en la esquina en la que mi cachorro acostumbra bajar- en el receso te contaré.

- ¡Está bien! te esperaré en la azotea ¡te amo neko! -le doy un beso en la mejilla y luego uno muy profundo en los labios y me bajo de la limo.

- ….. -ese perro malcriado, ni siquiera me deja responderle cuando sale casi corriendo, en todo caso hizo bien, ya que aunque se hubiese negado lo habría terminado secuestrando el resto del día, estoy algo decepcionado por no poder estar hoy juntos, aunque en mi rostro sé que hay una tonta sonrisa, como amo a este cachorro revoltoso, soy completamente adicto a todo su ser.

Por fin llego hasta las puertas del salón, como siempre soy el primero en hacerlo, así que tendré unos minutos de paz antes que el resto llegue con su acostumbrado bullicio, mi cachorro siempre se las ingenia para esperar al enano de Yugi y a Atemu en la esquina del instituto para así entrar los tres juntos. No han pasado ni 10 minutos y siento la ruidosa risa de Jono, el solo oírla hace que mi corazón se acelere, aunque solo lo he dejado de ver estos momentos, para mi parece una eternidad. Los veo entrar y dirigirse hasta donde me encuentro, por lo visto durante mi ausencia el sector cercano al asiento de mi cachorro y el ojón se ha convertido en el lugar de reunión del grupito de idiotas amigos del cachorro, pues veo que Yami camina hasta acá sentándose frente a sus puestos.

- ¡Buenos días Kaiba! -saluda Yami a mi neko con su acostumbrada formalidad- veo que ya regresaste de tu viaje.

- ¡Buenos días Kaiba-kun! -dice sonriente como siempre mi amigo Yugi antes de sentarse- me da gusto que estés de regreso.

- Buenos días -solo porque mi cachorro me mira esperando sea educado y responda a sus saludos lo hago, pero enseguida continúo con mi trabajo en la laptop.

- ¡Vaya! así que el hijo preferido de Bastet(1) se ha dignado a mezclarse con los simples mortales -le digo tratando de sonar normal y evitando mirar sus penetrantes ojos azules mientras mis amigos sonríen ante la comparación- dime ¿acaso te aburriste de ser adulado?

- ¡Para nada perro! -lo miro fijamente tratando de ponerlo nervioso, creo que esto de ocultar lo nuestro a los idiotas de la escuela puede ser muy divertido- solo vine para que no extrañaras a tu dueño.

- ¡Setito, Setito! -le digo sonriendo ante su incomodidad al ser llamado en diminutivo y tirándolo de su corbata y gabardina blanca para acercarlo- ¿quién te dijo que…...

- ¡JONO-KUN! -dice mi amiga algo enfadada e interrumpiendo el juego con mi neko- no molestes a Kaiba-kun, seguro está ocupado, no como tu.

- ¡Mira niña tonta! -le digo molesto por su intromisión- no te metas en las conversaciones de un amo y su mascota.

- ¡No seas mal educado! -no creo que haya sido la intensión de molestar por parte de Tea, solo trató de evitar nuestra común discusión- ella solo trataba de defenderte.

- ¡No necesito que nadie me defienda! -la estúpida de Gardner está pálida parada junto al idiota de Atemu, incluso mi cachorro se ha quedado en silencio ante mis palabras- mucho menos de mi perro.

- ¡No soy tu perro, neko engreído! -no se por qué le gusta enfadarme- y no seas mal educado Setito.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! -le digo a mi cachorro, por suerte ya no discute por culpa de la idiota ¿cómo se le ocurre regañar a mi cachorro?- ¿acaso no oyes a tu amo perro?

- Si tú me llamas perro, yo te diré Setito -le digo sonriendo con malicia- o ¿acaso no te gusta SE TI TO?

- Me llamo Seto, -le deletreo mi nombre como si de un niño pequeño se tratara- ¿comprendes? SEETOO.

- ¡Está bien! si lo pides de ese modo te llamaré Seto -digo riendo ante el asombro de mis amigos y la sonrisa de mi neko que pasa desapercibida para quienes no lo conocen como yo, pero antes de seguir siento como soy apresado por los brazos de Tristán- ¡Tris!, ¿podrías soltarme? no me dejas respirar.

- Lo siento amigo es la costumbre -dice dejándome libre por fin y sentándose junto a Yami, miro el rostro de mi neko que no luce nada feliz- así que este engreído regresó.

- ¿Por qué no te largas a tu puesto Taylor? -este idiota me tiene harto, ¿cómo se le ocurre poner sus sucias manos en mi precioso cachorro? -deja de molestar con el perro, y aléjate que dejas este lugar apestando a mono.

- ¡Seto! deja de molestar a Tristán -le digo para que no comience una discusión o mejor dicho no pase a una verdadera pelea- y tu Tris, deja ya de estar siempre abrazándome y buscando pelea con el neko.

- ….. -no digo nada solo chasqueo la lengua molesto y me dedico a trabajar tratando de no prestar atención.

- ¿Oye por qué lo llamas por su nombre? -dice reaccionando recién a mis palabras- no me digas que por fin nos ha permitido el "gran honor" -haciendo unas comillas imaginarias.

- ¿También podemos llamarte por tu nombre Kaiba-kun? -dice mi amiga ilusionada ante la idea.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -esta vez si que me han hecho enfadar, como se les ocurre que podrían llamarme de forma tan personal, y esa idiota realmente no puede ser mas hueca- ha nadie le he dado el permiso de hacerlo, ¿lo entendiste perro?

- ¡Ya te dije SEETOO! -digo recalcando su nombre y mirándolo de frente en forma desafiante- mientras me digas perro te llamaré por tu nombre.

- Entonces te diré cachorro -veo que el grupito sigue atento nuestra discusión, mas parecemos la entretención del día, espero que mi cachorro comprenda el juego, pues me encanta cuando me llama por mi nombre y a mi llamarlo cachorro.

- ¡No le sigas el juego Jono! -dice algo molesto mi amigo, pero con mi neko hemos llegado al punto perfecto, podré seguir llamándolo por su nombre de vez en cuando y el utilizando el apodo que me encanta cuando sale de sus labios- este pesado solo quiere molestarte.

- ¡Creo que es mejor no discutir contigo Seto! -le estoy dando la espalda a mis amigos así que no ven cuando le lanzo un beso a mi neko- así que lo dejamos por hoy.

Me siento tranquilamente en mi puesto ante la mirada divertida de Yugi y Yami y enfadada de Tristán y Tea, uno por dejar que mi neko me llamase cachorro y la otra por osar llamarlo por su nombre, por suerte no tuvieron tiempo de cuestionarme nada ya que entró el maestro y fueron obligados a dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos. La mañana pasó muy tranquilamente hasta que el profesor de inglés se presentó para tomar el dichoso examen, debido a que mi neko está exento le fue permitido salir del salón y regresar luego del receso, el resto de los mortales tomamos la prueba en silencio, como mi nivel ha mejorado solo me tomó un par de minutos concluirla ante la mirada asombrada de mis amigos, supongo que han de pensar que la entregué sin responder todo, pero ya se los aclararé luego.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Bastet: **es una diosa de la mitología egipcia, también denominada Bast, cuya misión era proteger el hogar y simboliza la alegría de vivir, pues se considera la deidad de la armonía y la felicidad. Se representaba bajo la forma de un gato doméstico, o bien como una mujer con cabeza de gato.


	11. Todos los perritos se van a la mansión

**11.- TODOS LOS PERRITOS SE VAN A LA MANSION**

Fui en busca de mi neko, pues al salir del salón me susurro que estaría en la azotea, al llegar trato de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que deseo sorprenderlo, gracias a mi rapidez en el examen tendremos casi un hora y media para estar solos, lo busco con la mirada y finalmente lo veo sentado en el sector mas aislado, está bastante concentrado escribiendo en su laptop y hablando no se con quien por teléfono, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estoy caminando hacia el, así que puedo oír lo que habla.

- ¡Ya te dije que debías hacer! -digo enfadado, hasta cuando insistirá con la odiosa cena- ¡regreso el domingo por la noche y no tendré tiempo de esas estupideces!, yo voy por trabajo, no a reunioncitas sociales, recuérdales que no me gusta repetir las cosas y mas les vale no enfadarme -sin esperar su réplica finalizo la llamada- ¿ves todo lo que tengo que pasar cachorro con esos incompetentes que se hacen llamar directivos?

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -le digo sentándome junto a el, algo sorprendido al ver que me descubrió cuando según yo, fui de lo mas sigiloso- ni siquiera hice ruido, además estabas concentrado hablando.

- Podría decirte que eres un perro muy ruidoso y que a mi nadie me toma por sorpresa -le digo dejando mi computadora a un lado y recostándome en sus piernas ante su asombro- pero fue otra cosa la que te delató.

- Vamos no seas malo dime -le digo acariciando sus cabellos y con el rostro de niño inocente que sé le gusta tanto- ¿cómo podré ser un buen espía si me descubren tan fácilmente?

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡sí que eres ocurrente cachorro! -lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta para acercarlo a mi rostro y poder besarlo todo lo que nuestros pulmones lo permitan, ¡maldito aire!, siempre haciendo falta interrumpiendo los mejores momentos- miel y almendras.

- ¡¿HE?! -no se a que se refiere, luego de ese delicioso beso no puedo concentrarme bien.

- Te descubrí por tu olor -le aclaro ya que su rostro demuestra que no comprendía a que me refería- al principio me llegó tu delicioso aroma, pensé que estaba delirando debido a que me hacías falta, pero luego cuando te acercaste mas pude ver tu reflejo en la pantalla.

- ¿Así que te gusta mi aroma?, a mí me fascina el tuyo, hueles a menta fresca y madera -le sonrío y regresamos a besarnos, pero esta vez son pequeños besos que logran cubrir todo su rostro y el mío- cambiando de tema amor ¿qué asuntos del trabajo cancelaste por mi culpa?, ¿ahora si me lo dirás?

- Tu no fuiste culpable, te dije cachorro que no soportaba el estar sin ti -quito mi cabeza de sus piernas y me siento con la espalda recargada en la pared, atrayéndolo para que se siente sobre mi y comienzo a besar su cuello que es toda una tentación- solo fue una cena con algunos ejecutivos y sus familias, nada importante.

- Neko, pero ellos seguro la prepararon para que sus familias pudiesen conocerte -digo tratando que entienda la postura de las personas normales como yo y sin sonar muy tonto- no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de conocer al gran Seto Kaiba, recuerda que eres todo una personalidad.

- Ya no estaba de humor para seguir soportando su estúpido desfile de candidatos -trato de no entrar en demasiados detalles, ya que no deseo estar de mal humor por culpa de las estupideces de algunas personas- ¿acaso creen que no sospeché sus intenciones desde el primer día?

- No te entiendo, explícame a que te refieres -lo miro con rostro interrogante, pues no se de que está hablando- no seas malo, sabes que soy curioso.

- Si pones esa carita ¿quién podría negarte algo? -esa mueca que hace frunciendo su labio es toda una tentación, trato de besarlo pero toma mi rostro con sus manos y solo me rosa los labios- está bien, la cena solo era una tonta excusa para que conociese a sus hijas e hijos haber si alguno me atraía -mi cachorro cambia su rostro a uno de enfado ante mis palabras y sin poder impedirlo se pone de pie y comienza a dar vueltas.

- ¿Cuántos? -cálmate Jono y respira profundo, tu neko no tiene la culpa en esto, solo trata de relajarte- ¿cuántos de esos idiotas pudiste conocer?, no creo que solo esperasen a la dichosa cena para mostrarte su menú.

- La hija del encargado de finanzas le llevo su almuerzo el primer día -noto como trata de controlar su enojo, lo abrazo por la espalda y recargo mi rostro en su cuello- el subgerente casualmente tenía de asistente a uno de sus hijos -siento como se tensa y solo lo abrazo mas fuerte.

- Mejor no sigas hablando Seto, malditos viejos interesados ¿cómo se les ocurre exponer a sus hijos como un trozo de carne? -estoy realmente enfadado, además ¿y si mi neko encontró interesante a alguno de ellos?, a pesar de mi rostro sonrojado ante este pensamiento me giro para preguntarle algo que me preocupa- dime ¿eran atractivos?

- Tu cachorro eres el único que me vuelve loco, aunque me encanta como luces cuando estás celoso -lo tomo de la cintura y elevo su cuerpo, mi cachorro cruza sus piernas en mis caderas y lo aprisiono en la pared mas próxima para besarnos y acariciarnos, aunque no llegamos a mas, pues no es ni el momento ni el lugar, y sobre todo mi cachorro no es ninguno de esos y esas que se dejan coger en cualquier rincón del instituto- dime ¿seguirás insistiendo en que no debí cancelar la cena?

- ¡Para nada! tu ya tienes dueño y no quiero que ninguno de esos hijitos de papá te ponga los ojos encima -le muerdo el lóbulo como se le encanta- como regalo de cumpleaños te daré una fotografía mía y de Moki de esas pequeñitas, solo de 50x70 cms. nada muy notorio, así podrás llevarla contigo y ponerla en tu escritorio del lugar en donde estés, para que vean lo bien que lucimos los tres.

- Pero para eso falta más de un mes -ahora que lo pienso esté será un gran cumpleaños, ni siquiera me negaré a realizar la gran fiesta que siempre han insistido en hacer- mejor me das una hoy.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, claro en cuanto vayamos por la mascota de Moki iremos directamente a sacarnos una -creo que a veces no comprende cuando se le habla en broma- solo bromeaba amor, como vas a estar acarreando una foto solo para complacerme, mejor bájame que ya es hora del almuerzo.

- ¡NO! yo ya estoy comiendo -no dejo que se escape de mi lado y me dedico a abrazarlo y besarlo mas fuerte- tu eres el mas delicioso manjar que pueda desear.

Aunque no hubiese deseado separarme de mi cachorro, terminé cediendo a su petición así que comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de diversas cosas, como lo bien que cree le ha ido en el examen y la calificación que el idiota de historia le dio, solo un suficiente, le pedí me permitiese leerlo para ver si en verdad era tan bueno como mi cachorro afirma, lo que mas me agradó fue que al verme que no comía todo comenzó a darme en la boca ¡JAJAJAJA! creo que jamás me había ruborizado tanto, por suerte solo mi cachorro puede conocer esta faceta mía, algo que agradeció dándome un gran beso que obviamente no me negué a responder.

- ¿Sabes? es una lástima que no tengamos la última clase juntos -le digo mientras ayudo a mi neko a ponerse de pie y a acomodar su ropa y cabellos que están algo desarreglados por toda la acción que hemos tenido- te voy a extrañar, aunque aprovecharé para contarles a mis amigos de mi novio.

- Asegúrate de advertirles que soy muy celoso -quizás no sea tan malo asistir a esa tonta clase de manualidades, así estaría con mi cachorro, lo beso unos minutos mas y lo dejo libre aunque a regañadientes- te veo en la esquina de siempre.

POY Jono: Muy a mi pesar dejo a mi neko en la azotea, así que me dirijo al salón donde rápidamente van llegando mis amigos, incluso Tea está inscrita en esta clase, hoy tenemos que trabajar en una casa para aves, así que en cuanto llega el maestro comenzamos nuestra labor, hemos conversado de todo y de nada, pero por el momento no ha salido un tema que pueda permitirme decirles de mi novio.

- ¿Qué tanto es lo que te llama la atención de Jono, Tristán-kun? -dice mi amiga Tea, ni siquiera me había percatado que me observaba- no le has quitado la vista de encima.

- Eso que Jono tiene en el cuello -instintivamente me llevo la mano al lugar que señala para cubrir lo que sea me ha notado- no sirve de nada, ya vi esa marca de beso.

- ¡¿HE?! -estoy tan nervioso que no puedo ni responder, no deseaba que se enteraran de este modo que tengo novio.

- Jono-kun ¿no me digas que ya tienes novia o novio? -dice un asombrado Yugi, el es del tipo "vive y deja vivir", así que siempre pregunta por las dos opciones- ¿dinos desde cuando y por qué no nos habías comentado que te gustaba alguien?

- Pues sí -creo que no me había sentido nunca tan nervioso frente a mis amigos como ahora, pero mejor decirlo todo de una vez, eso sí, omitiendo el nombre de mi neko- desde hace mucho me gustaba este muchacho y….ayer se me declaró….me pidió ser su novio….y acepté.

- ¿Por qué no nos habías hablado de el?, ¿de quién se trata?, ¿lo conocemos? -dice un enfadado Tristán ante mi falta de confianza hacia ellos- ya sé, debe ser alguien de donde vives o tu trabajo ¿cuándo lo presentaras?

- ¡He!, ¿conocerlo? Bueno… -¿ahora qué hago? no quiero que sepan aún que se trata de Seto, por el momento quiero guardar esto solo para nosotros y mas adelante decirle a mis amigos- pues….no sé…..

- ¿No me digas que no deseas que nos conozca? -dice algo enfadado Tristán, como decirles que aunque seamos compañeros, lo que menos mi neko desea es tenerlos cerca suyo.

- Pues si no lo desea es su decisión -dice Yami hablando calmadamente- solo debes advertirle que si en algún momento te hace sufrir se las vera conmigo, dile que aún tengo algunos viejos trucos egipcios.

- Será lo primero que le diga hoy -le digo sonriendo ante sus palabras- pero el es muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, así que no debes preocuparte, sobre todo me cuida muchísimo, además que es muy guapo e inteligente -vaya creo que debo estar con el pecho inflado de orgullo hablándoles de mi neko- y aunque no se vea a simple vista, tenemos muchas cosas en común, eso sí les advierto que es muy celoso.

- Eso me gusta, que te cuide -dice un alegre Yugi divertido ante mi comentario- ¿dónde estudia?

- ¿He?, pues… -y ahora que les digo- bueno en realidad….le gusta mas trabajar….pero….

- ¡Apuesto que es ese tipo de tu barrio! ¡EL YAKUZA! -grita Tea luego de permanecer en silencio bastante tiempo- siempre ha estado interesado en ti ¿quién mas podría ser?

- No hables tan fuerte Tea -dice Yugi pues casi toda la clase está mirándonos debido a sus gritos- no creo que Jono-kun saldría con un tipo como ese.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -solo me causa risa pensar en Seto como un mafioso, así que sigo bromeando- pues no es el, aunque si se enfada es mucho mas peligroso, así que Tris trata de no apegarte mucho a mi, ya sabes que ellos tienen ojos en todos lados.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -ríen a la vez Yami y Yugi ante mis comentarios al ver el rostro de susto de nuestro amigo y el asombro de Tea que se retira a hablar con una de sus amigas, luego Tris se va con Yami a hablar de no se que tantas cosas.

- ¿A mí si me dirás quien es verdad Jono-kun? -pregunta casi susurrando entre curioso y preocupado- sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Sí lo sé amigo, es Kaiba, mi novio es Seto Kaiba -a Yugi es al único que había decidido decirle toda la verdad, así que comienzo a contarle desde el momento cuando descubrí mi amor por Seto hasta la declaración de anoche, eso sí omitiendo el pequeño encuentro en el despacho de mi neko, el solo me escucha sin interrumpirme, mirando de vez en cuando para que nadie nos escuche.

- ¡Sabía que había algo extraño en sus peleas!, siempre tratando de molestarse uno al otro, eso no era para nada normal, tu no eres de las personas que discuten porque si, y el pues….a ti es al único a quien le dirige la palabra en forma espontánea, aunque sea solo para lanzarte algún insulto -su rostro demuestra satisfacción ante su gran intuición- me alegra por ustedes, Kaiba-kun es una buena persona, gruñona, pero buena al fin y al cabo, hacen una gran pareja, a pesar de cómo se muestra ante los demás es un joven bastante solitario.

- ¿En realidad piensas que somos un buena pareja? -es un alivio que lo haya tomado tan bien, además sé que me dará su opinión sincera- ¿no crees que somos muy diferentes?

- Para nada, ustedes son el perfecto complemento -dice con una sonrisa, dándome el alivio que precisaba en estos momentos, pues alguien que nos conoce piensa que no estamos locos en enamorarnos- aunque no diría que sea celoso, es más del tipo "esto me pertenece y nadie puede tocarlo" -dice imitando la voz de Seto- pobre Tris si se acerca demasiado ¡JAJAJAJA!

- Tienen razón en lo del yakuza, aunque yo diría que mi novio es en realidad el jefe -le digo a Yugi y este solo asiente ante el asombro de nuestra amiga que nos ha escuchado- es broma Tea.

- Como tú digas Jono-kun -al parecer no me ha creído del todo, pero no creo que sea tan ingenua al pensar que hablábamos en serio- bueno yo me voy a mi clase de ballet, hasta mañana.

- Yo también me marcho -dice Tris acercándose para abrazarme como siempre, pero en el último momento se desiste y solo se despide alzando la mano, por lo menos esto tendrá mas tranquilo a mi celoso neko, resultó ser mas celoso que Otelo- hasta mañana chicos.

Salimos juntos con Yugi y así aprovecho para responder sus preguntas, por suerte Yami camina delante de nosotros así que nos da intimidad para conversar tranquilamente, me siento mas relajado sabiendo que nuestra relación es aceptada por mi mejor amigo, ya con el tiempo le iré develando al resto de mis amigos la identidad de mi novio, pero sé que aunque ellos no digan nada tarde o temprano alguien ajeno a nosotros se enteraría y allí vendría el gran problema que deseo retrasar cuanto pueda, las fans que Seto tiene en el instituto molestas por haberlo "atrapado", periodistas curiosos tratando de obtener alguna entrevista, además de los lambiscones que tratarán de congraciarse conmigo para ver si pueden obtener algo, así que por lo menos espero mantenerme fuera de las miradas públicas lo mas posible. Nos despedimos en la puerta del instituto y me dirijo a donde me espera la limosina con mi neko.

- Ya te estabas tardando -tal vez soy yo el único que piensa que el tiempo pasa lentamente, pero es lo que siento cuando no puedo tener a mi cachorro junto a mi, lo tomo de su brazo y solo alcanza a cerrar la puerta cuando lo beso, tan solo unos minutos ya que deseo saber si le habló a sus amigos- ¿qué dijeron los idiotas de tus amigos?

- Se sorprendieron al principio -me gusta estar en los brazos de mi neko, realmente soy adicto a este ricachón de ojos azules- solo Yugi sabe que se trata de ti, a el no podía mentirle.

- Hmmm -lo dejo que siga hablando de la reacción de esos idiotas, aunque deseo saber como lo tomo el mono.

- Y sobre la persona que deseas saber -sé que no me lo preguntará pero quiere saber si se lo dije a Tristán- Tea cree que salgo con un yakuza, Yami está feliz por mi y te envío un mensaje, si me haces sufrir te las veras con el y que te advirtiera que guarda algunos trucos egipcios.

- ¿Así y qué me harán? -no esperaba menos del idiota de Atemu y esa tonta de Gardner, como se le ocurre que mi cachorro saldría con un delincuente ¿acaso no conoce a su amigo?- por lo menos con eso del yakuza tendrán que pensarlo antes de tratar de acercarte a ti.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, con Yugi decíamos que eras como un jefe yakuza, mas que un ayudante como pensaba Tea, aunque no es que mi vecino sea mafioso, solo que trabaja en una funeraria y debe vestir siempre de traje y como no le gusta hablar de su trabajo, solo deja que el rumor siga su curso -miro su rostro expectante ante la única reacción que le importaba, así que no lo hago esperar mas- por lo menos eso asustó algo a Tris, hoy ni siquiera se despidió de abrazo como es su costumbre, así que con eso debes estar tranquilo, neko celoso.

- No soy celoso -le digo aunque es algo que ni yo mismo me creo- eso es lo que las personas inseguras y débiles sienten, algo que obviamente yo no soy.

- Pues entonces soy inseguro y débil, porque yo sí soy celoso -me siento frente a mi neko para que vea que hablo seriamente, bueno todo lo serio que puedo estar ante el- jamás he tenido nada solo mío, y el amor que siento me hace inseguro de todos quienes se te acercan, estas rodeado de personas mucho mas interesantes y atractivas que pueden cautivarte.

- Sé como te sientes cachorro -lo miro y me arrodillo frente a el posando mi cabeza en sus piernas y abrazándolo por la cintura, el solo me acaricia el cabello- solo tu me haces débil, el temor que me embarga pensando que alguien mas pueda atraerte, que alguien se atreva a alejarte de mi, me hace inseguro.

- Eso no pasará mi neko -le levanto el rostro y lo beso muy suavemente en los labios- si ni tu indiferencia hacia mi me hicieron desistir de amarte, no creo que alguien pueda tener ese poder -Seto comienza a besarme mucho mas profundo, y a tratar de introducir sus manos bajo mi uniforme- no te entusiasmes amor, debemos estar por detenernos.

- Creo que ya hemos llegado -le digo muy a mi pesar, porque a mi cachorro no le gusta que seamos tan efusivos, según el podemos traumar a Mokuba- esta noche no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi.

- ¡Seto! ¡Jono! -dice el chibi subiendo apresuradamente a la limo- ya estoy ansioso por ir a buscar a mi perrito.

- Yo también Moki -debo aceptar que también estoy deseoso de ver cual elegirá el peque, como siempre nos relata todo lo que hizo en su colegio, así que el camino a la tienda de mascotas se hace muy corto, al bajarnos del automóvil puedo darme cuenta que es una tienda bastante exclusiva- ¡wow! pensaba que iríamos a la tienda del centro comercial.

- No cachorro allí solo hay mascotas comunes, aquí todos los animales tienen pedigrí -le digo ante su asombro, trato de tomar su mano para que entremos juntos, pero Mokuba se me adelanta y coge la de mi cachorro entrando apresuradamente yo solo los sigo caminando mas pausado.

- Espera chibi -realmente no me hace caso y solo me guía adentro.

Jamás había visto tantos hermosos perritos, el chibi corre de un lado para otro, mientras yo me dedico a mirar como saltan para llamar la atención de Moki, en una de las jaulas más alejado se encuentra un hermoso cachorrito blanco de ojos azules ¡JAJAJAJA! luce algo serio, ni siquiera intenta hacer algo para atraernos, es un pequeño Seto canino, el vendedor no me presta mucha atención pero me acerco a el para preguntarle acerca del cachorro.

Mokuba y mi cachorro comienzan a mirar a todos los cachorritos que se encuentran en los caniles, parecen unos niños, bueno Katsuya parece niño impresionado con toda la variedad de razas, por lo visto mi hermano aún no se decide, pero veo como mi cachorro se ha quedado mirando un canil algo alejado, me acerco para mirar que le ha llamado la atención y veo que se trata de un cachorrito blanco, se aproxima al encargado y logro oír que pregunta el valor del animalito.

- Mira niño -dice el antipático del encargado ante mi pregunta- este es un Siberian Husky, es una raza MUY exclusiva, lo que la hace asequible a muy pocas personas, si preguntas el valor es porque NO tienes suficiente como para comprarlo, así que no me interrumpas con boberías.

- ¡Quiero hablar con tu jefe!, ¡tráelo enseguida! -le digo acercándome a ellos y tratando de no golpearlo por su comportamiento, no necesito decirle quien soy, por su rostro de susto sé que me ha reconocido, así que solo me acerco a mi cachorro cuando el imbécil se ha ido casi corriendo- ¿veo que has encontrado un amigo?

- No seas malo con las personas neko -trato de sonreírle para que no vea que me ha afectado lo que ese tipo me dijo- se parece a ti ese cachorrito, un pequeño dragón blanco de ojos azules.

- Señor Kaiba, joven ¡buenas tardes! -nos saluda amablemente un señor algo mayor que sale de la trastienda y se acerca ha hablar con Seto- debió informarnos que venía, hubiésemos cerrado la tienda para atenderlo personalmente.

- Señor Mishima ¡buenas tardes! -le saludo solo por educación, realmente estoy enfadado por culpa del empleaducho que trató mal a mi cachorro- en realidad yo solo vengo de acompañante, mi hermano es el que desea una mascota.

- Soy Mishima Yuto, mucho gusto -me dice amablemente, no como ese idiota que nos observa desde la caja registradora- ¿usted también está interesado en alguna de nuestras mascotas?

- Soy Jonouchi Katsuya, pero puede decirme Jono -hago una pequeña reverencia- dígame que tan costoso es este cachorrito -le digo agachándome a la altura del perrito, aunque no creo que pudiese comprarlo no solo por la falta de dinero sino porque no creo que mi neko soportaría otra mascota- su ayudante me dijo que era solo para algunas personas, debido a su alto valor.

- Veo que tiene muy buen gusto señor Jono vale un millón y fracción -dice poniéndose a mi altura y dándome el cachorrito para que pueda tocarlo- su color blanco es realmente poco común en esta raza, algo que solo es transmitido por su madre, además este pequeño tiene ambos padres de este color, los que son campeones internacionales no solo de su raza, por eso su valor.

- Un precio bastante razonable -le digo mirando detenidamente al pequeño en brazos de mi cachorro que no deja de mirarlo entusiasmado- realmente es un hermoso ejemplar.

- Le ha agradado -me dice mientras acaricia la cabeza del perrito al que no puedo quitarle la vista- ya que este pequeñito no deja que lo toquen, es algo arisco para ser tan solo un cachorrito.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! es como tu Seto -le digo sonriendo ante las lamidas que el pequeñín me da en el rostro- veo que tienes una gran personalidad amiguito.

- ¡HERMANO! -dice gritando Moki trayendo en sus brazos un pequeño cachorro de color chocolate y blanco- mira ya encontré a mi mascota, es un… un…

- Es un Beagle -le digo a Mokuba que se ha trabado en el nombre, creo de tantos que vio ya no distingue las razas- ¿así que este pequeño será tu mascota?

- Es hermoso Moki -le digo aún con el pequeño cachorrito en mis brazos que instintivamente comienza a olfatear al perrito que el chibi tiene, así que dejo al pequeño en su canil y me acerco a conocer a la nueva mascota del peque- entonces si ya te decidiste podemos irnos.

- Iré a buscar todo lo que necesitará -dice siendo acompañado por el señor Mishima dejándonos solo con mi neko.

- Como fue tu idea la de la mascota tendrás que ser el que pague -le digo acercándome para hablarle al oído y sonriéndole- ¿y tu cachorro no llevarás a tu nuevo amiguito a casa?

- ¿En verdad no te molesta que lo lleve con nosotros? -sé que estoy siendo algo caprichoso pero en verdad me ha gustado el pequeño dragón que vuelvo a tomar y este sigue con sus lamidas a mi rostro- además no es tan costoso como pensaba, aunque sea un millón y medio de yenes es una ganga.

- Cachorro -¡RA!…no creía poder amarlo más, pero su inocencia es algo que me cautiva a cada momento- cachorro, el señor Mishima hablaba de dólares, el pequeñito vale cerca de ciento diez millones de yenes.

- ¡¿QUUEEEE?! -dejo con sumo cuidado al pequeñín antes de que me desmaye de la impresión y pueda causarle algún daño y luego tenga que pagarlo- pero si vale mas que un automóvil, será mejor que vayamos con Moki.

- ¿No creo que seas tan desalmado para dejarlo solo? -tomo nuevamente al pequeño en brazos y al parecer también le agrado pues me lame la nariz- mira como te observa triste, ¡vamos cachorro llévame!, ¡llévame! -le muevo la patita para que mi cachorro se compadezca y ya no le importe la cantidad que desembolsará por el.

- No seas malo neko, eso es mucho dinero -lucen tan lindos, si continúan con esa expresión terminarán convenciéndome, además Seto y el pequeñito han puesto la misma expresión- no puedo es mucho dinero, será mejor irnos.

- ¡Bueno entonces lo compraré para mi! -le digo caminando lentamente, su rostro luce ilusionado, para que no se de cuenta de mi sonrisa maliciosa camino delante de el- pero te advierto que no te dejaré tocarlo.

- ¿Enserio no me dejarías acercarme? -me pongo frente a el para mirarlo y así no pueda hacerme alguna de sus jugadas y trato de tocar al pequeño cachorro, pero Seto solo lo aleja- dime ¿ni siquiera me dejarías acariciarlo? -pongo mi mejor rostro de suplica.

- Te aseguro que no dejaría que te acercaras -se fuerte Seto, no flaquees ante esos hermosos ojos tristes que te miran para tratar de hacerte desistir- aunque me lo rogaras cachorro, así que o lo compras tú o lo admiras de lejos, de muuuy lejos, tu decides.

- ¡Lo compro! -le digo arrebatándole al cachorrito de sus brazos- pero con una condición, será lo último que compre con la tarjeta que me diste.

- Puedo vivir con eso -además no es necesario, ya le compraré todo lo que necesite, para eso es mi pareja, mi deber es consentirlo en todo lo que me pida, en el caso de mi cachorro se que no pediría nada, pero saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo- recuerda que también pagarás por el de Mokuba y todos los implementos.

- Me va a dar un ataque si sigo gastando a este nivel -susurro cuando voy hasta la caja.

Luego de pasarle la tarjeta al dependiente, ante la mirada de asombro al ver que no era Seto quien pagaba, terminamos pagando lo que ganaría un doctor en dos meses de trabajo, entre la comida, camas, juguetes, y muchos etcéteras, nos vamos con nuestros nuevos cachorritos, el pequeño Beagle de Moki se llama Kohi(1) por el color que prevalece en su pelaje y obviamente yo tengo al pequeño Drachen(2), la primera palabra que aprendí en mis clases de alemán, en cuanto llegue a casa anotaré en mi libreta todo lo que hoy he gastado del dinero de mi neko, aunque no lo crean mi intención es devolverle en cuanto logre reunir algunos ahorros, todo el dinero que Seto ha gastado en mi.

- ¡Ahora sí estamos completos! -le digo a mi cachorro sentado junto a mi con Drachen dormido en sus piernas, mientras Mokuba juega con el pequeño Kohi- Mokuba y tu tienen su mascota y yo poseo a un hermoso cachorro dorado.

- ¿Quién pensaría que un yakuza fuese tan buen novio? -le digo sonriendo al recordar las suposiciones de Tea, mi neko solo se queda mirando confundido, aunque está presente el chibi, me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso del yakuza, cachorro? -no se que tontería estará hablando, creo que le hace mal juntarse mucho con ese grupo de idiotas que tiene por amigos- explícame que no te entiendo.

- Pues me había olvidado contarte que mientras nos dirigíamos con Yugi a la salida, me miraban algo extraño -por no decir que casi salían del camino para dejarnos pasar, sin contar los comentarios tras nosotros- así que creo que la noticia de mi novio yakuza ya se habrá expandido para el lunes.

- El nivel de razonamiento de algunas personas es sorprendente -vaya esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, con el supuesto novio que tiene mi cachorro nadie se atreverá a acercarse a el, así estaré tranquilo mientras termino mi viaje, aunque regresaré el miércoles por la tarde no está de mas que haya un aliciente para que no se atrevan siquiera mirarlo.

Ahora comprendo a los matrimonios cuando dicen que el tener hijos dificulta la vida en pareja, el que se suponía sería mi maravilloso día sábado en compañía de mi novio, se terminó convirtiendo en un hermanito negándose a ir a clases y mi cachorro poniéndose de su parte ¿quién podría negarles algo cuando ponen esa carita de pena?, al final sí terminamos en la cama, solo que con un Mokuba en el medio de ambos además de un par de cachorros, en todo caso el día resultó muy divertido, luego de comer nos fuimos al salón de juegos, pues ambos me retaron a una competencia de play, dos contra uno, nunca fue tan divertida la derrota, terminamos dormidos en el suelo hasta el día siguiente, el domingo por la mañana comenzamos la búsqueda de un par de mascotas traviesas escondidas en alguna parte de la mansión, así que solo pude robarle un par de besos a mi cachorro ya que Mokuba trataba de estar con nosotros todo el tiempo posible, por la tarde mientras yo organizaba unos documentos, ellos miraban televisión en el sofá hasta quedarse dormidos en el, sigo agradeciéndome por comprar uno tan amplio, no me atreví a despertarlos, así que luego de arroparlos bien, me fui a mi habitación no tan derrotado como podría pensarse al frustrarse mi plan romántico ya que realmente fue un fin se semana grandioso junto a mi familia.

- ¿Ya te marchas Seto? -le digo al verlo en su habitación buscando su abrigo, me acerco para abrazarlo y darle un beso- me desperté cuando me besaste la frente.

- Lucían tan bien que no quise molestarlos -le beso el cuello para volver a hacer notoria la marca que le había dejado días antes- voy a extrañar tus besos.

- ¿Sólo mis besos? -le acaricio la espalda sobre la tela para molestarlo un poco, mi neko solo me abraza mas fuerte- aún te debo todo un día.

- Pensé que lo habías olvidado -aunque igual se lo recordaría al regresar de mi viaje, nos besamos como si fuésemos dos sedientos en el desierto en busca de agua- habla con tu padre, el próximo viaje lo haremos los tres.

- No te preocupes, haré todo para tener lo antes posible todos mis documentos -lo acompaño hasta la puerta aún abrazados y allí nuevamente nos besamos- ya amor suéltame, no quiero que llegues de madrugada y luego no duermas bien.

- No me quiero ir aún -lo arrincono en la pared y comienzo a meter mis manos bajo la camiseta de mi cachorro, pero el tramposo me muerde el labio para detenerme- cachorro no seas malo.

- Mientras mas pronto te marches, mas pronto regresas -le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrío no pensé que me costaría tanto dejarlo ir- sé un buen neko.

- Mmmm -si no hay mas remedio tendré que obedecer muy a mi pesar- cuídense y no olvides que te amo.

- Yo también te amo mi Seto ¡cuídate y procura no asustar mucho a tus pobres empleados! -lo veo subir a la limosina que nuevamente lo aleja de mi, solo que esta vez no lleva a Kaiba mi jefe, sino a Seto mi novio.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Kohi:** significa color café en japonés.

**(2) Drachen: **en alemán significa dragón.


	12. Enamorado de un Yakuza

**12.- ENAMORADO DE UN YAKUZA **

- ¿No estás cansado de todo esto Jono? -miro hacia donde sutilmente me apuntaba Yugi, viendo como algunos compañeros que se encuentran almorzando también en el patio del instituto nos miran y hablan entre ellos, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de responder ya que suena mi teléfono con la melodía que le puse a mi novio, le queda perfecta a el.

- Permiso muchachos -les digo a mis amigos que estaban almorzando conmigo, me aparto un poco para hablar tranquilamente, aunque les he dado la espalda sé que me miran atentos.

- _¡Moshi moshi!_

- _Cachorro_ -la voz de Seto no creo pueda ser mas sexy- _¿te gustó la sorpresa?_

_- ¿Cuál de todas_ -en realidad me ha preparado varias el día de hoy- _la llamada de mi novio para despertarme esta mañana?, ¿el desayuno en la cama que tome en compañía de Mokuba?, ¿las hermosas flores al llegar a clases?, ¿sabías que has hecho que sea la envidia de las chicas del salón?, ¿o te refieres al almuerzo y ese sin fin de deliciosos postres para mi elección?_

- _Pues el almuerzo _-antes de salir al receso entró al salón un señor preguntando por mi y me dijo que mi novio le había ordenado preparar mi almuerzo en el patio, al llegar seguido por mis amigos y un grupo de curiosos de nuestro y otros salones, nos encontramos con una mesa adornada hermosamente bajo una carpa y varios meseros que se desvivieron por atendernos, en realidad a mi mas que a ellos- _aunque me complace que todo lo anterior te haya gustado _¿_fue todo el almuerzo de tu agrado cachorro?_

- _Algo_ -le digo en un tono muy meloso -_hubiese preferido tenerte a ti en lugar de ese interminable desfile de deliciosa comida y de postres._

- _Yo también te prefiero antes que cualquier cosa _-pensar que solo llevamos la mitad del día lunes y mi neko llegará hasta el miércoles- _cachorro no sabes la falta que me haces._

- _Tu también me haces falta amor _-el solo oírlo me hace hervir la sangre- _ya deseo que estés aquí conmigo para llenarte de besos y consentirte todo el día._

- _Yo no solo quiero tus besos, quiero sentir tu cuerpo, tus manos sobre mi piel _-¡Kami!, ¿por qué no haces desaparecer a el público que tenemos?- _mi lengua sobre ese delicioso cuello que tienes._

- _¡Ahhhh! amor no sigas o terminaremos con un pequeño problema _-susurro para que no me oigan, recuerda Jono, tus amigos están atentos a lo que haces y puedo sentir el sonrojo en mi rostro- _tu no debes regresar a clases así que puedes aliviarlo, no como yo que tengo todo un grupo de espectadores pendientes de esta llamada._

- _Está bien me controlaré _-dice algo decepcionado, pero con una voz algo maliciosa- _solo si me envías un gran beso que me ayude a sobrellevar la aburridísima junta que tendré._

- ¡_MMMMUUUAAACKKK! _-no me importó que mis amigos me oyesen, solo le di un gran y sonoro beso al teléfono- _te amo._

- _¿Espero que ese beso y el te amo fuesen para mi? _-el muy antipático solo se ríe ya que sabe que por mis amigos tienen muy buenos oídos- _como no dijiste mi nombre._

_- Antipático _-me da gusto que esté de buen humor, es beneficioso para los odiosos de su trabajo- _agradece que no soy malo y te llamo durante tu famosa junta._

_- ¿Y qué harías?, seguro nada comprometedor -_me está retando, al parecerse olvida con quien está hablando- _no juegues conmigo que puedes perder, mejor ve a trabajar así regresas pronto._

_- Los llamaré por la noche _-también me envía un beso, aunque solo lo escucho me provoca un delicioso hormigueo en el estómago- _e amo Katsuya Jonouchi, espero no lo olvides._

-_ Tú tampoco lo olvides, te amo._

Como un tonto espero que el termine la llamada y trato de recuperar mi tono normal de mejillas, sé que seré la burla de mis amigos en cuanto me gire- ¿qué tanto me miran? -sus rostros mas que de burla son de sorpresa ante mi comportamiento tan meloso- ¡estoy enamorado!

- Yo no digo nada, aunque ¿qué es eso de ponerle como tono de llamada la Marcha Imperial(1)? -dice un sorprendido Yami, no ante la melodía sino por el hecho de comprobar que ya ha acabado con su postre.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -yo creo que le va a muy bien a Seto, hasta Moki estuvo de acuerdo, pero mejor invento alguna excusa menos reveladora- es fans de las películas.

- También yo -dice Yami comiendo del postre que Yugi había elegido- solo dale las gracias cuando lo veas.

- Si Jono-kun todo estaba delicioso -asiente Yugi dándole un golpe con la cuchara a Yami- aunque no fuese para nuestro disfrute.

- ¡Vaya realmente atrapaste a un buen partido! -dice mi amiga comiendo de su suflé de chocolate- lástima su profesión tan peligrosa además de ilegal.

- ¿Y tú Tris? -le pregunto a mi amigo obviando el comentario de Tea, de todos es el único que solo comió lo que trajo de su casa- ni siquiera probaste algún postre.

- No tengo muchas ganas de comer -me dice revolviendo lo que queda de su bento, en cuanto suena el timbre para regresar a clases es el primero en marcharse- apresúrense o llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Quién diría que a Tristán le preocupasen los atrasos? -dice Yami levantándose y caminando junto con Tea que se va comiendo un brownie- ¡vamos chicos no se queden atrás!

- ¡Ya los alcanzamos! -dice Yugi, obviamente debe querer hablarme en privado- Tristán-kun está preocupado por tu supuesto novio.

- Ya me había dado cuenta que su falta de apetito era por mi culpa -es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo conozco desde que llegué a esta ciudad- pero no puedo decirle de quien se trata, el odia a Seto, realmente lo odia.

- Por lo menos dile algo para que no esté preocupado -caminamos hacia nuestro salón meditando como solucionar este problema- además de todo hace tiempo no te reúnes con nosotros, hasta Yami ha estado preguntando por tus ausencias.

- Con Moki no tenemos mucho tiempo libre -pero no sería mala idea reunirnos- ¿por qué no nos juntamos hoy?, nosotros llevamos la comida.

- ¡Genial!, la cocinera de tu casa hace cosas deliciosas -dice seguro pensando en esos pastelitos que probó la vez anterior, ahora que lo pienso podremos sacar a los cachorritos a conocer a nuestros amigos- ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos a las 4 de la tarde?, nos da tiempo de cambiarnos los uniformes.

- Pongamos al tanto al resto y Yugi no es mi casa, solo estoy de huésped -al entrar se repitió lo que ha ocurrido desde que llegué hoy a clases, nuestros compañeros de salón apenas me ven se hacen a un lado dejándonos pasar- en realidad si es algo molesto todo esto.

- Culpa a tu novio por hacerte el centro de la atención -dice mirando el enorme ramo de rosas de un perfecto color blanco, debo confesar que son mis favoritas, debido a su porte no tuve mas opción que dejarlas en el puesto de mi neko- aunque no me desagradó para nada el almuerzo que te tenía preparado.

Solo río ante su comentario, nadie pensaría que con lo pequeño que luce sea un tragón de primera, casi a la altura de Tristán, luego de ponernos de acuerdo con el resto de la pandilla para nuestra tarde en el parque, las clases pasaron tranquilamente, antes de marcharme busco a mi vecino para preguntar si hay alguna novedad en mi casa, pero como lo esperaba no ha visto al borracho de mi padre, tendré que ver como conseguir los documentos necesarios para mi pasaporte, luego de las no noticias que mi vecino me da solo se dedica a burlarse de mi supuesto novio mafioso, como había sospechado el rumor de que salgo con un yakuza es conocido no solo en nuestro salón, además no paso para nada desapercibido con las flores bajo mi brazo que apenas puedo sostener, por suerte solo debo llegar hasta la esquina y podré descansar mis brazos una vez esté en el automóvil.

Luego de recoger a Moki, que inmediatamente se burló por la muestra de amor de mi neko, me agradeció pues también a el le fue enviado algunos postres, en cuanto llegamos le pedimos a la señora Sumi nos prepare algo de comida, buscamos a nuestros cachorros y salimos en dirección al parque que solo queda a unas cuadras de la mansión, somos los primeros en llegar, luego Yugi y Yami se reúnen con nosotros y al final Tristán y Tea, que en cuanto ve a nuestras mascotas quiere tocarlas.

- Son hermosos -dice tomando en brazos a Kohi, el cual solo se deja mimar, pero cuando trata de hacer lo mismo con Drachen, el pequeño le ladra como si de un gran danés se tratase- Moki tu otro perro es algo arisco.

- No es mío, Drachen es de Jono -el pequeñín se me acerca para que lo tome en brazos y mira algo despectivo a mis amigos, en verdad es como un Seto canino, se aferra a mi y me lame mi mejilla- solo le gusta estar en brazos de Jono y bueno también me deja tomarlo, pero no mucho.

- ¿Qué raza es Jono-kun? -dice Yugi mirando de lejos, temiendo por sus dedos si osara tocarlo, mi pequeño dragón es realmente de temer- es realmente hermoso.

- Es un Husky Siberiano, y el mío es un Beagle -responde el chibi contándoles todo lo que se demoró en elegirlo- solo me decidí cuando lo tomé en brazos.

- Yo prefiero los gatos -dice Yami, recordando seguramente sus antiguas mascotas sagradas- aunque estos cachorritos son hermosos.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Jono-kun? -dice algo curiosa Tea, dándole un nuevo pastel a Moki- se ve que es un poco costoso.

- No comas tanto dulce chibi, te hará mal -con todo lo que comió antes de venir mientras preparábamos la cesta de comida, sin olvidar los postres a la hora del almuerzo, no se como no ha explotado- Tea deja de darle tanto azúcar.

- No le hagas caso Mokuba -dice sonriéndole y abrazándolo- uno mas no te hará nada, mejor dinos ¿tu hermano te lo compró?

- Jono los compró -dice Moki antes que pueda inventar algo y con el rostro lleno de rastros de migajas- además les compró muchos juguetes.

- ¡Vaya al parecer te va muy bien en tu nuevo trabajo! -dice Tris, con tono algo sarcástico, seguro pensando que el delincuente que tengo por novio me da dinero- también vi que tu teléfono es muy moderno.

- Es cierto es un Iphone y además de edición limitada -dice Tea mirando el teléfono que Moki ha tomado de mi bolsillo y muestra todo lo que se puede hacer con el- seguro te lo dio tu novio, no creo tengas dinero para algo tan costoso, ni siquiera yo tengo este último modelo si que le has sacado cosas de calidad a tu novio.

- Me alegra que estés por fin ganando lo que mereces -dice Yami y Yugi solo asiente ante su comentario, pero Tristán luce cada vez mas enfadado- y si tu novio te lo dio maravilloso por tu suerte, pues tienes bien merecido que te consientan.

- Gracias chicos -por suerte no toman tan mal mis nuevos lujos- ¿Tris podemos hablar un momento? -creo que no me queda mas que contarle algo, aunque sea para que se tranquilice y deje de pensar que me estoy metiendo en algún lío- y Mokuba bebe algo de leche en vez de seguir con los pastelillos.

Solo pone rostro de cachorrito, espero mi amiga haga lo que le pedí, así que nos dirigimos a un banco un poco apartado de los demás y pongo en mis piernas a mi cachorrito, tomando aire para ordenar un poco mis ideas le comienzo a hablar, le cuento que mi trabajo esta muy bien remunerado, y todas las regalías como comida, salud, esas cosas normales, describí a mi nuevo jefe pensando en el señor Roland, espero no se moleste, también le conté que allí conocí a mi novio, que el es mayor que yo por tres meses, que trabaja y gana muy buen dinero y estudia también, que es muy inteligente, un tipo atractivo físicamente, se lo describo omitiendo el color de ojos y cabello, lo mejor de todo que su empleo es totalmente legal, solo se ha dedicado a escucharme atentamente, al final creo que está algo mas tranquilo.

- Sabía que era una tontería eso que dice Tea -dice poniéndonos de pie para dirigirnos al grupo que se encuentra sentado bajo un árbol- pero estaba algo preocupado, mientras te haga feliz por mi está bien, dile que te cuide o lo mato a golpes si te hace daño.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡gracias amigo! -trato de darle un abrazo pero Drachen le gruñe, tal pareciera que Seto lo hubiese entrenado- perdón, pero solo deja a mi novio y a Moki acercárseme, así que no te sientas mal.

- ¿Estás seguro que no fue entrenado para atacar a tus pretendientes? -dice mirando algo asustado- no deja ni que te abracen.

- ¡Claro que no! -las tonterías que se le ocurren- en todo caso tu eres mi amigo no un pretendiente.

- ¡ERES UN TONTO! -escucho gritar a Tea y luego el sonido de una cachetada, cuando nos acercamos veo que es a Moki a quien ha golpeado- ¡ME VOMITASTE!

- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE GOLPEARLO? -le grito llegando al lado del chibi, dejo al cachorrito en el suelo y me arrodillo para ver y abrazar a Moki que está llorando- ¿qué te ocurrió amor?

- ¡Lo siento Jono….no pude aguantar….! -dice en medio de su llanto, Yami y Yugi mojan una servilleta y me la pasan para limpiar el rostro pálido del peque aún con rastros de vómito, le tomo el cabello con una bandita que me dio Tris para que no se ensucie en caso de volver a vomitar, algo que nuevamente hace, lo único que puedo hacer es acariciar su espalda para que no le duela tanto, Yugi me acerca un vaso de agua para que se quite el mal sabor que debe tener- creo que….comí mucho.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos -me pongo de pie y dejo sentado al peque en una banca cercana mientras los chicos comienzan a recoger las cosas y yo le pongo sus correas a los perros.

- No te preocupes Moki, a todos nos ha pasado mas de una vez -dice Tristán acariciándole la cabeza- Tea, Jono te advirtió que no le dieses más dulces.

- Pero el quiso comerlos -dice tratando de limpiar su blusa- ahora como regresaré a casa, esta blusa está arruinada y era una Calvin Klein.

- ¡TOMA! -le digo lanzándole mi chaqueta sin mucho cuidado sobre su rostro, por suerte hoy no está muy frío, ya que solo me quedo con mi camiseta- con esto seguro podrás cubrirte.

- ¿Pero como voy a usar tu chaqueta tan corriente? -dice mirando la prenda que a simple vista es una sencilla chaqueta de jeans y algo gastada- ¿qué dirán mis amigas si me ven con algo tan común.

- Si tanto te importan las marcas, mira bien -dice Yami bastante enfadado ante el comentario de Tea- es una Armani, no es necesario llevar el gran logo para demostrar la calidad.

- No necesitas devolvérmela, seguro compensa el valor de tu blusa(2) -le digo ante su rostro de asombro, seguro pensando en que me lo dio mi novio- eso sí recuerda algo, si alguna vez vuelves a golpear a Moki no me importará que seas una mujer para devolverte el golpe con creses.

- Agradece que el maldito de Kaiba no esta aquí -dice Tris, cubriendo con su chamarra deportiva a Moki- ese sí te golpearía sin antes advertirte de ello.

- Te acompaño Jono-kun -dice Yugi al verme que tomo en brazos al chibi que se encuentra aún con malestar, mientras en mi otra mano llevo a los cachorros por las correas y la pequeña cesta de comida- no podrás con todo.

- No te preocupes, Mokuba no pesa demasiado -el chibi es algo pequeño aún para su edad, sonrió a mis amigos y nos marchamos dejando a una asustada Tea, seguro pensando en las palabras de Tristán y en como reaccionará mi neko en cuanto se entere del incidente- nos vemos en clases chicos.

No quise llamar a Roland para que nos recogiera, pues con lo mal que está podría perjudicarle el movimiento del automóvil además que el aire le hará mucho mejor a Moki para tranquilizar su estómago, en cuanto perdimos de vista a nuestros amigos los encargados de la seguridad del chibi se ocuparon de la cesta y los cachorros, creo que uno de ellos se llama Yamato y al otro no lo conozco, a veces olvido que están junto al peque en todo momento aunque no los podamos ver, al cabo de 20 minutos llegamos a la mansión con un pequeño somnoliento en mis brazos y un cachorrito enfadado por ser llevado por alguien extraño.

Aunque no creo que sea nada de cuidado igual llamamos al médico, jamás había conocido un doctor que llegase tan aprisa, ni siquiera había terminado de poner el pijama al chibi y ya estaba llegando, esto de tener dinero, incluso venía con una enfermera encargada de llevar los exámenes que le realizó a Moki para comprobar si se encontraba bien, como pensaba nos dijo, mejor dicho al señor Roland le dijo que solo era una intoxicación leve por comer demasiado chocolate, le recetó algo para calmar sus ganas de vomitar lo que también haría que durmiese sin problemas, así que voy a mi habitación a ponerme mi pijama y aprovecho ya teniendo todas las respuestas para llamar a mi neko.

- _Así que mi cachorro extrañaba tanto a su dueño que no espero a mi llamada _-dice en su tono de superioridad al ver que aún faltaba para la acostumbrada llamada de buenas noches, que hace en cuanto termino de leerle al peque.

_- No es solo eso Seto, ya te habrán informado el percance de Moki -_no estaba equivocado, ya que incluso sabía que mi amiga abofeteó a su hermanito- _cuando regreses te contaré con lujos de detalles todo lo ocurrido, si es que tienes alguna duda._

- _Me hubiese gustado ver a esa cotorra llena de vomito, quien le manda a pasar por sobre tus ordenes _-dice riendo, aunque sé que está molesto por la reacción de Tea, no comenta nada de ese asunto, lo lamento por mi amiga cuando mi neko regrese tendrá que enfrentarlo- _también este incidente le servirá a Mokuba para no desobedecerte._

_- Aún es un niño pequeño, que no mide las consecuencias _-sé que en eso tiene razón, pero a veces olvida que es solo un niño de ocho años- _Seto _¿_puedo dejarlo en casa mañana?_

_- Cachorro no necesitas preguntarme -_su tono de voz es tan dulce pero no me engaña sé que está enfadado por todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy-_ ahora eres la mamá de Mokuba y sabrás lo que es mejor para el._

_- Eres un idiota _-no se lo digo molesto, pues en realidad el se comporta como el padre encargado de poner los límites, mientras yo trato de complacerlo en todo lo posible- _aunque igual te amo._

_- No lo digo para molestarte, solo digo lo que el mismo Mokuba me comentó -_no se a que se refiere con eso- _hoy por la mañana cuando le di los buenos días._

_- ¿Qué cosa te dijo? _-me tiene intrigado, sabiendo lo curioso que soy y me dice palabras a medias- _¿dime no seas malo?_

_- Me hablaba de que le gustaba cuando lo arropabas y todo lo que haces por el, que seguro eso hacía una mamá y si era malo que pensara en ti de ese modo, obviamente le dije que no, que seguro a ti el que te viese de esa manera cariñosa no te molestaría, al principio le costó pero luego me preguntó que si nuestra madre era así de demostrativa como tu con el -_es cierto, Moki no pudo conocer a su madre y a pesar de amarlo, Seto sigue siendo un poco menos efusivo en sus muestras de cariño- _yo le dije que sí y que eso hacían todas las madres a sus hijos._

- _…. _-claro las madres que aman a sus hijos hay que recalcar, eso hacía mi madre con mi hermana.

- _¿Te ocurre algo cachorro? _-trato de tomar aire, pues aunque no lo desee a veces al recordarla me dan ganas de ponerme a llorar- _¿Jonouchi respóndeme no me preocupes?_

_- Nada….solo…..pensaba…..._

_- ¿En tu madre? _-¿acaso puede conocerme tanto?, sin siquiera estar mirándome sabe en que pienso- _no te mortifiques, esa señora no merece tus lágrimas._

_- Lo sé amor, solo que a veces si me da algo de penita -_no seas tonto Jono, para que llorar por algo que nunca tuviste, si puedes remediar esa falta consintiendo al chibi, para que no sienta por lo menos la falta de algo de lo que es ese cariño maternal- _entonces mañana lo dejaré descansar seguramente despertará un poco tarde y cansado._

_- Sí amor también creo que es lo mejor _-como me encanta cuando me llama amor, aún no puedo creer que tenga por novio a alguien tan maravilloso como Seto, mi neko realmente oculta ese lado sensible, gracias a Kami que el maldito de Gozaburo murió a tiempo y no pudo hacerlo desaparecer del todo, solo fue ocultado ante los ojos del común de las personas- _tu descansa y no te desveles cuidándolo que ya me dijiste que no es nada grave, además que tu sí tienes clases, y no tienes una excusa para no ir._

_- Ya lo sé, no pensaba faltar, eres un desconfiado, aunque no lo creas me gusta ir a clases, sobre todo ahora que estoy mejorando mis calificaciones _-solo se ríe por mi respuesta algo infantil- _en todo caso respóndeme algo ¿no has trabajado demasiado?_

_- Solo lo necesario, no me he enfadado mas de lo normal si era eso lo que deseabas saber, así que no tienes que preocuparte _-se escucha normal, tal parece que no ha discutido demasiado con sus empleados- _y también ya se terminaron los encuentros fortuitos con algunos candidatos, tenías razón con lo de la fotografía, fue la mejor solución._

_- ¿Qué fotografía? -_recuerdo que le dije en broma que le daría una, pero no nos sacamos ninguna fotografía, con todo lo de las mascotas ya no tuvimos tiempo, así que no se de donde la sacó- _¿la fotografía de quién tienes en tu escritorio Seto Kaiba?_

_- De mi novio ¿de quién mas?, ¿espero que no preguntes ahora de cual novio? -_solo ríe ante mi repentino ataque de celos, por suerte no me puede ver rojo como tomate- _luces muy bien en ella, deberías verte._

_- ¿Qué foto pusiste Kaiba? _-como haya puesto la que estoy pensando, verá quien es Katsuya Jonouchi cuando se ha enfadado realmente- _si tienes esa donde estoy disfrazado de perro te mato._

_- Tengo una de nuestro último encuentro en un duelo, Katsuya _-que alivio, ya me estaba asustando de ser el hazmerreír de todos- _no pondría una donde luces adorable a la vista de todos, o demasiado guapo o sonriendo, menos esa que dices, solo yo puedo verte haciendo el ridículo._

_- ¡Gracias a Kami por tus celos! -_no creo que muchos tengan acceso a su privado, pero no me hubiese gustado que me vieran con ese horrible disfraz que el odioso de Devlin me obligó a ponerme- _no me hubiese gustado ser la burla de todos tus empleados._

_- No lo serías pues despido al que se atreva a decir algo de ti, bueno o malo -_espero no haberme reído muy fuerte en su oído ante su tono de voz tan demandante- _solo yo puedo hablar algo de ti._

_- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -_siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias- _si nadie la ha visto ¿cómo se enteraron de tu novio?_

_- Solo la vio mi secretaria, la tomo en sus manos, la muy mal educada_ -pobre de ella, ya me imagino el mal rato que se llevó, pero sí que debe ser chismosa si todos se enteraron - _y tuvo la osadía de preguntarme ¿quién era el guapo muchacho?_

_- ¿Así que me encontró guapo? _-vaya que bien, que no solo para mi neko soy atractivo_- dime Seto ¿qué mas dijo de mi?_

_- ¡Déjate de bromas Jonouchi! -_ahora sí se molestó un poco bastante- _solo le dije que no se refiriera en esos términos a mi novio y que dejase tu foto en su lugar._

_- Obviamente en el tono mas amable que tienes _-ni siquiera puedes llegar a saber cuanto es lo que te amo Seto Kaiba- _te amo mi neko. _

- _Yo también te amo mi cachorro _-me encanta cuando me declara su amor- _no sabes cuando deseo regresar._

- _Casi lo olvido Seto -_seguro no le agradará el cambio de tema, pero debo enviarle el mensaje- _mis amigos te agradecen por el delicioso almuerzo._

_- Mjm -_pienso en todo lo que debe estar despotricando sobre los "gorrones de mis amigos"-_ aunque no fuese tu intención complacerlos a ellos._

_- Solo lo hice para ti cachorro -_como me gustaría ver su rostro de enfado, pero ni pienso sugerirle hablar por cam o mas difícil se me hará terminar la llamada al ver su carita- _ve a dormir, si no me equivoco y eso nunca lo hago, ya son cerca de las 10 y mañana tienes un examen._

_- Tu también duerme temprano, no me gusta que te desveles _-con Seto debo ser específico en las peticiones o es capaz de hacer trampa, como con el contrato que aún no me deja mirar- _además espero que estés comiendo bien, promete que te acostarás antes de las 11 de la noche y no mas allá de ese horario._

- _Está bien mamá _-maldito neko ponzoñoso, como se le ocurre burlarse cuando lo único que deseo es su bienestar- _en cuanto termine de ver unos documentos me iré al hotel._

_- Lástima me veas como una madre regañona _-utilizo el tono mas seductor que tengo- _y yo que pensaba podríamos divertirnos cuando regreses, en compensación del sábado pasado, pero si me prefieres ver como tu mamá._

_- ¡NO!, perdón cachorro no me vuelvo a burlar del hecho de que te preocupes por mi -_¿quién diría que el gran Seto Kaiba fuese tan fácil de manipular y que además supiera disculparse?- _seré el novio mas obediente que puedas desear y justo a esa hora estaré acostado._

_- Así me gusta que seas un neko obediente _-seguro ha de estar muy rojo de la vergüenza- _cuando regreses te demostraré todo lo que este cachorrito ha extrañado a su amo._

_- Creo que adelantaré mi regreso -_que voz, por Kami no puede ser mas sensual- _haré que cumplas todas tus promesas cachorro._

_- Buenas noches Seto _-mis mejillas no dan mas de sonrojadas- _dulces sueños amor._

_- Duerme bien cachorro y sueña conmigo -_si hiciese eso sería un sueño húmedo- _me hablas en cuanto Moki despierte por la mañana, buenas noches amor._

_- Buenas noches Seto._

Me siento mas relajado ahora que he podido hablar con mi neko mas tranquilamente, así que preparo mis apuntes para mañana y busco mi uniforme y mis zapatos, como ha cambiado mi vida, ya ni siquiera utilizo los zapatos deportivos, aunque antes solo lo hacía pues no tenia para comprar los que correspondían al uniforme y ese era mi único par de zapatos, como de costumbre alguien del servicio ya lo ha dejado en mi vestidor que bien podría ser del porte de la recámara de mi casa, debo dejar todo listo pues no creo que Moki despierte muy temprano y no me marcharé al instituto sin antes ver que se encuentra totalmente recuperado, así que tendré el tiempo justo para llegar a clases, aunque le pediré al señor Roland que me lleve si es que estoy muy retrasado, esto es lo malo de vivir en el sector de los ricos y ser estudiante de un colegio normal, la gran distancia que hay entre ambos lugares. Será mejor que regrese con el chibi, dormiré en el sofá para cuidarlo por la noche, me recuerda los viejos tiempos cuando mi padre llegaba demasiado borracho y para poder dormir un poco me iba a la casa de mi vecino que me permitía dormir en su sala, parecen tan lejanos esos recuerdos rodeado ahora de todos estos lujos y lo mas importante de un par de personas que me quieren tal cual soy ¿qué mas puede uno pedir a la vida?

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Marcha Imperial:** también conocido como el Tema de Darth Vader, es un tema musical presente en la saga de las películas Star Wars, fue compuesto por John Williams y su primera aparición fue en Star Wars: Episodio V, El imperio contraataca.

**(2) Calvin Klein vs Armani:** las marcas americanas son de por si mucho mas económicas que las italianas.


	13. Cachorro entrampado

**13.- CACHORRO ENTRAMPADO**

Creo que me he acostumbrado a la buena vida, pues en cuanto me puse de pie sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda por dormir en el sofá, y eso que me estuve levantando cada una hora para ver como se encontraba Moki y si dormía bien, mejor dejé de lamentarme y me fui a dar un baño, así que cuando despertó cerca de las 7 y 30 yo ya me encontraba vestido y desayunado, le informé que no iría a clases por este día, pero que debía permanecer en cama y seguir las indicaciones del médico, ni siquiera ocultó la alegría al saberse libre de los estudios, le traje su desayuno, algo ligero como dijo el médico y luego de terminar subí a un par de amiguitos caninos para que le hicieran compañía.

- Moki no vayas a comer esos chocolates y caramelos que guardas en tu escritorio -me mira asombrado por conocer su secreto- no he registrado tus cosas, solo lo adiviné, además yo también guardo en ese lugar mis dulces.

- ¡Está bien Jono!, pero no se lo cuentes a mi hermano -dice poniendo sus manos en forma de ruego- no le gusta que coma dulces.

- ¡Bien!, pero de ahora en adelante solo comerás uno diario -pone una carita de enfado ante mi petición- no quiero que te enfermes nuevamente o de algo peor como de diabetes o alguna de esas enfermedades por culpa de comer mucho azúcar, y hablando de Seto, debe estar esperando tu llamada.

- ¿No le hablaremos juntos? -pregunta en cuanto le doy su beso de despedida y tomo mi mochila- aún es temprano para las clases.

- Hoy me iré caminando, pues el señor Roland se quedará cuidándote, así que dile que yo lo llamo en el receso y dale un beso de mi parte -creo que no le ha gustado nada eso de ser el encargado de los recados románticos- bueno, solo dile que yo lo llamo, se un buen niño y descansa.

- ¿Por qué no llevas tu laptop, así hablamos en el receso? -dice poniendo cara de perrito, algo difícil de combatir- Roland no es muy divertido.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! -pues yo diría que es del tipo reflexivo- espero que no te escuche.

- Iré a buscarla a mi habitación -por suerte aún tengo en el empaque los accesorios que mi neko me dio junto con la computadora, así que no demoro mucho en buscar lo necesario- nos vemos por la tarde -le digo despidiéndome desde la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Hasta la tarde Jono! -los cachorros me ladran como si también se despidiesen.

Al bajar me encuentro con Roland que me esperaba para llevarme al instituto por órdenes de Seto, así que al final terminé llegando en mi horario normal, pero esta vez no esperé a mis amigos y me dirigí al salón, así podría hablar con Moki unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara pero en cuanto me conecto el primer contacto que aparece es mi guapo novio que en cuanto me ve envía una invitación para hablar.

Seto dice: _¡Buenos días cachorro!, aunque no debiese saludarte pues pensé que me hablarías junto con Mokuba._

Jono dice: _¡Buenos días amor!, luces muy guapo hoy._

Seto dice: _Ya lo sé, yo soy guapo por naturaleza, pero aún sigo ofendido._

Jono dice: _Eres un neko ególatra, pero no pude llamar._

Seto dice: _Me dices ególatra pero eso te encanta ¿sabes? fue una gran idea la de mi hermanito el hacerte llevar la laptop, así podré verte todo el día._

Jono dice: _¿Cómo que todo el día?, no me dejarán tener la compu encendida en clases, a ti te lo permiten por trabajo ¿qué excusa les daré?_

Seto dice: _Tú no te preocupes cachorro, eso lo soluciono yo._

Jono dice: _No te pregunto que harás, pero seguro consigues el permiso, oye ¿y tú trabajo? _

Seto dice: _Solo tengo un par de juntas aburridísimas, así que sirve el estar mirando a mi novio para no terminar matando a esos inútiles._

Jono dice: _Oye aún no me das mi beso de los buenos días, se un buen novio Seto y dame mi besito._

Seto dice: _¡Claro que no!, no besaré una tonta cámara._

Jono dice: _No seas malo, mira yo te enviaré uno _-me acerco a la pantalla y le doy un beso a la cámara- _ahora es tu turno._

Seto dice: ¡_Ya dije que no!, no haré el ridículo -_su rostro luce algo enfadado ante mi insistencia, mejor dejo de molestarlo con algo tan tonto.

Jono dice: _Está bien no te preocupes _-debo recordar que Seto no es igual que otras personas, el es mucho mas serio que un adolescente normal, aunque me hubiese gustado que me correspondiera- _que lástima siento voces afuera, así que ya no podré verte._

Seto dice: _Me iré a la sala de juntas, así que enseguida te hablo _-nuevamente le doy un beso antes de cerrar la ventana de conversación.

- Al sentir el sonido de alguien escribiendo pensé que se trataba de Kaiba -dice Yami acercándose junto a Yugi- dime Jono ¿cómo se encuentra Mokuba?

- Buenos días chicos -les sonrío algo sonrojado pues al parecer pudieron ver cuando besaba la pantalla- fue una intoxicación por comer demasiado chocolate dijo su médico.

- Buenas días Jono-kun -dice Yugi sentándose a mi lado- hoy llegaste algo mas temprano.

- Me quedé cuidando al chibi y su chofer me trajo -con ellos no necesito mentir, Yugi ya sabe mi secreto y Yami no es de preguntar mucho.

- ¡Que suerte tienes!, y pensar que nosotros tuvimos que llegar caminando -lo dice como si se tratase de kilómetros y no de solo tres calles, mi casa queda casi a diez- Kaiba sí que te tiene consentido, ya ni caminar una calle te deja.

- ¡¿Qué?! -grito casi cayéndome de la silla- ¿pero…?, yo ¿cómo?, no se…..y el…..

- ¡Jijiji que tonterías dices Yami jiji! -Yugi trata de ayudarme ante mi falta de argumentos pero le ha salido esa risita nerviosa que siempre tiene en casos como este- no bromees jiji.

- Tu novio es Kaiba y obviamente Yugi lo sabía por la reacción que acaba de tener -dice sonriendo ante nuestros rostros de asombro- no te preocupes guardaré tu secreto Jono.

- ¿Pero como? -no se como pudo llegar a descubrir mi relación con Seto- ¿tan obvios somos?

- ¡Para nada!, solo que tengo muchos siglos más de experiencia que ustedes, además que soy muy observador -al menos sé que no fue por algo que haya hecho, ya me estaba despidiendo de mi vida normal- llegué a la conclusión con solo atar tres cabos sueltos.

- ¿Qué detalles? -dice Yugi igual de curioso que yo- ¡habla no nos dejes con la curiosidad!

- Primero que Kaiba jamás, pero jamás, dejaría que alguien que no sea su hermano le llamase por su nombre -si eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe- ni siquiera si de ello dependía el seguir poniéndote apodos Jono, además "cachorro" no es precisamente un insulto, es mas una forma cariñosa de llamarte, no estaba muy seguro al principio que fuese verdad lo que pensaba, solo te hice una broma en realidad, pero con ver sus rostros pude confirmar que lo que había pensado hace tiempo era real ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, sí que son malos mintiendo.

- Eres un tramposo Yami -le digo riendo ante sus deducciones algo mas calmado por el susto inicial pensando en que me había delatado- que siglos de experiencia solo una simple trampa.

- Creí que eras alguien mas serio y te pones a hacer ese tipo de bromas -dice un enfadado Yugi- ¿pero cómo es eso de que lo sospechabas?

- Pues hace días que Kaiba y tu se miran de un modo diferente -dice asiendo ojitos de enamorado- además te vi un día bajar de la limosina de tu neko.

- Así que no había sido precisamente tus siglos de vida lo que te hace mas observador ¡JAJAJAJA! -al final resulta ser igual de tramposo que mi neko.

- Ya mejor cambiemos de tema que allí viene Tristán-kun -dice Yugi entre dientes para que no lo escuche nuestro amigo.

- ¡Hola chicos!, ¿de qué tanto se ríen? -dice sentándose en el lugar de Seto y con Yugi nos ponemos de medio lado para hablarle, solo espero que mi neko no esté mirándolo en estos momentos- ¿supieron algo de Mokuba?

- Ya está mejor, solo se enfermó por comer muchos dulces -le digo mirando de reojo la compu, por suerte no se ve que Seto esté ya conectado- casi lo olvido amigo, aquí esta tu chaqueta -me agacho para sacarla de mi mochila y dársela.

- ¡OYE JONO!, no me había fijado ¿y esa laptop? -en realidad si que habla demasiado alto, pero por lo menos se distrajo y para poder mirarla bien se levanta del lugar de mi neko, se arrodilla frente a mi puesto para mirar mejor sin necesidad cerrar al laptop- es hermosa, además el diseño que tiene en su carcasa es el de tu dragón ¿dime quién te la personalizó?, es un gran trabajo tal parece como si fuese directo de la fábrica.

- Es cierto es muy hermoso el diseño -dice Yugi que aunque no lo parezca es un fanático de la tecnología- yo también quiero la mía así pero con el "mago oscuro".

- Jono te hablan -dice Yami dándome un golpecito en el hombro, pues estoy pensando en un buena excusa para mis amigos por no recordar quien supuestamente me personalizó la laptop.

- ¿Quién me habla? -digo mirando para todos lados en busca de la persona- ¿dónde Yami?

- Allí -dice apuntando a la pantalla que tiene una pequeña ventanita de un tal "Owner"(1), seguro Seto cambió su nick para que si alguien mirase no lo reconociera.

- Yami y Tritán-kun mejor regresan a sus lugares -dice Yugi poniéndose de pie también- en cualquier momento llega el maestro y los regañará como siempre.

- Nos vemos en el receso -dice Yami llevándose a un enfadado Tris al ser alejado de su nueva obsesión.

- Iré a hablar con Tea -creo que aún está avergonzada por el incidente de ayer, pues no se acercó a platicar como es su costumbre- habla tranquilo con tu novio.

- ¡Gracias Yugi! -no se porque ahora cada vez que pienso en Seto me sonrojo como una chiquilla tonta.

Owner dice: _Recuérdale al mono de Taylor no sentarse en mi lugar._

Jono dice: _No te molestes por esa tontería, pero sobre todo, ¡no le digas mono a Tris!_

Owner dice: _No te enfades cachorro, no me gusta cuando me hablas con ese tono de enfado._

Jono dice: _Pero si no me puedes oír _-me río de su comentario y mis compañeros solo me miran extrañados.

Owner dice: _¡Claro que te puedo oír bien!, los micrófonos internos de tu laptop son muy buenos, así que escucho todo lo que dicen a tu alrededor esa manga de inútiles que tenemos por compañeros._

Jono dice: _Eso es trampa, pues tú tienes desconectado el sonido, además por estar en clases ni siquiera te puedo ver._

Owner dice: _Que deliciosa esa mueca que haces con tu boquita, ¿por qué te gusta provocarme cachorro sabiendo que estoy tan lejos y no te puedo tocar?_

Jono dice: _Yo no te provocó, eres tú que estás algo susceptible a mis encantos, ya mejor no bromees que el maestro de matemáticas acaba de entrar._

Owner dice: _¿Y eso qué?, tú ya tienes permiso para utilizar la computadora._

-Jono-kun, Tea me dijo que está arrepentida por lo que hizo ayer -dice Yugi sentándose algo aprisa- que en cuanto vea a Mokuba le pedirá disculpas.

- Que bueno que recapacitó -obviamente mi neko oyó lo que dijo mi amigo, así que espero no esté tan enfadado cuando regrese pasado mañana a clases- en realidad debe haberle pasado algo pues ella no es así de impulsiva.

- ¡Jonouchi, Moto dejen de hablar! -dice el maestro mientras escribe unos ejercicios en la pizarra- el resto pongan también atención que la clase ya comenzó.

Owner dice: _Aquí aún no comenzamos la junta pues faltan un par de inútiles, así que cuando comencemos, si no te respondo muy seguido espero no te enfades cachorro._

Jono dice: _Para nada amor, no te preocupes tú trabaja tranquilo tratando de no decapitar a nadie si es posible _-le envío el guiño de un beso, solo sonrío pues el sonido que hace no lo podrá ocultar-_ perdón amor espero tuvieses los auriculares, diles que fue tu tonto novio haciéndote una broma._

Owner dice: _Mejor les digo que mi adorable novio me pidió tener paciencia con ellos y como adelanto por no despedirlos por alguna estupidez que seguro harán me envió un beso. _

Jono dice: _Si creo que eso suena mejor, luego te hablo que algunos compañeros me ven feo, tal parece que les molesta el ruido que hago._

Owner dice: _Hoy también tendrás preparado un delicioso almuerzo, y puedes darle algunas sobras a tus molestos amigos y a más de algún gorrón nuevo que de seguro llegará._

Jono dice:_ No seas malo Seto, no todos podemos disfrutar comúnmente de esos deliciosos manjares._

Owner dice: _Pues de igual modo espero sepan que es gracias a ti que podrán probar algo mejor que esa comida chatarra que tanto aman. _

Solo le sonrío, pero ya no le respondo nada, pues no quiero seguir teniendo los rostros de enfado sobre mi personita. Así pasó el resto de la mañana, las clases aunque aburridas me resultan hoy en día mucho mas fáciles, tal vez es debido a que no tengo tanta presión al estar alejado del inútil de mi padre puedo estudiar tranquilamente y tener un solo trabajo ayuda bastante, bueno si es que a lo que hago se le puede llamar trabajar. A la hora del receso, como dijo mi neko nos encontramos con la misma escena que el día anterior, incluso Tea que al principio de la jornada estaba algo tímida se animó a acompañarnos, también se agregaron otros compañeros del salón, por suerte la abundante comida alcanzó para todos, lástima que con todo el ajetreo no pudimos mas que intercambiar un par de palabras con Seto, pues su junta fue realmente intensa.

Al regresar al salón ni siquiera pude agradecerle el almuerzo pues nos tocaba historia con el idiota de Saito y comenzó a dictarnos una que otra fecha sobre las guerras del shogunato(2) y ni siquiera nos dejaba descansar, la última clase del día es inglés así que de vez en cuanto hablábamos, pero Hamato me miraba enfadado, hasta me regañó por estar escribiendo, no le importó como el mismo lo dijo la autorización que me habían dado, así que me despedí por el momento de mi neko, ya luego casi al terminar por fin la clase comenzó a entregar los exámenes, pero de todos fui el único al que no se lo dio.

- Jonouchi venga un momento al salón de maestros -tomo todas mis cosas y lo sigo bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros, en cuanto llego veo que no solo está el sino que también Saito, así que debo suponer que no es para nada algo bueno lo que pasará- quiero que me explique esto.

Pone ante mí un registro de exámenes que según creo corresponden a todos los que hemos hecho este semestre en inglés y también los de historia, solo lo miro interrogante para ver si me explican que está ocurriendo.

- ¿Quiero saber que trampa has hecho para mejorar tus calificaciones? -no se a que trampas se referirán, par de estúpidos que les gusta arruinar la reputación de los estudiantes.

- Señor Saito y señor Hamato -les digo con toda la calma que me es posible en estos momentos- puedo ser acusado de muchas cosas, pero jamás de ser un tramposo.

- ¿Cómo que no haces trampa?, ¡no mientas! -dice un furioso Saito- mira tu registro, siempre has sido un alumno mediocre por no decir pésimo, y ahora tus calificaciones mágicamente han subido.

- Además -dice Hamato sentado cual juez, observándome- tu último examen de inglés fue perfecto.

- Yo solo me he esforzado -pensar que estos dos me tienen un odio inexplicable- jamás he hecho trampa.

- No sigas negando -dice casi gritando el idiota de Hamato- sacas la nota perfecta justo de un examen que luego de realizarlo descubro me fue robado ¿cómo me explicas esa "casualidad"?

- ¿Entonces da por hecho que hice trampa?, no me gusta acusar a las personas sin pruebas, pero seguro no he sido el único con una buena calificación entre todos sus estudiantes -debo tratar de razonar con estos idiotas aunque me cueste- ¿acaso no piensa que es todo gracias a mi esfuerzo?, ¿a qué he estudiado y nada mas que eso?.

- Jonouchi, tu jamás has sido un buen estudiante -dice Saito mofándose de mis palabras- eres un perdedor, jamás has sido bueno en nada aparte de un buen peleador callejero, eres el estereotipo de la rubia sin cerebro, un caso perdido.

- ¡Ya acepta que has hecho trampa! -es el turno del otro idiota de recriminarme- mira si lo haces podremos pasar por alto el incidente ni siquiera lo dejaremos registrado en tu expediente, solo debes dar de nuevo el examen y admitir ante tu salón que hiciste trampa.

- ¡No tengo por que aceptar algo que no he hecho! -imbéciles por mas que les diga la verdad no tienen intención de creerme- ¡NO PIENSO REPETIR NADA!

- Mira niño no solo yo he sospechado de tus trampas, los otros maestros también -ahora me está achacando ser un tramposo de grandes ligas- todas tus calificaciones han subido, seguro no es el único examen que has robado, no creo que desees iniciemos una revisión total de tus calificaciones.

- Se los repito nuevamente, yo no hago trampas -¡KAMI!, ayúdame a que puedan comprenderme y a no perder la calma y terminar golpeándolos como se merecen por idiotas- ahora tengo más tiempo para estudiar además de personas que me ayudan a hacerlo, es solo eso.

- A menos que hagas mi examen en este instante y compruebe con mis propios ojos que no fallas en ninguna pregunta no te validaré tus calificaciones de todo el semestre -su tono suena tan prepotente, como si su palabra fuese la ley, ¿pero cómo puede ser tan injusto?- y no sólo eso serás echado de esta institución.

- ¡Le repito que no es cierto lo que ustedes dicen! -si no estuviese tan enfadado por lo cerrado de mentes de este par me largaría a llorar en este mismo instante- ¿alguien me ha acusado de algo y por eso ustedes creen que soy culpable?

- Desde que te sientas cerca del arrogante de Kaiba mejoraste -me dice Hamato, pero que tontería si mi neko se sienta detrás- dime ¿cómo haces para verle las respuestas?

- ¡PERO QUE IDIOTESES DICEN! -ya me hartaron, no pienso tolerarlos mas- si el ni siquiera toma su clase, además ¿acaso cree que tengo ojos en la espalda para ver sus anotaciones?, ¡para ser maestros realmente ustedes no tienen cerebro!

- Aparte de tramposo eres mal educado -dice Saito enfadado seguramente por como les hablé- si no has hecho trampa acepta realizar el examen y todo solucionado.

- Hasta que no lo aceptes estás suspendido -¡DEMONIOS!, y ni siquiera me mostraron alguna prueba- puedes marcharte y no olvides sacar tus pertenencias del casillero.

- Quiero hablar con el director -el es del tipo confiable así que podré explicarle mi nueva situación, además gracias a el pude trabajar y estudiar, antes de ingresar aquí debía hacerlo en secreto(3)- ustedes no me pueden suspender sin pruebas.

- ¡Lástima! -dice en tono burlón Saito disfrutando de mi derrota- el director está en un congreso fuera de la ciudad y no regresa hasta la semana próxima, y ya lo conversamos con el asistente de el -precisamente con Tayaka que resulta ser su tío, ahora si no tengo salida, estos idiotas no desean creerme- si no tienes nada que decir, sal de inmediato de aquí.

- Así que solo vete y regresa cuando estés listo para confesar -dice Hamato despidiéndome con la mano en alto- aunque sería mejor si no regresas.

- Entonces ya no nos veremos -solo salgo completamente enfadado, no pienso darles el gusto de verme llorar- nunca voy a aceptar algo que no he hecho.

No sé que demonios haré, ni siquiera les diré a mis amigos, prefiero no preocuparlos, además no tengo ganas para aclararles las dudas que de seguro tendrán, así que cuando termino de recoger lo poco que guardaba en mi casillero le envío un mensaje a Yugi para que no se preocupe, solo le dije que mañana no vendría y que luego le explicaba todo. ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?

Comenzaba a disfrutar el venir a la escuela como un estudiante normal, sin tener que matarme por tratar de llegar relativamente a la hora, teniendo el suficiente tiempo para estudiar tranquilamente, me había esforzado por mejorar en las clases que se me hacían difícil pidiendo ayuda al señor Roland en matemáticas, para no molestar a Seto, además ¿dónde encontraré un lugar para estudiar a mitad de semestre?, mejor dicho ¿qué institución me aceptará cuando llevo el logo de ser una persona sin honor?.

Mientras me dirijo a la mansión caminando para relajarme, me arrepiento y me quedo en un pequeño parque a pensar o mejor dicho a llorar, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer en calma ya que Yugi me ha estado llamando no se desde hace cuanto rato.

- Yugi ahora no te puedo ha…...

- _No soy el enano de Moto_ -la voz de Seto se oye algo molesta y yo solo trato de que no note que he estado llorando por no se cuanto tiempo- _ Roland te esperó casi una hora en el lugar de siempre._

_- ¡Me olvidé del señor Roland! -_¿cómo pude olvidar que me esperaría en la esquina de siempre?- _de seguro lo preocupé._

_- Cuando no llegaste llamó para ver en donde estabas -_respiro profundo varias veces para no comenzar a llorar algo que me es casi imposible- _seguro te quedaste perdiendo el tiempo con los inúti…_

_- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO SETO! -_ni siquiera dejo que termine y solo le grito lo que me ha estado pasando, no aguanto más y me hecho a llorar como un niño nuevamente- _ nunca….me sale…y porque dijeron…entonces….yo no quise…..y me fui._

_- Cachorro no llores por favor _-su voz, solo con oírla me trae calma, aunque en estos momentos suene algo angustiada por mi culpa- _solo dime que te ocurre, pero con calma que no te entendí nada de lo que me dijiste. _

_- Yo estaba…..feliz, mis calificaciones…habían subido -_trato de controlar mi llanto para que esta vez sí pueda comprender de lo que le hablo- _Seto me expulsaron del instituto._

_- ¿Cómo que te expulsaron?, ¿¡POR QUÉ!? -_casi me deja sordo con su grito- _ explícame desde el principio, no, mejor espera a llegar a casa, no me gusta que estés en ese parque llorando y solo._

_- Está bien _-le digo secando un poco mis lágrimas para no verme más patético de lo que ya me siento- _deja buscar un taxi._

_- ¿Para qué un taxi?, además que yo sepa en ese parque no pasan muchos en este horario _-lo había olvidado, debo caminar por lo menos una calle para encontrar algún transporte- _súbete al automóvil que debe estar estacionado detrás de ti._

_- ¡¿HE?! -_no se de que automóvil habla ahora.

_- El que te espera para llevarte, del que acaba de salir un hombre alto con uniforme negro _-ahora veo que Seto tiene razón, un hombre bastante alto, es de piel oscura y rostro algo serio, obviamente es el otro guardia de Moki, justo ayer lo vi al regresar del parque, está junto a un lujoso automóvil- _el es Nobaru, tu guardaespaldas, ¿cómo crees que supe que estabas en un parque?, vamos cachorro solo sube y en cuanto llegues hablaremos mas tranquilos._

- _Está bien Seto _-cuando llego el tal Nobaru me abre la puerta y nos dirigimos a casa, espero que no este muy enfadado conmigo el señor Roland por haberlo preocupado.

En cuanto arribamos me encontré con el señor Roland esperando en la entrada de la mansión me disculpé con el por preocuparlo al ser tan inconsciente y no haber avisado de mi retraso, el solo me miró y sonrió, pero no dijo nada, seguro al ver mi pésimo estado de ánimo se compadeció de mi, por suerte el chibi estaba dormido así que me dirigí enseguida a mi habitación y llamé a Seto como lo había prometido, traté de ser lo mas específico posible al relatarle calmadamente lo que había sucedido esta tarde, pero me fue imposible no llorar al recordar lo inútil que resultó mi esfuerzo por que me comprendieran, ellos ya tenían decidido de antemano que era culpable de todo lo que me acusaban, así que todo había salido como ellos deseaban.

_- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre que tu harías trampa?! _-nuevamente casi quedo sordo, aunque me agradó que ni siquiera dudase de mis palabras- _son unos malditos, deja que regrese y les haré la vida a cuadritos, nadie te hace llorar sin recibir su merecido cachorro._

_- Gracias por creerme Seto _-me siento mas tranquilo pues sé que tengo su apoyo- _lo único que deseo es poder regresar a clases nada más._

_-_ _¿Cómo no voy a creerte? _-su voz denota tanta seguridad en mi- _si antes cuando en realidad lo necesitabas jamás lo hiciste ¿para qué lo harías ahora?, ese par solo buscaba un modo de sacarte de allí, nada más._

_- Lo mismo pensé yo -_sigo dándole vueltas al asunto del por qué no les agradaba- _por mas que les explicaba no quisieron creerme._

_- No te preocupes cachorro, mañana ve tranquilamente que yo solucionaré todo -_¿cómo lo hará si el director está de viaje?- _y no vuelvas a escaparte sin avisar, creo que te tendré que poner una correa._

_- No hables así que parece que realmente te estuvieses refiriendo a un animal -_ya hasta me hizo olvidar la pena que sentía con sus tonterías- _y en todo caso ¿desde cuando tengo un perro guardián tras de mi?_

_-_ ¿_No sé de qué estás hablando? _-¿acaso estará bromeando conmigo?- c_reo que el llorar demasiado te ha hecho daño cachorro ¿de qué guardián hablas? _

_- ¿Cómo que qué guardián?, Nobaru, el que me acaba de traer a casa, un tipo alto de rostro mucho mas serio que el señor Roland -_no sabía que mi neko también podría bromear como el resto de los humanos- _déjate de juegos y respóndeme ¿desde cuando me tienes vigilado Seto Kaiba?_

_- Que lástima cachorro me tengo que marchar, me llaman a una junta -_acaso piensa que me creeré esa mentira tan descarada, si el jamás ha obedecido a otras personas- _mañana te explico, no olvides que te amo._

_- ¡Neko no seas tramposo respóndeme! ¡Nekooooo! ¡NEKOOOOOOO! ¡RICACHON EGOMANIACO RESPONDEEEEEEE!- _solo corta la llamada y lo único que logro oír es el ruidito del teléfono, por lo menos me ha servido para olvidarme un poco de ese par con su jugarreta, bueno ya tendrá que explicarme todo cuando regrese mañana por la tarde. Mejor me acuesto luego de ver si Moki sigue durmiendo, ya mañana veremos que ocurre, para que mortificarme de más por algo que en estos momentos no puedo solucionar.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Owner: **significa dueño o amo en inglés.

**(2) Shogunato:** también conocido como Bakufu (literalmente significa gobierno sobre la tienda), fue el gobierno militar establecido en Japón con breves interrupciones entre finales del siglo XII hasta la Restauración Meiji de 1868. La cabeza del gobierno era el shogun, abreviación de Seii Taishogun (Gran General Apaciguador de los Bárbaros), rango militar y título histórico concedido directamente por el emperador, durante estos siglos el shogun se constituyó en el gobernante de facto de todo el país, aunque teóricamente el emperador era el legítimo gobernante depositaba la autoridad en el shogun para gobernar en su nombre.

**(3) **En Japón está prohibido que los estudiantes estudien y trabajen.


	14. Nunca lastimes a un cachorro mimado

**14.-****NUNCA LASTIMES A UN CACHORRO MIMADO**

- Hoy estas algo mas callado, incluso desayunaste menos de lo normal en ti -me dice Moki mientras vamos en la limosina hasta su colegio- ¿te ocurre algo Jono?

- Nada chibi -que le puedo decir si ni yo mismo sé que es lo que me afecta mas, si al llegar a clases y que no me dejen entrar o el hecho que sin mi consentimiento Seto me ha tenido vigilado todo este tiempo- solo pensaba ¿tú conoces a un tal Nobaru?

- ¿Nobaru? -creo que sí lo conoce aunque no me da muy buena espina el hecho de que su rostro luce como si estuviese buscando alguna respuesta- ¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre?…... ¡NO!, en realidad no lo conozco.

- Bueno Mokuba ¿lo conoces o no? -por suerte no sabe mentir y eso me causa gracia- vamos dime no seas malo chibi, si voy a tenerlo como perro guardián por lo menos debo saber algo de su persona.

- ¡Que bien que mi hermano te habló de el! -hasta el peque estaba enterado de la sombra que tengo, seguro soy el último en saber de su existencia- es uno de los tres hombres de seguridad mas confiables de mi hermano, antes estaba encargado de la seguridad de Seto, seguro el te dio todos los detalles.

- En realidad no, solo me dijo su nombre -no le puedo decir en que circunstancias me enteré- pero dime algo mas ¿desde cuando esta tras mis pasos?

- Mejor que Seto te cuente todo, ayer me entretuve muchísimo con los cachorritos -como todo un Kaiba se escabulle de la situación ahora con el pretexto de contarme sobre su gran día libre.

- Está bien, no te preocupes chibi, luego le sacaré las respuestas a tu hermano -que mas da si casi salta de la limo en cuanto se detiene para no hablar de más- cuídate y no hagas muchas travesuras.

- ¡Hasta la tarde Jono! -por lo menos ya está completamente recuperado de su estómago- saluda a mi hermano de mi parte, recuerda que hoy iré a casa de mi amigo Takeshi y llegaré a la hora de la comida.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si me lo has recordado todos los días? -en cuanto se marcha, vuelvo a pensar en lo que ocurrirá hoy en el instituto.

- No se preocupe joven Jono -dice el señor Roland al ver mi rostro por el espejo retrovisor- verá que todo se solucionará, el señor Kaiba ya tiene todo previsto.

- ¿Seto le dijo algo a usted? -debido a que luego de ver a Moki me dormí temprano ya no hablamos nuevamente- ¿cómo pensará ayudarme si el director está de viaje?

- Eso no es un problema para el señor Kaiba -dice sonriéndome- menos tratándose de algo relacionado con su persona.

- Estoy algo nervioso -ya estamos por llegar a la esquina donde siempre me bajo ¡Kami!, que todo salga bien- deséeme suerte señor Roland.

- Pero si yo debo acompañarlo -dice al detener el automóvil, ahora al ver hacia afuera puedo percatarme que estamos en la entrada del instituto, estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos- el señor Kaiba me dio instrucciones precisas, así que iremos a la oficina del director en este momento.

- ¿Y eso para qué?, comprendo el tener que ir donde el asistente del director ¿pero para qué debe acompañarme? -eso sí que me causa curiosidad ¿qué le habrá ordenado Seto hacer al señor Roland?- no entiendo que pasa.

- Cuando lleguemos lo sabrá -sale del automóvil y cuando voy a abrir la puerta para hacer lo mismo alguien la abre por mi.

- ¡Buenos días Jonouchi-sama! -dice Nobaru mi supuesto guardaespaldas, aún no discutimos con Seto el que necesite de uno, además para que, ni que me fuesen a raptar para pedir algún rescate. Me saluda con una exagerada inclinación de cabeza ante la atenta mirada de un grupo de compañeros que van entrando.

- Ya es hora -dice el señor Roland, me indica que camine, pues de la impresión me he quedado inmóvil- usted solo debe permanecer en silencio, yo me encargaré de todo, el señor Kaiba anoche me dio todos los detalles.

Solo asiento algo turbado pensando en lo que tiene preparado Seto para que me permitan regresar a clases, miro a mi alrededor y mas y mas estudiantes hablan a nuestro paso, y como no, si no solo vengo acompañado del señor Roland que camina a mi lado, vestido algo diferente a sus acostumbrados trajes negros, lleva uno gris oscuro además que cubre sus ojos con unos anteojos negros, que lo hacen lucir mucho mas serio de lo que acostumbra ser y lleva un maletín, detrás viene Nobaru y Yamato el guardaespaldas de Moki, luzco como si en verdad fuese alguien importante, hoy sí o sí seré el tema de conversación del instituto, si no es porque se enteran de que me acusaron de hacer trampas en los exámenes, será por mi llegada tipo estrella al instituto, rodeado de personal de seguridad.

Cuando estamos frente a la oficina del director me encuentro con la señora Fujima, siendo guiada al interior del lugar por el mismísimo director, el señor Yoshio, en realidad debiese asombrarme mucho mas de lo que lo hago al darme cuenta que ha suspendido su viaje, pero estando de por medio Seto Kaiba, pues no me extraña, aunque no se como pudo hacer que regresara tan pronto.

- Ya que estamos todos los implicados -dice haciéndonos entrar con el señor Roland, mientras Nobaru y Yamato se quedan custodiando la puerta, en cuanto entro veo al par de malditos que han causado todo esto- podemos comenzar, el señor Roland Walker, desea tratar un asunto que nos incumbe a los presentes.

- Señor Yoshio -dice en su típico tono de voz suave pero firme el señor Roland- quiero saber cuales son las pruebas para acusar a mi representado.

- ¿Su representado? -dice Saito casi tan sorprendido como yo ante sus palabras, pero solo permanezco en silencio como el me lo dijo.

- Lo mismo deseo saber yo -dice el director al parecer aún no lo ponían al tanto de todo.

Algo reticentes los idiotas y luego que el señor Roland presentara los documentos que lo acreditaban como abogado, y yo que pensaba que su profesión era ser guardaespaldas, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, el par de "maestros" debió comenzar a explicar sus grandes deducciones en relación a mi falta de ética académica, como era de esperar no tenían nada aparte de lo que me habían dicho el día anterior, solo el hecho de que mis calificaciones habían ido subiendo paulatinamente, así que era un simple asunto de la palabra de ellos contra la mía.

- Si eso es todo lo que tienen para acusarlo -dice Roland mirando a el par de idiotas- exijo que se retracten inmediatamente no sin antes ofrecerle una disculpa al señor Jonouchi.

- Eso es imposible -dice Hamato, enfadado- ese examen fue robado y solo Jonouchi tuvo una calificación perfecta.

- Señor director no podemos pasar por alto ese asunto -el idiota de Saito aún no se da por vencido- es obvio que Jonouchi hizo trampa, aunque fue muy ingenioso para que no hubiesen pruebas de ello.

- Señor Hamato -habla por primera vez la señora Fujima que había permanecido en silencio escuchando todo lo que decían atentamente- tal vez usted haya escuchado hablar de mi, soy Katherine Fujima, mi nombre de soltera es Katherine Rhys-Brock y soy la maestra privada de idiomas de Jono-kun y debo aclararle que el es un gran estudiante, así que no necesita de robar exámenes para aprobar un pequeño test.

- Es un honor tenerla ante nosotros -dice Hamato reverenciándola exageradamente- nunca había tenido el gusto de verla en persona.

- Usted es una de las lingüistas mas reconocidas de esta época -dice el director, hasta yo estoy sorprendido de que sea alguien tan importante, según Seto ella era profesora de una gran universidad antes de radicarse en Japón hace unos años con su esposo.

- ¿Cómo un don nadie como Jonouchi llegó a tenerla como su maestra? -dice enfadado Saito y sin percatarse de sus palabras.

- ¡Señor Saito!, no se refiera en esos términos a un alumno -dice el director bastante enfadado- como lo único que restaba en este asunto es el examen robado y el alumno Jonouchi no necesita de ayudas externas como dijo Fujima sensei, este tema queda saldado.

- Discúlpame Jonouchi por no haber creído en tu palabra -dice repitiendo la reverencia exagerada, lo que parece ser su modo común de disculparse- espero sigas esforzándote en mi clase y….

- Señor Hamato -habla nuevamente el señor Roland- desearíamos que el señor Jonouchi quede exento de las clases de inglés.

- Mi alumno se encuentra en un nivel mucho mas alto que el resto de sus compañeros de salón -cuando habla realmente me siento orgulloso de mis propios logros- y sus lecciones solo lo retrasan.

- Pero eso no es posible -dice un indignado Saito, como si el tuviese algo que ver en este asunto, yo solo trato de ocultar mi sonrisa de triunfo- si no me equivoco el debe pasar un examen antes y este debe ser supervisado por…..

- Aquí está todo lo necesario -dice Roland, mostrándole al director varios documentos- el examen validado por la Universidad de Tokio que acredita su nivel…..

Solo escucho que sigue y sigue dándole información sobre mis aptitudes, ante la mirada asombrada del par, de vez en cuando le hacen preguntas a la señora Fujima, ni siquiera estaba enterado que el examen que ella me hizo la semana pasada era el que les acaban de mostrar, ahora que lo pienso esto es realmente bueno, al no tener que estar en la clase de inglés tendré mucho mas tiempo para estar con mi neko, bueno seguro eso el ya lo había pensado.

- Señores -dice la señora Fujima poniéndose de pie, lo que también hacemos- me debo retirar ya que hemos quedado de acuerdo en lo que respecta a mi materia.

- Ha sido un honor conocerla -dice Hamato volviendo a realizar su exagerada reverencia.

- Permítame -le digo caminando con ella y abriéndole la puerta para que salga, por lo que veo quien la trajo hasta acá fue Yamato, ya se me hacía extraño que no estuviese alrededor de Moki, siendo su guardia personal- gracias por ayudarme.

- No tienes que agradecerme -me dice sonriendo como es su costumbre- como no hacerlo si eres el segundo mejor estudiante de que he tenido -me hace un guiño por si no he sospechado a cual otro estudiante se refiere.

- La veré mañana -me da un suave abrazo el cual correspondo- a la misma hora.

- Por supuesto, aún estas en pañales en lo que respecta a tu alemán -dice sonriendo ante la mirada de asombro del trío, la veo marcharse y siendo seguida por el guardaespaldas.

- Bueno como ya hemos solucionado lo que respecta al señor Hamato, puede retirarse a realizar su próxima clase -le dice el director haciendo que este salga del lugar, por suerte le dije a Yugi de mi falta, así que no se preocupará al no verme aún en el salón, además ya casi debe estar por terminar la primera clase.

- Si ya ha decidido que Jonouchi no es culpable, me retiro yo también -dice Saito tratando de salir, este idiota sí que está enfadado, seguro en cuanto tenga oportunidad se vengará.

- Aún queda algo pendiente, como ya le habíamos informado al señor director -dice el señor Roland mirando al imbécil que trata de huir- y es relacionado con usted señor Saito.

- El señor Walker -dice el director apuntando maleducadamente al señor Roland, hasta yo sé que eso no se debe hacer- me puso al tanto de un par de irregularidades.

- ¿No sé a qué se refiere? -bueno yo estoy igual de perdido que el idiota- ¿qué tiene que ver ese asunto conmigo?

- Son respecto a las calificaciones del señor Jonouchi -¿será por lo que me dijo Seto cuando le mostré varios de mis trabajos y exámenes?, ¿que también pensaba como yo, que Saito me calificaba mucho mas bajo de lo que debiese?- que siempre ha sido mal calificado.

- ¡Lo que les haya dicho Jonouchi es mentira! -¿acaso le gusta culparme de todo?, yo ni siquiera he abierto mi boca como me lo pidió el señor Roland y eso que no me han faltado las ganas de responderles- ¿de qué me ha acusado?

- Señor Saito -ahora sí debo decirle algo, ya es suficiente de acusaciones- yo jamás lo he acusado de nada, al contrario de usted yo no acuso a las personas sin tener pruebas.

- Luego de recibir una llamada que me hizo regresar -dice algo enfadado el director, seguro se la estaba pasando de lo mejor en su viaje de "trabajo"- leí el último trabajo del señor Jonouchi y Moto, además de revisar varios exámenes, ¿no sé por qué usted los ha calificado solo con una nota suficiente?

- Como el mismo señor Yoshio pudo observar -el señor Roland puede ser alguien intimidante cuando se lo propone- usted ha perjudicado el promedio académico del señor Jonouchi deliberadamente.

- Yo no sé qué tantas estupideces están hablando -realmente no era paranoia como me decía Tea, un día que comparé sus respuestas con las mías, eran iguales pero mi calificación fue inferior- yo soy un maestro justo con todos mis estudiantes.

- Como se le informó ayer señor director -dice el señor Roland haciéndome una señal para que me ponga de pie- a menos que el señor Saito sea suspendido de sus labores y se comience una investigación sobre sus irregularidades no tomaremos medidas legales contra este establecimiento.

- ¡Pues eso haremos! -dice levantándose para acompañarnos hasta la salida y nos abre la puerta amablemente- es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

- ¿Pero señor director?, ¿no puede aceptar ese chantaje? -está furioso y se acerca hasta nosotros y sin esperarlo me toma de las solapas del uniforme y me eleva unos centímetros - ¡QUE SEAS LA PERR…..!

Ni siquiera pudo continuar su frase pues enseguida Nobaru, que aún se encontraba junto a la puerta reaccionó y ante nuestro asombro, sin contar al señor Roland que estaba tan impávido como siempre, le apuntó con un revólver en la cien al idiota ¿no sé en que momento llegó hasta donde ese tipo me había detenido, tan rápidamente?

- ¡Suéltelo! -dice en un tono muy grave de voz, para mi asombro no tiene una pizca de acento, así que a pesar de cómo luce debe ser nativo de Japón, en las tonterías que me pongo a pensar, debiese preocuparme el arma que esta siendo apuntada a la cabeza del idiota, el cual obviamente por ser un imbécil con mayúscula no le hace caso y sigue sosteniéndome.

- Dígale que guarde el arma -le pide al señor Roland el director, hasta yo me pongo nervioso al oír el sonido del pasador- y usted profesor Saito suelte al alumno.

- Lo lamento, pero sus órdenes son proteger al señor Jonouchi ante cualquier peligro -dice el Roland, con su típica sonrisa, aunque ya me soltó aún lo apunta- además Nobaru solo obedece a nuestro jefe.

- Haga algo, no deseo ocurra una tragedia -le digo mirando al señor Roland, para que Nobaru no vaya a arruinarse la vida por culpa de un idiota como el ser que está temblando de miedo, aunque seguro y debe tener permiso para portar armas ¿habrá disparado alguna vez?, Jono deja de divagar.

- Lo siento señor Jonouchi -su voz es tan relajada como si nada estuviese ocurriendo- usted sabe lo que dirá el señor si se entera que su guardia no ha cumplido las órdenes de protegerlo.

- Por favor guarde esa arma -miro a Nobaru esperando que mi rostro de susto lo convenza- yo luego le explicaré a el.

- Como usted diga Jonouchi-sama, usted es la otra persona a la que debo obedecer ciegamente -dice mientras la guarda y hace una leve inclinación, jamás en mi vida mi nombre había sido asociado a la palabra sama y esta es la segunda vez que lo dice ¿y que enseguida me obedezca? eso si es mas sorprendente que el episodio del arma- lamento si lo incomodé señor, no fue mi intensión.

- Espero no se le acerque nuevamente -le dice a Saito que está mas pálido de lo normal ante la presencia de Nobaru- la próxima vez que ose ponerle una mano encima será la última y ni siquiera Jonouchi-sama podrá impedirlo.

- Bien como decía -dice un director calmadamente, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada ¿estará acostumbrado a estos episodios? Este es un instituto público, los alumnos somos revoltosos pero no del tipo delincuentes, eso sí, que yo sepa, aunque uno nunca sabe- señor Jonouchi puede regresar a clases hoy mismo si lo desea y lamento todo el incidente de ayer, mis mas sinceras disculpas por el mal momento que debió pasar.

- No se preocupe señor Yoshio -jamás nadie se había disculpado conmigo- yo solo deseaba que se supiera que no soy una persona sin honor.

- Ahora sí nos retiramos -dice Roland y me hace caminar delante de el, le habla algo al director que no alcanzo a escuchar y esto solo asiente con la cabeza- espero no volverlo a ver nuevamente -dice mirando a Saito que aún no se repone del todo, lo sigo en silencio hasta llegar al patio del instituto.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme -realmente debe estar cansado, pues debió solucionar todo en tan corto tiempo- llamaré a Seto para decirle que todo salió bien.

- El señor Kaiba estaba realmente enfadado -Roland debe saber algo mas, ya que su rostro lucía extraño, lo poco que lo conozco me sirve para sacar una que otra deducción- no iba a permitir que lo acusaran injustamente.

Luego de despedirse amablemente Roland y Nobaru caminan hasta la puerta principal, dejándome con un par de dudas ¿qué otra cosa habrá hecho Seto aparte de poner al descubierto a Hamato y Saito? Sé que descubrirlos ante el director era lo justo, pero conociendo lo vengativo que es algunas veces mi neko, algo debe tener planeado, lo que me recuerda a la pobre de mi amiga, solo espero suavizarlo lo suficiente antes que la enfrente mañana en clases, por suerte en cuanto llegue mi Seto a casa tendré toda la tarde para ello.

Cuando por fin logro calmarme lo suficiente como para llamarlo su teléfono suena y suena, quizás está en alguna junta, será mejor que llame a su oficina, seguro responde su asistente así podré dejarle un mensaje y cuando llegue hablaremos mas calmados y también podré agradecerle en persona su gran ayuda.

-_ ¡Buenas tardes!, ¿podría dejar un mensaje para el señor Kaiba? _-me siento algo nervioso, espero que a mi neko no le moleste- _soy Ka…._

- _El señor Kaiba se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos _-este tipo es realmente antipático ni siquiera me dejó decir mi nombre.

- _Eso ya lo sé por eso requiero dejarle un mensaje -_ya le dije desde un principio que solo era dejar un mensaje- _podría decirle que….._

Me colgó, el maldito me cortó la llamada, se salva que estoy de buen humor y no le diré a Seto, ya que seguro lo regañaría y no estoy de ánimos para tener en mi conciencia el mal rato que seguro pasará mi neko, ¿ahora qué hago?, podría ir a clases, pero solo faltan un par de minutos para el receso ¿y si solo entro a dejar mis cosas y luego salir con mis amigos a comer algo? ¡NA!, no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones del por qué dije que faltaría y al final solo he llegado retrasado, lo peor que la próxima clase es la de inglés, y sería otra cosa a explicar el que ahora estoy exento.

¡YA SE!, iré a mi casa y veré si por fin ha regresado el inútil de mi padre, le pediré que realice los trámites para obtener los documentos que Seto me pidió, espero que aún esté en su lugar el dinero que tengo guardado para las emergencias, nada del otro mundo para algunos, pero lo que equivale a mi antiguo sueldo de un mes como repartidor lo pude ahorrar esforzándome todo un año, puedo ofrecérselo a mi "querido progenitor" a cambio de los dichosos papeles, ese tipo no hace nada de gratis ¡bien se dijo y se hizo!

No bien pongo un píe fuera del instituto veo a mi sombra en la salida.

- Debo ir a casa, tengo algo importante que hacer -aunque no me pregunta, prefiero explicarle el por qué de mi fuga estudiantil- aunque se lo pida me acompañará igual ¿o me equivoco?

- Es mi deber Jonouchi-sama -me indica subir al automóvil que está a pocos metros.

- Solo dime Jono, como el señor Roland -en realidad es algo incómodo oírlo tan formal.

- Lo siento Jonouchi-sama -luce muy gracioso sonrojado- pero no puedo ser tan informal.

- ¡Está bien!, mientras quites ese "sama" me doy por agradecido -me subo al automóvil y partimos enseguida- aún no me acostumbro a tanto protocolo.

- Como usted diga señor Jonouchi -bueno algo es algo, no podemos tener todo en la vida.

- ¿No necesita que le dé la dirección? -¿acaso también sabe donde vivo?, pues como solo pone el motor en marcha.

- ¿Necesita ir a otro lugar antes de dirigirnos a su casa? -tal vez no me expresé bien.

- Disculpe, pero no me refería a la mansión Kaiba cuando dije que iría a mi casa -luce mucho mas serio de lo que había creído fuese posible- perdón por no haber sido claro.

- Señor Jonouchi -sin dejar de mirar el camino me habla- lamento no haberlo entendido señor, es mi culpa no tiene por que disculpar mi error.

- No hay problema, solo debemos girar en "U", ya que mi casa esta del otro lado -le sonrío para que se relaje un poco y otra vez aparece ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero aunque dije en broma lo de girar, es exactamente lo que hace, ante la molestia de varios conductores que debieron detenerse para no chocar, mejor no le digo que era una broma, solo le doy la dirección, nunca había hecho el viaje desde el instituto a mi casa en tan poco tiempo, solo cinco minutos, realmente es distinto al hacerlo en automóvil, aunque esos pocos minutos solo sirvieron para ponerme nervioso, desde hace dos meses que no pongo un píe en este lugar, solo espero tener todo solucionado pronto, ya que definitivamente no seré capaz de soportar un nuevo viaje de mi neko y que por ello nos mantengamos separados.

Al detenernos frente a la puerta de mi casa no alcanzo siquiera a tocar la manilla para bajar cuando ya Nobaru está abriendo por mi, solo le sonrío en agradecimiento y le pido me espere un momento, en cuanto entro me doy cuenta que mi padre no se ha aparecido por estos lados, no por el desorden en el que se encuentra la casa, sino por el nulo olor a alcohol que cuando el está por estos lados impregna el ambiente, me pongo a limpiar un poco y luego cuando he dejado algo mas presentable el lugar voy en busca del dinero, por suerte aún está en una caja de poki's en un pequeño escondite que hice detrás de mi cama, ahora solo ha pensar en otra forma de obtener lo que necesito, un poco derrotado regreso junto a Nobaru y emprendemos el camino a la mansión.

- Veo que prefirió descansar por hoy -dice Roland casi en tono de burla al verme llegar- aunque se entretuvo en el camino.

- Solo un poco -como llego casi una hora después de que me dejaran en el patio del instituto- fui a mi casa, y lástima no encontré a mi padre.

- ¿No le dijo cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar? -el señor Roland cree que ese hombre es un persona normal.

- Para nada señor Roland -desde que mi madre se marchó que el desaparece por temporadas- el solo se marcha y ya.

- Sólo dígame Roland, y si no le molesta que se lo diga, su padre es un poco despreocupado -por no decir irresponsable con mayúsculas.

- No se qué haré para conseguir los documentos -ya debería haber regresado, tal vez encontró en realidad un buen trabajo ¡JAJAJAJA!, eso sí sería algo difícil de creer.

- ¿Y no puede pedir la autorización a su madre? -podría intentarlo, solo es cosa de una llamada.

- No lo había pensado -después de todo no creo le interese lo que haga con esa autorización- no pierdo nada con intentar pedirle ese favor.

- Solo necesita que llene unos formulario, nada muy engorroso -espero que esté de acuerdo en ayudarme- del resto me encargo yo.

- ¿Pero ella vive en New York con mi hermana? -eso y el número de teléfono es lo único que se.

- Es sí puede ser algo mas complicado -si lo dice el señor Roland que ahora sé es abogado debo mejor pensar en otro modo de solucionar todo, cuando estaba por preguntarle algo mas nos interrumpe Momo.

- ¡Buenas tardes señor Jono! -Momo va pasando hacia la cocina y en cuanto me ve se acerca a saludarme- ¿desea que le prepare algo para almorzar?

- No se preocupe -llego de improviso y tarde ¿cómo voy a pedirles algo?- solo me prepararé un emparedado mas tarde.

- ¡Por supuesto que no es molestia!, enseguida le subo algo delicioso para que coma -me sonríe amablemente y sale casi corriendo.

- Señor Jono -me detiene Roland antes que suba las escaleras- el señor Kaiba dijo que aún espera su llamada.

- Lo llamé en cuanto se marcharon, pero no pude dejarle aunque fuese un mensaje, ni siquiera me dejan decir mi nombre y cortan -por suerte lo último no lo pudo oír- me daré un baño y lo llamaré.

Subo rápidamente, pues con toda la limpieza que hice estoy hecho un desastre, con lo desaliñado que estoy casi me veo como antes. En unos minutos ya estoy saliendo totalmente limpio, así que mientras me visto llamo a mi neko para que no se enfade mas de lo que debe estar, aunque no fue mi culpa el no haberle hablado.

Hacía tiempo no me cansaba tanto, realmente me estoy ablandando con tantos mimos, tendré que comenzar a ejercitarme, pues esta vida no la tendré por siempre y es realmente malo acostumbrarnos a una realidad que no es la nuestra, aunque por el momento me gusta disfrutar de ser consentido por mi Seto, el cual espero responda pronto o me sentiré realmente frustrado al no oírlo por segunda vez en el día.


	15. La primera discusión

**15.- LA PRIMERA DISCUSIÓN **

- _¡Neko! Soy Jono _-el solo esperar a oír su voz me hace latir mucho mas rápido el corazón.

- _¡Al fin das muestras de vida! _-su tono suena igual de frío al de cuando discutíamos al principio de conocernos- _si no es por Roland no me entero de cómo resultó todo._

- _¡Oye no seas malo! ¡Yo sí te llamé! _-mejor no seguir con una discusión que podría ser eterna cuando ni siquiera es mi culpa el no comunicarme con él, si lo único que deseo es oír su voz- _tu teléfono solo sonaba ocupado._

_- ¿Así que por eso no supe de ti? _-sigue igual de enfadado, seguro se preocupó al no recibir mi llamada luego de acabar la reunión con el director- _ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de llamar._

-¡_Claro que no! -_lo tengo presente las 24 horas del día ¿y me iba a olvidar de llamarlo?- _como te dije sonaba ocupado y pensé que estarías hablando algo importante._

-_ Nada es más importante que tú y Mokuba _ -antes que diga algo mas tocan a la puerta y debo interrumpirlo.

- _Discúlpame amor, creo que traen mi emparedado -_solo lo oigo hacer un extraño ruido que pienso debe ser un asentimiento.

Antes de abrir busco algo de ropa y me apresuro a quitarme la toalla que llevaba a la cintura cubriendo mi ropa interior, aunque aún estoy algo mojado me pongo los pantalones y una camiseta, lo primero que encontré a la mano en mi vestidor, pero es mejor lucir algo desaliñado a abrir tan impresentable, en cuanto abro veo que quien me trae la comida es Tsuki, otra de las muchachas del servicio, debe tener alrededor de unos 22 años, de piel muy pálida y cabellos azabaches, las veces que nos hemos topado, ya que por lo general está en la cocina ayudando a la señora Sumi, siempre me ha parecido algo tímida pues sale inmediatamente del lugar algo sonrojada cuando la saludo, entra con una gran bandeja, ¿no se como tiene tanta fuerza con lo pequeña que es físicamente?, cuando descubre la comida veo que trae una sabrosa lasaña además de un delicioso mousse de chocolate y mi refresco favorito con mucho hielo tal como me gusta, cuando solo llevaba un par de días en la mansión ya conocían algunos de mis gustos, el personal que mi neko tiene es realmente eficiente, una vez le dije que solo le faltaba el mayordomo, pero salió con que la señora Sumi y Roland eran suficientes para controlar a todo el personal de la mansión, que a pesa de ser cerca de una docena casi no se sienten al ser realmente muy eficientes y silenciosos.

- ¡MMMM!, que bien huele, pero no debiste molestarte -le digo sonriéndole sinceramente mientras se sonroja un poco ante mi comentario- yo solo pensaba comer un emparedado y esto sí que me tomó por sorpresa- muchas gracias Tsuki.

- Espero le guste señor Jono, la hice yo misma -deja todo en la mesita de la sala que se encuentra en mi habitación- si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.

- ¡Gracias!, ha de estar deliciosa -con una pequeña reverencia se marcha mientras yo regreso a mi conversación.

- _Y pensar que yo solo había pedido un emparedado -_ya no puedo esperar para probarla- _Tsuki fue muy amable en preparar todo esto para mi neko._

- _¡Mjm! Jonouchi será mejor que dejes de coquetear en mi presencia _-¡JAJAJAJAJA! si que es celoso mi Seto, incluso por teléfono- _creo que tendré que hablar con el personal, nadie puede venir a tratar de ligar a mi cachorro y mas encima en nuestra propia casa._

- _Primero, no estaba coqueteando, además ¿para qué lo haría?, ya tengo un grandioso novio y no necesito a nadie mas, y para que lo sepas soy muy fiel _-mi voz suena muy calmada aunque tengo unas enormes ganas de reírme ante sus celos, aunque mi neko no los quiera aceptar- _solo le agradecía la comida, segundo, no molestes a tus pobres empleados por unos celos infundados que ya de por si los tienes algo traumados y tercero y último, tu no estás aquí así que no pudo haber tal flirteo en tu presencia. _

- _¡VEZ! Acabas de confirmarme que le coqueteabas _-es tan lindo cuando está celoso aunque casi me deja sordo con su grito, me encantaría poder ver su rostro en estos momentos, seguro debe tener hasta las orejas rojas algo que ocurre cuando se enfada realmente- _mejor cambiemos de tema y dime si ya regresó tu padre antes que despida a todo el personal y contrate solo a monjes con votos de castidad y eunucos._

- _¡JAJAJAJAJA!, deja de bromear, en todo caso te tienen muy bien informado _-obviamente Nobaru debe haberle dicho de la ida a mi casa- _ni siquiera te preguntaré quien te dijo de la visita a mi casa._

- _Antigua casa perro _-a pesar de sus palabras su tono de voz no suena para nada molesto, ya hasta estoy aprendiendo a diferenciar su tono de enfado a uno mas cariñoso, aunque para muchos debe sonarles casi igual- _debes recordar cachorro que ahora vives con nosotros._

- _Por el momento estoy viviendo en tu casa neko por trabajo _-a veces olvida que solo llegué por trabajo a la mansión, y que resultó ser realmente bueno para ambos pues la cercanía ayudo a enfrentar nuestros sentimientos- _algo que en realidad no digamos que estoy realizando mucho en estos momentos, como te he dicho cuidar al peque no es trabajo._

- _Esta es TU casa Jonouchi, debes tratar de meterte eso en tu hermosa cabecita dorada _-si que le dura poco tiempo el buen humor, cualquiera pensaría que es bipolar- _en todo caso no necesito preguntar tu paradero pues siempre y en todo momento se dónde estás._

- _¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¿así?, ¿y dime dónde estoy ahora? _-dejo un momento mi comida, abro con sumo cuidado la puerta para que no haga ningún ruido y me quedo en el pasillo, se que es algo tonto hacer esto ya que no me esta mirando, pero así no le mentiré- _vamos neko adivina._

- _Eso es demasiado fácil de saber _-tan confiado como siempre por esa personalidad es que muchas veces discutimos en el instituto, eso y el que le encanta menospreciar a mis amigos, bueno y a todo el mundo en general- _estás fuera de tu habitación, en el pasillo._

- _¿Seto no me digas que tienes cámaras en el pasillo y ahora las estás mirando cual acosador? _-sé que fuera de la mansión hay ese tipo de seguridad, así que no sería nada de raro que también dentro de la casa hubiesen cámaras.

_- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, claro que no -_su risita de superioridad es lo mas molesto de su carácter, aunque también es algo que me encanta oír- _eso sería invadir la privacidad de los que viven en la mansión._

_- ¿Entonces me tienes puesto algún chip? _-aunque suene en broma, con el nunca me puedo confiar, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un guardaespaldas- _si me lo dices ahora prometo no enfadarme, bueno no demasiado._

- _Por el momento no te he puesto ninguno cachorro _-claro como si fuese tan normal el utilizar esos artefactos.

- _Mejor regreso a comer mi lasaña _-todo el trabajo que hice me dio muchísima hambre- _no deseo se enfríe y tiene un sabor delicioso._

- _¿Sabes cachorro?, me has dado una gran idea, creo que no sería tan malo ponerte un rastreador -_habla como si en verdad estuviese pensando en hacerlo- _solo en caso de que pretendieras fugarte del lado de tu amo o desaparecer como hoy._

- _Deja de pensar en tonterías _-su voz sonaba como si de verdad estuviese pensando eso del chip- _además que no soy ningún animal como para que me marques y mejor dime ¿cómo supiste donde me encontraba?_

- _Eso es realmente fácil cachorro _-le gusta bromear cuando esta relajado, nuestros compañeros se sorprenderían al conocer esta faceta de mi neko- _¿acaso no sabías que tu dueño es un gran adivino? _

- _¿Así que adivino?, no me digas seguro y te haces llamar "El Gran Setini" _-será divertido jugar con el un rato, además me sirve para distraerme de su comentario sobre ser mi dueño- _¿qué te parece hacer una prueba?, ¿puedes decirme dónde están los cachorritos en estos momentos?_

_- Eso no lo puedo saber -_trato de no reír para no ahogarme con el mousse de chocolate- _mi talento solo funciona con relación a cierto cachorro._

_- ¿Qué lástima? _-debe estar muy relajado como para bromear libremente- _yo que deseaba saber los números del boleto ganador de este fin de semana._

_- No los necesitas, mejor pídeme los números de mi caja de seguridad _-cualquiera que lo oyese pensaría que me lo dice en serio- _tiene mucho mas dinero que ese juego y lo podrías tener en estos momentos en tus manos._

_- Estoy seguro que debe ser así como lo dices -_tal vez hasta tenga mas de lo que se sortea en esos concursos- _pero prefiero tenerte a ti en mis manos._

_- Eso sí suena tentador cachorro -_su voz es tan sexy, bueno para mi todo en el es sexy- _ no sabes cuanto me provocas con solo escucharte hablar._

_- Todo lo que llevamos hablando y no te he dado las gracias por solucionar ese gran problema en el instituto -_sin su ayuda en estos momentos estaría buscando un nuevo lugar donde estudiar- _además fue una gran sorpresa para mi el saber que el señor Roland es abogado._

_- Era el jefe de la parte legal de la corporación _-vaya sí que debe ser de los mejores en su profesión pues ese puesto me supongo debe ser realmente exigente- _pero en uno de sus ataques de ira Gozaburo lo despidió._

_- Seguro fue por que se negó a realizar alguna trampa legal -_por lo que se sabe de ese maldito difunto no era para nada un hombre recto- _con lo retorcido que dicen era el difunto ogro._

_- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, estás en lo correcto cachorro, era algo… bastante retorcido por llamarlo de alguna forma -_con lo poco que conozco a Roland no me esperaba menos de el- _cuando desapareció y me hice cargo de la empresa, pues lo busqué y lo recontraté._

_- Sé que es tu hombre de confianza pero ¿por qué no regresó a su antiguo puesto? -_sigo pensando que mi neko me cuenta las cosas a medias para hacerme sufrir por lo curioso que soy- _¿y por qué ahora hace las veces de guardaespaldas y chofer?_

_- Al ver cerradas las puertas para desempeñar su profesión, obviamente gracias a las artimañas de su antiguo empleador, solo encontró trabajo como taxista…..-_permanece en silencio unos minutos como pensando que contarme sin ser demasiado indiscreto en relación a la vida privada de Roland- _aunque_ _todo contrato importante sigue siendo revisado por el antes de firmarse, dice que ya no le gusta permanecer encerrado entre cuatro paredes y menos litigar._

_- ¿Así que le propusiste este arreglo? _-a mi me parece que es el mejor que pueden tener, tiene un gran abogado a su lado además de un hombre de gran confianza que cuidaba del bienestar del peque en ausencia de mi neko- _¿o fue el quien lo sugirió?_

_- Me costó un poco convencerlo, incluso le propuse trabajar desde su casa _-por suerte no adjunto algo como "todo el mundo tiene un precio"-_ pero no había caso, terminó aceptando cuando Mokuba le preguntó un día que vino a la mansión si sería el nuevo chofer, fue gracias a la simpatía de mi hermanito que podemos contar con sus servicios, el fue quien lo convenció y Roland decidió tomar cursos de defensa personal para cuidar mejor de el._

_- Es que nadie podría resistirse a los encantos de Moki _-aunque al principio también el chibi me hablaba como su hermano mayor aunque nunca utilizando tantos adjetivos caninos como mi neko, poco a poco fue demostrando su verdadera y adorable personalidad- _ese pequeño se hace amar fácilmente, una vez que lo conoces nadie se pude resistir a su carita de ángel._

_- En otro momento me sentiría algo celoso -_no cambia mi neko aunque lo diga en broma es todo un caso cuando se trata de ser posesivo- _pero debo admitir que por el te pude conocer mejor y eso es algo que compensa el que a el lo amaras antes que a mi._

_- Estas en un completo error neko _-aunque traté de resistirme Seto siempre me atrajo- _recuerda que a ti te conocí primero, lo que te hace mi primer amor._

_- Y espero ser el único tenlo bien presente Jonouchi _-jamás va a cambiar mi celoso neko- _tu eres mío por el resto de tu vida._

_-Mejor continúa con la historia y obviemos tu último comentario, lo que me dices de Roland ¿fue en la época en que estaban cambiando al personal? _-luego de la desaparición de su padrastro el chibi me dijo que mi neko había despedido a todos los que eran leales a ese monstruo, según el peque resultaban ser personas bastante siniestras, así que se rodearon de personas amables que inspiraban confianza, la señora Sumi llegó por recomendación de Roland y ella trajo a otro empleado y así se terminó de completar la nómina de empleados de la casa- _Moki me había hablado de eso._

_- Mi hermanito no te puede ocultar nada -_su tono de voz suena algo burlón seguro pensando en todo lo que el chibi me había enterado de sus vidas- _tendré que cuidarme de ese pequeño chismoso._

_- No lo llames así Seto -_no me gusta que se burle de lo comunicativo que resulta el peque- _además tu mismo le sonsacabas información sobre mi ¿o me equivoco?_

_- ….-_permanece en silencio, señal de que he dado en el clavo y sí le preguntaba por mi al peque, tal vez por eso Mokuba comenzó a preguntarme muchos detalles de mi vida cuando nos encontrábamos solos o lo acompañaba de regreso a la mansión- _mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿sabes?, estoy algo molesto contigo._

_- ¿Y eso por qué? -_con el nunca se sabe a que se refiere- _que yo sepa no he hecho nada para que lo estés._

No he hecho nada que pueda provocar su supuesto enojo, tampoco he roto ningún costoso artículo de los tantos que adornan esta casa , aunque desde que llegué a vivir aquí es algo que me ha preocupado, no tendría como pagar alguna de las incalculables obras de arte que adornan las paredes y pasillos de la mansión, incluso en mi habitación justo frente a mi cama está puesto el famoso cuadro "El Beso"(1) y los cachorritos se han comportado a pesar de ser muy juguetones, bueno en realidad Kohi es el mas travieso de ambos, mientras Drachen casi siempre le mira desde lejos, sigo pensando que tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Seto, en todo caso ninguno ha destrozado algo.

_- Por no informarme enseguida de las calumnias que te levantaron ese par _-yo repasando en mi mente el posible motivo de su enojo y como siempre mi neko termina por sorprenderme- _habríamos podido solucionar todo el mismo día y te hubieses ahorrado el mal trago que te hicieron pasar._

- _Realmente no se que hubiese pasado si no intervienes -_no me habría quedado otra que elegir alguno de esos institutos nocturnos a los cuales asisten personas mayores- _te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón amor, nunca voy a poder pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi._

_- Cachorro no tienes que agradecerme o pagarme nada -_tan lindo que es mi neko, espero que las horas que faltan para que regrese pasen rápidamente-_ todo lo que te afecte me afecta a mí, te extraño tanto._

_- Yo también te extraño muchísimo -_cuando llegue mi Seto lo voy a llenar de besos por que realmente me ha hecho falta además por ayudarme en todo este lío_._

_- Aunque tengo que retrasar mi regreso un poco -_seguro oí mal y no me dijo algo sobre retrasar su llegada- _no podré llegar según lo acordado._

_- ¿Cuántas horas de retraso tendrás? _-¡Kami!, que no sean demasiadas horas, que no sean demasiadas, trato de que mi voz no suene muy nerviosa- _¿a qué hora llegarás finalmente? _

- _Pues…..en realidad _-desde cuando titubea al responder- _¿te molestaría si llegase mañana? _-si llega mañana no lo vería hasta la tarde luego de clases, es todo un día de retraso.

- _¿Acaso sucedió algo grave? _-espero que no sea nada muy complicado de resolver.

- _¡Para nada! _-si lo dice tan calmado debe ser cierto, pero entonces ¿por qué retrasa su regreso?- _solo una cena a la que no puedo faltar y no quiero regresar por la madrugada ¿te molesta que me retrase?_

-_ Claro que no, además no necesitas preguntar _-como si pudiese decirle que no me parece que no llegue por culpa de una tonta cena y que regrese enseguida- _es tu trabajo._

_- ¿No te sentirás solo? -_habla tan normal, tal parece que solo yo lo he extrañado, maldito neko antipático- _como Mokuba llega hasta la hora de comer._

_- ¡Siempre he estado solo!, así que no te preocupes por mi _-me pondré a dormir tal vez así se pase pronto el tiempo, no estoy de ánimos para nada- _tu solo trabaja tranquilo, además creo que iré a visitar a unos amigos._

_- ¿Así que irás con el enano de Moto?, ¿acaso no te alcanza con verlo en el instituto? -_me dice en un tono bastante frío, el es quien retrasa su regreso y se enfada conmigo- _pero bueno si no puedes vivir sin verlos, diviértete entonces._

_- Eso haré, aunque no iré donde Yugi _-demonios yo que estaba feliz, pero no le voy a demostrar que me siento triste o mejor dicho decepcionado.

- _¿Dime con quién vas a salir? _-ahora que le invento, debí pensar bien antes de decirle lo de esos amigos, seguro sabrá si salgo o no de la mansión, Nobaru le….eso….

- _¿Por qué no le pides a mi guardián que te de los detalles?_ -por obligación para que no descubra enseguida mi mentira tendré que salir, así que iré al centro comercial y jugaré en las maquinitas un par de horas, allí siempre hay muchos conocidos, excelente plan Jono- _en todo caso_ _son amigos que no conoces y hace tiempo que no salgo con ellos. _

_- ¿No estará en ese grupo de amigos ese vecino tuyo que está enamorado de ti? _-es bien conocido entre mis amigos que uno de mis vecinos se me había declarado, mejor dicho cada año para mi cumpleaños se me declara, seguro también ese rumor llegó a los oídos de mi neko- _que bien te viene que tenga esta cena y que Mokuba esté en casa de su amigo._

_- ¿Y se puede saber por qué es tan importante tu cena? -_ya que está preguntándome tantos detalles bien puedo hacer lo mismo- ¿_no se supone que no ibas a hacer vida social?_

_- Luego de seguro te enterarás _-como si yo tuviese un guardián tras el que me diga lo que hace- _tienes muchos informantes también._

- ¡_Claro le preguntaré a Hoshisuka! -_el que es tan amable conmigo me dirá todo sin siquiera protestar- _seguro enseguida y me relata todo con lo que hiciste con lujo de detalles._

_- Antes de salir con tus amiguitos, ve a mi habitación que necesito algo extremadamente importante _-¿no podrá ser más amable?, ahora me cree uno de sus sirvientes, neko roñoso ni siquiera pide por favor.

- _Esta bien te haré ese favor Kaiba -_sin darme cuenta lo he llamado por su apellido, pero es que estoy tan molesto con el, mejor voy en busca de lo que necesita con tanta urgencia.

- _¿Desde cuando regresé a ser Kaiba? _-no creí que podría oírse mas enfadado que antes- _tienes prohibido llamarme por mi apellido ahora que somos novios._

_- ¿Así que no puedo llamarte Kaiba, Kaiba? -_mi tono también ha cambiado a uno mas molesto, hace tiempo no teníamos una discusión como en antaño- _¿y por qué no lo puedo hacer?_

- _Está estipulado en el contrato _-el contrato, ya me había olvidado de el y sus extrañas cláusulas- _página 87, cláusula 434, "el contratado Katsuya Jonouchi se compromete a jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia llamar al contratante Seto Kaiba por su apellido, desde el momento en que ambos conformen una pareja sentimental, dicho incumplimiento será considerado una acción grave, tal acto merecerá una penalización que será determinada por el contratante"._

_- No lo comprendo, si firmé el contrato mucho antes ¿cómo sabías que terminaríamos como novios? _-seguro es algo que ha inventado.

_- Si estas pensando que inventé lo que te acabo de decir pues estas equivocado cachorro _-su tono suena realmente tan sincero- _aunque me hubiese tardado toda una vida te habría terminado por conquistar pues se que eres el amor de mi vida y nada ni nadie me habría detenido al tratar de conquistarte._

_- Eres realmente imposible cuando estas en esa fase de amo del mundo _-no pongo en duda que sus palabras sobre conquistarme son ciertas, con lo terco que es- _tienes suerte de que te ame tal cual eres. _

_- Realmente soy afortunado cachorro -_en realidad yo soy el afortunado por ser correspondido en mis sentimientos por un hombre como Seto, aunque sea algo celoso- _eres el ser mas perfecto que he conocido y tengo la fortuna de que me ames._

_- Me encanta que pienses de esa forma tan linda de mí neko, pero debes admitir que estoy realmente leeejos de ser alguien tan perfecto como tu _-eso sí igual no pienso ceder en cuanto a leer el contrato- _aunque con todo lo que te amo cuando regreses igual tendrás que darme una copia del contrato._

_- Primero debes aceptar que sí eres un ser completamente perfecto, además debes creerlo pues te lo digo yo, y segundo no necesitas la copia del contrato que tanto pides si ya no puedes retractarte, te lo he dicho todas las veces que me lo has pedido _-claro que si lo necesito, debo averiguar que otras cosas sobre nuestra relación hay en el-_ cachorro ¿te diste cuenta lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos?_

- ¿_No se a que te refieres?_ -¿qué se supone que sucedió?, con la pequeña discusión que estábamos teniendo no puedo pens…..solo ahora vengo a reaccionar a lo acontecido- ¡_acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea!_

_- Y por lo visto también la primera reconciliación _-aunque fue por teléfono igual cuenta ¿o no?, sigue siendo la primera vez que discutimos como novios mi neko y yo- _aunque no es muy divertido reconciliarse por teléfono, debe ser realmente excitante una reconciliación en persona._

_- Deja ese tono tan seductor que no pienso olvidarme sobre la copia del contrato _-además no deseo imaginarme como podría ser ese tipo de situación junto con Seto_._

- _Esta bien cachorro -_lo siento suspirar como en señal de derrota, tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, en algunos aspectos somos realmente parecidos- _pero como te dije la primera vez que me lo pediste, ya no puedes retractarte así que no necesitas una copia._

- _Y si te lo pido como regalo de cumpleaños -_solo tendría que esperar unos pocos meses para poder leerlo- ¿_no creo me niegues ese pequeño obsequio?_

_- Yo no te podría negar nada a ti cachorro _-con todo esto ya se me paso la pena que tenía debido a que no regresará hasta mañana- _pero eso sí lo haré, debes aprender a no firmar algo sin leer, es tu castigo por ser tan confiado._

_- No seas tramposo Seto Kaiba, si gracias a mi confianza en ti fue que firmé _-debo aceptar que si soy realmente confiado en algunos casos.

_- Por eso debes aprender la lección, recuerda que no todas las personas tienen buenas intenciones _-su tono de voz suena como cuando le habla a Mokuba.

_- ¿Y se supone que tú neko serás el que me enseñe esa valiosa lección? _-espero sonar algo sarcástico- _que bueno eres conmigo._

_- ¿Qué clase de amo sería si no le enseño a mi cachorro? _-idiota ahora me sigue el juego con sus boberías- _todo lo hago por tu bien._

- _Tramposo luego quizás con que cosas me saldrás culpando al contrato _-hoy en día hasta dudo de muchas de esas extrañas condiciones.

_- Nada que no sea beneficioso para ambos, cachorro -_que voz mas sensual, otra vez estoy desviándome del tema en cuestión- _mejor dicho solo cosas que podemos disfrutar juntos. _

- _Bien, mejor dejamos el tema que cuando estés aquí quizás llegue a convencerte de darme una copia del contrato y tal vez hasta negociemos uno nuevo -_no me dice nada solo silencio.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy enfrente de su puerta, resulto realmente patético pues solo he puesto mi mano en la manija y ya estoy muerto de los nervios, antes de entrar respiro profundo, pues nunca he estado en su habitación, será algo así como descubrir los secretos de mi neko, seguro su habitación es igual de ordenada que su dueño, ni aparente al mío, bueno al de mi casa que es un verdadero desorden, aunque por falta de lugar en donde guardar mis pocas pertenencias cabe decir, tal vez pueda mirar algo aunque sea superficialmente para saber por ejemplo, si le gusta dormir con mucha ropa de cama, el color de sus sábanas o como es el cuarto de baño de su habitación y los productos que utiliza para bañarse, cosas de ese estilo. Mejor no, pues no me agradaría que un extraño invadiese así mi intimidad, ya con el tiempo tal vez pueda descubrir de sus labios algunas de esas interrogantes, así que dejo de lado todas esas tonterías y mejor entro de una buena vez.

- ¡SETOOO! -lo abrazo en cuanto lo veo, ni siquiera me importa el teléfono que traía en mis manos que he dejado caer en la alfombra, por suerte es bastante mullida así que no debe haberle hecho algún daño- tramposo me hiciste creer que no llegarías.

- Te extrañé tanto cachorro -en cuanto abre la puerta de mi habitación se lanza a mis brazos y yo lo recibo mas que feliz, aunque el rostro de mi cachorro luce bastante molesto, así que lo beso en los labios tan profundamente como me es posible hacerlo- ¿cómo pensaste que soportaría estar separado de ti?

- ¿A qué hora regresaste? -me sorprendió realmente encontrarme con el en cuanto abro la puerta de su habitación- ¿no se suponía que continuabas de viaje?

- Como no recibí tu llamado regresé enseguida -siento que puedo respirar tranquilo al verlo frente a mi y sentirlo por fin entre mis brazos- estaba algo preocupado.

- ¿Así que por eso sabías en que lugar me encontraba? -claro, debe haber llegado un poco después que yo regresé a la mansión.

- Descubriste el truco cachorro -realmente hicimos un tiempo muy bueno al regresar- ya no podía esperar para estar a tu lado cachorro.

- No te hubiese perdonado el que no llegases hoy -haciéndome sufrir con su mentira, me aferro mucho mas a su cuerpo, no deseo separarme de el- me hacías tanta falta, ya no soportaba el que no estuvieses aquí conmigo.

- Y entonces ¿por qué dijiste que no importaba si llegaba mañana? -entre beso y beso trato de preguntarle su extraño comportamiento, realmente me apenó el oírlo decir que no importaba cuando regresara, yo que no encontraba el modo de llegar antes para tenerlo en mis brazos- tendrás que compensar el mal rato que me hiciste pasar cachorro.

- Solo lo dije porque estaba enfadado de que no cumplieses tu palabra -en realidad pensaba que no me extrañaba tanto como yo a el- lo único que deseaba era tener a mi neko junto a mi, llenarlo de besos y abrazos, nunca mas me hagas una broma así, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

- Y yo lo único que deseaba era estar en tus brazos, sentir tu calor así cerca mío -nos besamos y acariciamos por sobre la ropa, pero no creo poder soportar continuar con esta tortura- te amo tanto cachorro.

- Te amo Seto no sabes cuanto te he extrañado -mantengo rodeado su cuello con mis brazos para besarnos, mientras el recorre mi cuerpo entregándome una deliciosa caricia- no vuelvas a dejarme.

- No lo haré lo juro, solo han sido un par de días y me parecieron una eternidad -¡RA!, como extrañaba tenerlo junto a mi, con solo ver a mi cachorro me siento completo- los extrañé mas de lo que incluso podría haber llegado a pensar.

- Más te vale que cumplas -definitivamente aunque deba poner avisos con una recompensa para que mi padre aparezca o rogarle a mi madre por el dichoso permiso lo haré, pero no me vuelvo a separar de mi neko- pues no pienso dejar que te marches de viaje nuevamente sin nosotros.

- Aunque tenga que llevarte de contrabando no pienso dejarte solo nuevamente -lo único que deseo es poder sentir el delicioso aroma que mi cachorro emana y que tanta falta me han hecho estos días.

- Ni yo dejaría que lo hicieses -continuamos con nuestros besos que poco a poco se hacen insuficientes para ambos, solo nos detenemos y separamos nuestros rostros unos segundos cuando el aire se nos hace escaso.

- Ahora ¿por qué mejor no tenemos…. nuevamente esa reconciliación, pero esta vez en vivo y en directo? -reanudamos nuevamente los besos y caricias sin siquiera responderle, pues cada segundo que no estamos en contacto con la boca del otro se nos hace insufrible, desearía no necesitar del aire para sobrevivir en estos momentos.

- Es una gran….gran idea.….

**(1) El Beso: **Der Kuss, es una obra del pintor austríaco Gustav Klimt y probablemente su obra más conocida, realizado entre 1907-08, actualmente está expuesta en la Osterreichische Galerie Bervedere de Viena. Ha tenido gran influencia en el video del opening del anime Elfen Lied.


	16. El primero, el único

**16.- EL PRIMERO, EL UNICO**

- Ahora ¿por qué mejor no tenemos nuevamente nuestra reconciliación pero esta vez en vivo y en directo? -separamos nuestros rostros unos segundos para reponer algo del aire faltante.

- Es una gran….gran idea…..

- ….. -in dejar de besarnos lo tomo por sus caderas mientras el hábilmente cruza sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y con algo de dificultad cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros y comienzo a caminar hasta el centro de la habitación, realmente no pesa mucho, acaricio su delicioso trasero mientras mi cachorro gime entre nuestro beso, el solo oírlo me enloquece, comenzamos una lucha entre nuestras lenguas para descubrir quien finalmente terminará por invadir la boca del otro, como siempre emerjo como el ganador y puedo recorrer cada rincón de su boca, mi cachorro profundiza, si es posible aún mas nuestra entrega enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos, por fin llego a la orilla de mi cama, jamás había sentido la habitación realmente amplia, lo deposito suavemente en el que pronto se convertirá en el único testigo de nuestra primera entrega, ambos sin necesidad de palabras hemos aceptado que el momento de ser uno solo ha llegado, mis manos buscan introducirse bajo su camiseta para acariciar su piel mientras dejo su boca para perderme en la delicada y nívea piel de su cuello para remarcarlo con mis labios, siento como expele de todo su cuerpo ese delicioso aroma tan característico que posee y que por las noches deseo oler a mi lado.

- ¡Ahhh Setooo! -el solo roce de sus manos me vuelve loco, le ayudo a quitarse la estorbosa gabardina y su chaqueta dejándolo solo en camisa, puedo sentir como su piel va elevando su temperatura- así estamos parejos.

- ¡No lo creo cachorro! -sonriéndole le quito de un solo movimiento la camiseta que dificultaba el acariciarlo mejor- así luces mejor ¡hjmmm! -aspiro su delicioso aroma, miel y almendras, jamás un aroma tan dulce me había agradado tanto como el que expele mi novio.

Regreso a disfrutar del delicioso manjar que resulta para mi la piel pálida y aterciopelada de mi cachorro, mi boca y manos van bajando a la vez, provocando un camino donde una suave marca roja muestra cada lugar que voy dejando atrás, me detengo en uno de sus pezones y lo beso ¡RA!, que maravillosa resulta ser esta sensación, mi lengua por primera vez se hace dueña de este apetecible botón y mi mano juega y acaricia el otro, la derecha baja hasta su cintura pero se encuentra con su odioso cinturón el cual trato de quitar del camino, sin dejar mi tarea de endurecer sus pezones miro a mi cachorro que solo me observa, en estos momentos me resulta la imagen mas seductora que haya visto en mi vida, su torso desnudo y sudoroso con el rostro sonrojado y su deliciosa boquita entreabierta para tomar algo de aire.

- Si pones esa carita….-me doy cuenta que también para mi ya es algo difícil respirar normalmente- soy capaz…de violarte en este….instante.

- Estas loco….conmigo jamás será….una violación -ni siquiera puedo hablar bien de lo excitado y nervioso que me encuentro- ¡Ahhh Setooo! -me muerde el labio inferior y aprovecho para abrirle su estorbosa camisa, pero como queriendo impedírmelo los botones me dificultan la labor- también…..quiero probar…. ¿puedo?

- No necesitas…..pedir permiso -ante el asombro de mi cachorro sin importarme lo costosa que sea la camisa solo jalo de ella haciendo desaparecer los pequeños botones que saltan a no se que lugar y sin mirar a donde la arrojo con toda la fuerza que me es posible- tus deseos son ordenes para mi.

No se como puede hablar normalmente, y pensar que yo casi no puedo ni hilar una frase completa al solo verlo sobre mi, poso mis manos sobre el marcado abdomen de mi neko, mientras el me observa, realmente resulta ser toda una tentación ¿quién diría que el estar tanto tiempo sentado trabajando podría ser un gran ejercicio?, a su lado mi cuerpo resulta ser relativamente delgado y de lo mas normal, como si fuera una llave de lucha lo atrapo con mis piernas y brazos para girarme y poder quedar sobre el, comienzo a besarlo del mismo modo que el lo hizo conmigo, me toma de las caderas y solo se deja hacer, su mirada de un azul mucho mas profundo demuestra la gran excitación que tiene, además de lo expectante por descubrir mis actos, le beso el cuello, esta vez si dejaré una marca con toda la presión que hago en el beso, desciendo poco a poco marcándolo como el ha hecho conmigo, creo que ambos estamos realmente deseosos, pues siento como su miembro va despertando y a medida que lo hace roza mi trasero, algo que me causa un delicioso escalofrío al pensar que yo soy el causante de aquello, aunque trata de evitarlo siento como se le dificulta no gemir del mismo modo que lo hago yo y solo comienza a acariciar mis nalgas, pero luego casi en forma desesperada trata de quitarme el cinturón, por esta vez resulto ser el ganador al abrir su pantalón y tirarlo hasta sus pies antes que el logre hacer lo mismo con el mío, pero choco con sus zapatos los cuales arrojo junto a sus calcetines.

- ¡Upps! -no se con que chocaron al caer, solo siento el ruido tras nosotros, me inclino hasta el y le doy un suave beso algo inocente para la situación en la que nos encontramos- no fue mi intención.

- ¡Tendrás que pagar por lo que hayas estropeado! -le susurro a mi cachorro en su oído y paso mi lengua por su mejilla, el cual tiene el rostro totalmente sonrojado pero no precisamente por su torpeza- ahora tú llevas más ropa que yo.

Me siento en la cama con mi cachorro aún sobre mis caderas y lo acerco hasta que nuevamente podemos besarnos y así puedo quitarle el cinturón, en estos momentos me percato ante la facilidad de quitarle el pantalón y su ropa interior que estaba descalzo y totalmente rojo al ver como observo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a mi, le sonrío para que se tranquilice mientras lo regreso a su antigua posición bajo mi cuerpo, inmediatamente pasa sus brazos tras mi cuello y me atrae para besarnos nuevamente, muy a mi pesar luego de quedarnos sin aire dejo sus deliciosos labios y bajo remarcándolo como de mi propiedad, el solo me mira gimiendo suavemente, cuando llego a su pelvis, jamás me había sentido tan nervioso, yo el gran Seto Kaiba preocupado por no poder complacer a mi cachorro como el lo hizo conmigo hace un par de días en mi despacho, beso sus muslos y finalmente poso mis labios en la punta de su glande mientras una de mis manos juega con sus gónadas la otra recorre insistentemente su muslo, lo miro a los ojos y alejando por fin el nerviosismo que me invadió por unos minutos introduzco completamente el palpitante pene de mi cachorro en mi boca que lo recibe cálidamente, lo meto y saco tratando de marcar un ritmo continuo que lo haga disfrutar, realmente todo en el me resulta una delicia y su miembro no es la excepción, rodeo con mi lengua su tronco y subo en forma de tirabuzón casi sacándolo completamente y luego vuelvo a hacer el mismo movimiento en forma descendente.

- ¡Ahhh Seto….! -eso se sintió realmente bien, aunque al principio mi neko lucía algo indeciso, es realmente un demonio utilizando su lengua, lo único que puedo hacer es apretar fuertemente la suave manta que cubre la cama- ¡eso….se siente deli…..delicioso!

Sus gemidos me indican que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo así que mientras voy acelerando el ritmo de mis succiones siento que mi ropa interior aprisiona mi miembro provocándome una incomodidad, mi mano que recorría su pierna deja la labor para tratar de quitarme el estorboso bóxer, por suerte mi lindo cachorro se apiada de mi y me los baja todo lo que puede, por fin puedo sentirme liberado ya que me encuentro casi totalmente erecto, aunque no lo demuestre soy un adolescente normal pero jamás me había sentido tan excitado como en estos minutos, solo con probar con besos y caricias la deliciosa piel de mi cachorro podría explotar, en este momento no necesitamos de las palabras para saber que necesita el uno del otro, solo nuestros cuerpos e instintos son los responsables de dejarse llevar a un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas para ambos, realmente parece que está apunto de tener su orgasmo así que saco su delicioso pene de mi boca y lo acaricio con mi mano mientras mi lengua comienza a rozar su rosado y pequeño ano.

- ¡Seto no…! -¡Kami!, ¿acaso pretende probar ese lugar?- debe ser desagradable.

- Para nada cachorro -nada de el puede resultarme desagradable, aprisiono su miembro para que no llegue aún a su orgasmo- es delicioso, todo tu lo eres.

Siento como mi neko aprieta mi pene para no dejarme acabar ¿no se qué pretende?, luego de aclararme que no le desagrada probar aquel lugar me sonríe y me da un beso en ambos muslos para finalmente introducir su lengua en mi ano, si no fuese porque me tiene imposibilitado de eyacular habría manchado completamente su mano ante esta deliciosa sensación, siento como introduce su lengua todo lo profundo que puede llegar, ya que me percato como su boca roza mi piel, realmente deseo sentirlo mucho mas dentro de mi, por varios minutos mantiene este delicioso martirio y luego introduce un dedo lo que me hace sentir una leve molestia que rápidamente da paso a una extraña pero agradable sensación que jamás había experimentado, puedo sentir como entra y sale coordinando su lengua y su dedo al momento de invadir mi esfínter, cuando estoy casi acostumbrado a este tipo de invasión agrega un nuevo dedo haciéndome sentir como si estuviese siendo partido en dos, nuevamente reanuda su mete y saca hasta que me logro acostumbrar pero ni siquiera me deja tiempo para ello ya que agrega de un solo golpe mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores un tercer dedo llegando mucho mas profundo que en las anteriores oportunidades.

- ¡AHHHHHH! -grito sin tapujos al sentir como en aquel movimiento ha golpeado un lugar que hasta este momento desconocía poseer.

- ¿Te dolió cachorro? -espero que ese grito en realidad no solo fuese debido a que he hecho algo mal- si deseas….me detengo.

- ¡Te….mato si lo….haces! -¡Kami!, que delicioso se ha sentido esta sensación que recorrió como un escalofrío mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el último de mis cabellos- duele algo pero….se sintió….maravi….villoso ¿qué….fue eso…?

- Creo que tu próstata…. pero aún falta lo mejor -me inclino sobre mi cachorro y mientras le doy un suave beso termino de quitarme los bóxer que tenía casi en las rodillas y busco en la mesa de noche una caja de preservativos, cuando le entrego uno solo me mira algo extrañado- pónmelo.

- ¿Por qué? -en realidad no se que pensar muy bien, se supone que ambos somos inexpertos en estos temas y ahora descubro que…. ¡Kami!, ni siquiera puedo decir lo que estoy pensando.

- Es con lubricante -supuestamente ayudará a que mi cachorro no sufra tanto al ser penetrado por mi, sin dejar libre su pene me acerco un poco mas a el- ¿sabías que internet….no solo sirve para jugar?

- Por poco….me da un ataque -como amo a este tonto neko, debe haberse preparado investigando para nuestra primera vez, así que algo nervioso de romperlo le pongo el preservativo y el regresa a su posición.

Quizás que tonterías pensó mi cachorro al ver lo que tenía en mi mesa de noche, le doy un nuevo beso y regreso a prepararlo con mis dedos, mientras continuamos besándonos abro y cierro en forma de tijera mis dedos dentro de su pequeña cavidad para lograr se expanda lo mas posible, golpeó una y otra vez su próstata sacando cada vez mas gemidos de su boca que son acallados por mis besos, ¡Ra!, como me endurezco de solo oírlo gemir, busco una almohada para posarla bajo su espalda para así ayudarlo a no estar tan incómodo, creo que lo he preparado lo suficiente pues lo veo casi al borde del llanto al no poder acabar. Acomodo una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro para poder tener un mayor acceso y para impedir que la mueva de aquella posición la tomo desde la rodilla, suelto su pene y con mi mano ahora libre tomo mi miembro y coloco la punta en su dilatada entrada.

- ¡Te amo Katsuya! -me introduzco de una sola embestida golpeando en el trayecto nuevamente su próstata haciendo que mi cachorro expulse todo el semen que había permanecido guardado y permanezco sin moverme hasta que logre acostumbrarse.

- ¡SETOOOOOOO! -que grandiosa sensación, aferro mis manos a las caderas de mi neko marcándole mis uñas al tratar de liberar algo de las sensaciones que me invade en estos momentos gracias al orgasmo, lo beso esperando calmar mi respiración, algo que resulta imposible pues el corazón se mantiene acelerado con solo recordar que mi Seto está tan dentro de mi haciendo que mi pene continúe erecto a pesar de haber manchado mi vientre y el suyo de semen- ¡sigue….ahh…..amor…..!

- ¿Estás….seguro? -desde que me introduje en el tengo la necesidad de moverme, su interior es tan deliciosamente apretado, pero no puedo ya que mi cachorro debe acostumbrarse primero a tenerme dentro, así que aunque me da autorización comienzo a besar cada parte de su cuerpo que tengo a mi alcance para calmar el dolor que sé debe sentir aunque trate de ocultarlo- ¡eres tan….deliciosamente estrecho!

- ¡Yaaa! -tengo que mover mis caderas acercándome mas a el para que por fin pierda el miedo de hacerme daño y comience a moverse.

Aunque realmente siento como punzadas de dolor aún golpean mi esfínter no puedo esperar mas por sentirlo disfrutar al igual que yo, subo mi mano y acaricio su rostro para alentarlo, se aferra a mis caderas y yo hago lo mismo, jamás pensé ser tan elástico, pues estoy casi encorvado hacia su cuerpo. Comienza lentamente a entrar y salir de mi ¡Kami!, pareciera que su miembro es mucho mas grande pues con cada embestida golpea mi interior, creo que ha encontrado una nueva y placentera forma de tortura, poco a poco nuestros cuerpos comienzan una danza mucho mas coordinada, cuando el se introduce, mis caderas tratan de ensancharse para recibirlo mejor, la pierna que mantenía sobre su hombro esta casi en un ángulo de 90 grados permitiéndole una mayor profundidad, la otra se ha aferrado a su cadera mientras el comienza a acariciar mi pene al mismo ritmo en que entra y sale, no se como puede coordinarse tan bien en estos momentos cuando yo con suerte puedo recordar el como respirar y mis manos solo tienden a acariciarlo torpemente.

- ¡Ahhh cachorrooo! -como puede existir un placer tan grande cómo el que me invade en estos momentos- ¡Ra!, ¡que estrecho eres!

- ¡Setoo sigueee ahhhhh ahhhhh! -no creo poder soportar mucho tiempo mas esta agonía, en cualquier momento estallaré nuevamente- ¡espera ahhhh!

- ¿Qué….ocurre? -mi cachorro me hace detener y debido a su falta de aire me hace un gesto para que me salga de el, algo que muy a mi pesar sé que tengo que hacer- ¿te duele?, ¿ya no deseas….continuar?

- ¡Quítatelo! -creo que se había asustado un poco al pensar que me había lastimado- ¡quiero…..ahhhh sentirte a ti…..no un pres….prese…ahhhhh…..no eso!

- ¡Ahhh no me asustes! -trato de salirme lo mas lentamente posible para que no sea tan doloroso y con un poco de dolor debido a lo duro y sensible que me encuentro me quito el condón, eso sí sin mucha suavidad pues deseo regresar a su adictivo interior- ¿no te….dolerá….sin el?

- ¡Mi neko! -no puedo mas que besarlo ante la demostración de preocupación hacia mi- ¡no sabes….cuanto te amo!, ¡continúa amor!

- ¡Te amo cachorroooo! -esta vez me introduzco lentamente en el procurando lastimarlo lo menos posible, por suerte está bastante dilatado como para no poner mucha resistencia.

Que maravillosa sensación sentir el calor de su interior directamente en mi endurecido pene, comienzo lentamente como al principio, pero ambos sabemos que pronto explotaremos en pasión pues mi racionalidad se ha ido de paseo hace bastante tiempo, a medida que las sensaciones aumentan también lo hace el ritmo que llevo en las embestidas y en las caricias que deposito en su miembro, nuestros gemidos aumentan notablemente, que bueno que las paredes de esta habitación son realmente gruesas o podrían sentirnos gemir en toda la mansión, aunque no me importa que se enteren que nos amamos no creo que mi cachorro se sintiese feliz de saberse oído mientras gime de placer, siento como me aprisiona y su cuerpo se tensa señal inequívoca de que su orgasmo está pronto a llegar, también lo siento algo mas húmedo en su interior, solo espero resulten ser restos del lubricante del condón que habíamos utilizado o las gotas de mi líquido pre seminal y que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

- ¡AHHH SETOOOO! ¡SIGUEEE ASIIIII AHHHHH! -siento algo de ardor en mi interior creo que en una de sus deliciosas embestidas me he desgarrado un poco, pero mi incomodidad pasa desapercibida entre la oleada de placer que me invade- ¡KAMI QUE BUENO ERES AHHHHH! ¡YA NO AHHHHHH!

- ¡AHHH CACHORROO AHHH JUNTOS! -acelero un poco mis movimientos y en cuanto siento que moja mi mano con su cálida simiente aprieta mucho mas mi miembro causándome una agradable sensación de calor que recorre todo mi cuerpo haciéndome expulsar mi semen en su interior, trato de no dejar caer todo mi peso sobre el- ¡TE AMO KATSUYA!

- ¡TE AMO SETO! -nos besamos suavemente y lo atraigo hasta mi haciendo que su cabeza descanse sobre mi pecho, comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos que se encuentran húmedos al igual que el mío y el resto de nuestro cuerpo por todo el esfuerzo para así ambos calmar nuestras respiraciones, poco a poco siento como va saliendo de mi interior- ¡auuuuu!

- ¡¿Te hice daño?! -¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?, miro a su entrepierna orando a todos los dioses que conozco por no ver lo que pienso causó su queja y puedo apreciar como escurre mi semen mezclado con un poco… bastante sangre- ¡DEMONIOS!, ¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil?, no fue mi intención dañarte ¡perdón cachorro por ser tan bruto!

- ¡No te disculpes…..fue lo mas maravilloso….que he sentido! -su rostro luce realmente preocupado por el posible daño que me hizo, le acaricio la mejilla y luego subo mi mano para ordenar sus cabellos que casi cubren completamente sus hermosos ojos- ¡realmente…eres bueno en todo!

- ¡Tu eres el que…..me hace ser bueno! -en todo sentido lo digo ya que jamás me había preocupado por el bienestar de alguien además de mi pequeño hermano- si sigues haciendo eso me harás dormir.

- ¡Jajajaja! -me encanta que solo junto a mi se comporte como un pequeño niño- ¿así que esto te relaja? -le digo continuando con mis caricias en su cabello- que bueno saberlo.

- Realmente fue mi mejor bienvenida -por suerte aún puedo descansar junto a mi cachorro sin que ningún pequeño imprudente llegue en busca de el- descansemos y luego nos damos un baño.

- Este tipo de cansancio….es el mejor -comparado a lo molido que quedaba luego de todo un día de trabajo- ¿dime qué hora es? Moki dijo que volvería para la cena.

- Son las 6 y algo -¡vaya Seto!, ¿de cuando acá eres tan preciso?, tu cachorro te dejó realmente fuera de este mundo- aún falta para que regrese.

- ¡Que bien! -aunque siempre me gusta estar con el pequeño Moki, no me agradaría que me encontrase en estas condiciones- nos da tiempo de descansar.

- ¿Estás muy adolorido? -me coloco a su lado y lo atraigo para que ahora sea el quien descanse en mi pecho y le masajeo lentamente su delicioso trasero, para calmar el dolor que de seguro debe tener aunque no lo demuestre del todo- espero que haya sido solo un desgarro común y no algo de mas cuidado.

- Yo creo que debe ser así, aunque no lo sabré hasta caminar -nos besamos nuevamente pero sin llegar a profundizar ya que no tenemos ni la energía ni el tiempo para entregarnos nuevamente, además realmente me siento adolorido, más de lo que le demuestro a mi neko- aunque todo habrá valido la pena.

- Espérame aquí mientras preparo el baño -siento como al pararme mis piernas me tiemblan un poco por todo el esfuerzo que hice, así que mi cachorro se debe sentir peor, sin preocuparme en cubrir mi cuerpo me apresuro a preparar todo.

- ¡Wau! Seto eres realmente hermoso -le digo mientras se dirige al baño, además a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo no siente vergüenza, yo estoy algo cohibido de solo pensar que mi neko verá todos mi defectos.

- Ni siquiera puedo llegar a ser la mitad de atractivo de lo tu eres amor, aunque tu rostro delate que piensas lo contrario, eres realmente hermoso -me acerco hasta el, lo beso y acaricio recorriendo su cuerpo que descansa desnudo en la cama tentándome con su hermosura- ven amor yo te llevo.

- En otro momento me negaría a que me tratases como una princesa -solo me aferro a su cuello para que me tome en brazos, aunque solo ha rozado mi trasero al pasar su brazo me ha dolido realmente- pero siento que si me pongo de pie no sería capaz de sostenerme en ellos, estoy sin fuerzas.

- Eres MIO cachorro así que puedo tratarte como se me ocurra -creo que no ha sonado realmente bien esa frase por como pone un rostro de enfado- me refiero a que te puedo consentir todo lo que desee.

- Eso suena….algo mejor -realmente a veces no tiene mucho tacto al decir lo que piensa- aunque prefiero ser tu cachorro a tu princesa.

- Me conformo con eso -me introduzco con el en mis brazos en la bañera y hace un gesto de molestia al sentir seguramente el roce del agua con su cuerpo- el sentirte tan lastimado me hace arrepentirme de lo que te acabamos de hacer.

- ¡Jamás pienses eso!, hacer el amor contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado -¿cómo podré hacerlo entrar en razón de que aunque me hubiese partido en dos estaría realmente contento con el momento que disfrutamos?- tu querías ser cuidadoso y yo prefería sentirte completamente.

- Para mi también fue maravilloso el hacer el amor contigo mi cachorro, aunque la próxima vez tendremos que utilizar alguna otra cosa que nos ayude -espero que no piense que ahora que hemos hecho el amor querré hacerlo todo el tiempo, aunque me encantaría ser uno con el siempre- eso sí, solo si tu deseas se repita.

- Claro que si amor -que más deseo que sentirnos tan unidos como lo estuvimos hoy- leí que luego de un tiempo uno termina siendo más flexible y me repondría más rápidamente.

Entre besos y caricias limpio completamente el cuerpo de mi cachorro esperando que la tibieza del agua ayudara a relajar su cansado cuerpo, lavé su cabello lo mas delicadamente que pude hacerlo, aunque nuevamente me recrimino al no ser precavido cuando hicimos el amor pues aunque está sentado en mis piernas siento que su entrada está algo caliente, debido a esa calentura que tiende a rodear las heridas, una especie de pequeña fiebre en el sector lastimado. Estuvimos casi media hora disfrutando como nuestros cuerpos poco a poco iban relajándose, me salgo de la bañera y ante la mirada atenta de mi cachorro y una sonrisa por demás lujuriosa seco mi cuerpo y mi cabello, me coloco una bata para luego buscar una toalla y ayudar a Jono a ponerse de pie en la bañera.

- ¿Te puedes mantener de pie un momento? -lo tengo rodeado con uno de mis brazos por la cintura mientras lo ayudo a secar su cabello que muy a mi pesar no huele a miel como siempre pues no fui previsor y tuvimos que utilizar mi shampoo, pero resulta algo dificultoso hacerlo con una sola mano y creo que termino jalando algo brusco sin quererlo.

- Creo que si, ahora huelo a ti neko ¡jajajajaja! -solo río pues luce algo preocupado, el agua me ha calmado un poco mi espalda baja pero sigo sintiendo un extraño y algo molesto ardor, en cuanto levanto un pie para salir, siento como si me desgarrase nuevamente, aunque trato de no hacerlo notar- estoy bien ya no duele.

- ¡Claro que te duele!, será mejor que te lleve yo -nuevamente lo tomo en mis brazos y lo dejo sentado en la orilla de la cama con la mayor delicadeza que me es posible- me cambiaré de ropa e iré por la tuya.

- No te preocupes amor iré a mi habitación -giro para poder apoyarme y miro la manta que cubre la cama, veo que quedó arruinada ya que se puede apreciar una mancha de sangre- lamento lo de tu cama, ¡Kami!, que vergüenza si alguien la ve.

- Yo no lo lamento -podría haberse caído la mansión y no me hubiese importado, siempre y cuando pudiese seguir disfrutando de la tibieza del cuerpo de mi cachorro, tomo un tintero que mantengo sobre mi escritorio y vierto el contenido en la colcha cubriendo los restos de sangre, ante el asombro de mi amor- además nadie sabrá por que la tiramos, eso si diré que tu lo volcaste.

- Acepto toda la responsabilidad mi neko -me da un beso muy suave y entra en su vestidor en busca de su ropa- por suerte tienes algo de dinero como para comprar una exactamente igual, si es que esta te gustaba.

- Para nada, aunque lo que si extrañaré es a esa pobre lámpara de mi escritorio -miro hacia donde me apunta y veo la lámpara rota junto a un zapato- era tan joven la pobre.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡auuu! -que idiota al moverme mientras reía roce mi pobre trasero con la tela de la manta, debo tratar de caminar para acostumbrarme y que el pobre Moki no me vea en estas fachas- ¡oye! si que eres rápido al vestir.

- El maldito de Gozaburo me daba un tiempo límite para hacerlo así que ya es costumbre -lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y solo da un par de pasos y comienza a hacer muecas de dolor aunque trata de no demostrarlo- te llevo yo o no llegaremos a ese paso de tortuga.

- ¿Qué dirá Moki si me ve caminando así? -¿cómo voy a explicarle el estado en que me encuentro?- ¿por qué todo lo bueno que me ocurre en mi vida trae siempre alguna consecuencia?

- Creo que a eso se refieren cuando dicen que nada es gratis en esta vida -por suerte para el orgullo de mi cachorro no hay nadie del servicio en el pasillo que vea cuando lo cargo hasta su habitación como si de una princesa se tratara, cuando llegamos nuevamente lo siento en la cama- dime ¿qué ropa deseas?

- Elije algo tu, cualquier cosa estará bien -ni modo que estuviese además haciéndolo buscar algo específico- solo tengo una petición que sea algún pantalón holgado por favor.

- Está bien cachorro -haré que compren alguna crema antiséptica para ponerle y que calme su dolor.

Busco en su vestidor el cual para mi sorpresa resulta estar bastante ordenado, pero en general toda su habitación luce ordenada, aunque no al nivel de orden que yo mantengo, algo que según yo no concuerda con la personalidad de mi cachorro, ¿qué extraño? ahora que miro entre sus cosas no encuentro su chaqueta favorita, a el le encanta pues dice que siempre había querido una ya que es de jeans deslavado y de estilo militar a simple vista realmente sencilla que en el luce realmente bien, de toda la ropa que le obligue a comprar esa prenda fue la única que recibió sin reclamos sobre el elevado valor, así que saco una deportiva con capuchón junto con un pantalón cargo estilo safari acompañado de una de esas camisetas que tanto le agradan todo en diversos tonos de café sin olvidar la ropa interior, los calcetines y unos tenis oscuros.

- Si que tienes buen gusto neko -yo también hubiese elegido lo que Seto a sacado para mi- sabes algo me preocupa ¿qué le diremos a Moki si me pregunta por mi estado?

- Simple le diremos que te lastimaste el pie -eso si es realmente una simple y buena excusa- y debido a eso no puedes caminar bien.

Mi neko resultó ser un verdadero príncipe azul, me ayudó a vestir de la forma mas cuidadosa que puede ser posible, hasta trató de peinar mis cabellos, pero eso es algo que ni el grandioso Seto Kaiba puede lograr, lo que provocó un casi ataque de risas entre ambos, cuando estuvimos presentables, traté de caminar un poco tratando de quitar ese extraño caminar casi en forma de pato que venía acompañado con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro con cada paso dado, algo que realmente no pude hacer, Seto me apoyaba llevándome de la mano a bajar las escaleras pero solo pude bajar un escalón pues realmente dolía, al final mi neko terminó por llevarme en brazos como había intentado hacerlo hasta que yo con mi tonto orgullo le dije que podía caminar, el trayecto hasta el comedor me pareció larguísimo debido a toda la vergüenza que sentí, pues como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo solo faltó que el jardinero me viese siendo llevado en brazos como una damisela en peligro, para colmo casi llegando al comedor siento que la puerta principal se abre dejando entrar a un pequeño torbellino de cabellera azabache.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre Jono?! -si no es porque mi neko lo detiene se hubiese lanzado sobre mi tirándonos de paso- ¿te sientes mal?

- No es nada Moki, solo me lastime la pierna jugando en el receso y me duele al caminar -trato de disimular mi incomodidad cuando mi neko me sienta y solo le sonrío lo mejor que puedo- pero ya pronto pasará.

- ¿Creo que ya ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta Mokuba? -le digo pues al parecer mi pequeño hermano esta más preocupado de la salud de mi cachorro que de saludarme luego de regresar de viaje- debiese sentirme ofendido.

- ¡Perdón Seto! -el pobre chibi está rojo de vergüenza al haber omitido la presencia de su hermano, pero enseguida lo abraza como acostumbra- solo me preocupe al ver que cargabas en tus brazos a Jono.

- No te preocupes Moki -de vez en cuando he comenzado a llamarlo como lo hace mi cachorro - te perdono solo porque te preocupa la salud de mi novio.

Luego de traernos la cena Mokuba exigió un relato detallado sobre el accidente de mi cachorro del cual resultó culpable supuestamente uno de nuestros compañeros de salón que mi hermanito no conoce, le hizo prometer tener mas cuidado con su salud, resultó ser bastante divertido cuando le hablaba sobre lo impulsivo que resultaba a veces, comenzamos a comer tranquilamente mientras nos informaba todo lo que había hecho en el día, estos son los momentos que hoy en día son muy preciados para mi, el estar reunidos en familia conversando de lo que hemos hecho durante nuestra jornada, algo que como dicen el dinero no puede comprar, siguió con su monólogo hasta que su tema de conversación varió.

**- **Aunque me alegra que sean novios -antes de continuar hablando nos mira alternando entre mi neko y yo- voy a extrañarte como mi vecino de cuarto Jono.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Mokuba? -no se a que se refiere mi hermano ¿no creo que piense que ahora mi cachorro regresará a su antigua casa?

- Pues porque los enamorados siempre quieren estar juntos -las cosas del chibi, seguro piensa que me cambiaré a una habitación mas cercana a la de mi neko- al menos eso he visto en la televisión.

- Yo estoy bien en mi habitación -le digo para que no crea que ahora que estoy con su hermano lo dejaré de lado- no pienso cambiarme.

- ¿Acaso no dormirán juntos? -creo que el rostro de mi neko no puede lucir mas sorprendido- uno de mis compañeros del colegio dijo que cuando estás enamorados siempre quieres hacer el amor por las noches…

Ya no oigo lo que dice Moki, solo miro a mi neko que luce como si no estuviese respirando, aprieta entre sus manos el tenedor que parece estar apunto de doblarse ante la presión que ejerce en el debido a la sorpresiva pregunta de su hermanito y yo como es mi costumbre al ser mas "expresivo" pues, escupí el jugo de naranjas que tenía en la boca salpicando el elegante mantel blanco….¿y ahora en que lío nos hemos metido?….¿por qué hoy en día los niños deben ser tan precoces?….¿así se sentirán todos los padres cuando sus hijos comienzan a preguntar cosas relacionadas al sexo? ¡Kami!, creo que me voy a desmayar…..


	17. Celos

**17.- CELOS**

- ¿Jono dormiste bien?, ¿no te golpee en la noche? -me dice Moki al verme bajar las escaleras lentamente- ¿ya te sientes mejor de tu golpe?

Ayer luego de reponernos, o mejor dicho luego de que mi neko pudiese reponerse de la sorpresiva pregunta de su precoz hermanito y de pedir todos los datos de ese compañerito suyo además de que le repitiese detalladamente la pseudo cátedra que le dio a nuestro pequeño sobre las relaciones de pareja, un conocimiento tan variado que consistía desde cómo cortejar hasta el tiempo según el, adecuado antes del matrimonio. Mientras todo volvía a la calma y muy a pesar de mi vergüenza inicial y gracias al pequeño Moki y sus conceptos sobre las relaciones de pareja Seto nos informaba, sí tal cual se escucha, pues ni siquiera hablamos antes al respecto, según Seto desde esa noche ambos compartiríamos la misma habitación, lo que causó una nueva ola de sonrojo en mi imposibilitándome de responder sobre mis deseos, aunque realmente me agradó la idea de dormir acompañado de mi neko todas las noches, solo que estaba realmente preocupado mentalizándome para no roncar o hacer algo vergonzoso por la noche, realmente no ronco, pero uno nunca puede estar completamente seguro, como no se oye a uno mismo cuando duerme, bueno, cuando nos despedimos para dormir en nuestra habitación, aún siento extraño el decir "nuestra", al llegar incluso ya se encontraba sobre la cama, la que lucía una nueva manta, mi pijama así que antes de cambiarnos me ayudó a ponerme la crema que había encargado para mi, algo que realmente me resultó embarazoso, pero no pude rechazar su ayuda pues no era algo que pudiese hacer solo, así que luego de acabadas las curaciones nos dispusimos a dormir abrazados.

Lo que no previó mi neko fue que Moki apareciese casi a medianoche pidiendo dormir con nosotros debido a que una pesadilla lo había atormentado, algo que jamás había pasado en lo que llevo viviendo en la mansión Kaiba, seguro fue su forma para repetir la experiencia de compartir la cama como una verdadera familia al igual que lo hicimos días atrás, solo lamente que su hermano me liberase del delicioso abrazo en el que nos encontrábamos el que a los pocos minutos fue reemplazado por una mano en mi rostro y un pie golpeándome las costillas, a mi neko no le fue mucho mejor, pues el chibi tiende a dormir con ambos brazos y piernas completamente extendidas así que también creo recibió algunos golpes, por suerte si no hubiese sido por lo agotado que aún nos encontrábamos no habríamos podido dormir en toda la noche pues el peque tal parecía que estaba corriendo una maratón de tantos movimientos.

- Si chibi dormí bien y ya no me duele -ahora solo es un escozor en mi parte baja pues lo que mas me duele es un fuerte golpe en las costillas, al parecer Moki tiene demasiada energía incluso cuando duerme.

- ¿Cuándo desperté ya no estaban? -dice algo triste seguro pensando que lo dejamos solo una vez dormido.

- Soy algo lento para vestir así que me levanté un poco después que Seto -en realidad me quedo mucho tiempo bajo la ducha ya que es totalmente diferente un delicioso baño de agua tibia a los que me daba en mi casa con el agua casi a punto de congelación, así que me relajo y casi siempre me olvido del tiempo- y como mis cosas están en la otra habitación, pues allí me cambie.

- Yo pensaba que no los había dejado dormir por eso se habían levantado temprano -me dice el peque un poco avergonzado por su intromisión nocturna.

- Para nada chibi, no te preocupes -veo venir a mi neko hacia nosotros, seguro estaba en su despacho trabajando antes de desayunar, cualquier tiempo libre lo aprovecha para dedicarlo a algún asunto pendiente de la empresa- ¡buenos días Seto!

- ¡Buenos días cachorro, buenos días Mokuba! -si no lo saludo no se percata que me encuentro a su lado, junto a mi cachorro yo le soy invisible, si no me encontrara realmente feliz me sentiría ofendido por ser ignorado, le doy un suave beso en los labios a Jono algo que lo hace enrojecer y lucir mas hermoso de lo normal y como siempre a mi hermano le revuelvo un poco sus cabellos.

- ¡Buenos días Seto! -el pobre chibi está realmente rojo al ignorar a su hermano y yo luzco igual solo que por el beso de mi neko- disculpa por no saludarte.

- No importa, ya se que Jono es tu favorito -le digo en un tono de falsa tristeza- pero no te culpo también lo prefiero antes que a mi.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -nos reímos al mismo tiempo con el chibi ante la broma de mi neko, aunque no lo crean Seto Kaiba también puede hacer bromas, le doy un beso, pero no soy tan osado como el y solo lo hago en la mejilla.

- Me encanta tu nueva actitud hermano -nos dirigimos a desayunar y trato de sentarme con cuidado pues no deseo golpearme o algo- luces feliz Seto y eso me gusta ¡gracias Jono!

- ¡Que bueno te agrade Moki! -definitivamente el diminutivo que utiliza mi cachorro me resulta mucho mas adecuado para el que llamarlo tan formalmente como lo hacía antes.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias a mi chibi? -realmente no he hecho nada como para que me agradezca el cambio de mi neko, el cual solo nos observa mientras desayuna y lee el periódico en silencio- yo no he hecho nada.

- Desde que llegaste mi hermano está mas feliz, mejor dicho está feliz y ahora que son novios su sonrisa no se va, aunque solo la podamos apreciar en privado eso me alegra mucho -Moki muestra su sonrisa mucho mas radiante y luego comienza a desayunar, observo de reojo a mi neko y en realidad está sonriendo mientras lee el periódico- hoy debo llegar temprano, soy el encargado de preparar el salón para las clases.

- Te llevaremos con Jono -de vez en cuando me gusta conducir yo, mas si el copiloto será un precioso cachorro el cual espero me deje besarlo entre cada luz roja- le servirá de descanso a Roland.

- Seto hoy es mi junta trimestral de padres y maestros -seguro se lo recuerda, pues como casi siempre ha ido Roland ya que a veces mi neko no tiene tiempo.

- Por suerte hoy no tengo nada urgente, así que allí estaré -según el horario tendré que salir antes de la última clase para llegar a tiempo- espero buenas noticias como siempre.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! -¿cómo se le ocurre siquiera pensar que los maestros se quejaran de el, si es un pequeño tan bueno? Solo lo miro recriminándolo por su comentario- Moki siempre se comporta adecuadamente.

- Tu también vendrás ¿cierto Jono? -en realidad me encantaría, pero no deseo ser un intruso en algo que solo incumbe a mi neko y al chibi- quiero mostrarte mi trabajo de arte.

- ¡Claro que sí irá! -sé que mi cachorro está deseoso de asistir pero aún no se considera miembro de esta pequeña familia que componemos los tres- ambos debemos estar al tanto de tus logros, después de todo es tu madre.

- ¡HERMANO!- el pobre chibi está rojo al ser descubierto su supuesto secreto mientras que Seto solo sonríe con malicia ante la incomodidad de su hermanito- Jono…..yo…..

- No te preocupes Moki, me encanta que sientas ese cariño por mi -me levanto para abrazarlo y darle un beso en su cabello- mientras no me llames así en público.

- ¡Ya dejen de abrazarse! -me siento excluido de su pequeño mundo, ellos realmente son muy unidos, definitivamente el amor que mi cachorro le entrega era lo que le faltaba a mi hermanito- mejor vamos que se te hará tarde.

- Si que eres celoso hermano -el chibi sale corriendo ante la mirada de enfado que no logra ocultar mi neko- me lavaré los dientes y bajo.

- Yo también haré lo mismo -cuando trato de salir del comedor mi neko me atrapa desde atrás en un fuerte abrazo y me besa el cuello- no hagas eso que se nos hará tarde.

- Lo se pero me sentí celoso -se gira en mis brazos y me da un gran beso que casi me deja sin aliento, espero que el tomar la iniciativa para besarnos se haga costumbre en mi cachorro- aunque sea de mi hermanito.

- ¡Jamás debes estarlo! -le acaricio el rostro como remarcando sus facciones- yo soy tuyo y hasta que muera serás el primero y único para mi Seto.

- Tu también lo eres para mi Katsuya, ya ordené que tus cosas sean pasadas a nuestra habitación -además de pedir a la señora Sumi que les advierta nuevamente al personal el lugar de mi cachorro en la mansión, nos besamos nuevamente y al quedarnos sin aire nos separamos muy a nuestro pesar- vamos o por nuestra culpa Mokuba llegará tarde.

Nos apresuramos en llegar a la planta alta y cada uno va a su habitación, rápidamente lavo mis dientes y salgo con mi mochila, como aún no veo a Moki o a mi neko voy a la cocina para buscar la comida y alimentar a los cachorritos antes de partir, debo vigilar bien su alimentación ya que el chibi tiende a sobre alimentar al pobre Kohi, ya luce algo gordito, Drachen solo me sigue y me observa con atención, me huele como buscando algo en mi ¿tal vez mi olor ha cambiado y trata de reconocerme?, ¿será que mi cuerpo aún lleva impregnado el aroma de mi neko?, cuando me inclino para llenar sus pocillos de comida y agua siento nuevamente ese pequeño ardor en mi espalda baja, algo que me hace sonreír y sonrojarme como tonto ante el asombro de las muchachas de servicio que vienen entrando al lavadero, nos saludamos y luego que terminar mi labor y recibir una lamida en la mano de los cachorros salgo en dirección a la puerta principal encontrándome con ambos hermanos.

- Perdón el retraso -mi neko luce algo molesto por mi demora y Moki solo se acerca hasta mí para tomar mi mano y caminar hasta el estacionamiento- alimentaba a los cachorros.

- Ya por fin nos podemos marchar -solo camino delante de ellos, sin acotar nada más ante la acción de mi hermanito de robarse a mi novio.

Es mejor dejarlos en su mundo, además solo mi cachorro es capaz de prestarle atención a todo lo que le habla, ahora le da pormenores de lo que tiene que hacer en su labor de encargado de la clase con lujo de detalles, a veces me pregunto si yo también era así a la edad de mi hermano y luego recuerdo que en ese tiempo ya había muerto nuestra madre, así que era responsable de cuidar de mi hermanito. Al llegar al automóvil Mokuba sube en la parte de atrás y mi cachorro antes de ocupar su lado junto a mi se asegura de que Moki tenga bien puesto el cinturón de seguridad, una vez le pregunté cuando apenas había llegado a la mansión el por qué hacia eso, solo dijo que prefería comprobar que los implementos de seguridad funcionaban, es realmente sobreprotector. Durante todo el trayecto Mokuba nos relató lo que aconteció durante la visita a casa de su amigo, nuevamente con lujo de detalles desde lo que comió hasta lo que hablaron, amo a mi hermanito pero a veces me duele la cabeza de tanto que habla, por suerte aún no había mucho tráfico y llegamos en pocos minutos.

- ¡Que bueno te divertiste! -sería realmente genial que el también pudiese invitar a alguno de sus amigos a una especie de pijamada- las veces que he hablado con tu amigo Ritsu me parece un niño muy amable.

- Tu también le caes muy bien y su hermana el otro día te vio, dijo que eres muy lindo y ayer me preguntó si tenías novia -el chibi solo sonríe al ver el rostro de mi neko mas serio de lo normal- ellas son muy lindas.

- ¡¿En serio preguntó eso?! -vaya jamás había tenido una admiradora, pensaba que solo era gusto de hombres ¡jajajaja!, he tenido varios admiradores modestia aparte- ¿y cual de las dos fue?

- ¿Para qué preguntas? -como si no tuviese suficiente con mi amor, ahora se alegra por que alguna tonta lo encuentra atractivo y pregunta por el- ¿acaso te interesa cambiar de novio?

- ¡JAJAJAJA!, no seas celoso neko -el pobre no puede ocultar su enfado y los celos que siente al oír a Moki- luces tan lindo cuando estás celoso.

- Mejor me marcho -como siempre ese peque sale casi corriendo en cuanto nos detenemos- ¡los veo mas tarde!

- Cuídate Mokuba -estoy casi que reviento del enfado, pero debo tratar de disimular ante mi hermano, mi cachorro no puede ir por ahí pensando en otras personas- te veo por la tarde.

- ¡Hasta la tarde Moki! -me encanta lo alegre que es, aunque esta vez ese chibi huyó como un cobarde, cuando emprendemos la marcha nuevamente miro de reojo a mi neko- no te enfades Seto.

- Iré a Kaiba Corp. ¿no sé que harás tu? -realmente no deseo sonar tan frío, pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo herido por su reacción- recuerda que hoy tenemos libre hasta la segunda hora de clases.

- ¡Es cierto!, la primera clase es inglés -luce realmente enfadado, pero no le aclaro el asunto por el momento prefiero cambiar el tema, tal vez así se le pase el mal humor- ¿puedo ir contigo? me encantaría ver tu oficina.

- … -prefiero no responderle o saldría alguna estupidez de mi boca, no se por qué soy tan inseguro con respecto a los sentimientos de mi cachorro hacia mi, como si no me hubiese demostrado no solo ayer, sino todo el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos desde que llegó a la mansión que me ama solo a mi. El camino aunque corto fue casi insoportable debido al silencio, de vez en cuando lo observo y veo que mira tranquilamente por la ventanilla ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?, cuando está de por medio mi cachorro realmente no pienso de manera razonable, ayer pasamos la tarde mas maravillosa que se puede desear y yo ahora celándolo por una estúpida que tiene ojos como para ver lo hermoso que es, pero el no tenía por que estar tan entusiasmado por saber su identidad, así que también tiene algo de culpa por ser tan entusiasta, eres un estúpido Seto Kaiba, si eso es precisamente lo que mas te gusta de tu cachorro. En cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento inferior de la empresa me preparo para hablarle ya mas calmado, tomo aire para disculparme por enfadarme, algo que jamás pensé hacer, pero antes de pronunciar alguna palabra el lo hace primero.

- 3 y 5 -mi neko me mira como no comprendiendo lo que le acabo de decir, así que me giro hacia el para así explicarle mejor- esas son las edades de las hermanas del amiguito de Moki.

- ¡¿Qué?! -miro hacia otro lado pues en estos momentos debo parecerle un grandísimo idiota por sentir celos de unas niñas pequeñas- soy un idiota, no te detengas, solo dilo.

- Seto mírame -como no me presta atención lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme y lo hago girar su rostro hacia mi- te amo neko, te amo y ni siquiera tu con esos celos injustificados puedes cambiar lo que siento por ti, aunque me celes por culpa de un par de niñitas de preescolar.

- No te burles de mi cachorro -enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo beso en forma muy apasionada, el solo se deja llevar hasta que casi no podemos respirar- ¿quién diría que cuando se trata de ti me convierto en una persona tan insegura?

- En todo caso yo debo ser el doble de inseguro y celoso -pensar que cuando le llamé ni siquiera me dejaron dar mi nombre y colgaron, me sentí tan triste y celoso, de seguro ese hongkoniense (1) anda tras de mi neko- todo el mundo desearía estar a tu lado, eres lo que llaman un gran partido.

- Solo me importa que tu me ames -trato de no sonreír ante eso de "hongkoniense" por suerte mi cachorro tiende a pensar en voz alta algunas veces, debo averiguar quien recibió su llamada. Lo beso nuevamente y comienzo a acariciarlo tratando de introducir mi mano en su ropa para tocar su piel- te amo tanto cachorro.

- Yo también te amo Seto, mejor subimos de una vez -me felicito por controlar mis hormonas y pedirle a mi neko detenerse o habríamos terminado en una deliciosa situación dentro del automóvil- además aquí la palanca de cambios me golpea el costado.

- Tienes razón -debo aprender a controlarme o mi cachorro pensará que soy un lujurioso, pero me es tan difícil el no tocarlo y besarlo cuando lo tengo cerca de mí, bajo rápidamente y abro la puerta para ayudarlo a salir- afírmate de mi brazo.

- Me da vergüenza que hagas eso -me ayuda como si fuese una mujer, aunque sé que no lo hace por molestarme, el es realmente todo un caballero- sobre todo ante tanto público.

- ¿A qué público te refieres cachorro? -le susurro en el oído al igual que el lo hizo conmigo y le doy un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja lo cual hace que se ruborice de forma adorable, miro alrededor y me percato que se refería al grupo de seguridad que se encuentra a unos cuantos metros- no tienes por que sentir vergüenza, ellos saben que eres mi cachorro.

- Aún así las siento, más si me llamas de ese modo -le digo sintiendo mi rostro apunto de erupción, caminamos de la mano lentamente hasta el elevador- apropósito de seguridad, no me has dicho desde cuando tengo a Nobaru tras de mi, si me dices la verdad prometo no enfadarme.

- En cuanto estemos solos en mi oficina te daré todas las respuestas que me pidas -presiono el botón para entrar en el elevador y una vez dentro ingreso la clave para acceder al último piso de la corporación- tendrás que memorizar la clave de acceso para cuando me visites y no desees que te vea nadie aparte de mi secretaria.

- En realidad lo que no deseo es que la prensa se entere, bueno y nuestros compañeros -que con lo chismosos y sin contar con mas de algún oportunista que de seguro querrá vender la noticia- en cuanto se enteren de nuestro noviazgo estarán importunándote para saber como el grandioso Seto Kaiba es novio de un pobretón cabeza hueca como yo.

- No te llames así -lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo y acariciando su espalda- odio cuando utilizas los estúpidos insultos que te decía cuando discutíamos.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡es cierto!, no me había dado cuenta que repetí tus palabras -esa era una de las frases favoritas que mi neko me decía, finalmente nos detenemos pero las puertas no se han abierto aún y mi neko abre un pequeño panel en donde hay un lector de huellas, ante mi asombro pone su mano y en seguida se abre- ¡WOW!, eso sí es asombroso, parece algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción -en cuanto la puerta se abre lo espléndido del lugar me deja sin palabras al ver un gran y elegante recibidor.

- ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido tan genial idea? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -me encanta su rostro de asombro y mucho mas ser yo el causante de tal deliciosa mueca, con los ojos casi tan grandes como los de Moto, aunque mil veces mas hermosos- como es el acceso directo a mi oficina es para seguridad.

- Realmente eres todo un genio -me siento mas tranquilo sabiendo que no todo el mundo tiene acceso a llegar hasta el, con los delincuentes que rondan hoy en día uno no puede estar del todo protegido- el código lo puedo aprender, pero dudo que mis huellas cambien neko.

- Eso es realmente fácil de solucionar -nos dirigimos hasta mi despacho y puedo ver que mi secretaria no está en su puesto al igual que mi asistente, así que deben encontrarse en el piso de abajo- en este piso solo está aparte de mi privado, la sala principal de seguridad a la que solo yo tengo acceso, bueno y también Roland cuando de vez en cuando nos regala alguna visita, además de la sala virtual y un salón de descanso.

- ¿Allí es donde se quedaba dormido Moki? -el chibi me había hablado que los fines de semana casi siempre cansado de tanto jugar esperando a Seto se iba a esa habitación ya que por suerte el sofá era de lo mas cómodo para dormir un poco, bueno eso fue antes de que nos conociéramos- ¿y por qué hay dos escritorios?, ¿no me digas que tienes dos secretarias?

- No te lo digo -me mira con el seño fruncido lo que hace ver a mi cachorro tan adorable que no me resisto a robarle un beso aunque pequeño- uno es de mi secretaria y el otro de Hoshisuka, ven entremos cachorro.

Seto me abre la puerta dejándome pasar primero y puedo apreciar que su oficina privada es una copia exacta de la que tiene en la mansión, solo que esta es cuatro veces mas amplia, todo luce realmente ordenado y tan profesional, la habitación posee unos hermosos y grandes ventanales que ocupan toda la pared, en el centro del lugar un lujoso y amplio escritorio de caoba que luce realmente ordenado, al acercarme puedo ver un precioso portarretratos de plata, creo, además de un portalápices del mismo material y un abrecartas haciendo juego, el infaltable teléfono y un libro de apuntes, el sillón ejecutivo de gran respaldar, todo luce realmente imponente, además hay dos sillas frente al escritorio, también una pared está completamente cubierta por libros y en el sector opuesto un par de obras de arte estilo abstractas, una puerta en cada extremo y un sector con un amplio sofá y dos butacas pequeñas en juego rodeando una mesa de café.

- Huele a ti -me giro para mirarlo, pues aún permanece en la puerta del lugar- en realidad todo el lugar emana tu personalidad Seto.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? -sin darse cuenta mi cachorro fue avanzando hasta casi llegar al centro de la habitación, al parecer ha quedado algo sorprendido.

- A mi me encanta -aunque no me agrada que otros puedan sentir el aroma característico de mi neko cuando son recibidos por algún asunto- antes que me olvide o me cambies el tema ¿me dirás acerca de Nobaru?

- Cuando pones esa carita de cachorrito no puedo negarte nada -me sonríe sabiéndose ganador, pues como se lo dije anoche cuando no deseaba que lo ayudase a ponerse la crema, cuando hace esa mueca de falso enfado no puedo negarle casi nada- el esta cuidando de ti desde el incidente con Mokuba -no necesita mas detalles para saber a que me refiero- juré que no pasaría nuevamente por esa angustia, así que te dejé a su cuidado, algo que me tiene relativamente tranquilo sabiendo que nada te ocurrirá.

- Tienes un corazón tan grande Seto -le acaricio el rostro y le doy un beso en los labios procurando entregar en el todo el amor que siento- te amo muchísimo, aunque no me gusta mucho el ser vigilado todo el tiempo, al menos sé los motivos del por que lo haces.

- Te amo tanto mi cachorro -nos besamos nuevamente y poco a poco lo voy acercando al escritorio, cuando siento un pequeño gemido me doy cuenta que hemos chocado con el mismo- me dejé llevar.

- Nos dejamos llevar -será mejor tratar de ocupar nuestra mente en otra cosa o comenzaremos como en el automóvil- ahora dime las cláusulas de mi contrato.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? -me sonríe maliciosamente al pensar que esta vez le diré todo lo que oculta ese documento- te dije que no lo haría pues debes aprender de tus errores.

- No seas tramposo tu mismo me dijiste _"en mi oficina te daré todas las respuestas que me pidas" -_trato de imitar su tono de voz y el solo me mira con el ceño fruncido- así que ahora dime.

- Me refería a lo relacionado con tu seguridad -no quiero reírme ante su burda imitación, además si me pongo serio, dejará el tema para no discutir.

- Neko tramposo, la vista de la ciudad debe ser hermosa desde aquí -es mejor cambiar el tema para no enfadarnos por esa tontería, me suelta y camino hasta el ventanal, realmente sí es una gran vista- seguro con tanto trabajo no te has detenido a observarla.

- Veo que realmente me conoces cachorro -me acerco y lo abrazo desde atrás haciendo que recargue su espalda en mi y le doy un beso en su delicioso cuello- es una lástima que debo trabajar o me quedaría por siempre así.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -no se para que pregunto, obviamente sería mas un estorbo que otra cosa, me mira algo sorprendido ante mi pregunta- no necesitas responder, es la costumbre y se que no….

- Me encantaría -lo beso lentamente y me giro para quedar frente a el, sé que pensaba que rechazaría su ayuda, pero muy al contrario me fascinó su ofrecimiento- cuando venga….

- Espere un momento señor -me suelto de su abrazo y miro por todos lados buscando mi mochila pero no puedo encontrarla.

- ¿Qué buscas cachorro? -no se que pretende ahora, solo lo veo que camina por la habitación con mucha insistencia- ¿qué se te perdió?

- Mi mochila necesito buscar donde anotar -me sonríe algo sorprendido por mi respuesta- no deseo equivocarme al dar tu recado.

- La dejaste en el automóvil, pero aquí tienes todo lo necesario -le muestro la libreta de apuntes y la pluma que están en el escritorio, además le indico los cajones, nuevamente lo abrazo por la espalda mientras aprovecho de seguir besando su cuello mientras le hablo- bueno ahora continúo, a Hoshisuka pídele los informes sobre el viaje a Hong Kong -su aroma es tan delicioso- mi secretaria que se comunique con el encargado de finanzas y pida el balance del semestre y que el jefe de seguridad del edificio esté en 10 minutos aquí, además en mi portafolio están unos mail que debe enviar -veo que escribe muy concentrado atento a mis peticiones- estaré en la habitación de al lado, y si no es mucho pedir ¿me darías un beso para el camino?

- ¿En esa habitación harás tu magia y mis huellas cambiarán? -solo me sonríe y me guía para que me siente en su puesto de trabajo, se inclina mientras yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos hasta que el aire falta- ¿cómo sabes que ellos vendrán si cuando llegamos no estaban afuera?

- Los de seguridad -me mira aún sin comprender lo que le digo- cuando lleguen a sus puestos de trabajo verán a los guardaespaldas afuera y sabrán que estoy en la empresa.

- ¡AHHHH!, ya comprendí -le doy un último beso y luego se dirige a dicha habitación que resulta ser la puerta mas cercana, cuando entra por suerte no cierra completamente, así no me sentiré tan solo en este cuartote.

Dejo solo a mi cachorro en la oficina, lo miro sin que se de cuenta y lo veo jugar en la silla dando giros en ella, no se como soporta tantas vueltas sin marearse, seguro ya está algo aburrido de esperar, aunque no ha pasado ni un minuto desde que lo dejé solo, realmente mi cachorro no solo es inquieto también es una persona tan alegre, todo lo contrario a mi fría personalidad. Aunque desearía seguir observándolo para siempre debo comenzar con mi trabajo para que el tenga acceso libre a las instalaciones de la empresa y sobre todo de mi oficina, así que comienzo a cambiar los protocolos de acceso para luego solo tener que ingresar sus huellas para el reconocimiento digital, pero mi concentración es interrumpida por los suaves golpes que dan a la puerta, así que presto atención para ver como se comporta mi cachorro dando ordenes, algo a lo que debe acostumbrarse pues ahora es tan dueño como mi hermano de todo lo que poseo.

- Pase -ya casi me estaba mareando de tanto girar en la silla, por suerte mi neko no pudo verme haciendo niñerías, pero realmente siempre había deseado hacer esto, traté de que mi voz sonara firme y arreglé un poco mi cabello, no deseo dar una mala impresión.

- ¡Buenos días señor Kai…! -escucho a mi secretaria saludar a mi cachorro pensando que soy yo, seguro venía con la cabeza baja como es su costumbre mirando su libreta- perdón pensaba que era el señor Kaiba.

- No se preocupe -me pongo de pie para saludarla y me presento luce realmente joven, es como de mi estatura de cabellos casi rojizos y algunas pecas bastante notorias en su rostro, por su apariencia ella no es para nada japonesa- soy Katsuya Jonouchi, el señor Kaiba está ocupado en estos momentos ¿señorita?

- Soy Rose Davis, señor Jonouchi -mi secretaria saluda con una reverencia y mi cachorro le sonríe amablemente a lo cual ella solo…. ¡no puede ser! no de nuevo, ella también se ha sonrojado ante el acto de mi novio ¿por qué tendrá que ser un cachorro tan adorable?

- Mucho gusto señorita Davis, pero puede llamarme Jono -le indico que tome asiento y yo hago lo mismo, se supone que eso se debe hacer, bueno por lo menos así he visto en la televisión, miro mis anotaciones y le doy el recado de mi neko- el señor Kaiba me pidió informarle que desea hablar en 10 minutos con el jefe de seguridad y que le pida el balance del semestre al encargado de finanzas -busco los correos que deben ser enviados ante el asombro de la muchacha al verme registrar el portafolio de mi neko desordenándolo un poco- y también podría responder estos mail por favor, señorita Davis.

- Solo dígame Rose, señor Jonouchi, enseguida haré lo que me pide ¿se le ofrece algo mas? -mi cachorro luce feliz al ver que mi secretaria enseguida le obedece sin siquiera objetar algo, pero como hacerlo si con solo verlo en mi puesto queda claro que el es alguien de confianza para mi, eso sí, mi cachorro debe acostumbrarse a llamarme por mi nombre en todo momento.

- No nada mas gracias señorita Rose -sí, definitivamente es muy amable la secretaria de mi neko, cuando ya está saliendo aparece el señor simpatía, también conocido como Hoshisuka, que cierra la puerta antes de mirarme.

- ¡¿Y TU QUE HACE AQUI?! -¿qué estará pensando este imbécil para gritarle así a mi cachorro?, ¿acaso no recuerda mi advertencia antes del viaje?, aunque se enfade conmigo mi novio haré que ese idiota lamente el meterse con el- ¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DEL PUESTO DEL SEÑOR KAIBA! ¡¿QUIEN TE AUTORIZO PARA ESTAR EN SU ASIENTO?! -cuando voy a entrar para intervenir y recordarle su lugar me detengo pues reconozco la mirada que ha aparecido en mi cachorro.

- Primero deja de gritar como una mujer histérica -me levanto dando un golpe en la mesa pero sin subir demasiado la voz en la típica actitud que ponía cuando discutía con Seto, si continúa con esos gritos mi neko terminará por oírlo, y lo que menos deseo es que se enfade y luego con la poca tolerancia de mi novio despida a su asistente, después de todo nadie trabaja por mera entretención- es la oficina privada de SETO -hago énfasis al decir su nombre, para que se de cuenta que no soy cualquier persona, me mira casi como queriéndome ahorcar, y no es exageración de mi parte- no estamos en un mercado para que esté a los gritos.

- ¡Déjate de idioteces y mejor lárgate de aquí! en la mansión puedes creerte alguien importante pero aquí no eres nadie así que vete -ya es todo lo que puedo estar sin interferir y poner en su lugar a este tipo- no te basta con estorbar en la casa del señor Kaiba, también lo llamas cuando está de viaje y…..

- ¡Sabía que eras tu! -la voz de quien me respondió ayer era parecida a la suya, pero no quise acusarlo sin pruebas- ¿qué te moles….?

- ¿Así que tu fuiste quien no me pasó la llamada? -mi cachorro da un salto al oír mi voz, estaba tan distraído con este estúpido que no se dio cuenta que me encontraba casi a su lado, mi pronto ex asistente tampoco se fijó en mi, poso mi mano en el hombro de Katsuya para que regrese a sentarse y miro con toda la ira que me embarga en estos momentos a este idiota - te advertí que le debías respeto, y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta repetir mis ordenes -mi voz suena fría pero en ningún momento subo el tono.

- Señor Kaiba yo…-realmente mi neko es de temer cuando esta enfadado, no conocía esta faceta de el- ayer yo…no quise interrumpirlo pues….-la mirada de este tipo cambio totalmente me mira y continúa con su explicación- usted estaba reunido con la señorita Tsang en una junta privada.

- Eso no es excusa -trato de mirar el rostro de mi cachorro pero permanece con la cabeza baja, espero que no caiga en el sucio juego de Hoshisuka- no necesito decirte que estás despedido.

- Pero señor….yo realmente siento no haberle pasado esa llamada -si claro que lo siente, si fuese ese el caso no habría hecho ese ultimo comentario para molestar a mi cachorro- yo mantengo a mis padres y no puedo perder este empleo, se lo ruego señor Kaiba.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de desobedecerme ¡lárgate de mi vista! -miro a mi novio que continúa en silencio, por su personalidad amable se que en otro momento trataría de defenderlo, pero lo único que hace es presionar un poco mi mano, seguro preocupado sobre mi "reunión privada" a la que hizo mención el estúpido que acaba de salir, espero que no piense algo malo sobre mi.

- Cachorro dime ¿qué ocurre? -me inclino para quedar frente a su rostro, aunque su cabello lo cubre y no me deja verlo bien, esperaba que el me tuviese mas confianza y no creyera en los comentarios mal intencionados de otros- si es por lo que dijo Ho….

- Por favor….no lo despidas -cuando eleva el rostro puedo ver sus hermosos ojitos miel rojos por llorar en silencio, por culpa de ese idiota mi cachorro ahora está llorando, le limpio las lágrimas todo lo suavemente que puedo.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes si nunca te ha agradado? -solo bastaba con mirar a mi cachorro las pocas veces que se encontró con el en la mansión para saber que no le gustaba mi asistente- ni siquiera se la razón de tu desagrado hacia el.

- Pues porque mira….a todas las personas como inferiores a el -aún no dejo de llorar del todo, pienso si me hubiese ido en paz de la oficina Seto ese tipo aún tendría su empleo, me levanto para que no este de pie cediéndole su puesto, pero antes de alejarme me jala del brazo para sentarme en sus piernas.

- No llores amor, nadie puede hacerte llorar mas que yo -le hago esa broma y el me sonríe aunque con tristeza, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y le doy un pequeño beso en la nariz- nunca he estado tan cómodo en este asiento, pero regresando a ese tipo, yo también trato así a las personas.

- Sí, pero tu tratas a todo el mundo de igual modo, en cambio el solo a las personas del servicio o a pobretones como yo -mi neko me mira esperando con curiosidad a que continúe hablando- pero aún así por favor no lo dejes sin empleo.

- ¿Qué hice de bueno para merecer a un ser tan maravilloso como tu en mi vida? -tal vez lo que pasé con el maldito de mi padrastro me esta siendo compensado con mi cachorro.

- Seto…yo se que necesitas a alguien de confianza a tu lado, pero -pienso como me sentiría en el lugar de ese tipo al estar apunto de perder mi empleo, y como un tonto no dejo de llorar mientras hablo- no lo despidas…el cuida….a sus padres y…..

- Está bien amor -definitivamente mi cachorro es mi perdición, ahora ni siquiera podré darle un escarmiento como se merece a ese estúpido de Hoshisuka- no lo despediré no te preocupes -me mira aún con su rostro marcado por lágrimas secas- ve a lavarte tu hermosa carita mientras hablo con el -le doy un beso en su cabello y le indico la puerta a la que debe dirigirse.

- Gracias Seto -sé que me estoy entrometiendo en el manejo de su empresa pero me sentí realmente mal por ese tipo y su familia que al fin y al cabo no tiene culpa de tener a un hijo que no piensa en el bienestar de sus padres.

Ahora no podré poner en su lugar a ese tipo sin tener el rostro cubierto de llanto de mi cachorro rondando mis pensamientos, pero en todo caso siempre hay un modo de hacerlo comprender que no tiene derecho a faltarle el respeto, sobre todo ya no puede continuar como mi asistente como bien lo dijo mi cachorro, si antepone sus sentimientos por sobre su trabajo no es la persona que necesito a mi lado, ahora podría imaginar un sin número de oportunidades en las que pudo haberme ocultado algo importante, pero bueno ya está decidido, puedo enviarlo a trabajar al Kaibaland, ese sería un buen lugar para el rodeado de niños revoltosos todos los días teniendo que ser amable con todas las personas que allí van a divertirse, definitivamente tendré que realizar una junta con los jefes de cada departamento y les haré saber el lugar que ocupa mi cachorro y las instrucciones para cuando mi adorable novio decida visitarme.

- ¿Seto te pasa algo? -se lo pregunto pues al salir del baño pude ver que tenía una sonrisa algo extraña, la misma que pone Moki cuando esta pensando en hacer alguna travesura.

- Nada cachorro -nada que no sea pensar en como hacer que te sientas el ser más importante del mundo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Hongkonés:** es el gentilicio correcto de llamar a los habitantes de Hong Kong. (Gentilicio, es el adjetivo que denota la procedencia geográfica de las personas o cosas).


	18. Diversión familiar

**9.- UN DELICIOSO SABOR A MENTA**

Un ladrón trata de entrar ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?, no puedo ir a despertar a alguien del servicio, cuando llegásemos sería tarde y el delincuente estaría dentro de la casa, miro a todos lados tratando de buscar algo que sirva de protección, lo único que puedo ver es el libro de algebra que Moki dejó en la mesa justo al final de las escaleras, ahora que lo pienso, si pudo pasar por los vigilantes de la entrada, no creo que un simple libro sea un impedimento para el, pero no importa, si lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas por lo menos podré aturdirlo unos minutos para poder llamar a la policía, solo debo tratar de evitar que suba, seguro y es algún secuestrador y el chibi es su objetivo ¡maldita delincuencia!, tomo el dichoso libro en mis manos y en cuanto veo la sombra atravesar el umbral me lanzo a toda velocidad contra el intruso para golpearlo, pero el delincuente hace un leve giro buscando algo, paso de largo chocando con la costosa escultura junto a la puerta quedando bocabajo en el piso y de paso golpeándome en la cabeza con mi "arma de ataque", encienden las luces lo que me obliga a cerrar los ojos unos segundos para adaptarme.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¿pero qué pensabas hacer perro? -el solo verlo en el suelo golpeado con un libro que creo debía ser utilizado para noquearme no puede causarme mas diversión, todo el cansancio que tenía debido al viaje se me olvida en el minuto- ¿acaso pensabas golpear a tu amo con eso?

-¡AUCH! -esa voz, no puedo estar oyendo bien, abro mis ojos confirmando que se trata de la razón de mi insomnio, solo me pongo de pie sobándome la cabeza y esperando no lucir tan estúpido frente a mi neko- ¡MALDICIÓN KAIBA!, pensaba que eras un secuestrador.

- ¿Y creías que con ese libro lo detendrías? -las ocurrencias de mi cachorro me causan diversión- en todo caso ¿no deberías estar acostado y no de vigilante nocturno?

- No tenía sueño -dejo el libro y camino hasta sentarme en las escaleras, no sé si es bueno o malo que haya regresado tan pronto- y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es mi casa ¿o ya te olvidaste de tu amo perro? -dejo mi maletín y las llaves que utilicé para entrar, como no avisé que vendría, no quise que la guardia nocturna despertase a alguien del servicio para que me abriese, ahora que lo miro allí sentado, luce realmente triste.

- Sé que es tu casa Kaiba, solo que ¿no se supone que estabas en Hong Kong? -bueno si Kami me ha puesto a mi neko frente a mi, no creo que sea un mal momento para decirle que renuncio, como dicen al mal paso darle prisa.

- ¿Te ocurre algo perro?, estás realmente callado y eso no es normal en ti -definitivamente hay algo que está preocupando a mi cachorro- respóndeme perro.

- Nada que te interese -no le digo nada mas, solo bajo mi cabeza para que no me vea, necesito tomar fuerzas para decirle que….

POV de Kaiba: Ni siquiera se lo que me pasó por la mente al ver que no me respondía, solo lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto para ponerlo en mi hombro como si se tratase de un bulto, ni siquiera le doy tiempo a reaccionar, me dirijo a mi despacho y una vez dentro cierro tras de mi la puerta con seguro y lo dejo caer algo brusco sobre el sofá que muchas veces a sido mi cama cuando he trabajado en exceso.

- ¿Qué te pasa ricachón idiota? -ahora sí que estoy realmente molesto- no soy ningún objeto para que me trates así.

- Eso mismo deseo saber yo -aunque está enfadado, por lo menos me está hablando y eso es un avance- desde que me fui de viaje estás extraño, cuando hablaba con Mokuba escasamente me decías hola y hace dos días que ni siquiera estás presente cuando llamo.

- ¿Y eso en qué te afecta?, ¿no me digas que el darte los buenos días también es una de esas estúpidas cláusulas tuyas? -no creo poder soportar estar mas tiempo junto a Kaiba sin hacer alguna tontería- me alegra que regresaras pues te informo que renuncio.

- ¿Cómo que renuncias? -no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, tal vez oí mal- deja de decir estupideces perro, tu no puedes renunciar.

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME PERRO!, ¿acaso toda esa inteligencia de la que tanto presumes no te alcanza para recordar como me llamo? -me dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá del que me había levantado para gritarle y apoyo mi rostro entre mis piernas para ocultar las lagrimas que desean salir- ¿cómo pude enamorarme de un idiota sin corazón como tu?

- ¡Claro que sé como te llamas! -luce tan triste en estos momentos que me rompe el corazón, pero a la vez estoy feliz pues no se ha percatado de la confesión que me ha hecho - eres Katsuya Jonouchi -ahora sí parece un cachorro abandonado- el idiota duelista de cuarta -me acerco lentamente hacia el- el pésimo estudiante que ama la clase de historia, aunque el idiota que tenemos por maestro lo odie -por fin me encuentro frente a el y pongo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura- el perro igual de rebelde cómo su dorado cabello -tomo su rostro entre mis manos para que me mire directamente a los ojos- mi cachorro revoltoso -no dice nada así que aprovecho y le beso la frente mientras pongo una mano detrás de la nuca y con la otra rodeo su cintura acercándolo mas a mi- te amo Katsuya, desde el primer día en que te vi al lado de ese enano de Moto, y te advierto una cosa, ahora que se que sientes lo mismo que yo, no te dejaré huir de mi lado, por mas que lo intentes no te alejarás de tu amo.

Lo beso solo rozando sus labios, al principio mi cachorro se muestra algo asustado ante mi acto pero sé que lo desea tanto como yo, solo son pequeños roces de nuestros labios, pues estoy seguro que ambos somos inexpertos en esta materia, estoy convencido de eso por como se tensa al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos, como había deseado este momento y ahora lo único que quiero es seguir disfrutando de su delicioso sabor.

POV de Jono: Sin dejarme responder me sorprende con un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, ¡KAMI! de la sorpresa siento que he tensado los hombros, pero se siente tan bien, esos suaves roces de sus cálidos labios, ni siquiera en mis sueños pensé que solo este tímido acto fuese tan maravilloso, quiero estar por siempre entre sus brazos que en estos momentos me brindan tanta protección, un trueno cae cerca lo que me hace por fin reaccionar y lo aparto de mi.

- Déjame Kaiba -le digo empujándolo, alejándome de el y poniéndome de pie para tratar de salir de este lugar- no estoy de humor para tus juegos.

- No es ningún juego -le digo alcanzándolo cerca de la puerta, lo tomo por los hombros y lo apreso con mi cuerpo antes que intente salir- ¡mírame!, ¡mírame bien Katsuya!, ¿acaso piensas que cancelaría mis compromisos solo para viajar a poder burlarme de ti en persona?

- ¿Cómo que cancelaste?, ¿acaso no terminaste tu trabajo? -esto no lo puedo creer, si Kaiba ama su trabajo ¿y lo deja por venir a verme?- ¿entonces por qué regresaste?

- Estaba preocupado por ti, desde que me fui estas extraño -le digo en el tono mas dulce que tengo, creo que mi respuesta lo ha descolocado, pues ya no trata de escabullirse de mis brazos- cuando no apareciste hoy, pues me preocupé y regresé para ver si te ocurría algo malo.

- No me pasa nada malo, bueno no físicamente por lo menos -le digo mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me fascinan y que no muestran mentira alguna en sus palabras.

- ¿Dime que te pasa cachorro?, no me preocupes más -¡Ra!, ¿por qué su rostro muestra tanta angustia?

- Solo… estaba triste…

- Sabes, yo no creo haber podido soportar otro día si no sabía de ti -no se que hacer para que me diga lo que lo entristece, solo le digo la verdad, lo que ocurría en mi- ¿qué te tenía triste?, dímelo cachorro o no podré saber como ayudarte.

- Yo… bueno… -creo que oí mal, no puede ser que mi neko me haya dicho que me extrañaba.

- Ya basta de esto -mejor le digo de una vez lo que siento, desde cuando soy una de esas personas que hablan con rodeos- te amo Katsuya, te juro por mi…

- No… no digas nada mas -lo interrumpo dándole un suave beso en los labios, si el ha sido capaz de confesarse yo no puedo quedar atrás como un cobarde- te amo Seto, te extrañé tanto estos días -le confieso por fin, ocultando mi rostro en su fuerte pecho.

- Entonces cachorro ¿por qué no me hablabas cuando llamaba?, y ¿por qué desde hace dos días ni siquiera estabas presente en las llamadas? -le digo guiándolo de la mano para sentarnos nuevamente en el sofá- no lo comprendo, si se supone me extrañabas.

- Porque cuando llamabas estabas extraño, ni siquiera intentabas decirme alguno de los apodos que me tienes, solo un frío ¡hola! -entrelazo mis manos con las de el y le miro a los ojos para que vea que soy totalmente sincero- además debía tratar de ir olvidándote y acostumbrarme a no verte, pensaba que este amor era algo unilateral.

- Eres un cachorro tonto -le digo jalándolo del brazo para sentarlo a horcajadas en mis piernas y lo abrazo por la cintura para acercarlo todo lo que me sea posible, mi cachorro reposa su cabeza en mi hombro y le hablo en su oído- no sabes cuanto debía controlarme para no decirte cuanto te extrañaba, no pensé que sería tan dependiente de tu presencia cachorro.

Debo controlarme para no besarlo en estos instantes, pues primero debemos aclarar completamente lo que sentimos, así que mientras le acaricio su espalda, algo que no puedo evitar, comienzo a relatarle todas mis estrategias para que se lograra fijar en mi, eso sí obviando las cláusulas inventadas y el problema pelirrojo, además de todas las locas ideas que se me ocurrieron para sacarlo del país sin documentos y así pudiesen acompañarme en el viaje, mi cachorro solo se deja acariciar y aunque trate de evitarlo mi entrepierna no puede permanecer dormida por mucho tiempo teniéndolo tan cerca de mí.

- Sabía que eras posesivo, pero no al punto de chantajear a un maestro para salirte con la tuya -le digo riendo para que no piense que estoy enfadado ante su relato y dándole otro beso suave, solo rozando sus labios- pero no tienes que estar celoso, yo solo te amo a ti mi neko celoso, mucho menos sentir celos de Tristán.

- ¡NO SON CELOS!, solo que no me gusta como se comporta contigo -¿cómo puede mi cachorro pensar que siento celos de ese mono?- espero que le digas que tienes novio y que deje de abrazarte tanto, si no quiere terminar sin dientes.

- Esos son celos Seto, no me lo niegues -le hablo mientras le voy llenando el rostro de besos- pero me gusta que seas así de celoso conmigo, aunque como decirle esa mentira del novio, es mi amigo y sabrá que no es cierto.

- ¿Cómo que mentira?, ¿acaso no soy tu novio? -quizás a Katsuya no le agrade sentirse atado, nuevamente estoy lleno de esta inseguridad que solo el perder a mi cachorro me provoca, le tomo el rostro para que me mire directamente- ¿acaso no quieres una relación formal conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero una relación formal! -le digo sonriéndole para que se relaje pues en su rostro se nota preocupación, creo que no comprendió lo que le quise decir- me refiero a que hasta el momento nadie me ha pedido ser mi novio.

- ¡No me asustes Jonouchi! -por fin puedo respirar tranquilo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración, solo se trataba de una de las ocurrencias de mi cachorro- pensé que no había necesidad de pedírtelo ¿o piensas que a todos quienes conozco les permito utilizarme de silla?

- ¡Espero que no! -le digo besándolo y mordiéndole el labio inferior- soy casi tan celoso y posesivo como tu, solo que yo sí lo demuestro.

- ¡Entonces Katsuya Jonouchi! -aunque sé la respuesta, de cualquier forma me siento nervioso al hacer la pregunta- ¿quieres ser mi novio?

- ¡Claro que si Seto!, es lo que mas deseo -lo beso en la frente- me encantaría ser tu novio -ahora le beso la punta de la nariz algo que lo hace sonreír- les diré a mis amigos que estoy fuera del mercado -le sonrío y nos besamos.

Al principio el beso es dulce y tierno, pero poco a poco se vuelve mas demandante, siento como su lengua trata de entrar en mi boca, le sonrío y permito su intromisión, a pesar de nuestra torpeza inicial poco a poco vamos aprendiendo llegando a que por fin nuestras lenguas se entrelacen y jugueteen en un beso profundo, solo nos acariciamos por encima de la ropa durante varios minutos aún así siento el calor de sus manos, todo en mi novio es algo irresistible, sentado aún sobre el, comienzo sin darme cuenta a rozar mi entrepierna con la suya y poco a poco nuestras hombrías van despertando, un súbito temblor recorre mi espalda al sentir como Seto introduce sus manos bajo mi camiseta de dormir, sus manos tibias recorren mi estómago hasta llegar a mis pezones y comienza a juguetear con ellos, mientras me animo a quitarle su saco y tirar de la corbata, el solo se deja hacer sin detener los besos que ahora sin la estorbosa tela bajan desde mi cuello hasta mi torso, no se en que momento me despojó de la camiseta, al sentirme en desventaja jalo su camisa sin importarme los botones y descubro sus formados pectorales, definitivamente mi neko es mucho mas atlético que yo, su piel de un suave color canela desprende un aroma tan grato a mis sentidos, mezcla de menta y madera, mi novio es todo un espécimen que muchas y muchos desearían poseer.

Lo empujo un poco para dejarlo completamente recostado sobre el sofá y ante su asombro comienzo a besarlo en los labios, luego desciendo y hago lo mismo con la barbilla, el me sostiene de las caderas acariciando mi trasero, le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y bajo hasta su cuello lamiendo y besando, tratando de no dejar alguna marca muy evidente, pero al llegar a sus pezones los acaricio en círculos copiando el movimiento que he empezado a hacer con mi pelvis sobre su virilidad, sin dejar de jugar con el pezón izquierdo introduzco el otro en mi boca y comienzo a jugar con el, besando, mordiendo y jalando hasta dejarlo completamente erecto, luego repito la operación con el otro y mi neko con su respiración agitada, solo me mira con un notorio brillo de pasión y algo de asombro en sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esto? -le jalo con fuerza del cabello para tener su rostro cerca del mío y no dejarlo escapar, no puedo creer que mi cachorro sepa como excitar tan bien sin siquiera….sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado- ¡si has estado con alguien mas dímelo!, ¡quién sea lo voy a destripar con mis propias manos! y a ti…... ¡no te quepa la menor duda que te encerraré de por vida!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -las ocurrencias de mi neko cuando está celoso- pues tendré que despedirme de la computadora que me diste -le digo mordiendo nuevamente su labio- pobre de mi, me agradaba tenerla conmigo sobre todo siendo algo que tu elegiste -su rostro es un verdadero poema al asombro- ¿sabías que internet no solo sirve para ver tus acciones en la bolsa?

- Eres un cachorro muy travieso -¡RA!, casi me da un infarto de solo imaginarlo en los brazos de otra persona- no me asustes cachorro, tendré que castigarte por la bromita.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar lo giro para quedar sobre el y comienzo a besarlo en los labios jugueteando con nuestras lenguas, tan fuertemente que en pocos minutos los tiene enrojecidos e hinchados por la presión, beso su cuello y no tengo su consideración, así que lo marco en un lugar difícil de ocultar, lo mismo con toda la piel que esta expuesta para mi deleite, besando y mordiendo sus pezones, no le quedará dudas a quien lo mire que este cachorro salvaje tiene dueño, el solo enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y comienza a gemir, algo que me excita más y más.

- ¡Seto… sigue… ahhhhh! -ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente, los besos y caricias de mi neko me llevan a otro mundo, uno lleno de placer en donde solo existimos los dos- ¡… me encanta…como… ahhhhhh tus besos….!

- ¡Y a mi… me encanta tu sabor…cachorro! -no sé como puedo articular una frase completa ante esta deliciosa y desconocida sensación de placer- ¡vamos cachorro…..gime mas…no sabes lo que me excita oírte!

- ¡Ya…..me estoy….ahhhhhh…..percatando de ello! -le digo mientras mi mano toca su pene que a pesar de la ropa se siente bastante duro, yo estoy igual que el, pero el solo sentirlo así por mi es algo que me enloquece, deseo probarlo, sentir su miembro palpitante por primera vez, Seto quiere tocarme también, pero lo detengo- espera amor…. ¡ahhhh detente! -muy a su pesar lo hace y aprovecho su distracción para regresar a la postura anterior sobre el y sin dejar que proteste le bajo el cierre del pantalón e introduzco mi mano en su ropa interior buscando su miembro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cachorro? -le pregunto sospechando su respuesta, pero algo asombrado por su actitud decidida- yo deseaba hacértelo primero.

- Esta vez quiero ser yo quien de el primer paso -solo le sonrío y sin dejar de mirarlo le bajo su pantalón y la ropa interior, paso la punta de mi lengua por todo su tronco hasta su glande, que luce unas gotas de líquido pre seminal, luego hago el camino de regreso y me detengo a lamer unos minutos sus testículos, repito este delicioso juego varias veces provocando que los gemidos de mi neko sean cada vez mas fuertes, aunque trata de controlarse y no rogar porque lo meta de una vez en mi boca, solo me mira con deseo.

- ¡Ahhhh…cachorro…..tu lengua…es una delic…delicia ahhhhhhhh! -no es mi estilo rogar, pero si vamos a ser una pareja debo ser sincero en todo y pedir lo que deseo, al igual que el debe hacerlo conmigo- ¡vamos cacho…cachorro ahhhhhhhh…méte…métela en la boca…..!

- ¡Itadakimasu! -solo pongo la punta del glande en mi boca, mientras mis manos se dedican a acariciar sus testículos, lentamente voy metiéndome su miembro de un tamaño bastante considerable en mi boca y comienzo a subir y bajar mi lengua por el, lentamente lo saco y repito el proceso aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de las succiones.

- ¡Ahhhhhh…cachorro…ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhh…más rápido…..te amo Katsuya, no sabes cuanto lo hago! -¡RA!, su boca es el paraíso, creo que el también disfruta tanto como yo esto, pues ahora tiene los ojos cerrados, algo que me niego a hacer a pesar de desearlo, no quiero perderme esta imagen tan gloriosa de mi cachorro mamando mi pene por primera vez, mis dedos enredados en sus cabellos revueltos sobre mi abdomen sudoroso, marcándole el ritmo que deseo lleve- ¡si continuas…..ahhhhhh así…..me harás…..acabar en cualquier….ahhhhhh…..así cachorro…..vamos…ahhhhhhhh…chupa mas… rápido…mételo todo…..ahhhhhhhh vamos!

- Mmmmm -aumento más y más el ritmo como mi neko lo pide, siento como sus gemidos aumentan y me hacen saber que estoy haciéndolo bien me hacen desear complacerlo completamente, jamás había hecho algo así, solo lo había visto en películas, pero creo que al estar con la persona que amas es algo que se da por instinto, por los gemidos que oigo al parecer está a punto de acabar, trata de sacar su miembro de mi boca pero me aferro a sus caderas para impedírselo y solo acelero aún mas el ritmo de mis mamadas.

- ¡AHHHHHHH CACHORROOOOO! -aunque no deseaba obligarlo a tragarse toda mi semilla, me excitó mucho mas el que me impidiese correrme fuera de su boca, eso hizo que mi descarga fuera de lo mas abundante y mi cachorro solo trata de tragar todo lo que puede- eso fue…..lo mas grandioso que he sentido -se ve realmente hermoso tendido sobre el sofá, con el torso húmedo por el sudor y su cabello aún mas revuelto de lo normal.

- Tu sabor es delicioso neko -le digo tragando lo último de su semen que escurrió por las comisuras de mis labios y dándole un beso muy apasionado para luego ante un asombrado Seto ponerme de pie- vamos a dormir.

- Pero yo quiero… -deseaba hacerlo sentir lo mismo que el a mi, pero al verlo bien luce algo ojeroso.

- Lo sé amor, pero debes descansar, seguro el viaje te dejó cansado -le extiendo la mano para que se levante- además no creo poder mantenerme de pie, casi no he dormido estos días y mañana tengo clases, no como tu que tienes permiso hasta la próxima semana.

- Está bien cachorro, aunque mañana sí iré a clases, no pienso quedarme solo -le digo mientras me subo mi ropa interior y mis pantalones, y le acerco su camiseta, ni siquiera me preocupo que la camisa que traigo ya no posee ningún botón, con la expresión mas lastimosa que tengo solo le hablo- pero cachorro solo te pido algo, déjame dormir contigo esta noche, no quiero estar sin ti.

- Mmmmm -luce como un niño desvalido con su cabello alborotado y su camisa completamente abierta- ¿quién podría negarle algo a ese rostro de ángel que has puesto mi neko?

Le tomo de la mano para guiarlo en silencio por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, el solo me sigue sin decir nada, pero luce algo agotado, no sé si por el viaje o por el orgasmo que acaba de tener, me hubiese fascinado recibir el mismo trato de su parte, pero sé que el viaje aunque en un avión privado, es igual de cansador, además que según me dijo estuvo trabajando mucho mas de lo normal. Una vez que llegamos frente a mi puerta se sorprende.

-¿Pensé que dormiríamos en mi habitación? -quise decir nuestra habitación, pero me detuve a tiempo, no deseo que piense que lo estoy apurando.

- Lo siento, pero debo estar cerca por si Moki necesita algo -le doy un beso suave en los labios y abro entrando antes que el y buscando algún pijama para que utilice, por suerte aún conservo el que mi neko me prestó la primera noche que me quedé en esta casa- toma amor, usa esto, así estarás mas cómodo.

- Mañana le diremos de nuestra relación a Mokuba -le digo mientras mi cachorro ya está acostado esperando por mi, así que sin pudor me cambio frente a el, después de todo ya conoce lo más íntimo de mi, el solo me observa en silencio mirando atentamente lo que solo el puede apreciar, una vez preparado me acuesto atrayéndolo hacia mis brazos- este es tu lugar cachorro, entre mis brazos, espero que no lo olvides nunca, tu solo me perteneces a mi, eres Mi cachorro.

- Tu tampoco lo olvides Seto, eres tan mío como yo soy tuyo -le doy un beso en los labios y me aferro a su pecho para dormir- buenas noches, te amo Seto Kaiba.

- Buenas noches cachorro -apago las luces y lo aprisiono mucho mas a mi cuerpo, desde esta noche soy un hombre completo, y nada ni nadie impedirá que seamos una familia desde hoy- te amo Katsuya Jonouchi.

Creo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía esta sensación tan placentera, aún no estoy del todo dormido, pues siento como el dulce aroma a miel y almendras de mi cachorro llega a mi nariz y me va aturdiendo lentamente, no quiero siquiera respirar muy fuerte para que no vaya a despertarse y me arranque este delicioso peso y calidez que siento sobre mi cuerpo, poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos, pero antes de caer profundamente dormido veo como sus cabellos rubios y alborotados cubren mi hombro y sus brazos descansan sobre mi vientre mientras los míos están envolviéndolo completamente por la cintura, me doy cuenta que no me incomoda el que vayamos a dormir en esta posición, al contrario me parece cómoda y relajante, definitivamente mi cachorro luce como un ángel cuando duerme plácidamente, dormir cada noche siendo su rostro lo último que vea por las noches y lo primero al despertarme en las mañanas es algo que, a pesar de mi confiada personalidad, pensé no llegaría a experimentar, deseo permanecer con el en mis brazos el resto de mi vida.


	19. El heroe de la clase

**19.- EL HEROE DE LA CLASE**

- Me encantan estos momentos contigo Seto -es realmente tranquilizante poder estar besándonos en el salón de clases sin que nadie nos interrumpa- este asiento es el más cómodo que pudiese desear.

- Y a mi me fascina ser tu asiento -introduzco mis manos bajo el uniforme para sentir su deliciosa y suave piel, beso su cuello que tanto me enloquece, mi cachorro enreda sus dedos en mi cabello desordenándolo un poco- me encanta cuando haces eso cachorro.

- Será mejor…controlarnos o estaremos en un gran…aprieto -me levanto muy a mi pesar y la reticencia de mi neko, pues luego nos será imposible calmar nuestros cuerpos si continuamos a este ritmo.

- No seas malo cachorro, no me dejes sin tu calor -no me importa que mis palabras hayan sonado a súplica- regresa y dame otro beso amor.

Lo tomo de su uniforme para acercarlo a mi rostro, pero se niega a sentarse así que se inclina y enreda nuevamente sus dedos en mi cabello, nos damos pequeños besos enmarcando alternadamente nuestros rostros completamente, acaricio con mi lengua sus labios delineándola para que luego me sea permitida la entrada en la exquisita boca de mi cachorro que corresponde efusivamente mis caricias bucales acercando todo lo posible nuestros cuerpos, trato de levantarme para que no se encuentre tan incómodamente inclinado sobre mi pero me lo impide, así que permanecemos en la misma posición, yo sentado y el inclinado dándole la espalda a la puerta, entre beso y beso ninguno de los dos desea que nuestra tranquilidad sea rota por culpa de algún curioso, por suerte tenemos compañeros bastantes ruidosos así que podremos sentirlos en cuanto estén cerca del pasillo.

- ¡JONO SUELTA A KAIBA-KUN! -grita Tea haciéndome saltar del susto y dejar la deliciosa boca de mi neko- ¿¡POR QUE TE AGRADA MOLESTARLO SIEMPRE!?

**- **Tea no seas amargada -le digo algo enfadado por interrumpirnos y tratando de calmar mi respiración para luego regresar a mi puesto- solo estaba divirtiéndome con el neko.

- ¡Buenos días Kaiba! -dice Yami no esperando que responda a su saludo ya que el rostro de mi neko demuestra todo su enfado por la interrupción- ¡buenos días Jono!

- ¡Buenos días Kaiba-kun! -saluda Yugi obviando los gritos de nuestra amiga -¡buenos días Jono-kun!, ¿por qué no viniste a clases estos dos días? -se sienta a mi lado y Yami ocupa el puesto de enfrente.

- ¡POR QUE VA A SER! ¿¡ACASO NO SABES QUE HIZO TRAMPA EN EL EXAMEN DE INGLES!? -Tea sigue gritando como si no pudiésemos oírla en un tono normal de voz, lo que me preocupa es darme cuenta que esa horrible mentira ya se ha expandido- ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO COMENTA!

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! -muy a mi pesar no puedo evitar gritar ¿cómo puede dudar de mi?, se supone que es mi amiga, Yugi y Yami me miran con asombro- todo se aclaró al día siguiente.

- ¿Vez Tea que Jono-kun no era culpable? -mi amigo Yugi enseguida cree en mi inocencia, miro de reojo a mi neko que ante todo el bullicio solo simula leer, aunque luce algo enfadado, seguro por los gritos.

- ¡Una de mis amigas escuchó cuando los maestros te enfrentaron por tramposo! -por lo menos ya no grita tanto como antes, aunque ya no importa pues con sus gritos anteriores logró llamar la atención de quienes venían entrando- ¡no puedes negar que es cierto! ¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! -trato de no levantar el tono de voz, ya que me está dando una jaqueca con su voz chillona acusando a los gritos a mi cachorro, sé que le había dicho que hablaría con esta idiota calmadamente pero ya me hartó- ¡me tienes cansado con tus gritos!

- Kaiba-kun yo lo siento….yo -mi neko realmente está enfadado, su rostro se pone realmente serio y casi sin expresión cuando algo le molesta, además que su voz suena mas fría de lo normal en el- pero Jono debe explicarnos como….

- Ya que exiges explicaciones -ni siquiera la dejo continuar con sus chillidos molestos- me enteré que golpeaste a Mokuba ¿quién te dio el derecho para hacerlo?

- ¡ADEMAS DE TRAMPOSO ERES CHISMOSO! -me dice Tea totalmente fuera de si pensando que yo le conté a mi neko- ¡¿POR QUE LE CONTASTE A KAIBA-KUN DE ESE PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE?!

- ¡Nada de pequeño incidente! -me levanto para encararla de frente, pero mi cachorro se interpone rápidamente para evitar que haga alguna tontería al estar tan enfadado- uno de los guardias de Mokuba me lo dijo, te vas a arrepentir de haberlo golpeado por culpa de algo que tu misma provocaste.

- ¡Kaiba por favor déjala!, no le hagas nada -ante el asombro de varios de nuestros compañeros lo abrazo por la cintura para evitar que se le lance encima- ella sabe que hizo mal.

- Kaiba-kun….yo lo lamento….-Tea ha comenzado a llorar tratando de que mi neko se de cuenta que está arrepentida realmente.

- ¡Guárdate tus lagrimas de cocodrilo! -¿acaso cree que voy a creerle que está arrepentida?, si no fuese por mi cachorro no se que le hubiese hecho- no te creo nada, así que no insistas en tratar de convencerme.

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió Tea?! -le dice Tris al verla llorando apenas entra en el salón- ¿por qué estás llorando?

- Solo trata de convencerme que está arrepentida de golpear a mi hermano -miro a mi cachorro que aún no me suelta, el solo oler su aroma y sentir sus brazos sobre mi cintura hacen que me calme de cualquier enfado, lo miro para que me suelte y vea que no haré nada contra la imbécil que está frente a nosotros- no te preocupes, no pensaba golpearte o algo por el estilo, no vales la pena como para ensuciarme las manos contigo.

- Agradece Tea que este imbécil fue suave contigo -Tris me mira como agradeciendo que detuviese a nuestro "enemigo"- aunque no creo suceda lo mismo con ese grupo.

- Será mejor no dar mas de que hablar -dice Yami al ver hacia donde nos indicó Tris, allí se encuentra un par de las fans de mi neko mirando algo enfadadas, a mi seguro por osar tocar a Seto y a ella por golpear al pequeño tesoro de Kaiba como llaman a Moki.

- Kaiba-kun acepta mis disculpas realmente lo siento -Tea hace una exagerada reverencia, pero mi neko ni siquiera la mira- espero que continuemos siendo amigos y….

- Yo solo espero que te mantengas alejada de mi familia -ella y su idiota discurso sobre la amistad, si antes no la soportaba, ahora realmente deseo desaparezca de mi vista- no quiero tener que toparme contigo mas de lo estrictamente necesario en el instituto, así que trata de mantenerte alejada de mi.

- Kaiba-kun no digas eso -mi pobre amigo Yugi aún cree que mi neko podrá olvidar lo que Tea le hizo a mi pobre chibi- además Tea está arrepentida, somos amigos y debe…

- Yo no soy amigo de ustedes -regreso a mi puesto y mi cachorro hace lo mismo algo apenado al oír mis frías palabras, pero yo solo necesito tener a Moki y a mi cachorro a mi lado para sentirme completo- ustedes son solo mis compañeros de instituto, los que lamentablemente no sé por qué razón mi hermanito aprecia, así que recuerden que para mi no son mas que unos estorbos en mi vida.

- ¿Por qué eres tan frío? -dice Tea llorando aún mas para luego salir en dirección a su puesto, enseguida es abordada por las algo enfadadas fans de mi neko.

- Por mi está bien, tampoco deseo ser tu amigo del alma Kaiba -le dice Tris antes de sentarse frente a mi- Jono dime ¿por qué no viniste estos dos días?, ¿tiene algo que ver con esas falsas acusaciones sobre hacer trampas?

Vaya, ¿así que el mono de Taylor conoce realmente bien a mi cachorro?, enseguida dio por hecho que esa ridícula acusación era falsa, no como la odiosa de Gardner que pregonaba de buena amiga pero sin dudarlo concluyó que su amigo era culpable, la muy melodramática aún continúa llorando, ahora mucho mas que antes al ser recriminada por haber golpeado a Moki por ese odioso grupito que se hacen llamar mis fans, ¿tal vez la profesión de Gardner podría ser una muy antigua, cómo eran llamadas?, una llorona profesional para funerales, esa le viene como anillo al dedo. De vez en cuando levanto la vista de mi laptop y veo que el trío de amigos de mi cachorro le prestan toda la atención posible escuchando todo lo que le explica sobre la injusta acusación con lujo de detalles, incluidos los que llevaron a aclarar del todo el incidente, por suerte omite el asunto de su guardaespaldas y la amenaza a el idiota de Saito, comprendieron el por que mi cachorro había decidido descansar estos días abrumado por todo lo que había sufrido injustamente, bueno esa fue su explicación a la ausencia de dos días.

- Tu si que tienes suerte Jono -me dice Tris ante el descubrimiento de que además estoy exento de las clases de inglés- esa es mi peor materia y tu te libras de ella.

- Realmente siempre fuiste muy bueno en esa clase -me dice Yugi totalmente concentrado en mis explicaciones.

- ¿Entonces es cierto aquello que dicen? -no me gusta que solo le dedique atención a ese trío de idiotas cuando yo también estoy presente- realmente es fácil de entrenar a los cachorros.

- Deja de molestar neko ¿no te han enseñado que es mala educación inmiscuirse en las conversaciones ajenas? -me pongo de lado como ya es costumbre para responderle a mi neko y así mirarnos aunque sea un momento- dime ¿te sentiste solito y estás buscando que te haga compañía?

- ¿Acaso un amo no puede querer jugar un poco con su cachorro? -su sonrisa maliciosa me dice que mi novio a entendido perfectamente el sentido de mis palabras.

- ¡Deja de tratarlo como un perro grandísimo idiota! -dice un enfadado Tristán, mientras Yami y Yugi solo ríen al ver la desilusión en mi rostro al no poder continuar con el juego de palabras con mi neko- mejor ya no tomemos en cuenta a este ricachón.

- ¿Espero que ahora no te moleste si te pido ayuda en cada clase? -dice Yami algo ilusionado ya que el es bastante malo en idiomas.

- Lo siento pero a mi será a quien ayude, tu tienes a Yugi -Tris me abraza como queriéndome alejar de Yami, ante la sonrisa burlona de este- de ahora en adelante secuestraré a mi Jono y…

- Si que son unos incompetentes en esta institución como para que un cachorro se exente de una clase -estoy que le lanzo la laptop por la cabeza a ese descerebrado del mono por atreverse a tocar a MI NOVIO.

- Du bist eine wirklich eifersüchtig katze Setito (eres un gato realmente celoso Setito) -solo regresa su mirada a la laptop tratando de no mostrar su enfado, por suerte ninguno de nuestros amigos sabe alemán.

- Seien sie aber gewarnt, das nächste mal, wenn ich dich berühren, geschweige, dass affen handsfree (estás advertido, la próxima vez que te toque, dejo sin manos a ese mono) -esos idiotas solo me miran sin comprender lo que hablamos, creo que es un buen método, mi cachorro solo sonríe ante mis palabras- du bist nur mein welpe, der nicht mehr. Jetzt nach hause zu kommen muss ich begasungsmittel (tu eres solo mío cachorro, de nadie mas. Ahora llegando a casa tendré que fumigarte).

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Jono? -pregunta bastante curioso mi amigo, que aún me mantiene fuertemente abrazado- por su rostro lo que el te respondió no fue nada agradable.

- Tris suéltame que no me dejas respirar, le dije que era un neko entrometido -no le diré lo que Seto dijo por obvias razones, realmente mi neko es tan lindo cuando está celoso- lo que dijo no lo sé, solo se algunas palabras sueltas en alemán.

- Que lástima quedarse con la incógnita -dice Yugi, a veces es tan o mas curioso que yo en algunos aspectos- pero dinos ¿cómo avanzaste tanto como para quedar exento?

- En mi trabajo puedo practicar, mi jefe habla inglés perfectamente -Seto realmente no tiene siquiera un poco de acento, su pronunciación es perfecta- además mi novio también lo habla al igual que alemán.

- ¡Tu novio es realmente genial amigo! -dice Tris ante el asombro de mis amigos que saben la identidad de mi "genial novio" y del mío- ya tengo ganas de conocerlo, espero que pronto lo pres…..

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -no pude evitar el reír ante las palabras del mono de Taylor elogiando al novio de mi cachorro.

- ¡Deja de burlarte Seto! -realmente a todo el salón le sorprendió la hermosa risa de mi neko, en realidad lo que les causó sorpresa fue oírlo reír, nadie le había oído nunca su risa, aunque es realmente gracioso la alabanza a mi novio por parte de mi amigo, en otro momento hasta yo me hubiese reído.

- ¡Ya me tienes harto estúpido Kaiba! -antes de poder detenerlo Tristán camina hasta el lugar de mi neko realmente enfadado, por suerte sus intenciones son interrumpidas por la voz del mismísimo director.

- ¡Alumnos regresen a sus lugares! -veo que viene acompañado de un tipo que no reconozco.

- El que viene con el, según me dijo Io de la clase 2 es el que está reemplazando a Saito -me dice Yugi al seguro darse cuenta de mi rostro de incógnita- ¿no se por qué viene acompañado con el director?

- Gracias a la valiente denuncia de su compañero el señor Jonouchi aquí presente -indica el lugar en donde me encuentro como si mis compañeros no supieran quién soy ¿tal vez es para que el nuevo maestro me conozca?- quien nos informó de las irregularidades que se venían dando de la mano del ex maestro de Historia el señor Saito, quien debo anunciar ha sido despedido en cuanto se comprobaron lo que el señor Jonouchi había descubierto, hemos dado comienzo a una investigación exhaustiva para…..

Ante la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros que no se pierden nada de lo que dice el director, sobre exámenes mal calificados, trabajos que siendo muy bien presentados ni siquiera recibían una puntuación suficiente, sin contar que se le descubrió material fotográfico que rondaba en lo impropio de varias alumnas cuando se encontraban en los vestidores de la institución, hasta a mi me sorprendió aquello, una cosa es ser una persona que gracias a su poder castiga a quienes no son de su agrado, pero muy distinto es ser un pervertido, veo que varias chicas ya están comentando seguro preocupadas por ser algunas de las retratadas por ese demonio. En cada oportunidad que tenía el director recalcaba que gracias a mi valiente denuncia habían podido descubrir todo, ya que a pesar de encontrarme en desventajas ante sus calumnias me había negado a aceptar declararme culpable de lo que injustamente me estaban achacando, en su relato casi sonaba como si yo fuese David enfrentado a Goliat.

- Recuerden agradecer a su compañero el señor Jonouchi por ser tan valeroso -el ruido de nuestros compañeros ya se hace notar, aunque sutilmente- desde hoy el señor Akira será el nuevo maestro de Historia, espero se comporten adecuadamente y señor Jonouchi le agradezco todo lo que hizo por el bienestar de sus compañeros y por el buen nombre de esta institución -me dice haciendo una reverencia hacia mi, acto que enseguida respondo de igual manera- ¡buenos días!

- ¡Bueno señores es hora de comenzar la clase! -dice el nuevo maestro tratando de calmar el ruido que se instaló una vez se marcho el director- durante el receso tendrán tiempo de preguntar los detalles a su compañero y agradecerle, ahora deseo saber algo de su verdadero nivel académico, necesito que respondan estas preguntas, no se preocupen no serán calificadas.

- ¡Que bueno el maestro Saito fue desenmascarado! -me susurra Yugi mientras escribimos las tres preguntas- ahora eres el salvador no solo de nuestra clase ¡muchas gracias!

- No necesitas agradecerme nada, tu sabes quien es el responsable de todo esto -miro de reojo a mi neko que simula escribir en su laptop de lo mas concentrado- yo solo….

- Si no te enfrentas a ellos no se hubiera descubierto todo lo que hacía ese tipo -interrumpo a mi cachorro, tratando de que las personas cercanas sepan que incluso yo le estoy agradeciendo su valentía- y ya dejen de hablar, con su parloteo no puedo concentrarme, algunos de nosotros venimos aquí a aprender, no a socializar como ustedes.

- ¿Así que sólo vienes a aprender neko? -el rostro de Seto demuestra que su elección de palabras no fue adecuado y que lo molestaré por ello- que bueno saber que eres tan responsable, trataré de no socializar contigo.

El tramposo de mi cachorro sabe que no le puedo responder libremente como deseará en estos momento, lo veo sonreír de esa forma en que lo hace cuando ha hecho alguna travesura y luego dedicarse a responder lo que el maestro ha escrito en la pizarra al igual que el resto de los tontos que tenemos por compañeros que se encuentran totalmente concentrados en ellas, a pesar de ser unas preguntas relativamente fáciles, bueno en realidad resultan fáciles para las personas que somos aplicados, veo como algunos se dan de cabezazos contra la mesa y otros miran hacia el techo como si el cielo raso mágicamente les dará las respuestas, en ese grupo se encuentra el idiota del mono de Taylor. Al parecer este maestro es bastante comprensivo con la poca capacidad mental de algunos de sus alumnos ya que comienza a caminar entre los asientos dándole consejos a quienes se lo piden, definitivamente este cambio será beneficioso para el grupo de retrasados con los que mi pobre cachorro y yo tenemos que compartir diariamente, no es que el bienestar de esos inútiles sea algo que me preocupa, pero de vez en cuando es bueno ayudar, como dice mi adorable cachorro.

- ¡Bien señoritas y señores!, los veré la semana entrante -la clase se me hizo realmente corta, este maestro es muy amable- el lunes comenzaremos con el estudio de la Era Meiji(1), pero para el viernes necesito que me entreguen un ensayo sobre un personaje que admiren, será individual y para quienes tengan calificaciones insuficientes y realicen un buen desempeño en lo que les pido tendrán doble puntuación, así que disfruten su fin de semana y hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

- ¡USTED ES EL MEJOR! -gritan todos ante las palabras del señor Akira, incluso Yugi saltó de felicidad.

- Con este trabajo espero mejorar mi promedio -me dice pues las calificaciones que Saito nos daba nos tenían casi en la cuerda floja- ¿ya sabes de quien vas a escribir?

- Haré mi ensayo sobre Magaki Heikuro(2), un maestre de equitación que vivió alrededor del siglo 17, fue considerado uno de los tres mejores jinetes de todo Japón y que finalmente terminó sus días como un ronin(3) vagabundo -el rostro de mi amigo y de mi neko luce bastante sorpresa- su historia es realmente fascinante.

- ¿Cuándo lo acabes me dejarás leerlo? -al parecer a Yugi le ha cautivado la historia- ahora escribir sobre el Emperador Meiji me parece hasta aburrido comparado con tu trabajo ¿y tu Kaiba-kun, de quién escribirás? -pobre de mi amigo Yugi no se por que aún trata de entablar alguna conversación con mi neko.

- Seguro escribirá de alguien aburrido -susurro para que solo nosotros participemos de la conversación, le sonrío a mi amigo para que no se sienta ofendido ante la falta de atención de mi neko- como ese Yoichi Ueno que se supone es el creador del estilo japonés de administración o algo así, es realmente aburrido ese señor, también puede ser Akio Morita el fundador de Sony su historia es mas interesante.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ellos son a quienes admiro cachorro? -realmente me sorprendió el que me conozca tan bien- nunca te he hablado de ellos.

- Lo descubrí muy fácilmente tu….-ya no podemos continuar pues el maestro Kenjiro llega para deleitarnos con el maravilloso mundo del algebra y enseguida nos hace callar.

Definitivamente la curiosidad es algo natural en los nekos, ya que el que tengo por novio se ve algo impaciente por que acabe la clase, que resulta ser una de sus favoritas, para preguntarme, mejor dicho interrogarme acerca de cómo averigüé sobre su admiración hacia aquellos personajes, lo miro de reojo en el reflejo de la ventana y puedo apreciar que tiene el ceño fruncido mientras escribe como poseído en su laptop, eso demuestra claramente, para alguien que lo conoce, que está realmente deseoso de quedar libre de las clases, lo peor de todo para el es que a este maestro no le agrada que uno siquiera murmure cuando esta impartiendo su realmente aburrida clase, ni siquiera deja que uno le haga alguna pregunta en caso de tener dudas, gracias a Seto he podido mejorar un poco en algebra ya que el pacientemente me explica todo lo que no he comprendido en la clase a pesar de las maravillosas y didácticas explicaciones que este tipo jamás se ha dignado a dar.

- ¡Por fin se acabó este infierno! -dice mi amigo Yugi a lo que yo solo puedo asentir al sentirme realmente abrumado con tanta información que no soy capaz de comprender totalmente- te veré en la próxima clase Jono-kun.

- Por lo visto así será Yugi -le digo al ver que mi neko sale en cuanto le es posible- ¿me disculpas con nuestros amigos por favor?

- Claro no hay problemas -antes que alguien me detenga, me apresuro a salir del salón, pero de igual modo un grupo de nuestros compañeros me acorrala fuera.

- Jonouchi ¡gracias por lo que hiciste! -me dice uno de los más perjudicados por Saito- ya me había hecho a la idea de perder el año.

- ¡Te traeré galletas hechas por mi! -dice una de las fans de mi neko, a las que siempre ese tipo miraba algo lujurioso- cocino delicioso.

- ¡No!, ¡yo te haré un pastel! Jonouchi-kun, yo cocino mejor que Lina -ni siquiera me dejan aceptar o negar y solo se dedican a pelearse entre ellas.

- Eres el héroe de todos a quienes el idiota de Saito perjudicó Jono -uno de nuestros compañeros me abraza en agradecimiento, ahora me encuentro completamente rodeado y ni siquiera mis amigos se pueden acercar a ayudarme.

- Jonouchi-kun te invitamos el almuerzo -me dicen un par de chicas que siempre me habían parecido algo tímidas.

- Nosotros te lo invitamos Jonouchi -esta vez los que hablan son unos chicos de otro salón, realmente la noticia se ha esparcido rápidamente.

- No necesitan agradecerme nada y muchas gracias por sus ofrecimientos, pero…..-¿ahora que invento para salir de este enjambre de personas?, no quiero hacer esperar a mi neko- debo ir donde el director pues….debo dejar escrito todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Que lástima!, si te desocupas te esperamos en la cafetería -me dice una de las muchachas, solo puedo agradecerles y salir apresuradamente antes que alguno decida seguirme y ver que me dirijo a la azotea.

…..

Espero que mi cachorro no se demore demasiado para poder aprovechar el tiempo todo lo posible alejados de las molestas miradas de nuestros compañeros, así podremos abrazarnos o acariciarnos libremente sin tener que estar pendientes de que alguien nos pueda interrumpir, no me gusta que otras personas me vean comportándome como idiota, no es que no me agrade o me avergüence mimar y consentir a mi cachorro, es solo que no todos tienen por que saber como me comporto en la intimidad, realmente está tardando, yo vi cuando se levantaba detrás de mi, ¿tal vez debí decirle que lo esperaría en la azotea?, se que es algo despistado pero la vez anterior también nos encontramos aquí, puede que esos inútiles de sus amigos lo hayan demorado o simplemente no lo dejaron solo y por eso no se puede escapar, ¿y si se quedó hablando con ellos por su voluntad?, hace dos días que no se ven y no se por qué le gusta tanto pasar tiempo con esos perdedores.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo mi neko? -en cuanto llego a la azotea veo que esta cerca de la reja mirando hacia el patio del instituto- ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando entré.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto cachorro? -ni siquiera me giro para mirarlo pues estoy seguro mi rostro demuestra demasiada ansiedad, ya que incluso llegué a pensar en ir a buscarlo.

- No sabes todo lo que me costó huir de nuestros compañeros -me pongo tras el para abrazarlo y recargo mi cabeza en su espalda- mi pobre neko.

- ¿Por qué me dices de ese modo? -¿acaso será tan notoria la melancolía que me embarga al pensar en que no estaríamos juntos durante el receso?, me giro para quedar abrazados mirándonos de frente y recargo mi cuerpo en la reja de protección- dime cachorro ¿por qué me dices así?

- Porque todo este tiempo estuve tratando de huir de quienes trataban de congraciarse conmigo -solo fueron unos minutos y me sentí realmente abrumado con tanta adulación- realmente es agotador y tu mi Seto debes vivir eso todos los días.

- ¿Vez todo lo que tengo que soportar mi cachorro? -me mira sonriendo ante mi tono de voz que trata de sonar lastimero y hace una preciosa mueca curvando su deliciosa boquita que no me resisto a probar- no sabes cuanto extraño tenerte así en mis brazos.

- Cada paso que daba alguien me hacía alguna invitación -enredo mis dedos en su cabello para comenzar esta vez yo un beso y así calmar sus celos- espero que luego del receso se hayan calmado.

- Me alegro haber salido antes y no ser testigo de aquello -lo aferro más a mi cuerpo y me inclino un poco para posar mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro para así oler su delicioso aroma que tanto me calma- ven cachorro, vamos a almorzar.

- Olvidé mi comida en el salón -con tal de salir rápidamente no recordé traer nada conmigo- creo que esta vez solo tendré que verte comer ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- Yo tampoco traje la mía y realmente tengo hambre -está apunto de romper en una nueva carcajada pero trata de disimularla- tendremos que conformarnos con aquella que alguien abandonó allí.

- ¡NEKO!, ¿cómo vamos a comer lo que alguien dejó aban…..? -me hace mirar hacia un rincón de la azotea en donde está preparada una mesa para dos con varios platillos que lucen delicioso a simple vista- tu sí sabes cual es mi punto débil ¿acaso deseas seducirme?

- ¡Todos los días de mi vida lo deseo! -le beso la mano que llevaba aferrada a la mía y le ayudo a acomodar su silla- espero te dejes seducir.

- Solo por ti mi adorado Seto -comenzamos a degustar la deliciosa comida que tenemos enfrente, se ve que es del mismo lugar de donde trajeron los almuerzos anteriores- aunque no necesitas de todo esto para tenerme cuando desees.

- Lo se mi cachorro -tengo la suerte de tener a mi lado a una persona que me ama por lo que soy, sin que los adornos extras hagan una diferencia- ¿ahora me dirás lo que no pudiste cuando estábamos en clases?

- ¿Te das cuenta que eres casi tan curioso como yo? -estamos sentados uno al lado del otro así que puedo acariciar su rostro cada vez que lo deseo- saber quienes son las personas que admiras fue muy fácil, tienes las biografías de ambos en tu despacho de Kaiba Corp., en la biblioteca de la mansión y por si fuera poco en la salita de nuestra habitación, además según leí ambos fueron pioneros en su rubro.

- Me encanta lo que dices -lo beso nuevamente e instintivamente mi cachorro se sienta en mis piernas para profundizar nuestras caricias- y no me refiero al hecho de que por lo visto has leído las biografías.

- ¿Entonces de que hablas? -escondo mi rostro cerca de su hombro para sí poder llenar su cuello de pequeños besos- ¿qué es lo que te encanta?

- El oírte decir "nuestra habitación" -sonreímos el uno al otro disfrutando los minutos que nos restan de intimidad- hasta estoy pensando en tomar esa estúpida clase manualidades para estar en el mismo lugar que tu.

- Y yo cambiarla para tomar esa hora extra de estudio y estar juntos en la biblioteca -allí por lo menos podríamos de vez en cuando tomarnos de las manos- este es el mejor almuerzo que he tenido Seto.

- Yo prefiero el postre -paso mi lengua por sus labios muy lentamente degustando el sabor de esta, continúo bajando en dirección a su cuello, el lugar que enloquece a mi cachorro cuando deposito algún beso o una simple caricia- me fascinan las almendras con miel, te has vuelto el único postre que jamás me cansaría de degustar.

- Espero que eso sea una promesa -nos besamos nuevamente sin dejar de acariciarnos sobre nuestra ropa que como siempre forma una barrera de la que ambos deseamos deshacernos- podría estar….así por siempre….. ¡ahhhh!

- Parecemos dos adolescentes -me sonríe ante la estupidez que acabo de decir, volvemos a besarnos y sin romper el contacto de nuestros labios mi cachorro se pone de pie para sentarse esta vez a horcajadas- creo que…..faltaré a clases ¡ahhh cachorro!….no deseo separarme de ti y…..

- Yo también… ¡ahhhhh Seto!….estás comenzan…..do a despertar -entre beso y beso tratamos de hablar, realmente estamos dejándonos llevar rápidamente sin importarnos el lugar, por desgracia o por suerte el teléfono de mi neko nos regresa a la realidad, pero el continúa besándome- responde…..amor puede ser….importante.

- _¿Qué ocurre? _-¿acaso todos los asistentes tienen siempre que ser tan inoportunos?

- …

- _¿Y no lo puede ver alguien mas? _-¿como si me importaran los preparativos para la celebración de mi cumpleaños?, mi cachorro solo me mira con curiosidad.

- …

- _Llegaré en 20 minutos_ -como se les ocurre molestar con tonterías.

- No pongas esa carita Seto -le susurro al ver que su rostro comienza a mostrar su enfado- son las desventajas de ser el jefe.

- Creo que podría incluso aceptar que nos interrumpieran por trabajo -aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos para tratar de relajarme- ¿pero molestar con tonterías sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños?, eso ya es demasiado.

- Trata de no enfadarte -le acaricio el cabello algo que siempre lo ayuda a relajarse, seguro desean saber que comida prefiere o sobre los invitados, esas cosas que se supone el festejado elije, el solo me mira con el ceño fruncido- deben estar algo impacientes con todo ya que solo faltan 15 días para el gran evento y seguro tu aún no les dices que tipo de entretenimiento deseas para esa noche o si prefieres algo formal o no, cosas por el estilo.

- Aunque me cueste admitir…. -oculto mi rostro en su hombro para que no vea la vergüenza reflejada en el- yo no se…no soy…..en realidad…..

_- _Tu eres un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra -debo admitir que jamás había pensado que mi neko se sintiera inseguro en los momentos en que se espera que actúe como un adolescente normal- amor no necesitas saber de cosas triviales.

- Hasta ahora había dejado relegado esas tonterías con la excusa del viaje -y pensar que yo mismo me metí en el lío, todo por que cuando me preguntaron por la dichosa fiesta a la que siempre me había negado, pensé sería ideal para presentar a mi cachorro y accedí- no pensé que me molestarían con que solo yo debo elegir algunas cosas.

- Bueno si te sirve de algo te ofrezco mi humilde ayuda, si en determinado momento no sabes que elegir -aunque no creo que en lo que lo pueda ayudar sea mucho- así que no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

- Eres el mejor en todo cachorro, gracias a ti no quedaré como idiota -le doy muchos besos en su rostro en señal de agradecimiento, debo aceptar que realmente soy una persona con cero conocimiento en algo que no tenga que ver con negocios, estudios o con mis dos amores- haré que Nobaru te traiga tu laptop.

- ¿Para qué harás eso Seto?, tu estarás ocupado y no podremos hablar como la vez anterior -además si tiene alguna duda con que me llame por teléfono bastará para ayudarlo.

- Por que así el personal encargado de organizar todo podrá contactarte mejor -al final de cuentas se muy bien los gustos de mi cachorro y todo lo que elija será lo adecuado- y yo finalmente podré descansar de esa manga de estúpidos que no hacían mas que perseguirme con sus muestras y pedidos extraños.

- ¿Pensé que solo me preguntarías algo que te fuese muy difícil elegir a ti? -me abraza y me da un fuerte beso, nos ponemos de pie para dirigirnos hasta la puerta de la azotea- se supone que todo debe ser de tu agrado, no puedo hacerlo por ti neko.

- Se perfectamente que me conoces incluso mejor que yo -muy a su pesar me deja marchar aunque mi cachorro no está muy feliz de la pequeña trampa- así que todo lo que elijas será de mi agrado, hasta la tarde cachorro.

Sin siquiera dejarme replicar algo sale muy tranquilo del lugar dejándome totalmente sorprendido y con una enorme responsabilidad en mis hombros, ¿ahora que voy a hacer si elijo algo que desentone con la magnífica personalidad de mi neko?, ¿seguro a su fiesta irán muchas personas importantes?, ¿y si luego resulta que salen hablando mal de Seto?, sería todo por mi culpa, yo no se nada de cómo debe ser ese tipo de eventos tan elegantes, después de todo se celebrará el cumpleaños de uno de los empresarios mas importantes del país, mi neko no es un simple adolescente celebrando sus 16 años en compañía de sus amigos.

Totalmente derrotado me dirijo a la clase de manualidades y como si fuese poco por el camino nuevamente soy victima de las invitaciones y agradecimientos de las personas con las cuales me topo en el pasillo, tengo invitaciones para almorzar hasta fin de año, además de una infinidad de fiestas a los cuales jamás me habrían invitado antes, una vez llego al salón ocupamos nuestros lugares y por fin puedo respirar un poco mas tranquilo ya que hoy el maestro ha decidido hacer una clase teórica.

- Yami estaba algo desilusionado durante el almuerzo -me susurra Yugi de forma divertida ante lo glotón que resultó ser el faraón- ¡jijijiji!, debiste verlo.

- Ya me imagino con lo que le agradan los postres -es una lástima no haber compartido con mis amigos pero no me arrepiento de haber disfrutado de la compañía de mi neko, un extraño murmullo me saca de mi ensoñación y cuando mira a la puerta veo a Nobaru hablando con el maestro y luego dirigirse hasta donde me encuentro.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Jonouchi-sama aquí está lo que pidió -se inclina extendiéndome la laptop ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros y mi amigo Yugi- ¿necesita que haga algo mas por usted?

- No…..gracias -creo que a mi neko le encanta hacerme blanco de las miradas y comentarios de asombro de nuestros compañeros.

- Me despido, tenga buenas tardes Jonouchi-sama -se despide con una reverencia y en medio de un murmullo al igual como entró salió del salón.

- ¿Quién es el Jono-kun? -me pregunta Yugi algo sorprendido con todo lo que ha pasado.

- El es Nobaru, el perro guardián que tengo -le sonrío para que comprenda que luego podré darle todas las explicaciones, sus ojos están mas abiertos de lo normal debido a la sorpresa- yo estaba igual de sorprendido cuando me enteré hace unos días.

- Tu novio te cuida como si fueses una princesa -no puede ocultar su sonrisa burlona ante mi rostro sonrojado por su comentario.

- No te hagas el gracioso -mejor me dedico a revisar los mensajes que me han llegado- realmente nos cuida demasiado.

Toda la clase me la pasé respondiendo mensajes del encargado de la realización de la fiesta de mi neko, una docena de personas habían enviado, por lo visto, sus mejores productos para que Seto eligiera desde el tipo de flores que se utilizarían en la decoración del salón de eventos, que aún no tenían definido ya que el festejado no había enviado su elección, es decir debí comenzar desde cero, por suerte cuando me encontraba algo indeciso mi amigo Yugi me ayudaba con sus comentarios, al final ni siquiera pude participar en la clase de deportes, ya que con el poco tiempo del que disponía el organizador de la fiesta mi misión era terminar con todo lo mas pronto posible, definitivamente este será un día agotador, ya no quiero volver a ver ningún arreglo floral lo que me resta de vida, ahora solo falta la mitad de todos los pendientes que cierto escurridizo neko había tratado de evadir, incluido la elección del entretenimiento y lo que definitivamente estaré encantado de elegir, el sabor del pastel de cumpleaños, como no quise que Moki se perdiera la gran oportunidad de probar un sinfín de deliciosos pastelillos el chef pastelero encargado de la preparación irá esta tarde a casa, definitivamente esta tarde será muy dulce y entretenida, en compensación con los duros días que me esperan cuando deba ir personalmente a ver los últimos detalles de este gran acontecimiento, ¡que dura es la vida de los ricos y famosos!

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Era Meiji: **o periodo Meiji comprende los 45 años del reinado del emperador japonés Mutsuhito (23 de octubre de 1868-30 de julio de 1912). Durante este periodo el país comenzó su modernización, erigiéndose como potencia mundial. Como todos sus predecesores, desde su muerte ha sido llamado por su nombre póstumo Meiji, la tradición de dar al emperador el nombre de la era conjuntamente con su reinado fue establecida, en Japón los emperadores son llamados por su nombre póstumo, llamar a un emperador por su nombre personal podría ser considerado exceso de confianza e incluso un acto despectivo.

Tras la muerte del emperador Meiji, el emperador Yoshihito subió al trono dando comienzo a la Era Taisho (1912-1926), Era Showa (1926-1989) encabezada por el emperador Hirohito, actualmente estamos en la Era Heise reinada por el emperador Akihito.

**(2) Magaki Heikuro:** tal como lo dice Jono, su historia es muy interesante**, **aquí encontrarán una pequeña reseña de él  . 

**(3) Ronin:** literalmente significa "hombre ola", un hombre errante como una ola en el mar. Era un samurái sin amo durante el período feudal de Japón, entre 1185 y 1868. Un samurái podía no tener amo debido a la ruina o la caída de éste, o a que había perdido su favor, el hijo o hija de un ronin también era ronin.


	20. El mejor regalo

**20.- EL MEJOR REGALO**

- ¿Cómo es eso que Moki se durmió a las ocho? -apenas entro por la puerta de casa y luego de la sorpresa de recibir de un salto a mi cachorro sobre mis brazos que comienza con un sinfín de besos en todo mi rostro que aunque trato de disimular me fascina, me informa de esta sorprendente noticia- cada día trata de convencernos de dejarlo dormir tarde y hoy se acostó mucho antes de su horario.

- Y lo mas divertido que en cuanto llegamos de clases me dijo que lo haría -Seto le prometió quedarse despierto todo lo que dure la fiesta- realmente está emocionado por la fiesta de mañana, según dijo debía guardar energías, además quiere oír a su grupo favorito.

- ¿Por eso elegiste a esos alemanes como mi supuesta sorpresa? -realmente no soy conocedor ni amante de la música que supuestamente como adolescente debiese consumir, así que mi cachorro también estuvo a cargo de elegir mi gran _"sorpresa musical"_- en todo caso me alegra que me hayas dicho de ella.

- Te lo dije para que estuvieses informado, de seguro ya averiguaste quienes son "Tokio Hotel", además debo admitir que también me gusta ese grupo -sobre todo Tom Kaulitz, es un guitarrista genial y bastante atractivo, aunque nunca tanto como mi neko- ¿te ocurre algo Seto?, de repente luces algo enfada… ¿no me digas que dije lo de Tom Kaulitz en voz alta?

- Iré a tomar un baño, estoy realmente cansado -tendré que averiguar cual de ese cuarteto es ese tal Tom, mi cachorro solo sonríe y aunque deseo negarme solo toma mi mano para caminar juntos hasta nuestra habitación- mañana por ningún motivo dejaré que te separes de mi.

- Eres tan lindo cuando estás celoso -aunque su rostro demuestra algo de enfado ante mis palabras no puede ocultar que también luce cansado- te prepararé un relajante baño y luego cenaremos en nuestra habitación, seguro esa junta te ha dejado sin baterías.

- Ya que esos inútiles de los directivos de Kaiba Corp. vinieron por mi cumpleaños, que mejor que realizar una junta general -así revisaba los progresos y nuevos proyectos sin necesidad de viajar- lástima que sea tan agotador lidiar con esos ineptos.

- No todos son tan inteligentes como tu amor -en cuanto entramos le doy un beso en los labios como saludo, aún no me acostumbro a hacerlo en donde alguno de los empleado de mi neko nos pueda ver, hoy fue la excepción ya que estaba emocionado por verlo llegar temprano, lo guío para que se siente en la cómoda butaca que tenemos en el gran baño mientras preparo todo- y es realmente una lástima o no te darían tanto trabajo, llenaré la tina de hidromasaje con unas sales para la relajación que compré hoy, así se te quitará algo de tensión.

- Mejor ven aquí conmigo, te he extrañado todo el día -trato de atraparlo pero huye de mis brazos rápidamente- me arrepiento de haberte obligado a que te encargaras de los preparativos para esa tonta fiesta, has estado muy ocupado y casi no nos hemos visto estos días.

- Yo no lo lamento para nada, realmente fue muy divertido y me encanta ayudarte en lo poco que pueda -en realidad mi pobre Seto estaría el doble de cansado si hubiese tenido que hacerse cargo de todos esos preparativos, yo estoy harto de ellos y eso que soy mas paciente que mi novio- aunque no me gusta mucho que ahora se comente que la persona encargada de tu cumpleaños _"sea la hermosa novia de Seto Kaiba"._

- Lamento eso cachorro, fue una verdad a medias -a uno de los proveedores de la fiesta se le dijo que mi novio estaba a cargo de todo, pero como el señor es algo mayor pensó que había oído mal, así que cuando comentó al respecto a sus chismosos empleados surgió el error- por lo menos así estarán perdidos un poco los periodistas y no te descubrirán muy pronto.

Hoy por la mañana nos encontramos con ese titular en varias revistas del corazón, según mi neko cuando vi la portada palidecí, y claro él y Moki no dejaron pasar uno que otro comentario sobre el tema, el chibi desistió de burlarse de mi cuando le susurre que le hablaría a mi neko sobre el "regalito" que había dejado el pequeño Kohi en la sala unos días antes y que el suponía ninguno de nosotros se había enterado, así que inmediatamente cesó todo tipo de indirectas, mi adorado novio fue otra cosa, un beso al salir de casa que nunca llegó, una despedida antes de bajar de la limosina en mi acostumbrada esquina tan fría como si de un simple conocido se tratase, fueron suficientes para que dejara de burlarse de mi, eso sí no me dejó bajar sin antes habernos casi comido a besos, según el compensando mi frialdad para con el durante toda la mañana, lo peor fue que con todo su trabajo no fue a clases, aunque al principio realmente no me importó todo ese embrollo de la novia de Kaiba, debí soportar los constantes comentarios sobre su vida amorosa, además del llanto de las fans de Seto y el sin número de hipótesis sobre lo hermosa, refinada, culta, y miles de etcéteras de virtudes que seguro poseía para conquistar a tan gran partido, ya a mitad de la jornada solo trataba de no saltar en cualquier momento en un ataque de celos gritándoles que el único dueño del corazón de ese neko era yo, mi amigo Yugi debió ser muy paciente tratando de controlar mi ira.

- Yugi y Yami te agradecen la invitación a tu fiesta neko -realmente fue muy amable al invitarlos para que con Moki no nos sintiésemos tan aburridos- aunque eso no impidió que ese faraón se burlara de vez en cuando llamándome "_señora Kaiba"_, por suerte Yugi tiene la mano bastante pesada.

- Lo lamento cachorro -por suerte las ganas de reírme las pude aguantar o mi cachorro no me habría perdonado burlarme de el.

- Ríete, no es bueno aguantar la risa -lo veo casi rojo soportando las carcajadas ante las tontas ocurrencias de ese Yami- solo por ser la noche previa a tu cumpleaños te dejaré burlarte de mi desgracia.

Mientras preparo todo para su baño lo veo sentado riendo en voz baja, por lo menos las ocurrencias de mi amigo le sirven para relajarse un poco aunque sea a costa de mi desgracia, por suerte luego del bien merecido golpe que le dio Yugi se comportó de la forma mas civilizada posible, aunque debí armarme de paciencia ante las burlas que Tris hacía sobre la _"pobre idiota que debe estar muy ciega como para salir con el idiota de Kaiba"_, fue un día realmente cansador.

Miro hacia donde se encuentra Seto y puedo apreciar lo cansado que luce su semblante, desde hace una semana que se encuentra abrumado de trabajo ya que está finiquitando los preparativos para la expansión de Kaiba Corp. en Europa, lo que lo ha hecho regresar casi todos los días pasadas las 11 de la noche, cuando llega totalmente agotado solo se acuesta a dormir, eso sí, no sin antes comer algo que yo mismo le traigo para que deguste en la cama, luego nos acostamos y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro para que le acaricie el cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratase en busca de conciliar el sueño, por las mañanas nos levantamos juntos y desayunamos como es nuestra costumbre para salir en dirección al colegio de Moki primero y luego al instituto, en donde tampoco hemos podido almorzar juntos ya que ese tiempo ambos lo utilizamos para nuestras actividades, el encargándose de adelantar en las labores de la empresa y yo ultimando los detalles de su fiesta de cumpleaños ¿quién diría que se necesitaban tantas cosas sólo para una pequeña fiesta con 200 invitados?

- Ven amor está listo tu baño -camino hasta mi neko y hago que se ponga de pie para ayudarlo a quitarse su ropa la que luego voy dejando en forma ordenada- te ayudaré a quitarte la ropa.

- No necesitas hacer eso cachorro -veo que antes de dejar mi ropa en el cesto del lavado la ordena como yo acostumbro hacer- yo puedo quitármela solo, aunque ¿es la mejor propuesta que he recibido hoy?

- ¿Acaso has recibido muchas propuestas? -sabe que esos comentarios despiertan mi curiosidad y algo de celos- y eso que recién mañana es tu cumpleaños.

- Todos los años es la misma tontería, comienzan a molestar un par de días antes -el rostro de mi cachorro luce como si no comprendiera a quienes me refiero- los ejecutivos y algunos trabajadores lambiscones piensan que saludarme mas amable de lo normal o darme regalos adelantados harán que los trate mejor.

- Mi pobre neko, siempre tienes que soportar todo eso de los obsequios con algún interés de por medio -yo aún le rehúyo a quienes todavía insisten en recordar el incidente con Saito pues es algo molesto y mi pobre Seto lo debe pasar a diario, acaricio su rostro para que deje de pensar en esos interesados- por suerte durante la fiesta no recibirás ningún regalo.

- Tu idea de hacer que fuesen donativos a obras de beneficencia fue realmente genial -lo abrazo para poder sentir el aroma de su cabello mas cerca, aunque me gustaría mas que no fuese solo yo el que está casi desnudo- aunque algunos igual han enviado un presente.

- Por suerte también sirve para que te deshagas de los automóviles de ese difunto -mi neko los donará a la Cruz Roja, ayer salió en grandes titulares su generosa contribución. Sin darme cuenta ya se encuentra totalmente desnudo algo que hace que me sonroje como idiota, realmente es todo un espécimen- ya….puedes meterte….a la bañera.

- Tal parece que te gusta lo que vez -lo veo totalmente sonrojado ante mi desnudez y no puedo dejar de sentirme complacido al causar este efecto en mi cachorro- no seas malo y báñate conmigo.

- Yo ya me di un baño -hago que se meta en la bañera y comienzo a lavar su espalda, sé que hará algo para que finalmente haga lo que me pide, su rostro luce esa mueca de maldad infantil que ya reconozco- además como puedes ver ya llevo mi pijama puesto.

- Eso se puede solucionar muy fácil solo quítate ese estorboso pijama que está húmedo -me mira sorprendido y no atina a moverse cuando lo salpico con mis manos- será mejor que entres conmigo, así alcanzas todos los lugares que debes frotar.

- Al parecer no solo deseas que limpie tu cuerpo por fuera mi travieso neko -me quito lentamente el pijama ante la mirada de Seto que solo hace que me sonroje como una virgen, nos hemos visto muchas veces desnudos y aún así me siento nervioso cuando me observa como ahora- ¿qué miras con tanta concentración?

- Creo que nunca podré convencerme que alguien tan hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera se haya fijado en alguien como yo -mi cachorro se introduce en la tina y se acerca sorprendido ante mis palabras para luego arrodillarse entre mis piernas y comenzar a limpiar mi cuerpo- sin el renombre de nuestra empresa soy realmente alguien del montón.

- Eres verdaderamente modesto mi neko -lo beso suavemente para que cambie su semblante de tristeza, el solo me mira tan tiernamente que nadie podría pensar que se trata de el gran Seto Kaiba- eres guapo, amable y sobre todo darías todo por las personas a las que amas ¿qué más podría pedir una persona?, yo soy el afortunado en que me ames.

- Espero que mañana por lo menos podamos almorzar en nuestro lugar -pensé en preparar personalmente un delicioso almuerzo para ambos, bueno también una porción para Moki- he extrañado esos momentos juntos.

- Yo también, sobre todo el postre -lo abrazo para poder besarnos, no se como puede controlarse tan bien estando ambos desnudos- lamentablemente no iré a clases, pero enviaré por ti así almorzamos en la empresa.

- Seto ¿por qué no irás a clases? -solo me sonríe mientras comienza a acariciar mi espalda lentamente como sabe me encanta y dejar algunos besos en mi cuello, adiós autocontrol- ¿acaso….tienes alguna junta también….mañana?, no seas….malo ¡ahhh!, no hagas….eso…..

- No, pero no pienso…..arriesgar mi salud física y…..mental el día de mi…..cumpleaños -le hablo entre beso y beso, me encanta sentir como poco a poco vamos despertando nuestros miembros a la vez- nunca he ido el día de mi cumpleaños, solo el año pasado fui y tuve…..que largarme antes que terminara…..la segunda clase, estaba harto de saludos…..falsos y sobre todo de esas niñas idiotas…tratando de que aceptara sus estúpidos regalos.

- Por eso mismo falté esa vez -me da vergüenza admitir que no tenía dinero para comprarle un presente acorde a el y no quise ver como todos le daban algo- ya me gustabas y con todas tus admiradoras dándote grandes obsequios, pues…..

- Deberías sentirte culpable por eso cachorro -me mira algo asombrado por mis palabras, al parecer no comprende bien a que me refiero- yo estaba ilusionado esperando a que te dignaras a aparecer hasta que me di cuenta que no vendrías, el único regalo que esperaba y no llegó.

- Perdón mi neko, me arrepentí de entrar cuando vi que Tea y varias otras chicas y chicos llevaban enormes regalos…..y pues…. -me besa tan tiernamente en los labios para hacerme sentir reconfortado- no creí en todo caso que fueras a aceptar lo que te había comprado.

- Yo solo deseaba verte para comenzar alguna de nuestras tontas discusiones -y tal vez en medio de algún forcejeo poder tocar su piel- por eso luego de que me convencí que no llegarías me largué- era lo único que esperaba con ansias y como siempre no se me concedía.

- Yo….en realidad…..ese día había comprado un pequeño regalo -para comprarlo me costó el tener que ahorrar en mi comida y en transporte ¿quién diría que aquel objeto era algo costoso?, pero para alguien con mis escuálidos ingresos cualquier cosa lo era, creo que cuando decidí comprarle un presente estaba en una especie de limbo suicida al atreverme a obsequiarle algo a mi pseudo enemigo en su cumpleaños- luego me ponía a pensar que me lo largarías por la cabeza ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡Dámelo! -mi voz suena demandante logrando que enseguida me mire sorprendido al darse cuenta que sé que aún conserva mi presente- jamás tirarías algo que le pertenece a otra persona, aunque le pertenezca simbólicamente.

- ¿Tanto me conoces Seto? -me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente para animarme a ir enseguida en busca de su obsequio- mejor te doy el regalo que compré este año.

- Todavía no es medianoche así que aún no es mi cumpleaños, tienes tiempo -me mira algo desilusionado por mi insistencia.

Sale lentamente de la bañera y busca rápidamente un toalla para cubrirse y se dirige a la habitación, realmente mi cachorro es muy tímido cuando se trata de mostrar su cuerpo ante mi, aún se sonroja cuando aprovechando su distracción he entrado a bañarme junto a el, cosa que hago casi a diario ¿quién teniendo tan magnífico espécimen como novio no trataría de estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado?, cuando le hago algún comentario sobre lo hermoso que es se sonroja de pies a cabeza, creo que jamás me cansaré de esa faceta tan adorable en mi cachorrito.

No se si es debido a que estoy nervioso porque jamás he recibido un regalo que no fuese con alguna intención de por medio, bueno obviando los pocos que me ha hecho mi hermano, Roland o la señora Sumi, pero al parecer mi cachorro se está demorando mas de la cuenta en regresar, algo decepcionado por no llevar a cabo todas las ideas triple X que tenía en mente estando ambos en la bañera me decido a salir, como no deseo ir escurriendo por todo el camino y que luego cierto cachorrito me regañe por no tener consideración con el personal de servicio no me queda otra que también cubrir mi cuerpo. Busco a Jono en la habitación pero no logro encontrarlo, así que debe estar en el vestidor que compartimos, en cuanto me paro en la entrada lo veo sentado en la pequeña butaca que se encuentra en el interior mientras observa un paquete de unos 20 centímetros de diámetro envuelto en un papel de un suave azul rodeado con una cinta blanca.

- ¿Por qué te demoras cachorro? -me quedo mirándolo desde la puerta, sé que debe pensar tontamente que es algo poco costoso para mi, y tal vez eso sea lo que lo tiene tan nervioso- ¿acaso te arrepentiste de dármelo y piensas guardarlo para ti?

- No es eso, esto es….realmente es algo simple…..mejor olvidémonos de esta tontería -se acerca un poco mas y solo me queda mirando a la espera de que le entregue su regalo con ese rostro que deja claro que la negación no es algo a lo que puedas optar- mejor te doy el de este año, ese sí es un poco mejor -lo compré con todos mis ahorros que recuperé cuando fui a mi casa.

- Si lo elegiste pensando en mi, es lo único que me interesa y lo mas importante -finalmente me siento a su lado y tengo casi que arrebatarle el presente de sus manos, algo extraño en mi, me encuentro realmente nervioso, lentamente lo abro y trato de no romper el envoltorio pues mi dedos están algo torpes- ¡esto es…..!

- Sé que es algo realmente infantil -no se en qué pensaba cuando compré esa pequeña figura en forma de dragón de ojos azules- ¡jaja! por suerte me arrepentí de dártelo ese día ¡jaja!

- ¿Mokuba te habló de el? -cuando estábamos en el orfanato yo tenía esta misma figura que me había regalado nuestro padre en la última navidad en la que estuvimos juntos, pero se la cambié a otro niño por unos guantes para mi hermanito- es….Katsuya Jonouchi esto es…..

Me levanto para ponerme de rodillas frente a el y lo abrazo todo la fuerza que me es posible mientras le doy un suave beso en los labios, beso que sabe algo salado, pues no me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar en silencio, recuesto mi cabeza en su regazo, ahora que recuerdo aquel momento de mi vida, siento que realmente significó el fin definitivo de mi infancia, mi cachorro comienza a acariciar mi cabello como lo hace cuando estamos acostados y me encuentro algo alterado para dormir, esta sensación de bienestar que solo el puede lograr en mi termina por calmar mi llanto y con los ojos totalmente húmedos lo miro embargado por un profundo amor que no pensé podía aumentar con cada gesto que tiene para conmigo.

- Eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido -me levanto y tomo su mano para que también se ponga de pie y así tomados de la mano caminamos para sentarnos en la orilla de la cama y volvemos a abrazarnos- si me hubieses dado esto hace un año que estaríamos juntos.

- No me arrepiento de haber esperado, creo que todo se da en el momento justo -me siento sobre sus piernas, algo que sé le encanta y le doy un gran y húmedo beso- ¡feliz cumpleaños número 15 Seto!

- Gracias Katsuya -le hablo en su oído todo lo sensual que puedo ser, solo me sonríe pues se como se pone cuando lo llamo por su nombre, con sumo cuidado dejo mi regalo sobre la mesa de noche y con un muy hábil movimiento recuesto a mi cachorro sobre la cama acomodándome sobre el- ahora quiero abrir mi regalo favorito de todo el mundo.

- Espera un momento neko -trato de separarlo de mi pues me tomó por sorpresa, pero el comienza a besar mi cuello como sabe que me vuelve loco de placer- ¡ahhhh Seto!, dame un minuto…debo buscar ¡ahhhhh no beses ahí!

Mis súplicas por que me dejara libre fueron directo al tacho de la basura, aunque realmente no me importó ya que había extrañado tener así de cerca a mi fogoso novio sobre mí, realmente soy el epítome de un uke, algo que junto a Seto he descubierto no me molesta para nada. No se en qué momento las toallas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos han sido olvidadas en algún rincón de la habitación y he comenzado a acariciar las perfectas nalgas de mi novio provocando que nuestros miembros se rocen y vayan despertando poco a poco, Seto realiza un ritual que solo logra enloquecerme de deseo, comienza con sutiles besos en mi cuello para luego ir bajando hasta mis tetillas, que con todo lo que las estimula no dudaría que un día sean capaz de producir leche (1), mientras besa y acaricia mis pezones baja su mano libre hasta mis muslos acariciándolos alternadamente mientras yo solo me dejo llevar por la oleada de diferentes y deliciosas sensaciones que me embargan.

- ¡Ahhhhh Setoooooo! -gimo cerca de su oído, algo que con los días he aprendido lo calienta de sobremanera y por fin puedo hacer que se desconcentre para poder girar y ser yo quien tome el control, aunque por unos minutos- es tu cumpleaños, yo debo darte placer.

- ¡Kami!, ¿acaso puedes ser mas hermoso? -mientras lo contemplo sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada, veo como sale corriendo en cuanto trato de atraerlo para aferrarlo nuevamente a mi cuerpo- ¿adónde vas cachorro?

- Por tu regalo, bueno y por otra cosa que compré….para -mejor no le digo y así no pensará lo que realmente había sido mi primera idea para celebrar, una noche romántica que luego culminaría con nosotros haciendo el amor- espera y verás.

- Apresúrate cachorro -no se que se le ha ocurrido pero tendrá que compensarme el haberme dejado sin su calor durante estos minutos- te necesito junto a mi.

- Ya estoy aquí no seas ansioso -me poso sobre sus caderas mientras el se sienta para estar mas cómodo y le doy su regalo de cumpleaños- espero te guste y feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, ya es medianoche, así que ¡feliz cumpleaños 16 neko!

- Nunca había recibido tantos regalos por parte de mi novio -esta vez no me importa estropear el delicado papel y casi con desesperación dejo al descubierto una delgada cajita rectangular de plata que lleva grabado un dragón de perfil al cual le resalta un ojo pintado de un profundo esmalte azul- ¡es hermosa!

- Para que guardes tus tesoros -por suerte me pudo alcanzar con el dinero que tenía ahorrado, hubiese sido de muy mal gusto comprar algo con el dinero que me paga mi neko por no hacer nada- pienso que tus dragones merecen un lugar mas adecuado para descansar que tu deck.

- ¡No guardaré aquí las cartas! -me mira pensando tal vez alguna tontería al oírme tan decidido- dijiste que es para que guarde mis tesoros, así que pondré las fotografías de Mokuba y de mi hermoso novio Katsuya.

- Eres maravilloso Seto, sabes, también compré un regalo que ambos podemos utilizar -lo beso y abrazo todo lo profundo que puedo hacerlo y lo recuesto en la cama, ante su sorpresa estiro mi mano en busca de una pequeña bolsita que había guardado en la mesa de noche- ¿qué te parece?

- Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido -me sorprendo al ver que saca un lubricante y una caja de preservativos con extra lubricante, me giro para quedar sobre el y comenzar a besarlo por todo su cuerpo- ¿te he dicho que te amo?

- Me lo has dicho….pero me encanta oírlo, aunque ahora quiero que me lo demuestres -enredo mis dedos en su sedoso cabello castaño que cae graciosamente sobre su frente haciéndolo lucir realmente atractivo- esta noche deseo sentirte nuevamente dentro de mi.

De solo oírlo me enciendo de deseo, cuando estoy junto a mi cachorro me comporto como el adolescente que soy, locamente enamorado y dependiente de su cercanía, con mis besos y caricias venero su cuerpo como el maravilloso y sublime templo que es para mi, mientras el me regala sus gemidos de satisfacción, jamás me cansaré de oírlo lleno de deseo por mí cada vez que luego de una larga tortura para el introduzco en mi boca su palpitante miembro, para las personas que me rodean sería realmente chocante verme en estos momentos totalmente entregado complaciendo los deseos de alguien sin siquiera replicar, acaricio y succiono a la vez el pene de mi novio ya apunto de estallar, solo acelero para recibir por fin mi recompensa ante tan deliciosa tarea, los gemidos han comenzado a ser mas fuertes y la falta de aire se hace notoria en mi cachorro.

- ¡SETOOOOOO! -cada vez mi neko logra enloquecerme con sus felaciones, creo que la practica casi diaria ayuda bastante- ¡KAMI!, que bueno eres amor.

- Siempre tan delicioso mi cachorro -me relamo los labios sintiendo la esencia de mi cachorro que solo me mira sonrojado ante mis actos pero enseguida me atrae hacia el para besarnos- ¿acaso hay algo que no sea perfecto en ti?, no se para que pregunto, por supuesto que todo tu eres perfección mi cachorrito.

- Solo ante tus ojos mi neko soy perfecto, ahora es tu turno, no olvides que eres el festejado -comenzamos a besarnos durante unos minutos.

Sin decirle nada se recuesta quedando con su espalda recargada sobre el respaldo de nuestra gran cama para poder mirarnos, me posiciono entre sus piernas y antes de tomar su miembro beso su torso para también marcarlo como el hace siempre conmigo, como acostumbro beso y lamo desde la base de su miembro hasta su rojo glande y luego lo engullo todo lo que me es posible, enseguida mi neko posa sus manos sobre mi cabeza y comienza a marcar el ritmo que desea le de a mis mamadas, la primera vez que por instinto hizo esto me empujó tan fuerte que por poco me ahoga, mi pobre Seto estaba tan asustado que casi tuve que obligarlo a que me dejase continuar, realmente es muy considerado en todo momento conmigo, tanto que solo nos hemos procurado otras formas de satisfacernos sin llegar a la penetración pues aún teme dañarme, mientras le doy placer con una mano trato de prepararme para recibir a mi neko, pero al verme algo incómodo Seto se inclina quedando un poco recostado sobre mi, solo mantiene una mano para marcarme el ritmo que desea y la otra reemplaza a la mía en mi interior, el jugueteo de sus dedos bañados en el frío lubricante que no se en que momento abrió solo hacen que apresure mis mamadas y succiones, al prontamente sentir tres de sus dedos jugueteando en mi interior.

- ¡AHHHH CACHORROOOO! -realmente me enloquece lo que puede hacer con su pequeña boca al punto de no poder controlar mis gemidos- ¡ME CORROOO!

- Cada vez me gusta mas tu sabor -nos besamos y acariciamos hasta estar nuevamente encendidos así que antes de que mi tramposo neko trate de tirarse sobre mi, busco un preservativo y con sumo cuidado se lo coloco y le susurro al oído lo mas sexy que puedo- esta noche le haré honor al apodo que me decías al conocernos.

Sin decir nada mas se baja de la cama, camina lentamente lo que lo hace lucir tan sensual y se pone en cuatro sobre la alfombra, su pequeño y duro trasero que tanto me gusta queda en alto dándome una deliciosa vista de su pequeño ano ya dilatado, gira su rostro para mirarme y con una sonrisa que no puedo mas que describirla como lujuriosa me incita a ir a su lado, algo que enseguida obedezco, me inclino besando sus rojos labios debido a la reciente actividad mientras me poso tras el siento como mi miembro no puede estar mas endurecido con solo sentir el calor de su piel, cuando termino de besar sus labios dirijo mi boca y lengua hacia su cuello y voy lentamente bajando hasta su espalda para finalmente besar su ano hasta llenarlo de mi saliva, como todo un cachorro previsor mi novio ha comprado un lubricante comestible de buen sabor el cual unto en forma abundante en su ano y también sobre mi miembro, me poso en la entrada y poco a poco mi duro pene se va perdiendo en esa deliciosa estrechez.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! -en cuanto lo siento llenarme trato de que comience con sus movimientos pero ni neko solo permanece inmóvil por lo que debo hacer un movimiento hacia el.

- ¡RA! ¡Cachorro que estrecho! -comenzamos a movernos de manera acompasada mis manos se clavan firmemente en tus caderas, realmente esta posición resulta muy excitante ya que puedo llegar mucho mas profundo en el, su idea de usar esta posición fue realmente maravillosa, nuestros gemidos van en aumento y el deseo me obliga a dejar salir mis sentimientos, cuanto lo amo, si algún día me dejara sé que será mi fin- ¡TE AMO!

- ¡TAMBIENNNNN TE AMOOOOO! -¡Kami que delicioso se siente tenerlo tan profundo en mi ser golpeando una y otra vez mi próstata, no hace falta que atienda mi propia erección para sentirme en la cúspide del deseo- ¡muévete fuerte!

- No deseo…..lastimarte -a pesar de que me cuesta controlarme no puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió la última vez que hicimos el amor.

- Casi….te acabaste…..el lubricante en mi -le sonrío con algo de dificultad debido a las sensaciones que me embargan para que comprenda que me encuentro bien, por suerte la lujuria le gana a su razón y las embestidas se hacen mas profundas y continuas- ¡ASIIIII! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡SETOOOOO!

- ¡ME ESTAS MATANDO! ¡TAN DELICIOSO QUE ERES! -su cuerpo me recibe tan profundo que solo logra que esté apunto de acabar, como desearía poder llenarlo de mi simiente, pero no deseo dañarlo como la vez anterior, antes de acabar me salgo para poder ver su rostro lleno de placer- ¡ME ESTAS EXPRIMIENDO CACHORRO!

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -al sentir que salía de mi me sorprendió un poco pero por lo visto solo deseaba cambiar posiciones, en cuanto me recuesta sobre mi espalda pone mis piernas sobre sus hombros, se introduce de una sola vez y toma mi miembro para ayudarme a acabar, cosa que no demora demasiado- ¡AHHHHHH!

- ¡KATSUYAAAAA! -su tibio semen salpica su torso y mi rostro y me aprisiona mas de lo normal haciendo que por fin llegue mi orgasmo y me haga caer exhausto sobre su cuerpo que me recibe en un delicioso abraso- ¡te amo tanto!

- ¡Yo también te amo Seto! -lentamente sale de mi interior y trata de quitar su cuerpo de sobre el mío pero se lo impido y continúo con las caricias en su cabello mientras el me besa la piel que tiene a su alcance.

- Eres el mejor regalo que pude recibir -me pongo de pie para no quedarme dormido sobre el en la alfombra, me quito el preservativo y me dirijo al baño para botarlo, cuando regreso tomo a mi cachorro en mis brazos como acostumbro y entre besos llegamos a la cama- estoy tan feliz que incluso me animaría a asistir al instituto con tal de pasar el día contigo.

- Que bien, ya me hace falta almorzar en tu compañía -me acerco a su cuerpo para poder dormir, realmente estoy algo agotado- ¡buenas noches mi neko!

- ¡Buenas noches mi cachorro! -nos cubro solo con las sábanas y me aferro a su cuerpo para poder dormirme oliendo su delicioso aroma, mi cumpleaños no pudo comenzar de mejor manera, realmente soy el ser mas feliz del mundo, solo espero que mañana no den demasiados problemas la tropa de estúpidos y estúpidas que tenemos por compañeros de clases.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Hay diversas causas por las que un hombre puede llegar a lactar, desde desequilibrios hormonales pasando por reacciones a diversos medicamentos, pero también hay condiciones no patológicas, como estimular las glándulas mamarias mediantes masajes, estimular los pezones con la succión o aspiraciones.


	21. ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SETO KAIBA!

**21.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SETO KAIBA!**

Siento un delicioso peso sobre mi cuerpo lo que me hace sonreír entre sueños, realmente amo despertar de esta forma rodeando el cuerpo de mi único amor, los últimos días había sido de forma contraria, despertaba con mi cabeza sobre el cuerpo de mi cachorro que todas las noches maternalmente me hacía posar mi cabeza cerca de su pecho y comenzaba a acariciar mis cabellos como si de un pequeño niño se tratara para así relajarme luego de un duro día conviviendo con los estúpidos e idiotas que me rodean en la empresa, me doy cuenta que ha comenzado a moverse lentamente lo que significa que pronto despertará, trato de no hacer algún movimiento brusco que termine con su apacible sueño, así tal vez nos quedaríamos dormidos y ya no nos de tiempo de llegar al instituto, lo que significa dos cosas muy buenas, la primera, no tener que soportar a las y los idiotas que pululan en ese lugar y que intentarán felicitarme o hacer que reciba sus estúpidos presentes por mi cumpleaños lo que sé provocará que esté de un humor de los mil demonios para cuando llegue la hora de la dichosa fiesta, bueno mejor pienso en la segunda cosa y que me resulta realmente agradable, permanecer todo el día en la cama recibiendo mimos por parte de mi cachorro y sobre todo tal vez haciendo el amor nuevamente, lo que sin lugar a dudas me ayudará a recargar energías para el martirio social que se viene.

- ¡MMMM!, Seto es hora de levantarnos -lo siento tensar su cuerpo al ver que he despertado, abro lentamente mis ojos, al parecer aún es temprano, giro todo lo que puedo mi cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj y por lo que me doy cuenta en algún momento de la noche mi consentido novio desconectó la alarma- se que estás despierto amor, aunque disimules, así que no hagas trampas.

- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí juntitos? -me sonríe al oírme tan caprichoso, al igual que yo, su cuerpo está programado para no dormir mas allá de las seis de la mañana, culpa de años de tener que levantarse temprano para trabajar o estudiar en mi caso- no quiero salir de la cama en todo el día, solo saldré cuando sea la hora de esa estúpida fiesta.

- ¿Acaso no irás a clases? -ayer me dijo que si asistiría, realmente estaba impaciente de que probara la comida que preparé para los tres- yo pensé….

- ¿Qué cosa pensaste cachorro? -luce algo decepcionado por mi respuesta negativa, no me gusta ver su rostro así y menos por mi culpa- ¡demonios!, casi lo olvido, debo hablar con el director sobre mi inasistencia por el viaje a Hong Kong, no me queda otra que tener que soportar a todos los ignorantes que tenemos de compañeros -por suerte mi grandioso cerebro piensa rápidamente una excusa y con lo medio dormido que aún está mi cachorro no sospecha mi mentira.

- Te prometo que en cuanto acabe la fiesta esta noche te mimaré para que te relajes y podremos estar todo el fin de semana si así lo quieres en la cama -en sus ojos puedo ver el deseo que le produce esta idea- como sé que estarías cansado de tanta actividad, se me ocurre que Moki puede invitar a un par de amiguitos y hacer una especie de pijamada -su rostro demuestra que esta idea no le agrada para nada, ya se debe imaginar el alboroto en la mansión- eso sí en la casa de invitados, con lo alejada que está de la casa principal ni los sentiríamos.

- Así tendríamos la mansión para nosotros dos -mi hermanito se divertiría sin la necesidad de salir de la propiedad y nosotros podríamos estar técnicamente solos por DOS días- es una gran idea, te podría tener todo el fin de semana solo para mi.

- Se lo puedes decir durante el desayuno -hace tiempo que deseaba invitar a sus dos mejores amigos a quedarse con el, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo a Seto- estará realmente contento, pero ahora será mejor darnos un baño rápidamente.

- Todas tus proposiciones son realmente tentadoras cachorro -nos besamos y lo atraigo para poder rodar sobre su cuerpo- ¿por qué no recordamos lo que sucedió anoche y luego podemos continuar en el baño?

- Me encantaría, pero sé que Moki te preparó una sorpresa y sería muy incómodo si nos descubre -aunque el chibi siempre toca y espera la aprobación para entrar, pero es mejor no comenzar algo que no podremos concluir. Con algo de suerte me logro quitar a un muy ardiente neko de encima- yo me bañaré primero no me demoro.

- ¿Adonde vas cachorro?, no huyas de mis brazos -lo veo salir en dirección al baño en cuanto logra librarse, huye tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se percató que estaba desnudo, creo que no es mala idea ayudar al medio ambiente ahorrando agua, por suerte mi cachorro no acostumbra cerrar la puerta, así que enseguida me dirijo hasta nuestro baño, abro lentamente la puerta de la ducha y me meto bajo el agua abrazándolo por detrás- ¿necesitas que te lave la espalda?

- No seas malo neko, no tenemos tiempo de jugar -trata de comenzar con los besos y caricias que siempre utiliza cuando desea comenzar algo- Moki en cualquier momento puede entrar.

- Con mayor razón debemos bañarnos juntos para no demorar -comienzo a frotar una esponja por su cuerpo, tratando, aunque lo duden de lavarle la espalda, pero no me logro concentrar debido a sus deliciosos gemidos que llenan mis oídos.

- ¡Kami!, ¿por qué eres así de tentador? -me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a mi neko y besarnos desenfrenadamente, mi lado racional está ya saliendo de la habitación por culpa de las maestras manos de Seto, siento como sus dedos se dirigen hacia mi entrepierna y yo hago lo mismo.

- ¡SETO! ¡JONO!, ¿están despiertos? -estuve apunto de soltar un par de improperios a mi poco oportuno hermano, así que mi cachorro da toda la potencia al agua fría para salir rápidamente, solo podemos cubrirnos con una bata de baño para lucir algo presentables.

- Entra chibi -miro a Seto que luce realmente enfadado por no haber podido continuar gracias a Moki y me dirijo a la puerta para ayudarlo con lo que preparó para su hermano.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano! -luce tan lindo trayendo consigo una gran bandeja con el desayuno para mi neko- yo mismo preparé tu desayuno.

- ¡Gracias Mokuba! -lo veo acercarse con ayuda de mi cachorro sostiene una bandeja con lo que debo suponer son unas tostadas que a pesar de tener abundante mantequilla no logran disimular el color quemado en ellas, dos porciones de fruta de buen aspecto, leche natural, dos tazas de café que casi se rebalsan además de panqueques con miel y jalea de arándanos, esos últimos sí lucen mejor, seguro lo preparó la señora Sumi, también hay una extraña mezcla que creo es una crema con frutos secos- todo luce delicioso no debiste molestarte.

- Lo hice yo mismo, excepto los panqueques -el chibi luce realmente orgulloso, me dijo ayer que deseaba prepararle el desayuno a mi neko- es para que ustedes desayunen.

- ¿También yo?, ¡genial, nunca me habían traído el desayuno a la cama! -me siento frente a mi neko y comienzo a comer primero las tostadas que saben realmente bien, bueno olvidando el leve sabor a quemado pero eso no me incomoda, Seto también come tratando de no hacer algún gesto de asco, con respecto a las comidas es algo quisquilloso- eres realmente afortunado neko de tener un hermanito tan lindo como Moki.

No se como mi cachorro puede comer tan sonriente lo que preparó mi hermanito, el café resultó tener mas azúcar que café, la crema con frutas resultó ser avena en exceso recosida, las mencionadas tostadas quemadas, es mejor olvidar el resto, solo espero no sufrir alguna indigestión, pero, lo que me sorprende es que fui capaz de disfrutar todo lo que preparó para nosotros como si de algo hecho por el mejor chef se tratase, como dicen las cosas hechas con amor resultan ser las mejores de todo el mundo y en estos momentos comprobé que aquella frase que ciertamente encontraba tan sosa resulta ser completamente verdadera, sobre todo si te encuentras en la compañía de los seres que amas cuando la degustas, nunca me había demorado casi media hora en desayunar además de haber comido mas de lo que acostumbro, solo espero no enfermar debido a todo lo que comí, aunque no sería tan malo si con ello me libro de la fiesta, será mejor dejar de esperar algún milagro y dedicarme a disfrutar de estos pocos momentos de paz junto a mi familia.

- También te compré un regalo Seto -por su rostro de sorpresa al parecer pensaba que el desayuno era su regalo, según mi neko, Moki siempre le ha dado alguna tarjeta como presente- ¿espero te guste?

- ¡Gra….cias! -estoy algo sorprendido ante las dos sorpresas que mi hermanito preparó para mi, veo que con mi cachorro se miran y sonríen, al parecer el fue responsable de subvencionar el presente que en estos momentos desenvuelvo, se trata de un portarretratos de madera lacada en tonos azules y blancos que enmarca una fotografía de Moki y mi cachorro abrasados y muy sonrientes- es muy hermoso y la fotografía lo hace relucir.

- ¡Qué bueno te haya gustado! -el chibi se lanza a los brazos de mi neko y ambos sonríen haciendo resplandecer sus hermosos ojos- Seto ¿me mostrarás qué te regaló Jono?

- ¿Cuál de los dos regalos quieres ver? -el chibi me mira algo enfadado ya que acordamos dar un solo regalo material a mi Seto.

- No me mires así Moki, tu hermano me pidió amablemente el regalo que había comprado para su cumpleaños pasado -ahora su rostro regresa a la normalidad al ver que no había hecho trampa- sabes que cuando está en plan de "amo del mundo" es muy difícil contradecirlo.

- Este es el regalo de este año -le digo a mi curioso hermanito mientras le extiendo la cajita de plata- el regalo atrasado lo puedes ver allí -le indico la mesita de noche donde descansa la figura del dragón.

- ¿Debió ser muy difícil de comprarla ya que es algo costosa? -allí está la información que no deseaba fuera revelada a mi neko.

- No, para nada -solo algunos días de abstinencia en cuanto a comida y transporte.

- Siempre compruebo que eres el mejor Jono -se pone de pie y le da un nuevo beso a mi neko- será mejor dejarlos solos para que se arreglen, iré a lavar mis dientes y luego alimentaré a los cachorritos.

- Mokuba -me mira algo sorprendido ya que últimamente solo utilizo su nombre completo cuando deseo hablarle de algo serio- Jono me dijo que deseabas invitar a un par de tus amigos a una pijamada, así que ¿por qué no los invitas para este fin de semana?

- ¿De verdad me das permiso? -está entre asombrado y feliz por la noticia- sería genial, hoy mismo les diré.

- Podrán utilizar la casa de invitados, así pueden disfrutar mejor -mientras mi cachorro y yo nos relajamos sin las interrupciones de un trío de preadolescentes- ¿qué te parece la idea?

- ¡GENIAL! ¡GRACIAS HERMANOS! -se lanza sobre Seto y lo abraza y besa la mejilla en agradecimiento y luego hace lo mismo conmigo- iré a decirle a la señora Sumi si nos prepara un pastel, los espero abajo.

- Enseguida bajamos chibi -voy en busca de ropa para tratar de no demorar demasiado ya que mi neko es realmente rápido al vestirse y cuando voy a lavar mis dientes recuerdo algo importante y busco entre las medicinas algo para Seto- amor será mejor que tomes esto.

- ¿Para qué necesito estas píldoras? -me las da junto a un vaso de agua, realmente no sé que trama ahora, aunque de igual modo me las tomo- ¿no serán calmantes para no matar a nadie en el instituto?

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, no neko bobo -cuando deposita el vaso en la mesita de noche me lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo, a pesar de no saber que le estoy dando enseguida se las llevó a la boca- son para prevenir el dolor de estómago, tu no estás acostumbrado a comer algo, ¿como decirlo?, un poquito mal preparado.

- ¿Tu también tomaste un par? -me sonríe ante mis palabras y solo niega con la cabeza- ¿por qué no?, tu también comiste lo que Moki preparó.

- Mi estómago está acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa -realmente con mi escuálido sueldo no podía desaprovechar nada remotamente comestible y al principio tampoco sabía cocinar muy bien- recuerda que como mucha comida chatarra amor, será mejor apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde.

- Por primera vez me agradaría que eso pasara -como nunca, me visto lentamente mientras mi cachorro regresa al cuarto de baño a peinar su hermoso cabello.

- ¿Estás listo neko? -lo veo murmurar, solo que no logro oír lo que dice, pero no debe ser nada bueno por como luce su rostro- Moki seguro ya nos espera en la limosina.

- Solo me pongo mi gabardina y bajo, adelántate -la sonrisa de mi cachorro es lo único que necesito para calmar mi mal humor, gracias a Ra mi novio sonríe casi todo el tiempo.

Durante todo el trayecto, desde que salgo de nuestra habitación y comienzo a recibir las primeras felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños me voy mentalizando para lo que viviré en pocos minutos, y por lo visto este será un laargo día, ¿acaso en esta ciudad hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para no utilizar sus automóviles?, el trayecto lo hemos hecho en la mitad del tiempo acostumbrado y ya incluso hemos dejado a Moki en su colegio, no deseo ir a clases definitivamente este es el peor día del año para mi, pero, tampoco quiero estar tanto tiempo alejado de mi cachorro, además Moki me confesó mientras mi hermoso novio conversaba con Roland que Jono personalmente había preparado nuestra comida y estaba muy entusiasmado con que disfrutáramos de ella durante el receso, no me queda mas que ir a enfrentarme a esa pesadilla, definitivamente el amor hace cambiar a las personas, solo espero que esos inútiles no me hagan perder los estribos o no respondo.

- Ya llegamos amor -ha estado bastante pensativo durante todo el trayecto, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando nos detuvimos en la esquina- te veré en clases y….Seto, si te resulta muy molesto, no necesitas ir a clases.

- No te preocupes cachorro, solo necesito algo de energía para soportar todo lo que se avecina -lo tomo de la cintura y lo hago sentarse sobre mi regazo para besarnos y acariciarnos hasta que el aire nos haga falta- ¿almorzamos juntos?

- ¡Claro mi neko! -por suerte hoy tenemos las mismas clases, así que nos podremos ver todo el día- te estaré esperando en nuestro lugar acostumbrado, ahora será mejor que me marche.

- Te veré luego cachorro - muy a mi pesar lo dejo marcharse, no sin antes robarle otros besos, si no fuese por lo ilusionado que estaba, no me habrían visto ni siquiera la punta de mi cabello en esta institución, si no fuese por ver la sonrisa de mi cachorro y sobre todo probar lo que con tanto amor, según dijo Moki, preparó para mi no habría asistido por nada del mundo a este lugar.

A medida que voy caminando en dirección al instituto veo como varias muchachas y algunos muchachos llevan regalos de diversos tamaños, jamás me había detenido a pensar en lo ilusionado que deben encontrarse alguno de ellos pensando en cuando Seto acepte sus presentes y se sorprenda gratamente con lo que seguramente se esforzaron en comprarle, casi llegando a la entrada veo como un grupo de chicas de otro instituto, seguro son fans de mi novio, se encuentran a la espera de que el cumpleañero aparezca, hasta tienen una pancarta con su nombre, rodeado de…..corazones, pobres, solo espero que no le den mucha guerra cuando lo vean llegar, o por lo menos que no griten tanto como es su costumbre y hagan explotar a mi neko, varios grupos de alumnos se encuentran en el sector seguro esperando a ver la reacción del cumpleañero, incluso Yami y Yugi ya están en el lado contrario de las fans observando el espectáculo, así que me apresuro para encontrarme con ellos.

- ¿Pensé que no vendrías Jono? -me pregunta Yugi bastante sorprendido por mi presencia- con todo lo ocupado que debes estar por la fiesta.

- Hoy tenemos examen de algebra ¿o lo olvidaste? -al parecer eso fue lo que ocurrió pues su rostro no puede lucir mas pálido- además últimamente mi promedio de asistencia mejoró y deseo que continúe así.

- ¿Y por lo visto vienes para chequear como se comporta tu novio ante sus admiradoras? -me susurra con malicia Yami indicándome hacia la entrada en donde puedo ver a mi neko y a un grupo que se abalanza sobre el, un cuarteto de chicas de otro instituto han sido las valientes.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SETO KAIBA! -en cuanto me bajo de la limosina lo primero que veo y escucho es a un grupo de niñas gritonas que me rodean, espero que a ninguna se le ocurra abrazarme.

- ¡Kaiba-san acepta mi regalo! -dice una muchacha que se pone frente al grupo al golpear con su codo a la chica que le impedía el paso.

- ¡NO!, ¡el mío es un regalo mucho mejor! -la golpeada se recupera rápidamente y lanza a su atacante a un lado al tirar de su cabello.

- ¡SON UNAS TONTAS! -grita una que permanecía un poco mas atrás, si no me estuviesen incomodando creo que este resultaría un espectáculo bastante divertido- se suponía que todas daríamos nuestros obsequios a la vez -al parecer el cuarteto de tontas se había puesto de acuerdo, eso creo ya que ahora han comenzado a hablar todas a la vez y es bastante difícil comprender su parloteo.

- Será mejor que me dejen en pasar, no quiero llegar tarde a clases y lo lamento pero no puedo recibir sus regalos -a pesar de querer responderle como se merecen por sus idioteces mi cachorro me ha dicho que debo ser más amable, así que trato de controlarme ante su histérico comportamiento y solo me dirijo al interior del instituto.

- ¡¿Pero Kaiba-san?! -querían seguirme, por suerte el guardia que siempre ha sido un inútil esta vez hizo algo y eso fue impedirles el paso.

Sabía que venir a clases en este día no sería nada bueno para mi salud mental y los pocos pasos que he dado desde que entré en las instalaciones de esta cárcel me han demostrado que no estaba para nada equivocado, luego del incidente en la entrada, mi camino hacia el salón ha sido relativamente el mismo, a veces quienes se me acercan son una o varias personas pidiendo que reciba su obsequio, a medida que voy avanzando mi mal humor se hace cada vez mas notorio, ya ni siquiera respondo a sus peticiones, solo camino sin siquiera detenerme a mirar a ver quien me habla, solo espero llegar pronto al salón y poder relajarme viendo el rostro sonriente de mi cachorro, pero no, tenía que ser detenido antes de entrar por esas tontas que se hacen llamar mis fans.

- ¡FE LIZ CUM PLE A ÑOS KAI BA SAN! -no se por qué deben gritar y mas encima recalcando cada sílaba, lo peor de todo, están frente a la puerta del salón impidiendo mi entrada- te compramos un regalo, por favor acéptalo -dice una de las muchachas que al parecer es la "vocera" del grupo mientras extiende una pequeña cajita.

- Yo no recibo regalos -miro para todos lados en busca de una mirada miel que pueda ayudarme a calmar mi pésimo humor, pero no logro divisar a mi cachorro, pensé que con todo lo que me demoraron durante el trayecto, el ya estaría en el salón- así que lárguense de mi vista.

- Lo compramos para ti por favor recíbelo -al parecer el año pasado no les quedó claro que no me interesan sus presentes y ahora están empeñadas en darme su tonto regalo- lo elegimos pensando en tus gustos.

- Les dije que no -mi tan famoso tono de voz finalmente salió a la luz, lo que provoca que las acosadoras no tengan más que salir de la entrada y marcharse.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAIBA-KUN! -gritan algunas compañeras de salón, al parecer no se percataron de lo ocurrido en la entrada o no les importó, ya que en cuanto me siento se acercan hasta mi puesto para entregarme sus obsequios, como deseo ver a mi Katsuya para mirar su sonrisa y sus lindos ojitos para ayudarme a tranquilizar mi mal humor- es mentira lo que decía el periódico ¿cierto Kaiba-kun? -me dice una de las gritonas.

- Queremos saber de tu propia boca que es mentira -habla otra del grupo que según me dijo mi cachorro es la presidenta de mi grupo de fans.

- ¡Dejen de incomodar a Kaiba-kun chicas! -habla en su acostumbrado tono chillón la cotorra ¿quién diría que ella me salvaría de las otras?- ahora que se marcharon ¿recibirás mi regalo de cumpleaños, cierto? -me dice la estúpida de Gardner que al parecer piensa que con los días transcurridos mi advertencia de no acercarse a mi ya ha expirado- además el mío es exclusivo no como el de ellas -dice indicando despectivamente al grupo de chicas que me habían incomodado antes- lo compré en Europa.

- No deseo nada de ninguna persona, menos algo tuyo -me mira sorprendida por mis palabras, luce algo pálida al oír mi voz mas fría que de costumbre- déjenme tranquilo.

- ¿Pero Kaiba-kun?, ya que somos amigos podrías…..-ni siquiera la dejo terminar su frase pues su voz me resulta de lo mas molesta.

- Lo voy a repetir por última vez -me pongo de pie y prestan toda la atención posible, por lo menos no tendré que repetirles lo que hable a estas estúpidas- lo del periódico era mentiras yo….

- ¡LO SABIA! -grita nuevamente Gardner, al parecer no se oye a si misma- tu no podías tener novia o ya lo sabríamos, pues somos amigos y…..

- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR! -ya no pude mas evitar el no gritarle, en cuanto lo hago veo el rostro sorprendido de mi cachorro al oír mi grito desde la puerta, al parecer se quedó conversando con sus idiotas amigos ya que lo veo junto con el ojón, el imbécil de Atemu y el mono todos lucen bastante sorprendidos ante mi grito ya que no suelo levantar la voz- no pienso recibir ninguno de su regalos, no solo por el hecho de que no me interesan sus muestras de falso aprecio, también por que tengo novio y eso sería una falta de respeto hacia el.

- ¿Quién fue la persona tan estúpida como para aceptar estar a tu lado Kaiba? -como siempre Tris trata de incomodar a mi pobre neko que ya de por si está bastante enfadado- debe ser un tipo realmente muy necesitado de cariño como para estar junto a un témpano de hielo como tu, además sin cora…..

- ¡CALLATE TRISTAN! -muy amigo mío puede ser pero no tiene derecho a referirse en esos términos tan despectivos sobre mi neko o de ninguna persona- por lo menos respeta que es su cumpleaños.

- No seas aburrido Jono -me dice acercándose cada vez mas hacia donde se encuentra un Seto realmente enfadado, trato de acercarme pero Yami me detiene mientras Yugi me cubre la boca para que no hable- pero no te quedes en silencio Kaiba, dinos ¿cuánto le pagaste a ese tipo para que esté a tu lado?

- ¡TE PROHIBO QUE HABLES ASI DE MI CA….DE MI NOVIO! -estuve apunto de cometer una infidencia y poner en la mira de los locos a mi pobre cachorro, me acerco para esta vez romperle la cara de mono aunque luego mi cachorro se enfade conmigo.

- ¿Por qué te ofendes tanto?, nadie estaría a tu lado sin desear algo a cambio -forcejeo con Yami para que me suelte y detener a ese estúpido animal- estoy seguro debe estar enamoradísimo de tu dinero.

- ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A REFERIRTE A EL EN ESOS TERMINOS! -en solo unos segundos estoy a su lado y le lanzo un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo deja sin aire y tirado en el suelo donde lo recojo y lo tomo de las solapas del uniforme levantándolo unos centímetros del piso- mi novio es la persona con el corazón mas puro que he conocido, ninguno de ustedes montón de perdedores podría llegarle siquiera a sus pies, nadie puede ofenderlo mucho menos en mi presencia y tu que eres menos que nadie no vas a venir a hablar de el en los términos en que lo has hecho, te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir de lo que has dicho -ningún idiota que tenemos por compañeros de salón se atreve siquiera a intervenir, lo lanzo contra una de las mesas y con la fuerza que lo hago cae nuevamente en el piso algo aturdido, pero eso no me importa, por idiota voy a calmar todo mi mal humor golpeándolo, camino hacia donde se encuentra y lo tomo de su estúpido peinado para darle un nuevo golpe.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí señores? -si no fuese porque llegó la maestra de filosofía mi neko habría golpeado nuevamente a Tristán, ya estaba bastante pálido al ser cogido por el cuello- señor Kaiba suelte a Taylor.

- ¡Me largo! -tal como me lo pide, lanzo a ese maldito desperdicio de aire al piso, como siempre, alguien debía arruinar todos los planes que tenía con mi cachorro, será mejor pasar el resto del día en la empresa encerrado en mi privado, por lo menos allí nadie me interrumpirá con tontos regalos- estoy harto de este maldito lugar.

- ¡Señor Kaiba regrese a su lugar! -dice la maestra esperando que mi enfadado neko la obedezca, algo que ni siquiera ocurre cuando está de buenas, así que solo malgasta su voz- usted señor Jonouchi ¿qué hace allí parado?

- Perdón señorita Mae, pero olvidé mi libro en el casillero -ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis amigos me liberaron y caminé hasta la puerta del salón, salgo rápidamente sin que me pueda detener, ni siquiera me importa como se encuentra el estúpido de mi amigo boca floja, solo deseo y espero poder alcanzar a mi pobre y enfadado Seto, debe estar realmente molesto, además todo el mal rato lo pasó por mi culpa, solo corro todo lo que mis piernas me dan para poder llegar a su lado.

…..

Definitivamente no puedo soportar un minuto más en este lugar, si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de la maestra Mae habría terminado por romper el horrible rostro de ese idiota del mono Taylor, entre todo el alboroto pude divisar a mi cachorro siendo sostenido por sus tontos amigos, por lo menos hicieron algo bueno, me habría sentido realmente mal al ver a Jonouchi defendiendo a su estúpido amigo, pero no me arrepiento de haberle dado su merecido. Cuando por fin me siento mas calmado me doy cuenta que alguien corre por los pasillos, el ruido se acerca cada vez mas hacia donde estoy, así que me decido a esperar a la persona.

- Eres realmente lento para ser un perro -veo como mi cachorro mira hacia todos lados buscándome.

- No soy un perro -le digo tratando de recuperar el aire, el rostro de Seto luce un poco mas relajado, se ve tan guapo con sus brazos cruzados enfrente y su espalda apoyada en los casilleros cercanos a la salida.

- Lamento el error, tienes toda la razón -me sonríe al ver que ya se ha marchado mi mal humor y que me encuentro relajado al no tener que soportar al resto de los retrasados que se hacen llamar alumnos- no eres un perro, eres mi cachorro y los cachorros tienen las patas cortitas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, pensé que jamás vería llegar este día, el gran Seto Kaiba aceptando su equivocación -me acerco hacia el y recargo mi cuerpo contra el suyo- realmente este no es un día para nada normal.

- Claro que no, después de todo es mi cumpleaños -le acaricio su precioso rostro que aún luce algo rojo por el esfuerzo que hizo para alcanzarme- no sabes cuanto amo el verte feliz, solo con eso logras que todo mi mal humor se marche muy lejos -rodeo su cintura con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra tomo su cuello para acercarlo todo lo que me es posible para besarnos, mi cachorro como siempre enreda sus delicados dedos en mis cabellos y se deja besar tranquilamente, aquí nadie nos puede ver ya que todos se encuentran en sus salones, además que los casilleros cubren nuestros cuerpos, luego de terminar el beso continuamos abrazados- iré a Kaiba Corp., pero regresaré, te veo en nuestro lugar a la hora del receso para almorzar juntos.

- No necesitas hacerlo, es solo un almuerzo -es una perdida de tiempo para mi pobre neko el regresar al instituto solo para almorzar.

- Te prometí que comeríamos juntos y yo nunca falto a mis promesas, mucho menos si es a ti a quien se la he hecho -mi cachorro se lanza a besarme con mayor fuerza, nunca había pensado que fuese tan cómodo sentir el helado metal golpear mi espalda, aunque solo el estar junto a el hace que todo me parezca el paraíso.

- Lamento que por mi culpa Tristán te haya molestado -ni siquiera pretendo recriminarle el hecho de que casi lo deja sin rostro- será mejor irnos, tampoco tengo ganas de permanecer en clases.

- Deberíamos tomar clases privadas -tranquilamente nos vamos tomados de las manos, mientras llamo para que la limosina nos recoja, definitivamente la idea de no tener que compartir con esta tropa de ignorantes no es tan mala- así podríamos estar todo el tiempo juntos.

- Suena una idea grandiosa -es tan divertido cuando comienza a elucubrar todo tipo de planes extraños que solo podrían rondar la cabeza de mi antisocial neko- pero me gusta asistir a clases, en casa seguro te tendría solo un par de horas y luego te marcharías a Kaiba Corp., aquí por lo menos te tengo cerca de la mitad del día.

- Y pensar que soy yo el posesivo -nos besamos una última vez antes de ingresar a la limosina que ya nos espera y partir a la empresa- ¿no te molesta acompañarme mientras trabajo?

- Para nada, mientras esté a tu lado no me importa el lugar ni las circunstancias -hago que recueste su cabeza en mi regazo y comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos- me encanta hacer esto para relajarte.

- No le digas a nadie, pero a mi me fascina sentirme vulnerable en tus brazos -siento como si con mi cachorro regresara a ser un adolescente despreocupado y que solo depende de la presencia de la persona amada para sentirse en paz.

- Conmigo puedes comportarte como desees -me inclino para besarlo y el me responde de forma calmada y casi etérea.

Miro el rostro de mi neko y puedo apreciar que está dormido en mis piernas, me he dado cuenta que de esta forma relaja su cuerpo invadido por el stress que lo agobia diariamente al estar en un puesto tan importante y demandante, hace un tiempo me dijo que nuestras discusiones eran algo que lo ayudaban a relajarse, ahora los insultos y golpes han sido reemplazados por las caricias en su cabello, los abrazos y suaves besos que ayudan a que su cuerpo se relaje o simplemente se quede dormido en mis brazos como ha ocurrido en estos momentos, me comunico con el chofer que reemplaza hoy a Roland para que nos lleve hasta la mansión utilizando todas calles laterales posibles, lo que significa que mi cansado neko podrá disfrutar de mas de una hora de un plácido sueño, por lo menos servirá para que se relaje esperando lo que viene esta noche, su poco anhelada fiesta de cumpleaños.


	22. El perfecto anfitrión

**22.- EL PERFECTO ANFITRION **

- ¿Sabes lo que odio de ti cachorro? -me mira algo sorprendido por mis palabras, ya que mi voz suena demasiado suave no concordando con lo dicho- que todo lo que te pones te hace lucir mas hermoso de lo que ya eres y eso no me gusta para nada, ya que otras personas también se percatan de ello.

- Me habías asustado tonto -le doy un golpecito en el hombro en cuanto puedo reaccionar- porque me amas me encuentras atractivo, yo soy de lo mas normal, es solo este traje de pingüino que me hace lucir decente.

- Si por mi fuera te encerraría en esta habitación y te haría el amor toda la noche -lo atraigo hasta mi y comienzo a besarlo en el cuello tratando de que se deje llevar.

- No….Seto….llegaremos tarde -estamos casi en la hora de marcharnos y mi neko está tan apasionado, me encanta sentir sus besos y caricias que lucho con mi libido para no dejarme llevar- eres el invitado….de honor.

- Tu tampoco….te estás controlando -mi cachorro se sonroja al darse cuenta que había comenzado a acariciar mi miembro por sobre la ropa- aún tenemos tiempo para…..

-Seto, Jono ¿están listos? -oímos al chibi hablarnos desde fuera de la habitación, por suerte es tan educado que nunca entra sin tocar antes.

- Puedes entrar Mokuba -me separo de mi cachorro muy a mi pesar y veo que trata de acomodar su ropa y cabellos.

- Estoy casi listo, ¿Seto me ayudas con el corbatín? -mi neko solo asiente y con toda la paciencia del mundo trata de explicarle como se debe atar, algo que también me explicó hace unos minutos, pero que con los nervios ya ni siquiera recuerdo.

- Luces tan lindo chibi, serás uno de los mas guapos de la fiesta -el mas guapo definitivamente detrás de mi novio que realmente resplandece con esa ropa que tan bien sabe llevar.

Los tres lucimos un elegante esmoquin de un perfecto color negro confeccionado a la medida para nosotros por un muy famoso diseñador de nuestro país, el cual vino personalmente a casa para tomar las medidas, luego de una larga tarde de celos y miradas asesinas que mi celoso novio le lanzaba a las personas encargadas de tomarnos las medidas, realmente todo marchaba relativamente bien y en calma, pero llegó mi turno de ser medido por el joven ayudante de la mano derecha de el diseñador, Seto no dejaba de observarlo para ver donde ponía las manos y cuanto tiempo se demoraba con alguna medición, ante la nada notoria risa del jefe del muchacho al ver el rostro de susto que le provocaban las actitudes de mi novio, la vez que por accidente rozó mi cadera por poco lo congela con su mirada, incluso simulaba una extraña tos cuando pensaba que se estaba demorando mas de la cuenta, ahora puedo apreciar que todo ese martirio debido a mi preocupación por la salud de ese pobre valió la pena totalmente al ver que luzco realmente elegante, nadie diría al observarme con esta ropa tan elegante que soy una persona normal, creo incluso lucir adecuado para estar al lado de mi neko y no hacerlo pasar alguna vergüenza esta noche ante tantas personas importantes, la única diferencia en nuestros atuendos son las mancuernas que llevamos que mi neko nos regaló como recuerdo de nuestra primera presentación como una familia, pues aunque las tres son de oro blanco las de Moki son acorde a un elegante niño de su edad, tienen el diseño de avioncito, mientras las que Seto y yo llevamos son cuadradas y con un pequeño zafiro y rubí respectivamente.

- ¿Qué tanto nos miras cachorro? -desde hace unos minutos que permanece en silencio observándonos algo embelesado- ¿estás enfermo?

- ¡Claro que no!, así que no tienes excusa para no asistir a la fiesta- Moki sonríe ante la mirada de decepción de mi pobre neko- debo tomarles una fotografía antes de salir, lucen realmente guapos y quiero tener un recuerdo, así que Seto siéntate en el sofá y Moki ponte a su lado.

- Será mejor que yo prepare la cámara para poder salir los tres juntos en la fotografía -en lo poco amigos de las fotografías nos parecemos con mi cachorro siempre trata de ser el fotógrafo para no posar- ocupen sus lugares que en cuanto este enfocada les avisaré.

- ¿Aquí sentados nos vemos bien Seto? -pregunta Moki instalándose en el apoya brazos al igual que lo hago yo- no quiero que esta vez salgamos sin cabezas.

- No seas malo chibi -la vez anterior que traté de sacar una fotografía utilizando el disparador automático no enfoqué bien- ya aprendí a utilizar tu sofisticada cámara.

- Dejen de hablar que esta lista -me apresuro a llegar a mi lugar y antes de que dispare jalo a Moki y a mi cachorro para que caigan sentados sobre mis piernas ante la sorpresa de ambos- así está mejor, ahora sonrían.

- Sonríe tu también Seto -miro al peque y segundos antes de que suene el "click" besamos las mejillas de mi neko.

- Tendré que guardar muy cuidadosamente esa fotografía -tomo la cámara y la guardo en la caja de seguridad- no deseo que todo el mundo vea mi lado familiar.

- Es hora de irnos -dice mi pequeño hermanito, al parecer es el mas ilusionado con la fiesta- iré a ver si Roland está listo.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor llegar separados? -mi neko solo me toma de la mano para ir con Moki y Roland- seguro habrán muchos periodistas.

- Sé que no deseas estar en el ojo público, así que la seguridad se debe encargar de que no irrumpan -además que tampoco deseo que se entrometan en la vida de mi cachorro- no te preocupes, de igual modo llegaremos por el subterráneo.

- Realmente piensas en todo neko -le doy un último beso antes de bajar por las escaleras- solo una cosa mas, trata de no matar a nadie esta noche.

- Si pones esa carita ¿quién te puede negar algo? -aprovecho el momento y nos besamos nuevamente, debo recargar fuerzas para lo que viene.

- Al fin bajan, ya se estaban demorando -nos dice Moki y enseguida sale hacia la limosina seguido por Roland que disfruta del exabrupto del peque.

- No te enfades está emocionado -y pensar que tendrá que esperar tres horas antes de la sorpresa musical- vamos neko.

- No estoy enfadado -lo que siento, aunque ni yo mismo lo puedo creer es emoción de presentarnos en público como novios por primera vez- recuerda no separarte de mi lado.

Solo aprieto mas la mano de mi neko mientras entramos al automóvil y no la suelto durante todo el trayecto, pues me siento algo nervioso ya que no estoy acostumbrado a estar en este tipo de celebraciones tan elegantes, además que no quiero que los asistentes encuentren algo fuera de lugar o de mal gusto en lo que elegí para la fiesta ya que la lista de invitados es realmente selecta, y como no, si fue supervisada personalmente por Seto, desde políticos hasta los empresarios mas importantes del país asistirán, sin olvidar a los ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp., y también que será la primera vez que nos mostremos como pareja ante personas ajenas a la mansión, así que no se como se comportará mi neko frente a sus invitados, en casa no le incomoda que lo vean siendo amable o cariñoso conmigo, pues sus empleados son personas de total confianza, pero nunca hemos estado en una situación como esta, tal vez su personalidad fría, esa que utiliza frente al mundo se haga presente, a el no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos ante los que el llama _"buitres con corbata"_, así que debo hacerme a la idea de que hoy será ese impávido ser que domina el medio empresarial.

- Cachorro ya llegamos -todo el camino se mantuvo callado y pensativo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando arribamos- ¿estás nervioso?

- Un poco, espero estar a tu altura Seto -de tanto pensar no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, rápidamente bajo de la limosina y veo que el número de los encargados de la seguridad es el doble de lo acostumbrado, ¡llegó la hora!, respira Jono, y no olvides sonreír.

- En lo de respirar estoy de acuerdo, pero trata de lucir serio -me fascina cuando se sonroja al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos los ha dicho en voz alta- no quiero que vayas cautivando con tu adorable sonrisa.

- Eres tan lindo en tu faceta de celoso -camino a su lado mientras veo a Moki y Roland adelantarse al elevador sin prestarnos demasiada atención, creo que ya están acostumbrados a nuestras tonterías- será mejor apresurarnos ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia fiesta?

- Si no hay mas remedio -trato de mentalizarme durante el corto viaje en el elevador de no matar a nadie, por lo menos no esta noche.

- Ya deseo probar la deliciosa comida que Jono escogió -dice Moki poniendo ojitos resplandecientes- además de probar el pastel.

- No olvide que también se presentará su grupo favorito Mokuba-kun -le dice Roland mirando disimuladamente a Seto que en cada ocasión en que se nombra al grupo musical se tensa.

- Llegamos -les digo algo frío recordando a esos pelilargos que tanto le gustan a mi cachorro- espero que te comportes Mokuba y no comas demasiado.

- No te preocupes hermano, ya aprendí la lección -el chibi se sonroja seguramente al recordar lo mal que se sintió aquel día.

- Bueno, será mejor que me adelante para informa al jefe de publicidad y al organizador que han llegado -enseguida Roland entra al salón donde se lleva acabo le coctel previo.

- Como a ti no te gusta compartir demasiado a esta hora el coctel debe estar casi por acabar, así que solo serán unos diez minutos de saludos y luego la cena -miro como su semblante va cambiando a medida que la solo idea de tener que ser amable con las personas se le viene a la cabeza- durante el postre se darán un par de discursos alabándote y finalmente pasaremos al salón contiguo donde un dj estará mezclando música previo a la presentación de "Tokio Hotel" -ahora definitivamente luce enfadado, se ve tan lindo cuando está celoso- si en algún momento te sientes realmente agobiado por las felicitaciones y demás, solo búscame con la mirada, estaré lo mas cerca de ti y enseguida iré a tu rescate como una "novia caprichosa" te secuestraré para tenerte solo para mi.

- Me parece maravilloso que hayas pensado en todos estos detalles, pero algo no comprendí ¿quién te dijo que dejaría que te alejaras de mi lado? -lo abrazo para robarle un beso nada sutil a lo que solo responde sonrojándose adorablemente al ver como Moki nos mira divertido- recuerda que no te dejaré suelto para que revolotees como un cachorro sin dueño.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -Moki nos regresa a la realidad con su risa al ver mi rostro mezcla de enfado y vergüenza- por suerte Yugi y Yami me podrán hacer compañía mientras tu Jono te aburres con las pláticas sobre negocios o de tanto oír alabanzas falsas a mi hermano.

- ¡Señor Kaiba, siempre tan puntual! -dice el encargado de publicidad de la corporación si no recuerdo mal se apellida Gushi…Gushi algo, un hombre bastante alto y delgado de cabello cano y ojos celeste, veo que a su lado viene una muchacha algo bajita pero elegante.

- ¡Señores Kaiba, buenas noches! -por mas que siempre le decía que mi apellido era otro el señor Williams el coordinador de la fiesta aún continúa llamándome señor Kaiba, es un hombre de unos 55 años de cabellos entrecanos y ojos grises que relucen gracias a sus abundante cejas, es casi de mi estatura y luce bastante atlético para su edad- el señor Gushiken me informó de los cambios, así que su hermano entrará primero con…..

- ¡Entonces me iré en busca de nuestros amigos! -sin dejar de que acabe de hablar el peque entra rápidamente al salón sin que Seto pueda argumentar algo, yo solo me quedo tras el para que le puedan explicar lo mismo que yo ya le he informado.

- Señor Kaiba, déjeme presentarle a la señorita Hyata Hayata -dice el tal Gushi algo a lo que la muchacha se acerca tímidamente.

- Buenas noches Kaiba-sama -dice haciendo una leve inclinación, tiene una voz bastante suave y bonita, a pesar de su estatura resalta realmente con su elegancia, lástima que al parecer la educación no le alcanza para saludarme también, ya que me ignora totalmente.

- Mucho gusto señorita Hayata -mi cachorro se mantiene cerca de mí, pero no puedo siquiera mirarlo debido a que está casi detrás.

Ahora puedo ver que la tal Hayata debe ser casi de la altura de Yami, es una imagen realmente divertida ya que contrasta con la altura de mi guapo neko, físicamente es muy parecida a mi amiga Tea atributos resaltan con su vestido rojo algo ajustado, además que sus cabellos son de un llamativo color rojizo que contrasta con sus ojos verdes, mi neko es tan educado, lástima para mi, ya que amablemente la saluda tomando su mano y dando un pequeño beso en ella, a lo cual la muchacha se sonroja tontamente.

- La señorita Hayata es hija del gerente de Kaiba Corp. Tokio, y debo decir que también mi única y adorable sobrina -yo que pensaba que el muestreo de candidatos había acabado- amablemente aceptó ser su acompañante esta noche -¡¿Qué?!, espero haber oído mal y no escuché que ella será la acompañante de MI SETO.

¿Qué estupidez se le ha ocurrido a este hombre?, ¿cómo puede pensar que haré pasar a esta desabrida por mi novia?, excusándose en el error de la prensa ¿piensa que puede colgarme a su "única y adorable sobrina"?, por si no fuese poco todo lo que trabajo mi cachorro con los preparativos de la fiesta ¿para que ahora ella se lleve el crédito?, ahora que lo pienso bien, estoy casi seguro que no hubo tal error con respecto al sexo de mi novio y todo estaba preparado para llegar a esto, trato de contar mentalmente para calmarme antes de decir o hacer algo que pueda llevar a una futura demanda por daños y perjuicios, mi cachorro siempre me dice que no sea tan impulsivo, como si el no estallara ante cualquier provocación, hablando de mi novio, ni siquiera lo he escuchado oponerse a la idea de suplantarlo.

- ¿Así que pensamos? -este tipo realmente me está cansando con su palabrería, y la muy estúpida solo sonríe ante cada palabra, ¿y por qué Seto no dice nada? -sería mucho mejor para no tener que estar explicando el error, debemos recordar también que aún hay personas muy conservadoras y….

- ¡NO! -si el idiota de Kaiba está pensando que me puede esconder ante sus importantes invitados como si el amarnos fuese algo malo, está muy equivocado- ¡el novio de Seto Kaiba soy YO!, si no encajo en sus estándares me vale un reverendo….cacahuate y….

- Al fin hablas cachorro -me giro para poder abrazarlo pues luce realmente enfadado, tanto que ni siquiera me permite tocarlo, pero la proximidad me permite hablarle solo a el- por mas que contaba no se me quitaban las ganas de ahorcar a este idiota.

- ¿Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con que esa simplona me suplantara? -veo como nos mira ese par, seguro tratando de oír lo que decimos, mientras el señor Williams nos ve con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio- estaba a punto de golpearte por idiota Kaiba.

- Luces tan delicioso cuando estás celoso cachorro -lo tomo por sorpresa y puedo abrazarlo para robarle un corto beso antes que logre separarse de mi- nunca nadie podría reemplazarte, mucho menos una pelirroja, odio ese color de cabello -mi cachorro sonríe ante mis palabras que no son para nada falsas- será mejor entrar.

- Tendrás que compensarme el mal momento -le hago un guiño para que se percate que lo digo en broma y así calme su enojo, que aunque su rostro no lo demuestra a simple vista, a mi no puede ocultármelo- me conformo con una mención en tu discurso ¡JAJAJAJA!, es broma neko, hoy no tienes que hablar, no te preocupes.

- Ya veo -lo tomo de la mano para entrar juntos como es debido, al pasar junto a Gushiken puedo ver a su sobrina algo enfadada aunque trata de ocultarlo, seguro la muy idiota ya se veía en primera plana como mi novia- ¿Doi Hayata estaba al tanto de su desinteresada ayuda?

- Mi padre me pidió que no lo hiciese -baja la mirada simulando estar completamente arrepentida, estoy de malas así que por ende en plan de dudar de todas sus acciones- pero…..pensé que sería de ayuda para usted.

- Deja de pensar tanto en ayudar al prójimo cuando realmente no lo necesita -le digo con un tono de voz parecido al que utiliza mi neko cuando está enfadado, como me dice Seto para molestarme "_sus pulgas se me están pegando_"- la próxima vez obedece a tu padre, por algo te dijo que no te prestaras para este estúpida idea.

- Gushiken -siento como mi cachorro me presiona la mano sabiendo que estoy apunto de hacer rodar la cabeza de este entrometido- le prometí a mi Katsuya ser comprensivo por esta noche, así que esta vez dejaré pasar el hecho de que tomes decisiones sin consultarme personalmente.

- No se volverá a repetir señor Kaiba -mi pobre neko está rodeado de lambiscones doble caras, como este que casi llega a rozar el suelo con su frente ante tamaña reverencia que hace.

- Ya que la verdadera y hermosa pareja está preparada será mejor comenzar -el señor Williams da unas indicaciones por su interfono y le indica al par de oportunistas salir del área visual mientras las puertas del gran salón son abiertas- disfruten la velada señores Kaiba.

Como siempre mi cachorro se sonroja al oír como lo llama Williams, Katsuya Kaiba suena realmente bien. En cuanto se abren las puertas del salón somos alumbrados con unos reflectores y recibidos con sendos aplausos de los asistentes, mi cachorro trata de separarse de mi pero enseguida aprieto mas su mano impidiéndolo y como ya es mi costumbre comienzo a acariciarla sutilmente con mi dedo pulgar, mi mirada recorre rápidamente todo el lugar y puedo observar que luce realmente bien, sobrio y elegante, los colores utilizados en la decoración son variados tonos de azul con leves toques de blanco, los arreglos de flores son sencillos pero compuestos por carísimas orquídeas blancas y lirios de un pálido azul cielo surcando estilizadas ramas secas que les quitan el aire afeminado que en otras ocasiones tendrían, avanzamos por el lugar mientras somos seguidos de cerca por el organizador que sigue dando órdenes lo que ayuda a mantenernos alejados de las personas por el momento, incluso algunos ya han comenzado a moverse al salón continuo en donde se realizará la cena, pero pronto somos abordados haciendo desaparecer mi buen humor.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños señor Kaiba!, ¡espero sea un año lleno de felicidad! -le dice un amable señor de unos 60 años, si no me equivoco, a mi neko.

- Gracias por sus deseos señor Ohmiya, le presento a mi prometido Katsuya Jonouchi -me comporto de lo más amable mientras mi cachorro no puede lucir mas sonrojado y sorprendido por mis palabras- Katsuya, el señor Ohmiya es el Secretario del Primer Ministro.

- ¡Encantado de conocerlo señor Ohmiya ¿espero esté disfrutando de la velada? -trato de no lucir demasiado nervioso por estar frente a alguien tan importante, además no se a que viene la extraña presentación de mi neko- es todo un honor contar con su presencia.

- Señor Kaiba usted es realmente afortunado, su prometido es encantadoramente hermoso -Seto me toma de la cintura y me aferra a su cuerpo como si este señor fuera a robarme de su lado- siento envidia de su suerte al ser correspondido por este bello ángel debe estar orgullo de este joven.

- Está en lo correcto, desde que Katsuya por fin me aceptó me siento el hombre mas afortunado -este tipo es de temer cada vez que alguien atractivo y sobre todo joven se cruza en su camino y ahora mira demasiado a mi cachorro.

- Espero tener el placer de verlo de nuevo Jonouchi-kun -me hace un guiño sin que mi neko logre verlo ¿acaso no le tiene respeto a mi novio?- para conocernos mejor.

- Lo mismo digo señor Ohmiya, me encantaría, usted me recuerda tanto a mi adorado abuelito Kohi que vive en Sapporo -al final la amabilidad no era otra cosa que un intento descarado por ligar de este anciano- lamentamos tener que dejarlo pero mi adorado Seto debe ser un buen anfitrión y aún hay muchas personas que desean saludarlo.

- Nos despedimos, espero siga disfrutando la velada señor Ohmiya -trato de huir rápidamente con mi cachorro pues este tipo me pone de malas- cachorro ¿desde cuándo Kohi pasó de ser la mascota de Moki a tu abuelo?, estuve apunto de reírme ante tu ocurrencia, ¿viste su rostro cuando le mencionaste sutilmente que podría ser tu abuelo?

- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de su edad? -le hablo en susurro muy cerca de su oído para que nadie nos escuche- por poco le da un infarto del disgusto.

- No hagas eso cachorro o despertarás al dragón -se separa enseguida pero no demasiado para así seguir hablando- te advierto que si lo haces nuevamente te saco de la fiesta para hacerte el amor en cualquier rincón.

- Concéntrate mejor en ser un buen anfitrión y tal vez recibas un premio -sonríe con malicia ante mis palabras pues le encantan los retos, sobre todo si luego puede disfrutar de las recompensas.

- Eso no está en discusión, tendrás mucho tiempo para premiarme por ser un buen anfitrión -me mira con sorpresa al parecer no recuerda la pijamada- recuerda que Moki nos dejará la mansión para nosotros solos.

- Con todo el jaleo en el instituto y los nervios de la fiesta me había olvidado -en realidad no pensé que mi neko lo recordara hasta el momento en que preguntara que hacían los amiguitos del chibi en la casa de invitados- cambiando el tema, Seto ¿por qué le dijiste a ese anciano que soy tu prometido y no tu novio?

- Es la manera mas sutil y educada para que entendiera que eres totalmente mío -solo me mira asombrado por mis palabras, pero enseguida me sonríe como solo el sabe hacerlo- pero si te molesta podría decirles que eres mi cachorro y que nadie puede tocarte mas que yo que soy tu dueño.

- ¿Ni por un segundo puedes dejar de ser posesivo? -me río de sus tonterías, ya estoy acostumbrado a su forma de ser- tienes tanta suerte que hoy….

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños señor Kaiba! -en cuanto nos volteamos un hombre no muy mayor aborda a Seto y en un movimiento para nada disimulado se antepone entre ambos- ya extrañábamos su presencia, déjeme presentarle a mi hermosa hija Ming- la muchacha es como de mi estatura bastante delgada, de ojos profundamente negros al igual que su cabello que lleva suelto contrarrestando con su vestido rosa, obviamente china al igual que su padre- mi hija tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo en persona.

- Estaba deseosa de conocerlo señor Kaiba, fue una verdadera lástima encontrarme fuera del país cuando nos visitó en Hong Kong -le dice con una vocecita odiosa y acercándose para que Seto la salude con un beso en la mano- mi padre habla maravillas de usted.

- Mucho gusto señorita Liu -creo que estas personas aún no meten en su hueca cabeza que no me interesa lo que ofrecen, extiendo mi mano pero no para saludar, aunque eso sea una mala educación de mi parte, lo que quiero es que mi cachorro regrese a mi lado- Katsuya, ven amor deseo conozcas al gerente de Kaiba Corp. Hong Kong y a su encantadora hija- mi cachorro rodea al idiota de Liu para poder llegar a mi lado- les presento a mi prometido Katsuya Jonouchi -ante mis palabras puedo apreciar el rostro de desilusión de la muchacha.

- ¡Encantado de conocerlos! -los saludo con toda la amabilidad que me es posible en estos momentos- espero se estén divirtiendo, señorita Liu, señor Liu, si nos disculpan debemos marcharnos pues acabo de ver al presidente de la Cruz Roja, Seto ayer me dijo que deseaba hablar con el -creo que jamás me había comportado tan educadamente frente a personas que solo me ignoran- espero nos disculpen.

- No los interrumpimos mas señor Kaiba -se marchan algo enfadados aunque tratan de disimularlo, mientras nosotros caminamos hacia cualquier lugar.

- Eres un grandioso actor cachorro -su falsa sonrisa puede convencer a todo el mundo menos a mi- estabas que le saltabas encima a esa muchacha.

- A ese hombre le faltó poco para pasar por encima de mí con tal de presentarte a su fea hija -realmente era muy atractiva, mi neko solo me abraza y besa mi cabello para calmar mi enfado y el suyo- hay algo que me llama poderosamente la atención neko ¿acaso todos tus ejecutivos y algunos invitados tienen esposas y esposos mucho mas jóvenes que ellos?

- ¿También te percataste de ello cachorro? -por lo visto decidieron no venir con sus cónyuges y así lucir _"la mercancía" _como dice mi ingenioso novio que ahora mira con mucha atención todo el salón- ¿qué tanto buscas cachorro?

- A Moki, aún no logro encontrarlo, espero no esté comiendo demasiados dulces -aunque le dije que debía cuidar su estómago y prometió no hacerlo, es un niño después de todo- luego no querrá cenar.

- Solo por esta noche preocúpate solo de mi, por favor cachorro -le digo melosamente en su oído, nadie pensaría que aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios- Roland dijo que estaría al pendiente, además también está cerca el equipo de seguridad, recuerda que es mi día y como buen novio te exijo consentirme.

- Eres realmente un neko mimoso ¿lo sabías? -le doy un suave golpe en el hombro ante varias miradas curiosas y a la vez sorprendidas al ver que Seto solo sonríe, para no dejarme de mentiroso mi neko me guía al lugar en donde vio se encontraba el Presidente de la Cruz Roja- estás comportándote como un perfecto anfitrión.

- Si no estuvieses a mi lado ya me habría largado de aquí -sostener la mano de mi cachorro me da fuerzas para no haber despedido al par que encontramos antes de entrar- ¿te das cuenta que eres la única persona que logra calmarme?

- Y tu eres el único que logra frenar mi impulsividad -continuamos el camino hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo al cual Seto saluda amablemente y de forma sincera.

- ¡Buenas noches señor Konoé! (1) -este señor es realmente de las pocas personas que realmente me agradan- me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación a pesar de su atareada agenda.

- El agradecido soy yo Señor Kaiba -sonríe mirándonos a ambos esperando que mi neko me presente- espero esté consciente de lo importante que fue para nosotros su enorme donación.

- Déjeme presentarle a Katsuya Jonouchi mi prometido y responsable directo de dicho donativo -el señor Konoé saluda amablemente a mi cachorro que luce realmente sorprendido ante mis palabras.

- Encantado de conocerlo y debo darle mis mas sinceros agradecimientos -hace una pequeña reverencia ante nosotros, yo solo puedo tratar de responderla con algo de torpeza por los nervios- no sabe cuanto nos sorprendió cuando recibimos el llamado de su abogado informándonos su decisión.

- El gusto es mío señor Konoé -sonrío mas relajado al darme cuenta que este señor es sinceramente amable.

- Mi prometido jamás escatima cuando de ayudar a otras personas se trata -el rostro sonrojado de mi cachorro ante mis palabras solo hace que luzca realmente guapo, así que no puedo resistirme y le beso la mano que sostengo- no conozco a nadie tan generoso como el.

- Hacen una pareja realmente hermosa, estoy seguro señor Kaiba que debe alejar constantemente a muchos interesados en su prometido- este señor realmente sabe leer a las personas, solo observo a Seto que luce notoriamente relajado.

- ¿Jono, falta mucho para la sorpresa musical? -dice el chibi abrazándome por la cintura tan de repente que logra balancearme un poco además de interrumpirnos a lo cual yo respondo acariciando su cabello- estoy algo aburrido.

- Señor Konoé, le presento a mi hermano Mokuba -se sonroja al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se había percatado que no estábamos solos- como ha podido percatarse para el todos somos invisibles cuando Katsuya está cerca.

- Mucho gusto señor Konoé, disculpe mi falta de educación -el pobre chibi se separa rápidamente y toma una pose mas formal, no puede estar mas sonrojado, a este neko le encanta molestarnos- espero todo sea de su agrado y se divierta.

- Estoy seguro de que será una velada realmente agradable -se despide con una nueva reverencia a la cual los tres respondemos- me retiro en busca de mi esposa, ya les he robado demasiado de su tiempo.

- Fue un honor conocerlo señor Konoé -respondemos y en cuanto se marcha tomo al peque de la mano para que no se me escape.

Caminamos en dirección al salón donde se llevará a cabo la cena y para alivio de mi neko ya no es abordado en el camino por alguna persona que desee saludarlo personalmente, también ayuda el hecho de que Moki y yo vamos a su lado escuchando la conversación del peque que relata todo lo que ha podido comer y que ya se encontró con nuestros amigos que puedo ver a la distancia cerca de la mesa principal, debo recalcar que la distribución de los asientos de los invitados fue hecha íntegramente por el señor Williams y Gushi algo, a excepción de la mesa principal que fue organizada por mi neko y que no me dejó saber con quienes compartiríamos la cena.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Seto-kun!, y gracias por invitarnos -dice mi amigo Yugi que luce algo extraño con su esmoquin, parece una de esas figuritas de los pasteles de novios- todo es realmente elegante Jono.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, debo decir que es un verdadero honor estar aquí compartiendo tu fiesta sacerdote -a Yami siempre le gusta incomodar a mi neko con esas historias de las reencarnaciones y el antiguo Egipto, mi pobre neko solo hace un gesto en forma de saludo- aunque solo nos hayas invitado para complacer a tu cachorro.

- No molestes Yami, Seto trata de comportarse como una persona sociable y no deseo que por tu culpa se arruine todo -le susurro para que solo mis amigos escuchen.

- Compórtate Yami o me enfadaré contigo -Yugi le susurra también, aunque con una voz algo extraña, a veces puede ser demasiado cambiante su personalidad.

- Ya no digo nada, mejor vamos a ocupar nuestros asientos -mi neko es tan lindo, sin siquiera pedírselo puso a mis amigos en la mesa principal, así podemos hablar con ellos.

- Seto ¿por qué el lugar de Jono es junto a Roland? -escucho decir a Moki y cuando miro indica un lugar algo apartado de mi neko- ¿no se supone que debe sentarse a tu derecha?

- No hagas caso a esa tarjeta Mokuba -hablo lo suficientemente alto para que la o las personas responsables de cambiar la tarjeta con el nombre de mi cachorro escuchen - el señor Williams tiene el orden de los lugares.

- Si son tan amables de ocupar sus lugares señores Kaiba podremos comenzar con la cena -dice a quienes permanecemos de pie.

Veo que Moki se sienta a la izquierda de mi neko, luego viene el tal Gushi, a su lado está Yami y finalmente el señor Ohmiya, para mi sorpresa, bueno ni tan sorpresa pues cuando oí lo del cambio de lugares sospeché de esa tipa la tal Hayata que está cómodamente sentada a la derecha de Seto el cual aún permanece de pie bastante y notoriamente malhumorado conversando con Roland algo que no logro oír, luego el señor Williams le indica a Yugi ocupar un asiento junto a dos puestos desocupados, lo que significa que uno me corresponde a mi, estamos ante tantas personas que no puedo reaccionar como lo hice anteriormente, así que no me queda mas que disimular las ganas que tengo que agarrarla de sus cabellos y sacarla del lado de mi novio, así que solo camino para llegar al lugar que tendré que ocupar con la mejor sonrisa fingida de mi repertorio.

- Señorita Hayata este no es su lugar, sería tan amable de levantarse -el tono que utiliza el señor Williams es suave pero para nada amable, por lo visto tampoco le agrada.

- Pero….aquí dice mi nombre -muestra la tarjeta como si con ello se comprobara que no cometió ningún error, mientras su tío conversa con Ohmiya sin prestar atención.

- Yo mismo dispuse los lugares, así que será mejor que te pares enseguida -le hablo en el peor de mis tonos de voz ¿acaso piensa continuar con sus estupideces?, ya me tiene harto- Gushiken.

- Dígame señor Kaiba -como si tuviese un resorte se pone de pie y enseguida está al lado de mi neko- ¿necesita algo?

- Espero por tu bien que no tengas que ver con esto -no es tan idiota como para seguir con su juego cuando ya ha sido advertido, miro que mi cachorro está cerca de los lugares que aún permanecen vacíos- ¡Katsuya!, te estoy esperando.

- Perdón por el retraso -me extiende la mano para que me pare a su lado y cuando llegó como ha sido su costumbre me acerca a el tomando mi cintura- me distraje un momento.

- La quiero lejos de aquí y trata de que no se cruce por nuestro camino -mi pobre cachorro luce algo triste seguro pensando en todos los malos ratos que hemos pasado- y dile a Hayata que el lunes tendré una charla con el -eso asustará bastante a Hayata padre como para que aprenda a controlar a su hija.

- Si señor Kaiba -la voz de mi neko fue suave pero para nada amable y enseguida la idiota es obligada a salir con su tío, se dirigen a una mesa cercana en donde la sienta bastante enfadada mientras un señor algo mayor le habla, tal parece que se tratara de su padre, luego de oír el mensaje de Seto el pobre hombre luce bastante pálido.

- Será mejor ocupar nuestros lugares cachorro -el solo me sonríe y asiente aún algo apenado por la situación.

Sé que es algo que incomodará un poco a Jono, pero le ayudo a acomodar su silla, el solo me sonríe y por fin da comienzo la cena, mi penúltimo escoyo antes de mi libertad, realmente me arrepiento de haber aceptado toda esta estupidez, solo ha traído malos ratos para ambos, por suerte mientras todos estos gorrones degustan los realmente deliciosos platillos que mi cachorro escogió para la ocasión, tengo algo de calma y nadie osa acercarse a la mesa a interrumpir con algún falso saludo de felicitaciones, algo que me sorprende es que en diversas conversaciones sobre la aburrida vida social a la que estoy obligado muchas veces a llevar por culpa de algún negocio, mi cachorro siempre comenta que él no sabría comportarse adecuadamente ya que no sabría siquiera que tenedor usar entre tantos que siempre hay en una mesa elegante, pero sus modales son realmente exquisitos, bueno como todo en él lo es.

- ¿Acaso me equivoqué con algún tenedor o cuchillo? -le susurro y miro a mi neko, me doy cuenta que él está utilizando los mismos implementos que yo, así que tal vez fue otra cosa- estuve practicando para no equivocarme demasiado y que luego tu pasaras alguna vergüenza por tener un novio tan ignorante.

- Sigo pensando que Ra me bendijo al cruzar nuestros caminos -aunque diga que estudió para comportarse acorde a la situación la elegancia es algo que no se puede aprender y en Jono es algo innato, todo en él es exquisitamente sublime, de eso no hay duda alguna- tu eres el mejor en todo no debes preocuparte por tontos detalles amor, mucho menos cuando te desenvuelves tan bien como lo estás haciendo.

- Te amo mi neko -continuamos comiendo entre mirada y mirada, así en nuestro mundo hasta que veo que Gushi algo se dirige al estrado en donde dará un pequeño discurso en agradecimiento y elogiando a Seto, pero nosotros no le prestamos demasiada atención, por suerte las luces están centradas en él.

- …..y así no me resta más que desear feliz cumpleaños al señor Seto Kaiba -vemos que levanta su copa y todos se ponen de pie para brindar por mí y mientras un par de meseros trae el gran pastel comienza la música del happy birthday cantada por todos los presentes, lo único que me faltaba.

- Se supone que solo sería la música de fondo neko -ya me había dicho que no le gustaba esa cursilería de que te canten- ahora ve con Moki, él te ayudará a apagar las velas.

- Has pensado en todo cachorro -no solo lo digo por lo de la tonta canción cumpleañera, si no en el hecho de que sabía me sentiría más cómodo si no estoy solo realizando el estúpido ritual de apagar las velas, Moki toma mi mano en cuanto me pongo de pie y para la sorpresa de mi cachorro extiendo la mía hacia él, así caminamos hasta el centro del salón y luego de apagar las velas con la ayuda de mis dos amores, me descubro pidiendo un deseo.

- ¿Qué pediste hermano? -Moki le da un beso en la mejilla y enseguida desea averiguar lo ansiado por su hermano.

- Eso no se puede decir Moki o no se cumple -le digo para que deje de atosigar con su curiosidad, mi cachorro me mira divertido por mis palabras y no puedo más que robarle un suave beso en los labios mientras los presentes aplauden con entusiasmo.

- Ahora solo queda tu sorpresa y podrás descansar hasta el próximo año Seto -pobre de mí neko tener que soportar todo en silencio y controlándose de no explotar ante las personas- lo estás haciendo realmente bien.

- Vete olvidando de que participaré nuevamente en algo como esta tontería -sonríe mientras regresamos a la mesa y los meseros comienzan a entregar las porciones del pastel a los comensales- hasta cuando seamos ancianos solo te encargarás de organizar una cena familiar y nada más.

- … -¿próximos años?, ¿ancianos? sus palabras hacen que mi corazón de un salto, al darme cuenta que al igual que yo también piensa que estaremos juntos toda la vida, sumido en mis pensamientos me siento a tratar de comer algo de pastel, pero estoy sumamente turbado.

- Ya te lo he dicho -lo acerco para hablarle al oído no sin antes pasar mi lengua por el y morderle el lóbulo haciendo que se ruborice- me perteneces de por vida cachorro y no pienso dejar que te marches de mi lado.

- Te pertenezco más allá de la muerte y durante toda la eternidad -como me encantaría poder besar a mi neko sin la mirada de tantas personas sobre nosotros, veo que el señor Williams se acerca a nosotros así que pronto será hora de pasar al otro salón.

- Señores Kaiba, serían tan amables de acompañarme al otro salón -por norma el invitado de honor no puede quedarse solo, así que será el primero en salir- preparamos un pequeño salón para que se relaje si no desea entrar antes que el grupo comience.

- Me parece perfecto -tomo de la mano a mi cachorro y nos dirigimos al que será nuestro pequeño refugio, por suerte le pedí a Roland cuidar nuevamente a mi hiperactivo hermanito, así que en cuanto las puertas se cierran tras nosotros aprisiono todo lo que me es posible a mi cachorro- ya me hacía falta tenerte así en mis brazos.

-Me encanta tenerte tan apasionado, pero podrías soltarme un poco -con el ceño fruncido solo hace un poco más estrecho el abrazo- me cuesta respirar Seto.

- Si no hay más remedio -suelto un poco el abrazo y mi cachorro deja salir un gran suspiro- pero antes de ir nuevamente a esa tonta fiesta ¿me darías algo de energía para así soportar lo que se viene?

- ¿Aquí? -miro a los guardias de seguridad y me siento algo cohibido, aunque están algo retirados, pero de igual modo doy comienzo a un muy apasionado beso -¡Kami!, también me hacía falta energía.

- Todo lo que recibo de ti me fascina, pero nada mejor que tenerte así junto a mí -lo beso nuevamente apegándolo más a mi cuerpo, pero la falta de aire como siempre nos está haciendo falta arruinando mis deseos de permanecer dentro de su deliciosa boca, aunque no es lo que logra separarnos finalmente.

- Señores Kaiba lamentamos interrumpirlos -el señor Williams se disculpa con su suave voz, veo que a su lado también está Gushiken- el dj está por terminar su presentación y requerimos de la presencia del festejado.

- No se preocupe, fui yo quien lo retrasó -trato de no mostrarme muy nervioso al ser descubiertos en medio de una sesión de deliciosos y fogosos besos junto con mi neko.

- Señor Kaiba necesito que apruebe la nota de prensa que aparecerá mañana -Gushiken le pasa a mi neko una hoja con algo escrito que Seto lee atentamente.

- Asegúrate que nadie publique el nombre de mi prometido- por su rostro veo que no comprende mis palabras, pero no le pago precisamente para que cuestione mis decisiones, su deber solo es cumplir órdenes- creo que no queda más que ir a donde están los invitados.

Mi cachorro asiente y en cuanto entramos somos invadidos por la música electrónica que el dj está mezclando, puedo ver como Mokuba salta de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música acompañado por el ojón de Moto mientras son observados por Roland y Atemu que no sé cómo pueden hablar en medio de tanto bullicio, algunas personas nos miran con algo de expectación, seguro pensando en cómo me veré bailando este tipo de ritmo, como siempre mi novio se adelanta compensando mis falencias y rodea mi cuello fuertemente a lo que respondo abrazándolo por la cintura y en medio de la pista comenzamos a "bailar" a nuestro propio ritmo, nuestros lentos movimientos contrarrestan con la rapidez de la música. Comienzo a oír algunos murmullos cercanos, comentarios sobre lo posesivo que resulta ser mi prometido y que casi es soportable por lo hermoso y elegante que es, sin dejar pasar el hecho de que como en todos los aspectos de mi vida siempre obtengo lo mejor, otros hablan de lo angelical que luce mi cachorro y que seguramente debe tener alma de mártir para estar a mi lado soportando mi horrible carácter, al parecer mi novio también escuchó esto último pues me mira y sonríe, estamos tan absortos disfrutando de nuestra cercanía que solo nos detenemos cuando la música deja de sonar y al encenderse las luces puedo ver a Mokuba en medio del escenario.

- ¡Buenas noches señoras y señores! -el chibi luce realmente serio, se supone que el "sorprenderá" a Seto con el grupo musical- lamento haber interrumpido mientras disfrutaban de la música pero deseo darle a mi hermano una sorpresa, Seto, espero que este año esté lleno solo de bendiciones y felicidad, gracias por ser mi hermano mayor y gracias también por traer a mi vida a mi segundo hermano favorito Katsuya, te amo hermano, espero que sigas disfrutando esta noche, te lo mereces- en cuanto se baja corre a abrazar a mi neko y luego a mí para marcharse nuevamente, las luces bajan nuevamente y solo alumbran el escenario en donde comienza a sonar la música de fondo.

- ¡Felicidades Seto Kaiba! -se escucha decir a Bill Kaulitz antes de comenzar a cantar en medio del bullicio del público.

- Creo que desde ahora ya no es necesaria mi presencia, es hora de ir a casa -mi cachorro me mira sorprendido ante mis palabras, yo solo camino hasta la salida del lugar mientras me sigue en silencio.

- Pero…Moki deseaba quedarse hasta el final de la presentación -el pobre chibi estará realmente decepcionado- le habías dicho que….

- Yo me iré, Roland se encargará de llevarlos a casa -no pienso quedarme cuando ya nadie se enterará de que abandono la fiesta- solo no seas muy amigable con esos cuando los conozcas.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí solito? -me acerco a él para tratar de sonar y lucir apenado- ¿qué haré yo rodeado de tantos buitres sin que mi neko me proteja?

- Por mi te llevaría, pero sé que deseas oír a esos tipos -aunque no me siento muy feliz dejándolo solo, pero ya Roland sabe que nadie se le puede acercar demasiado- te veré en casa, diviértete, pero no demasiado.

- Eres un neko tan lindo cuando estás celoso -lo tomo de las solapas de su traje y lo atraigo hacia mí para darle un suave beso- vámonos a casa Seto, allí podremos recargar energías sin interrupciones.

- ¿No prefieres quedarte a ver a tu admirado TOM? -realmente no encontré nada impresionante en ese personaje- luego de la presentación los llevarán a conocer al grupo, hasta los tontos de tus amigos están invitados.

- Gracias por haber arreglado eso, pero prefiero estar a tu lado descansando en nuestra habitación a cualquier otra cosa -además estoy algo adormilado, creo que toda la presión que me causó el asistir a esta fiesta tan importante me ha dejado agotado.

- Nobaru le dirá a Roland que ambos nos marchamos -salimos tranquilamente tomados de la mano en busca del automóvil- yo también quiero estar a tu lado, pero no precisamente descansando -el solo sonríe sabiendo que será el comienzo de un gran fin de semana.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Tadateru Konoé:** Presidente de la Cruz Roja Japonesa desde 2005 y Presidente de la Federación Internacional de Sociedades de la Cruz Roja y de la Media Luna Roja.


	23. El deseo de Kaiba

**23.- EL DESEO DE KAIBA**

- Cachorro….cachorro…..cachorro despierta -debe estar realmente agotado como para haberse quedado dormido durante el trayecto al instituto, todo por mí culpa- hemos llegado cachorro dormilón.

- ¿Seto?, ¿en qué momento me quedé dormido?, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando bajaron Moki y sus amiguitos - con todo el cansancio acumulado por los preparativos para la fiesta, los nervios por la misma, sumado al fin de semana que pasamos solos con mi neko no pude descansar bien, aunque no niego que me divertí muchísimo- será mejor que baje para que continúes tu camino al instituto.

- No quise despertarte antes, pero ya estamos frente a la entrada -se veía realmente lindo dormido a mi lado, incluso conduje más lento de lo acostumbrado, fue una gran idea no venir en la limosina, así pude tenerlo mucho más cerca mío- además fue mi culpa el agotarte todo el fin de semana -veo como se sonroja de forma tan adorable seguro recordando nuestros apasionados días de descanso en el que solo nos levantamos de la cama para bañarnos, aunque eso también lo hicimos juntos.

- Eso no….lamento haberme quedado dormido -estoy totalmente agotado pero no cambiaría por nada del mundo este sentimiento de felicidad- es una verdadera lástima que hoy tengamos clases de deportes, espero no estar en el grupo que debe practicar basquetbol, es mejor practicar salto, así descanso mientras llega mi turno.

- Ven aquí mi pobre cachorro -le quito el cinturón de seguridad y lo atraigo hacia mí para darle pequeños besos en su cuello, casi inconscientemente había tratado todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos amándonos en no marcar su delicada piel, algo que sí había hecho la primera vez que hicimos el amor, para no dejar alguna marca que arruine su nívea y hermosa piel, bajo una de mis manos para darle pequeños masajes a su lindo traserito- ¿te duele?

- Para nada, creo que con tanta actividad no hubo ninguna consecuencia -ayer por la noche, luego de casi 40 horas haciendo el amor nos quedamos sin preservativos así que a pesar de la negativa de mi neko lo hicimos solo con lubricante- no te preocupes, me encantó estar lleno de ti.

- Y a mí sentir directamente tu calor amor, realmente estabas dilatado tanto que no despertaste cuando me comencé a mover dentro de ti esta mañana -en realidad con lo agotado que también estaba nos dormimos abrazados y al despertar me percaté que aún estaba dentro de mi cachorro y por si fuese poco el ser un adolescente y darte cuenta que estás unido al amor de tu vida, pues…- no demoré mucho en endurecerme dentro tuyo, tu cuerpo responde instintivamente a mis caricias, nunca pensé que te violaría mientras dormías.

- ¡SETO! -le doy un pequeño golpe en su hombro por lo pervertido de su comentario, con razón tuve un sueño tan delicioso, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente en la realidad, este neko es realmente apasionado- me marcho indignado ¿cómo osaste tomar mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento? -trato de sonar enfadado, pero el muy tramposo sabe que lo digo en broma y solo me abraza y besa no dejándome marchar- neko…ya no sigas…

- No seas malo cachorro solo unos besitos -trato de poner los ojos suplicantes como acostumbra a hacer Moki cuando desea algo- prometo dejarte libre luego.

- Neko no seas malo…..¿acaso no te bastó…..todo el fin de semana? -me aprieta más a su cuerpo y no sé cómo puede ser tan hábil para acomodarme sobre sus piernas- ¡Kami no hagas….eso! -introduce sus manos bajo mi ropa para jugar con mis pezones.

- Contigo nunca es suficiente -continúo con los besos y caricias, conozco muy bien a mi cachorro y pronto comienza a responder de igual modo, aunque no pasamos a mayores, el lugar y el momento no es adecuado para ello.

- Será mejor bajarnos, llevamos mucho tiempo detenidos -no quiero ni pensar que dirán cuando nos vean descender juntos, aunque por lo mal acomodada mi ropa seguro pensarán que discutíamos- al verme contigo varias querrán estar en mi lugar.

- Ni siquiera es la mitad de las personas que querrán lincharme por haber sido tu chofer -aunque mi cachorro no se quiera dar por enterado para mi desgracia tiene muchos admiradores de ambos sexos no solo en nuestro instituto- ¿comemos juntos?

- ¿Comida de verdad? -mi neko me sonríe y logra robarme un último beso ante que abra la puerta.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, sí comida de verdad -aunque como siempre algún beso de mi cachorro será mi postre- bueno es hora de ir a clases.

Sin más remedio nos bajamos del automóvil, puedo ver que ya se encuentran cerca de nosotros los guardias de mi neko así que rápidamente uno de ellos se acerca sin siquiera que ahora el mal humorado de mi novio le ordene algo se pone al volante y se marcha con el vehículo, ya que saben que cuando Seto se dirija a la empresa lo hará en la limosina, como hoy estaba de muy buen ánimo decidió ser el quien condujera, incluso no le importó el hecho de que también vendrían con nosotros los dos amiguitos de Moki que se quedaron el fin de semana. A pesar de habernos demorado un poco aún es temprano y no hay muchas personas alrededor de la entrada, solo un grupo pequeño que conversa animadamente los cuales nos observan con asombro, seguro ante el hecho de ver que no nos estamos matando, escuchamos sus murmullos mientras caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio, pero lo que piensen o hablen es algo que realmente ya no me interesa, que conversen lo que deseen.

- ¡Buenos días Kaiba y Jono-kun! -nos saluda alegremente Yugi a la entrada del edificio, así que nos disponemos a entrar.

- ¡Buenos días Kaiba! ¡Jono buenos días!, los extrañamos al final de la fiesta -nos habla en su tono juguetón que últimamente acostumbra a usar para incomodarnos- ¿dónde se metieron que nadie pudo encontrarlos?, además por más que Yugi te llamó todo el fin de semana no respondiste, estuvo a punto de ir a tu casa.

- Buenos días chicos, pues verán yo estaba cansado….le pedí a Seto irnos y ¿el fin de semana?….pues también cansado -mi neko no dice nada pues sabe lo que trata de insinuar Yami y solo los saluda con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se va rápidamente hacia el salón mientras nosotros caminamos lentamente disfrutando de la conversación- espero que ambos se hayan divertido.

- ¡Fue genial Jono!, debiste quedarte, incluso conocimos al grupo -y pensar que decía que ese tipo de música no le agradaba, pero mejor no me burlo de él ya que me salvó del interrogatorio- hasta Yami se puso nervioso al conocerlos.

- Eso no es cierto Jono, mi aibou exagera -creo que no es para nada exageración ya que luce realmente rojo- solo que nunca había conocido a alguien famoso.

- Yo tampoco había estado cerca de personas tan importantes uno se siente realmente cohibido ¿no piensan como yo?-ambos asintieron a mi pregunta, pude darme cuenta esa noche que mi neko realmente es una persona muy influyente como para convocar a tan variado grupo de personas queriendo congraciarse con él, más de lo que uno pensaría- pensé que en cualquier momento metería la pata, estaba realmente nervioso.

- No parecía, te comportabas como si estuvieses acostumbrado a ese ambiente -me dice Yugi dándome un golpecito en el hombro casi como una felicitación.

- Todo el mundo hablaba de lo elegante y sobretodo hermoso prometido de Seto Kaiba -utiliza una suave vocecita como simulando la de una muchacha, estaba casi seguro que en algún momento Yami sacaría el tema a colación- y tu novio se comportó de lo más posesivo, seguro por ello no te dejó quedarte a conocer a tu idolatrado músico.

- No te burles Yami -como siempre mi amigo le da un fuerte golpe en el costado para que deje de meterse conmigo- no le hagas caso que hoy se ha levantado de lo más antipático.

- No te preocupes Yugi, ya estoy casi acostumbrado a su sentido del humor, en todo caso fui yo quien deseé marcharme con él a pesar de su reticencia inicial -por suerte no está cerca mi neko pues seguramente el sería el blanco de las pesadas bromas del faraón.

Continuamos el resto del camino hablando sobre la fiesta, acotando de vez en cuando sobre lo delicioso del menú, ya lo había dicho, mi amigo a pesar de su estatura es realmente un glotón de primera, me habló de lo bien que lo pasaron y lo alegre que estuvieron en compañía del chibi, realmente Yugi estaba entusiasmado relatándome cada detalle de lo que había vivido esa noche, un par de veces logró hacer sonrojar de vergüenza a Yami, pues me enteré que los integrantes de la banda se sacaron una fotografía con él, en la cual pude comprobar que lucía realmente rojo pero feliz, además que hasta jugaron un par de duelos, también me ratificó algo que Moki me había contado que Yami por poco se desmaya cuando conoció a Bill Kaulitz y que ni siquiera dejaba que se marcharan. Así continué poniéndome al corriente de todo lo que me había perdido al irme con mi neko a disfrutar de nuestra fiesta privada, pero aun así no me arrepiento, hasta que recordé lo que me habían dicho al principio.

- Yugi ¿para qué me necesitabas el fin de semana? -de tanto hablar de la fiesta casi me olvidaba de que me dijo que me había llamado insistentemente- ¿y por qué no llamaste a casa?

- Llamó, pero nos dijeron que los señores habían pedido no ser molestados- dice Yami con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- al parecer estaban muy ocupados ya que ni siquiera respondías tu teléfono Jono, tu novio realmente te debe haber secuestrado y eso explicaría tu rostro algo cansado….mmmm mejor dicho agotado.

- No le prestes atención a Yami -mi amigo siempre me ayuda a salir de algún aprieto, como este al no saber que excusa darles- te llamé porque tu hermana te dejó un recado en mi casa ya que no tenía tu número.

- ¡¿En serio?! -las últimas veces que la llamé para darle mi número no la he encontrado en su casa- ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Que estaría un par de días en la ciudad, según dijo llegan pasado mañana, así que la invité para reunirnos en la tienda -que buena suerte, no tenemos clases con la señora Fujima así que podremos ir con Moki para verla- gracias Yugi por prestar tu casa para reunirnos.

- No necesitas agradecerme nada -en cuanto entramos al salón nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos lugares para seguir hablando, por suerte solo somos nosotros y un par más que se encuentran en el sector opuesto del salón, lo que mantiene relajado a mi neko que trabaja tranquilamente- también me encantará verla nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan alegre cachorro? -se sienta en su lugar poniéndose de costado para poder mirarnos, hasta el cansancio ha desaparecido de su hermoso rostro así que algo realmente bueno debe haber ocurrido- ¿no me digas que suspendieron las clases?

- Seguramente a ti también te encantaría que aquello ocurriese aunque lo niegues, no se trata de eso, Yugi me dice que mi hermana estará en la ciudad por un par de días -desde que la operaron que no la he visto en persona, realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo- nos reuniremos en la tienda, lo que es bueno ya que a ella no le agrada visitar mi casa.

- Antigua casa ¡recuérdalo! -¿cuándo terminará por acostumbrarse a que la casa de su padre ya no es la suya?- creo que tendrás que repetirlo como un mantra, tal vez así se te grabe en tu preciosa cabeza dorada cachorro.

- Mmmmmm ¿qué es un mantra amor? -hago mi cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviese pensando, el solo me mira con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que estoy bromeando y revuelve mis cabellos.

- Dejen de destilar miel o pronto lo de ustedes ya no será secreto -nos regaña Yami, en realidad estábamos comportándonos como si estuviésemos en casa, aunque hablamos bajo no creo podamos ocultar nuestras miradas de cariño del uno hacia el otro- cuando eso ocurra tendrán que rehuir de los curiosos.

- Cambiando de tema, el viernes por todo el alboroto no pudimos darte tu regalo Kaiba-kun -dice Yugi extendiéndole un sobre a mi neko quien lo recibe algo sorprendido.

- Esperamos lo disfruten -acota Yami mirándonos alternadamente con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

- ¿Disfruten? -no sé por qué mi amigo usó la palabra en plural, espero que esto no sea alguna tonta jugarreta que el extraño sentido del humor del ex faraón ha planeado para molestar a mi pobre neko- ¿no se supone que es un regalo para Seto?

- Exactamente este regalo seguro lo disfrutará ya que es para dos personas -sigo sin comprender, al parecer mi neko también ha quedado algo sorprendido y solo mira el sobre que aún sin abrir lo mantiene en sus manos.

- ¡Ábrelo Kaiba-kun!, no te va a morder -definitivamente esto está divirtiendo a mis amigos, por fin Seto se anima y su rostro luce bastante sorprendido, mejor dicho agradablemente sorprendido en cuanto ve el contenido.

- ¡Vaya!, ¡muchas gracias! -¿quién diría que este par tendría una idea tan buena como esta?, estoy casi seguro que fue idea del puercoespín de Atemu- realmente es un grandioso regalo.

- ¿Qué es neko? -su rostro solo demuestra ese brillito que indica cuando algo está tramando su mente de genio- no seas malo y dime que te regalaron.

- Definitivamente eres un cachorro muy curioso -hace esa deliciosa mueca de enfado ante mis palabras y no me queda más que mostrarle el contenido del sobre- y ¿qué opinas cachorro?, ¿acaso no es un gran regalo?

- ¿Una invitación al Onsenji Yumedono(1) para dos personas -jamás pensé que mis amigos le harían un regal neko y menos uno que le ayudará a relajarse- Moki va a estar feliz, ¿debe ser genial conocer el Monte Fuji?

- Es realmente hermoso Jono -me dice Yugi bastante emocionado, al parecer ya conoce el lugar al que mi neko irá- cuando fuimos…..

- Al parecer no comprendiste cachorro, Moto y Atemu desean que tú me acompañes, se supone que disfrutemos de un fin se semana en plan romántico -seguramente ellos ya disfrutaron de algo por el estilo, veo el rostro sonrojado de mi adorable novio y la sonrisa de burla que tiene el idiota de Atemu- dime Moto ¿el cabello de tu novio en algún momento perdió su extraña forma con el vapor?

- ¡SI!, lucía bastante extraño cuando estábamos en el baño privado de nues… -la pregunta de Seto fue tan sorpresiva y relajada que mi amigo habló sin pensar y ahora se arrepiente al ver el rostro pálido de Yami al darse cuenta que su relación amorosa es conocida.

- No tienen que preocuparse, sabemos guardar secretos -le digo a mi amigo haciendo un guiño para que cambie su rostro apenado ante su desliz- ¿desde cuándo están saliendo? -le susurro para que ningún curioso pueda siquiera oírnos por casualidad.

- Una semana -dice orgulloso Yami mientras abraza a un sonrojado pero feliz Yugi- una grandiosa semana.

- Jonouchi, que bien y te encuentro -nos interrumpe Hinoto uno de nuestros compañeros mientras se acerca hasta donde nos encontramos- la maestra de arte te está buscando, algo sobre un trabajo o algo así, tu sabes cómo es uno no puede comprender del todo lo que habla.

- Voy enseguida, gracias Hinoto -seguro me busca en relación a el trabajo que según ella no entregué y que en realidad ella perdió- los dejo unos minutos chicos.

- Te acompaño Jono-kun -dice mi amigo poniéndose de pie rápidamente para impedir mi negativa- con ella siempre es bueno tener otro par de oídos para comprender lo que habla.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, es cierto, voy antes que comiencen las clases, ya regreso neko -le susurro y gracias a que mis amigos se mueven un poco puedo darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios sin que nos vean los pocos presentes- no hagas muchos corajes mientras no estoy.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque no te prometo nada cachorro -mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa sale del salón dejándome con el tonto y embobado de Atemu que mira cómo se va el ojón- al parecer no te extrañarán mucho, ya que ni siquiera se despidió.

- Él es realmente muy tímido -se sienta ocupando el lugar que había dejado Moto para no tener que alzar la voz- sabes, me alegra que todo vaya bien entre ustedes, con todo lo que ha vivido en el pasado Jono merece solo lo mejor.

- Como lo dices, es cosa del pasado -si puedo evitarlo nada ni nadie volverá a lastimar a mi cachorro, el solo merece que la felicidad lo rodee- ahora yo…

- ¡Hey Yami!, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? -grita el mono de Taylor, lo único que me faltaba justo ahora que mi cachorro no está cerca para ver su hermosa sonrisa que siempre me relaja e impide golpear a este orangután- ¿sabes que en estos momentos los considero unos pésimos amigos a ustedes tres?

- ¿Y eso por qué?, que yo sepa no hemos hecho absolutamente nada -dice Atemu algo sorprendido por el comentario del mono idiota- por lo menos que yo sepa ni Yugi ni yo te hemos hecho algo.

- No me esperaron y estuve como idiota parado en la entrada pensando que no habían llegado -me dice mientras se sienta cómodamente sobre la mesa de mi cachorro, maldito animal que no sabe comportarse.

- Cada uno espera como puede -susurro al oír sus palabras, no pude contenerme a acotar algo.

- ¿Dijiste algo idiota?, en todo caso ¿qué haces allí sentado? -me apunta con el dedo de forma descortés y con un notorio enfado- en todo caso hay algo que aún no logro descifrar.

- Con tu pequeño cerebro me parece algo totalmente normal -tal parece que deseara golpearme en cualquier momento pero trata de contenerse.

- No vayan a comenzar con sus discusiones, es mejor retirarnos a nuestros lugares -Atemu trata de llevarse al estúpido mono, pero como buen animal es irracional y permanece de pie junto al puesto de mi cachorro.

- Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos Kaiba o mejor por qué no regresas a tu puesto original, ahora no es obligatorio respetar lo designado por Saito -sabía que tarde o temprano querría sentarse junto a mi cachorro, pero no pienso darle en el gusto.

- Será mejor que dejes de soñar maldito mono -¿acaso piensa que le dejaré sentarse junto a mi cachorro?, este sí que no piensa- de aquí nadie me sacará, me gusta la vista -seguro piensa que me refiero a la visión que se tiene del parque del instituto- menos un estúpido animal como tú.

- Yugi y Jono están muy bien siendo compañeros así que no creo deseen cambiar lugares -con algo de desilusión en sus palabras habla Atemu.

- Deberíamos sentarnos en otros lugares -el idiota continúa tratando de convencer a él puercoespín de cambiarse- y si nos cambiarnos a los últimos puestos de este sector- así podríamos conversar tranquilamente conseguiríamos estar lejos del idiota de Kaiba.

- Yo estoy bien en mi lugar, además siempre me he sentado allí -ahora que son pareja es bastante tentación para Atemu estar cerca del ojón seguramente.

- ¿Por qué no te das por vencido maldito mono y…..

- No me llames así maldito Kaiba -no sé por qué le gusta tanto gritar, como si uno no pudiese oírlo en un tono normal- por qué mejor no te largas a otro sitio, o puedes irte definitivamente del instituto y ya no incomodarnos con tu presencia, seguro estarás mejor en un lugar a tu "_nivel_" -dice en un tono despectivo la última palabra como si eso me fuese a afectar, así que no le presto atención- podrías ocupar tu tiempo libre vigilando que tu novio no te vaya a poner los cuernos, eso sería utilizar tu tiempo.

- No hables así de él -ya le he advertido no mencionar a mi cachorro- él es incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

- Sigo pensando, ¿qué nivel de necesidad tendrá el pobre de tu novio como para soportarte? -¿por qué siempre tendrá que pensar esas idioteces de mi cachorro?, este tipo definitivamente está comenzando a cansarme- puede ser necesidad…..claro, debe ser eso para estar al lado de un témpano de hielo como tú, piénsalo bien te estoy haciendo un favor en aclarar tu privilegiada mente, seguro ese tipo es algún aprovechado que desea tu dinero y por eso t…..

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! -lo tomo de la chaqueta del uniforme y le doy un golpe en el mentón, acto que me relaja, realmente llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto y esta vez no habrá cachorro que me detenga- te dije que no te refirieras así de él.

- ¡Tanto te enfada saber que están contigo por tu dinero? -se limpia el rostro mostrándome una sonrisa de burla, luego de tanto tiempo controlándome no puedo soportar más y me lanzo contra él, ni siquiera Atemu atina a reaccionar ante mis rápidos reflejos.

- Te dije que no toleraría que hablaras mal de él -estoy tan enfadado que ni siquiera dejo de golpearlo mientras le hablo.

El estúpido mono trata de responder los golpes, aunque no deseo hacerlo, trato de medir mi fuerza para no lastimarlo gravemente, sé que mi cachorro no me lo perdonaría y no quiero que por culpa de su idiota amigo tengamos alguna discusión, en otro momento ya habría dejado inconsciente a mi rival, debo confesar que por insistencias de Roland he sido instruido en el Krav Magá(2) y soy realmente bueno, incluso mi cachorro está aprendiendo este estilo pero en un momento de descuido lanza un golpe directo a mi ojo y al girar veo como Atemu trata de intervenir pero es detenido por los espectadores a quienes al parecer les gusta el espectáculo y no desean sea interrumpido, sobre todo ahora que han llegado más curiosos.

- Date cuenta que te estoy haciendo un favor abriéndote los ojos -sus palabras suenan sarcásticas y llenas de un extraño tono que en estos momentos no logro identificar- nadie estaría a tu lado sin esperar algo a cambio.

- ¡Basta Tristán! -escucho gritar a Atemu pero nosotros solo continuamos con los golpes- te arrepentirás tarde o temprano de tus palabras.

- Eres un maldito que envidia el hecho de que encontré alguien que me ama mientras tú estás solo -la envidia puede ser algo que realmente no deja pensar racionalmente a las personas, pero al parecer mis palabras lo enfurecen mucho más y golpea con renovadas fuerzas.

- Que tu adorado novio se comporte como una perra en celo contigo no significa que te ame -la ira que siento en estos momentos no puedo contenerla y le lanzo una patada que va directo a su cara, por su grito y la sangre que recorre su rostro es más que seguro que le he quebrado la quijada.

- ¡JAMAS VOLVERAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ÉL MALDITO TAYLOR! -cuando estoy por lanzarle un golpe al estómago siento un fuerte grito que me paraliza y un azote en mi espalda.

- ¡DETENGANSE! -solo espero que no esté relacionado con lo que acabamos de averiguar con Yugi….

FLASH BACK

- SeñorJonouchi letengouna gran noticia, acabadeganarelprimerlugardel concursodecreacióndenuevascartasde duelo -lo dice todo tan rápido que no creo haber entendido correctamente.

- ¿Qué gané un concurso de creación de cartas de duelo? -por suerte esta vez asiente con su cabeza, así que tengo una de mis dudas aclaradas- ¿pero cómo?, yo no me inscribí en ningún concurso?

- Su trabajo llevaba adjunto un boceto de una carta de duelos y por un descuido mío fue visto por mi esposo quien había escuchado de este concurso y -la pobre trata de hablar lentamente para que pueda comprender todo lo que dice- me animó a enviar su trabajo…

Ahora recuerdo a que bosquejo se refiere la señora Riashi, estaba tan aburrido ese día que comencé a dibujar algunos garabatos para pasar el tiempo, ni siquiera había podido discutir con mi neko ya que no se había presentado ese día, según me enteré después gracias a Moki, había viajado a la ciudad de Tokio por el día, así que en medio de esa fatiga se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, realmente me había inspirado pues incluso escribí en un recuadro la estrategia que se debía llevar a cabo para poder utilizar su poder, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el imbécil de Saito apareció así que rápidamente oculté todo en mi carpeta de arte.

-…..el premio en dinero es de 20 millones de yenes, aquí está la dirección en donde debe estar esta tarde para recibir su premio.

- Realmente estoy muy sorprendido -con ese dinero podré casi saldar mi deuda con Yugi, además que la carta la hice pensando en Seto, espero que cuando la vea le guste- muchas gracias por enviar mi dibujo, no sé cómo pagárselo.

- De nada, es todo un orgullo que uno de mis alumnos haya resultado ganador -me dice sonriendo a lo que correspondo enseguida- solo espero que vote por mí en la competencia como maestro del año -ambos reímos por la broma que ha hecho- será mejor que regrese a su salón, seguro deseará informarle a sus amigos las buenas nuevas.

- Gracias nuevamente -le digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del salón de maestros.

- ¿Para qué te necesitaba la maestra Riashi? -mi amigo no puede ocultar su curiosidad.

- Gané un premio en dónde bus…..

- ¡Buenos días Moto-kun, Jonouchi-kun! -nos saluda Taki, un chico con el cual compartimos clases de manualidades y que además va a la misma escuela de karate que Tris.

- ¡Buenos días Takeru-kun! -saluda alegremente Yugi, aunque no puede disimular la decepción debido a que fuimos interrumpidos y no logró enterarse de todo el chisme.

- Hola Taki ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? -creo que los buenos modales de mi amigo se me están contagiando.

- Con muchísimo trabajo, no solo el viernes tuvimos esa fiesta también el sábado, así que solo trabajo, no como ustedes que de seguro se divirtieron en el cumpleaños -creo que en estos momentos luzco igual de ojón que mi amigo al oír sus palabras- tienes mucha suerte de tener un novio como Kaiba -esto último lo dice un poco más bajo para que ni siquiera Yugi escuche- él es realmente muy amable y gentil contigo, todos los invitados lo comentaban.

- Gra…gracias -no sé cómo pudo enterarse si ni siquiera sabía que estaba invitado, de otro modo mi neko lo hubiese dicho.

- ¿Pero?, ¿cómo te enteraste? -pregunta Yugi al ver que no soy capaz de reaccionar.

- Fui mesero en esa fiesta, te vi cuando llegaste al salón -pero que yo recuerde no lo vi en el grupo de meseros, espero no haber pasado por su lado y no saludarlo- no pongas esa cara, yo estaba encargado solo del sector del bar, por eso no podías verme.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! -Yugi rompe a reírse junto con Taki, no quiero ni pensar que cara puse- con razón yo tampoco te vi, no me acerqué por el bar.

- Todas las personas comentaban lo enamorados que lucían y que conforman una gran pareja -me encanta poder oír que no lucimos tan opuestos como algunas veces lo siento- es realmente divertido todo lo que hablan esos riquillos con unos cuantos tragos encima.

- Taki….yo -no sé cómo pedirle que no comente con otras personas que conoce mi relación con Seto- deseo pedirte que no le digas a nadie, pretendo conservarlo como secreto, no quiero que los chismosos…..

- No tienes que preocuparte, aunque no existiera un contrato que me obliga a callar lo que haya visto en esa fiesta, le prometí a Taylor que no se lo contaría a nadie -¿cómo es eso de que Tris está enterado de mi relación?, ¿desde cuándo lo sabrá y por qué no me ha dicho nada?, al igual que Yugi ambos lucimos algo confundidos- será mejor dejarlos, mi clase es en el otro edificio y ya estoy retrasado.

- Hasta luego y gracias Takeru -por lo menos sé que no es una persona de andar contando chismes, así que me quedo más tranquilo.

- Será mejor regresar Jono, luego podrás preguntarle directamente a Tris sobre lo que sabe -el tono de voz de mi amigo suena algo preocupada- pero dime por fin ¿para qué te necesitaba la maestra?

- A si….gané un concurso ¿recuerdas la carta que había dibujado en clases? -mi amigo me vio terminando los detalles ese día.

- ¡Claro!, era una carta grandiosa -mientras nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón vemos a varias personas casi caerse al tratar de ver algo en el interior del mismo.

_- ¡Basta Tristán! _-escucho gritar a Yami, trato de acercarme y así poder ver qué ocurre en el salón- _te arrepentirás tarde o temprano de tus palabras._

-¿Qué está pasando Jono? -me dice Yugi ya que con su estatura no puede ver lo que pasa.

- No lo sé amigo, pero trataré de entrar -trato de empujar a los mirones para que nos dejen espacio y entrar al salón pero antes de lograrlo continuamos oyendo los gritos.

_- Sigo pensando, ¿qué nivel de necesidad tendrá el pobre de tu novio como para soportarte? _-ese es Tris gritándole a alguien pero estos estúpidos no me dejan mirar bien- _puede ser necesidad…..claro, debe ser eso para estar al lado de un témpano de hielo como tú, piénsalo bien te estoy haciendo un favor en aclarar tu privilegiada mente, seguro ese tipo es algún aprovechado y desea tu dinero y por eso t….._

_- _¡Déjennos pasar! -ya me estoy desesperando pues no quiero que lo que estoy imaginando sea verdad.

- _¡Cállate de una buena vez!_ -lo que tanto temía y no quería aceptar, esa es la voz de mi neko, ¿qué habrá hecho Tristán para hacerlo enfadar tanto?- _te dije que no te refirieras así de él._

- No puede ser -miro a Yugi quien luce realmente preocupado y con toda la fuerza que tengo comienzo a empujar a estos idiotas que nos impiden el paso.

- _¿Tanto te enfada saber que están contigo por tu dinero? _-no puedo creer que sabiendo de quien se trata Tristán pueda decir aquellas horribles palabras con tal de molestar a Seto.

- _Te dije que no toleraría que hablaras mal de él _-se ve tan enfadado.

Luego de lo que parece una eternidad logramos llegar y lo primero que veo es a mi neko lanzarle una patada directo al rostro a Tristán provocando que éste suelte un grito ahogado de dolor y luego mostrar su cara ensangrentada, miro realmente sorprendido todo el espectáculo, un par de nuestros compañeros sosteniendo a Yami para que al parecer no intervenga en la pelea mientras otros disfrutan del show, Seto con su frente con un notorio corte al igual que su ojo derecho luce un gran golpe, su inseparable gabardina blanca salpicada de sangre que junto con su uniforme lucen desordenados, su cabello algo alborotado y húmedo por el ejercicio, no parece la misma persona pulcra de todos los días.

- ¡DETENGANSE! -solo espero que no esté relacionado con lo que acabamos de averiguar con Yugi, mi neko se gira al oír mi grito y Tristán aprovecha para lanzarle una patada en su costado derecho- ¡TRISTAN! -el golpe por poco lanza a Seto contra la esquina de la mesa del maestro, si mi neko no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo poniendo su mano para amortiguar el golpe se había dado de lleno contra ella.

- Ahora todos pueden confirmar lo que eres realmente -me pongo de pie para dar por finalizada esta pelea- tu no mereces la pena, eres un maldito cobarde.

- ¡Señor Taylor, señor Kaiba!, los veré en mi oficina pero primero vayan a la enfermería -escuchamos la voz del director, a la hora que aparece, cuando todo ya ha terminado, lo miro y luce bastante enfadado- el resto de ustedes a sus respectivos salones.

Ante nuestro asombro vemos partir a un muy lastimado y asustado Tristán caminar hacia la salida con algo de esfuerzo, tanto que debe finalmente ser ayudado por Yami, luce realmente molido, mi neko sí que es un buen peleador ya que logró dejar en ese estado a Tristán, bueno no es para menos con todas esas clases de defensa personal, las que me dijo toma desde que llegó a casa de Gozaburo, es bueno en todo lo que hace, lo miro y lo veo buscar sus cosas e irse tras el director, obviamente no obedecerá aquello de ir a la enfermería, así que será mejor que busque mi mochila para poder encontrarlo fuera del despacho de éste y así irnos a casa y que lo revise su médico de confianza, muy Seto Kaiba podrá ser, pero definitivamente, por lo menos de un día de castigo no se librará.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Fuji Onsenji** **Yumedono Ryokan: **el Ryokan (tipo de alojamiento tradicional que originalmente se creó para hospedar visitantes a corto plazo), está situado a sólo 500 metros del lago Kawaguchiko. El hotel se encuentra a solo 10 minutos en taxi de los parques Nagasaki y Oishi y ofrece magníficas vistas al monte Fuji.

**(2) Krav Magá: **sistema de defensa personal utilizado por las fuerzas de defensa de Israel creado por Imi Lichtenfel. No se trata de un deporte de combate ni de un arte marcial tradicional o moderno, y varias de sus técnicas podrían considerarse anti-deportivas, pero se debe a que la finalidad del sistema no es obtener la victoria en un combate, sino salir con vida de un enfrentamiento real, haciendo uso de cualquier medio disponible.


	24. Toda acción tiene su reacción

**24.- TODA ACCION TIENE SU REACCIÓN**

Me siento tan confundido y avergonzado de solo recordar lo que mi supuesto amigo Tristán le dijo a mi neko para molestarlo, ¿acaso pensará eso de mí?, ¿y si Seto al enterarse de que todo lo que dijo lo hizo sabiendo la identidad de su novio? No quiero seguir llenándome la cabeza de preguntas a las cuales no tengo una respuesta, pero por más que lo intento no logro quitar de mi cabeza esas palabras tan crueles, ¿tanto es el odio que le tiene a Seto que no le importa referirse en esos términos de mí?, ¿tal vez es eso lo que piensa precisamente de mi relación con mi neko?, si él, que me conoce desde que llegué a esta ciudad me cree capaz de utilizar a Seto para obtener algún beneficio ¿qué puedo esperar piensen las personas cuando nuestra relación se haga pública?, ya no quiero pensar en ello, solo sirve para llenarme la cabeza de malos pensamientos que no deseo me confundan más de lo que lo estoy.

- No necesitabas venir conmigo cachorro -no me responde, solo continúa mirando por la ventana de la limosina, debe estar realmente enfadado conmigo- deseo que hablemos, cachorro.

- Aquí no, hablaremos en casa -no puedo siquiera mirarlo por toda esta vergüenza que siento por lo sucedido.

Cuando salí de la oficina del director luego de recibir un largo discurso de casi 20 minutos sobre mi poco adecuado comportamiento y un sinfín de consejos sobre cómo aprender a controlar mi impulsividad y mal carácter, por suerte solo se limitó a consejos y pasó por alto el motivo de la pelea con Taylor, salí de ese lugar con cuatro días de suspensión a menos que me disculpara en frente de mis compañeros por mi pésima actitud, es decir estaré libre de venir a este manicomio hasta el próximo lunes, pero bueno, eso es lo que menos me interesa, en cuanto salgo lo primero que veo es a mi cachorro esperando por mí con su rostro de pocos amigos que conozco a la perfección, pues era el que siempre me ponía cuando lo molestaba al principio de conocernos.

- No te enfades cachorro yo…..yo traté de controlarme y….-nunca desde que somos pareja habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, maldito mono, todo por su gran bocota provocó esto, pero ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos le permitiría hablar así de la persona que ama y no callarlo a golpes?

- Sé que trataste -mi voz suena algo apagada y casi como un susurro, por suerte estamos llegando a casa así que bajo rápidamente- vamos el médico debe examinarte.

- No quiero ningún médico -no quise sonar tan molesto, pero me exaspera el que ni siquiera me mire, sabía que llegado el momento, ante alguna discusión mi cachorro estaría del lado de sus tontos amigos, pero no imaginaba cuanto iba a doler su actitud- necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Pero? ¿y tus heri…..? -ni siquiera me deja terminar la frase cuando me está tirando del brazo para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación.

- Cachorro…..-en cuanto cierro la puerta trato de que escuche mis razones pero no acabo de terminar la frase y lo veo abriendo su linda boquita para interrumpirme.

- Espera yo….. -me mira algo enfadado por no dejarlo hablar pero debo aclararle lo ocurrido.

- Solo déjame hablar -como sé que querrá interrumpir nuevamente lo aprisiono contra la pared más cercana y cubro su boca con mi mano, sé que no es nada ortodoxo este método pero con mi cachorro no se pueden utilizar medios más normales- sé que estás enfadado conmigo por golpear a ese idiota que tienes por amigo, no pude controlarme, no podía dejar que hablara así de ti -me mira casi con desesperación seguramente esperando a que lo deje en libertad, pero no puedo hasta que por lo menos me logre comprender aunque sea un poco, mi cachorro se mueve casi bruscamente para que lo suelte y con tanto movimiento no me queda de otra- por favor trata de comprender mis sentimientos, aunque él no sepa que a ti es a quien ofende yo sí lo sé y al oír sus palabras yo….

- ¡LO SABE! -me siento en la cama ocultando el rostro de mi neko, no deseo vea mi cara cubierta de lágrimas y avergonzado por las palabras de Tristán, dijo cosas realmente hirientes- no sé desde cuando esté enterado de lo nuestro, pero todo lo que dijo lo hizo a sabiendas de a quién ofendía -trato de calmarme mientras le hablo, el solo se sienta junto a mí y me abraza como acostumbra hacerlo.

- ¿Explícame cómo es que sabe de nosotros? -por fin se siente más calmado, ya no solloza como al principio- relátame todo como si tuviese tu IQ -me da un leve golpe en el hombro, aunque dolió un poco me demuestra que está mucho más calmado.

- Luego de ir donde la maestra…..

Mientras me habla del encuentro con ese amigo del maldito de Taylor y el relato que les hizo sobre cómo se enteró de nuestra relación, además que piensa que lucimos muy bien juntos, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta que eso es más que obvio, pero bien según dice mi cachorro en un encuentro el fin de semana con ese maldito le habló de lo que vio en la fiesta, eso me hizo enfurecer nuevamente, lo único en que puedo pensar es en ¿cómo sabiendo que mi novio era su amigo pudo decir aquellas barbaridades?, solo puedo abrazarlo y acercarlo más a mi cuerpo para poder reconfortarlo y a la vez calmar mi furia, no quiero ni pensar lo que había hecho si me hubiese enterado de que todas las hirientes frases que dijo para molestarme lo hizo sabiendo que a quien ofendía era su amigo ¿tanto odio me tendrá como para incluso herir a mi cachorro?, solo espero que no haya escuchado todo lo que dijo sobre él, espero no cruzarme con ese idiota muy pronto o definitivamente saldrá no solo con su mandíbula fracturada por todas las idioteces que salieron de su hocico.

- Seto, Seto me estás apretando, no me dejas respirar -realmente está tenso, ya que a medida que le hablaba poco a poco fue apretándome más a su cuerpo.

- Lo siento -mi pobre cachorro luce algo sonrojado de tanta presión que puse en mi abrazo- dime cachorro….tu…..¿qué pudiste oír durante la pelea?

- Todo, bueno….eso creo -me pongo de lado para poder mirarnos a los ojos- lamento que por mi culpa tengas que pasar todo esto Seto, solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que dijo es…..

- Lo que ese maldito diga o deje de decir no tiene importancia para mí -lo abrazo y pongo mi cabeza en su hombro para así poder oler su delicioso aroma- es alguien que no me interesa, dime ¿ya hablaste con él? -me mira algo sorprendido por mi pregunta, seguro piensa que estoy en contra de que lo haga, algo que es cierto, pero no puedo interponerme entre mi cachorro y sus amigos- supuestamente es tu amigo y seguro deseas algunas respuestas de su parte.

- No, por el momento no quiero hablar con el -su rostro denota algo de alivio, pero también mucha incertidumbre ante mis palabras- estoy demasiado enfadado, si lo veo en estos momentos no creo poder comportarme como una persona racional.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!, cachorro tu jamás has sido una persona racional -frunce el ceño de esa manera tan adorable que no puedo resistir robarle un pequeño beso- mmmm.

- ¿Te duele tu labio? -puedo apreciar un corte en su labio inferior, ahora me lamento no haberlo obligado a ser revisado por el médico en cuanto llegamos a casa- iré a buscar algo para limpiar tus heridas así evitaremos se infecten y sanaran más pronto.

- ¿Para qué hacerlo?, tus besos son mi mejor cura -trato de atraparlo, pero como siempre es más rápido y huye hacia el baño regresando segundos después con un botiquín de primeros auxilios- así que serás mi enfermero personal, de haberlo sabido te habría comprado un sexy uniforme.

- Deja de bromear -su rostro luce tan sexy a pesar de tener varias huellas de sangre y uno que otro golpe- te ayudo a quitarte esa ropa manchada, lamento que tu gabardina favorita esté arruinada y todo por mi culpa.

- Yo no, valió la pena con tal de poner en su lugar a ese….mono -mientras limpia mi rostro con toda la suavidad que le es posible, veo su mirada apagada y notoriamente triste- cachorro, necesito saber algo -solo asiente con la cabeza y simulando una sonrisa trata de mantener su vista en mi boca para no verme a los ojos- ¿desde cuándo está al tanto ese mono de tu maquiavélico plan para desfalcarme?

- ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO HARIA AL…..?! -lo miro y veo esa adorable sonrisa casi idéntica a la que Moki utiliza cuando ha hecho alguna travesura- no sabía que te gustara tanto bromear.

- Lucías demasiado triste y serio -me sonríe, esta vez es una sonrisa sincera que no se marcha de su rostro mientras limpia la herida de mi boca- ahora si eres el cachorro que amo, definitivamente la seriedad no va contigo.

- Bobo, mejor deja que vea ese corte en tu frente, al parecer pronto también tendrás un hermoso morado en tu ojo -trataré de dedicarme a atender a mi neko y no seguir pensando en las palabras de Tristán, cuando hable con el podré obtener las respuestas que busco.

- ¿Cómo luce? -espero no verme muy mal, aunque ese mal nacido de Taylor debe estar realmente mucho peor- no puedo ir por allí con un ojo morado.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, aunque tus heridas te lucen realmente, bueno para mí siempre luces guapo, así que no soy muy objetivo en lo que respecta a ti -solo me mira y se deja hacer las curaciones, aunque el alcohol con el cual lo limpio le incomoda un poco, pues aunque trata no puede ocultar del todo algunos gestos de dolor- ya estoy por acabar con la limpieza, según mi humilde opinión el corte de la frente no necesitará de sutura, con una bandita y listo.

- Mientras no sea alguna de esas de las que utilizas cuando Moki se lastima estoy de acuerdo en usarla -mi cachorro tiene una gran colección de esas banditas con diversos motivos infantiles- eres realmente bueno haciendo esto.

- Tengo algo de práctica -entre todas las _"cualidades" _que mi padre posee, el acostumbra a llegar con diversos golpes y yo era el encargado de ayudarlo en sus curaciones, ya que por su lamentable estado etílico no podía hacerlo solo- aunque jamás había pasado por mi cabeza el que utilizaría mis conocimientos de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas que sufrió mi novio al defender mi honor, eres todo un caballero de blanca armadura ¡JAJAJAJA!

- Entonces tu eres mi virginal damisela en peligro, aunque lo de virginal, pues bueno -presiona un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario la bandita en mi frente lo que logra que me duela un poco- ¡auch!

- ¡Ups!, creo que lo hice con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria -le sonrío con burla ya que si debe haberle dolido por como luce su ceño fruncido.

- No seas vengativo cachorro, no lo decía por molestarte -esta vez si logro atraparlo por la cintura y hago que se siente en mis piernas- me encanta tenerte así entre mis brazos y oler tu delicioso aroma cachorro mío.

- Y a mi estar contigo calmados y disfrutando de nuestra cercanía -realmente puedo evitar ser cursi cuando se trata de mi neko, pero eso no me incomoda- por qué mejor no nos recostamos y descansamos, yo aún estoy algo cansado y tú también necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

- Me encantaría que hiciéramos otras cosas aparte de descansar en nuestra cama -me sonríe y se levanta de mis piernas, toma mi mano y me guía para recostarnos abrazados en la cama- pero creo que sí estoy algo cansado cachorro, sabes nunca he dormido una siesta en mi vida ¿y tú?

- Yo tampoco, bueno exceptuando lo que dormía en el instituto -a veces realmente quedaba agotado con todo lo que trabajaba- pero esta a tu lado seguro será una grandiosa siesta, oye Seto, ¿te regañó mucho el director?

- Habló sobre idioteces como el controlar el temperamento y cosas similares, pero no le presté demasiada atención -en realidad a ese hombre nadie le presta atención a sus larguísimos discursos- estaba preocupado por tu reacción debido a que me había peleado con el estúpido mono.

- A el seguro lo suspendieron, pero no es algo que le preocupará mucho no es muy adicto a los estudios que digamos -seguro mañana mis amigos me cuentan lo que ocurrió con el, ya que estaba tan enfadado que no me quedé a saber de su estado- pero ¿cuánto tiempo te castigaron? ¿o no te castigaron?

- A menos que me disculpara enfrente de la clase me darían el resto de la semana de suspensión -el rostro de mi cachorro demuestra que no necesita que ahonde en si acepté esa condición- así que qué opinas de acompañarme en mis días de descanso obligado?

- MMMMMMM, no lo creo -me abraza y gira poniéndose sobre mi para comenzar a besar mi cuello, algo que sabe me encanta- no hagas trampas que no lograrás convencerme de cambiar de opinión.

- Esta bien, tú ganas cachorro -solo era una broma ya que no deseo que por mi culpa pierda clases, además que con el mono fuera del instituto me siento mas tranquilo- ¿regresarás a clases hoy?

- No, tengo mucho sueñito y cuando me abrazas así me siento tan cómodo que enseguida me relajas -mi neko me acerca a su cuerpo para poder posar mi cabeza cerca de su corazón cuyos latidos acompasados me van dejando caer lentamente en un relajante sueño- buenas noches Seto.

- Buenas no tan noches cachorro -puedo ver que realmente estaba cansado ya que enseguida se ha dormido.

Estiro mi brazo para tomar el control remoto que maneja las cortinas de la habitación y cierro para dejarnos en una semi penumbra mientras nos cubro con una manta, el suave respirar de mi cachorro sobre mi pecho me hacen también caer en un delicioso y relajante sueño.

Nunca había tomado una siesta en mi vida, realmente he dormido apaciblemente, pero bueno eso no es nada difícil si con quien comparto este momento es mi cachorro, a su lado todo me resulta agradable y reconfortante, si no fuese porque realmente ya he dormido suficiente, puedo ver la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche percatándome que ya falta poco para que Moki salga del colegio, no despertaría a mi cachorro por nada del mundo, además que debo ir a la empresa pues tengo bastantes pendientes debido a mi escapada el fin de semana y no se que cuantas citas más, así que comienzo a levantarme esperando tontamente que mi adorable cachorro no interrumpa su sueño, pero sé que es algo imposible pues ni siquiera me he movido unos centímetros y ya veo sus hermosos ojitos observándome.

- ¿Qué hora es neko? -con lo bien que dormí tal vez hasta termine acostumbrándome a tomar una siesta diariamente.

- Las cuatro menos cinco -me mira asombrado y de un solo salto sale de la cama como si tuviese un resorte que lo impulsa dejándome sin tiempo a reaccionar, así que permanezco recostado en la cama- ¿por qué estás tan apurado?, hoy no tienen clases con la señora Fujima.

- Debo encontrarme con la maestra Riashi en el centro de la ciudad en 30 minutos, apenas me da tiempo de darme un baño rápido -sin importarme nada me voy desnudando por el camino hasta el cuarto de baño ante la atónita mirada de mi neko- no quiero hacer esperar a la maestra.

- Si sigues haciendo eso -le digo señalando al striptease que está realizando de forma inconsciente- no creo que pueda dejarte salir de nuestra habitación.

- No digas boberías neko -me meto rápidamente al cuarto de baño, así no podrá seguirme, Kami, dormía tan bien abrazado a Seto que ni siquiera recordé el premio que me entregarían- ¿crees qué alguien me podría llevar neko? -le grito mientras me doy una ducha rápida- es que no creo poder llegar a tiempo.

- No necesitas preguntar cachorro -jamás se había bañado y vestido en menos de 3 minutos, solo lo veo tratando de arreglar su cabello que ni siquiera se ha secado, realmente luce muy guapo- ¿por qué te debes reunir con esa maestra?, ¿tiene alguna relación con lo que te habló esta mañana?

- Si y mucha, pero deseo que sea una sorpresa para ti -me mira algo enfadado al no contarle de que se trata todo el asunto- con todo el ajetreo de esta mañana solo Yugi sabe algo, pero no todos los detalles, así que cuando termine ¿te puedo visitar en tu oficina para contarte todo?

- Claro que si amor, no se para que preguntas sabiendo que me fascinará que vayas, así podríamos regresar juntos -además podré ver como se comportan mis empleados cuando mi cachorro vaya a buscarme- creo que también tendré que bañarme antes de salir, cachorro ¿crees qué con unos anteojos se cubra el morado de mi ojo?

- Sí, no te preocupes no es un golpe muy grande -el que no podrá cubrir sus magulladuras definitivamente es Tristán, sí que se veía mal- lucirás mucho mas guapo de lo normal con ese look misterioso.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, creo que tienes razón, luciré muy bien en la conferencia de prensa que tengo hoy, definitivamente aumentaré mis admiradoras -me mira con el rostro enfadado ante mi comentario- en menos de 40 minutos debo estar en el lugar y antes debo pasar por Kaiba Corp.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no te apresuras? -trato de pasar por alto sus palabras, pues sé que solo lo hace para darme celos, lo veo y aún sigue recostado mirando como termino de arreglar mi cabello- que yo sepa Kaiba Corp. está a casi 20 minutos de la mansión y tu aún ni siquiera te das un baño.

- Iré en helicóptero, así que en menos de 5 minutos estaré en la empresa -me mira sorprendido ante mis palabras- ¿no sabías que tenemos un helipuerto?

- Me suponía que como todo edificio importante Kaiba Corp. posee uno -creo que los golpes que recibió hoy han desordenado las neuronas de mi neko- pero aún así te demorarás más de 5 minutos en llegar a un helipuerto para trasladarte.

- Cachorro -me levanto de la cama y me acerco a el para abrazarlo, realmente luce muy guapo con todo lo que se ponga- ¿nunca te habías fijado que nuestra casa tiene su propio helipuerto y que este y el helicóptero están cruzando la arboleda?

- ¡¿HEE?!, pensé que ese sector era algún parque ya que incluso esta cercado, uno de esos lugares que son para disfrute de las personas ricas de esta comunidad, ya sabes, las famosas áreas verdes en donde nadie puede construir -me mira con una mezcla de incredulidad al oír mis palabras y me abraza mucho mas fuerte acercándome a su pecho- debí darme cuenta que correspondía a la mansión cuando vi al jardinero venir de ese lugar ¿soy realmente estúpido cierto?

- No, eres realmente adorable -todo en su personalidad hace que me enamore mas de él, algo que pensaba realmente imposible, pero como siempre los sentimientos por mi cachorro son algo que ni siquiera yo puedo descifrar- además desde que vives aquí no lo he utilizado, a veces hasta yo me olvido de el.

- Entonces el chofer de ese aparato ¿también trabaja en la casa? -aunque no he visto a nadie que me resulte remotamente parecido a un aviador, tal vez no utiliza un uniforme como los de los aviones?

- El piloto del helicóptero la mayor parte de las veces soy yo -me fascina ver su rostro de asombro, sobre todo cuando soy yo el causante de tal suceso- aunque también Roland sabe pilotear.

- Sigo pensando que tengo un novio realmente genial, yo apenas y estoy tratando de aprender a conducir -mi neko ha resultado ser un maestro realmente bueno y comprensivo- si no fueses tan paciente con mi torpeza ni siquiera podría manejar en línea recta como lo hago ahora, incluso ya no choco con las masetas o árboles del jardín -realmente este lugar es inmenso, ya que solo el jardín trasero tiene varias hectáreas y allí es donde mi adorable novio me da clases de manejo todas las tardes antes de cenar.

- ¿Y quién no trataría de serlo si cada vez que haces algo bien me besas? -hasta yo pensaba que tendría poca paciencia, pero verlo tan feliz cuando aprende algo nuevo, incluso el solo sentarse en el Audi modelo TT RS Coupé, que compré sólo porque había oído que era su favorito un día mientras mi cachorro conversaba con sus tontos amigos lo llenó de felicidad, aunque la excusa que le di para comprar un vehículo especialmente para las prácticas fue que no deseaba que estropeara mis automóviles de colección mientras aprendía, eso sí que con Moki fueron los encargados de elegir el color- por suerte no contraté a un maestro particular que te enseñara o ya tendría unos cuernos de antología.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, eres tan lindo, pero bueno neko ya se me esta haciendo tarde así que con toda la pena del mundo te abandono -me acerco a el y le doy un beso bastante profundo que como siempre mi tramposo novio trata de llevar a otro nivel- te veo mas tarde, ya me tengo que marchar.

- Dile a Nobaru que te lleve, ¿a menos que desees ir en otro automóvil y que el te siga como siempre? -eso es por lo menos lo que siempre ocurre, Moki y mi cachorro se marchan luego de clases con Roland y sus escoltas los siguen en un par de automóviles a una distancia relativamente cercana- no te olvides pasar por la empresa a explicarme todo, ya vez que tu curiosidad se me ha contagiado.

- Pierde cuidado neko, no creo demorar demasiado -le digo desde la puerta mientras lo veo dirigirse al cuarto de baño lentamente y mirarme desde allí.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez cuando me den mi dinero sea el trámite que más demore, ya he pensado que antes de darle el dinero a Yugi lo depositaré en una cuenta, así me servirá como respaldo para cuando comience los trámites de mi emancipación, seguro el tener un dinero ahorrado me servirá, aunque luego de tener mis papeles le daré el dinero a mi amigo, pues es algo que le debo debido a la operación de mi hermanita.

Estoy tan nervioso por lo que ocurrirá hoy, me despido desde la puerta lanzándole un beso a mi neko que solo me sonríe ante mi exacerbado estado de buen ánimo, pero ¿cómo no estarlo?, si me han dado una gran noticia, dicen que siempre con algo malo viene algo bueno, y el hecho que Seto terminara a los golpes con Tristán, que debo admitir lucía bastante mal hoy que lo vi en la enfermería, sí, aunque no se lo dije a mi neko, fui a increparlo por lo que había dicho sabiendo que yo era el novio de Seto, pero al verlo me di cuenta que nuestra conversación debía quedar para otro momento, el ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo me encontraba allí, realmente por como le dejó la boca mi neko, no creo pueda decir alguna palabra en varios días y como él tiene las respuestas a las preguntas que me aquejan no me queda mas que hacer uso de toda mi paciencia y esperar a su recuperación, así que mejor partir a disfrutar de mi gran tarde y luego ir con mi neko para mostrarle la carta que hice pensando en él.

Una vez en la salida veo a Nobaru esperando por mí, seguro Seto le ha hablado para que me lleve, ya que aún no me siento totalmente cómodo dando órdenes como si fuese el dueño, algo que diariamente me recalca mi novio.

- ¿A qué lugar lo llevo señor Jono? -por suerte con el tiempo Nobaru se ha acostumbrado a llamarme como todo el personal de la mansión- Kaiba-sama no me dio la dirección.

- Perdón, pero el tampoco la sabía -le extiendo la tarjeta que me dio la maestra con la dirección y en menos de 10 minutos nos encontramos ya en el centro de la ciudad, conduce realmente rápido debo admitir- ¿me podría esperar hasta que termine?, luego debo ir a Kaiba Corp.

- No necesita pedirlo señor, es mi obligación ir con usted -ya lo había olvidado, la misión de Nobaru es ser mi sombra- trataré de no ser muy notorio, ya hemos llegado señor Jono, esta es la dirección.

- Gracias -le sonrío y el responde con algo parecido a una sonrisa, aunque luce bastante divertido con su rostro sonrojado, enseguida abre la puerta del automóvil- ¡WAUUU!, este lugar sí que es elegante.

El edificio es realmente impresionante, podría estar al mismo nivel de la cede principal de Kaiba Corp., aunque no le gana en altura a la base principal de la corporación, por suerte elegí un atuendo bastante sobrio, por hoy dejé de lado el estilo deportivo, aún no me habitúo a llevar corbata todo el tiempo como acostumbra mi neko, pero en esta ocasión era necesario, así que elegí un pantalón de tela de un azul oscuro que me recuerdan los hermosos ojos de Seto y una camisa de tono gris con un pequeño chaleco sin mangas a juego con el pantalón y la corbata, realmente con la prisa no me había mirado bien, pero al ver mi reflejo en el gran espejo que adorna el vestíbulo de este lugar puedo decir que no luzco del todo mal.

- Jonouchi-kun, que bien que has llegado a tiempo -me dice una sorprendida maestra al ver que aún faltan varios minutos para la hora establecida.

- Pensaba que no llegaba con todo el tráfico -me rasco la cabeza como acostumbro a hacer cuando me encuentro algo nervioso, espero poder comportarme adecuadamente- por suerte no nos tocaron muchas luces rojas.

- Debemos ir al salón lila, según me dijo el encargado del concurso, allí nos reuniremos con las personas que obtuvieron el segundo y tercer lugar -la señora Riashi está realmente entusiasmada con todo esto del concurso, tal parece como si ella fuese la ganadora- me dijo un amigo de mi esposo que trabaja en la publicidad del concurso que esto fue organizado en forma secreta por una gran empresa de juegos y hoy recibirás el premio de manos del mismísimo dueño.

- ¿En verdad? -ahora sí que todo el nerviosismo se ha marchado y solo tengo preocupación, de seguro la persona de la que habla mi maestra debe ser Pegasus, ese tipo tiene una red de informantes y no se le escapa nada, tal vez ya esté enterado de mi relación con Seto, lo peor de todo aún hoy en día siente una gran antipatía por mi neko- me permite un minuto.

- Si claro, pero no te alejes demasiado, en cualquier momento nos llamarán -veo que comienza a arreglar su cabello, definitivamente está emocionada.

- Nobaru -me acerco a el para que las pocas personas presentes no puedan oír lo que debo hablarle- ¿me podría acompañar todo lo que dure la premiación?, creo que el organizador del evento es Pegasus -no necesito adjuntar nada mas y enseguida caminamos de regreso.

- Estaré al pendiente de todo señor Jono -veo el rostro de mi maestra algo perturbado al ver que Nobaru no se despega de mi lado, ahora me siento un poco mas calmado para enfrentar lo que viene.

- ¿Quién es este atractivo joven? -pensé que no preguntaría tan pronto, definitivamente no soy la única persona curiosa en este mundo como a veces trata de insinuar mi neko- ¿acaso usted es amigo de Jonouchi-kun?

- Soy el guardaespaldas de Jonouchi-sama, Nobaru Hyo -dice con total normalidad y haciendo una reverencia ante la atónita mirada de ambos, mía por que no pude inventar algo y de ella al oírlo utilizar dicho sufijo con mi nombre.

- Encantada de conocerlo señor Nobaru -extiende su mano para saludar, esta maestra es realmente coqueta, ahora le sonríe al pobre sin soltarle la mano- entonces entremos, definitivamente usted se sentará a mi lado, así podrá estar cerca de su protegido.

Ni siquiera le dejó negar o afirmar a su pregunta y rápidamente le tomó del brazo para caminar los tres en dirección al mentado salón, allí puedo ver que un grupo de unas diez personas todos de aspectos serios se encuentran reunidos, miro alrededor en busca de alguna señal de Pegasus, pero por suerte veo que aún no aparece, espero que con lo ocupado que seguro está, bueno pensando en el tipo de ocupaciones que también tiene mi neko al ser un empresario exitoso, no llegue a la premiación y alguno de sus subordinados sea el encargado, por lo menos Nobaru está cerca, aunque aún está siendo aprisionado del brazo por mi maestra, está casi igual de pendiente que yo de todas las personas que entran.

- Buenas tardes señoras y señores -se escucha decir desde la plataforma al que según creo es el presentador del evento- como estaba previsto en 20 minutos comenzará la premiación, mientras tanto sigan disfrutando del cóctel.

- Señor Jonouchi, buenas tardes -esa seca voz a mi espalda me resulta realmente familiar, en cuanto me giro puedo ver que se trata de ese tal Gushiken, ¿el jefe de publicidad de Kaiba Corp.?, hace una reverencia al saludarme, ¿pero qué hace en un evento de Pegasus?, veo que se encuentra junto a uno de los tipos que estaba en la entrada- ¿Kaiba-sama vino con usted?

- ¿He?, no yo vengo solo -veo que ambos están sorprendidos al encontrarme en este evento, tal vez es alguna de esas actividades en donde varios empresarios del rubro se reunirán- bueno, en realidad no vengo solo me acompaña mi maestra de arte la señora Riashy.

- Jonouchi-kun es el ganador del primer lugar del concurso de creación de nuevas cartas -dice una animada maestra que continúa colgada del pobre Nobaru- ¿no sabía que el organizador era la empresa del joven Kaiba?

- Eso no puede ser posible, aquí debe haber una equivocación -dice bastante enfadado al oír las palabras de mi asombrada maestra, bueno y mi rostro de no comprender nada- usted no puede haber ganado.

- Esto se debe solucionar inmediatamente -dice el otro sujeto, al parecer en cuanto se enteraron que no venía con mi neko la sutil amabilidad se ha esfumado- ve a avisar al ganador del segundo lugar que el es el nuevo ganador y prepara todo para comenzar en cuanto llegue el señor Kaiba -le dice el tipo que se encontraba a su lado, a lo cual Gushiken asiente y sale enseguida a cumplir sus órdenes.

- Así que tu eres el novio de Kaiba -casi está analizándome cada detalle de mi físico con su mirada- tu puedes marcharte ahora o si prefieres hacerlo en cuanto termine la ceremonia de premiación pueden esperar en el salón continuo, pero olvídate de recibir dicho premio.

- ¿No entiendo por qué Jonouchi-kun no recibirá su premio? -por primera vez desde que vio a Nobaru la señora Riashy ha desviado su atención de él y reclama una explicación a ese estúpido hombre que sigue observándome.

- Haga el favor de explicarle todo a Jonouchi-sama -dice un enfadado Nobaru, el pobre regresa a su tono de mejillas habitual al verse libre de su empalagosa admiradora y en un acto totalmente ajeno a su personalidad le exige una respuesta- ¿por qué no validarán su premio?

- No tengo por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes -dice mirándonos despectivamente y caminando en dirección contraria.

- ¿Pero por qué?, ¿no comprendo a qué se refiere? -este tipo es tan antipático que ni siquiera explica el motivo de su negativa a darme mi premio.

- Eres realmente guapo, pero no al punto de llegar a extremos por complacer un simple capricho -habla como si estuviese en total conocimiento de lo que dice- pero ahora que están los periodistas no podrás continuar con tus manipulaciones a menos que desees que se forme un escándalo.

No sé de qué tanto habla este tipo, ¿cómo eso de que mi neko manipuló el concurso?, así que desde el primer momento estuvo enterado de que venía a este evento, soy realmente un idiota pensando que por mi talento había ganado, debí imaginármelo, como siempre mi padre y mi madre me han dicho, no soy mas que un inútil que para lo único que sirve es trabajar como un burro, debo sentirme enfadado por la gran vergüenza que acabo de pasar por culpa de ese tonto neko que tengo por novio, pero, me siento mas triste que nada, pues toda la ilusión que tenía al pensar que con el dinero podría emanciparme de mi padre ya no podrá ser posible, aunque por lo menos la ilusión de ser bueno en algo me duró toda una tarde.

- Nobaru ¿podría llevar a mi maestra a su casa? -enseguida asiente, no deseo que nadie me vea llorar de impotencia al descubrir lo que ha pasado- disculpe señora Riashy por haberla hecho pasar por todo esto, pero en realidad no sabía nada del asunto, le pido por favor que mi relación con Seto no…..

- No te preocupes, solo espero que luego me expliques todo pues yo no comprendo qué está ocurriendo Jonouchi-kun -me dice algo enfadada, seguro al reaccionar a las palabras de ese tipo.

- Tampoco yo, pero en cuanto lo averigüe será la primera en saberlo -me despido y rápidamente me dirijo hacia donde ese hombre se marchó para exigirle una explicación, lo veo entrar en un salón cercano y le sigo- necesito que me explique todo.

- Sabía por rumores que Kaiba se había encaprichado de alguien - me mira observándome de pies a cabeza de forma tan despectiva- pero no pensé que por complacer a su "preferido de turno" dejaría de lado tantas reglas éticas.

- …. -ni siquiera puedo responderle algo, el sólo oír lo que ha dicho me han dejado en estado de shock, ¿a qué viene eso de preferido de turno?, ¿acaso Kaiba me ha mentido todo este tiempo y solo soy un juego para él?, no, eso no puede ser, él es una persona leal y jamás haría algo como eso, debe haber una buena explicación para todo esto, no puedo ser tan estúpido como para desconfiar de Seto a las primeras palabras de un desconocido, será mejor que me marche antes de terminar golpeando a este tipo, iré a casa y esperaré a que Kaiba llegue para aclarar todo.

Salgo rápidamente pues aunque trato de mentalizarme que debe haber una buena explicación para todo, no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas quieran salir.

- ¡Auu! -por salir casi corriendo no me fijé que alguien entraba y me dio directo con la puerta en el costado dejándome sentado en el suelo.

- Cachorro ¿qué haces aquí?….


	25. No siempre el ganador se lleva el mejor

**25.- NO SIEMPRE EL GANADOR SE LLEVA EL MEJOR PREMIO**

- Cachorro ¿qué haces aquí? -mi pobre novio está sentado en el suelo, debido a mi torpeza al abrir fue golpeado por la puerta y ahora está ocultando su hermoso rostro sonrojado con el flequillo de su cabello, le extiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- ¿no me digas que tu cita….?

- Pensé que había ganado el primer premio, pero… sólo fue una equivocación -trato de aguantar las lágrimas de impotencia al darme cuenta que cómo siempre me ilusioné en vano y sin soltar su mano le sonrío para disimular mi tristeza- será mejor que te espere en casa.

- Así que tu fuiste el ganador ¡Felicidades cachorro! -lo tomo por la cintura y le doy un gran beso, aunque solo en su mejilla después de todo vengo con mas personas, me mira asombrado y con sus ojos a punto de llorar- ¿pero qué te ocurre?, ¿se supone que deberías estar feliz?

- Seto, ¿tú tuviste algo que ver en que yo ganara? -en cuanto le digo esto me mira totalmente asombrado, eso creo, ya que sus anteojos oscuros dejan ver muy poco, por lo menos con ellos cubre el morado de su ojo izquierdo, realmente luce muy guapo.

- Fui uno de los miembros del comité que eligió a los ganadores -trata de soltarse de mi abrazo, pero se lo impido para que pueda escucharme hasta el final- pero como acostumbro ha hacerlo, solo miramos los diseños escaneados, nunca los originales en donde aparece el nombre del artista, así nadie está predispuesto antes de juzgar los trabajos.

- ¿Entonces no sabías que yo había participado?, estaba seguro que no eras capaz de transgredir las reglas sólo para hacerme ganar -digo esto último mirando a ese hombrecito que permanece un poco alejado de nosotros y recién ahora me doy cuenta que mi neko no venía solo, así que trato de que me suelte, algo que en ningún momento puedo lograr.

- Veo que me conoces muy bien -sin soltarlo de la cintura me giro para presentarlo a el grupo que viene conmigo- Katsuya, estos señores son el comité que se encargó de seleccionar al ganador.

- Mucho gusto -trato de saludar lo mejor que puedo ante el impedimento que resulta ser la firme mano de mi neko aprisionando posesivamente mi cintura, por lo menos sé que lo que dijo ese hombre no es cierto.

- Señores les presento a mi prometido Katsuya Jonouchi -estoy realmente sorprendido, mi cachorro ha resultado ser el creador de esa carta que tanto me atrajo la primera vez que vi el diseño.

Uno a uno fui saludando a todos quienes Seto me presentaba, era un grupo compuesto por diversos miembros de Kaiba Corp., según me dijo mi neko, el concurso había sido organizado por su empresa para dar mas dinamismo al Juego de Monstruos, con la creación de una nueva carta de duelos, pero debido a que Pegasus aún controlaba varios aspectos de dicho juego debió ser invitado al comité que terminaría eligiendo a los ganadores, así que el odioso señor que me había pedido amablemente que me marchara era el representante del mismísimo Pegasus.

- Señor Kaiba, lamento informarle que no podemos dar por ganador al señor Jonouchi, lo impide el reglamento que usted mismo firmó para este evento -me mira con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro mientras Seto luce algo sorprendido- recuerde que ninguna persona relacionada con ambas empresas podía participar.

- Si me permiten unos minutos señores me gustaría aclarar este punto con el representante de "Ilusiones Industriales" -suelto a mi cachorro para poder dirigirnos a un extremo del salón y así nadie más pueda oírnos.

- Diga lo que diga no hará que cambie de opinión señor Kaiba -se cruza de brazos como tratando de mostrarse imponente y despreocupado- las reglas son muy claras, y si la prensa se entera de quién resultó ser el ganador estoy seguro que las críticas sobre la poca claridad del concurso no serán menores, sin contar con lo que dirá el honorable señor Pegasus al enterarse de que por un mero capricho suyo su preferido de turno ha resultado ser el vencedor.

- Yo no soy como tu honorable jefe -mi voz es suave pero firme, no estoy de ánimos para discutir con un simple empleadillo que se cree con el derecho a cuestionarme- es el quien acostumbra a hacer este tipo de movimientos para cumplir los caprichos de su amante de turno -me mira con asombro al darse cuenta que conozco las andanzas de su jefe- mi honor no me permite realizar dichos actos, además que si Katsuya se enterase de que hice algo para favorecerlo sería el primero en objetar tal hecho -su recia postura esta desmoronándose poco a poco, ni siquiera he levantado el tono de voz y ya se siente cohibido- si usted está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas capaces de realizar actos tan faltos de moral sepa que yo no, espero le informe a su jefe que puede hacer lo que desee con las cartas que obtuvieron el segundo y tercer lugar -por lo visto no se esperaba que me retirase de un negocio que yo mismo planee y que resultará bastante lucrativo- y que deseo hablar con el mañana a primera hora, así que lo espero en Kaiba Corp., y una cosa mas ¡JAMAS! vuelva a referirse a mi prometido en esos términos- ni siquiera lo dejo replicar algo y sólo regreso hasta donde se encuentra mi cachorro que a pesar de hablar con el comité del concurso no puede dejar de mirar de vez en vez hacia donde me encontraba hablando.

- Seto, ¿es cierto eso de que ningún empleado de Kaiba Corp. podía participar en el concurso? -mientras el hablaba con ese tipo estos señores amablemente me han estado dando detalles de las reglas del concurso- yo no sabía nada ya que mi maestra fue quien me inscribió.

- Por regla general es una de las cláusulas que toda empresa pone -ya veo por qué está preguntando esto, seguro ha estado averiguando, con lo curioso que es y se me ocurre dejarlo con un grupo de chismosos- la fecha en que ingresó tu boceto es mucho anterior a la firma del contrato.

- Que bien ya me estaba asustando -no me hubiese dolido tanto el no recibir el dinero como el hecho de que a pesar de haber sido elegido el ganador, sin ningún tipo de arreglo, tuviese que renunciar a tal honor- pensaba que estar trabajando para ti sería un problema.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que también es empleado de Kaiba Corp.? -el representante de Pegasus interrumpe nuestra plática algo exaltado- eso sí es un problema.

- Por supuesto que no -¿ahora que tonterías se le estará ocurriendo a este hombre?, ¿acaso no le diría su jefe que el hecho de que esté en el comité es un mero formalismo?- Katsuya tiene un contrato conmigo, de forma particular, no está relacionado con Kaiba Corp. para nada.

- Aún así no puede ser validado su premio -la sonrisa de triunfo ha regresado a este hombre que ya me está resultando molesto- "Ilusiones Industriales" y el mismísimo señor Pegasus no se prestarán para esta farsa.

- Por si no le ha quedado claro, ustedes se prestaran para lo que yo diga, además ya le di las órdenes respectivas -veo los rostros de mis empleados algo incómodos, pues al parecer también están de acuerdo con este idiota, miro a mi cachorro y sólo permanece de pie en silencio- recuerde que no hubo ningún arreglo en la decisión del ganador y aunque les incomode mi cachorro será reconocido como el legítimo ganador.

- Le repito no aceptaremos esto, si es necesario haré público los antecedentes y aunque como usted mismo lo dice no hubo mala fe en ello y nosotros no estaremos implicados en la decisión de validarlo como ganador, no todas las personas serán tan comprensivas -aunque mi neko insista en que sea nombrado el ganador, no quiero que su nombre esté metido en un escándalo por mi culpa, así que será mejor ponerle fin a todo este asunto.

- Seto, por favor no insistas -le tomo la mano para que no se altere más de lo que ya está- todos los aquí presentes sabemos que gané limpiamente el concurso, pero como bien lo dice este señor, hay personas como él que no dudaran en pensar que hubo un arreglo y no deseo que tu nombre o el de la empresa sea ensuciado sin motivo alguno, sé que puedes obligar a que te obedezcan, pero por favor, hazlo como un favor hacia mi y da el premio a la persona que ganó el segundo lugar.

- ¿Estás seguro de ello cachorro? -me sonríe, aunque sus ojitos demuestran la profunda tristeza y decepción que lo embargan en estos momentos- no es necesario que te sacrifiques solo por el hecho de evitar los comentarios infundados de algunas personas.

- Lo sé, pero no deseo que tu maravillosa idea se vea empañada por habladurías -me abraza, señal de que hará lo que le pido a pesar de no estar de acuerdo- sabes que sólo me importa el hecho de que sepas que gané limpiamente.

- Lo haré solo por que tú me lo pides -mi cachorro es realmente una persona a la que nadie puede no admirar, siempre he sabido que puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a quienes lo necesiten, incluso los miembros del comité lucen asombrados ante un acto tan generoso como el que acaba de realizar- ahora debo ir a firmar unos documentos antes de que comience la ceremonia de premiación, te veré en el salón.

- Claro allí estaré, estoy realmente curioso por ver las cartas ganadoras -no puedo negar que deseo saber como eran los diseños a los cuales les gané, sé que es una actitud soberbia, pero deseo ver a mis rivales- no cortes muchas cabezas en el trayecto.

- No puedo prometerte nada -me sonríe como sólo el sabe hacerlo para que mi mal humor se calme y salgo del pequeño salón en el cual nos encontrábamos y veo que el idiota representante de Pegasus también sale tras de mi.

- Gracias señor Jonouchi por ser tan comprensivo -los empleados de Kaiba Corp., que pertenecían al comité del concurso lucen realmente aliviados, tanto que cuando la puerta por fin se cierra pareciera que el color les regresara al rostro- el señor Kaiba no habría cedido si usted no se lo pide.

- Todo habría sido más complicado de lo que Seto dijo ¿o me equivoco? -se miran entre ellos como tratando de acordar si hablar o no- ya veo que no estoy equivocado, será mejor ir a mi lugar o el dragón comenzará a lanzar fuego en cualquier momento por nuestra demora -por lo menos mi comentario los ha calmado y sin esperar mas nos dirigimos al gran salón en donde puedo ver que casi todas las personas están en sus respectivos lugares.

- El señor Kaiba estará en el estrado, pues es el encargado de dar el primer premio -me indican el lugar en donde debo sentarme, al final resultó ser la primera fila, desde aquí puedo apreciar que varios lugares mas atrás está la maestra Riashy que me sonríe amablemente- si necesita algo señor Jonouchi no dude en pedirlo -dice uno de los señores muy amablemente.

Trato de disimular el mal humor que me ha dejado el incidente anterior para así poder continuar con lo que he pensado, por suerte Roland es tan capaz que antes de terminada la premiación redactará los documentos necesarios para llevar a cabo la sorpresa que le tengo deparada a mi cachorro, lo miro sentado en la primera fila, luce algo apenado pero trata de sonreír en cuanto me descubre mirándolo y me guiña un ojo, me encantaría hacer lo mismo, pero si me quito los anteojos dejaré de mostrar una imagen fría y misteriosa que éste accesorio me da y todo el mundo podrá ver el morado que adorna mi cara, luego de que ya todos se han sentado el encargado de la ceremonia comienza con la típica introducción, hasta que finalmente comienza con lo realmente importante.

- …y por último no me queda más que presentarle a los ganadores y sus respectivas creaciones que los hicieron merecedores de los primeros puestos -ese presentador sí que es bueno con eso de poner suspenso, hasta yo me encuentro ansioso de ver las cartas premiadas, sobre todo la que ahora ocupará el primer lugar- Endo Liu y su carta "Mano de la Resurrección" -muestran en la pantalla la imagen de la carta, luce realmente impresionante en la gigante pantalla 3D, aunque solo se trate de una mano gigantesca, en cuanto se pone de pie le es entregado un trofeo y un sobre, seguramente con el dinero- Karin Minachi, creadora de la "Espada de Luz" -esa luce un poco mejor, una espada luminosa flotando en medio de un fondo negro, cuando solo falta nombrar al ganador me percato que mi neko, quien se supone sería el encargado de entregar el premio no se pone de pie como sí lo hace el odioso hombre de Pegasus.

- Es un honor presentar al ganador de este concurso -mira de soslayo a mi neko y luego hacia mi lugar, espero que haya sido mi imaginación el ver que se reía cuando nuestros rostros se encontraron- el señor Kataro Taru y su maravillosa creación "Soldado de Agua" -todos aplauden al ganador, a pesar de mi decepción no puedo dejar de admitir que es un buen diseño, un soldado de tipo romano de pie sobre lo que parece el mar, veo que todos posan para la fotografía, menos mi neko quien permanece en su asiento, luego el hombrecito nuevamente habla- en representación de las empresas "Ilusiones Industriales", deseo felicitar a los ganadores y ya que la prensa se encuentra reunida me complace informarles que estas maravillosas nuevas cartas estarán incluidas en un deck especial de colección que será distribuida exclusivamente por la empresa del señor Maximillion Pegasus.

Los periodistas, algunas personas incluido yo estamos sorprendidos ya que se supone que éste era un proyecto que sería distribuido por ambas compañías y ahora dejan fuera a Kaiba Corp., no sé qué habrá ocurrido cuando ese hombre habló con mi neko, aunque también algo pudo ocurrir cuando Seto salió del lugar en el cual nos encontrábamos, a pesar de lo dicho el rostro de Seto ni siquiera luce algo alterado, aunque los anteojos ayudan a ocultar la expresión de sus hermosos ojos azules, pero su cuerpo no luce ningún signo de alteración ¿no se qué estará tramando ahora?, pero estoy seguro de que el haber quedado fuera de la distribución no es algo menor.

- …..así que estamos seguros que las próximas navidades nuestro nuevo deck será el regalo más deseado por nuestros consumidores al ser incluidas estas nuevas cartas de nivel 3 -dice de lo más feliz como si hubiese humillado a mi pobre neko, maldito viejo- muchas gracias por venir a todos y espero disfruten de la recepción que tenemos preparada.

- Señores de la prensa -la voz del presentador del evento interrumpe los murmullos que ya se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, incluso el antipático hombrecito de Pegasus detiene su marcha y mira a Seto algo confundido- como ya sabían las empresas "Ilusiones Industriales" y Kaiba Corp., fueron las encargadas de organizar éste maravilloso certamen y el mismísimo señor Seto Kaiba nos tiene preparada una gran noticia.

- Buenas tardes señores, varios se preguntarán el por qué de la decisión de las empresas Kaiba en no participar en la distribución del nuevo deck, siendo que fue mi corporación quien planteo la idea de este concurso -todos los presentes aún no logran dilucidar el motivo de mi decisión y murmuran en medio de mis palabras- les diré que todo se resume a una pequeña diferencia de criterios, la creación que ganó el primer lugar no es ninguna de las que han sido presentadas a ustedes -ahora si que han subido el tono de voz preguntando los motivos para no mostrar la carta- el diseño fue enviado por un tercero así que el ganador no supo de ello hasta hoy por la mañana y para sorpresa nuestra resultó ser mi prometido -con esa última frase la lluvia de preguntas no han tardado en caer sobre mi- antes de responder a sus incógnitas es preciso explicarles los antecedentes previos, a pesar de que fue elegido como ganador sin intervenciones de ninguna persona, seguro han comprendido el sistema de votación para dar con el ganador como ya se les explicó en el folleto que tienen en sus manos, aunque todo el proceso fue absolutamente transparente, mi prometido no ha querido aceptar el reconocimiento, pues como él mismo lo dijo, hay personas que no dudarían en pensar que hubo alguna clase de arreglo aunque todas las pruebas señalen lo contrario -logro escuchar algunos comentarios sobre quién pudo objetar que fuese nombrado como ganador, que como era mi intención recaen en las empresas de Pegasus- pero como soy un hombre de negocios, no puedo dejar pasar una grandiosa oportunidad como la que se me presentaba, por eso quiero informarles que Kaiba Corp., lanzará una nueva consola 3D creada especialmente para el juego que tendrá como protagonista la carta que originalmente ganó este concurso -veo el rostro de mi cachorro lucir igual de sorprendido que el resto de los presentes- así que señoras y señores ante ustedes "El Emperador del Caos, Enviado del Fin" (1) -por suerte pude hacer una buena presentación en el poco tiempo que tuve disponible, por el silencio que reina ahora en el salón creo que he cumplido mi objetivo.

- Señor Kaiba -grita uno de los periodistas antes que mi neko se baje del estrado, no puedo creer que mi pequeño diseño será el protagonista de un nuevo juego- ¿cuándo piensa lanzar la consola y el juego nuevo?

- Para alivio de la competencia -sutilmente me refiero a la estúpida compañía de Pegasus, aunque no todos lo hayan comprendido- estará a la venta en Enero del próximo año, como regalo de cumpleaños para el creador de la carta.

- Señor Kaiba, ¿por qué no desea dar a conocer a la luz pública la identidad de su prometido? -sabía que tarde o temprano alguien se atrevería a preguntar esto, por lo visto Seto también la esperaba.

- Sé que en cuanto sepan su identidad lo perseguirán para conocer al revés y al derecho todos los aspectos de su vida y por que no soy ningún idiota quiero evitar que descargue conmigo el mal humor que ustedes le causarán con su constante acoso -dice en un tono de burla, ocasionando una sonora risa de varios periodistas.

- ¿Qué opina el joven Mokuba de la relación que mantiene? -escucho que alguien desde atrás grita a mi neko- ¿y qué le parece su nuevo cuñado?

- Al igual que todos quienes conocen a mi prometido está realmente encantado -no era mi idea hablar mucho de mi vida privada, pero con tal de resaltar las cualidades de mi cachorro no me incomoda mucho- es mas, si no fuese por la diferencia en los rasgos físicos, nadie pensaría que yo soy el hermano y no el cuñado de Mokuba -nuevamente las risas se hacen presente.

- Señor Kaiba, regresando al nuevo lanzamiento de la corporación ¿las empresas del señor Pegasus tendrán participación en la creación? -al parecer algunos de los periodistas realmente les interesa saber sobre los planes de la empresa más que de la vida sentimental de mi neko.

- Ellos fueron quienes objetaron en primer lugar al ganador, así que decidieron no tener ninguna participación -no es necesario que les explique que lo hicieron pensando en que habría más de algún comentario sobre favoritismos.

- Señor Kaiba díganos…..

Luego de casi 20 minutos de preguntas de todo tipo, aunque la mayoría fueron relacionadas con el misterioso prometido de mi neko, el cual me sorprendió al comportarse tan calmado y accesible a responder todo, sin necesidad de llegar a dar detalles muy precisos pudo librarse de algunos reporteros que insistían en el por qué de mi reticencia hacia aparecer públicamente, algunas cosas las respondía en forma ambigua no dando demasiados detalles, pero la prensa igualmente agradecía su deferencia para con ellos, ahora que lo vi rodeado de tantas cámaras y micrófonos, puedo darme cuenta de lo difícil que puede ser para él estar en este medio en donde hasta el último detalle de tu vida es puesto bajo un microscopio, realmente me asombra cada día más lo grandioso que resulta ser estar en los zapatos de un gran y exitoso empresario como Seto.

- Señor Jonouchi -no me había percatado que estaba tan absorto mirando a Seto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Gushiken llegó a mi lado- Kaiba-sama le pide disculpas por no reunirse enseguida con usted, pero le solicita esperarlo en la azotea.

- ¿En la azotea? -no se para qué le pregunto, pues su rostro está igual de perplejo que el mío, sólo asiento y antes de ir voy en busca de Nobaru.

- Señor Jono, su maestra decidió irse en su propio automóvil -con razón veía su brazo libre de la mano que lo aprisionó durante toda la tarde- ¿a dónde debo llevarlo?

- Debo ir a la azotea, Seto me espera -me guía hasta el elevador, al parecer ya ha estado en este lugar con anterioridad- ¿acaso éste edificio también pertenece a la corporación?

- En efecto señor Jono -durante el trayecto que hicimos hasta el piso 39 fue lo único que dijo, por suerte ya estoy acostumbrándome a sus silencios- para llegar sólo debemos subir unos cuantos escalones más.

- Siempre llegando atrasado cachorro -da un salto al ser sorprendido por mi presencia, si no fuese porque lo pude tomar de la cintura se habría caído de espalda- creo que nunca perderás esa costumbre tuya.

- Me asustaste neko -le doy un beso en la mejilla y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro para calmar los latidos de mi corazón debido al tremendo susto que me causó- ¿pensé que te demorarías mucho más tiempo con los periodistas que te seguían en el salón?

- Pude librarme de ellos rápidamente -seguían con sus preguntas sobre cuándo mi escurridizo prometido saldría a la luz pública- ¿aún piensas acompañarme a la empresa?

- ¡Claro! -seguro allí será mucho mas cómodo que me responda todas las preguntas que tengo acerca de la nueva consola y el juego- ¿pero por qué me hiciste subir hasta aquí?

- Nos iremos los dos solos -digo para que la sombra de mi cachorro se marche junto con el resto del personal de seguridad, creo definitivamente que haré un cambio en lo que respecta al guardaespaldas de mi cachorro- nos veremos en Kaiba Corp.

- Como usted diga Kaiba-sama -Nobaru hace una pequeña reverencia hacia nosotros y regresa por donde ambos habíamos llegado.

- Neko, no seas celoso -le sonrío y acaricio su mejilla para luego darle un suave beso en los labios, sólo me mira no comprendiendo el por qué le estoy llamando así- tú mismo me pusiste un perro guardián y ahora te incomoda que me siga a todos lados, siempre digo que tienes suerte de que te ame con todos tus defectos.

- No digas tonterías, mejor cambiemos de tema -su rostro muestra una gran sonrisa, satisfecho al haberme descolocado con su comentario- pensé que te agradaría ir en helicóptero -por su reacción, al parecer hice bien en elegir este transporte por el día de hoy- ¿qué opinas de dar un pequeño paseo y luego ir a la corporación?

- ¿En verdad?, me encantaría la única vez que subí a uno fue cuando fuimos a los duelos -aunque eso no se podría considerar como un viaje de placer- nunca he visto la ciudad desde el cielo.

- Será un buen comienzo de tu celebración por el primer premio del concurso -lo tomo de la mano para ir hacia donde está el helicóptero, en cuanto llegamos uno de los guardias le abre la puerta a mi cachorro, pero me adelanto antes de que extienda su mano para ayudarlo a subir, acto que logra que mi perspicaz novio me mire con una mueca de "celoso" en su rostro- mejor nos olvidamos de celebrar.

- ¡NOO!, prometo no decir nada al respecto -me mantengo callado hasta que él sube al puesto de piloto y mientras comienza con la revisión de todos los instrumentos de vuelo abro la boca- oye Seto ¿cómo pudiste hacer que Pegasus renunciara a los derechos sobre mi diseño?

- Gushiken me informó de que estaban objetando tu primer lugar -me alegra haberles advertido nuevamente a mis empleados que debían mantenerme informado de todos los movimientos de Pegasus, lo que me sorprendió fue saber que mi cachorro era el ganador, aunque eso no se lo diré a mi cachorro- aunque no me dijo quién había ganado.

- Lo que más me sorprende es todo eso de la consola -sin mencionar que la presentación de mi diseño fue mucho mejor que las demás- Seto ¿desde cuándo estabas trabajando en la nueva consola de juegos?

- Se suponía que se lanzara a finales del primer semestre del próximo año -no lo miro a la cara ya que sé que debe estar algo enfadado al darse cuenta que adelanté todo por culpa del concurso- pero en cuanto vi la carta el primer día, supe que debía utilizarla para algo mas que un simple deck.

- No debiste haber hecho eso, ahora estarás realmente ocupado inundado de trabajo -la primera consola que sacó al mercado le demoró cerca de seis meses de duro trabajo, según me dijo Moki mi pobre neko casi no llegaba a dormir a casa.

- Para nada amor, ya te dije que tenía planeado esto desde el principio -definitivamente fue una suerte que ese idiota de la empresa de Pegasus estuviese en contra de dar a mi cachorro como ganador- ponte los auriculares para proteger tus hermosos orejitas.

- Claro amor, me alegra que todo haya pasado así -me sonríe y comenzamos a elevarnos lentamente- ahora eres dueño de hacer lo que desees con el diseño.

- Aún no, solo falta que el dueño me autorice utilizarla para un propósito diferente -se sorprende al darse cuenta de mis palabras- dime ¿qué me pedirás como pago por los derechos de autor?

- Mmmmmm…..tendrá que darme muchos motivos para aceptar ceder ante usted, ésta es una decisión muy importante -sólo nos reímos y mi neko comienza con el tour aéreo por Ciudad Dominó, lo que comenzó con una frustrada premiación por lo visto terminará con una noche repleta de amor- neko, creo que voy a aceptar el "pago en carnes"(2).

- ¿HE?…. -busco en mi memoria para saber a qué se refiere y cuando por fin logro descifrar su comentario agradezco el poder reponerme rápidamente ante lo descubierto- si continúas con esos comentarios harás que nos mate a ambos.

POV de Jono: El rostro de mi neko luce realmente gracioso, totalmente sonrojado por mis palabras como por el hecho de haber estado apunto de estrellarnos contra un edificio, ya me imagino el susto que se deben haber pegado los trabajadores de dicho lugar, no todos los días un helicóptero por poco se estaciona en el piso superior. Luego de aquel incidente el paseo fue realmente agradable, Seto me hablaba de cada lugar por donde sobrevolábamos, según me dijo había estudiado de pequeño un mapa de la ciudad, su interés radicaba en descubrir la mejor vía de escape del orfanato en donde vivieron por pocos meses con Moki, realmente creo que si no hubiese sido un genio empresarial podría ser un gran piloto.

Hoy me siento el ser mas afortunado del mundo, espero que pronto podamos repetir esta experiencia pero en compañía del chibi, estoy tan feliz con todo lo ocurrido y más pues mañana podré ver a mi hermanita luego de mucho tiempo de ausencia, espero que ella me ayude a hablar con mi madre para que me de los permisos necesarios para poder obtener mi pasaporte y autorización para salir del país, así podría acompañar a mi neko en su próximo viaje, aunque no le diré aún mis intenciones a Seto, ya que no es bueno anticiparse a los hechos, aunque estoy seguro que ella no me negará algo que me pueda ayudar en mi trabajo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Dragón Emperador del Caos, Enviado del Fin:** éste es el nombre original de la carta, como no entiendo nada del juego solo la elegí de una lista de cartas prohibidas, ¿prohibidas por qué?, no tengo ni la menor idea, solo me gustó el diseño de la carta. Aquí la pueden ver y saber la forma de utilizarla en un juego ( . /wiki/Drag%C3%B3n_Emperador_del_Caos_-_Enviado_del _Fin).

**(2) Pagar en carnes:** es una forma de decir que un favor se pagará con sexo, algunas personas la encuentran vulgar, pero a mi se me hace divertida.


	26. Viajes, dinero y operaciones

**26.- VIAJES, DINERO Y OPERACIONES**

- ¡Hermanitoooo! -con la efusividad que se lanzó a abrazarme en cuanto entro por la puerta de la tienda de Yugi casi terminamos ambos en el piso- por fin llegas, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

- Serenity ¿cómo has estado?, ¿fue cansador el viaje?, ¿te has sentido bien de salud?, ¿sigues al pie de la letra las órdenes del médico? -me mira algo divertida ante mi oleada de preguntas- será mejor que me calle o no podrás responder a ninguna de mis preguntas, y discúlpenme por el retraso.

- Buenas tardes Serenity, Yugi -dice Moki provocando que finalmente me logre separar del amorosamente asfixiante abrazo de mi hermana- fue mi culpa el llegar retrasados, me demoré dando de comer a los cachorros.

- Buenas tardes Moki-kun -nos saluda amablemente un entusiasta Yugi- sólo se demoraron un par de minutos Jono-kun.

- Buenas tardes Mokuba-kun, que grande estás -Serenity abraza al chibi quien se sonroja un poco- me encanta que vinieras también.

- Hermanito que linda cadena -con tanto forcejeo de mi hermana, el primer regalo que me dio mi neko quedó a la vista de los ojos inquisidores de Serenity- tiene justo mi inicial, me encantaría tenerla, regálamela por favor, luciría realmente hermosa en mi cuello.

- En cuanto tenga dinero te compraré una -pone su carita de pena, pero aunque nunca le he negado nada no puedo dársela- solo déjame reunir unos ahorros y te compraré una parecida.

- ¿Pero si ni siquiera es tu inicial? -la toma en su mano acariciándola, al parecer le ha gustado realmente- dámela hermanito, por favor.

- No puedo Serenity -me mira algo decepcionada por mi negativa y continúa observándola con ojos apenados.

- Pero me ha fascinado -trata de sacarla de mi cuello, por suerte es mas baja que yo y con solo alejarme un poco se lo impido, aunque no me suelta del todo- dámela como regalo de bienvenida.

- No seas caprichosa Serenity -dice un enfadado Mokuba ante la insistencia de mi hermana que se sorprende al ser regañada por el peque que frunce el ceño en un gesto que sólo me causa ternura ya que es tan parecido a como lo hace Seto.

- Es un regalo y no puedo dártela -al parecer eso la ha convencido y por fin deja el tema.

-Está bien -dice casi en un susurro- pero debe ser una como la tuya, es realmente hermosa y por lo visto muy valiosa.

- ¿Por qué no subimos?, allí estaremos mucho más cómodos -nos interrumpe Yugi, seguro lo dice al ver que continuamos conversando en la entrada de la tienda y algunas personas nos miran con curiosidad- cerraré la tienda y los alcanzo.

- No demores demasiado o Yami se acabará la comida -dice el chibi, haciéndome levantar la cesta que yo había dejado en el suelo para saludar y puedo ver los ojos de Yugi mucho más abiertos de lo acostumbrado producto de la emoción- realmente te has vuelto adicto a los pastelillos Yugi.

- Todos los días por lo menos te comes dos -siempre termina comiendo también el que me dan de postre cuando preparan mi comida en casa.

- No sabía que te agradaban los dulces Yugi-kun -dice mi hermanita sorprendida ante la revelación.

- Cuando los pruebes Serenity quedarás igual de prendada que yo -se apresura a cerrar para alcanzarnos mientras nosotros seguimos camino a las escaleras- la cocinera de la casa de ustedes tiene manos de ángel.

- Siempre que le damos tus saludos y halagos al día siguiente aparece un postre extra en mi comida con tu nombre Yugi -mi hermana mira sin comprender de qué estamos hablando.

- Pensaba hablar contigo más tarde -en realidad deseaba que mi neko estuviese presente para contarle de nuestro noviazgo- primero debo contarte que estoy trabajando como niñero.

- ¿En serio?, vaya eso es realmente bueno -se muestra realmente entusiasmada con la noticia de mi nuevo empleo- ¿y a qué pequeño cuidas?

- ¡A MI! -dice un entusiasta Moki abrazándome por la cintura demostrando nuestra cercanía- Jouno es el mejor en todo, es realmente grandioso que aceptara.

- Es el mejor trabajo que he tenido en mi vida -le revuelvo los cabellos como es mi costumbre y le doy un beso en ellos, ante la atenta mirada de mi hermana que abre sus ojos en clara señal de asombro, seguro al recordar lo mal que nos llevamos con Seto.

- Felicidades hermanito, de seguro deben pagarte muy bien -terminamos por sentarnos en la escalera para poder hablar mejor mientras el chibi sube para saludar a Yami llevándose la cesta, de seguro comenzarán a comer antes que lleguemos- dime ¿cuánto te pagan?, si trabajas para Kaiba debe ser muchísimo, espero recibir un gran regalo esta navidad, además que puedes comprarme inmediatamente esa preciosa cadenita, así que no seas tacaño con tu única hermana.

- Realmente es una muy buena paga -me mira totalmente concentrada en mis palabras- con ese dinero puedo mantenerme sin necesidad de tener otros trabajos lo que me ha ayudado a concentrarme en los estudios -para que decirle que mi neko me obligó a salirme de todos los otros empleos que tenía- pero no es acerca de mi empleo que deseaba hablar contigo.

- ¿Entonces de qué deseabas hablar? -tomo aire para confesar mis sentimientos hacia mi neko, jamás pensé que hacer esto fuese tan complicado- lo que ocurre, pues….

- Miren a quién me encontré casi cerrando la puerta de la tienda -nos dice Yugi llegando a las escaleras con Tea que luce realmente feliz esta tarde.

- ¡Serenity! -se abrazan con notorio entusiasmo y enseguida comienzan una lluvia de preguntas mutuas, así que decido dejar mi tema para más tarde.

- Mejor vamos con Yami y con el chibi que de seguro estarán comiéndose todo -con una extraña rapidez mi amigo sube los escalones de dos en dos.

Desde el momento en que Tea y mi hermanita se juntaron dejaron de ser consientes de nuestra presencia, sólo se dedicaron a hablar y hablar de toda una gama inimaginable de temas que yo no sabía tenían en común, no sé si sólo soy yo o también le ocurre a mis amigos, pero la charla que llevan a cabo las chicas es tan veloz que cambian de tema en cosa de segundos que no alcanzo a comprender del todo lo que hablan, sólo escucho algo de actores y cantantes favoritos, para luego referirse a series de la televisión americana que las han cautivado, miro a los chicos y veo que están completamente dedicados a comer, y yo que pensaba que sería una tarde en donde me pondría al día de la vida de mi querida hermanita y he sido relegado a un rincón junto a los comelones de mis amigos y de un chibi que inconscientemente se siente celoso de ella, ya que desde que subí está sentado junto a mí abrazado de mi cintura, creo que se siente algo preocupado por la atención que supuestamente debiese estarle dando en estos minutos a Serenity, pero para su alivio ella parece obviar a todos con tal de ponerse al día con nuestra amiga.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que luego de tu operación fuiste a un viaje a Europa?! -por poco nos arranca los tímpanos del grito que lanza Tea lo que nos saca del casi trance en el que estábamos- ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada en tu visita anterior? realmente envidio tu suerte, yo solo pude lograr que mis padres me llevaran de viaje a Hawai y tú haces ese lujoso tour.

- Mamá lo preparó como una celebración por mi recuperación -dice realmente feliz al recordar su seguramente maravilloso viaje, realmente esto me toma por sorpresa ya que se supone nuestra madre no tenía los medios para costear dicha operación- y luego de la visita anterior que les hice viajamos en un crucero por el Mediterráneo.

- Que grandes vacaciones, pero dime ¿compraste muchas cosas en tu viaje a Paris? -Tea se muestra muy entusiasmada tratando de saber todos los pormenores, mientras yo lo único que puedo hacer es pensar el cómo habrá obtenido mi madre ese dinero- espero que la ropa sea de algún diseñador conocido.

- Claro que sí, aunque ya habíamos gastado casi una pequeña fortuna en el viaje, mamá me llevó de compras a las mejores tiendas de la ciudad -¿acaso habrá ganado algún dinero extra que pudo hacer ese viaje con mi hermana?, miro a mis amigos y al parecer están igual de curiosos que yo, ya que ninguno reacciona a preguntar algo.

- Pero si no tenían dinero para tu operación ¿cómo pudo pagar ese viaje tu madre Serenity? -el chibi es el primero en ordenar sus ideas y buscar la respuesta que tanto espero.

- Es cierto -acota Yugi, dejando de comer por unos minutos- Jono se esforzó por ese dinero ya que ustedes no podían conseguirlo por ningún medio.

- ¿De dónde nuestra madre sacó ese dinero? -Serenity cuando me habló de la necesidad de operarse me informó también de la falta de recursos que tenían, por eso me esforcé en ganar la competencia, y lo peor es que al no hacerlo mi amigo Yugi fue tan generoso en prestármelo y ahora resulta que tenían para un viaje a simple vista muy costoso.

- Yo….bueno no lo se -está algo confundida con nuestras preguntas, seguro ella tampoco sabe como nuestra madre pudo costear ese viaje- es algo que todos los años hacemos, todas nuestras vacaciones vamos a algún lugar de Europa.

- Chicos, tengo que hablar esto con la persona que tiene las respuestas -me levanto para ir con mi madre y así saber de una vez por todas de dónde obtuvo el dinero, mi hermana se trata de levantar pero se lo impido- prefiero hablar a solas con ella ahora mismo ya que sólo estarán hasta mañana en la ciudad y no deseo quedarme sin respuestas.

- No puedes ir solo Jono, yo te acompaño -me dice el chibi, por su adorable expresión se ve que está decidido a ir, pero sé que la conversación no será del todo agradable y no puedo exponerlo a tal espectáculo, jamás hemos tenido una buena relación y estoy seguro que el hecho de que le pida explicaciones no la hará muy feliz.

- Será mejor que vaya contigo -me dice una preocupada Serenity- tú sabes como es ella, o mejor no vayas y luego yo le preguntaré todo lo que deseas saber, ella simplemente podría mentirte y tal….

- Moki quédate con los muchachos y Serenity ¿me puedes dar la dirección del hotel? -busco mi teléfono para anotar lo que ella me dicta y como sospechaba están en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad- chibi, me esperas aquí, trataré de no demorar demasiado.

- Está bien Jono -antes de dejarme ir el peque me da un gran abrazo, tal parece que sabe el motivo de mi negativa a que fuese conmigo- solo recuerda que estamos aquí para ti y que ambos te amamos muchísimo -me dice en un susurro, lo abrazo aún mas y antes de marcharme me da un gran beso en la frente que me da ánimos para lo que estoy por enfrentar, así que salgo rápidamente de la casa de mi amigo.

- Necesito salir, pero no es necesario que me acompañe -le digo a Nobaru que en cuanto me ve se aproxima hacia mi- trataré de no demorar.

- Señor Jono mi deber es llevarlo a donde necesite -me indica el automóvil en que llegamos para que suba- Kashio se quedará cuidando del señorito Mokuba.

- No sabía que también había venido -Nobaru abre la puerta y no me queda más que ir con él.

- Son órdenes de Kaiba-sama -termino subiendo de igual modo para partir con mi sombra a tratar de hablar con mi madre- es nuestro deber acompañarlos en todo momento.

- Por lo visto no puedes dejarme aunque te lo pida, pero ¿le puedo pedir un favor? -me mira por el espejo retrovisor esperando que continúe hablando- no deseo que Seto se entere de esta visita.

- No necesita pedirlo señor Jono -a veces su rostro luce demasiado serio, en realidad su imagen no va acorde con su amable carácter que con todo este tiempo de conocerlo he llegado a descubrir, pero es una persona realmente afable- solo dígame la dirección y enseguida estaremos allí.

- Gracias -le indico los datos del hotel y rápidamente emprendemos el camino- espero no demorar y lamento pedirle que no le diga a Seto.

- No tiene por que hacerlo -me habla mientras conduce tranquilamente, tal pareciera que el conducir en esta ajetreada ciudad le relajara, pues sus ojos brillan demostrando felicidad- recuerde que estoy a sus servicios, mientras no haga algo que lo pueda poner en peligro lo obedeceré en todo.

- De seguro esas fueron las palabras exactas de mi neko -sus orejas muestran un tono rojizo, así que nuevamente se sonrojó, seguro al oír el apodo hacia Kaiba-sama- Seto es realmente controlador ¡JAJAJA! -por suerte el buen clima de hoy hizo que al parecer muchas personas prefirieran caminar y no utilizar sus automóviles así que en poco tiempo estamos llegando.

- Lo esperaré en el vestíbulo señor Jono -su tono de voz deja ver que no es una alternativa el negarme, se estaciona frente a la gran fachada del hotel y pronto me está abriendo la puerta.

Luego de darle las gracias me apresuro a ir en dirección a la recepción, creo que no es normal que luego de tanto tiempo sin ver a mi madre la única emoción que siento es ansiedad y enfado, necesito conocer el por qué de sus acciones, sabiendo que el dinero para la operación de Serenity pertenece a Yugi, quien gentilmente me lo prestó, aunque sigue insistiendo que es un regalo, muchas veces le dije en alguna de nuestras conversaciones a mi hermana que trataba de ahorrar para devolverlo, así que no creo que ella no estuviese informada de a quien pertenecía el dinero utilizado en la operación, bueno, será mejor que deje todas las preguntas para cuando pueda hablar personalmente con ella.

Ni siquiera me dedico a apreciar los detalles del hotel, aunque a simple vista es tan lujoso como me lo esperaba, con razón es uno de cinco estrellas, en cuanto me atiende la encargada pido le informen a la señora Kawai, es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, el mismo que ahora lleva mi hermana, por suerte no luzco muy desaliñado como acostumbraba antes, aunque toda mi forma de vida anterior era basada en la falta de tiempo libre luego de mis varios trabajos, así que ahora me he vuelto alguien muy preocupado de mi imagen personal, después de todo no puedo lucir desarreglado a los ojos de mi neko, aunque según él le encanta como luzco cuando despierto y eso que en esos momentos sí le hago honor a mi antiguo apodo de "perro callejero".

- La señora Kawai lo recibirá en su habitación -dice muy amablemente la recepcionista, para enviarme junto con uno de los botones- el señor va a la habitación 349.

- Gracias -el botones no es muy comunicativo que digamos así que el viaje es corto por suerte para mí que no puedo estar sin hablar por mucho tiempo.

- Así que eras tu quien me buscaba -me dice mi madre en cuanto abre la puerta sin siquiera importarle que alguien extraño la oiga, realmente es como había esperado su recibimiento, frío y casi como tratando sólo con un conocido.

- Necesito que me aclares algunas dudas con respecto a la operación de Serenity -sé que si no le digo enseguida a lo que vengo no me dejará hablar con ella.

- Pasa, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo -entra delante de mi y se sienta en la única butaca disponible en la pequeña habitación- saldré con unas amigas mientras mi princesita está en casa de sus amigos, apropósito ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que tú también estarías allí?,

- Serenity nos habló del viaje -me mira como si no supiera de qué estoy hablando- el que hicieron luego de su recuperación.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ello? -creo que tendré que ser mas específico en mis preguntas o estaré toda la tarde en este lugar y es algo que verdaderamente no deseo hacer.

- Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Serenity me habló acerca de sus problemas de salud y que su operación era algo realmente urgente, que lo peor de todo tú no tenías como conseguir el dinero para llevarla a cabo que incluso habías venido con nuestro padre para que te prestara su ayuda -mientras le hablo comienza a mirar sus uñas como si el esmalte que lleva sea más interesante que lo que estoy diciendo- así que como obviamente el no tenía ni ganas ni medios disponibles entré al Torneo del Reino de los Duelos para ganar él premio que se entregaba al ganador.

- ¿Para qué me hablas de algo que ya conozco? -conmigo su paciencia siempre ha sido muy poca, es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado- dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que viniste a preguntarme?

- ¿De dónde salió el dinero para aquel viaje? -abre sus enormes ojos tan parecidos a los de mi hermana ante mi al parecer sorpresiva pregunta- si se suponía que no podías conseguir el necesario para la operación ¿por qué luego de la recuperación realizaron un viaje tan costoso?

- No es algo que tengas la obligación de saber, pero te lo diré tal vez así dejes de incomodarme -su pose es realmente de superioridad, sentada cómodamente con sus piernas entrecruzadas y sus brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo mirándome con un notorio enfado- lo había ahorrado para la operación de mi princesita, pero cuando me dijo que habías conseguido el dinero y que ya no era necesario utilizar nuestros ahorros decidí ocuparlo en ese viaje, como una especie de celebración.

- Pero si hubieses dicho que disponías de esa gran cantidad de dinero Yugi no habría tenido que desprenderse de todo su premio para ayudarme en algo que no era su problema ¿acaso no sabías que el fue quien nos prestó esos tres millones de dólares? -no se inmuta ante mis palabras, al parecer sabía muy bien de dónde provenía tal cantidad- gracias a su generosidad Serenity se encuentra recuperada.

- Tu hermana me dijo que tu tenías esa cantidad, así que lo que yo había ahorrado no sería necesario -trato de mantener la calma como me ha enseñado Seto, pues no creo que Serenity fuese a decir algo como eso- que la operación era un hecho gracias a ese dinero que ganaste.

- Eso no puede ser verdad, ella sabía que el dinero era de Yugi -seguro me está mintiendo para no responsabilizarse de sus acciones tan egoístas- no pudo decirte que yo lo había ganado cuando sabía perfectamente que no fue así.

- Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté -por primera vez me mira de frente, tal vez para mostrarme que lo que dice es la verdad- que tú habías ganado un gran premio, que incluso te sobraría luego de pagar los gastos médicos.

- Seguro lo hizo para no preocuparte acerca de la procedencia del dinero -en ningún momento subo el tono de voz pues no deseo que esto termine en una discusión e irme sin las respuestas que deseo- ¿acaso no se te ocurrió averiguar si aquello era cierto?

- …

- No sé para que pregunto si realmente no te importa saber nada acerca de mi persona -no pensaba reprocharle nada pero no pude detener mis palabras- aún no creo que Serenity dijera una mentira como esa.

- Mi pequeña no miente, de seguro no entendió bien, ¿pero de qué tanto te vienes a quejar? -se acerca a mi y me mira como inspeccionando mi aspecto de pies a cabeza- luces sorprendentemente bien, se ve que no todo el dinero de tu amigo lo utilizaste en la operación de mi princesa.

- Tu no sabes nada de mi vida madre -por suerte mis palabras no suenan como un reproche, algo que no tengo intenciones de hacer, aunque no de forma consiente, se ve realmente enfadada, tal vez al darse cuenta que no reacciono tan impulsivamente como en antaño- pero ni siquiera trataré de hacerte comprender tu error, yo vine por las respuestas que supuestamente sólo tú podrías darme, aunque antes de irme necesito algo de ti en estos momentos.

- Sabía que no habías venido para saber de nuestro viaje -su voz suena tan complacida, es una lástima que estoy obligado a pedirle este favor- pero no tengo dinero si es lo que…..

- No te preocupes, no es eso lo que necesito de ti -no puede aguantar el suspiro de alivio que sale de su boca- necesito que firmes un permiso para que pueda salir del país, en mi nuevo trabajo es algo que me hará mucha falta.

- Tendrás que pedírselo al inútil de tu padre, eso sí puedes encontrarlo sobrio -lo dice sin ocultar su tono de burla.

- Pero él no se encuentra en la ciudad -tal vez sabiendo que no puedo contar con ese hombre me ayude, después de todo la esperanza es lo único que me queda- necesito esos documentos rápidamente, incluso te pagaré sólo porque me des una simple firma, realmente la necesito.

- Que lástima perder una oportunidad como esta, pero aunque quisiera no te puedo ayudar -por lo que veo desea que me marche, ya que camina hacia la puerta- gracias a la sugerencia del gran abogado que llevó mi divorcio me desligué de todo lo correspondiente a ti, no tengo ninguna autoridad legal sobre ti.

- ¿Tan poco te importaba mi destino que incluso renunciaste legalmente a mí? -no me responde y ni siquiera se inmuta ante mis comentarios- ¿qué fue lo tan malo que hice para que incluso desearas borrarme totalmente de tu vida? ¿por qué siempre me has tratado como si no fuese tu hijo? -creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle todo lo que me he callado estos años- desde que tengo memoria has sido fría conmigo -ni siquiera puede replicar algo ya que sabe que no exagero en mis palabras- comprendo que luego del divorcio eligieras vivir con Serenity, pero eso no significaba que te desligaras de mi.

- Sabes muy bien que la vida al lado de ese borracho irresponsable se volvió insoportable para nosotras -sabía que mi padre bebía, incluso siendo un niño estaba al tanto de ello, pero en aquel entonces no era al nivel en que lo hizo luego de que se marcharan- no podíamos permanecer en ese infierno.

- ¿Pero si podías dejar a tu hijo de seis años en aquel lugar? -me mira enfadada por reprocharle su ausencia en mi vida- ni siquiera te preocupaste por mi destino luego de dejarme con un borracho irresponsable según tus propias palabras.

- Tu eras un joven responsable y capaz de cuidar de si mismo -habla como si no hubiese abandonado a un niño si no a una persona mucho mayor- siempre has sido independiente.

- Por supuesto que debía serlo si tú y mi padre jamás se preocuparon de mí -no puedo evitar subir un poco el tono de voz, pero los recuerdos que tengo de esa época no son para nada acogedores, debía velar por mi propio bienestar al nivel de incluso prepararme los alimentos, la excusa de ella era cuidar de Serenity pues era muy pequeña.

- Por favor Katsuya, no hagas una escena, no te comportes como un niño caprichoso -mi nombre en sus labios siempre ha sonado tan frío las pocas veces en que lo ha utilizado, ya que siempre me llama de "tú", en sus palabras no hay una pizca de sentimiento hacia mi persona- somos dos personas adultas no necesi…

- Se supone que usted es la adulta y yo aún soy adolescente -su rostro enrojece ante mis palabras- pero tienes razón, para qué hablar de temas pasados, solo vine para saber acerca del dinero y como ya está aclarado no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

- Dile a mi hija que regrese a la hora estipulada -me dice una vez que salgo al pasillo demostrándome que mis palabras no han siquiera afectado su estado de ánimo- que no olvide que tenemos reservaciones en el exclusivo Aragawa(1) y no podemos perder la reservación.

- No se perderían de nada del otro mundo -Seto nos invitó a la pre-inauguración y en realidad lo único extraordinario en ese lugar eran los precios, ya estoy divagando y olvidándome del tema principal.

- Eso es justamente lo que me desagrada de ti -me dice en tono de reproche- hablas de cosas sobre las que ni siquiera conoces, mejor termina de marcharte de una buena vez.

- Adiós, y también me dio gusto verte madre, espero disfrutes tu estadía en la ciudad -enfadada por mi sarcasmo casi tira en mi rostro la puerta de su habitación.

Realmente la conversación con mi amorosa madre no fue para nada productiva, pues aún no puedo creer que Serenity le haya mentido, aunque al principio dudé de sus palabras no puedo olvidar que mi madre ama por sobre todas las cosas a mi hermana y jamás empañaría la imagen de ella solo por librarse de algún problema, mucho menos para tratar de quedar bien ante mí, si ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeños me defendía cuando mi padre me castigaba por alguna travesura que sabía muy bien la había cometido mi hermana, así que lo más seguro es que lo que dijo fueron las palabras de mi hermana, pero no concuerda con la personalidad de Serenity, tal vez con la emoción de ver cumplida su operación haya oído mal, en todo caso en cuanto llegue donde Yugi le preguntaré.

- Disculpe por mi torpeza -iba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que al salir del elevador por poco tiro al suelo a alguien que esperaba por este.

- Por lo menos aceptas tu idiotez, eso ya es un avance viniendo de un perro como tú -en cuanto escucho esa odiosa voz la reconozco enseguida, ese maldito del dado, lo único que faltaba para elevar mi mal humor, lo peor es que ya comenzó con sus desplantes.

- Déjame en paz que no estoy de humor para oírte -trato de pasar por su lado pero me toma del brazo deteniendo abruptamente mi marcha- ¿qué te pasa maldito dado?, será mejor que me sueltes.

- ¿Desde cuando un perro le da órdenes a su amo? -su sonrisa se ensancha al ver que trato de soltarme de su agarre sin mucho efecto, sólo porque no deseo hacer una escena aquí no lo golpeo como acostumbro a hacerlo.

- Para ti podré ser un simple perro -le digo con el tono más despectivo que tengo en mi repertorio, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y con toda la fuerza posible clavo mis uñas en la mano que me aprisiona logrando que luego de lanzar un pequeño grito me suelte- pero aún así jamás sería tu mascota.

- No me digas Jonouchi que tu amo es mejor que yo -se cruza en mi camino tratando de impedirme seguir, por sus palabras me percato que ya sabe que tengo novio, las noticias si que corren rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que es mil veces mejor que una persona tan vulgar como tú -no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordarle su derrota, algo que siempre lo enfurece- jamás le llegarás ni siquiera a los talones, eres tan mediocre que incluso fuiste derrotado en el juego que tu mismo creaste.

- ¡Jamás un delincuente será mejor que un empresario exitoso como yo! -me dice elevando el tono de voz para que quienes pasan por nuestro lado lo escuchen.

- ¿Empresario exitoso?, ¿pensaba que te apellidabas Deabling? -le digo sin elevar el tono de voz y totalmente calmado, lo que lo hace enfurecer- puesto que el único empresario exitoso de nuestra edad que yo sepa se apellida Kaiba -definitivamente el sarcasmo que acostumbra utilizar tan bien mi neko es contagioso, incluso escucho algunas risas a nuestro alrededor lo que hace enfurecer.

- ¡YO SOY UN EMPRESARIO HONRADO Y TU NOVIO….!

- Es superior a ti en todo, no me hagas perder mi tiempo chico dado y déjame tranquilo -cualquier persona estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que Seto es por mucho superior- tú siempre serás uno del montón.

- ¡CALLATE! -me toma de mi camiseta y al tirar para soltarme rompe un poco el cuello de la misma pero aún a pesar de mis forcejeos no me suelta- te enseñaré quien es mejor -sólo cierro mis ojos cuando veo que eleva su mano en un puño para darme un golpe, a pesar de sentir el ruido jamás llega a tocar mi rostro.

- Agradecería no volver a poner una de sus sucias manos en Jonouchi-sama -en cuanto abro los ojos el espectáculo que encuentro es más asombroso de lo que esperaba al oír la voz de Nobaru, el idiota del dado está tirado en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo su nariz y una notoria mancha de sangre en su ropa- lamento no haber llegado antes.

- No te preocupes -trato de arreglar mi ropa lo más que puedo para no lucir tan mal- en realidad no lo golpee antes pues no deseaba dar un espectáculo.

- Perdón Jonouchi-sama por haber sido el que terminó dándolo -hace una gran reverencia ante la atenta mirada del aún mudo Deabling.

- ¿A sí que tienes un guardaespaldas?, sí que ese mafioso debe ser importante -trata de sonar sarcástico, pero el seguir escupiendo algo de sangre no ayuda a su imagen.

- Será mejor que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino o el golpe que Nobaru te dio será una caricia comparado a lo que te haga la próxima vez que oses tocarme -este tipo sabe muy bien la fama de buen peleador que siempre he cargado encima, debo admitir que creada a pulso, sin siquiera ver su reacción salgo junto a mi sombra en busca de aclarar definitivamente la historia del dinero.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Aragawa:** considerado por la revista Forbes el más caro del mundo, queda en el sótano de un edificio de oficinas en Tokio, sin grandes pretensiones decorativas, su especialidad es la carne de buey Kobe, criado con una alimentación que incluye cerveza u sake, además de recibir masajes constantemente, lo que ayuda a que las grasas se distribuyan dentro de la masa muscular dando por resultado una carne tierna, jugosa y sana, su precio por kilo es alrededor de los 300 dólares.


	27. La hermanita de Jono

**27.- LA HERMANITA DE JOUNO**

- ¿Y eso fue lo que te dijo? -pregunta Yami que como el resto de mis amigos estaban igual de pendientes de mi regreso, en realidad Yugi, Yami y Moki solamente, pues en cuanto entro me dicen que Tea había recibido una llamada y se marchó con urgencia, aunque le preguntaron si se trataba de algo de cuidado solo dijo que debía ir a visitar a una tía que se encontraba enferma, así que en cuanto llegué me pidieron les relatara lo que había ocurrido con mi madre, eso sí no les dije lo que me contó sobre la mentira de mi hermana, es algo que ambos debemos hablar a solas, ahora me miran totalmente sorprendido al terminar de oír mi relato al darse cuenta que a mi madre realmente no le importó que viera lo frívola que es, veo como Serenity mantiene oculto su rostro entre sus manos desde que comencé con mi historia, creo que será mejor hablar con ella enseguida.

- Serenity ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? -me levanto y le hago un gesto para que me acompañe a la parte baja, creo que será mejor para ella si no hay testigos de nuestra plática, seguro se sentirá mas cómoda al relatarme el lado de su historia.

- Está….bien -nuestros amigos nos siguen con la mirada algo triste, ella camina lentamente como si fuese al cadalso, pero le sonrío para que se percate que aún pienso que todo ha sido un error.

- Serenity -trato de no apresurar mis palabras, realmente deseo alargar su respuesta lo más posible, pues sé que todo lo que averigüé hoy es cierto, aunque mi corazón lo niegue, mi lado irracional trata de convencerme de que lo que mi mente me grita no es verdad, que sólo esa señora trató de hacerme dudar de la dulce Serenity sabiendo que casi idolatro a mi hermanita- al principio me negué a creer en las palabras de ella -no digo nuestra madre, pues en estos momentos no la siento como tal, creo que finalmente esta tarde se ha terminado de romper ese débil y delgado lazo que me unía a esa señora, aunque siempre la respetaré por la simple razón de haberme dado la vida, ya no puedo negar el hecho de que hace tiempo no hay un sentimiento de hijo en mi- pero sé que lo que dijo es cierto, dime ¿por qué no le aclaraste de dónde salió el dinero?

- Yo….yo sabía del dinero que mamá reunía para mi operación, aunque ella gana bastante bien, aún así debíamos ser cuidadosas con nuestros gastos, así que sospeché que era debido a mi enfermedad -se sienta en una de las sillas que hay en la tienda y sin mirarme a la cara comienza a hablar, mientras estruja sus manos en su ropa, señal de nerviosismo- cuando vinimos para que ese señor nos ayudara…..debes comprender que nunca pensé en mentirte, pero vi tu vida, eras tan feliz y yo…..-se queda en silencio como meditando sus palabras, sólo puedo permanecer esperando a que sienta la suficiente confianza para por fin responder- luego cuando me hablaste que entrarías al torneo, supe que todo se solucionaría.

- Pero no gané y aún así le dijiste que el dinero era mío y que incluso me sobraría para mis gastos -no me mira en ningún momento, seguramente debe estar avergonzada por lo que hizo, sólo permanece con la mirada baja concentrada en sus manos que tiemblan con nerviosismo.

- Lo poco que mamá había ahorrado no disminuiría en nada la deuda para con Yugi -no debe haber sido realmente poco dinero, ya que les sirvió para un viaje de lujo- además no quería que se preocupara de cómo devolveríamos el dinero después, por eso le dije esa mentira en nada ayudaríamos a disminuir la deuda y…..

- Aunque hubiesen sido 2 yenes, era al fin y al cabo dinero de mi amigo -finalmente alza su rostro y por su mirada veo que no comprende mi punto de vista- ustedes no tenían el derecho de derrocharlo en algo tan frívolo como un viaje.

- ¡Tu dices eso porque has viajado! -se pone de pie pues al parecer está algo más que enfadada por mis palabras- no como yo que a al único lugar al que he ido es a un horrible pueblo casi olvidado para trabajar durante las vacaciones y así no ser vista en esos menesteres por alguno de mis compañeros de colegio.

- Pero Serenity, escucha tus propias palabras hermanita -me mira como si no me reconociera en estos instantes- hablas de mis viajes en compañía de mis amigos como si hubiesen sido de placer, tu misma te percataste de las condiciones en las que nos hemos encontrado en cada uno de ellos, hemos sido perseguidos, amenazados y un sinfín de otros problemas, incluso el pobre chibi fue secuestrado, ¿acaso no recuerdas que casi perdemos la vida el año pasado?

- ¡Tú no lo comprendes Katsuya! -su voz en medio de un llanto casi silencioso suena algo fría y sus ojos resplandecen de una forma extraña- estoy en un colegio rodeada de personas con dinero, tú no sabes lo que se siente ver todos los lujos de los cuales gozan, no sabes lo que se siente desear algo sabiendo que para ti es imposible de alcanzar -claro que lo sé, de pequeño deseaba no tener que trabajar para no morir de hambre, no tener unos padres ausentes a quienes poco y nada les importaba mi bienestar, llegar a casa y ser recibido por una amorosa madre y no por un borracho a medio vestir tirado en el suelo de la sala desmayado sobre su propio vómito- soy el bicho raro, la pobre becada que jamás llegará a su nivel aunque lo intente.

- Tu eres una persona valiosa, no necesitas de cosas materiales para ser feliz -me acerco lentamente para poder abrazarla y calmarla un poco mientras le acaricio el cabello como cuando éramos pequeños- ¿por qué no vas a un colegio normal y no a ese tan lujoso?, si se lo pides estoy realmente seguro que no te negará el cambiarte a uno público, de seguro allí rodea…..

- ¡No digas idioteces! -con toda la fuerza que puede me empuja para salir de mis brazos- yo no iré a uno de esos colegios en donde van todos esos pobretones que viven en mi edificio, no puedo rebajarme al mismo nivel de esos don nadie.

- No puedes menospreciar a las personas por el dinero que tienen -me mira como si lo que acabo de decir fuera algo realmente absurdo- todos somos igual de valiosos con o sin dinero.

- Yo soy mil veces mejor que ellos, por eso le pedí a mamá asistir a ese colegio de elite, mis compañeros son todos hijos de empresarios y políticos, sin mucho esfuerzo gané una beca, al contrario tuyo soy bastante inteligente -realmente hasta ella piensa que soy un idiota, pero sólo me faltaba el tiempo para dedicarme a mis estudios, hoy en día he elevado todas mis calificaciones- ni siquiera con mi belleza e inteligencia estaba al mismo nivel que esos hijitos de papá, así que para demostrarles que era superior debía esforzarme en trabajar siendo que ellos obtenían todo con sólo abrir la boca, tú no sabes todo lo que debí ahorrar para comprar este estúpido teléfono que ni siquiera es un modelo reciente -lo saca de su bolsillo para mostrármelo y lo mira casi con ira para luego soltarlo contra la pared- ¡AHHHH!, estoy harta de todo -estoy seguro que el estruendo y ese gran grito deben haberlo oído también mis amigos- trabajé todo un verano para lograrlo y aún así mamá debió ayudarme con el dinero que me faltaba.

- Comprende, el dinero de la operación no era nuestro ¿acaso no pensaste en Yugi? -me mira como no comprendiendo a que me refiero, trato de acercarme pero sólo rehúye mi contacto- de seguro el tenía planes que quedaron truncados al ser solidario con nosotros.

- Cuando tu me hablaste que entrarías a ese torneo y conseguirías el dinero para operarme, supe que era mi oportunidad de enrostrarles que yo también podía obtener las mismas cosas que ellos -sus ojos miran hacia el cielo raso como si estuviese recordando algo- mamá no me negaría que ocupáramos lo que ella había reunido para lo que yo quisiera, sabía muy bien que deseaba viajar y…..

- Pudiste trabajar y ahorrar -una sonrisa algo irónica surge en su cara, haciéndola lucir totalmente diferente a la Serenity amable que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

-¡DIOS!, -comienza a jugar con sus cabellos en un extraño tic- todos los veranos anteriores a mi operación debía hacerlo para tener dinero para ropa de marca cuando comenzara el año escolar, aún puedo recordar el olor de la comida impregnado en mi cabello luego de ocho horas sirviendo mesas para ganar una miseria.

- Cuando uno desea algo debe esforzarse para obtenerlo -por lo menos ella no necesitaba trabajar para poder comer diariamente- nada en este mundo es gratis hermana ¿acaso no te sentías orgullosa al ver que tu esfuerzo daba frutos?, no hay mejor sabor que el de un chocolate que te costó tantos ahorros, allí el esfuerzo es recompensado, real…..

- ¿Esfuerzo?, ¿qué sabes tu de ello? -camina de un lado a otro sin calmar su enfado- Tea me contó de tu novio y sobre todas las cosas lindas que tienes ¿por qué tu puedes tenerlas y yo no?

- No te estoy hablando de eso -sabía que Tea le hablaría de mi novio y entre ambas llegarían a la conclusión de que el es quien me ha dado los artículos de lujo que tengo, algo que es cierto, pero no porque yo se lo exigiera, todo lo que tengo lo acepté luego de varias horas de discutir con Seto, pues cuando nos hicimos novios traté de devolver todo lo que me había dado con la excusa de alguna cláusula loca pero no aceptó recibirlos de regreso, además el chibi también estaba opinando o mejor dicho rogando que no devolviese los presentes que él había ayudado a elegir, finalmente terminé por aceptar, pero ayer le dije que si se negaba a utilizar de forma gratuita la carta de duelos en su nueva consola le devolvería todos sus regalos, finalmente luego de varios besos y caricias que ayudaron a mi chantaje aceptó el trato. Veo como aún me mira o mejor dicho mira mi ropa, tal pareciera que no está al tanto de cómo ha sido mi vida todos estos años desde que se marcharon de la ciudad- ¿acaso piensas que mi vida ha sido color de rosa?, tú no sabes todo lo que trabajaba para poder sobrevivir y nuestro pa….

- No te lamentes, siempre has estado rodeado de personas que te han ayudado -ahora puedo darme cuenta que en su mirada hay ¿envidia?, ¿cómo va a sentir envidia de la vida que he llevado?, si casi podría considerarme huérfano desde mi infancia mientras ella ha estado en una burbuja totalmente protegida- además están tus amigos siempre apoyándote.

- Hermana, ellos también son tus amigos y te quieren y te apoyarían en cualquier ocasión -se gira para mirarme luego de varios minutos dándome la espalda- debes comprender que no estás sola.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy!, tus amigos te apoyan y te quieren desinteresadamente -su voz suena un poco apagada demostrándome que es algo que realmente le afecta- en cambio a mi sólo me soportan porque soy tu hermana de lo contrario me ignorarían totalmente y en mi colegio, ¡vaya!, si no fuese porque les ayudo con sus trabajos nadie me hablaría, sólo me buscan para presumir todo lo que tienen, mientras yo debo conformarme con migajas, ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!, yo deseo lo mismo que ellos tienen, merezco todo lo que ellos tienen y que no saben apreciar.

- Pero nuestra situación no es la misma, ellos nacieron con padres adinerados, nosotros no, debemos aceptar que no podemos obtener todo lo que deseamos en esta vida -trato de explicarle para que comprenda, después de todo solo tiene 14 años y como todo niño es razonable que se obnubile ante cosas materiales- pero tienes a tu madre y a mi que te amamos.

- ¡¿Y ESO DE QUE ME SIRVE?! ¡CON TU AMOR NO VOY A TENER EL ULTIMO TELÉFONO O LA ROPA DE MARCA QUE DESEO! -por más que trato no se cómo calmarla- ¡ERES REALMENTE PATÉTICO SI PIENSAS QUE TU AMOR DE HERMANO REALMENTE ME IMPORTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡CÁLLATE SERENITY! -escucho gritar a Moki y llegar corriendo a mi lado sacándome del trance en que me dejaron las palabras de la que creí era mi dulce hermanita- ¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A JONO!

- ¡¿QUE SABES TU NIÑO?! -su mirada es completamente diferente, está llena de envidia y odio- has vivido rodeado de lujos y jamás has tenido que sacrificarte por algo, todo ha sido puesto en charola de plata ante ti, tú y tu hermano lo tienen todo.

- ¡Eres una niña verdaderamente estúpida, tan fea por dentro como por fuera si piensas de ese modo! -como si ocurriese en cámara lenta miro como mi hermana se acerca fuera de si hacia el chibi y sin poder creerlo aún la veo levantar su mano para golpearlo, ante lo cual el peque solo atina a proteger su rostro.

- ¡DÉJALO! -no se de dónde saqué tal rapidez para llegar frente a ambos y poder interponerme entre ellos antes que fuese lanzado siquiera un golpe tomo a Serenity por la muñeca- podrás ser mi hermana de sangre, pero ni a ti ni a nadie le permito que toquen siquiera un cabello de Moki, hermanita, comprende, no puedes hablar así de ellos, tú no sabes todo lo que ese neko se sacrifica para que nada le falte a su familia, además tener que cuidarse de las personas ya que no sabe cuál de ellas será capaz de atacarlo por la espalda.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, no seas iluso la gente como Kaiba sólo da órdenes y todos corren como animales amaestrados -¿qué le habrá pasado a la dulce pequeñita que era mi hermana?, en estos momentos no la reconozco para nada.

- Por supuesto que trabaja -como siempre que alguien habla mal de las personas injustamente no puedo evitar no defenderlas, incluso cuando pensaba que ese neko egocéntrico me caía mal yo inmediatamente lo defendía, aunque de forma inconsciente- cuando tiene un proyecto se levanta antes de las seis de la mañana y son pocas las noches que duerme antes de las dos -todo eso lo se gracias al chibi, quien permanece tras de mí aferrado a mi cintura- desde pequeño se ha esforzado, además debió hacerse cargo de Moki y….

- ¡Vaya!, sí que has tomado enserio el hecho de ser empleado de ese riquillo que hasta lo defiendes de mi -se arregla unos mechones de cabello y su algo desordenada ropa- no me extrañaría que también hagas otro tipo de labores mas íntimas para Kaiba, digo, además de cuidar de su adorado hermanito tal vez no solo a tu novio le has sacado "regalitos"-la última palabra la dice con tanta maldad, realmente no la reconozco.

- Si dices eso es porque no conoces realmente a tu hermano Serenity -habla un enfadado Yugi entrando finalmente a la tienda, tal parece que desde hace rato estaba oyendo tras la puerta- seguramente si hubiese aceptado alguna de todas las insinuaciones que le han hecho desde que lo conozco, estaría rodeado de lujos sin necesidad de trabajar un día de su vida.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así muchacha?, aunque no debiese sorprenderme de tu accionar, desde que te conocí supe que tu alma no era pura -dice Yami quien permanecía oyendo todo en las escaleras, en estos momentos ni siquiera puedo hablar de lo asombrado que estoy al darme cuenta de todo el veneno que mi hermana guardaba en su interior- no sabes todo lo que Jono se ha esforzado por ti, de seguro si lo sabes y lo peor para ti, es que no te importa, sólo vez por tu propio bienestar.

- Está algo alterada pero ya se le pasará Yami -aún continúo manteniendo al chibi tras de mi como protegiéndolo de una todavía ofuscada Serenity.

- No se me pasará nada, tienes razón Yami, será mejor que sepan como en realidad soy, ya no soporto vivir esta mentira, la dulce Serenity jamás ha existido, sólo actuaba para el tonto de mi hermano -nos mira a cada uno de los presentes casi como si de desconocidos se tratara- únicamente me mantenía en contacto contigo Jono para ver si podía sacar algún beneficio, pensé que por lo menos ganarías algún torneo, pero ni siquiera para eso eres bueno, continúas siendo tan miserable como siempre, ya no tiene sentido esperar que finalmente seas de productividad para mi -los muchachos están realmente asombrados con su nuevo comportamiento que tampoco se animan a decir algo- sólo por ver si habías ganado algún dinero en esos tontos torneos convencí a mamá de venir un par de días antes de irnos en un nuevo viaje, pero será mejor largarnos de una buena vez.

Sus palabras sonaron tan parecidas a nuestro padre que me provocó una incomodidad en la boca del estómago al recordar todas las veces que me ha menospreciado, físicamente mi hermana luce tan parecida a su madre, pero hubiese preferido mil veces que su personalidad fuera frívola como la de esa señora y no la copia casi exacta de ese hombre, la veo ir a la planta alta y regresar con su chaqueta para luego buscar los restos de su teléfono y guardarlos en su bolso para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta, sin siquiera decir alguna palabra más sale dejándome totalmente sorprendido ante lo ocurrido, no puedo creer que la que siempre pensé era una dulce muchacha sea realmente una persona tan manipuladora e interesada, no es que quiera disculparla pero tal vez más adelante reacciones ante lo que acaba de decir y hacer, después de todo aún es una niña que no ha vivido, sólo espero que cuando lo haga no sea porque la vida la haya hecho darse cuenta de su error a golpes y comprenda que las cosas materiales realmente no son lo más importante.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Jono? -me pregunta el chibi, en cuanto me giro para verlo me percato que ha estado llorando en silencio, sólo puedo asentir con la cabeza y abrazarlo para calmarlo y calmarme, realmente no puedo siquiera hablar pues si lo hago me lanzaré a llorar y no podré detenerme, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es preocupar al pobre peque.

- Jono-kun -Yugi se acerca tímidamente y me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, me conoce muy bien como para no saber que en cualquier momento las lágrimas se harán presente y que no deseo que me vean así, dando un patético espectáculo.

- Recuerda que somos tus amigos -dice Yami acariciando mi brazo en señal de cariño- eres el mejor amigo de mi novio, casi su hermano y siempre estaremos para lo que necesites de nosotros.

- Tú y Seto son lo más importante que tengo -Moki solamente me abraza mientras llora nuevamente- sé que no soy tu hermano y que no puedo reemplazar el lugar que Serenity ocupa en tu corazón, pero por favor no estés tan triste.

- No te preocupes…chibi….estaré bien -mi voz suena algo temblorosa pero trato de controlarme- gra…cias chicos.

- Será mejor irnos a casa, nos vemos luego amigos -dice Moki, tomándome de la mano y limpiándose las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro, ninguno dice nada más y sin más salimos rápidamente de la tienda.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Jono? -me pregunta Nobaru mientras nos abre la puerta del automóvil.

- Sí, estoy bien….no me pasa nada -ya no digo nada pues no podría hacerlo sin llorar.

- …y verás que nos reiremos nuevamente todos juntos -no sé cuanto tiempo lleva hablando el chibi, estoy en una especie de trance del que no logro salir, únicamente lo veo mover sus labios- Jono no me asustes, dime algo por favor -me remece y finalmente puedo reaccionar, estiro mi mano para secar las lagrimas que comienzan a correr nuevamente por su inocente rostro.

- No te….preocupes por mi…..chibi -le sonrío para que deje de sollozar, pero es una sonrisa sin una pizca de felicidad en ella- pronto todo pasará, Serenity razonará su accionar -siento que nos hemos detenido, al parecer ya llegamos a casa, algo que agradezco pues no puedo contener mas mis lágrimas, en cuanto abren la puerta entro rápidamente- iré a descansar…un momento ¿comemos luego?

- Cla…claro -mi comportamiento al parecer le resulta algo extraño a varios de los empleados que me ven entrar y simplemente me miran mientras subo las escaleras en total silencio, sin siquiera saludarlos como acostumbro.

En cuanto desaparezco del campo visual de las personas de la mansión me dirijo corriendo a la habitación que comparto con mi neko, sólo detengo mi huída para cerrar la puerta y me lanzo sobre la cama a llorar, ya no podía aguantar mas las lágrimas, aunque nadie me puede oír fuera de aquí procuro esconder mi llanto en la almohada que aprisiono con todas mis fuerzas, no deseo preocupar a Moki con mi comportamiento, suficiente tuvo con oír todas las cosas que dijo mi hermana.

Durante toda mi vida, el saber que a pesar de todos los problemas por los que en algún momento he atravesado tenía en mi vida a mi hermanita que me amaba sinceramente era algo que me reconfortaba por las noches cuando el frío se mezclaba con el cansancio y el hambre haciéndome dudar de continuar en este mundo, saber que no estaba solo en esta tierra, era un bálsamo en mi complicada vida.

Mi mente es invadida de todos esos maravillosos recuerdos de nuestros primeros años cuando vivíamos en Hokaido, cuando aún pensaba que era normal la sobreprotección de mi madre a la pequeña Serenity, en ese tiempo creía que como el hermano mayor era mi deber ceder a todos los caprichos de la princesa de la casa, nunca me importó realmente darle todo lo que me pedía, desde una galleta a mi juguete preferido, ese que luego dejó abandonado en un parque y que por más que regresé a buscarlo lo perdí definitivamente, además debo recalcar fue el único que recuerdo mis padres me regalaron alguna vez, siempre todo se lo cedí sin reclamos después de todo es mi única hermana y lo poco que podía darle en esos momentos lo hacía con agrado por la sola recompensa de ver su hermosa sonrisa de felicidad, pero el comprobar que incluso para ella no soy más que un medio para obtener lo que desea al igual que lo piensa el borracho de mi padre ha abierto una horrible herida en mi corazón.

En estos momento solamente deseo poder olvidarme de esta horrible tarde, no pensar, quiero que mi cerebro se quede en blanco para poder quitarme aunque sea por unos minutos esta horrible sensación de vacío que se ha asentado en la boca de mi estómago, tal vez dormir me hará bien, siempre me ha servido para olvidar mis problemas, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer, ya que en mi mente siguen reproduciéndose las hirientes palabras de Serenity, no puedo convencerme que todo lo que dijo realmente lo piensa, me siento verdaderamente miserable al confirmar que nunca he sido amado sinceramente.

- ¡NO SEAS MAL AGRADECIDO JONO! -grito sin que me importe si alguien me oye, pero es cierto, puede que mi familia sanguínea no me ame, pero estoy rodeado de personas a las que sí le importo, no estoy solo realmente.

Tris….a pesar de su horrible comportamiento últimamente, siempre ha estado a mi lado, fue a quien primero conocí, incluso me enseñó a pelear para defenderme de los delincuentes que rondaban mi horrible vecindario y que en cuanto llegué a la ciudad me trataron de hacer blanco de sus golpizas para robarme el poco dinero que ganaba repartiendo periódicos, pero como mi nuevo amigo practicaba artes marciales me enseñó todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento y desde allí se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre que alguno de los dos estaba en problemas el otro lo defendía.

También tengo a mi amigo Yugi, es realmente gracioso que me comportara como un pandillero cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero aún así trató de hacerse mi amigo incluso cuando intenté alejarlo, hoy en día es mi mejor amigo, esa persona a quien le puedo confiar todos mis secretos y que sé jamás los revelará aunque la vida se le fuese en ello, el que me ha ayudado en cada oportunidad en que lo he necesitado, incluso sin tener que pedírselo me ha brindado no sólo su amistad, también su hogar las miles de veces en que he tenido que buscar refugio huyendo de los constantes ataques de ebriedad de mi padre y no he querido molestar a mis vecinos, además junto a mi pequeño amigo viene incluido su ahora novio Yami, siempre con un consejo adecuado a la ocasión, a veces llega a sonar demasiado serio y protector con todos nosotros, allí se puede apreciar los 5000 años de edad que tiene, en ocasiones se comporta como un padre regañándonos ante algún ataque de impulsividad.

También está Tea, bueno, ella sería la madre del grupo, aunque con sus aburridos discursos trata de levantarnos el ánimo cuando estamos decaídos, siempre terminamos dándonos cuenta que aunque sea un poco tiene razón.

Realmente debo admitir que si tengo una amorosa familia, puede que no sea en la que nací, pero es la que he elegido y me ha elegido, no puedo olvidar a mi pequeño Mokuba al cual quiero por sobre todas las cosas, aunque al principio también se comportaba algo tosco conmigo como lo hacía su hermano mayor, pero muy pronto fue demostrando su adorable carácter ganándose poco a poco mi corazón, realmente el amor que siento por él es más que el que se puede sentir a un pequeño hermanito, mis sentimientos desbordan todos los límites de la misma forma en que lo hacen con Seto…..

Mi Seto, el egocéntrico ricachón, el señor amo del mundo con el cual me encantaba y aún hoy me fascina discutir, mi dragón de ojos azules, mi novio, mi amante, simplemente mi neko…..desde que lo conocí me causó una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que cuando finalmente los aclaré, fue como comenzar a vivir realmente, al principio me sentía identificado cuando de su amor incondicional por Moki se trataba, ambos haríamos cualquier cosa por el bienestar de las personas que amamos, me gustaba su actitud para con el chibi, hoy que corresponde a mi amor me ha hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo, desde que estoy a su lado me siento amado incondicionalmente y protegido de todo y de todos, pero no me refiero al aspecto económico, él me impulsa a ser mejor persona alentándome con sus palabras, aunque a veces suenen a sarcasmo, a su lado sé que nada me puede pasar, sus brazos son el único refugio que necesito para calmarme en una noche de tormenta, hace unas noches lo comprobé, en cuanto comenzó una de las habituales odiosas tormentas en la ciudad pensé que sería otra noche de insomnio, pero tan pronto mi neko me sintió estremecer al oír el primer trueno me aferro mucho mas fuerte a su cuerpo, lo que pronto me trajo una gran calma y con ello un placentero sueño que jamás había tenido en una noche como aquella.

- Si Jono, eres afortunado, tienes una grandiosa familia…


	28. La ira de un dragón

**28.- LA IRA DE UN DRAGON**

- _Señor Kaiba, el señor Pegasus lo espera en la sala de juntas _-me informa mi secretaria el arribo de la persona con la que desde ayer deseaba hablar.

- _Enseguida estoy allí _-por suerte este hombre es de los pocos seres puntuales que conozco.

Antes de salir ordeno todos los documentos que he estado revisando previo de darles mi aprobación o rechazarlos, cosa que casi siempre ocurre, ya que algunas ideas de mis supuestos expertos en diseño y mercadotecnia no me convencen para nada, puesto que últimamente están saliendo con cada idea tonta, ¿no se cómo luego de años de estudio pueden ser tan poco creativos?

Guardo todo en mi portafolios o caja de seguridad si es que son confidenciales, no es que tema que alguien pueda entrar, ya que la seguridad es realmente extrema en este piso del edificio, pero sólo lo hago ya que a mi cachorro no le gusta que deje todo tirado en mi escritorio, seguro debo parecerle enfermo a mi secretaria que me ve salir sonriendo, pero cómo no hacerlo al recordar el sermón que me dio sobre el orden la persona más desordenada que conozco, fue a los pocos días de hacernos novios, mientras yo terminaba de trabajar, el y mi hermanito hacían sus deberes en el despacho de nuestra casa, de vez en cuando conversábamos hasta que ambos terminaron y se les ocurrió ir a jugar con los cachorros, así que me disponía a salir junto con ellos cuando mi cachorro me lo impidió pues según el cuando uno terminaba sus deberes debía dejar en orden todo lo utilizado, sólo lo miré y no dije nada en relación a que él es el rey del desorden, pues la primera y última vez que lo hice luego me reprendí al darme cuenta que no se acostaba o salía de la habitación si no dejaba toda su ropa sucia o utensilios de aseo obsesivamente en orden, por suerte poco a poco se ha ido olvidando de hacerlo y casi está de regreso el desordenado cachorro que tanto amo, en fin, así que esa tarde sólo me limité a obedecer y heme aquí siguiendo sus órdenes sabiendo que no se enterará si no lo hago.

- El señor Walker acaba de traer los documentos que solicitó señor Kaiba -me dice mi asistente que como le ordené esta esperando fuera de la sala, sin más los tomo y entro.

- Bien Kaiba, aquí me tienes -dice Pegasus poniéndose de pie y saludando fríamente como es su costumbre- ¿para qué me necesitabas?, porque si es por el pequeño mal entendido de ayer te informo que ese hombre ya fue despedido y…..

- No debiste hacerlo -me mira sorprendido, después de todo es bien conocido el hecho de que al más mínimo error de alguno de mis empleados lo hecho inmediatamente, se que suena realmente frío de mi parte, pero les pago sumamente bien como para que no presten atención a su trabajo- ya que es culpa tuya por no dar órdenes claras -trata de no sobresaltarse ante mi sutil forma de llamarlo incompetente- pero no deseo hablar de los inútiles que trabajan para ti- aún no puedo comprender cómo con tan poco personal que está directamente bajo sus ordenes no consiga que trabajen de forma eficaz.

- ¿Entonces mi estimado Kaiba? -se ordena su largo cabello, algo que descubrí hace cuando se siente nervioso y desea desviar la atención- tu dirás ¿para qué fue solicitada mi presencia?

- Seguro ya te encargaste de averiguar todo lo concerniente a mi prometido -me mira sin una pizca de asombro al verse descubierto- te informo que nada puedes hacer con esa información que me pueda afectar, por si tenías planeado utilizarla contra mi y tal vez así recuperar el control de tu ex empresa.

- Por supuesto que no -a pesar de que desea ocultarlo su voz suena con algo de nerviosismo, eso sólo demuestra que no estaba tan equivocado con respecto a sus intenciones- eres mi socio y desde aquel mal enten…..

- Desde el secuestro -es algo que aún me perturba, pero no me altero en lo absoluto, pues no me gusta demostrar mis emociones ante mis enemigos, aunque estén atados de manos como lo está Pegasus- recuerda que me gusta llamar las cosas por su nombre, así desde que secuestraste a Mokuba te mantengo muy bien vigilado por personal que ni tu mismo sabes que están allí para tenerme al tanto de cada uno de tus movimientos, así que no lo olvides nuevamente que se te pase por tu blanca cabeza el chantajearme con algo.

- Sé que siempre estás unos pasos delante de los demás mi querido Kaiba -regresa a su tono calmado que acostumbra emplear- sólo me causó curiosidad la vehemencia con que defiendes la identidad de ese muchacho, no puedes culparme por mi curiosidad.

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis actos -este tipo también es del club de mi cachorro, es realmente curioso para alguien de su edad- pero para que no te desveles te diré que Katsuya no desea ser molestado por periodistas impertinentes, sólo por eso no quiere que se sepa que él es mi prometido.

- Realmente es algo muy sabio de su parte -sonríe con malicia, esperando mi reacción- no sólo es realmente hermoso si no que también un gran duelista, eres afortunado Kaiba, y pensar que todos creen que ustedes se odian, eso sí es un muy buen despiste ante los curiosos.

- No te llamé precisamente para escuchar tus elogios -le paso los documentos que redactó Roland y le indico firmarlos- luego de esto podrás ir a divertirte, sé que a esta hora te gusta visitar a alguna de tus conquistas.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!, por lo menos deja que lo lea o ¿acaso pretendes que firme algo sin leer? -suena algo molesto por mis palabras anteriores- no soy un principiante en los negocios mon ami.

- ¿Qué tantas precauciones Pegasus?, ¿no creo que temas perder el control de "Ilusiones"? -me mira con toda la ira que posee, aunque trata de controlarse poco le falta para lanzarme un golpe- sabes bien que en cualquier momento puedo hacerme con las acciones que te quedan sin necesidad de trucos, aunque solo seas una marioneta que por el momento me sirve, así como Kaiba Corp., tú empresa no sería la misma si tú no apareces al mando de ella.

- Sé bien que eres el dueño del 82% de mi amada compañía, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes -luego del secuestro de Moki me di a la tarea de destruir a Pegasus totalmente, así que poco a poco y gracias a que con su vida tan libertina no mantenía mucho control en su trabajo y en un mal negocio debió desprenderse de gran cantidad de sus acciones y no dudé en adquirirlas, después de aquel incidente continúo su mal manejo y heme aquí siendo el dueño de la icónica "Ilusiones Industriales", lo que modestamente me hace el dueño absoluto de todo lo relacionado a los duelos.

- Solo firma, que no tengo todo tu tiempo libre, yo si me encargo de mis negocios -se pone de pie y rápidamente firma dejando sobre la mesa la pluma sin mucho cuidado- así me gusta que mis empleados acaten las órdenes de su jefe sin chistar.

- ¿Por lo menos me dirás lo que acabo de firmar? -al parecer su pose de superioridad no duró mucho y su tono de voz es algo mas calmada, sabe que nada de lo que he dicho es exageración mía- ¿a qué me has obligado esta vez?

- Simplemente es la autorización para que la carta que creo Katsuya sea considerada una carta oficial -se sorprende al oír mis palabras, por su rostro de alegría mal disimulada al parecer piensa que la cederé para que se adjunte al deck que será lanzado para navidad- si miras los documentos podrás apreciar que hay una copia del boceto original, podrás darte cuenta que el nivel 6 que se le otorgará es bastante adecuado.

- Esto es realmente sorprendente -dice en cuanto mira la creación de mi cachorro, falta poco para que su quijada toque la mesa en cuanto va leyendo cada detalle que mi cachorro adjuntó en su boceto- el diseño es de primera calidad, debiese dedicarse a diseñar cartas y estrategias, no luce como el trabajo de un muchacho de secundaria, mira todo esto, está realmente bien diseñada, podría pasar como una de las cartas originales, cada detalle en el trazo es absolutamente sublime, la forma de utilizar la carta en un duelo y…..

- Todo eso ya lo sé -en estos momentos debe estarse lamentando el no prestar atención a sus responsabilidades y dejar todo su trabajo en manos de algún empleado mal asesorado o en cuanto hubiese visto la carta habría aceptado que fuese la ganadora- por eso le di un nivel tan alto.

- ¿Alto?, no seas mezquino Kaiba -ahora revuelve los documentos y en un pequeño lugar en blanco que encuentra comienza a escribir no sé que tanto- ahora sí está todo correcto, "El Emperador del caos" como mínimo debe ser nivel 8.

- Eso pensé -realmente por mí lo haría nivel 12, pero no quise ser demasiado generoso- espero no estés pensando que la podrás utilizar en tu lanzamiento, únicamente saldrá a la venta una vez que la consola sea lanzada.

- ¿Entonces para que me apresuras con firmar? -sigue mirando casi embelesado el boceto de mi cachorro y sin comprender mi accionar- aún faltan meses para que tu odioso nuevo invento salga al mercado, ¿acaso sólo deseabas restregarme mis errores?

- Me gusta tener todo muy bien amarrado antes de dar el primer paso, además ¿quién me dice que no pensabas utilizarla después de todo? -por su rostro al parecer no estoy tan errado en mis deducciones, pues su tez luce más pálida de lo normal en el, de seguro pensaba recurrir al irresponsable padre de mi cachorro para que le cediera los derechos- incluso podrías utilizar la excusa de un mal manejo de parte de tu ex representante.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!, con esa mentalidad no es de extrañar que estés por sobre todos los empresarios del país -por lo visto mis conclusiones no estaban tan erradas y esa era su intención- no me mates por el hecho de querer participar en un buen negocio, después de tu anuncio no sólo comenzó una acelerada preventa de tu nueva consola y juego, si no que las acciones de Kaiba Corp. subieron cual espuma, y eso con el simple hecho de mostrar la carta, ya me imagino como subirán tus bonos cuando toda la estrategia de tu prometido sea vista por los fans.

- Gracias a que yo sí me tomo mi trabajo seriamente, en cuanto vi el boceto supe que era una grandiosa creación -últimamente Pegasus exclusivamente se ha dedicado a divertirse con sus jóvenes amantes- bueno, ya que hemos terminado nuestros negocios te puedes marchar, tengo mucho trabajo no como tu.

- Eres realmente amargado, ¿cómo es que ese alegre muchacho puede soportarte?, siendo uno de los que más seguidores y fans tiene en los torneos, incluso por sobre tu persona -sale del salón riéndose ante su gran revelación.

Lo que dijo Pegasus es algo que siempre me pregunto cuando estoy en soledad, ¿cómo una persona tan amargada como yo puede tener en su vida a un sol como lo es mi cachorro?, a veces por las noches me cuesta dormir pensando en que en algún momento mi cachorro pueda verme igual como lo hace el resto de las personas y se aleje de mi lado, eso me destruiría definitivamente, no me considero capaz de vivir sin el a mi lado, aún no es medio día y ya no se si pueda estar sin verlo, lo he extrañado tanto y solamente hace un par de horas que lo dejé en el instituto, no sin antes una muy buena despedida debo agregar, estuve tentado a llamarlo varias veces, pero no deseo incomodarlo o que piense que trato de controlarlo, aún quedan 4 horas de clases y luego en cuanto recojan a Moki irán a casa del ojón y del faraón de pacotilla para encontrarse con la sonsa hermana de mi cachorro, incluso llegué a pensar en pedir disculpas con tal de que se me levantara el castigo y así poder regresar a clases, pero no puedo hacerlo ya que estaría haciendo pensar a los inútiles de nuestros compañeros que los golpes que recibió el mono no fueron merecidos y eso nunca, si yo no hago que respeten a mi cachorro nadie lo hará en mi lugar. Mejor me dejo de tonterías y me voy al laboratorio para comenzar con mi trabajo práctico.

Realmente han sido de mucha ayuda los días que tendré libres de clases aunque signifique estar alejado de mi cachorrito, ya que podré concentrarme totalmente en perfeccionar la nueva consola, básicamente el prototipo original estaba casi terminado, pero deseo realizar algunos cambios para mejorarla, después de todo es en honor a mi cachorro y tal como ocurrió con el disco de duelos virtuales que lanzamos apenas me hice cargo de la empresa, la consola de mi cachorro debe ser considerada como una de las mejores innovaciones en todo el rubro tecnológico, no sólo relacionados con los duelos de monstruos, espero que cuando el pueda verla en acción se sienta orgulloso de mi, me gusta ver sus ojitos resplandecer cuando cual infante lleno de curiosidad por descubrir el mundo a su alrededor tiene en sus manos algo relacionado a los duelos, quiero ver nuevamente esa expresión que lo inundó cuando sostuvo su disco de duelos virtuales de edición limitada que Moki le regaló su cumpleaños pasado, este año debo superar mi regalo anterior, quiero decir el regalo de mi hermanito.

- Señor Kaiba -si no fuese por la interrupción ahora de mi asistente no me habría detenido en mi trabajo en todo lo que resta de la tarde, la miro con curiosidad al ver que sin pedirlo me ha traído una bandeja con comida y en cuanto la huelo me doy cuenta que realmente tengo hambre y no me había percatado de ello con lo concentrado que estaba.

_- _¿Por qué se le ocurrió interrumpir mi trabajo solo para traer esto? -luce algo turbada ante mis palabras pero de igual modo deposita la bandeja en el único rincón que no tiene papeles y chips esparcidos- yo no se lo pedí.

- Lo sé señor -su rostro muestra que trata de mantenerse serena y no sucumbir al oír mis frías palabras- pero el señor Jono me dijo que cuando usted se concentraba en el trabajo olvidaba comer, así que me pidió encargarme de su comida y recordarle que…-su rostro luce algo pálido, de seguro mi cachorro agregó alguna de sus frases para ser dichas si me negaba a recibir la comida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -tomo el vaso de jugo de naranjas y lo bebo para que se anime a hablar, al parecer se da cuenta que hizo bien en seguir las órdenes de mi novio.

- El señor Jono dijo que si usted se negaba…..yo le dijera que aunque usted lo olvide a veces, no es un autómata….si no solo….-allí debe venir el comentario que únicamente mi cachorro puede hacer- sólo un ricachón trabajólico -esto último lo dice casi en un susurro.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -luce algo sorprendida pero con un pequeña sonrisa al ver mi reacción, así que le agradezco con una con una leve inclinación mientras sale del lugar igual de silenciosa como llegó.

Mi cachorro siempre tan preocupado por todos los detalles, pienso en todo lo que le debe haber costado dar una orden como esa, él es tan reacio a hacer valer su lugar por sobre nuestro personal, y pensar que se preocupó por mi falta de interés en alimentarme cuando estoy concentrado en algún proyecto, estoy casi seguro que mi pequeño hermanito también le debe haber informado acerca de mis pésimos hábitos de alimentación cuando me dedico del todo a crear nuevos artefactos, si no estuviese obligado a hacerme cargo de la corporación, me habría fascinado dedicar mi vida al área de diseño tecnológico, es algo de lo que jamás podría aburrirme. Luego de terminar de comer tranquilamente miro la hora y puedo percatarme que realmente me había enfrascado tanto en mi trabajo que el tiempo se me fue rápidamente, ya hace varias horas que mis dos amores deben haber llegado a casa de Moto, me encantaría poder haber estado junto a el cuando se reencontró con su hermana después de tanto tiempo sin verla, no es que me agrade que venga de visita, pero, mi cachorro ama a su hermana al igual que yo lo hago con Mokuba, en eso siempre hemos sido muy parecidos, en el amor que le profesamos a nuestros hermanos, realmente ese detalle fue uno de los primeros en los que me percaté, a pesar de cómo ellos lo tratan, mejor dicho a pesar de que ellos no se preocupan por el en lo más mínimo, mi cachorro ama a su familia, a pesar de que ese sentimiento según yo, no es para nada correspondido, como odio a esos malditos que no aprecian el cariño incondicional que mi rubio novio les entrega.

- _Señor Kaiba, lo llaman de la mansión _-saben que no me gusta que me interrumpan en el trabajo por problemas domésticos, para eso está Roland, aunque hoy es su día libre, pero la señora Sumi puede solucionar cualquier imprevisto.

- _Ya dije que no quiero que me interrumpan_ -estoy tratando de avanzar lo más posible en mi trabajo y así poder regresar a una hora decente a casa como para ocuparme de tonterías.

- _Lo sé señor, pero ya es el cuarto llamado de alguien del personal de su casa que hacen, ahora llama Tsuki, y dice que es acerca del señor Jono_ -en cuanto oigo su nombre no puedo más que tomar inmediatamente la llamada, espero que solamente sea alguna tontería y nada grave, pero el solo hecho de que hayan insistido en llamar me dice que es realmente de cuidado.

- _¿Qué ocurrió con mi cachorro? _-ni siquiera le doy tiempo para alguna disculpa por la interrupción, únicamente necesito saber que es lo que está pasando.

- _El señor Jono…..llegó bastante extraño, se veía muy triste y ni siquiera Nobaru sabe lo que ocurrió _-comienzo a organizar rápidamente mis cosas pues necesito ir inmediatamente a casa, lo que haya pasado ocurrió en casa del ojón- _el señorito Mokuba no ha querido hablar nada, por más que le preguntamos, por favor señor Kaiba, venga cuanto antes_ _-_su voz suena realmente preocupada.

- _Enseguida estoy allí _-sin más salgo de la empresa dando órdenes para que me llamen exclusivamente si es de algo de extrema urgencia.

Salí casi corriendo, gritando órdenes a destajo ante la mirada extraña de los pocos empleados que trabajan en los pisos superiores, debía llegar lo más pronto posible, todo el camino a casa ha sido un verdadero infierno, aunque solo han sido un par de minutos, ya que preferí ir en helicóptero para llegar rápidamente, pero no puedo dejar de dar vueltas en lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a mi pobre cachorro como para que todos se diesen cuenta que algo le había pasado, ¿tendrá algo que ver el maldito mono?, ¿puede que nuevamente comenzara con sus estupideces?, pero no creo, ese idiota por lo menos tiene un par de días antes de que pueda hablar normalmente, aunque, puede escribir, ¿pero una discusión de ese estilo?, ¿escrita?, ¿no lo creo posible?, ¿tal vez apareció el padre de mi cachorro?, seguro fue eso, el muy maldito debe haberle dicho alguna de sus estupideces acostumbradas como para dejar a mi pobre novio totalmente abatido, sea lo que sea sólo espero poder reconfortarlo aunque sea un poco.

Cuando diviso por fin la silueta de la mansión a mis pies sólo deseo que este maldito y lento aparato descienda rápidamente, ni siquiera espero a que se pose en el suelo totalmente cuando literalmente salto de el y corro hacia la casa, jamás me ha parecido este trayecto tan largo, ahora puedo comprender a mi cachorro cuando dice que esto más que el jardín trasero de una casa parece un parque público.

- Señor Kaiba, que bueno que llegó -me encuentra a mitad de camino Nobaru y me acompaña hasta la entrada- todos estamos preocupados por el señor Jono.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -solo me mira y no dice nada, así que debo presionarlo para que hable- ¡HABLA!

- ….. -seguro debe haberle pedido que no me contara, al parecer mi rostro de preocupación es lo que finalmente lo anima a hablar- el señor Jonouchi luego de estar unos minutos en casa de su amigo lo llevé a….bueno -¿a qué lugar iría mi cachorro que no desea me entere?, pero eso no es lo importante en estos momentos, ya luego le preguntaré directamente- cuando regresamos nuevamente a la tienda estaba algo preocupado, pero nada más, el problema vino luego cuando ambos salieron bastante cabizbajos, el joven Mokuba se notaba que había llorado y el señor Jonouchi solo permanecía en silencio, aunque trataba de consolarlo tampoco podía detener su llanto silencioso, pero por más que insistí sólo decía que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra? -le pregunto a el grupo de sirvientes que se han reunidos en el vestíbulo, seguro estaban esperando por mi.

- En cuanto llegó se fue a su habitación -me dice la señora Sumi, bastante preocupada- incluso desde fuera podíamos oír su llanto.

- Todos regresen a sus labores -no espero más tiempo y sin esperar atravieso el vestíbulo rápidamente subiendo los escalones literalmente corriendo, no me interesa mantener una falsa imagen de frialdad en estos momentos. En cuanto llego lo primero que veo es a mi pequeño hermanito sentado en el suelo en posición fetal junto a la puerta de la habitación que compartimos con mi cachorro- Moki, ¿qué ocurrió?

- ¡Hermanoooo! -se lanza a mis brazos y me abraza fuertemente tratando de calmar su llanto, realmente se ve que desde que llegaron ha estado llorando- no sabes…todo lo que…..Serenity…..dijo -habla entre el llanto, pero por lo menos puedo comprender quién es la responsable de todo- Jono…..el…

- Cálmate por favor, si sigues llorando no podré entender nada de lo que me dices -lo tomo en mis brazos y me siento en una silla cercana, antes de continuar con el interrogatorio lo acomodo en mi regazo para que pueda calmarse y explicarme todo lo que ocurrió- dime por favor que fue lo que pasó.

- Cuando nos dijo algo acerca de el viaje…que hicieron con su madre…luego de la operación…

Con algo de dificultad Mokuba trata de relatarme todo lo vivido en casa de Moto, en cuanto mi cachorro se marchó para ir con su madre en busca de respuestas ellos trataron de interrogar a la odiosa esa, pero nada pudieron sacar en claro, ya que Gardner comenzó a hablarle del supuesto novio mafioso de su hermano y a comentar sobre todas las cosas que éste le había regalado, así que luego de que la cotorra se marchara regresaron a las preguntas pero sin resultados, hasta que Jono regresó.

En cuanto escucho todo lo ocurrido no puedo mas que sorprenderme ante el descaro de ese par de mujeres, por lo menos su padre puede justificarse al ser un alcohólico empedernido, incluso ahora podría comprender un poco su accionar, ¿quién podría soportar estar al lado de una mujer como aquella?, pero ellas, la primera se supone que lo llevó dentro casi diez meses, ¿acaso no sintió por lo menos algo de cariño mientras cargaba a su hijo en su vientre?, ¿no se supone que las mujeres crean un vínculo invisible de apego hacia sus hijos?, ¿cómo puede haber una mujer tan fría a la que sólo le interese lo material?, maldita mujer, esa arpía no debería haber sido bendecida al portar dentro de su vientre una persona tan pura como mi cachorro, es algo que a cualquiera lo perturbaría al ver a el sol de persona que es mi cachorro en comparación con su hermana, esa pequeña víbora que resultó ser de la misma calaña que su madre.

- Ya no te preocupes Moki -le seco sus lágrimas y lo abrazo para que se termine de calmar- con nuestro amor no le hará falta esa idiota.

- Hermano…..-baja la mirada, señal de que intenta decirme algo pero no se atreve aún.

- Dime que deseas pequeño -le acaricio su cabello como mi cachorro acostumbra a hacerlo para que se calme, casi siempre lo hace cuando mi hermanito ha hecho una travesura y no se anima a confesarla- sólo habla, sé que no soy mi cachorro pero tampoco un ogro -me sonríe y por lo visto se decide a hablar.

- Yo….¿es malo que quiera que ella sufra? -sus mejillas se muestran sonrojadas ante su confesión- si hubiese podido la habría jalado de su cabello para que llorara igual como lo estaba haciendo él, hermano quiero que se arrepienta de lo que le dijo a Jono, que nunca olvide lo mala que fue.

- No te preocupes hermanito, deja todo eso en mis manos, tu únicamente debes demostrarle todo el amor que le tienes, eso lo hará muy feliz en estos momentos -dejo libre a Moki y camino junto con el hacia la habitación- nosotros nos encargaremos que nadie lo vuelva a dañar, ni siquiera su supuesta familia.

- ¿Será un secreto de hermanos? -estira su mano para sellar nuestro trato, desde hace mucho que no hacía esto y sonríe algo más tranquilo- nadie lastima a un Kaiba sin tener su merecido castigo.

- ¿Vamos a hacerle compañía? -sólo asiente y trata de abrir la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

En cuanto entramos puedo ver a mi pequeño cachorro acostado en posición fetal, luce realmente tan desvalido en estos momentos sólo deseo tenerlo en mis brazos e impedir que alguien lo dañe, se ve que se ha quedado dormido de tanto llorar ya que en su rostro puedo percatarme de las lágrimas secas que marcan su ahora pálido rostro, le indico a mi hermanito para que nos acostemos a su lado, nos descalzamos y con cuidado de no despertarlo ocupamos nuestros lugares cada uno a su lado dejándolo en medio e instintivamente mi Jono se aproxima a mi cuerpo de igual modo en que lo hace todas las noches, mientras Moki comienza a acariciar sus cabellos buscando calmar los espasmos que aún invaden entre sueños a mi pobrecito sol, el pobre de Mokuba también a comenzado a llorar nuevamente, estiro mi mano por sobre el cuerpo de ambos y trato de envolvernos en un abrazo que pueda reconfortarnos a los tres y la otra la estiro de una forma poco natural para acariciar los cabellos de ambos alternadamente.

Lentamente Mokuba va cayendo dormido, lo que me sirve para ponerme de pie y salir al pasillo a hablar por teléfono e ir preparando mis próximos pasos, haré que esa mujer pague por su frialdad para con mi cachorro, pero esa estúpida niña, ella sí que se va a arrepentir de maltratar a mi Katsuya, me voy a encargar de que su vida sea un infierno, el bulling será un juego de niños a lo que recibirá en cuanto regrese a su distinguido colegio, por cada lágrima de mi cachorro va a llorar miles, deseará no haber nacido cuando acabe con ella.

- _Roland, necesito que mandes a investigar a un par de mujeres _-tiene muy buenos investigadores que serán capaz de reunir todo los datos que necesito para solucionar todo- _Serenity y Shizuka Kawai._

_- ¿La hermana y madre del joven Jono? -_su voz suena algo sorprendida por teléfono, seguro no comprende a que viene mi pedido.

- _Nadie debe enterarse_ -sin más corto el llamado y regreso a la habitación.

Sé que esa ambiciosa muchacha no buscará a mi cachorro, por el momento, pero en un par de meses cuando se lance a la venta la consola de mi cachorro y se descubra la identidad de mi novio, sé que tratarán de acercarse, pero aunque mi cachorro se enfade conmigo, impediré cada forma de contacto que busquen con el, y cuando descubra mi accionar, por que sé que lo hará, lo he dicho, para algunas cosas es muy perspicaz, llegado el momento de que descubra todo lo que he hecho con ellas para castigarlas, rogaré y suplicaré su perdón y como es una persona noble tarde o temprano me lo dará, pero es la última vez que lo humillan sin que tome las debidas acciones para castigar a los responsables, como dijo Mokuba tan sabiamente, nadie se mete con un Kaiba.


	29. Mi familia

**29.- MI FAMILIA**

No me percaté en que momento un agradable sueño me invadió, aunque me siento cansado de tanto llorar mi cuerpo percibe una agradable sensación de paz que lo recorre de pies a cabeza, lentamente comienzo a hacer que mi cerebro despierte, aunque estoy algo turbado por todo lo que pasó esta tarde, solamente el hecho de pensar en los fuertes y amorosos brazos de mi neko protegiéndome terminó por relajarme, tanto, que me dormí, aún puedo sentir la sensación de calma que su presencia siempre me causa, eso fue lo que terminó por hacerme caer en este delicioso sueño, ¿tal vez no fue simplemente un sueño el sentir a Seto a mi lado?, puedo percatarme no sólo de sus brazos y calidez proteger mi cuerpo, si no que también su dulce aliento cerca de mi frente, es tan delicioso, huele a té verde producto de su dentífrico tan refinado como todo en él, yo soy algo más normal y mi aliento siempre huele a miel, aunque según Seto, ese aroma lo vuelve loco cuando me besa que únicamente puede detenerse cuando se le hace necesario respirar, sonrío aún sin abrir completamente mis ojos al darme cuenta que su respiración hace cosquillas en mi cuello, realmente soy muy sensible en mi…¿cuello?

- ¿Cómo te sientes cachorro? -lo veo algo sorprendido al darse cuenta que no lo dejo lanzar el grito que de el susto de seguro trató de salir de su garganta al percibir que no se encontraba solo en la cama, por suerte rápidamente cubrí su boca con mi mano- vas a despertarlo.

- ¿Moki? -giro mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi pobre chibi, está totalmente dormido y con sus manitas aferradas a mi camiseta.

- Cuando llegué a casa lo encontré fuera de la habitación -estaba sentado en el suelo llorando, pero eso no se lo digo a mi cachorro, ya que luce realmente triste con sus ojitos totalmente enrojecidos producto de tanto llorar- te vimos dormido y decidimos hacerte compañía.

- Me da gusto que lo hicieran -con mucho cuidado me giro para quedar frente al chibi y comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos, Seto continúa abrazándonos a ambos- seguro estaba preocupado por mi culpa.

- No por tu culpa, pero si preocupado por tí -le aclaro para que no se sienta culpable debido a una reacción que cualquier persona en sus circunstancias tendría- Moki me explicó realmente todo lo que ocurrió hoy, yo, lo siento tanto mi cachorro, lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso -le beso su cabello, algo que realmente lo calma- debí haber estado contigo, tal vez pude hacer algo para que….

- Es algo que creo tarde o temprano pasaría, nadie puede ocultar su verdadera personalidad por mucho tiempo, luego con calma te aclararé alguna duda que tengas cuando estemos solos -ya me imagino todo el enfado que debió sentir al enterarse de ese incidente, lo conozco demasiado bien como para no saber que más de algún grito debe haber lanzado, además no deseo empañar este lindo momento- ahora me siento mucho mejor, únicamente deseo continuar así como estamos, me siento bien rodeado de mi familia, ustedes me entregan tanta paz y amor.

- ¿Tu familia? -con solo oírlo me causó una gran calidez en la boca de mi estómago, lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír y logro que gire su rostro para darle un beso mas suave de lo que hubiese deseado- esa palabra se oyó realmente hermosa viniendo de tus labios mi cachorro.

- Hoy comprendí que a veces las personas con las cuales mantenemos lazos sanguíneos no siempre son quienes mas nos aman y que tu y Moki hemos formado una gran familia, aunque solamente sea de tres -siento como su abrazo se hace más apretado alrededor de mi cintura y me da un beso más apasionado que solo rompemos cuando el aire nos hace falta- además no puedo olvidar a mis amigos, soy una persona realmente afortunada, en eso Serenity tenía razón, siempre he estado rodeado de personas que me han ayudado incondicionalmente.

- Sólo has recibido lo que te mereces, eres la persona más amable que he conocido en mi vida, lo que para mi pesar te hace ser extremadamente adorable y fácil de amar -nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos, aunque quisiera hacer mucho más que esto, pero el trata de controlar las caricias furtivas que mis manos osadas le entregan- tú y Moki son lo más importante que tengo y me alegra que tú sientas lo mismo por nosotros.

- No seas malito, recuerda que no estamos solos -comienza a acariciar mis nalgas, no se como pudo introducir su mano entre mi pantalón y la ropa interior, realmente se ha vuelto un experto en dar placer con sus manos- no deseo que el peque pierda su inocencia por nuestra culpa o despierte e interrumpamos su sueño ¿debe ser realmente tarde?

- Son sólo las 8 de la tarde -por su rostro me doy cuenta que pensaba que llevaba mucho más tiempo dormido- sólo llevas dormido un par de horas.

- Pensé que hoy llegarías más tarde neko, por eso estaba algo errado en la hora -realmente nos habíamos hecho a la idea con el chibi que no lo veríamos hasta por lo menos la medianoche- siempre trabajas hasta tarde, cuando tienes un proyecto ¿no me digas que alguien te llamó y por mi culpa debiste regresar?

- Estaban preocupados por ti cachorro -se sorprende por mis palabras al hablar en plural- casi todos nuestros empleados me llamaron porque te vieron muy mal, tanto que al cuarto o quinto llamado mi secretaria pasó la llamada.

- No te molestes con ellos por favor neko -sé que no le gusta ser interrumpido por alguna tontería mientras trabaja- fue mi culpa por preocuparlos, ellos son muy buenos y no….

- Si no fuese porque me llamaron angustiados por tu estado anímico no me habría enterado de nada hasta llegar a casa -por lo visto ni siquiera Mokuba pensó en hacerlo, así que creo que les daré un aumento por lo que hicieron- tendremos que agradecerles por preocuparse -nuevamente le robo unos cuantos besos antes de que mi novio logre controlarme y cortar mis ansias- también tengo que darte las gracias por preocuparte porque comiera mientras trabajaba.

- Sabía que te distraerías con tu proyecto, creo será mejor despertar al bello durmiente, no ha comido nada desde que llegamos de casa de Yugi -realmente es una lástima tener que sacarlo de su sueño, pero si no lo hago dormirá hasta mañana y no es bueno que lo haga con el estómago vacío- Moki…..Moki, despierta peque.

- Moki…..Moki….Mokuba Kaiba despierta -paso mi brazo por sobre mi cachorro para remecer un poco al dormilón de mi hermanito.

- No quiero ir al colegio -el pobre chibi no puede ocultar la pereza con que nos mira, al parecer aún no sabe siquiera la hora o dónde se encuentra- ¿Jono?…..¿Seto?…¿qué hacen en mi cama?

- Tu eres quien está en la nuestra peque, me encantó que me acompañaran mientras dormía, realmente me reconfortaron -le revuelvo los cabellos para que su sonrojo pase pronto, al parecer olvidó que con Seto se habían acostado a mi lado para confortarme- ¿qué les parece si invito a mi familia a comer?, después de todo hoy fue día de paga, será mejor ir a lavarnos el rostro y….

- ¿A tu familia? -el pobre chibi no sabe a qué me refiero, con eso de mi familia, con mi neko solo sonreímos ante su carita de pregunta- ¿pero….hoy…..?

- Será mejor darnos un baño peque o tu hermano nos regañará por ser lentos -lo ayudo a que se ponga de pie pues aún no sale de su asombro- ¿acaso no quieres salir con nosotros?

- Pero…..

- Quiero salir a distraerme con ustedes -lo dormido aún no se le pasa al pobre peque que trata de ordenar sus ideas- sabes lo de hoy me sirvió para darme cuenta que no siempre tu familia son aquellas personas con las que estás ligado por tu nacimiento, tu y Seto son la mía, por que yo así lo he elegido ¿dime qué opinas de incluirme en tu familia chibi?, ¿crees que podría haber un lugar para mi?

- ¿Quieres decir que tú me consideras parte de tu familia? -sus hermosos ojitos se llenan de lagrimas nuevamente y me abraza con toda la fuerza que le es posible- ¡gracias Jono!

- Siempre voy a querer a Serenity, y esperaré hasta que entienda su error -pero en estos momentos debo estar con quienes me aman, aunque me sienta mal por dentro no puedo demostrarlo pues solamente los preocuparé, como ya ocurrió con todos en la mansión, sobre todo el peque que pasó por un horrible momento sin tener necesidad de ello- ahora es mejor no pensar en cosas malas, y concentrarnos en las personas que nos aman y amamos.

- Esta vez yo elijo el lugar -digo para cambiar el tema, ante la triste mirada de mi pequeño hermanito y me levanto a buscar ropa para cambiarme ya que luzco algo arrugado- estoy cansado de que siempre me lleven a comer hamburguesas.

- No se vale Seto, tú siempre eliges esos aburridos lugares de ricos -veo como Moki continúa observándonos con su rostro sonriente acto que yo correspondo- mejor cuando estemos listos decidimos a que lugar ir.

- Iré enseguida a bañarme -cual torbellino sale corriendo el chibi, luce realmente feliz con el sólo hecho de salir a cenar.

- Ahora que Mokuba no está puedes desahogarte cachorro -abro mis brazos para recibirlo, en cuanto su rostro toca mi pecho los sollozos no se hacen esperar- daría todo por que no sintieras este dolor Katsuya.

- Solo…..abrásame así…..como ahora lo haces -siento como acaricia suavemente mi espalda para así ayudarme a calmar el llanto que nuevamente me ha invadido- me hacías…..tanta falta….neko.

- Conmigo no necesitas fingir que te encuentras bien amor -le acaricio su espalda y cabello del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando Mokuba era pequeño y tenía alguna pesadilla- sé que nada de lo que te diga te puede ayudar, pero, -me separo un poco de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos- si de algo te sirve, no olvides que te amo, que tú y Moki son lo mas importante que tengo en este mundo.

- Yo también te amo Seto -casi con desesperación busco sus labios para besarlo algo brusco, él únicamente me aferra más a su cuerpo e intensifica el beso pasando su mano en mi nuca, siento un sabor algo metálico en el beso y cuando el aire se nos hace escaso puedo apreciar un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de su boca- lo siento….no fue….

No digo nada, sólo interrumpo su disculpa innecesaria con otro beso esta vez acompañado con algunas caricias algo más profundas, beso y muerdo sus labios que son una droga para mis sentidos, podría besarlo por el resto de mi vida y jamás me sentiría satisfecho, necesito demostrarle lo que siento por el y mi cachorro con sus actos me exige sentirse amado no solamente de forma espiritual, también físicamente, dejo por unos segundos su boca y comienzo a repartir besos por su rostro hasta que mi premio es concedido, de forma tan sensual inclina su rostro ofreciéndome su blanco cuello para mi deleite, muerdo suavemente la piel que está libre de la estorbosa tela de su uniforme que con prontitud comienzo a quitar, mi cachorro sonríe al darse cuenta que lo voy empujando en dirección al cuarto de baño, no se cómo se las ingenia para atrapar mi cuello, realmente esta posición debe resultarle algo incómoda, ya que debido a la diferencia de estatura debe estar en punta de pies, lo alzo de sus caderas y el enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura.

- Solo..dar….baño -en medio de tanta excitación ni siquiera soy capaz de decir una frase coherente lo que causa que Seto ría en medio de nuestros besos.

- Lo se….amor -como desearía poder hacer el amor con mi cachorro en estos momentos, pero estoy seguro que mi pequeño hermanito nos interrumpiría si llegamos a demorarnos demasiado- solo….baño.

La ropa que aún teníamos rápidamente fue olvidada en algún lugar del gran cuarto de baño, mi neko se encargó de demostrarme su amor no sólo con caricias y besos mientras limpiábamos el cuerpo del otro, ya es casi una costumbre este tipo de baño que nos damos cuando no tenemos tiempo de hacer el amor, pero nos hace falta sentir el cuerpo del otro entregándonos sin restricciones, Seto me besa y acaricia cada parte de mi piel es mimada, se dedica por entero a brindarme su amor, tanto que debido a las sensaciones que me brinda las caricias que le prodigaba a su cuerpo casi se han detenido, trato de mantener un ritmo continuo sobre su miembro, para que también pueda disfrutar, siempre le ha costado un poco expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, pero hoy suenan y resuenan en mis oídos y piel sus "te amo", hasta que por fin exploto de placer y ante unos leves pero firmes toques de mis manos termina regalándome su esencia.

- Te amo Seto Kaiba -lo miro a los ojos y veo sus pupilas azules resplandeciendo ante su reciente orgasmo- te amo….tanto.

- Te amo Katsuya Jonouchi -busco sus labios, pero esta vez el beso es suave, en el entregamos todo lo que sentimos por el otro- será…..mejor abrir la llave.

- Eso creo….neko -finalmente nos bañamos y con la mayor rapidez posible nos vestimos y bajamos para reunirnos con el peque.

- Ya estaba cansado de esperarlos -nos dice Moki en cuanto nos ve aparecer por las escaleras con algo de prisa.

- Creo que nos demoramos más de lo pensado peque -el pobre se ve algo aburrido por todo lo que nos esperó seguramente- últimamente estoy algo lento.

- No sólo eso también estás menos apetente de lo común en ti -ahora que lo pienso ¿tal vez la comida que se prepara en esta casa no es de todo su agrado?, para comprobar que no sea nada de cuidado haré que en el examen semestral de Moki también se haga un chequeo completo.

- Apropósito de comida ¿a qué lugar iremos a comer? -antes que mi pobre neko siquiera diga algo Moki grita casi dejándonos sordos.

- ¡KARAOKEEEEEE! -comienza a saltar por todos lados ante la mirada algo seria de mi neko.

- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos ido los tres a uno -mejor dicho Seto jamás nos ha acompañado las pocas veces que con nuestros amigos nos hemos reunido en uno- me encantaría oírte cantar neko.

- Y te quedarás con las ganas de ello cachorro -aunque solo me escuchen ellos no me gustaría hacer el ridículo- aunque pongas esa cara de cachorrito no pienso cantar- iremos a ese lugar, pero yo exclusivamente los veré a ustedes.

- ¿Pero por qué?, anda no seas malito -sin siquiera esperarnos sale hacia el automóvil ya que él será quien nos lleve, lo sigo tratando de convencerlo mientras el chibi solo camina sonriendo ante mis vanos intentos- únicamente una canción nada mas.

- Jamás he oído cantar a Seto -luego de verificar que el peque ha asegurado su cinturón tomo mi acostumbrado puesto de copiloto junto a mi neko que luce algo serio- no creo que lo convenzas Jono.

- Iremos a su famoso karaoke, pero luego de comer -ambos me miran sorprendidos, ya que se supone que allí mismo uno puedo pedir comida- no me agrada mucho el tipo de alimentos que hay en esos lugares.

- ¿Has estado en un karaoke antes hermano? -el chibi pregunta precisamente lo que yo deseo saber, algo extraño en el comportamiento de Seto, solo permanece en silencio, espero que no este únicamente prejuzgando algo que no conoce- en todo caso no me importa el lugar donde comamos siempre que me lleven al karaoke.

- Te lo prometimos -mi cachorro solo permanece algo callado, seguro esperaba saber mi respuesta, así que trato de esquivar a la mayor cantidad de automóviles para no demorar- así que comemos algo y ya que deseas jugar a ser cantante, trataré de buscar un restorán cercano.

- No quiero jugar hermano -dice algo enfadado ante el comentario de Seto- yo voy a ser un famoso cantante pop.

- ¿Cantante? -¿de dónde habrá sacado esa tonta idea mi pequeño hermano?- ¿desde cuando cambiaste de profesión?, ¿no se suponía que serias médico?

- Desde que participó en el festival de su colegio dice que será cantante -sólo que no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta frente a mi neko- cualquier cosa que decida será seguramente el mejor.

- Mientras seas feliz -mi cachorro me mira haciendo un gesto para que cambiemos el tema, luego hablaremos con más calma en casa al respecto- bueno ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Aragawa? ¡waaa!, que aburrido hermano -yo no soy tan expresivo, pero tampoco me gustó mucho la comida la primera vez que vinimos aquí, Seto lo mira levantando una ceja- pero si tu lo elegiste.

- Aquí toda la comida que dan hay que mirarlas con lupa -también esa señora dijo que con Serenity tenían reservaciones hoy, no quiero encontrármelas, además que este lugar es tan elegante que me da la impresión que todo el mundo me mira como esperando que cometa algún error- pero por ir al karaoke hago el esfuerzo.

- Ya verás que no es tan malo -así que esas dos arpías piensan cenar aquí, sigo pensando que es grandioso que mi cachorro tienda a pensar en voz alta- cuando vinimos la vez anterior la comida fue para "pájaros", pero siempre ocurre lo mismo en todos los lugares cuando es la inauguración, ese día fue una muestra del tipo de comida en la que especializarían, por eso fue tan poco contundente.

- Lástima que no ocurrió lo mismo con sus precios -no deseo que me vean, mejor dicho no deseo verlas, me sentiría realmente mal, pero no puedo decepcionar al peque y ya que el trato fue que mi neko elegía el lugar, no me queda de otra.

- Entremos de una buena vez, así podremos ir temprano al karaoke -Moki literalmente en cuanto nos bajamos del automóvil me arrastra hasta la entrada, mientras Seto camina tras nosotros.

- Espera un momento chibi -lo dejo seguir hasta que lo veo entrar a la elegante recepción del lugar y detengo a mi neko antes que haga lo mismo- Seto, regresando al tema de Moki como cantante, sé que no te agradó su nueva profesión.

- Siempre pensé que iría a la universidad y se graduaría con honores, luego haría algún doctorado y…. -mi cachorro me mira algo sorprendido por mis palabras- además por cada cantante que triunfa hay miles de desconocidos.

- Moki tiene suficiente talento como para triunfar en el mundo artístico -como si el mismo no escuchara diariamente al peque cantar por la casa- y en cualquier cosa que se proponga.

- No estoy hablando de la falta de talento -algunas personas que entran nos observan mientras hablamos, no es un lugar muy adecuado para conversar estos temas, pero mi cachorro no me perdonaría el terminar abruptamente esta conversación- Moki realmente lo tiene, pero debes darte cuenta que la carga de ser un Kaiba también puede afectar la perspectiva del público y vetarlo simplemente por ser quien es y terminará mendigando para no morir de hambre.

- Primero no morirá de hambre, no seas alarmista, y si deseas evitarle todo aquello, para eso eres millonario así que puedes hacerle uno de esos fidei….como se llamen -me mira con su típica sonrisa de medio lado que me encanta, aunque no quiero desviarme del tema le robo un suave beso- con tu dinero puedes asegurarle su vida incluido la de sus bisnietos si así lo deseas.

- De igual modo terminará cantando en algún lugar de mala muerte -lo abrazo más a mi cuerpo para oler su delicioso cuello, como me encantaría poder hacer el amor en lugar de estar en este lugar que para ambos es aburrido- rodeado de amantes de las farras y la noche.

- No seas pesimista Seto, además puedes comprarle un club para que pueda cantar -se ríe ante mis palabras, últimamente parezco su bufón con todas risas que le causo- también puede cambiar fácilmente de idea, al igual que lo hizo con la medicina y ¿ya te olvidaste de su faceta de basquetbolista?

- Tienes razón cachorro, para que preocuparnos tan pronto -lo tomo de la mano para que continuemos nuestro camino- como tu dices para eso tenemos suficiente dinero como para que nada le falte.

- Seto, no tenemos reservaciones -había olvidado ese detalle, siendo un lugar tan de moda, debe estar repleto de personas queriendo comer aquí- ¿crees que se demorarán en darnos una mesa?

- No es necesario esperar -antes de ir con Mokuba lo atraigo para robarle un beso, que por suerte a pesar de su sonrojo me responde con igual pasión- tenemos una mesa reservada en caso de venir de improviso, como ahora, será mejor entrar antes que mi hermanito se enfade.

- ¿Cosas de ricos? -sonríe ante mis palabras y tomados de la mano entramos- espero que la comida sea mas contundente.

- Eres realmente un glotón pequeño cachorrito -nos dirigimos a la recepción en busca de Moki que está cómodamente sentado leyendo una revista.

- Tan lindo que luce mi chibi Seto -aprovecho de mirar a mí alrededor buscando unas cabelleras rojas, pero por suerte aún no se encuentran o puede que ya estén dentro, pero no pienso preocuparme, por lo menos hoy no. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando el maître se nos acerca amablemente.

- Señor Kaiba nos honra su presencia -hace una gran reverencia ante mi neko, a esto aún no me acostumbro, algunas personas son realmente exageradas- su mesa está preparada como siempre.

Seguimos al amable señor hasta una mesa bastante alejada pero que tiene una muy buena vista no solo de todo el restaurante si no que está cercana a una hermosa fuente en forma de peces koi, el lugar como siempre emana una atmosfera de riqueza, pero contrario a la vez anterior luce realmente acogedor, tal parece que han modificado varias cosas desde su inauguración, lo que me resulta algo mas reconfortante, incluso el personal se ve más afable, tal vez la presión de dejar una buena imagen el día de su apertura fue lo que los hizo ver algo mas tensos, en cuanto nos sentamos nos traen la carta y demostrando su apuro en acabar de cenar, el chibi ni siquiera se da el tiempo para mirar lo que elegirá y solo mira superfluamente, yo por el contrario repaso todo nuevamente no decidiéndome por nada, definitivamente el ver estos precios me quita bastante de mi apetito, no se cómo las personas pueden llegar a pagar sumas tan elevadas por una comida sin sentir remordimientos por ello, pero lo que más me tiene intranquilo es el hecho de que en cualquier momento pueden aparecer ellas y no se cómo tomaran el hecho de encontrarme aquí, además de no saber la reacción de mi neko cuando las vea aparecer, sobre todo a Serenity que por poco golpea a Moki.

- ¿Elijo por ti cachorro? -lo miro leer y releer, seguro preocupado por los valores de la comida, solo le sonrío y acaricio su mano para que se tranquilice- te veo algo confundido ¿o estás preocupado por la cuenta? -le sonrío para que no esté tan tenso, seguro el hecho de mirar de vez en cuando hacia la puerta tiene relación con esas arpías.

- No seas tonto, yo los invité así que yo pagaré la cuenta -aunque esto se llevará los últimos ahorros que me quedaban, pues no sería correcto que utilizara el dinero que mi neko me paga por no hacer nada- si ya han elegido, será mejor llamar al mesero.

- En ese caso deseo un filete de Kobe en salsa de sake y acompañado de puré de trufas -miro el rostro de mi cachorro que luce algo pálido y con una deliciosa mueca en su labio ante mi pedido, pero me encanta cuando luce así.

- Yo voy a comer una ensalada de hongos matsutake con crutones de queso belga -definitivamente el chibi luce tan sofisticado, realmente el peque demuestra que siempre ha estado rodeado de lujos.

- Muy buena elección Mokuba -mi hermanito no pensando mucho y por su apuro por que terminemos pronto no piensa bien lo que pide ya que no podrá terminar de comer pues no le agrada en demasía ninguno de los ingredientes de su comida, yo sólo lo dejo sin decirle nada, después de todo le servirá como lección.

- Moki, cariño pide otra cosa, a ti no te gustan los hongos amor -está tan preocupado de que terminemos pronto que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pide y elige lo primero que lee, así que busco en la carta mirando algo que realmente sea de su agrado- ¿qué te parece un salmón ahumado acompañado de papas chip en salsa de eneldo?

- Creo que debí poner más atención en lo que pedía -se sonroja adorablemente al darse cuenta de su equivocación, yo solo le desordeno el cabello para que no se sienta incómodo- hubiese terminado sin comer nada- ¿y tú qué pedirás Jono?

- Tengo antojo de carne, creo que copiaré el pedido de Seto, pero con tu acompañamiento chibi -definitivamente debo dar por terminado mis ahorros, además de que para pagar la cuenta tendré que utilizar la tarjeta que Seto me dio y que por más que he intentado regresársela se niega a recibir.

- ¿Por qué no piden mientras voy a saludar a unos empresarios que vi al entrar? -el hecho que estén concentrados con el mesero me ayuda a poder escabullirme sin problemas, únicamente esperaba el momento de poder ir hacia la recepción y ver si esas han llegado, por suerte en cuanto llego me doy cuenta que el par de brujas están sentadas esperando por su mesa.

- Kaiba-sama que gusto poder encontrarlo aquí -la arpía pequeña se acerca a mi en cuanto me ve, como si yo no estuviese enterado de que casi golpea a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué deseas? -veo a la….a su madre sonreírme como si fuésemos íntimos amigos.

- Solo quería saludarlo -se arregla en cabello según mi opinión tratando de flirtear conmigo, realmente luce algo estúpida en su intento- pensé que me iría sin poder saludarlo, no sabe cuanto me alegra encontrarlo aquí ¿acaso no es una maravillosa coincidencia que frecuentemos los mismo lugares?

- Por supuesto que no, tú no eres de mi nivel -me mira algo sorprendida ante mis palabras, ni siquiera me importa que algunas personas me escuchen- no se cómo te han dejado entrar a este lugar.

- Kaiba sama, por favor le pido que no traspase la mala relación que tiene con ese muchacho en la figura de mi pobre princesita -la mujer se acerca hasta su "princesita" en cuanto me escucha hablarle un poco más fuerte.

- En cuanto a tí, solo por consideración a Jono no te demando por intentar golpear a mi hermano -su rostro luce tan blanco como un trozo de papel.

- No fue su intención, ese chiquillo es el culpable por poner en contra de mi Serenity a su hermano señor Kaiba -ahora resulta que todo es culpa de mi cachorro, malditas mujeres.

- Debiese despedirlo es una mala influencia para Mokuba kun -¿acaso no se cansan de buscarle defectos a una persona tan buena como Jono?- por suerte esa persona no tiene ninguna relación con nosotras que somos de otro nivel -se adelanta a decir la tonta ex ciega.

- De eso me doy cuenta, ustedes son un par de arribistas -trato de dirigirme hacia donde se encuentra el maître sin importarme que estas odiosas estén aún a mi lado- ni siquiera fue una buena madre, haciendo trabajar a su hijo desde pequeño para dedicarse a consentir a su tonta hija.

- Eso no es cierto señor Kaiba -luce algo sorprendida al darse cuenta que conozco como trataba a mi cachorro y trata de excusar lo inexcusable.

- Jono de seguro ha exagerado -ya comienzan a impacientarse al darse cuenta que se muchas más cosas de las que piensan.

- Nada de eso tengo muy buenas fuentes -el rostro de la mujer esta rojo de lo enfadada ante mis palabras- ¿o cómo cree que sé que usted es una simple recepcionista de un call center y su hija una pésima camarera que aparentan tener lo que no poseen?

- No diga eso señor Kaiba -me susurra la…señora para que las personas no escuchen, pero ya han comenzado los murmullos a nuestro alrededor, realmente a este par sólo le importan las apariencias- yo soy una dama y de seguro la mala imagen que tenemos ante usted es culpa de ese engendro y….

- ¡Será mejor que controle sus palabras! -mi tono de voz es la que utilizo casi siempre con los empleados inútiles de la compañía- Katsuya es mucho mejor persona que usted y su horrible hija, y de dama pues eso esta en discusión -me acerco a ella para que no todo el mundo me escuche lo que tengo que decirle- a menos que desee que todos los presentes y sobre todo su "princesita" se enteren en que consisten sus horas extras en el trabajo, será mejor que no se crucen nuevamente por mi camino, estoy con mi familia y no tengo tiempo para perder en ustedes.

- _¿No sabía que este lugar dejara entrar a personas de tan bajo nivel?_ -ante sus atónitos rostros los reclamos al encargado no se hacen esperar, con lo supuestamente exclusivo de este restaurante no desean mezclarse con la plebe.

- _Disculpe señor _-escucho hablar al maître, tratando de calmar a quienes se han acercado a él para exigir explicaciones -_ ellas hicieron una reservación desde Nueva York y pensamos que….-_ya ni siquiera necesito pedir que sean sacadas del lugar para que no incomoden a mi cachorro, los snob que esperan por su mesa se encargarán de ellas, así que voy a reunirme con mis dos amores.


	30. Noche de karaoke

**30.- NOCHE DE KARAOKE**

Debo admitir que esta vez la comida en Aragawa fue realmente deliciosa y las porciones lucieron de un tamaño normal, los meseros fueron muy amables con todas las personas, aunque al principio cada vez que se cruzaban murmuraban entre ellos acerca de unas personas de mal aspecto que habían tratado de entrar, pero que prontamente fueron expulsadas, aunque habían formado un gran alboroto antes de retirarse y solo cuando se les amenazó con la policía, según algunos comensales que habían sido testigos del asunto y comentaban a sus acompañantes e intercambiaban de vez en cuando algún nuevo dato con el mesero que tenia a cargo su atención, a pesar de darse ínfulas de personas refinadas son realmente chismosos, lo que pude comprender fue que eran mujeres de mal vivir, tal vez en ese momento llegaron ellas y al ver ese espectáculo Serenity y su madre prefirieron ir a otro lugar a cenar, pues con lo estirada que es esa señora no le debe haber agradado lo que vio, pero nosotros no nos preocupamos de ese incidente ya que estábamos realmente disfrutando la velada, puesto que a todo lo bueno que ocurrió al cenar debo agregar el hecho de que Seto estuvo dispuesto a hablar con nosotros relajadamente, incluso él mismo aportaba a la conversación, algo poco común en su personalidad y sobre todo en lugares públicos, con todo ello debo dar por cumplida la tarea de compartir una agradable cena en familia, aunque ella haya costado una pequeña fortuna y el estar endeudado con mi neko, ya que cuando llegó la cuenta utilicé la tarjeta que el me había dado, pues con el efectivo que llevaba en cuanto vi el valor total supe que no me sería suficiente, aunque en un principio Seto insistió en pagar, pero me negué ya que había sido mi idea el cenar fuera, aunque al ver el total un fuerte dolor en la barriga fue la muestra del cargo de conciencia por haber derrochado tanto dinero en sólo una comida, definitivamente al paso que voy necesitaré el sueldo de 3 años de todos mis antiguos trabajos para cancelar lo que le adeudo a mi neko por el uso de su tarjeta, pero estoy seguro se verá compensado cuando mi neko me dedique y cante una canción especialmente para mi, ya se que suena a algo que una muchacha esperaría de su novio, pero es algo que de igual forma me hace ilusión.

Luego de cenar mi neko nos condujo al club que había elegido, por suerte el karaoke estaba bastante cerca de Aragawa, solo unos 10 minutos en automóvil, aunque en cuanto nos detenemos no puedo apreciar el típico letrero fluorescente que son tan característicos de estos lugares, seguro es porque realmente se encuentra en una zona muy exclusiva para ser un local de este tipo, aunque nunca he recorrido esta parte de la ciudad como para saber si existen mas club de karaokes en este sector, así que solamente puedo tener hipótesis, antes que bajemos veo al personal de seguridad adelantarse y entrar.

- Debemos esperar mientras cierran el lugar -si mi cachorro no hubiese puesto el seguro de niños en la puerta, algo que acostumbra a hacer debido a lo inquieto que es mi hermanito que como es costumbre en él siempre va jugando en la parte trasera, Mokuba habría salido raudamente del vehículo- en cuanto regresen podremos ir nosotros.

- ¿Pero para qué cierras el karaoke, neko? -ya pasa que estemos rodeados de todo el personal de seguridad y ahora se le ocurre que seamos los únicos en el club de karaoke- ¿no se supone que estamos en una salida normal? -aunque ya de por si venir con todo un equipo de seguridad no es para nada algo que hagan las personas normalmente.

- Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, este club es bastante exclusivo, pero no deseo aparecer mañana retratado por algún paparazzi entrando en el -y que las personas se den el tiempo de especular si tengo buena voz o no- además es por precaución, nunca se es demasiado cauteloso cuando se trata de la vida de tu familia.

- Yo sólo deseo que se apresuren -el pobre chibi está realmente ansioso, que por suerte no oye lo que mi neko dice, con nuestros amigos nos encanta venir a estos lugares, pero nunca tenemos demasiado tiempo disponible por eso su apuro- ya tengo elegidas las canciones que interpretaré.

- No seas impaciente, Moki -realmente mi pequeño hermano no podría ocultar su entusiasmo aunque de ello dependiera su vida- solamente es cosa de segundos.

- Mira chibi ya vienen, así que no te preocupes -como en las películas de espías aparece el grupo y rodean el automóvil para que podamos salir sin que nadie se percate de quienes somos, cualquiera que me viese en estas circunstancias no podría dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le muestran, una persona común y corriente como yo siendo escoltado por un grupo de guardias para proteger su bienestar y más encima en compañía de los hermanos Kaiba.

Como siempre que algo lo ilusiona Mokuba se adelanta, esta vez no es la excepción y ahora sale corriendo hacia el club siendo seguido por dos de los guardias, mientras con mi cachorro caminamos algo más calmados, en cuanto puedo atrapo su mano lo que logra que un leve sonrojo se pose en sus mejillas haciéndolo lucir hermoso, no puedo evitar robarle un suave beso en los labios que me responde de forma sutil, aunque no lo parece es muy tímido cuando se trata de recibir alguna muestra de afecto enfrente de las personas ajenas a la mansión, en nuestra casa es donde me he dado cuenta que realmente se siente en completa libertad para expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, todo debido a que aunque de manera inconsciente, se siente en la que es su verdadera casa.

Sigo diciendo que me fascina ver los ojitos de mi cachorro resplandecer de asombro, sabía que le gustaría conocer un club de karaoke tan exclusivo como éste, por los informes que me llegaban, con Mokuba y el resto de la pandilla de perdedores acostumbraban visitar un club realmente popular, pero ya que ambos insistieron en venir a cantar, que mejor que mostrarle algo que con esos inútiles no podrían conocer pues este lugar es de primer nivel, estoy seguro les agradará a ambos al darse cuenta todo lo que tiene en el para que las personas que disfrutan del karaoke se recreen, en cuanto entramos y mientras esperamos al administrador, Moki camina de un lado a otro mientras mi cachorro escudriña todo con la mirada sin perderse ningún detalle de la decoración y el estilo de esta, ya que está rodeada de obras de arte y recuerdos de artistas famosos, cuando me descubre mirándolo solamente me sonríe y yo acaricio su mano como muestra de afecto.

- Señor Kaiba, hemos preparado para usted el "Salón Imperial" -nos dice un señor bastante mayor y casi encorvado de lo alto que es, haciéndonos una pequeña reverencia hace de guía por el lugar.

- Muchas gracias -me encuentro de muy buen ánimo así que soy bastante cordial, mi cachorro me sonríe realmente feliz, el hombre de vez en cuando mira de forma disimulada a mi cachorro, se ve que ha quedado impactado al darse cuenta que el rumor que ha comenzado a correr es realmente cierto y mi prometido es sumamente hermoso, siendo capaz de rivalizar con cualquier mujer por su belleza y sobre todo su afable personalidad, algo que muchos ya me han dicho.

- Espero disfrute su velada tanto como la vez anterior señor Kaiba -seguro escuche mal, como no le presto demasiada atención a lo que dice este amable señor, ya que al igual que Moki estoy realmente ansioso de ver como es el dichoso lugar, así que de la mano de mi neko lo sigo hacia un elevador que al igual que la recepción es realmente elegante, al salir nos dirigimos por un largo pasillo y de allí en cuanto nos abre la puerta veo que la sala de karaoke mas parece un pequeño club por lo espacioso que luce- ¿también vendrá hoy la señori….?

- Vamos Jono, ya quiero cantar -en cuanto escucho aquello siento que un viento frío recorre mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza e inmediatamente suelto de forma abrupta la mano de Seto y recuerdo lo que dijo este hombre anteriormente, aquello de que ya había estado antes en este lugar, por suerte el peque me arrastra con el y las ganas de exigir una explicación quedan guardadas para después, además no sería bueno discutir delante de Moki, aunque el arranque de impulsividad del chibi me ayuda a evitarlo tampoco me deja oír con quien vino el mentiroso de mi novio, aunque eso de mentiroso, es una exageración ya que nunca dijo que no hubiese estado antes en un club karaoke, sólo que el no cantaba y la comida no era de su agrado, pero ese no es el punto.

- Cachorro -únicamente puedo alcanzar a susurrar antes que se aleje, así que enseguida me despido y cierro la puerta tras de mi.

Siento mi mano algo fría al verse despojada de la cálida piel de mi cachorro, aunque no demuestra nada en su rostro o acciones, ya que luce bastante feliz, eso si, para las personas que no lo conozcan tan bien como yo, sé que está enfadado por el comentario, ¿acaso ese hombre no podría haber sido mas inoportuno?, aún permanezco de pie junto a la puerta y lo veo sentarse en una de las butacas cercanas al escenario escuchando a Mokuba interpretar su primera canción seleccionada, en cuanto me siento a su lado sin siquiera mirarme se levanta y busca otro sitio, mi hermano con lo emocionado que está con su canto no nos presta demasiada atención, pero, a pesar de la sonrisa que luce casi tatuada en su rostro puedo darme cuenta que los ojos de mi cachorro no tienen ese brillo tan característico en el.

Necesito aclarar todo este mal entendido, pero cada vez que trato de llegar a su lado me rehúye y ahora ese pequeño torbellino me lo impide ya que se le ocurrió hacer un dueto, desde que llegamos hace mas de 30 minutos no han dejado de cantar, por suerte beben de vez en cuando los refrescos que pidieron o ya habrían caído deshidratados, si no me sintiese tan mal por la actitud de mi cachorro creo que me estaría divirtiendo con sus canciones que ahora incluyen coreografías, pero ya estoy harto de tantas estúpidas cancioncitas acerca de los sueños juveniles o lo infieles que pueden ser las personas, esas las interpreta obviamente mi cachorro, necesito estar a solas con Jono de una vez por todas o el dolor de cabeza que apenas se está haciendo presente se convertirá en una molesta migraña, de esas que desde que mi cachorro vive con nosotros no me habían atacado,

- Mokuba ¿sabías que en este lugar hay una sala holográfica en donde puedes interactuar con el artista que desees? -eso definitivamente hará que nos deje solos sin la necesidad de terminar echando del salón a mi hermanito y ganando no sólo la ira de mi cachorro por culpa de ese indiscreto hombre, si no más de algún golpe y que decir de una futura abstinencia a la que sería sometido por tratar así a Mokuba, aunque la mirada que me da en estos momentos no sea para nada alentadora.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! -no estoy para nada de ánimos en estos momentos para seguir cantando, pero lo que menos deseo es hablar con Seto- ¿vienes Jono?

- Claro peque -voy tras el chibi y en cuanto paso frente a Seto me toma del brazo para detener mi marcha.

- La sala es individual -mi cachorro sutilmente trata de soltarse de mi agarre, pero no puede hacer movimientos muy bruscos o Mokuba se dará cuenta que algo ocurre entre nosotros, para evitar que se mueva mas lo aferro a mi cuerpo pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

- Ve tu y diviértete Moki -debí imaginarme algo como esto, por eso le comentó al peque sobre el susodicho salón. Luego de mis palabras Mokuba no necesitó nada más para ir casi corriendo, así que tras salir el chibi, Seto cerró la puerta del salón con seguro.

- ¡SUELTAME! -le doy un fuerte empujón para que me libere, solamente da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pero aun así no me deja libre.

- Si te soltara saldrías corriendo de aquí -lo conozco demasiado bien como para no saber sus intenciones- y no me dejarías darte una explicación.

- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? -sueno bastante tranquilo a pesar de cómo me siento en estos momentos- ya esta todo muy claro, si hasta se ve que conoces demasiado bien este lugar, así que no puedes negar que ya lo has visitado.

- Vine varias veces -sus ojitos demuestran una gran tristeza que trata de ocultar al bajar su rostro y cubrir su mirada con el flequillo- Kaiba Corp., mejor dicho, yo diseñe el salón virtual -al parecer ha decidido oír mi explicación ya que ha dejado de forcejear para que lo suelte, cosa que hago ocupando mi antiguo lugar e indicándole tome asiento a mi lado, pero como el cachorro rebelde que es se acomoda en una butaca frente a mi- fue uno de los primeros proyectos que realicé luego de tomar posesión de la empresa, me sirvió de prueba para lo que se convirtió en los discos de duelos, aunque no es la misma tecnología mayormente se….

- No necesito saber todos los detalles técnicos, además eso explica el que conozcas este lugar -sabe que deseo saber toda la historia y como siempre me relata los hechos en forma parcial- pero ¿con quien viniste?, ¿qué yo sepa tú no tienes una mujer en tu equipo de trabajo cercano?, además ese señor se refería a una visita de placer y no de trabajo, seguro viniste con alguna conquista a presumir de tu genio.

- Ingenio, se dice presu…. -por como me mira definitivamente no es un buen momento como para corregir su error- bueno, mejor te sigo explicando, como cliente, solo he venido una vez y muy a mi pesar…..Ishizu Ishtar me trajo -los ojos de mi cachorro toman un color mucho más profundo, señal de que esta vez no sólo está triste, sino que sobretodo está enfadado- ella siempre ha sido buena escuchándome y ese día realmente necesit…..

- Debí haberlo imaginado -me levanto para irme definitivamente de este horrible lugar, esa carita de mustia no me engaña, sé que anda tras mi neko y el con todo y su elevado coeficiente no se da por enterado, ¿cómo no iba a ayudar a su idolatrado sacerdote?- me voy, dile a Moki que me sentí mal y no quise interrumpir su diversión.

- Tu no te marchas así de enfadado conmigo cachorro, puede que ella sienta algo por mi, cosa que me tiene sin cuidado pues yo únicamente te amo a ti y es algo que le aclaré muy bien esa noche -cuando aprovechando un descuido me besó, pero eso no pienso decírselo a mi celoso cachorro, lo atrapo contra mi cuerpo en la primera pared que encuentro, su rostro luce completamente sonrojado producto de haber sido descubiertos sus pensamientos.

- ¿Así que se trato de propasar contigo? -esa aprovechada a la primera oportunidad se lanza contra MI Seto- espera que me la encuentre, la voy a dejar sin pelos.

- No soy una damisela para que alguien trate de propasarse conmigo cachorro -por lo menos ahora ya no luce tan enfadado y esboza una sonrisa ante mis palabras- como te decía, ese día estaba realmente enfadado y me topé con ella en una fiesta de negocios.

- Se me olvidaba que ambos pertenecen al mismo círculo -y yo soy un simple estudiante que a duras penas ha logrado estudiar y trabajar para no morir de hambre en el intertanto.

- Toda la tarde estuve de un humor de los mil demonios -tanto que si no hubiese sido por Roland la mitad de la nómina de la empresa habría sido despedida y lo que menos deseaba era asistir a esa cena, pero era mi obligación ya que Kaiba Corp. la organizaba- allí estaba ella con su padre y se acercó a saludarme y no se de que tanto habló hasta que salió el tema del salón virtual y quiso conocerlo.

- Y tu encantado de complacerla -ya me imagino a los dos solos divirtiéndose de lo lindo, cantándose uno al otro, como me gustaría encontrármela y demostrarle que Seto sólo me ama a mí- muchas veces te invitamos y nunca aceptaste, pero ella enseguida te convence.

- Ni siquiera pensaba bien ese día -me aferro a su cuerpo comenzando a acariciar sus caderas mientras nuestros miembros chocan y le hablo muy cerca de su oído, se que debiese sentirme mal por ser la causa de su molestia, pero es la primera vez que me demuestra estar celoso y se siente realmente bien- ¿recuerdas el día que Valentine te beso en la salida del instituto?, ese show que montaron frente a casi todos los alumnos me dejó bastante afectado.

- Ella lo hizo pues…..así pensarían que tenía novia -ya me tenían cansado con eso de que siempre me estuviesen enviando cartas con declaraciones o molestando en mi trabajo para invitarme a salir- aunque no pensé que tú nos estabas viendo, ese día tú no fuiste a clases, ¿no se supone que estabas fuera de la ciudad y sólo llegaste por la tarde?, al menos eso me dijo Moki.

- Lo estaba -por lo menos ya no se ve enfadado y si bastante curioso, es decir ya regresó a su estado normal, eso ya es un gran adelanto- pero había pasado mucho tiempo sin verte y antes de ir a casa pasé frente al instituto, algo de lo que me arrepentí en cuanto te veo casi revolcándote con esa rubia teñida y exhibicionista.

- ¡Oye!, no hables así de mi amiga -luce tan lindo cuando esta celoso, aunque ahora también me arrepiento de haber seguido el consejo de Mai para alejar a mis admiradoras, ya que eso fue la causal para que esa Ishizu se aventara sobre mi neko con la escusa de escucharlo como una "buena amiga", y al final de nada sirvió aquel beso, pues aún hoy en día siguen molestándome- además yo solo me revuelco con un neko celoso.

- Y a mi me fascina revolcarme con un cachorrito rubio que por primera vez me hace una escena de celos -lo beso algo brusco en cuanto lo veo hacer esa mueca con su boquita, pero en vez de enfadarse por mi actuar responde bastante bien a mis besos y caricias atrayendo mi cuerpo mas cerca al suyo al enredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Ahora para ser perdonado por mentir acerca de no asistir a clubes de karaoke me cantarás una canción -separa un poco su rostro y me mira con el ceño fruncido pero no deja de acariciar mi cuerpo.

- Yo no te mentí, además ya te dije que no canto -el muy tramposo comienza a besar y lamer cerca de mi oído de una forma tan sensual que sabe me enloquece- no seas malo….cachorro.

- Pero con ella cantaste -paso mi lengua por su barbilla y comienzo a acariciar su espalda y cuello, mientras el con una mano acaricia mis caderas e introduce la otra bajo mi ropa.

- No, ya te dije, no canto….no hagas eso cachorro…. -el muy tramposo muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, sabe que esto me vuelve loco- sueno horrible….¡ahhh!

- Eso lo…..decido yo -introduzco mi mano en su pantalón para poder tocar su miembro que como me había percatado al estar tan cerca uno del otro esta bastante despierto, casi tanto como el mío- cántame neko, cántame y haré….lo que pidas…..¡ahhhhhh! -me pellizca los pezones algo brusco, pero el sabe que me encanta.

- ¿Lo que yo te pida? -en estos momentos una humillación frente a mi cachorro no me parece tan grave ante la perspectiva del premio que recibiría por ello, comienzo a morder su cuello mientras las dudas me embargan- no, no puedo.

- Por favor Seto, nadie….lo sabrá….¡ahhhh, Kami me encanta…..sentirte….tan duro! -sigo brindándole placer a su miembro que se siente realmente caliente, aunque yo siento mi pene casi explotar con sólo sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo, no hago nada para aplacar el deseo y únicamente procuro que mi neko disfrute y tal vez luego de su orgasmo me pueda complacer con lo que le pido- puedes cumplir la fantasía que desees …..tenerme atado a tu cama….desnudo si lo pides, utili….utilizar algún disfraz….-su rostro cambia a una expresión que me asusta un poco, al parecer ya ha tomado una decisión, creo que no debí darle ideas.

- ¿No importa lo mal…..que…..¡ahhhhh, sigue así!…..cante? -se ha vuelto muy bueno con sus manos, ¡Kami!, estoy apunto de explotar, así que mejor me separo de el antes de correrme o perder la valentía.

En cuanto aleja su cuerpo de mi, pienso que he perdido la batalla, pero lo veo dirigirse hacia el escenario, aunque luce como si estuviese caminando al cadalso, sin que me diga nada me acomodo en la butaca más cercana a él y espero tranquilamente hasta que se decida por la canción, luce tan lindo con el ceño fruncido, de seguro debe estar maldiciendo al administrador por haber sido tan indiscreto, trato de calmar mi ansiedad, realmente me va a cantar, mi neko me va a cantar sólo a mí, no sé si soy yo debido a mi ansiedad o en realidad se ha demorado mucho en encontrar una canción, tal vez es mi imaginación mezclada con las ansias de poder escuchar su voz.

- Solo no te burles en mi cara -trato de calmar mi respiración se supone que ayuda a no sonar tan desafinado, espero no hacer el ridículo.

Oh! je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes,

(Oh! De verdad, espero que recuerdes)

Des jours heureux où nous étions amis,

(aquellos días en los que éramos amigos,)

La voz de Seto suena casi en un susurro lo que hace su interpretación realmente bella, ni siquiera me permito mirar la gran pantalla que está a sus espaldas para ver la traducción, ya que no deseo perder el más mínimo detalle de mi neko que canta con los ojos cerrados, seguro para no ver mi rostro que según el será de burla, pero aunque a veces pierde un poco el ritmo, no es algo que reste belleza a su voz dulce y varonil.

En ce temps-là, la vie était plus belle,

(En aquellos momentos la vida era más bella)  
>Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui.<p>

(y el sol brillaba más que ahora.)  
>Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,<p>

(Las hojas secas se amontonan en el rastrillo.)  
>Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié…<p>

(Como ves, no he olvidado…)  
>Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,<p>

(Las hojas secas en el rastrillo se amontonan,)  
>Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi.<p>

(Como lo hacen los recuerdos y lamentos.)  
>Et le vent du Nord les emporte.<p>

(y el viento del norte los acarrea.)  
>Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli.<p>

(al olvido de la noche fría.)  
>Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié<p>

(Como ves, no he olvidado)  
>La chanson que tu me chantais...<br>(la canción que solías cantarme…)

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,

(Las hojas secas se amontonan en el rastrillo)

Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi,

(Como lo hacen los recuerdos y lamentos,)  
>Mais mon amour silencieux et fidèle<p>

(Pero mi amor, silencioso y fiel)  
>Sourit toujours et remercie la vie.<p>

(Siempre sonrie y esta agradecido de por vida.)  
>Je t'aimais tant, tu étais si jolie.<p>

(Te ame tanto, eras tan bella.)  
>Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie?<p>

(¿Cómo quieres que te olvide?)  
>En ce temps-là, la vie était plus belle<p>

(En aquellos momentos la vida era más bella)  
>et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui.<br>(y el sol brillaba más que ahora.)  
>Tu étais ma plus douce amie<p>

(Tu eras mi dulce amiga.)  
>Mais je n'ai que faire des regrets.<p>

(Pero yo solo me he lamentado.)  
>Et la chanson que tu chantais.<br>(Y la canción que solías cantar)  
>Toujours, toujours je l'entendrai !<p>

(Siempre, siempre la escucho!)

- ¿Cachorro? -me atrevo a mirarlo al no escuchar ningún comentario de el al acabar mi canción, definitivamente debo haber sonado peor de lo que imaginé.

- Seto…..eso fue…. esa canción -si pudiese reaccionar en estos momentos me habría lanzado a sus brazos a llenarlo de besos, no se si es el amor que siento por él, pero me pareció la más hermosa voz que haya escuchado jamás, si sonaba afinado o no, es algo de lo que no me percate y mucho menos me importa en estos momentos, para mi fue como oír cantar a un ángel, un sexy ángel de hermosos cabellos castaños y unos profundos ojos azules.

- Mi padre la cantaba, se llama "Les feuilles mortes"(1), la cantaba a mi madre, esta canción y los viajes en motocicleta son las pocas cosas que recuerdo de ellos juntos, además lucían felices y enamorados -de seguro deben estar avergonzado de que su hijo haya destrozado tan hermosa melodía- recuerda que te advertí que canto horrible y….

- Es lo más hermoso que he oído en toda mi vida -me mira bastante sorprendido por mis palabras, pero pronto me sonríe como sólo lo hace en la intimidad y por fin reacciono en medio de un grito- ¡TE AMOOOOOOO! -sin importarme nada me lanzo hacia él enredando mis piernas en su cintura, lástima que de lo imprevisto de mi actuar mi pobre neko no pudo soportar mi peso y terminamos chocando contra la gran pantalla detrás suyo- ¿te golpeé muy fuerte?

- Para nada, eres realmente muy ligero -me giro con el en mis brazos y apoyo su espalda contra la pantalla y comenzamos a besarnos y acariciarnos continuando con lo que habíamos comenzado antes de mi horrible interpretación- ¿esto cuenta como mi incentivo?

- Nop….esto es un extra -sin siquiera esperar más tiempo comienzo a tratar de abrir su ropa, mientras giro mi rostro para darle paso a mi cuello que besa con mucha pasión.

- Me parece genial -me encanta cuando trata de tomar el control de la situación- pues, debo pensar muy bien en mi premio.

- Pero, aquí no podemos….hacer demasiado mi neko -realmente sabe controlar todo su cuerpo ya que sólo con la presión que hacen sus caderas en mi me mantiene aferrado a la pared, pues sus manos han comenzado a acariciar mi abdomen a medida que sube mi camiseta, así que abro su camisa y hago lo mismo que el- ¡ahhhhhh! -cubro mi boca para acallar mis gemidos que comienzan a ser mas seguidos.

- Gime para mi, nadie nos oirá o interrumpirá, te necesito cachorro -hago que baje su mano de mi espalda para que pueda sentir lo duro de mi miembro y sin que se lo pida comienza a masajear por sobre la tela de mi pantalón- nadie nos….verá.

- No lo se….neko -la mezcla de saberme en un lugar público en el cual podemos ser descubiertos y sentir lo duro que se encuentra Seto, algo que yo tampoco puedo negar, pues mi entrepierna ya pide atención me hace tomar la decisión de meter mi mano dentro de su ropa interior- esta bien, pero olvidemos….el romance previo por hoy….¡ahhhh! tus manos…..son milagrosas amor.

- Tus deseos….son órdenes para mi -llevo mis dedos hasta su boca para que los lubrique con su saliva mientras me dedico a besar y morder sus pezones, mi mano libre trata de quitarle su pantalón, aunque me resulta realmente difícil, por suerte mi cachorro se apiada y termina por quitárselos, mis dedos llenos de su saliva viajan a su espalda baja para comenzar a prepararlo.

- ¡Bésame nekoooohhhhh! -sin mas me introduce un dedo en mi ano y como castigo por no avisarme de la intromisión, algo que acostumbra a hacer, le muerdo el labio inferior para que deje entrar mi lengua en su boca, con lo apasionado que nos encontramos no me percato cuando ya ha introducido tres de sus dedos dentro de mi y mis gemidos no se hacen esperar.

- ¿Estas….listo amor? -no creo que pueda soportar más el no poseerlo.

Asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, realmente ambos estamos ansiosos, nuestros gemidos se hacen cada vez mas audibles y sus ojos ya tienen ese brillo que solo yo he podido ver, ese resplandor muestra de la pasión que lo invade y que hace que sus ojos luzcan como si fuesen de oro, sé que jamás nadie podrá conocer esta faceta de mi cachorro, puesto que nunca dejaré se marche de mi lado, me es totalmente necesario para vivir el saberlo junto a mí. Bajo el cierre de mi pantalón para únicamente sacar mi miembro que ya esta completamente erguido debido a la anticipación del momento que tendremos y a sus deliciosas caricias, tomo a mi cachorro de sus caderas y de una sola embestida me adentro en su delicioso interior, y es él mismo quien comienza un rápido vaivén, aunque estoy seguro debe sentirse algo incómodo al no tener una adecuada lubricación, pero nuestros cuerpos se reconocen automáticamente lo que logra que se amolden enseguida y las embestidas se hagan cada vez más rápidas, su miembro es aprisionado contra nuestros abdómenes así que tiene una estimulación adecuada, siento el ruido de su cuerpo al resbalarse contra la pantalla tras nosotros.

- ¡Ahhhhh Setooooo!….sigueeeee -mi espalda se reciente un poco al golpearse pero no presto demasiada atención ya que el placer que mi neko me brinda en estos momentos es superior a cualquier dolor- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡AHHHHHH!…..¡Kami!…..¡me vas matarrrrrr! ¡SETOOOOO! ¡NEKOOOO TE AMOOOOO!

- Y tu…..¡ahhhhh….cachorrooooo! -ya no puedo soportar mucho más tiempo, mis piernas se sienten algo cansadas debido a los movimientos que realizaron, además de soportar el peso de ambos, en cuanto siento su tibio semen en mi piel y su ano aprisionarme me descargo en forma realmente abundante y nos besamos para tratar de normalizar nuestras respiraciones- ¡te amooooo! ¡TE AMOOOOO!

- Eres el mejor…..mi neko -permanecemos recostados contra la pared y en medio de una sesión de pequeños besos bajo mis piernas para que se acostumbren a mi peso, pero enseguida sentimos un pequeño crujir y con sus acostumbrados instintos felinos Seto nos aleja de la pantalla de TV que en cuanto nos movemos cae de golpe al suelo hecha añicos- ¡upsi!, creo que se murió.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -ante su espontáneo comentario no puedo más que reír y atacarlo nuevamente a besos cayendo ahora sobre un gran sofá donde continuamos las caricias y besos, hasta que recuerdo a cierto hermanito que en cualquier momento podría aparecer- será mejor vestirnos cachorro.

- Vestirme querrás decir -el sólo debe arreglar su ropa y cabellos, mientras que yo, de la cintura para abajo únicamente tengo puestos mis calcetines- debo lucir como idiota -le digo mostrándole mis únicas prendas- neko, ¿qué diremos acerca de la pantalla?

- Nada, con que le pague los daños no les importará como murió -lo ayudo a vestirse, pues luce algo cansado, y cuando está listo salimos de forma tranquila en busca de Moki- realmente fue una gran noche de karaoke, gracias cachorro.

- Gracias a ti por esa hermosa canción -le doy un pequeño beso en el pasillo antes de que seamos visto por alguno de los guardias o por cierto peque- ¿luego me dirás que dice la letra?

- En casa te la susurraré al oído -le doy un mordisco a su delicioso cuello causando un sonrojo en su hermoso rostro- ¿estás bien o sientes algún malestar?

-Sí me encuentro bien -seguro cuando el calor de mi cuerpo disminuya el escozor se hará más notorio, pero habrá valido la pena- y aún nos queda el resto de la noche.

- Claro que si -nos marchamos abrazados, puesto que de seguro aún se encuentra con algo de molestias aunque me lo niegue- sabes lo mejor de esa humillación es que me espera mi premio, apropósito de éste ¿qué opinas de las faldas cachorro?

- ¡¿HE?!

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** **Les feuilles mortes:** su título en español es "Hojas Muertas", también conocida como "Las hojas secas", es originalmente un poema francés del autor teatral, guionista de cine y poeta Jacques Prévert, musicalizado por Joseph Kosma, la canción aparece en el año 1945.  watch?v=9axqN-rU6DI, aquí encontrarás la versión original cantada por Ives Montand, actor y cantante italo-francés. La versión en inglés se llama "Autumn leaves" escrita por Johnny Mercer.


	31. Enfrentamientos

**31.- ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

Estos días realmente han sido muy relajados en el instituto, no es que no me haya hecho falta la presencia de mi neko en el salón, ya que el nuevo hobby al estar en clases es de vez en cuando girarme con cualquier escusa para poder observar esos hermosos ojos azules que me miran siempre con amor y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, algo que sé le encanta, además que cuando nadie nos presta atención Seto se las ingenia para que nos rocemos las manos, este simple hecho me hace sentir un delicioso cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, algo que me pone realmente feliz es el hecho de poder sentir su delicioso aroma tras de mi, me encanta su perfume, el solo olerlo en el aire me hace sentir protegido, por suerte ya acabo mi abstinencia de neko en el instituto, además que hoy fue nuestro chofer, lo que significó una deliciosa sesión de besos en la esquina en que acostumbro bajar, eso si que tuve que huir de el ya que no quería dejarme marchar, pero en cuanto nos reencontramos en el salón aprovechamos la ausencia de otros alumnos para darnos unos pocos besitos.

Aunque también la semana pasada al estar ausente nuestro grandioso compañero de clases Seto Kaiba, pude descansar de las continuas menciones del fabuloso y apuesto prometido del "dios" del instituto, seguro mi pobre novio también debió descansar de los constantes interrogatorios que más de alguna muchacha le hace casi a diario para confirmar si existe ese afortunado chico, casi siempre le responde con un seco "si", pero no todas se sienten conforme con esa respuesta y comienzan con un interminable cuestionario, por suerte para el bienestar físico de la curiosa de turno, cuando se percatan, por lo regular luego de unos 5 minutos de silencio por parte del interrogado, se marchan con el típico grupito de amigas que las esperan ansiosas para confirmar los rumores que últimamente han surgido en la prensa, debo decir que varios periódicos se han dedicado a publicar diversas hipótesis sobre el misterioso prometido del adolescente más rico no sólo del país, según quienes se supone han visto a la pareja, aparte de lucir realmente enamorados no podrían ser mas compatibles, yo no se de donde sacan tantas tonterías, pues según lo que he leído "la belleza rubia", así tal cual me llaman, no solamente derrocha simpatía y hermosura, también posee una enorme conciencia social, con todo lo que han investigado supieron de la donación que mi neko dio a la Cruz Roja, y alguien les mencionó la conversación a grandes rasgos con el presidente de esta, así que desde la fiesta de cumpleaños las notas han ido en aumento, por suerte para mi salud no sólo física, aún no han averiguado mi nombre, espero que continúen así o me veré en serios problemas, y no lo digo por la obvia persecución que tendré de algunos periodistas, si no que algunas y algunos alumnos que han jurado golpear al afortunado dueño del corazón del grandioso empresario, lo más tonto de mi parte es que realmente me siento celoso de mi mismo, pero no lo puedo evitar ya que sólo escucho que debe ser alguien guapo, elegante, sofisticado, inteligente, es decir una persona totalmente fuera de nuestro ámbito como para haberlo flechado, ¿acaso no se sentirían igual que yo?

Mejor dejo el tema del novio de mi neko, asunto que por cierto siempre me causa una jaqueca y que Seto encuentra de lo más divertido al verme celoso de mi propia persona, debo mejor concentrarme en la conversación que pronto tendré, pues luego de la golpiza que Seto le dio a Tristán no lo he visto para aclarar las cosas, traté de que esta platica se llevara a cabo en casa de mi amigo, pero su madre decidió llevarlo al campo a casa de sus abuelos para que se recuperara mas tranquilamente, la madre de mi amigo es todo lo contrario a esa otra señora, a pesar de que Tris tiene mas hermanos, ella lo consiente y mima como si fuese su único hijo, así que no apareció hasta hoy en el instituto, ni siquiera llegó a la primera hora de clases como para hablar todo sin interrupciones ya que únicamente vino en busca de unos apuntes, pero aprovecharé su venida y por fin podré saber a que se debió todo lo que le dijo a mi neko sabiendo que era a mi a quien ofendía con sus palabras, así que en cuanto Tea nos comentó que lo vio por el pasillo, le pedí a Yugi le dijera que deseo hablar con el en la azotea, mi neko a pesar de que no dijo nada cuando me escuchó pedirle tal favor a mi amigo, únicamente con ver su rostro pude darme cuenta que no fue para nada de su agrado el que nos encontremos a solas, y no es por su normal estado celópata, sé que teme a la reacción de ambos al estar solos, pues si se comporta como lo hizo con mi neko, no creo que me pueda controlar.

- Yugi me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo -en cuanto dejo de mirar hacia el patio del instituto veo a mi amigo acercarse animadamente hacia mi, en su rostro aún se pueden apreciar rastros de los golpes que Seto le dio, y pensar que mi neko solamente mantiene el pequeño corte en su ceja y que cubre con ese lindo flequillo castaño que cae alboro…. ¡jajajajaja!, vaya ya estaba comenzando a desvariar pensando en lo guapo que es mi neko. Mejor ir a lo que vine- ¿qué es tan importante como para tener que hablar en privado?

- Pensé que no vendrías -no se muy bien por donde comenzar, realmente tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle que mi cabeza no se pone de acuerdo con mi boca para formular alguna- Tristán….

- Amigo ¿desde cuando tan tímido?, todo el mundo me saludó feliz por mi regreso ¿y mi mejor amigo?, escondido en este lugar -dice sonriéndome mientras se acerca y sin poder hacer algo me da un gran abrazo, de esos que siempre me dejan sin aire, pero rápidamente lo aparto de mi lado de un suave empujón.

- Si sabías que yo era el novio de Seto ¿por qué dijiste todas esas cosas? -ni siquiera supe en que momento lancé esas palabras, es como si no estuviese hablando yo en estos momentos- ¿acaso todo lo que dijiste es lo que piensas de mi?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -su rostro de sorpresa no puede ocultarlo, al igual que su voz temblorosa que sólo reflejan que se siente acorralado- ¿cómo que eres….?

- Tu amigo Taki -lo interrumpo para que no continúe con la mentira que esta preparando- el mismo día de tu pelea con Seto, nos dijo a Yugi y a mi que te habló de lo que descubrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños, que yo soy el misterioso prometido de Seto Kaiba -permanece de pie aferrado a una baranda cercana para mantenerse erguido- no me lo niegues, además pude oír muy bien todo lo que le dijiste el día de la golpiza.

- No fue mi intención que…..-en estos momentos luce algo pálido.

- ¿Qué te oyera? -estira su mano para tratar de tocar mi hombro, pero me alejo de el como si tuviese lepra- pero lo hice, por suerte lo hice para así darme cuenta que a pesar de todos estos años no conocía esa faceta tuya -pensé que estaría más enfadado en el momento en que hablara con él, pero mi comportamiento y voz son en extremo relajados, Tristán ni siquiera se atreve a hablar y solamente mantiene su vista baja- nunca pensé que fueras capaz de pensar eso de mi.

- Claro que no Jono -desde que fue descubierto es la primera vez que me mira de frente- sé que no serías capaz de algo así.

- ¿Entonces tus palabras fueron exclusivamente para dañar a Seto? -me he dado cuenta que le molesta cada vez que me refiero a mi neko por su nombre- eso sería realmente bajo de tu parte, tratar de herirlo sin detenerte a pensar que era a mí a quien ofendías.

- No….amigo no es lo que imaginas yo….. -suelta un largo suspiro para tratar de calmar sus ideas, esto es algo demasiado común en el cuando se siente perturbado- yo….yo solo….primero….. -comienza a golpear los puños contra sus piernas- no se por donde comenzar yo…..

- ¡Déjate de tantos yo y comienza desde el principio! -ya estoy cansado de su extraña timidez y de su falta de explicaciones- compórtate como un hombre y habla de una vez por todas.

- Cuando nos contaste que tenías novio…. -se sienta en el suelo, algo que copio pero me dejo caer a una prudente distancia, ya que por lo visto esta conversación será algo extensa- te veías muy feliz, sin exagerar aquel día resplandecías al darnos la noticia de tu novio, aunque me decepcioné al oírte y….

-¿Acaso es porque dejaríamos de pasar casi todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos? -creo que aún continúa con algunas secuelas por la golpiza de mi neko y no ordena bien sus ideas- se que los he tenido algo abandonados, pero es debido a mis clases extra y al…..

- ¡No es sólo eso!, siempre has sido un despistado de primera -me sonríe como hace algún tiempo no lo hacia, debo confesar que la felicidad que tengo junto a Seto me ha nublado un poco mis sentidos y no estoy muy atento al resto de las personas, pero si me había percatado que su estado de ánimo cambió de un tiempo a esta parte- nunca te das cuenta cuando las personas que se te acercan lo hacen por otros motivos ajenos a la amistad, así que pensé que tendría tiempo antes de que alguno de esos que están enamorados de ti se escapara a mi vigilancia y se te declarara.

- Olvida las tonterías Tris -admiradores, siempre solamente me han llegado algunas cartas de muchachas que solo deseaban algo pasajero, nada serio obviamente, está totalmente confirmado el daño que tiene Tris, ¿le habrán hecho todos los análisis para descartar algún trauma cerebral producto de los golpes?- yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de admiradores, y ¿a qué vigilancia te refieres?

- Jono, ¿cómo nunca te diste cuenta de ello? -al parecer mi actitud le resulta algo graciosa, pues esboza una pequeña sonrisa- por eso estuve de acuerdo con ese plan de Valentine, tienes a la mitad del alumnado detrás de ti, casi a diario debía espantar a algún interesado en conquistarte.

- Eso no es cierto, y no cambies el tema -lo que deseo es saber el por qué de sus palabras y termina hablando de una tontería como eso de los admiradores- y si lo que dices fuese cierto ¿por qué alejabas a quienes pretendían algo conmigo?

- ¿Recuerdas el día que llegaste a la ciudad y esos chicos mayores casi te golpean? -como no hacerlo si estaba en ese parque buscando el juguete que mi hermana había perdido, además al llegar a casa casi de noche mi padre me golpeó por primera vez, hasta ese momento sólo había recibido de el insultos e indiferencia- lucías tan lindo con esa sonrisa cuando me agradeciste por mi ayuda, realmente siempre has sido hermoso -de la sorpresa ni siquiera puedo decirle algo y el continúa hablando libremente- desde aquel día yo….yo estoy enamorado de ti -eso sí que me sorprendió, esperé un sinfín de motivos para su actuar, pero jamás algo como lo que estoy oyendo- te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Estás diciendo estupideces - baja la mirada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos haciendo círculos imaginarios en el suelo- no es posible lo que estás diciendo.

- ¡DEBES CREERME! -se levanta algo enfadado por mis palabras, pero a cualquier persona algo así lo sorprendería- yo te he amado siempre.

- Confundes nuestra gran amistad con amor, eso suele pasar -por lo menos en las historias de la televisión ocurre, pues no conozco ningún caso cercano, pero ¿podrá este tipo de situaciones ocurrir en la vida real?, yo por lo menos espero que este sea el caso, no sabría como actuar si fuese de otro modo, no me di cuenta en que momento caminó hacia mi, solamente cuando siento que soy alzado por uno de mis brazos para quedar a su altura descubro la cercanía entre ambos.

- En mi caso tengo muy claro mis sentimientos -tal parece que cree firmemente en sus palabras ya que su rostro no demuestra duda alguna- no como tu Jono, tú eres el equivocado, ¿no se suponía que odiabas a Kaiba tanto como yo? -instintivamente doy unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de el antes de responder.

- Jamás lo he odiado, sólo era mi tonta forma de llamar su atención -por lo visto en eso ambos nos parecemos con mi neko, amándonos y sin saber como hacer que el otro se percatara de tal hecho- desde que nos vimos por primera vez ambos nos enamoramos.

- Al principio pensé que te gustaba Mai -eso también lo pensó Tea al ver que con poco de conocernos ya nos llevábamos tan bien, sin olvidar de a la mayoría de las personas que nos vieron aquel día del beso, aunque se supone que esa era la idea con ese acto- así que estaba consiente que siempre me verías como tu amigo, pero cuando nos dijiste que eran solo amigos, vi mi oportunidad.

- ¿Entonces por qué hasta ahora vienes a hablar? -se sorprende ante mi pregunta- según tu sientes algo por mi desde hace años, ¿qué te impidió hablar antes?

- Tenia miedo de perder nuestra amistad, pero cuando estaba reuniendo el valor -su voz denota que trata de controlar su enfado- me encuentro con Taki y me habla de….¿por qué de entre todos caíste en las garras de ese pedante de Kaiba?, el maldi….

- ¡Cállate Tristán! -si se me acerca creo que sería capaz de golpearlo pues realmente estoy muy enfadado en estos momentos, no me gusta que hablen mal de mi neko- tu no lo conoces, así que guárdate tus comentarios, ¿o acaso pretendes utilizar el mismo argumento que días atrás?, al igual que no funcionó con Seto, conmigo tampoco, lo amo y eso nada de lo que digas lo puede cambiar.

- Amigo no me hables así -cada vez que trata de acercarse pongo nuevamente distancia, prefiero estar lejos de alcance, no vaya a ser que diga algo que haga que lo golpee y terminaríamos arruinando nuestra amistad de forma definitiva- Jono, deja a ese maldito, el no te ama de verdad, si me das una oportunidad yo te haré feliz….

- Tristán, sé que esperas oír que lamento el no haberme dado cuenta de tus reales sentimientos antes y que si no fuese por mi actual relación estaría encantado de corresponderte, pero -aunque suene algo frío necesito que comprenda que no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo, el no darle falsas esperanzas se lo debo como su amigo- yo no puedo hacer eso, amo a Seto y nada ni nadie cambiará mis sentimientos, es la única persona para mi.

- Eso lo dices ahora, ya cambiarás…..

- No Tristán -creo que nunca me imagine estar en esta posición con uno de mis mejores amigos, es algo realmente bizarro- jamás dejaré de amarlo, amar a Seto me ha llenado de felicidad, amigo, mi neko se arriesgó a que yo le cayera a golpes al confesárseme, se supone que tal como lo dijiste yo lo odiaba, aún así me dijo su sentir, yo no tengo la culpa de tu cobardía y no me harás sentir pesar por no corresponderte, encontré al amor de mi vida y soy realmente feliz, se supone que como mi amigo únicamente deseas mi felicidad, acepta mis sentimientos tal como Yugi y Yami lo hicieron.

- Ahora piensas eso….pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando se canse de ti? -lo miro y no puedo creer que mi amigo aún insista en tratar de alejarme de Seto.

- Aunque no lo creas el me ama y para Seto junto con Mokuba somos lo más importante de su vida -no demuestro que en el fondo de mi corazón también he pensado en esa posibilidad, en el momento que alguien le haga abrir sus ojos y vea que soy un simple pobretón que ha aspirado demasiado alto.

- No te protegí incluso del alcohólico de tu padre para que te largaras con cualquiera -vaya, eso sí que sonó demasiado feo, tanto que me ha dejado casi sin saber que responder, por lo que continúa hablando- únicamente eres su juguete de turno, su capricho de niño rico no le durará para siempre y terminará encontrando a alguien mejor.

- Voy a omitir el hecho de que fingías apoyarme sólo para que tarde o temprano correspondiera tus sentimientos, ya que por lo menos por mi parte esta amistad si fue sincera -se encuentra algo enfadado por mis palabras, pero trata de no demostrarlo- lo que me entristece es que jamás pensé que tu serías una de esas tantas personas que siempre me han menospreciado -tal parece que el último comentario salió de su boca sin pensar, pues luce algo pálido con mi respuesta- aunque como dices, el se cansara de su juguete y termináramos mañana, no podría más que agradecerle el haberme permitido ser su pareja por casi dos meses, pero eso no ocurrirá, Seto me ama tanto como yo a el.

- Si tanto te ama como dices ¿por qué ocultan lo que sea que tengan? -al parecer por su tono de voz mas ácido de lo normal piensa que mi neko es quien no quiere que se haga pública nuestra relación- ni siquiera Serenity lo sabe.

- ¿Espero que no hayas ido de bocón a contarle? -realmente no deseo que se enteren, espero que pase mucho tiempo antes de eso, no quiero comprobar fehacientemente que sólo por los posibles beneficios que podrían obtener trataran de buscarme- ellas menos que nadie se pueden enterar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que le permitas mantenerte en las sombras? -ahora ya suena algo mas normal, pues su tono de voz vuelve a ser calmado- date cuenta Jono, todo demuestra que se avergüenza de ti.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HACE! -estoy casi seguro que mi neko a pesar de mi advertencia de no seguirme debe estar relativamente cerca escuchando- mira Tristán, por tu propio bien no sigas en esa línea -trato nuevamente de calmarme para razonar con el.

- Acéptalo Jono, no somos de su nivel -por primera vez en lo que llevamos de conversación me siento frustrado, diga lo que diga Tristán no comprende, mejor dicho no quiere comprender- además, por lo que he podido comprender trabajas para el ¿o me equivoco?

- Soy el niñero de Moki -aunque mi neko siempre lo diga, Tris no es tonto, y claro solo era cosa de atar algunos cabos sueltos para saberlo- comencé a trabajar en su casa un poco antes de iniciar nuestra relación.

- Allí está el por qué de no hacer público eso que se traen -habla con tanta seguridad como si hubiese descubierto una gran verdad- no querrá que nadie sepa que sólo eres uno de sus sirvientes al cual se coge para pasar el rato.

- ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! -ya no puedo controlar mi enfado, mi supuesto amigo se ha cegado con su verdad y cuando está en ese plan no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de idea, pero debo intentar que me comprenda- Seto se siente orgulloso de mi, además todos sus directivos saben quien soy en su vida, yo soy….

- Eso no significa nada, hasta mi padre conoce la identidad de la amante de su jefe -muestra una sonrisa algo retorcida al notar mi expresión de asombro, pero no es porque me haya dado cuenta que lo que dice es verdad, lo importante es que el jefe de su padre es nada mas y nada menos que el padre de Tea, aquel señor siempre está pregonando sobre la moral y las buenas costumbres que los jóvenes de hoy no poseemos, realmente es un dos caras, mi amiga se sentirá destrozada cuando se entere, siempre ha estado orgullosa del sólido y amoroso matrimonio de sus padres- por tu propio bien comprende que ese maldito solo te quiere para que le calientes la cama, no eres mas que la pu…...

- ¡TE LO ADVERTI MALDITO MONO! -fue suficiente de estar escuchando tantas idioteces y no intervenir, creo que nunca había sido tan ágil en toda mi vida y en cuanto comenzó con su frase no pude soportar y corrí hasta llegar junto a mi cachorro- ¡VOY A HACERTE LA VIDA MISERABLE!

- ¿Neko? -si que me sorprendió ver a Seto, pero sólo confirma lo que había pensado, que estaba oyendo, lo que me asombró fue su rapidez para atrapar contra una pared a Tristán- hagas lo que hagas no va a comprender, simplemente déjalo.

- Tal parece….que no deseas que….tu aman…. -habla entrecortado por la presión contra la pared que mi neko ejerce, no puedo creer que sea tan imprudente y no sepa cuando guardar silencio.

- Por tu propio bien no continúes la frase -mi voz jamás ha sonado tan fría como en estos momentos, pero tampoco me había sentido tan enfadado, bueno desde hace mucho que no lo estaba, ni siquiera la vez anterior ya que pude controlarme un poco al pensar que mi cachorro se sentiría triste si algo le ocurría a este maldito.

- Por favor neko, déjalo libre amor -lo tiene tan aferrado del cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme que ya casi pierde color el rostro de Tristán por la falta de aire, acaricio una de las manos de Seto para convencerlo- hazlo por mi amor.

- … -no me queda más que obedecer, aún en contra de mi voluntad, mi pobre cachorro luce preocupado por mi reacción, sabe muy bien que ese tono de voz y su carita luciendo esa linda mueca que hace con su boquita tienen un efecto inmediato en mi, así que lo dejo libre dando unos pasos hacia atrás y tomando de la cintura a mi novio.

- No tengo por que explicarte nada, pero por la antigua amistad que nos unía lo haré -siento la presión de mi neko en mi cintura en cuanto hablo, se que desea nos marchemos dejándolo con sus dudas, pero será mejor acabar con todo de una buena vez- es mi decisión no hablar de nuestra relación, así que cuando esté preparado para enfrentar a la prensa y todo el acoso y comentarios que de seguro personas maliciosas harán con respecto a que un simple muchacho de la clase obrera conquistó a un hombre como mi neko, que estoy seguro vendrán al presentarme como el prometido de Seto Kaiba lo haré -sus ojos se abren totalmente al mencionar la palabra "prometido", pero como dice mi neko, es la forma mas sutil de decir que ambos nos pertenecemos- antes no, en todo caso a pesar de estar en contra de mi decisión, mi amado Seto acepta mi pedido y ha hecho todo lo posible para que mi nombre no salga en la prensa y así yo pueda mantener mi anonimato para poder llevar por todo el tiempo que pueda una vida relativamente normal.

- Jono -trata de acercarse y mi neko me aferra mas a el, por la tensión en su cuerpo, noto cuanto le cuesta mantenerse en silencio, así que ante algún otro lindo comentario de mi amigo y que mi novio no pueda contenerse entrelazo nuestras manos por sobre mi vientre- si necesitabas dinero, pude ayudarte y….

- Con respecto a que él es mi jefe y que para muchos, tú incluido, puedo lucir como la "puta de Seto Kaiba" -lo miro como si frente a mi tuviese a un simple conocido y no a quien fue mi amigo por casi la mitad de mi vida- es algo que exclusivamente me concierne a mi, a quien le abro o no las piernas gratis o por dinero no es tu asunto.

- Cachorro….. -jamás pensé que oiría esas duras palabras salir de la boca de alguien tan dulce como el- espero que ya no te metas en nuestras vidas -realmente desearía estarlo golpeando hasta dejarlo sin aire, sé que a mi pobre cachorro le duele darse cuenta de lo egoísta que resultó ser su amigo- y Jono ya te advirtió no hablar de mas.

- ¿Te volviste completamente loco Jono? -trata de acercarse a mí pero Seto me pone tras su espalda para evitar siquiera que me toque- la calentura por este idiota te tiene cegado.

- ¡No seas grosero! -ahora si que ya me harté y no puedo evitar lanzarle un golpe en su recientemente recuperada quijada, se retuerce un poco pero comienza a devolverme los golpes.

- ¡SETO NO CAIGAS EN SU JUEGO! -por lo visto no me hará caso, así que trato de separarlo de un colérico Tristán que lanza patadas a destajo, pero no logro siquiera moverlos unos centímetros para que se alejen.

- Esta vez no voy a contenerme cachorro -cuando me giro para hablarle el maldito me lanza un golpe directo a las costillas lo que hace que de unos cuantos pasos a un costado y pierda un poco el aire.

- No digas estupideces maldito -lo miro sonreír como cuando golpeó a unos tipos que habían querido asaltarnos, esa mirada me causa realmente miedo y lo peor veo que busca algo en su bolsillo, de seguro es la navaja suiza que nunca lo abandona, trato de moverme pero el miedo a que le haga algo a Seto me ha paralizado- ahora verás de lo que soy capaz.

- Definitivamente eres un cobarde mal nacido -sabe que no puede ganarme en una pelea a mano limpia, pero le demostraré que en todo soy superior a el, por eso mi cachorro jamás lo mirará con otros ojos- pero aún así no me ganarás mono de quinta.

- Eso lo veremos -realmente nunca me ha gustado esta faceta de Tristán, siempre que comenzaba a actuar así de extraño trataba de alejarme de su lado.

- ¡NOBARU! -le había pedido se mantuviera cerca para que nadie interrumpiera esta conversación, así que al no poder detener la riña entre ambos y ver que ese inconsciente ataca a Seto con esa arma, no me queda más que pedirle ayuda, en cuanto termino de llamarlo un golpe que lanza Tristán me llega directo al estómago ya que me había interpuesto entre ambos y me arroja a unos cuantos metros de distancia a pesar que mi neko trata de sostenerme, pero es atacado con un golpe directo a su estómago nuevamente, gracias a mi guardián que cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo no me doy contra uno de los tubos del aire acondicionado, pero sí caemos estrepitosamente al suelo, puedo ver como ese imbécil continúa atacando a mi neko con la navaja, lanzando cortes contra su cuerpo, por suerte mi Seto con la agilidad que lo caracteriza se protege y ninguno llega a tocarlo, pero por lo visto esto hace que ese energúmeno se enfade mucho más y con fuerzas renovadas se abalance con la sola intención de poder herirlo, en un rápido movimiento Tristán se quita la chaqueta del uniforme y la lanza contra mi neko haciendo que se enrede en ella y caiga al suelo, tiempo que aprovecha para tirarse encima de el y comenzar a forcejear para así poder cortar su rostro, Seto ocupa toda su fuerza para mantener a raya al ahora enloquecido Tristán, luego de lo que me parece una eternidad logro reaccionar- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO?! ¡SEPÁRALOS! -digo empujando a un asombrado Nobaru.

- … -no dice nada y algo turbado por mi comportamiento y frías palabras hacia el se pone de pie para dirigirse a donde mi neko continúa defendiéndose, el tramposo de Tristán sigue atacando con su navaja intentando cortar su mejilla, con toda la experiencia que debe tener Nobaru se pone tras mi ex amigo y sin mucho esfuerzo logra arrebatarle el arma e inmovilizarlo torciendo su brazo hacia atrás.

- ¿Y este idiota quién….es? -dice con algo de dificultad Tristán haciendo una seña como si no supiéramos que se refiere a su captor- veo que no puedes solo conmigo maldito ricachón y tienes que pedir ayuda de uno de tus matones a sueldo.

- El es guardaespaldas de mi prometido o como él lo llama, su perro guardián -realmente me sorprendió ver al guardián de Jono cerca, pero no lo demuestro y solo trato de acomodar mi ropa y cabello para no lucir tan desastroso ante los ojos de un enfadado cachorro al ser delatado.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes que te ponga los cuernos? -no presto atención a lo que dice, únicamente pienso en que mi neko antipático no tenía para que llamar así a Nobaru, luego de cómo lo traté y ahora al oír el apodo que le tenía al principio debe estar algo enfadado- si que ocultas bien toda la inseguridad que cargas -Seto no replica y sólo me abraza a su cuerpo.

- Será mejor que te calles Tristán -está en total desventaja y continúa con sus idioteces, con algo de súplica en mi rostro miro a Seto, por suerte comprende que deseo que esto acabe- con tu último comentario no ayudas a que esto se calme.

- Precisamente es lo que desea, trata de enfadarme para que nuevamente lo golpee y así te des cuenta de la horrible persona que soy- mi pobre cachorro se aferra a mí temiendo por lo que podría ocurrir a ese patético personaje- será mejor que te marches Taylor.

- ¿Sabes Tristán?, ahora me doy cuenta que cada palabra que le dijiste aquel día a Seto fueron pensadas para que mi neko dudara de mi -aprovechando lo bien que me conocía dijo cosas que calzaban perfectamente con mi personalidad, como el hecho de que siempre me sentí poco amado por mi familia- lástima para ti que no resultó.

- Y jamás resultaría cachorro -miro a este tipo con todo el desprecio que siento en estos momentos por su patética y egoísta persona- yo confío en ti completamente Katsuya, por que te amo, tal como tu lo haces conmigo.

- Yo también te amo Seto, no sabes cuanto me gusta que me llames por mi nombre -sin importarme que nos miran paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me abraza rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y nos damos un dulce beso, pero mi neko no tarda en hacerlo mucho más profundo.

- Déjate de cursilerías Jono -si no fuese por su lindo comentario hubiésemos continuado con nuestro delicioso beso, en cuanto me giro veo que por la mueca que hace su brazo ha sido nuevamente presionado, pero aún así continúa hablando a pesar del dolor- ya te veré….cuando este idiota se haya….cansado de ti y te deje.

- ¿Qué debo hacer con el Jonouchi sama? -nos dice Nobaru con su acostumbrada seriedad y respeto, por otro lado su prisionero aún continúa tratando de soltarse, pero ya no habla por el dolor.

- Solamente sácalo de aquí por favor -mi neko me mira sorprendido al darse cuenta que respondo sin consultarle antes a el, algo que acostumbro a hacer y que siempre me reprocha- Nobaru, disculpa por como te hablé antes.

- No tiene por que disculparse Jonouchi sama -hace una reverencia y pone de pie a su presa que luce en su rostro el marcado dolor que le provoca la forma en que su brazo es retorcido hacia atrás.

- Llévalo a su casa en forma discreta -no deseo nuevamente comiencen los rumores al ver que el maldito mono está golpeado- y si no deseas problemas Taylor trata de no cruzarte en nuestro camino.

- ¿Y qué me lo va a impedir? -sigue actuando como si no le importara nada en estos momentos- recuerden que somos compañeros de salón.

- Atacaste a un alumno con un arma blanca en las instalaciones del instituto, eso es causal de expulsión -a pesar de lo que algunos piensan no soy tan desconocedor del reglamente de este instituto, como estoy seguro mi neko pensaba al ver su rostro con una pizca de asombro- y no a cualquier alumno, por tu propio bien cuando estemos en algún lugar mantente lejos, si no deseas que tu padre te envíe a esa academia militar cerca de la Prefectura de Tottori -la última vez que se metió en un lío su padre lo amenazó con ello.

- Son unos imbéciles, ambos -finalmente es sacado por Nobaru pero sigue hablando hasta que se terminan por alejar y ya no podemos oír sus estupideces.

- Lamento que te hayas dado cuenta de su verdadera personalidad -era su amigo desde que llegó a la ciudad y exclusivamente por su egoísmo perdió una maravillosa amistad con mi cachorro- se que lamentas que tu amigo se comportara tan egoísta.

- Con lo que hoy hizo y dijo me demuestra que su amistad no era verdadera -creo que todos los mimos que su madre le ha prodigado terminó por convertirlo en alguien que únicamente piensa en satisfacer sus deseos- tal vez por eso, siendo que fue mi primer amigo, en cuanto conocí a Yugi lentamente fui desplazando su amistad a tal punto que mi pequeño amigo se convirtió en mi hermano del alma.

- Ni que lo digas ese enano -me da un suave golpe con el codo- me corrijo, ese adorable pequeño de ojos de pez, tal parece tu gemelo- con mi frase por lo menos logro sacarle una linda sonrisa, obviamente ese era mi objetivo.

- Deja tus tonterías y mejor regresemos a clases -tendré que explicarle muchísimas cosas a Yugi, espero ser capaz de soportar la lluvia de preguntas que tendrá para mi hasta que acaben las clases- ¿neko?

- ¿Qué deseas cachorro? -cuando habla así es porque quiere pedir algo que de seguro no será de mi agrado- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

- Yugi y Yami, ellos querrán que le hable sobre lo que ocurrió aquí….pero como tengo clases con Moki, pues -a veces yo mismo me reprendo por comportarme tan tímido al pedirle algo a Seto que para otros sería algo tan común- ¿puedo llevarlos a su casa y pues…?

- Llama a Roland para que recoja a ese pequeño torbellino -es tan lindo, sabe que todo lo que me pida se lo concederé pero aún así le cuesta pedir cosas que por derecho le pertenecen- así podrás hablarles tranquilamente.

- Gracias neko -me abrazo a el antes de que nos tengamos que separar para ir cada uno a su salón, hoy tenemos manualidades y Seto como siempre irá a la biblioteca a su hora de estudio.

- ¿No olvidas algo? -el tramposo iba saliendo sin antes mi beso de despedida, así que lo tomo de la mano para acorralarlo en la puerta y le robo unos cuantos besos y caricias hasta que el aire se hace necesario- te veo en casa.

- Te voy a extrañar demasiado -definitivamente la próxima semana seré el nuevo compañero de mi neko en su hora de estudio en la biblioteca, pero será una sorpresa, estoy seguro que le encantará- trata de relajarte y no trabajar demasiado.

- Hoy podré regresar temprano -sus ojitos resplandecen de alegría, realmente los he tenido muy abandonados con el trabajo para lanzar la consola de mi cachorro justo en la fecha de su cumpleaños como lo prometí- así que cenaremos en familia.

- ¡Que bien! -me lanzo nuevamente a sus brazos para llenarlo de besos, con todo el trabajo que le ha dado esa odiosa consola llega cerca de la medianoche y demasiado cansado a casa- te prepararé tu postre favorito -le encanta la tarta de limón, así que la señora Sumi me enseñó a prepararla.

- Me parece maravilloso -unos últimos besos para el camino nunca están de más, por suerte mi cachorro también opina lo mismo y se deja hacer- pero sólo si lo sirves en mi recipiente predilecto, así que prepárate para esta noche -le beso su cuello y dejando a un sonrojado cachorrito me voy en dirección a la biblioteca.


	32. El camino a la libertad

**32.- EL CAMINO A LA LIBERTAD**

De un tiempo a esta parte los días domingos son los que mas me gustan, antiguamente al ser mi único día libre de trabajo lo dedicaba a compartir con mi pequeño hermano, pero no me sentía realmente bien ya que significaba no poder ver a mi cachorro hasta el siguiente día y estar 24 horas sin verlo era lo peor para mi, pero ahora es el día en el cual nos despertamos tarde, casi siempre debido a una gran noche compartida con mi novio o en su defecto a la compañía que Moki nos hace, ambos siempre se duermen tarde debido a que se quedan jugando o hablando, como si no lo hicieran todos los días, pero me siento completo al despertar con ellos, el resto del día continúa casi de la misma forma compartiendo en familia, pero como mi pequeño hermanito nos considera unos aburridos así que no comparte nuestra acostumbrada siesta de la tarde, aunque solamente en un par de ocasiones las hemos tenido durante la semana, pero los domingos no puede faltar, eso si que siempre termino despertando primero para poder contemplarlo mientras duerme, en esos momentos es cuando luce totalmente relajado, ajeno a todo lo que aunque no lo diga lo perturba.

Hace una semana que ocurrió el incidente con el estúpido mono que demostró lo egoísta que siempre fue, pero ya de el me encargué, estoy seguro que si lo que va a vivir no lo hace recapacitar y pensar que a pesar de todo el odio que me tiene solo deseo la felicidad de la persona que amo y que el debiese estar feliz por su amigo y no comportándose como lo que es, un animal sin razonamiento, por lo menos sus vacaciones obligadas fuera de la ciudad y del instituto ayudará a que mi cachorrito esté mas calmado. Con lo que respecta a el par de mujeres, finalmente están comenzando a recibir su merecido, par de arpías, luego de ser lanzadas de Aragawa y llevadas a la estación de policía por causar disturbios en el vía pública, ya que se dedicaron a gritar que era un pésimo lugar y no se que cuantas cosas, apenas salieron a la mañana siguiente de la comisaría se marcharon del país para comenzar el viaje que tenían previsto, para mi suerte al llegar a América se encontraron con la noticia que el apartamento del piso de arriba del de ellas se había inundado, lo más asombroso fue que de todos los demás el único dañado por el agua fue el suyo dejando sus pertenencias totalmente inutilizables, definitivamente todo lo que hacemos en esta vida se nos devuelve, lo bueno y lo malo, así que no quise inmiscuirme por el momento en sus vidas, únicamente mantengo vigilada a esa horrible niña para que no intente aprovecharse nuevamente del cariño que mi cachorro le tiene, lo que me sirvió para saber que en su colegio ya descubrieron los trabajos extras de su madre, así que su vida no es nada agradable en estos momentos y ni siquiera me esforcé en ello, estoy seguro que pronto regresará al lugar que le pertenece.

- ¿Qué estás pensando que sonríes tanto neko? -me pongo de lado para mirarlo bien, sólo espero que no piense en hacer el amor nuevamente ya que aún no me repongo de lo previo a la siesta.

- Únicamente pensaba en el premio que me prometiste el día del karaoke -no es realmente una mentira ya que eso es algo que también ha rondado mi cabeza, aprovecho de atraer mas su cuerpo al mío, me fascina sentir su suave piel desnuda sobre mi, no creo que exista una sensación más deliciosa que esta- tengo muchas ideas pero aún no logro decidirme por una sola, eso sí, todas te incluyen vistiendo una falda dejando ver tus deliciosas piernas -mientras le hablo una de mis manos comienza a acariciar de forma alternada sus extremidades- así que debes prepararte para ello.

- No necesitas apresurarte -digo algo dubitativo, espero que eso de prepararme no signifique una depilación en mis piernas, sería mejor para mi que se demorara indefinidamente ya que ni siquiera deseo imaginar los pervertidos, aunque estoy completamente seguro muy divertidos, premios que desea recibir- puedes tomarte toodo el tiempo del mundo.

- Como se que estás impaciente, aunque no lo demuestres -me da un suave golpe en el hombro, lo que aprovecho para robarle unos cuantos besos y nuevamente ponerme sobre el para profundizarlos- el próximo fin de semana haré valer mi premio.

- ¿Y no me darás un adelanto de lo que tienes planeado? -me mira con esa sonrisa maliciosa que últimamente tiene casi grabada en los labios- así podré mentalizarme para tus planes.

- ¿Para qué?, únicamente faltan pocos días -el tramposo trata de separarse de mi sólo para que ceda a su petición, pero me aferro más a su cuerpo- sabes, aprovecharemos el regalo de cumpleaños que nos dieron al onsen, de paso servirá para descansar de todo el ajetreo que hemos tenido últimamente, además que Mokuba tendrá el viaje con sus compañeros a Kyoto, así que estarás libre en tu trabajo.

- Seto, ¿sabes?….. -me siento en la cama y cubro mi cuerpo con las sábanas para no lucir tan descuidado ante una conversación que se será un poco incómoda- hace tiempo he estado pensando, pues bueno, en realidad creo que debo buscar un trabajo de verdad -me mira con una extraña mezcla en sus ojos que no logro descifrar- no lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo seguir siendo un mantenido, aquí realmente no hago nada para merecer el dinero que me pagas.

- Pero ¿de qué hablas cachorro?, tú trabajas cuidando de Moki -además se muy bien que en todo este tiempo no ha tocado casi nada del dinero de su sueldo, así que realmente está trabajando gratis, todo esto debe tener relación con las palabras de ese estúpido ex amigo de mi cachorro, aunque no lo demuestre sabía que lo afectaron, tomo sus manos para que vea que no estoy enfadado, como de seguro lo cree- pero dime ¿en qué momento trabajarás en otro lugar?, con Moki ocupamos todo tu tiempo libre -trato de bromear para alivianar el tenso momento- además te olvidas del contrato, en el se te prohíbe renunciar o tener otro empleador mas que yo.

- No digas tonterías neko -regreso a la cómoda posición en la cual me encontraba momentos antes, abrazando a mi neko que inmediatamente se aferra a mi cintura- pensé en regresar a repartir periódicos y trabajar como mesero los fines de semana, ya averigüé y sé que buscan a alguien en el restaurant donde trabajaba y en la imprenta enseguida me darían empleo.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! -terminaría tan agotado como lo estaba antes y obviamente bajaría su nivel académico, además no necesita hacerlo, siento como su cuerpo se tensa ante mis palabras y rápidamente se pone de pie envolviendo su cuerpo con las sábanas- no necesitas regresar a esos trabajos, son para personas…..

- No vayas a decir alguna barbaridad de la que luego te vas a arrepentir Seto Kaiba -hacía tiempo que no me enfadaba con el por culpa de esa despectiva forma que tiene para referirse a las personas- recuerda que yo hasta hace sólo un par de meses me desempeñaba en esos trabajos.

- Lo sé, iba a decir que son para personas que no pueden encontrar otro modo de mantenerse y tú no necesitas sacrificarte tomando alguno de esos empleos cuando ya tienes uno -estaba tan feliz disfrutando de la compañía de mi cachorro luego de un par de días que estuvo preocupado no sólo por lo de su hermana, si no ayudando a Mokuba con un proyecto de ciencias que los tuvo sin tiempo casi para relajarnos y ahora le da por discutir acerca de un nuevo trabajo- ¿acaso no te agrada cuidar de Mokuba?

- No mezcles las cosas neko -pone un rostro de simulada tristeza para hacerme sentir mal por desear conseguir otro empleo y buscando la otra sábana para cubrirse se acerca hasta mi, - yo amo cuidar a Moki y estar todo el tiempo posible junto a ti, pero a nadie le pagan por cuidar a su familia ¿o sí?, además se verá extraño cuando haga la solicitud.

- ¿Pero qué solicitud?, ¿para qué estás…? mejor explícame desde el principio -me fascina oírle decir que somos su familia, realmente nunca me voy a cansar de eso, aunque por lo visto lo último no quiso decirlo, ¿qué estará tramando ahora mi cachorro?- has estado muy misterioso desde hace varios días, pensé que sería debido a la fiesta y luego por la actitud de tu hermana y el incidente con ese….mono.

- No, neko para nada -lo interrumpo para que no entremos en el tema de mi ex amigo, ya que aún duele todo lo que ocurrió con el, espero que ahora que su padre lo envió a estudiar fuera pueda darse cuenta de lo mal que se comportó, pues después de que Nobaru lo llevó a su casa se escapó con un grupo de sus amigos y terminó en una riña que lo llevó a estar en la estación de policías- es otra cosa.

- ¿Entonces? -está bastante pensativo, así que debe ser algo importante lo que trae entre manos, lo guío para que se siente junto a mi en la cama y pueda hablar tranquilamente- dime cachorro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo sé neko, es únicamente que es en relación a mi posible emancipación -me mira sorprendido ya que no le había platicado acerca de mis intenciones al respecto- cuando me enteré de que tu lo estabas, pues pensé que tal vez podría ser mi solución para no depender de mi padre y luego de que esa señora no me ayudase, pues me animé a investigar en internet al respecto.

- Eso me parece maravilloso, después de todo desde pequeño eres responsable por tu bienestar -haré que todo el departamento legal de la empresa se encargue de conseguir tan pronto como sea posible la emancipación de mi cachorro- te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, pero no es necesario que busques otro trabajo para ello.

- Claro que si, cuando se enteren que además de mi jefe eres mi novio, no creo que luzca muy bien -realmente pueden pensar que el trabajo es un invento para obtener mi libertad, o peor aún parecer algo más que el pago por ser niñero de Moki- si quiero obtener pronto esos papeles necesito un nuevo empleo que no pueda ser cuestionado.

- Pero cachorro, no puedes regresar a esos antiguos empleos -me mira algo enfadado por mi insistencia, seguro pensando que los veo con inferioridad- aún recuerdo lo exhausto que llegabas a clases, además que te afectaba en tu rendimiento escolar, ya te lo dije para eso me tienes a mi, todo lo que tengo también es tuyo, no necesitas hacer ese sacrificio que incluso podría afectar a tu salud.

- Se supone que debo demostrar que puedo mantenerme por mis propios medios y es algo que en estos momentos no estoy haciendo, aunque insistas lo contrario -no quiero sonar duro, pero ya me imagino como se verá todo lo que obtengo por el simple hecho de cuidar del chibi, me abraza para confortarme, siempre me siento completamente protegido en sus brazos- no quiero que piensen que solo estoy contigo por lo que pueda obtener.

- Pero nadie necesita enterarse de que somos novios, recuerda que aún son pocas las personas que saben de nuestra relación, podemos mantenerlo así hasta que los trámites legales estén en marcha o sean finiquitados totalmente -debo buscar el modo para que mi pobre cachorro no insista con eso de buscar otro trabajo- será mejor hablar con Roland para que nos diga cuanto puede demorar el proceso y lo que necesitaremos para que te independices definitivamente, ya que según sé en cada caso es diferente.

- Está bien, pero de todos modos deberé demostrar que trabajo para mantenerme -sé que mi neko trata de que olvide el tema por el momento, pero tarde o temprano deberemos hablar de ello- aprovecharé esta tarde para hablar con mi antiguo jefe en la imprenta.

- Cachorro, antes que lo llames hablaremos con Roland, así podrás tomar una decisión sabiendo los requisitos -debo tratar de tener todos los detalles necesarios para la emancipación y así poder convencer a mi cachorrito cabeza dura de olvidar conseguir otro empleo- a esta hora siempre está bebiendo café con la señora Sumi.

- Eso es a las cinco, ahora son casi las seis, así que está en el jardín mirando a Moki jugar con los cachorritos -mi neko asiente al darse cuenta que ha errado en la rutina- él es casi tan predecible como tu Seto.

- No te burles o le diré a Roland -me pongo de pie y en un rápido movimiento tomo en vilo a mi cachorro y lo llevo como si fuese un bulto sobre mi hombro y le doy un golpe en su delicioso trasero- será mejor darnos un baño para estar mas presentables.

- Pero no es necesario que me lleves como un saco de papas -mi neko solo ríe mientras me quita la sábana y el hace lo mismo con la suya, no se como puede tener tanta agilidad- yo puedo caminar solo.

- Sabes muy bien que me gusta llevarte así, sobre todo con la gran vista que tengo en estos momentos -le acaricio su lindo trasero y le doy una suave nalgada- esta ducha, aunque sea rápida es algo que también me encanta de nuestras siestas juntos.

- A mi también, sabes que estando a tu lado soy totalmente feliz -abro la llave del agua fría para que lo que veo que está despertando en mi neko se quede tranquilo- será mejor darnos un baño rápido.

- A veces nos comportamos como dos ancianos en lugar de los adolescentes que somos -mi cachorro solamente sonríe y asiente, espero que esto a él no le moleste, ya que comúnmente no salimos a menos que sea con Moki y sólo nos dedicamos a descansar en casa.

- Siempre que esté a tu lado todo será perfecto -le doy un suave beso antes de que el lo profundice.

Finalmente la ducha rápida terminó luego de casi media hora, pero no me pude controlar cuando el tramposo de mi neko rápidamente comenzó a pasar el jabón por todo mi cuerpo concentrándose mayormente en mi torso, no puedo negar que yo también aprovechaba de "limpiar" el suyo, pero finalmente sin previo aviso me gira y me pone contra la pared y allí se dedicó a refregar su cuerpo contra el mío, poco a poco sentí su virilidad crecer y así fue como mi poca resistencia a hacer el amor bajo la ducha se marchó junto con los restos del jabón, pero no es algo que me arrepienta, no hay nada mejor que poder disfrutar de nuestro amor libremente, en estos momentos de intimidad es cuando la personalidad analítica y fría que mi neko utiliza fuera de nuestra casa deja de serle útil y simplemente queda a mi lado el adolescente. Después de nuestro baño nos ayudarnos a secar y vestir uno a otro, eso sí sin dejar de besarnos de vez en cuando.

- Cachorro ¿ya hablaste con esa muchacha? -me encanta verlo tratar de ordenar su linda cabellera, aún no pierde las esperanzas como el mismo lo dice de que algún día luzca como el común de los mortales, no se para que desea eso si su look le va fenomenal, definitivamente no puede haber nadie mas hermoso que mi Katsuya.

- No, no he sabido de ella desde su visita- pensé que con el paso de los días comprendería su error, pero por lo visto sus palabras eran ciertas y decidió cortar todo lazo conmigo, es realmente una lástima pero no me pienso deprimir por aquel horrible incidente- ya entrará en razón, pero por ahora me encuentro relativamente mas tranquilo.

- Sé que eso te ha mantenido algo deprimido, aunque nos digas lo contrario -una vez vestidos y antes de salir lo aprisiono contra la pared más cercana para robarle unos besos- pero aunque ahora te duele es lo mejor para ti, recuerda que ella solo piensa en si misma y ese tipo de personas finalmente nos hacen mal -le desordeno sus arreglados cabellos para que cambie su semblante triste.

- ¡Oye!, me costó domarlo, no seas malito -se que lo hizo para hacerme reír y que no me sienta tan deprimido al recordar todo lo que ocurrió días atrás- al principio saber como era su verdadera personalidad me dolió muchísimo -me dejo abrazar por mi neko, realmente me calma cuando se comporta tan cariñoso conmigo, como si yo fuese un pequeño niño siendo consolado por su padre me acaricia mi cabello logrando calmarme y sin separarnos demasiado nos dirigimos hasta la terraza- siempre la voy a querer, después de todo es mi hermana, hasta me siento mas calmado con la situación de Tristán, pero ahora tú y Mokuba son mi familia y debo luchar por nuestra felicidad.

- Nunca me voy a cansar de oírte decir que somos tu familia -le doy un último beso y vamos en busca de la única persona que tiene las respuestas que buscamos- cuando nos diga lo que necesitamos hablaremos sobre tu idea de un nuevo empleo ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo señor Kaiba -mi neko me sonríe como acostumbra a hacerlo, pero en cuanto vemos a una de las muchachas del servicio regresa a su habitual actitud de seriedad- te gusta que te vean como un ogro cuando en realidad eres un dulce.

- Espero que no estés tratando de seducirme o en este momento te secuestro y nos encerramos en esta habitación -indicándole una de las habitaciones de huéspedes por la que estamos pasando y lo aprisiono a mi cuerpo para besarnos nuevamente- ¿por qué no dejamos la conversación para después y nos damos otro baño?

- Es una tentadora oferta -le digo tratando de no sucumbir ante sus besos y caricias- pero en verdad quiero saber si soy candidato a la emancipación.

- Si no hay más remedio, vamos entonces -jamás podría negarle nada, menos cuando pone esa linda carita de cachorrito que tanto me enloquece- mi precioso cachorrito ¿te das cuenta que consigues todo lo que quieres con solo sonreírme?

- ¿Te he dicho que eres un grandioso novio? -le robo otro beso y nos dirigimos en busca del señor Roland, en cuanto salimos a la terraza podemos divisarlo sonriendo mientras ve como el chibi corretea a Kohi ante la atenta y "seria" mirada de mi pequeño Drachen que está sentado a los pies de un gran roble que hay en el jardín.

- Te dije que estaría aquí cachorro -me mira con esa deliciosa mueca en su boquita ante mis palabras- no me mires así, ya se que fuiste tú el que lo dijo, mejor acerquémonos a preguntarle.

- Buenas tardes señor Roland -en cuanto nos ve se pone de pie, pero mi neko le hace una seña para que regrese a su cómoda posición- lamentamos interrumpir su descanso.

- Pero con mi cachorro necesitamos que nos guíes en un asunto legal -tomo asiento frente a Roland y mi cachorro hace lo mismo a mi lado, pero en cuanto se acomoda Drachen llega corriendo para subirse a las piernas de su amo, este cachorro es tan dependiente de Jono como yo.

- Para eso estoy señor, dígame ¿qué necesitan saber? -su semblante cambia a uno mucho más serio, Roland realmente es otra persona cuando se trata de su rol como abogado.

- Hace poco me enteré que Seto esta emancipado y pues, pensé que tal vez podría ser la solución a mis complicaciones legales -pone total atención a lo que le estoy hablando y de vez en cuando pareciera como si estuviese pensando algo- cuando vino de viaje Serenity y le pregunté a su madre si podría darme alguna autorización legal para obtener mis documentos, pero esa señora me aseguró que se había desligado de toda responsabilidad hacia mi cuando se separó -espero que yo también pueda independizarme, estoy seguro que el señor Roland me dará una respuesta clara.

- Lo más importante ¿qué necesitamos para acceder a ello? -será mejor preguntar directamente los requisitos, así no damos demasiadas vueltas al asunto- ¿el que seamos novios afecta al hecho de que también trabaja como niñero de Moki?

- Eso tendremos que verlo una vez sepamos que juez atenderá su caso, hay un par que si pondrían una traba en ello, así que por el momento no hay que preocuparnos, con los antecedentes que poseo acerca de su vida señor Jono -me dice Roland con algo de tristeza en su mirada, obviamente debe saber al revés y al derecho mi vida, ya que Seto nos investigó en cuanto nos hicimos amigos de Moki- no creo sea muy difícil que podamos conseguir su emancipación, necesitaré todos sus datos personales, los de sus padres y hermana, sin olvidar nombres de quienes puedan dar fe de su vida, cada antecedente servirá para preparar un informe completo para ser presentado.

- Pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando se enteren que no sé el paradero de mi padre? -no deseo que luego me lleven a algún centro juvenil al darse cuenta que no estoy al cuidado de un adulto, trato de relajarme acariciando a Drachen quien me lame la mano, siempre lo hace cuando me siente tenso- no quiero ir a…..

- No se preocupe señor Jono -miro algo asombrado al señor Roland, se supone que estaba descansando y no se de dónde ha sacado una laptop, lo veo escribir casi tan rápido como acostumbra a hacerlo mi neko- enseguida redactaré una petición para que se me designe como su tutor mientras está en marcha el proceso, solamente escriba el nombre completo de su padre además de la fecha de nacimiento, sólo debo adjuntar sus datos para comenzar -me extiende una libreta para ello, sí que está preparado para cualquier imprevisto, eso se llama eficiencia.

- Yo también pasé por lo mismo cachorro -su rostro demuestra un gran alivio al darse cuenta que no corre el riesgo de ser enviado a algún orfanato mientras solucionamos todo- ¿cuándo presentarás el escrito?

- Mañana a primera hora, un amigo juez me debe un favor, así que antes del mediodía tendremos los papeles firmados en el que me reconocen como su tutor -eso es realmente asombroso, jamás pensé que sería algo tan rápido, espero no estar con la boca abierta por el asombro que todo esto me causa- eso sí, hay algo importante que debemos solucionar lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Qué cosa señor Roland? -pasea su mirada de mi neko a mi y viceversa como meditando las palabras- ¿es algo grave?

- No, para nada, tal vez…. -se queda mirando a ni neko con ese rostro que utiliza para dar malas noticias- tendrá que regresar a su antigua habita….

- ¡¿Y eso por qué?! -mi tono de voz suena algo molesto, además ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me puse de pie, pero no creo que el lugar en donde duerme mi cachorro sea relevante para nadie- no dejaré que nos separen -por lo demás ya me acostumbré a dormir con el a mi lado, no creo poder conciliar el sueño sin sentir su dulce aroma cerca de mi, antes me era realmente difícil relajarme para lograr dormir, pero en cuanto veo a mi cachorro esperando por mi y puedo tenerlo en mis brazos me siento totalmente en paz.

- No seas mal educado neko, únicamente pon atención -lo tomo de la mano para hacer que regrese al asiento, aunque tampoco me agrada la idea de separarme de Seto por las noches pero haré cualquier cosa con tal de tener mi libertad- estoy seguro que el señor Roland tiene una buena explicación.

- Gracias señor Jono -me sonríe al ver el rostro de enfado que luce mi neko en estos momentos al ser reprendido por mi y Drachen le lame la mano en señal de apoyo- es exclusivamente una medida de precaución.

- Tendré que regresar todas mis pertenencias a mi antigua habitación para aparentar, por si llegan a hacer algún tipo de informe sobre mis condiciones de vida -los rostros de mi neko y del señor Roland lucen total sorpresa al ver que he comprendido el objetivo del cambio, mejor dicho el señor Roland luce sorprendido mientras mi neko de seguro no puede creer que yo he pensado de manera mas racional que el en estos momentos- ¿cree que demore mucho tiempo el proceso?

- Siempre toma alrededor de seis meses -el rostro de Seto luce algo preocupado al oír esto- pero no deben preocuparse agilizaré todo, en el caso del señor Kaiba demoró cuatro meses.

- No deseo esperar tanto para que mi cachorro tenga su independencia y pueda viajar -será un tiempo demasiado largo como para evitar algún viaje de negocios y lo único que quiero es no separarme de mi cachorro nuevamente- ¿no se puede agilizar?

- Todo depende del caso -el señor Roland me mira con una sonrisa cómplice, al parecer al igual que yo ha comprendido el apuro de Seto- mientras dure me sentiré totalmente honrado de ser su tutor legal señor Jono.

- ¿Así que desde mañana tendré que consultar con usted mis decisiones? -le sonrío y el me responde amablemente, esto de molestar un poco a Seto es realmente divertido- ¿espero me deje salir de vez en cuando con mi novio?

- No habrá problema siempre y cuando salgan con un chaperón -me hace un guiño que mi neko ante su asombro no ve- soy bastante conservador y mas tratándose de mi protegido -trato de aguantar la risa pero no puedo por mucho tiempo, por suerte el señor Roland me interrumpe para que mi pobre Seto no me mate con su mirada de enfado- algo que también deberá consultarme es todo lo relacionado a algún fututo viaje dentro o fuera del país, digo en caso que llegara a haber algún motivo para ello -el rostro de mi neko de un momento a otro se ilumina completamente- será mejor que vaya a trabajar en este escrito, los veré mas tarde señores.

- Muchas gracias señor Roland -dejo a Drachen sentado junto a mi neko y me lanzo sobre el señor Roland en cuanto se pone de pie y le doy un gran abrazo- mañana mismo preguntaré a mis conocidos si desean atestiguar en mi favor.

- No te preocupes cachorro -hago que suelte al pobre Roland ya que su abrazo casi lo tiene sin aire- el equipo de investigación tendrá todo listo mañana por la tarde -aunque tenga que incentivar a los mas reticentes a dar sus testimonios- el encontrar a tu padre será algo que tome un poco más de tiempo.

- Me parece una gran idea buscarlo, así sabré donde ha estado todo este tiempo -incluso ya estoy algo preocupado con su ausencia más larga de lo que acostumbra- Seto, como aún es temprano quiero pasar por la imprenta para ver lo del trabajo.

- ¿Aún no cambias de opinión sobre ese tema? -por como me mira me queda realmente claro que no, pero debo utilizar todos los medios a mi alcance para que se olvide de ello- cachorro dime ¿qué recorrido tendrás si regresas al reparto de periódicos?

- Pues el mismo, es el único cuyo trayecto termina cerca del instituto -sólo me mira atentamente escuchando lo que le digo- cuando comencé tenía uno que terminaba en mi antiguo colegio.

- Denota que tu antiguo jefe lo hizo tratando de ayudarte para que llegases a tiempo, se ve que es una persona muy considerada, además de muy soñador, pues tu jamás llegaste a la hora de entrada -le sonrío para que vea que bromeo, mi pobre cachorrito, tener que luchar desde tan pequeño para poder sobrevivir debido a la nula preocupación de sus padres- ven, antes de ir quiero que hablemos con alguien, deseo me diga algo que estoy seguro querrás saber.

- ¿Con quién? -me toma de la mano para que lo siga, así que dejo a Drachen en el suelo que enseguida se va junto a Moki quien aún continúa jugando- ¿por qué vamos hacia la cocina Seto? -no me responde y sólo entramos.

- Señora Sumi ¿podría preguntarle algo? -mi cachorro está algo sorprendido al percatarse que ella es con quien hablaré- no tiene relación con el manejo de la casa, se relaciona con otro asunto, es acerca del repartidor de periódicos.

- Dígame señor Kaiba -se sienta y nosotros hacemos lo mismo, ¿no sé que pretende mi neko?- Horoshimaru es un muchacho algo tímido pero muy amable ¿desea saber algo más específico acerca de el?

- Todo lo que pueda decirme sin ser indiscreta -mi cachorro aún no comprende lo que pretendo con mi interés en la persona que lo sustituyó- Jono necesita oír lo que usted sepa de ese muchacho antes de tomar una gran decisión.

- Si es así pues, les diré todo lo que Horo-kun me ha contado -amablemente nos extiende unos refrescos mientras comienza a hablar- tiene 22 años y gracias a una beca estudia Medicina en la Universidad de Dominó, antes de ser repartidor trabajaba como guardia nocturno, también trabajaba en el área de limpieza de la universidad y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para descansar debido a sus estudios -no había pensado que la persona que me sustituyó quedaría sin trabajo si trato de recuperarlo- sé que sus padres se han ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero el se niega, por eso le pedí a usted permiso para darle todos las mañanas un pequeño bento -mi neko aunque siempre trata de ocultarlo es la persona mas generosa que conozco- así que se esfuerza para no depender de su familia, ya que son campesinos no poseen muchos medios económicos y sólo les alcanza para lo indispensable ¿algo más que necesite saber señor?

- No, creo que con eso es suficiente, sólo envíe a alguien para que cambie las pertenencias de Jono a su antigua habitación cuanto antes -me mira algo sorprendida con la orden, debe pensar que estamos enfadados al ver el rostro serio de mi cachorro y que no está muy comunicativo que digamos- todo debe lucir como si el la ocupase aún.

- Como usted ordene señor -su rostro muestra cierto relajo al oír lo último, de seguro pensó que estábamos enfadados con mi neko y por ello el cambio de habitación.

- Vamos cachorro -salgo rápidamente en dirección a la puerta principal y veo que me sigue aunque un poco cabizbajo- ¿te ocurre algo?

- Sé que si voy a hablar con el señor Takeshi mi antiguo jefe me dará inmediatamente el empleo -estoy seguro que la intención de mi neko fue precisamente hacerme comprender que no solamente yo necesito trabajar para subsistir- pero…..no me gustaría que fuese a costa del bienestar de otra persona, he sido muy egoísta, gracias por mostrarme mi error.

- Cachorro -luce un poco triste ocultando su rostro con su cabello, seguro al darse cuenta que no podrá regresar a menos que despidan a su reemplazo- cachorro mírame -lo abrazo y lo tomo del mentón para que pueda mirarme a los ojos- si aún deseas dejar de cuidar a Mokuba y regresar a ese trabajo, te prometo contratar a ese muchacho, pero ya no estés triste amor.

- ¿Harías eso por mi a pesar de que no estás de acuerdo en que regrese a trabajar como repartidor? -me mira con ese aire de fastidio que pone cuando por algún motivo debe repetir lo que ha dicho- no se para qué pregunto algo que con todas tus acciones hacia mi resulta obvio.

- Veo que me conoces muy bien -nos besamos un corto tiempo ya que unos pequeños pasos nos hacen bajar de nuestra nube.

- Seto, Jono ¿vamos al parque? -con todo lo que ha correteado en el jardín y aún no está cansado- hace tiempo que no salimos por culpa de todo tu trabajo hermano y quiero ir a tomar un helado con ustedes.

- Me parece una gran idea -mi pobre neko únicamente frunce el ceño al ver que hemos decidido entre los dos el plan familiar- de vez en cuando es bueno estirar un poco las piernas ¿pero tu invitas Moki?

- Pero…. -comienza a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo- yo no….no tengo mucho dinero.

- ¿Cómo es eso? -definitivamente mi hermanito no tiene un gran control sobre sus finanzas- ayer recibiste tu mesada ¿y ya no tienes dinero?

- Si tengo, pero estoy ahorrando -tan lindo mi peque, de seguro estará pensando en comprar uno de esos juegos de karaoke que tanto le gustan- y pues….en mi presupuesto no están incluidos los helados, por eso pensé que me invitarían ustedes.

- Esta bien yo invito, espero que el nuevo juego que piensas comprar valga la pena tus sacrificios -me hace un pequeño guiño tratando que mi cachorro no se percate de ello, no se que está tramando, pero le preguntaré luego.

- Bueno, iré a buscar unas chaquetas para nosotros peque -me dirijo a las escaleras, ya que mi neko como siempre únicamente debe recoger su inseparable gabardina que siempre deja en el armario junto a la puerta de entrada- mientras, ve a lavar tu rostro y manos.

- Ponte esa chaqueta que tanto te gusta cachorro, la de jeans -realmente lo hace ver muy bien, con ese aire despreocupado que tanto le luce- hace tiempo que no te la veo y sabes que me encanta como te queda -en cuanto termino mis palabras su rostro enrojece de forma deliciosa.

- ¿No es esa la que le diste a Tea para que cubriera el vómito de su ropa? -aún extraño esa hermosa prenda, sobre todo porque mi neko no perdía oportunidad de alabarme sobre lo bien que me quedaba- sí, es esa, recuerdo que aquel día la llevabas puesta.

- ¿Y cómo fue que aceptó ponerse algo en lo que no resaltaba la marca? -esa cotorra parece anuncio público ya que la mayoría de sus prendas tienen un gran logo de alguna marca de diseñador- ¿tan mal la dejaste que no le quedó mas que cubrirse con ella?

- En realidad si estaba bastante sucia -solamente se salvó su falda ya que mi amiga estaba sentada en aquel momento y cubierta con una servilleta- pero no aceptó utilizarla hasta que Yami le dijo a que diseñador pertenecía.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -como me habría encantado verla en esos momentos, debe haber estado hecha una furia- pero bueno, será mejor dejar el tema o no saldremos nunca -digo ante la mirada de reproche que me da mi cachorro por burlarme de la cotorra.

- Ya regreso -mejor voy rápidamente por las prendas antes de decirle alguna linda frase a mi neko por burlarse de Tea, aunque debo admitir que lucía graciosa y el olor no era nada agradable tampoco.

- Ahora que mi cachorro no puede oírnos ¿para qué estás reuniendo dinero? -Mokuba jamás ha sido bueno ahorrando, así que debo suponer que lo hace por algo relacionado con Jono- tiene que ver con el ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues, estoy ahorrando ….para el presente de cumpleaños….de Jono -habla en un susurro y sin dejar de mirar las escaleras por donde debe regresar mi cachorro- debo guardar más de la mitad de mi mesada, así podré comprar los regalos de navidad también.

- Aún faltan exactamente 71 días para su cumpleaños -debe ser algo realmente costoso lo que piensa darle- tienes mucho tiempo para comprarlo, además sabes que mi cachorro estaría feliz con cualquier cosa que le des.

- Pero yo no -baja su mirada algo apenado, lo tomo en brazos y lo siento en un mueble cercano para mirarnos frente a frente- hermano, tu le darás una consola especialmente para el y yo también quiero darle algo que demuestre lo mucho que me importa, desde que lo conozco siempre mis regalos han sido comprados por ti -eso es cierto, con la excusa de que eran de parte de Moki le di varios presentes- ahora quiero comprarle algo yo y no la tonta tarjeta que siempre acompañaba con tus lujosos obsequios.

- Esta bien, pero ¿qué dirá cuando descubra que es algo costoso? -siempre trataba de devolver los presentes que supuestamente mi hermanito le daba, era casi costumbre que pasada navidad o su cumpleaños tuviese su visita a las afuera de la corporación donde me insistía en devolvérmelos, pues según el eran cosas con un valor monetario muy alto, por suerte siempre funcionó el hacerlo pensar en lo triste que se sentiría Moki al ver que su obsequio era devuelto- tú sabes que el siempre fue muy feliz con aquellas muestras de tu cariño.

- Cuando vea su caballo se olvidará de todo -¿caballo?, ¿mi hermanito piensa regalarle un equino a mi cachorro?, eso será muy divertido de ver, un cachorrito dorado dueño de un caballo- ya sabes que ama los animales.

- Lo sé, por eso trabajaba en ese rancho durante los veranos -tiene algunas fotografías donde sale montando, debo admitir que luce realmente bien, aunque siempre lo hace, eso no es novedad.

- Pensé que podría comprarle un caballo, así tendrá el propio tal como tu y yo -mi hermanito ha pensado en algo que había pasado por alto, en el rancho de Tsukuba hay muchos caballos, pero solo nosotros dos tenemos uno exclusivo- ¿acaso no es un gran obsequio?

- Maravilloso -pero no creo que con lo que reúna logre comprar un ejemplar de calidad, así que tendré que ayudarlo- pero no olvides elegir uno adecuado.

- Ya lo se -hace la misma pose que mi cachorro, realmente los gestos se copian con la convivencia- será un raza pura como los nuestros.

- Bien, y si llega a faltarte dinero no dudes en pedirme un préstamo -obviamente no podrá comprarlo con lo que reúna, a pesar de ser muy inteligente aún es un niño en algunos aspectos- te haré una rebaja en los intereses exclusivamente por ser familia.

- Trato hecho hermano -nos damos las manos en señal de acuerdo.

- Bueno familia ¿nos vamos? -no se de que tanto hablaban tan concentrados ese par, en cuanto nos disponemos a salir siento que alguien me tira del pantalón, así que por lo visto también llevaremos a los pequeños cachorros, espero que mi Drachen no se comporte tan antisocial como siempre y no comience a gruñir a las personas que por algún motivo se acercan a nosotros, sigo diciendo que si no fuese porque no tiene mucho tiempo libre, podría asegurar que mi neko lo entrena.


	33. La suegra de Kaiba

**33.- LA SUEGRA DE KAIBA**

- ¡MAI!, ¿cuándo llegaste a la ciudad? -realmente me sorprendió encontrarla en la tienda de Yugi, apenas entro por la puerta la veo totalmente concentrada mirando una revista detrás del mostrador- ¿pensé que no vendrías hasta dentro de unas semanas?

- Viajaré a América en unos días y no podré venir para las fiestas, así que apenas tuve unos días libres me dejé caer por estos lugares -se acerca hasta mi y me abraza como acostumbra a hacerlo, es decir dejándome casi sin respirar al hundir mi cabeza en su voluptuosa delantera- estaba casi segura que te encontraría aquí desde temprano y me ha tocado esperarte casi una hora ¿no se supone que hoy no trabajas de mesero?, espero que no hayas decidido buscar otro empleo para llenar tu único día libre de la semana -me dice con su tono de falso enfado que utiliza para regañarme- ya te he dicho que debes cuidarte más, no eres indestructible y tu cuerpo necesita descansar algunas veces, con razón en nuestras conversaciones telefónicas estabas tan escurridizo y únicamente respondías de manera escueta, sabes que no necesitas esforzarte tanto, yo muy bien podría ayudarte con el din….

- Mai, por fis amiga no me dejas respirar -a medida que continuaba con su regaño comenzaba a aprisionarme mucho mas a su cuerpo, además prefiero no hablar de dinero, pues cada vez que sale el tema de mis muchos trabajos se pone de malas además que siempre se ha ofrecido a ayudarme económicamente alegando que sus ingresos son muy buenos y ella sólo los derrocha en frivolidades- ¿podrías soltarme un poquito?

- Perdón, sabes que me olvido a veces de mi fuerza -me libera por fin y regresa a su antigua posición no sin antes desordenar mi cabello- pero dime ¿qué travesuras has hecho este tiempo?, que aunque sé, negarás, estoy segura que estuviste ocultándome algo grande.

- Ninguna travesura, no seas mal pensada -me siento a su lado para conversar cómodamente, siempre es bueno hacerlo con ella, nunca ningún tema es demasiado como para que no pueda recurrir a algún buen consejo suyo- sobre mi retraso, es solo que ya no trabajo de mesero, ahora únicamente tengo un trabajo y….

-¿Espero que no sea tan agotador como los que tenías? -me mira expectante para que continúe con mi explicación, siendo que fue ella con su regaño quien me interrumpió, desde que nos hicimos grandes amigos se ha preocupado por mi bienestar desinteresadamente- será mejor que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho, con lujo de detalles jovencito -mueve su dedo en forma acusadora, a veces mas parece una madre preocupada por su descarriado hijo que mi amiga- Yugi como siempre no soltó nada, ser tan buen amigo y confidente lo hace realmente ser aburrido.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!, claro sobre todo para alguien tan curiosa como tu es aburrido no poder sacarle, nada incluso utilizando tus armas secretas -hace un gesto que claramente significa, que no tengo derecho a criticar su curiosidad.

- ¡Cállate!, mejor comienza a hablar -se recarga sobre la vitrina de las cartas para ponerse cómoda y poder escuchar atentamente lo que tengo para contarle- tenemos mas de tres meses sin vernos, así que hay mucho tiempo que recuperar.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que comience? -hace un gesto con sus ojos que denota que mi pregunta es algo tonta, ya que estoy seguro desea saber que he hecho desde el momento en que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad- bueno, pues en el instituto me va de maravillas, todo gracias a que solo tengo un trabajo que me deja mucho tiempo libre, aunque por contrato estoy obligado a cumplir varias cláusulas algo extrañas, como clases de inglés y alemán, el tipo de ropa que debo utilizar, que comer, donde dormir, cosas así.

- ¿Y eso por qué?, son cosas realmente extrañas para un contrato -mi rostro se cubre totalmente de rojo al recordar la trampa que me hizo Seto- ahora que miro bien tu look, a pesar de ser el mismo de siempre, estás vestido de diseñador de pies a cabeza, ¿espero que ese hombre no desee aprovecharse de ti?, ¿tu nuevo jefe es una persona confiable?, por que si es un viejo verde que trata de aprovecharse de tu necesidad económica, si llega siquiera a intentar propasarse contigo soy capaz de arrancarle las bolas con mis propios dientes.

- ¡MAI!, por supuesto que es una buena persona, nunca utilizaría su poder para obligarte a hacer algo contra mi voluntad, solo que no leí el contrato antes de firmarlo -lo digo casi en un susurro, como si ella no fuese capaz de escucharme estando justo a mi lado- pero pensé que únicamente había modificado la exagerada suma de dinero y nada más.

- ¡Si que eres despistado! -se pone de pie realmente enfadada y va en busca de su bolso de donde saca su inseparable teléfono- mi pequeño sol, a veces olvidas que no todas las personas tienen buenas intenciones, llamaré a un amigo haber si puede ayudarnos.

- No es necesario Mai -la tomo del brazo para impedirle que comience a discar el número- déjame que te explique bien, mi nuevo trabajo es realmente maravilloso, soy el niñero de Moki.

- ¡¿Trabajas para Kaiba?!, ¡¿cómo ocurrió eso?! -los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron tanto como su boca, si no fuese porque estaba cómodamente sentada estoy seguro se abría caído de pompas en el suelo- me marcho una pequeña temporada y mira con qué me encuentro, pero explícame todo.

Ante su orden disfrazada de amable petición, con toda la calma que me permite la extraña mirada de mi aún conmocionada amiga sobre mi, le cuento desde el principio como ocurrió todo lo que me llevó finalmente a hacerme cargo del cuidado del chibi, ella continuaba prestando toda su atención, no pudo evitar su risa al oír la trampa que Seto me puso con las dichosas cláusulas, también le hablé de mi vida cotidiana en la mansión, de vez en cuando acotaba que todo lo que recibía era bien merecido, que por fin había encontrado un trabajo donde era realmente valorado, también le comenté sobre las extrañas cláusulas que contiene el contrato que aún no leo, no olvidé mencionar lo ocurrido con los compañeros del peque y nuestra presentación en el festival de su colegio, algo que incluso ella había leído en los periódicos, refunfuñó bastante por no haber sido nosotros los ganadores y me hizo prometerle que le mostraría la grabación de dicho evento, se sintió realmente tranquila cuando le hablé del incidente con nuestro ex sensei, tampoco nunca fue de su agrado así que disfrutó el susto que se llevó al ser amenazado con un arma, lo mismo con el percance de Moki en el parque, eso le sacó mas de una carcajada y lamentarse amargamente no haber estado presente aquel día, realmente no se lleva muy bien con Tea, cuando pregunto el por qué solo atina a responder _"son cosas de mujeres"_, además no pude ocultarle el incidente vivido hace pocos días con Serenity y su madre, comprendiendo mis sentimientos hacia la primera, no hizo comentario alguno, sólo se limitó a acariciar mi mano en señal de apoyo, pero sé que ganas de lanzar algún insulto no le faltaron.

_- _Jono, sé que aparte de todo lo que me hablaste, hay algo que aún no me dices -me mira a los ojos levantando una ceja demostrando concentración en su mirada para evitar que le vaya a mentir, sé que llegó el momento de hablarle acerca de mi relación con Seto, pero me encuentro nervioso, dado que a ella tampoco le agrada demasiado mi neko, aunque nunca ha dicho nada malo con respecto a mi amor por el, algo que hace mucho tiempo le confesé- tu sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea, siempre que sea algo en tu beneficio te apoyaré incondicionalmente.

- Pues….tengo novio -estoy seguro que mi rostro en estos momentos está totalmente sonrojado ya que solo a Yugi se lo había confesado de forma directa y estaba casi igual de nervioso que ahora, Yami y Tristán lo descubrieron por otros medios- soy novio de Seto.

- ¿En serio? -su voz es bastante relajada aunque nuevamente su rostro muestra una extraña mezcla, no se si es asombro o enfado lo que siente en estos momentos- ¿no es broma?

- No, no es una broma Mai ¿recuerdas que te hablé de su viaje a Hong Kong?, pues…-trato de que mi nerviosismo ante su reacción no sea muy notorio y solamente continúo hablando de cómo comenzó nuestro noviazgo.

- Que romántico y considerado resultó ser ese Kaiba -sus ojos resplandecían cuando le hablé de cómo es nuestra relación y le causó bastante gracia el que mi neko me presente como su prometido, eso sí, en ningún momento mencioné sobre nuestra vida íntima- ¿y qué dijeron nuestro amigos?

- Solo están al tanto Yami y Yugi que me apoyaron enseguida, yo prefiero seguir manteniendo mi bajo perfil, así que Tea tampoco está enterada, ya sabes que ella es algo comunicativa sin querer, aunque todos saben que tengo novio, eso sí que gracias a nuestra amiga piensan que es algún tipo de mafioso, ¡jajajajaja! -ella también ríe cuando le explico el como surgió el rumor que gracias a las constantes atenciones de mi neko solamente ha ido en aumento- pero, no todo ha sido bueno, tema aparte es Tristán…..pues se enteró por otra persona -bajo mi mirada ya que aún es doloroso el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, no es fácil que una linda amistad de años acabe como la nuestra, aunque solamente de su parte, pues sé que únicamente está confundido y algo alterado tal vez, espero que este retiro obligado lo calme- bueno….verás…..no reaccionó muy bien -a medida que le hablo su rostro cambia, por momentos luce apenada y en otras ocasiones pareciera que podría golpear a la primera persona que cruce por su camino.

- Se que es duro, pero de todos modos me alegra que por fin haya sacado su verdadera personalidad -su voz suena como si hubiese conocido de antes esa oscura parte de nuestro amigo- no es bueno para ti estar rodeado de hipócritas, a ese tipo de personas de doble cara es mejor mantenerlos lejos de nosotros, pues tarde o temprano terminan lastimándonos, personas buenas como los tricolores son quienes te hacen bien.

- Es mejor cambiar el tema para no ponernos tristes -ella solo sonríe con algo de pena aún en su rostro, realmente debe haberse decepcionado por el comportamiento de Tristán- oye mejor dime ¿dónde están Yugi y Yami? -aunque no les avisé que vendría siempre están por las tardes ya que están encargados de la tienda- les traía el libro que se necesita para hacer el trabajo de ciencias.

- ¿Acaso tu ya acabaste?, eso sí es sorprendente -nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para estar al día en ningún proyecto del instituto así que es algo que a cualquiera le sorprendería.

- No aún no -me mira en forma burlona al darse cuenta que no he cambiado- no me mires así, solo lo dieron ayer, así que más tarde continuaré, ya que los chicos trataron de sacarlo de la biblioteca pero ni ellos lo tenían, no se para que piden cosas tan difíciles de encontrar, Seto me compró este y como el ya acabó su trabajo, pues, ocuparé el de el y así los chicos no se retrasan.

- Vaya, si que es asombroso lo que me dices -cubre su boca para sonreír de manera muy cursi, según ella es su risa de dama- tienes bastante bien domesticada a tu fiera de ojos azules, pues ese Kaiba no luce muy amante de compartir sus cosas.

- Realmente no, es muy posesivo con sus pertenencias, pero me consiente mucho -solo sonrío ante su comentario, recordando además que únicamente debí ponerle ojos de _"cachorrito desvalido"_ como dice el y enseguida me prestó su edición de lujo para trabajar- oye Mai, finalmente no me respondiste ¿dónde se supone que se metieron Yami y Yugi?

- Fueron a buscar no se que cosa que el abuelo necesitaba traer -hace nuevamente ese gesto que utiliza cuando trata de recordar algo, es decir inclinando un poco su cabeza, según mi neko _"es para que sus dos únicas neuronas hagan contacto"_, su comentario le costó que me marchara a mi antigua habitación a dormir, debo admitir que a los pocos minutos llegó pidiendo disculpas y casi estrenamos gracias a nuestra reconciliación la cama, pero nos interrumpimos pues hacerlo en la habitación al lado de la del chibi me cohibía bastante, pero sí que disfrutamos de una deliciosa sesión de besos y caricias, Seto realmente sabe que lugares tocarme para hacer que caiga a sus pies, mejor dejo de pensar en ello o tendré un pequeño problema que no podré solucionar hasta la noche- realmente no recuerdo a que lugar se marcharon, así que soy la encargada hasta que regresen, pensaba llamarte en cuanto llegaran para reunirnos en algún lugar.

- Eres mas despistada que yo -realmente su verdadera personalidad dista mucho de lo que a simple vista demuestra y con la que todos la identifican- ¿cuando comenzó a hablar te perdiste todo lo que dijo al distraerte en algo brillante?

- Algo por el estilo -su rostro ahora me está dando algo de miedo, conozco la mirada que tiene, esa que dice que está en plan de descubrir secretos a como de lugar- pero dime algo que me está matando de curiosidad, ¿qué tanto has avanzado con Kaiba?, luce tan frío que me cuesta imaginar como será en la cama.

- ¡MAI! -no creo conocer un color mas profundo que el rojo que invade mi rostro al oírla, sabía que en cuanto le hablara de mi noviazgo con Seto llegaría este momento, descubro que no estoy muy preparado para aclararle algunas de sus dudas- no hables tan fuerte, además no pienso responderte todas esas cosas tan íntimas.

- Que malo eres Jono, cuando por fin el amor de tu vida se percata de el maravilloso tesoro que eres no deseas dar detalles de tu relación -hace una mueca con su boca simulando pesar y tristeza llevando una mano a su corazón como si sufriera algún problema- recuerda que fui la primera en apoyar tu amor, además yo siempre te hablo de mis cosas, pero si no me tienes confianza, no importa yo sabré ocultar mi dolor y….

- Deja el melodrama que ya conozco tus trucos, y tu fuiste la primera ya que también eras la única que sabía que estaba enamorado de Seto, así que eso no sirve como excusa -siempre que desea conseguir algo comienza con su pose de desvalida doncella- pero seré buen amigo y te hablaré pero no te daré muchos detalles, ya sabes que no soy tan abierto como tu.

- ¡Con eso me conformo! -se levanta rápidamente para ir hacia la puerta y ante mi asombro cerrar la tienda- ¿no deseo que nos interrumpan?, además solo faltan unos pocos minutos para la hora de cierre de todos modos.

- Si, claro -los pocos minutos realmente son media hora, pero como dice es mejor cerrar a que alguien llegue y escuche algo que no debiese- sabías que eres una excelente encargada, con ese paso terminarías llevando a la bancarrota la tienda.

- Deja el regaño y dime -su risa algo diabólica me adelantan la pregunta que me hará, así que tomo aire para calmarme y no lucir como la nariz de Rodolfo- ¿qué tanto han avanzado?

- Pues….bueno….pues -tanto respirar no sirvió de mucho y comienzo a sentir como el calor invade mis mejillas, ¡Kami!, esto es vergonzoso- pues….verás, Seto y yo….¿tu comprendes?…..yo ya no….

- ¡KAWAIIIII! -ese grito por poco me hace caer, creo que será mejor mantenerme un poco alejado de ella, no deseo quedar sordo a tan temprana edad- dime ¿fue todo como lo esperabas?

- Mucho mejor -mi voz continúa baja y cargada de nerviosismo, pero aunque Yugi es mi mejor amigo y a pesar de también mantener una relación sentimental con Yami, no creo hayan llegado a consumar su amor ya que mi amigo es realmente tímido, así que no tengo a quien confidenciarle mis dudas- no pensé que sería tan maravilloso, Seto es todo lo que pude pedir algún día, a veces me consiente demasiado que debo ponerle freno de vez en cuando.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti -su voz se quiebra un poco, es tan sensible cuando se trata de amor, hace tiempo me dijo que estaba enamorada pero que había sido rechazada- te mereces solamente la felicidad, pero hay algo que te preocupa ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues…verás -toma mi mano y la acaricia para que me sienta confiado y me decida a hablar, su toque es tan cálido que siempre me calma- le prometí a Seto….yo…..bueno…..el quiere….

- ¿Tiene que ver con su intimidad? -solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, realmente me da vergüenza el confesarle algo así- no hagas nada que no desees, el no puede obligarte, ustedes son una pareja y como tal todo lo que hagan debe ser para el disfrute de ambos y no exclusivamente de el, no se puede ser egoísta en los momentos de intimidad -la veo morderse el labio inferior, esa es señal de que está aguantando las ganas de decir mas de un insulto y mi amiga incluso podría saber más malas palabras que yo que me crié en los barrios bajos de la ciudad- ¿acaso Kaiba está obligándote a que hagas algo?

- No es eso, bueno…..realmente no lo se…..él….verás -será mejor que le explique un poco para que pueda comprenderme mejor- lo que ocurre, pues yo le pedí algo que no deseaba hacer, fue una tontería realmente, pero aún así no deseaba realizarlo, insistí tanto que incluso le ofrecí un premio si me complacía, y bueno el -bajo mi mirada para ocultar mi rubor- el quiere…..quiere que yo….pues….

- ¿Qué cosa?, no me digas que te pidió utilizar juguetes sexuales y tu no quieres, o hacer el amor en algún lugar inusual -¿juguetes sexuales?, ¿lugares?, esas posibilidades no las había pensado- ¿acaso te pidió hacer un trío?

- ¿Trío? -mi rostro de asombro hace que Mai luzca igual de pálida que el papel que arruga con fuerza en sus manos- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, no, no es eso, para nada es algo como eso, bueno por el momento, pero definitivamente, estoy totalmente seguro que nunca pediría un trío, con lo celoso que es ese neko conmigo, estoy seguro jamás se le pasaría por la mente.

- ¿Entonces que desea? -luce algo enfadada por haberme reído de ella y sus preguntas- ya me tienes con los nervios de punta por tantas vueltas que das.

- Aún no me dice -la barbilla de mi amiga por poco toca sus rodillas de lo asombrada- sólo que ese día debo utilizar….falda.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -ahora soy yo el enfadado, Mai para no caer del asiento se aferra a mi brazo pues se contorsiona bastante producto de la risa- ya me estaba imaginando cada cosa extraña y sales con una tontería, ustedes si que son aburridos.

- Discúlpanos por no ser unos expertos -me cruzo de brazos ante su comentario y sin querer termino por confesarle algo relacionado con la experiencia o la falta de esta de mi neko- estamos recién aprendiendo, así que no te burles.

- Lo siento -dice secando las lágrimas que aún continúan escurriendo por sus mejillas producto de su risa- pero me alegra que ambos tengan la fortuna de hacerlo con la persona amada, no hay nada mejor que eso, pero no te preocupes a los hombre les encantan ese tipo de fantasías.

- Pero, yo también soy hombre, y nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así, quizás si mi neko pide eso…. -no se como expresarme, realmente esto es vergonzoso incluso estando frente a mi comprensible y liberal amiga- tal vez insiste en la ropa femenina porque desea estar con una mujer y no sabe como decírmelo y…. -no puedo continuar hablando ya que sin darme cuenta una especie de opresión se posa en mi pecho impidiéndomelo.

- ¡Claro que no mi pequeño sol! -nuevamente me abraza pero esta vez de una forma mucho mas suave y comienza a mecerme y acariciar mis cabellos como acostumbra a hacer para calmarme- son sólo juegos, además Kaiba con todo ese cerebro que tanto pregona sabe muy bien que tú eres mejor que cualquier mujer y con lo pragmático que es, estoy segura que si hubiese cambiado de gustos te lo habría dicho.

- Yo también me repito lo mismo, pero -una de las dudas que siempre me ha rondado es el hecho de que mi neko siempre está rodeado de personas realmente interesantes y hermosas y puede llegar a sentirse atraído por alguna de ellas- un día hablando tonterías salió el tema de nuestras preferencias y le dije que la única persona que me atrae es él, que nunca nadie me había causado lo que el en mi, Seto dijo que sólo yo podía ser perfecto para el en todos los sentidos, ¿tú crees que sea cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! -se aleja un momento de mi para que nuestros rostros estén frente a frente- estoy segura que cualquier persona te elegiría a ti, incluso si una mujer tan hermosa y despampanante como yo estuviese enfrente -su comentario me logra sacar una sonrisa sincera- nunca debes olvidar lo hermoso que eres, no sólo físicamente, eres el ser mas perfecto que conozco.

- Tu siempre sabes como inflarme el ego -realmente me ha dejado mucho mas tranquilo con sus palabras, creo que mi baja autoestima de vez en cuando sale a flote- ¿me ayudarías a darle un sorpresa a mi neko?

- ¿Estás hablando de preparar una performance?, déjame pensar, ¿ser la única persona ajena en verte vestido para seducir a tu novio?, esa pregunta ni se pregunta -si estuviésemos en algún tipo de anime estoy seguro que en estos momentos Mai estaría rodeada de un aura diabólica, creo que no fue una de mis mejores ideas pedir su ayuda- no sabes el gran honor que significa tu confianza.

- Ahora que miro tu rostro, creo que no debí pedírtelo, ¡jajajajajaja! -ambos reímos a la vez ante mis palabras, aunque yo lo hago por nerviosismo ante lo que sé se avecinará, pero estoy absolutamente claro que ella en verdad se siente honrada- lo malo es que no tenemos mucho tiempo, este fin de semana debe estar lista mi ropa, ya que saldremos a un onsen los dos solos.

- Así que dejarán abandonados a su hijo -me revuelve los cabellos y su rostro hace esa extraña mueca de burla- que malos padres dejan a su pobre hijito para irse a un fin de semana de lujuria.

- No digas eso que no es verdad, el viernes Moki va de excursión con sus compañeritos de colegio y no regresa hasta el lunes por la tarde -eso si que antes de que Seto le autorizase insistí a Moki en que debía ir acompañado con el doble de seguridad, muy a regañadientes el chibi debió aceptar, además será la primera vez viaje solo- no dejaron que yo lo acompañara por más que insistimos, según ellos es para reforzar la independencia en los peques, méndigos profesores.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, veo que estás mas apegado al peque que antes -saco la lengua en forma de burla, a veces debo admitir me comporto realmente como un niño pequeño- pero cambiando de tema, es una lástima que me ocultaras tu relación con Kaiba, así te habría traído algún disfraz sexy y no esta tontería -me dice mientras se inclina para darme un paquete que tenía al lado de su asiento.

- …. -siempre ha sido una persona tan buena conmigo, incluso en cada viaje que hacía fuera de la ciudad se empeñaba en traerme algún regalo, casi siempre libros para el instituto o como en este caso ropa- ¡gracias!

- ¿Te gustó? -mi amiga sabe perfectamente mis gustos me ha regalado unas hermosas camisetas, las primeras veces traté de devolver sus presentes pero se enfadó conmigo hasta que no los recibí- no son de un gran diseñador pero….

- ¡Me encantan! -debo admitir que casi toda la ropa nueva que poseía era porque Mai me las obsequiaba- enseguida me pondré una -me quito la camisa que llevaba y elijo una color azul noche para usar.

- ¡Que hermoso dije llevas Jono! -toma en sus manos el regalo de mi neko y se queda observándolo con suma atención- obviamente no necesito preguntar quien te lo regaló.

- Es el primer regalo que me dio Seto, me lo dio el día que nos hicimos novios que por coincidencia fue cuando se cumplió un mes de cuidar a Moki -sin siquiera ver mi rostro se que estoy sonrojado al recordar ese día- mira, el chibi me regaló como recuerdo este reloj.

- Esos hermanos son tan tiernos -ese comentario juro que jamás se lo diré a mi neko, estoy seguro que lo que menos desea es lucir tierno ante las personas- tienes una familia muy linda mi pequeño sol.

- ¡JONO! -por suerte antes de que mi amigo nos interrumpiera me había terminado de poner la camiseta o realmente habría parecido una extraña situación, yo con el torso descubierto y Mai muy cerca de mi- ¿hace cuanto que llegaste?

- Ustedes que salen y el que llega -les aclara una muy sonriente Mai- no se demoraron tanto como pensaban que lo harían chicos.

- La conversación debe haber estado muy entretenida como para que no se percataran que nos fuimos hace casi dos horas -dice Yami dejando en el suelo una gran caja escrita por todos lados frágil- ustedes si que son buenos para hablar.

- ¡¿Dos horas?!, será mejor que me marche -realmente no me había dado cuenta de cómo el tiempo pasó- tengo que recoger a Moki de sus clases de canto.

- ¿Clases de canto? -dicen los tres a la vez, tal parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para sorprenderse- ¿cómo Kaiba le permitió esa frivolidad?

- Estoy segura que Jono usó algún arma oculta para debilitar la voluntad de Kaiba -los tres se miran como si hablasen sin palabras, mejor dicho, como si se estuviesen burlando de mi sin hablar- bueno, yo también me marcho.

- Casi lo olvidaba chicos -les extiendo el libro que les he traído y al parecer también piensan que ya he terminado el trabajo- no me miren así, aún no acabo, únicamente que Seto si lo hizo y ocuparé el suyo, así que les traje el que me compró.

- ¡Gracias!, realmente no habríamos podido comprarlo -realmente es un libro muy costoso, sigo diciendo, no se en que estaban pensando cuando nos dieron este trabajo- dale las gracias Kaiba kun también de nuestra parte.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, los veo en clases chicos -busco el regalo que mi amiga me trajo, realmente me alegra que esté de regreso- te llevamos a tu hotel Mai.

- ¿Llevarme? -cierto me olvidé de mencionarle sobre Nobaru a mi amiga, por eso la sorpresa ante mis palabras.

- Kaiba le tiene puesto chofer y todo -dice Yami, definitivamente este ha sido el día en que mi amiga mas veces ha sido sorprendida- definitivamente nuestro amigo es de la alta sociedad.

- Por suerte sigue igual de modesto que siempre -acota un sonriente Yugi ante mi rostro de vergüenza por sus comentarios, y la sonrisa burlona de Mai al ver que estoy muy cuidado- aunque no es algo que hubiésemos dudado siendo que hablamos de Jono.

- Claro -dice mi amiga dándole la razón a nuestro amigo- mi pequeño Jono siempre será una persona de naturaleza amable y respetuosa con quienes lo rodean, aunque ahora su príncipe azul lo consienta todo el tiempo.

- Ya dejen de burlarse de mi, ahora que son novios ustedes están de lo mas antipáticos -con ese pequeño comentario logro acallar sus burlas, aunque también hago que Mai ponga toda su atención en ellos, así que trato de solucionar mi pequeño desliz- será mejor marcharnos Mai.

- Para nada, ahora me quedaré a interrogar a este par de diablillos -nuevamente su extraña expresión aparece en su rostro al dirigirse a ellos- pero gracias por tu amable ofrecimiento -me abraza al despedirnos y me susurra al oído- mañana iré en busca de algo adecuado para tu viaje.

- …bueno, me marcho chicos, hasta mañana -salgo antes de que mi rostro delate que lo que Mai me dijo fue algo vergonzoso.

- Nos vemos en el instituto Jono y gracias por el libro -me dice Yugi antes de salir de la tienda, luego de la conversación con Mai por lo menos me siento mucho mas tranquilo, además que ya tengo a alguien que me ayude con mi vestuario, espero que sea del agrado de mi neko y no lucir como un adefesio en traje de mujer.

…..

- _Señor Kaiba, la señorita Valentine desea hablar con usted_ -me informa mi secretaria, lo que me sorprende ya que no tengo ningún asunto laboral o personal con ella.

- _Pásame la llamada _-mientras mas pronto responda será mejor para salir de las dudas, pero sigo sin saber qué es lo que desea hablar esta mujer.

- _No es una llamada señor, ella se encuentra en recepción pidiendo ser recibida por usted -_¿aquí? ¿qué querrá hablar y en persona?, ahora estoy mas curioso que antes, según mi cachorro ella se encontraba fuera del país- _dice que no se marchará hasta que la reciba, que es acerca del señor Jonouchi, por eso decidí molestarlo_.

- _Hágala subir, iré enseguida_ -¿qué cosa tendrá que hablarme sobre mi cachorro?, será mejor salir de la incógnita inmediatamente, como a todas las personas que buscan reunirse conmigo la recibiré también en la sala de juntas ya que todo lo que ocurre allí es grabado, es el mejor lugar para reunirme con ella.

- ¿Qué deseas de mi Valentine? -se sobresalta un poco al oír mi voz ya que se encontraba sentada de espaldas a la puerta- no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, así que habla, ¿qué ocurre con Jonouchi? -me resulta algo extraño mencionarlo de una forma tan fría, tomo asiento frente a ella tratando de que hable para acabar pronto.

- No necesitas fingir conmigo -me hace un guiño mientras con su típica sonrisa de coquetería arregla sus cabellos- ya se perfectamente el tipo de relación que ustedes llevan.

- ….. -no puedo mencionar nada mas explícito sobre mi cachorro, pues únicamente ha hablado a grandes rasgos y tal vez no sea sobre nuestro noviazgo a lo que se refiere.

- No me mires así Kaiba, se que tu y Jono son novios -continúa con esa sonrisa que ahora me luce algo retorcida- mi pequeño sol me ha dado todos los detalles -¿cómo que su pequeño sol?, ¿y a qué se estará refiriendo con eso de todos los detalles?- estoy completamente segura que el encargado de cuidarlo ya te habrá dicho que nos encontramos hace algunas horas en casa del pequeño Yugi.

- ¿Acaso vienes a insultarme y decirme que no merezco estar a su lado y que tú eres mejor para él? -me levanto para largarme antes de por primera vez golpear a una mujer, se muy bien que ella también está interesada en mi cachorro, estoy seguro que si continúa mirándome así terminaré por arrancarle sus teñidos cabellos uno por uno con tal de que deje su sonrisa- ya te habrás percatado que no puedes separarnos, ni tu ni nadie lo hará nos amamos aunque a ustedes les duela, ese mono lo intentó y no dio resultado.

- ¡No me compares con el idiota de Taylor! -ante mi sorpresa, algo que no demuestro, da un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, por fin la expresión que tenía tatuada desaparece de su rostro- solo vengo a aclarar varios puntos contigo antes de tomar una decisión sobre el futuro de tu relación con Jono.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? -hace un gesto de hastío en cuanto termino mi frase y su rostro se contrae en esa mueca que utiliza cuando está por planear una jugada en algún duelo.

- Soy su amiga y como tal sólo deseo lo mejor para él -no la interrumpo ya que hasta el momento no hay nada demasiado extraño en su frase- así que he venido a constatar si tú eres lo mejor para él, no lo dejaré al lado de alguien que no lo valore como se lo merece.

- Te repito, tú no tienes por que involucrarte en nuestra relación -regreso a mi antigua posición ya que por lo visto no se marchará hasta aclarar sus puntos- mi cachorro está feliz conmigo y tu ni nadie lo cambiará.

- Ya me percaté de aquello, cuando habla de su vida contigo sus ojitos resplandecen como nunca los había visto, jamás pensé que tal expresión de felicidad existiera en su rostro -sonríe de una manera que pareciera que el recordar el rostro de mi cachorro la llenase de alegría- pero necesito saber que tan serio vas en esta relación -hasta el momento no creo haberla visto lucir tan seria- tú mejor que nadie habrás comprobado lo mucho que ha sufrido y no permitiré que ahora que está comenzando a conocer la felicidad vengas y termines por romper su maltratado corazón -se inclina hasta mi y me toma de la corbata para hablarme como si fuese algún mafioso amenazando a su víctima, mi cachorro tiene razón y tal parece que las películas que ve le han comenzado a afectar el cerebro- si llegases a lastimarlo te juro que te haré la vida un infierno -eso me dejó completamente sorprendido- no me mires así, todos me podrán considerar una perra sin corazón, pero como tal se luchar por las personas que amo y Jono es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, aunque no sienta lo mismo por mi no puedo mas que pelear con uñas y dientes por su felicidad, aunque sea al lado de un bastardo como tu -dice mientras suelta mi corbata y regresa a su asiento como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Yo únicamente deseo hacerlo feliz -sus palabras suenan tan sinceras que no puedo más que responder de la misma manera, pero no en este lugar donde todo queda registrado- Valentine, será mejor continuar con esta conversación en mi privado.

- Como gustes Kaiba -sin más preámbulos hago que me siga hasta el elevador para llegar al piso superior donde mi sorprendida secretaria y mi asistente ven como le doy paso a mi oficina.

- ¿Deseas beber algo? -no porque no me caiga bien debo ser descortés con esta teñida mujer, le indico tome asiento en la pequeña sala de mi privado.

- Un café por favor -pido lo mismo para mí y veo que en cuanto se sienta comienza a escudriñar mi oficina con su mirada, y algo llama su atención.

- Mi cachorro de vez en cuando me ayuda a adelantar algo de papeleo, por eso hay dos sillones presidenciales -solo asiente como comprendiendo lo que le digo, desde que despedí a mi antiguo asistente soy afortunado en que se le ha hecho costumbre venir en mi ayuda algunas veces, por suerte mi escritorio es lo suficientemente amplio cómo para que ambos trabajemos sin incomodarnos en el proceso, cuando va a decirme algo llegan con nuestros cafés y yo aprovecho para ir hasta mi escritorio para terminar de ordenar los documentos que había dejado pendientes, pero en cuanto me alejo logro oír la suave conversación que entabla con la recién llegada, así que presto atención a lo que murmuran.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras niña? -dice Valentine a mi secretaria que luce algo enfadada con ella y no sé realmente el motivo ya que suele ser muy amable- ¿espero que no sean celos de tu jefe?

- Para nada _"señorita"_ -dice de una forma algo sarcástica la palabra, seguro al notar el llamativo vestir de la pseudo rubia, yo solo las dejo continuar su amena conversación- jamás me involucraría con una persona comprometida.

- Me alegro porque soy capaz de arrancarte los ojos si miras al prometido de Jono con otras intenciones -¡vaya!, si es de temer esta mujer- y espero que lo trates con el respeto que se merece, al igual que todas esas zorras que de seguro pululan cerca de Kaiba.

- Por su puesto que si señorita, además lo he hecho con gusto ya que el señor Jono es la persona mas amable que he conocido -ambas ahora se sonríen amablemente, realmente no comprendo al sexo femenino, son todo un rompecabezas- tenga un buen día -dice saliendo finalmente del lugar con su semblante amable de siempre.

- Me cae bien tu secretaria -me dice en cuanto me acerco hasta donde se encuentra, solo hago como que no oí lo que hablaban- pero dime Kaiba, ¿qué pretendes con Jono?

- Solo darle todo lo que se merece y que por el egoísmo de otros no ha recibido -mi voz aunque no lo desee suena algo molesta con el solo hecho de recordar todo lo malo que ha vivido mi pobre cachorro- me siento la persona mas afortunada por ser merecedor de su amor.

- Y lo eres, de eso no debes tener dudas y mucho menos olvidarlo -un dejo de tristeza inunda su mirada, creo que realmente siente algo importante por mi cachorro- tu misión es hacerlo completamente feliz.

- Estoy seguro te contó acerca del por que no ha salido a la luz su nombre -asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y me insta a continuar- pero cuando se lance su consola ya no podrá esconderse, así que espero que los tricolores y tu lo ayuden a superar la avalancha de comentarios que caerán sobre el, buenos y malos, además de las personas que tratarán de acercársele con diversas intenciones.

- Allí estaremos para apoyarlo cuando haga falta -si, aunque me cueste reconocerlo Valentine ama sinceramente a mi cachorro y en lugar de provocarme celos, no puedo mas que agradecerle por ello- de mi depende que nada lo afecte, y eso te incluye a ti, recuérdalo.

- Tengo perfectamente claro que tipo de persona soy y así también se que alguien mejor puede llegar a su vida y luchar por su amor -me mira atentamente sin una clara expresión en su rostro, creo que le sorprenden mis palabras tan sinceras- pero nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que sentimos, debes tener claro que nos amamos y que lo nuestro es para siempre.

- Eres alguien con suerte -no me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos- mi pequeño sol es una persona que sabe muy bien de quien se enamoró, tendría que aparecer otro castaño, bastardo, arrogante y ojos azules para que te cambiara, además que traes un gran incentivo agregado.

- Mokuba es un maravilloso y alborotador gran incentivo -parecemos dos locos riendo cuando hace pocos minutos por poco nos sacamos los pelos- veo que a pesar de tus propios sentimientos antepones los de la persona que amas por sobre los tuyos -definitivamente, no me molesta aceptar que Valentine ama a mi cachorro, pues el suyo es un amor desinteresado- me alegra que seas su amiga, te creía mas superficial, pero me da gusto haber estado equivocado contigo.

- Ni tanto Kaiba, solo que de vez en cuando me pongo seria -limpia delicadamente su rostro de algunas lágrimas que habían escapado- lo que me recuerda que aún no termino contigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -se supone que ya hemos aclarado el tema de que realmente estoy enamorado de mi cachorro y que nuestra relación es completamente seria.

- Sobre el par de brujas -veo que mi cachorro realmente le tiene confianza al haberle hablado sobre esas mujeres- no estoy dispuesta a que nuevamente traten de dañarlo, sabía que esa sonsa con cara de buenita no era de fiar, ¿qué harás para que paguen el dolor que le causaron a Jono?

- Por el momento mantenerlas alejadas -no le diré que además me he encargado de darle uno que otro escarmiento, lo último fue que la bruja pelirroja debió regresar al colegio que le correspondía al no ser renovada su beca debido a la falta de moralidad de su adorada madre- no deseo que cuando descubran la posición de Katsuya traten de aproximarse a el por simple interés, eso lo ilusionaría en vano.

- ¡KAWAIIII! -¿y ahora que le ocurre a esta mujer?, tal pareciera que le dio un ataque, está completamente pálida y con los ojos totalmente abiertos- Jono estaba en lo correcto, cuando dices su nombre es como si todo tu rostro se iluminara.

- Idiota -ya me lo había dicho en un par de oportunidades mi cachorro, pero que alguien no involucrado te lo confirme es totalmente diferente, solo espero no sonrojarme debido a su comentario- creo que hable anticipadamente al pensar que tenías más de dos neuronas.

- Por esta vez dejaré pasar tu comentario, pero sobre los de esas, Yugi me dijo que también las mantendría alejadas -por suerte gracias a su falta de interés en mi cachorro no poseen su nuevo número telefónico, así que por ese lado estoy tranquilo- y como el imbécil fue sacado de la ciudad, no hay nadie que pueda contactarlas, bueno, ahora solo quedan un par de puntos.

- ¿A qué te estás refiriendo? -saca de su bolso una libreta de apuntes en la cual puedo apreciar una larga lista, no se que estará tramando esta loca mujer- ¿qué tanto tienes escrito allí?

- En cuanto terminamos de hablar con Jono me di a la tarea de escribir todas mis dudas -¿dudas?, ahora estoy igual de ignorante sobre las intenciones de Valentine que al principio de cuando llegó- con nuestra conversación he avanzado en varios puntos, pero aún quedan varios y uno de ellos es que necesito leer detalladamente el contrato que Jono firmó.

- ¡¿Y eso para qué?! -esto si que es extraño, no pensé que me pediría algo como esto, esta mujer es realmente extraña- ¿qué te interesa de el?

- Todo por supuesto -me mira como si mi pregunta hubiese sido de lo mas estúpida, como si algo así fuese posible viniendo de alguien como yo- principalmente necesito saber los beneficios que se incluyen en el y modificarlo por si hay algo que no hayas incluido.

- No necesitas hacer nada de eso -como si pensara mostrarle algo tan privado como el contrato de mi cachorro- el documento tiene todo lo que pueda necesitar mi cachorro, no hay nada que modificar o añadir ya todo está detalladamente incluido.

- Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba -su rostro muestra una extraña sonrisa de superioridad, la misma que tiene cuando ha vencido a algún rival- puedes ser un genio, pero eso no supera los años de experiencia que tengo por sobre ti.

- ¿No sé de qué estás hablando mujer loca? -realmente los amigos de Jono son todos unos fenómenos, solamente alguien tan generoso como mi cachorro podría brindarles su amistad.

- Estoy segura que todas las cosas a las que has obligado a mi pequeño sol son totalmente inventadas -trato de no demostrar que me ha descubierto y solo la miro con frialdad- por eso no puedes mostrarme el dichoso contrato, pero eso no me molesta, mientras todo sea beneficioso para Jono.

- Tu lo conoces muy bien, legalmente es la única forma en que acepte algún presente sin chistar -con esa frase no es como si estuviese aceptando realmente que estaba en lo correcto, pero ella ya ha comprendido mi trampa.

- Será un pequeño secreto entre los dos -me guiña un ojo de una manera un tanto diabólica, si que resulta escalofriante esta mujer- así que no te preocupes y continúa brindándole lo que necesite.

- No es necesario que me digas algo así -puede que esté pensando en el bienestar de mi cachorro, pero no tiene por que ordenarme algo- Katsuya es mi pareja y por ende el dueño de todo lo mío.

- Eso es lo que deseaba escuchar, bien ahora lo más importante para ambos -nuevamente esa horrible expresión ha invadido su rostro- ¿qué opinas de Jono haciendo un cosplay de algún anime, también puede ser algún típico disfraz de enfermera o colegiala?, ¿o si prefieres algo diferente?, simplemente debes decírmelo y lo conseguiré, no me mires así, te dije que mi sol me contó todo sobre su relación y eso quiere decir toooodoooo.

-… -en estos momentos no se si salir a esconderme en mi laboratorio o ir directamente a casa a regañar a mi cachorro por lengua suelta, solo trato de no sonar tan nervioso de cómo me siento- no se de qué estás hablando.

- No seas tímido Kaiba -regresó esa sonrisa diabólica, sí, en estos momentos me parece así, como la encarnación femenina de un demonio- sé que este fin de semana saldrán de la ciudad y allí Jono te dará el premio que te prometió no se por que cosa -bueno por lo menos supo guardarse el hecho de que fue a cambio de una canción- en vez de mirarme con esas ganas de ahorcarme ve el lado positivo.

- ¿Qué lado positivo habría en que tu estés enterada de nuestra vida….íntima? -sonríe ante la aparente dificultad que me produjo el terminar esta frase.

- Pues, como te habrás percatado se dice que tengo experiencia -eso es bastante conocido en nuestro círculo, aunque siempre pueden ser exageraciones- así que tu lindo cachorrito me pidió algo de ayuda y obviamente no dudé en brindársela, aunque eso fue luego de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Tranquilizarlo?, ¿por qué tuviste que tranquilizarlo? -¿acaso se sentirá nervioso por lo que supuestamente le pediré?, creo que después de todo no es tan malo tener a alguien en quien mi cachorro confía estos temas, así que aprovecharé de aclarar todo- él sabe perfectamente que jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no desee.

- Lo sabe, pero aún así, se sentía algo intranquilo con tu insistencia de que vistiese en forma femenina -se supone que es un juego en el cual los dos vamos a disfrutar, por lo menos se dice que es una gran fantasía que las parejas pueden realizar- aún sabiendo todo lo que lo amas se sintió algo inseguro.

- Pensando que deseo estar con una mujer y por eso…

- Todos cuando nuestra pareja nos insiste tanto en un tema nos sentimos igual que Jono -luce como si en verdad supiera del tema, tal parece que bajo toda su capa de autosuficiencia es una persona insegura como el resto de los mortales- pero ya le expliqué que solo son juegos, así que le dije que le ayudaría a elegir algo que realmente te agrade, y qué mejor que preguntarle a la fuente directa ¿o no mi querido Kaiba?

- Esto es…. -¿desde cuándo me siento tan inseguro frente a un conocido?, definitivamente todo lo relacionado con mi cachorro es algo que trastorna mi personalidad- Valentine, esto es realmente incómodo de hablar contigo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -su risa tan cristalina inunda el salón, todo esto ya me está dando jaqueca- hay Kaiba luces como si estuvieses hablando con tu suegro, o en este caso suegra, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ustedes son tan adorables, ¿quién diría que el gran Seto Kaiba se cohibiera al punto de ruborizarse?

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! -realmente ha dado en el punto pero no puedo dejar que se percate de ello- solo que para nadie es normal hablar de su vida sexual con un conocido.

- Bueno, me comportaré como una suegra moderna y trataré de no burlarme demasiado -aunque dice eso no deja de tener esa sonrisa casi tatuada en su rostro- será mejor comenzar, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, por suerte conozco una exclusiva tienda para estos casos, ya verás mi querido Kaiba quedarás realmente sorprendido cuando lo veas por primera vez -me dice poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

- ¿No se supone que yo te daría algunas ideas? -por lo menos eso es lo que dijo hace poco y ahora sale con que será una sorpresa- ¿por qué te marchas entonces?

- He decidido que mejor te quedas con las ganas hasta el fin de semana -definitivamente esta mujer se divierte torturándome, creo que es mi castigo por ser correspondido por mi cachorro- bueno, nos vemos mañana por la tarde.

- ¿Mañana por la tarde? -¿acaso pensará regresar a la empresa con alguna de sus tonterías?

- Claro, iré a la mansión a llevarle algunas prendas a tu cachorrito -por primera vez en lo que llevamos de conversación llama a Jono con el apodo cariñoso que utilizo- y de paso ver que tus sirvientes lo traten con las consideraciones que deben.

- Creo que definitivamente estás comportándote como mi suegra -se va riendo ante mi comentario, por lo menos no me enfada que vaya a vigilar a los sirvientes, mi cachorro es tan amable con todos que ellos lo aprecian realmente, pero nunca está de mas que alguien les recuerde el trato adecuado hacia el otro dueño de casa.


	34. Viaje al onsen

**34.- VIAJE AL ONSEN**

Nunca pensé que algún día podría llegar a conocer este lugar tan hermoso y sagrado a la vez y todo gracias al regalo que mis amigos le hicieron a mi neko, debo agregar que en cuanto pisamos el hotel me di cuenta de lo lujoso que es, aunque Seto ya me había dicho que era uno de los mas elegantes de este tipo, uno no se puede llegar a imaginar totalmente algo de esta envergadura exclusivamente con palabras, llegamos a la gran recepción y desde allí fuimos guiados hasta nuestra habitación, realmente es una casa de estilo tradicional separada del hotel, hasta tiene nombre se llama "Shikibu", al entrar a ella se puede apreciar un hermoso jardín japonés y en el extremo opuesto el baño de aguas termales al aire libre, una vez que atravesamos las hermosas puertas se ingresa a la habitación que posee una estancia además de un lugar para comer y el cuarto de dormir que tiene un par de futones, todo separado por unas puertas corredizas(1), realmente lo de las camas individuales no fue muy del agrado de mi neko que en cuanto los vio hizo su acostumbrado gesto frunciendo el ceño, pero debo reconocer que yo estoy realmente muy emocionado por toda la experiencia, nunca he estado en una casa tradicional como la que imita nuestra habitación, además que el hotel posee muchas otras atracciones para que el visitante disfrute, ahora comprendo su afán en que averiguara sutilmente como habían obtenido su obsequio ya que la invitación doble que le dieron es realmente de primera calidad, pero por suerte el abuelo Moto había ganado dos tickets dobles en una rifa y se las dio a mi amigo, así que por lo menos no desembolsaron efectivo en ellas, aunque no lo dijo literalmente era algo que tenía preocupado a mi sensible neko.

En cuanto ordené nuestra ropa, no quise que el mayordomo encargado de nuestra atención, sí tenemos un mayordomo y todo, pusiera en su lugar nuestras prendas, ya que traigo algo en mi equipaje que no deseo nadie se entere, le pedí a mi neko que fuésemos a ver el Monte Fuji, ya que con solo salir a la terraza de nuestra habitación se puede apreciar, pero, yo deseaba verlo por primera vez en compañía de mi novio así que lo esperaba para salir juntos, pero Seto tan lindo como siempre decidió utilizar uno de los servicios que presta el hotel y arrendó un helicóptero para que pudiésemos ver el monte desde el aire, así que rápidamente busqué el grueso abrigo que traía al llegar para irnos, aunque estábamos vestidos acorde al clima, es decir ambos llevábamos botas y pantalones de pana bastante abrigados además de nuestros respectivos sweater de lana, el de él le luce de maravillas con ese escote redondo que deja ver solo el cuello de su elegante camisa celeste pálido a juego con su ropa de un azul profundo, aunque está vestido más informal de lo normal no pierde su aire serio y discreto, pero a mi me hizo poner doble camiseta junto con un sweater de cuello alto además de un gorro y guantes de lana todo en tonos de café, pues insiste en que debo estar muy bien protegido del frío, únicamente porque hace unos días por sus ocurrencias me hicieron un sinfín de exámenes médicos y descubrieron que soy propenso a que los resfríos se conviertan en una posible pulmonía, todo producto de un resfrío mal cuidado apenas habíamos llegado a Ciudad Domino, así que definitivamente mi época de camisetas y delgadas chaquetas ha llegado a su fin hasta que el verano regrese, ¿cómo va ese dicho?, a sí, estoy más abrigado que hijo único, por suerte aún puedo moverme relativamente bien a pesar de los kilos extra debido a mi vestimenta.

Siempre había visto fotografías e imágenes por televisión de este lugar, pero nada se compara el apreciarlo con nuestros propios ojos, con razón tantas personas llegan para conocer el majestuoso Monte Fuji, solo espero no lucir tan tonto ante los ojos de Seto como creo me veo en estos momentos, pues estoy literalmente pegado a la ventana mirando el lugar, casi seguro que tengo con la boca abierta y todo, realmente este magnífico paisaje es algo que nunca en toda mi vida pensé disfrutar y mucho menos en la maravillosa compañía de mi neko, es en momentos como estos en que debo lucir realmente como idiota por lo asombrado que cualquier persona puede descubrir fácilmente que jamás he salido de Ciudad Domino, ya que ir a los torneos no cuenta como un viaje de placer.

- ¡Es realmente hermoso! -digo mirando a mi neko luego de casi 20 minutos de silencio al estar perdido en el inmenso panorama- ¿no crees Seto?

- Nada mas hermoso que tu mi cachorro -lo abrazo por la cintura y casi recuesto mi cuerpo sobre el suyo para apreciar todo desde su mismo ángulo, creo que el poder ver lo feliz que está con algo tan pequeño no se puede pagar con nada, definitivamente no podré terminar de agradecerles a ese par de puerco espines el habernos dado este presente- si deseas mañana podemos tratar de subirlo.

- ¡¿En serio?! -eso sería algo grandioso, aunque luego de la noche que sé nos espera, no creo que pueda tener fuerzas para siquiera caminar- aunque mejor lo hacemos un día que regresemos con Moki.

- ¿Y por qué no mañana? -su rostro está algo sonrojado, creo que ya comprendo el hecho de posponerlo, aunque se que es algo que le causa ilusión- ya veo que sabes lo que te espera esta noche -le susurro al oído y de paso le doy un pequeño mordisco haciendo mas visible su rubor.

- Ya vamos a regresar -nos interrumpe el piloto, por suerte no se percata de lo que mi neko me hacía- por favor señores ajusten su cinturón.

Yo que me estaba divirtiendo con las expresiones de mi cachorro y me han bajado de la nube a patadas, pero no importa, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra habitación podré tener de forma absoluta a mi apetecible novio sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, aquí no hay mascotas que desean jugar o comer, hermanitos pequeños que a toda costa piden, mejor dicho exigen atención, amigos que tienen la ocurrencia de llamar para comentar algo relacionado con un trabajo del instituto, sin mencionar mi auto proclamada "suegra" que los días que permaneció en la ciudad apareció diariamente para según ella pruebas de vestuario, definitivamente esta idea de alejarnos de la ciudad es realmente grandiosa, no puedo esperar a llegar al hotel ya que aunque no lo demuestro estoy impaciente por ver la ropa con la que me sorprenderá, espero que las visitas de Valentine a nuestra casa hayan sido de provecho y no que solamente sirvieran para incomodar a los sirvientes que según Roland se sintieron bastante escudriñados con su presencia, ya que varias veces les repitió el que no olvidaran la posición de mi cachorro en la mansión, pero bueno, por más que traté que mi silencioso novio me diera una idea de la ropa que utilizaría no me proporcionó siquiera una pequeña pista.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas neko? -todo el trayecto de regreso hasta nuestra habitación permaneció en silencio, aunque su rostro lo oculta, lo conozco suficientemente bien para saber que por su mente únicamente pasa lo que ocurrirá esta noche, yo ya me he quitado el exceso de ropa y el continúa incluso con su abrigo, así que mejor lo ayudo a quitarse su ropa antes de que se sofoque con el calor- ¿te das cuenta que aún ni siquiera son las 6 de la tarde cómo para que pienses en ello?

- No hay una regla que diga que no podemos hacer el amor temprano -sí que estaba ido en mis pensamientos, pensé que era mucho mas tarde, pero claro si considero que fuimos hasta el colegio de Mokuba para despedirnos de el cerca del mediodía y de allí no regresamos al instituto y nos fuimos directamente a casa para cambiarnos y partir enseguida hacia acá, claro que es temprano- además eso de respetar horarios nunca ha sido nuestro estilo, ¿acaso no recuerdas aquel fin de semana post cumpleaños o nuestras siestas? -únicamente se sonroja ante mi comentario y continúa observando el catálogo de actividades que provee el onsen- ¿qué deseas hacer ahora cachorro? -lo abrazo por la espalda para sentir el delicioso aroma que expele su cabello- hoy haremos todo lo que pidas, estaré a tu completa disposición.

- ¿En serio? -y yo que pensaba que luego de nuestro tour desearía solo obtener lo prometido la noche del karaoke.

- Aún nos quedan dos días -su rostro se cubre de un sutil sonrojo que lo hace lucir realmente adorable y sexy, aunque no hagamos nada de lo que supuestamente me ha prometido no me importa con tal de estar a su lado- no es necesario que me cumplas ese capricho, si no estás preparado.

- ¡NO! -vaya hasta yo me sorprendí con mi reacción, me giro para quedar frente a el y rodeo con mis brazos su cuello para poder alcanzar su rostro y darle un suave beso- he preparado todo para esta noche, solo que igual estoy algo nervioso.

- No tienes por que estarlo -aprovecho para robarle unos cuantos besos mas, subo una de mis manos y le bajo un poco el cuello de su sweater para probar su tan apetecible piel- en todo caso aunque no lo creas yo también lo estoy, sabes tal vez sería buena idea tomar un masaje para relajarme -para poder huir este fin de semana debí adelantar lo máximo posible en mi trabajo y estoy algo cansado.

- ¿También se puede tomar uno aquí? -realmente nunca he tenido la oportunidad de recibir un masaje, creo que también me incluiré- ¿y cómo lo hacemos?, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de ir hasta el spa del hotel.

- Solo necesitas llamar a la recepcionista y pedir que preparen todo para que nos lo den aquí mismo -sus ojitos siempre me llenan de una gran felicidad cuando están llenos de ilusión, así que cuando llamo les indico que no se demoren- en menos de dos minutos tendrán preparado todo en el sector de las aguas termales de nuestra habitación.

- Bien, entonces mientras llegan llamaré a Moki para ver como está -es la primera vez que viaja solito, bueno no tan solo, va con sus compañeros y maestros, pero no es lo mismo que estar a nuestro cuidado- ¿crees que esté bien?

- Cachorro -me acerco hasta el para abrazarlo por la espalda mientras le arrebato su móvil, apenas llevamos unas horas sin verlo y ya va por su tercer llamado- está siendo vigilado por nuestros mejores hombres, incluso enviaste a Nobaru con el con la orden expresa de no perderlo de vista, además se supone que esta experiencia es para que aprendan a socializar y poder convivir con la naturaleza y ya rompieron una regla por nosotros al permitirle llevar su teléfono.

- Pero neko, no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no sepa cómo se encuentra -uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrirle a un pequeño algo inquieto como mi chibi a el le encanta correr y sobre todo trepar árboles- ¿y si encuentra algún animal salvaje y se le ocurre tocarlo y lo muerde?, debimos haber ido con el.

- Mi cachorro, ¿sabes acaso todo lo que te amo? -lo hago girar para abrazarlo mucho más a mi cuerpo y rendirnos ambos en un beso cargado de ternura y pasión- recuerda que la presencia de los padres estaba prohibida.

- Debiste obligar a ese odioso director a que aceptaran que lo acompañáramos -mas les vale que Moki llegue sin ningún rasguño o conocerán a un Katsuya Jonouchi realmente enfadado- dime ¿quién lo va a arropar por la noche?, tú sabes lo inquieto que es para dormir, ¿y si luego pesca un resfriado?

- Si eres así con Mokuba que ya tiene 8 años no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá cuando por algún motivo debamos estar alejados de nuestros hijos por un par de días -su rostro luce una mezcla de palidez y sonrojo, expresión que jamás había visto en todo el tiempo que lo conozco- ¿por qué me miras así?, ¿acaso no deseas tener hijos conmigo?

- Yo….yo…. -definitivamente sus palabras me han dejado perplejo ni siquiera puedo pensar en una respuesta clara para darle y solamente lo miro como esperando que una luz me ilumine y aclare mis ideas- jamás pensé que….

- No digo que ahora, somos jóvenes, pero mas adelante -tal vez no le agrade el hecho de sentir que me estoy adelantando al pensar en un futuro juntos- antes de tener una familia ambos debemos realizarnos profesionalmente, bueno, no pensé que no estuviese en tus planes, tal vez pensabas en casarte con una mujer y…..

- No digas eso….yo…. -lo interrumpo antes que continúe con un discurso que sé será demasiado largo, a veces se comporta como una ametralladora lanzando ideas cuando desea que comprendamos su punto de vista, pero por su rostro creo que piensa que lo he rechazado- no pensé que desearas…..bueno que pensaras en que nuestra familia de tres se expandiera, cada cosa que haces y dices únicamente magnifica el gran amor que tengo por ti, pero ¿cómo piensas que tengamos hijos?

- ¿Cómo?, ¿no me digas que aún no sabes como nacen los bebés?, pensé que eso ya lo sabrías con todo lo que practicamos, bueno aunque lo nuestro solo es por diversión -me da un golpe bastante fuerte en el hombro por burlarme de el, pero sirvió para que regresara a su habitual actitud relajada lo que me hace aferrarme mucho mas a su cintura- solamente es cosa de buscar una candidata y…

- Me llegas a poner los cuernos y te castro Seto Kaiba -trato de alejarme de el pero utiliza su fuerza para impedírmelo, en momentos como este me ofusca que sea mucho mas fuerte que yo- no insistas en besarme luego que sugeriste estar con otra.

- Yo nunca afirmé tal cosa -ahora sí que su rostro luce totalmente delicioso bañado de celos, no hay momento mas excitante que este de tratar de que un enfadado cachorro responda a los besos que trato de robarle mientras mueve su rostro para evitarlo.

- Te oí perfectamente bien -me mira como si estuviese diciéndolo una tontería y continúa con su jueguito de tratar de besarme.

- Cuando dije lo de una candidata me refería a donación de óvulos, aunque también existe la adopción -hago que camine hacia atrás para aprisionarlo contra la pared mas cercana para así poder tocarlo y besarlo a mi antojo, al parecer ya se ha calmado un poco ya que abre sus piernas para que tome mi lugar entre ellas- no sabes lo que me fascina cuando te comportas así de rebelde y celoso.

- Eres un grandioso partido para cualquiera -me dejo besar y tocar por mi neko que está realmente fogoso, creo que el aire de la montaña hacen maravillas en su libido- de solo pensar en que me engañaras con alguna de esas perras en celo que te rodean me carcomen las entrañas de los celos.

- ¡Jamás pensaría en engañarte!, ¿quién sería tan idiota de buscar a cualquier otra persona teniéndote a ti? -meto mis manos una bajo su camiseta para acariciar su plano abdomen y la otra rozando su miembro que ya comienza a palpitar al igual que el mío- además, ¿para qué una perra? si ya tengo un perro salvaje que me da todo lo que necesito y mucho más, sin olvidar que lo amo con locura.

- ¿Perro salvaje?, ya verás lo que te hará este perro salvaje, neko de cuarta -enredo mis manos en sus cabellos y los tomo con fuerza hacia atrás para lamer su cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo y morderlo suavemente y luego regresar hasta invadir completamente su boca.

- ¡RA!, eres tan erótico -le quito rápidamente su estorboso sweater para responderle del mismo modo, tomando su cabello y dejando a la vista su cuello para plantarle un beso que en pocos minutos dejará una gran marca morada y regresar por el mismo camino para besarnos casi con desesperación mientras refregamos nuestros miembros uno contra el otro sintiendo nuestras durezas pedir ser liberadas, cuando estoy apunto de bajarle los pantalones para acariciar su miembro somos interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta- ¡DEMONIOS!

- De seguro….vienen por los…..masajes…..-sin mas que hacer nos alejamos unos centímetros para poder ordenar nuestras ropas, por suerte mi calentura casi siempre se marcha cuando alguien nos puede descubrir, algo que no ocurre igual con mi neko que sale hacia el baño a refrescarse y de muy mal humor al ser interrumpidos, así que cuando lo veo desaparecer me dirijo a la puerta- adelante.

Como un cobarde salgo huyendo para que ojos indiscretos no vean el deplorable estado en el que me encuentro, a veces desearía que el susto de ser descubierto en plena acción me causara el mismo efecto que a mi cachorro que tal pareciera pierde todas las ganas en cuanto siente que alguien nos puede descubrir, por suerte el estar alejado de esa tentación andante y bastante agua fría ayudan a que mis impulsos se calmen, ya que desde que estamos juntos ninguna ayuda manual que no sea dada por mi novio hace que me sienta realmente satisfecho, y pensar que antes con solo pensar en el lograba un pequeño alivio, en cuanto cierro la llave del agua a punto de congelación logro oír a mi cachorro hablar con alguien pero no puedo saber que dicen, realmente son solo murmullos, espero que hayan enviado a sus mejores masajistas para su trabajo tal como lo pedí, no me gusta que cuando me doy un masaje para relajarme la persona sea un principiante que finalmente te deja mucho mas tenso, realmente es una profesión en donde se necesita una persona totalmente concentrada para no llegar a dañar alguno de tus músculos.

En cuanto salgo del cuarto de baño veo como ni cachorro termina de ajustarse la bata de algodón y salir muy sonriente a recibir su masaje, no me había percatado que para recibirlo solo debe estar cubierto con una toalla atada a su deliciosa cintura, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando abrí mi gran bocota?, no creo poder soportar el ver que alguien aparte de mi llegue a tocar su delicada piel de marfil, ese privilegio exclusivamente lo tengo yo de por vida, aunque sea una profesional en su trabajo no me agrada nada lo que va a ocurrir, pero de solo recordar su sonriente rostro ante una nueva experiencia, ¡DEMONIOS!, tendrá que ser suficiente para bajarme de la montaña de celos que en estos momentos me invade el solo recordar que el es feliz, después de todo solo será una mujer la que lo toque y no mas de 10 minutos, porque pediré el masaje mas rápido que tengan, mejor dejo de pensar en lo que vendrá ya que únicamente me estoy martirizando de antemano, por suerte me deshago rápidamente de mi ropa y me pongo la bata que mi cachorro dejó sobre la cama para mi, así que me apresuro a ir con el, pero apenas salgo de la habitación veo que viene en mi búsqueda.

- Te estamos esperando Seto -no se como puede lucir tan guapo mi neko incluso con esa bata blanca, y yo que parezco un tonto en ella, definitivamente todo le sienta de maravillas- dime ¿qué tipo de masajes deseas y cual aceite?, mira todo lo que puedes elegir.

- Déjame ver -me extiende el catálogo y hago como que lo leo- ¿no hay alguno donde pueda ser tocado por ti? -me sonríe y casi sin percatarme me da un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios- ese sí sería un gran masaje.

- Nop, este masajista no está incluido, pero puedes elegir a Shiro o Touro -el muy tramposo quería atraparme nuevamente, pero lo dejo y salgo rápidamente.

- ….. -mejor me hubiese demorado mas, pues en cuanto salgo veo a dos tipos realmente musculosos al lado de cada cama de masajes, ¿por qué tenían que enviar justo dos hombres?, no, definitivamente no creo poder ser capaz de soportar cuando uno de esos dos orangutanes toquen la piel de mi cachorro, además ante cualquiera que los mira de seguro lucirían atractivos, si incluso parecen un catálogo de músculos andantes- quiero el masaje express y los aceites de ambos deben ser inoloros - les ordeno en mi tono frío que siempre utilizo con mis empleados, pero antes de que mi cachorro se posicione en la mesa le robo un beso bastante pasional, para que estos idiotas se den cuenta que este precioso cachorro dorado tiene dueño, y uno muy posesivo- no deseo que tu delicioso olor a almendras y miel desaparezca de tu piel, recuerda que esta noche tenemos un compromiso.

- Claro -realmente me sorprendió la reacción de mi neko al besarme frente a un par de extraños, que ni siquiera nos prestan atención, pero en cuanto lo miro directamente a sus ojos su mirada no puede ocultar lo que ya pensaba, que está bastante celoso, así que me acerco a su oído para hablarle- me encanta cuando estás celoso, pero no olvides que solo tus manos me hacen vibrar -antes que trate de hacer algo me quito la bata y me subo a la mesa para mi masaje y veo que el hace lo mismo.

- Señor Kaiba, está muy tenso -logro oír que le dice el masajista a mi neko que solamente responde con uno de sus acostumbrados gruñidos, realmente debe estar muy estresado ya que aún no se relaja del todo- no creo que un masaje rápido le ayude.

- ¡Solo haz tu trabajo! -no me gusta comportarme así delante de mi cachorro, pero no puedo soportar el que ese idiota lo esté toqueteando todo y mi cachorro solo permanece allí con los ojos cerrados y luciendo un rostro tan relajado.

- ¡Ahhhh! -ese masaje en mi hombro realmente resultó muy placentero, ni siquiera sabía que tenía algo de tensión en ese lugar, realmente estas personas son unos expertos en su trabajo.

- Señor Kaiba…..por favor…..no se tensione le hará daño -creo que definitivamente en vez de relajarse esto le está provocando mas stress a mi celoso neko.

- …..-tal vez si me dedico a pensar en los detalles para el lanzamiento de la consola de mi cachorro me pueda distraer unos minutos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si con solo mirar hacia el lado puedo ver a ese idiota toqueteando toda la espalda de mi Katsuya?, ¿acaso no puede hacerlo sin tocar tanto?, ¿qué imbecilidades estás pensando Seto Kaiba, desde cuando un masaje se puede hacer sin tocar la piel?

- Señor Kaiba, está cada vez peor -no se cuanto más soporte Seto sin explotar si este pobre hombre sigue insistiendo en sus comentarios- es necesario que se entregue al masaje tal cual lo hace el otro señor Kaiba -definitivamente esas palabras no fueron las más adecuadas, pues el gruñido esta vez fue mas audible.

- ¡Ya me aburrí de estar sin moverme! -digo de improviso y me siento de un salto dado casi como con un resorte en la mesa ante el asombro de los masajistas y del propio Seto.

- Pero señor Kaiba, aún quedan 20 minutos -me dice ¿Shiro?, creo que mi masajista se llama así, mi neko me mira también algo sorprendido.

- Seto quiero ir a pasear, ¡ahora! -todo lo digo en el tono mas caprichoso que puedo utilizar, realmente estoy hablando como acostumbra a hacerlo Tea ante su padre, rápidamente me extienden la bata para cubrirme- dijiste que veníamos a conocer y ya estoy harto de estar encerrado.

- ¡Márchense! -en cuanto doy la orden mi cachorro entra simulando un rostro de enfado, cualquiera que lo viese en estos momentos pensaría que es la persona más caprichosa del universo, por suerte la eficiencia de este par también se demuestra en la rapidez con que salen de nuestra habitación.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora? -le digo en cuanto lo veo entrar y le hago una seña con mi mano para que se siente a mi lado- lamento que en vez de relajarte te tensaras aún mas por mi culpa.

- Perdón por haber interrumpido tu masaje -sé que si ese tipo no hubiese insistido en sus comentario por lo menos habría podido soportar el tiempo restante- no quise comportarme tan celoso, en verdad traté de controlarme, pero de solo pensar como te tocaba y ese último comentario.

- Lo se amor -a simple vista se puede ver su pesar, ni siquiera ha intentado abrazarme siendo que estamos sentados a pocos centímetros, así que soy yo quien me acerco hasta el y en un impulso por lo mas atrevido me siento a horcajadas sobre él y le bajo su bata hasta la cintura para dejar libre sus hombros- realmente a simple vista te notas tenso, es una lástima que enviaran a unos hombres a darnos los masajes, pero estuve hablando con ellos y ambos son completamente heterosexuales de otro modo yo tampoco habría soportado el que te tocaran.

- Pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia -me mira no comprendiendo a lo que me refiero mientras continúa dándome un delicioso masaje en mis hombros- tu puedes seducir a cualquier persona si te lo propones.

- Ese es un gran piropo -le robo un pequeño beso que con lo turbado que está no pasa a mayores- ¿sabes?, estoy seguro que habrías soportado más si hubiesen sido mujeres las que enviaran, probablemente aguantas mas que solo tres minutos.

- ¡¿TRES MINUTOS?!, no bromees cachorro -sigue con sus delicadas caricias en mis hombros logrando que lentamente la tensión se marche- ¡ahhhhh!, definitivamente tus masajes son los mejores que he recibido.

- Los tuyos también -creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda y glúteos bajo la bata- ¡Setoooo!, no continúes amor….o no podré contenerme.

- Creo que tienes razón -es tan delicioso sentir su cálida piel que me es realmente difícil detenerme, pero no deseo adelantar lo de esta noche, aunque el tampoco desea salir de su cómodo asiento, pues ni siquiera se ha movido para que pueda ponerme de pie- ¿qué te parece si cenamos temprano?

- Será lo mejor -al paso que vamos en cualquier momento terminamos haciendo el amor en el sofá y no deseo arruinar la sorpresa que preparé para mi neko- ve a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa, mientras preparo todo, luego lo haré yo.

- ¿Sabes que no necesitas vestirte como te había pedido?, con solo compartir contigo esta cita a cenar soy feliz -a pesar de lucir muy decidido sé que aún no le agrada mi propuesta en relación a su vestimenta.

- Lo se amor -le acaricio sus cabellos para que deje de analizar mi comportamiento, a veces pienso que sería un gran psicólogo- pero yo te prometí un premio y soy hombre de palabra.

- Por poco lo olvidaba, señor hombre de palabra -en un rápido movimiento me coloco sobre su cuerpo aprisionándolo contra el sofá para así profundizar los besos y caricias- realmente mi única idea era tener nuestra primera cita, lo de la falda lo dije para ver tu reacción.

- ¡Tramposo! -le doy una suave mordida a su lóbulo, algo que sé le encanta y excita- ¿pero por qué dices primera cita?, nosotros ya hemos salido juntos varias veces, al parque, un par de veces a cenar e incluso al cine.

- Pero en cada ocasión hemos llevado a Mokuba -debo admitir que ese pequeño no nos deja muchos momentos de privacidad como para besarnos libremente- esta será la primera vez solos.

- Tienes razón -realmente no había pensado en ese punto, ahora debo esforzarme mas para lucir bien frente a mi neko y no verme como un tonto- hablando de Moki iré a llamarlo para ver como se encuentra.

- ¡Cachorro no! -si no me sostengo del respaldo me lanza al suelo por la fuerza en que me empujó para librarse de mi peso sobre su cuerpo- por último llama a uno de sus custodios.

- Ve a darte un baño -mientras busco mi teléfono para saber de el chibi veo que mi neko se va hacia nuestro cuarto, solo me mira y asiente a mis palabras- por lo menos el saber como se encuentra me dejará más tranquilo, aunque no es lo mismo que oírlo de sus propios labios.

- Definitivamente harás de nuestros hijos unos consentidos y dependientes de sus padres -tal vez si además de cuidarlos nosotros contratáramos alguna institutriz, creo que eso podría compensar el exceso de amor.

- … -yo no acoto nada pues sus últimas palabras siguen causándome el mismo efecto que cuando las oí por primera vez son una clara muestra de que Seto desea que lo nuestro perdure en el tiempo, pues los hijos es algo que te une de por vida a otra persona, ya me imagino cuidando de un pequeñín tan lindo y vivaz como Moki, también podría ser de carácter serio como mi neko, ¿qué se sentirá poder entregarle a la persona que amas un hijo nacido de ti?, debe ser algo realmente hermoso cuando una mujer se embaraza, aunque yo amo al chibi como si fuese de mi propia sangre así que no creo deba haber diferencia en el amor que se le entrega a los hijos, desearía tener una gran familia, estar rodeado de peques correteando felices por la mansión, mejor dejo las boberías, realmente el amor nos hace muchas veces comportarnos como tontos.

- Cachorro ya está libre el baño -tal parece que no tuvo suerte con su llamado a ese pequeño revoltoso ya que lo veo mirar totalmente concentrado el teléfono que aún permanece en sus manos- ¿pudiste comunicarte?

- Preferí seguir tu consejo -realmente no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo al estar pensando en nuestros futuros hijos, solo cuando me habla y lo veo en la puerta de la habitación cubierto con una bata y con el cabello algo húmedo salgo de mi trance ¡Kami!, que sexy es Seto- después de todo no deseamos que nuestro Moki no sepa valerse por si mismo, será mejor prepararme, cuando estés listo puedes esperar en la sala y neko, ¿pides la cena por favor?, tu ropa es la que está tras la puerta del armario.

- ¿También me trajiste una falda? -cuando paso frente a mi lo atrapo para darle un beso, pero no permite que lo aprisione contra la pared como era mi intención- es una lástima que no me haya preparado para el momento -le digo pasando lentamente mis manos por sus piernas.

- ¡Idiota! -es tan antipático a veces, lo hace para molestarme ya que aunque no me agrade admitirlo soy algo lampiño, incluso Mai dijo que no era necesario utilizar cera en mis piernas para lucir, según sus propias palabras "unas lindas piernas"- solo has lo que te digo o no obtendrás nada esta noche.

- Lo que usted ordene su majestad -aunque demuestra que está algo enfadado sé que en un par de minutos se calmará, será mejor que antes de ir por mi ropa llame para pedir nos traigan la cena, por suerte ya hemos comprobado que son realmente eficientes en este lugar, así que rápidamente doy las indicaciones de lo que deseo preparen para nosotros, con suerte en menos de 20 minutos estará todo listo antes que mi consentido novio se enfade nuevamente conmigo, pero luce tan delicioso cuando está en plan de berrinche, me gusta que se comporte como un pequeño caprichoso, son los pocos momentos en que únicamente piensa en sus deseos antes de actuar y sólo exige que sus peticiones se cumplan, aunque luego de terminar su frase enseguida se arrepiente, pero solamente por verlo feliz soy capaz de darle cualquier cosa que me pida, incluso ponerme este traje que eligió para mi, el que utilicé cuando nos enfrentamos en el duelo en Ciudad Batallas, siempre me ha dicho que le gusta como luzco de negro, creo que al igual que a mi esta vestimenta le trae buenos recuerdos a pesar de lo que vivimos en ese lugar, aunque ya no es mi estilo de vestir jamás pensaría en deshacerme de algo que cada vez que lo veo rememoro el momento en que acepté que estaba perdidamente enamorado de este travieso cachorrito.

Estoy tan nervioso como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, tanto que ni siquiera presté atención a cuando llamaban a la puerta que incluso si mi cachorro no me grita desde la habitación para que abra no me percato de que traían la cena, por suerte continúan con su excelente trabajo y rápidamente preparan todo y silenciosamente salen, no me queda más que sentarme a esperar a que salga, lástima que estoy totalmente inquieto y ni siquiera permanezco en un lugar por mas de un minuto, no se si se está demorando apropósito o soy yo el que estoy a destiempo.

- Seto, ¿podrías poner el reproductor de música?, y no te gires hasta que te lo diga -mientras se gira a hacerlo aprovecho de bajar la intensidad de la luz, estas ideas me las sugirió Mai, así que finalmente antes de avisarle para que pueda verme me doy una última mirada y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder relajarme un poco- puedes…..girarte.

- ¡Ca…cho….rro!

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Aquí les dejo el link en donde pueden apreciar en forma detallada la habitación de los tortolitos con mucho mas detalle ( ).


	35. Nada como el aire de la montaña

**35.- NADA COMO EL AIRE DE LA MONTAÑA**

- ¡Ca...cho...rro!

En cuanto Seto se gira puedo ver que esa ropa sigue haciéndolo lucir tan atractivo como siempre, pero, al parecer esto de usar una vestimenta de chica no fue una muy buena idea para mi, ya que luce en su rostro una mueca realmente extraña, lleva cerca de un minuto completo sin decirme nada y solamente me observa, ¡Kami!, debo lucir absolutamente ridículo como para que no se atreva siquiera a pronunciar palabra, aunque sea alguna de sus acostumbradas frases sarcásticas, de esas que sirven para distensionar el ambiente entre ambos cuando por algún motivo me enfado con el dejando de hablarle y no sabe como recomenzar la conversación, ¿no se qué pude haber hecho mal?, pero si seguí cada instrucción que Mai me dio y según ella me veía muy bien, también a mi parecer lucía bastante aceptable, pero de seguro como ella está acostumbrada a ser algo extravagante pensó que realmente era así, ¿quizás me puse mal las prendas?, no, estoy seguro de no haber cometido error alguno en ello, además lo hice mirando las fotografías que preparamos del paso a paso, ¿en qué se supone que fallé?, ni siquiera cuando el maldito de Deabling me obligó a vestirme de perro me sentí mas avergonzado de lo que me siento ahora, siendo que incluso ese acto desencadenó el hecho de que Seto comenzara a llamarme utilizando diversos adjetivos caninos para molestarme.

No puedo moverme siquiera para salir a encerrarme en el baño, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté esta tontería?, estoy seguro que Seto no sabe como decirme que luzco como un autentico adefesio por eso su mutismo.

- Creo...creo que mejor me cambio...espera...ya regreso -trato de que mi voz suene normal a pesar de cómo me siento, así que me doy la vuelta para marcharme pero soy detenido por mi neko al atrapar mi mano.

- Yo...-no se como reaccionar en estos momentos ni que decir para que mi cachorro no piense algo equivocado, pero las palabras no me salen, ¿dónde quedó el grandioso cerebro del que siempre presumo?, ¿por qué cuando más lo necesito mi elogiado y elevado IQ baja a menos de cero?, ¡Ra!, estoy totalmente en blanco.

- No te preocupes...no pensé...¡jajajaja!...no es como si me hubiese imaginado...¡jajajaja!...que me vería bien en faldas...jajajaja!...-le digo en medio de mi risa para disimular lo mal que me siento al hacer el ridículo frente a el, ¿acaso todas las veces en que me ha visto derrotado no han sido suficiente para recordarme que soy inferior a él?- definitivamente lucir bien, vestido de chica no es mi fuerte.

- ¡PERO LO ES! -me mira sorprendido ante mi grito, momento que aprovecho para rápidamente atraparlo en un abrazo y allí puedo darme cuenta de que todo su cuerpo tiembla de nerviosismo, en realidad soy un completo imbécil por no haber hablado enseguida haciéndolo sufrir con mi silencio, para tratar de remediar mi error presiono mucho mas su cuerpo contra el mío tratando de confortarlo- luces realmente hermoso, me has dejado sin palabras -no hace ningún movimiento, pero siento que su cuerpo se va relajando poco a poco- jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que mi cerebro dejase de funcionar totalmente -lo hago subir su rostro para poder mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos que en estos momentos lucen algo rojos y bastante acuosos- como siempre solo tú logras desarmarme con una facilidad sorprendente.

- ¿De verdad me veo bien? -únicamente con mirar dentro de esos bellísimos ojos azules puedo comprobar que no me miente solo por tratar de no hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento y ya mas calmado regreso a mi antigua y cómoda posición ocultando mi rostro sobre su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón- ¿no me veo como uno de esos drag queen?

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, para nada, luces endemoniadamente atractivo -aunque no lo veo, sé que sonríe pero esta vez de forma sincera lo que me da confianza para seguir hablando- todo lo que vistas solamente resalta tu belleza natural.

¿Quién podría ser tan locuaz luego de ver a la criatura más hermosa frente a frente?, cualquier persona que hubiese estado en mi lugar habría tenido la misma reacción, mejor dicho la nula reacción al ver una imagen tan hermosa frente a sus ojos, su aspecto es una mezcla cargada de inocencia y sensualidad, en cuanto me giré hacia el, mi cuerpo fue invadido de sensaciones que ni siquiera en estos momentos, algo mas calmado, puedo ser capaz de describir, frente a mis ojos mi cachorro apareció con un vestido de seda en color negro que hace resaltar su pálido tono de piel que luce casi como si brillara, el vestido de escote recto con pequeñas y vaporosas manguitas cortas lo hacen lucir muy dulce e inocente, de una muy amplia, y debo acotar, muy muy corta falda que llega a unos cuantos centímetros bajo sus muslos haciendo resaltar sus hermosas y bien definidas piernas, que de seguro cualquier mujer mataría por tener y aunque viviese en un gimnasio nunca podría siquiera llegar a que se viesen como las de mi cachorro, para marcar su cintura y simular un busto generoso lleva un corset en tonos de negro y rojo adornado con pequeños botones de metal envejecido, su largo cuello está resaltado con una cinta de terciopelo negro en donde enredó el dije con mi inicial, su cabello luce recogido en dos coletas, una levemente un poco mas alta que la otra, se ve que tuvo problemas al tratar de arreglar su cabello, adornando su rubia cabellera con largas cintas que caen por sus hombros descubiertos provocando un efecto óptico de unas largas coletas, todo del mismo tono y material que la cinta de su cuello y para no dejar del todo su imagen rebelde lleva unas botas con algo de tacón que le llegan hasta las rodillas y poseen diversas hebillas en forma de calaveras, quedando casi a mi altura, lo que me hace poder apreciar directamente su hermoso rostro, no creo que alguien pueda lucir mas provocativo, sensual y a la vez inocente de lo que mi cachorro luce en estos momentos y como si todo el no fuese una imagen de por si ya sublime, la música que se deja oír solamente hace el ambiente mas acorde, mi cachorro me dijo que la canción se llamaba I'm kissing you de una tal Des'ree.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí mirándolo casi con la boca abierta y babeando por la maravillosa imagen que me era regalada, luego de mucho pude por fin reaccionar no sin antes hacerlo girar para contemplarlo nuevamente lo llevo hasta el centro de la sala para bailar con el, sólo me sonríe de una forma tan tímida, que no me puedo aguantar el no sentirlo cerca, así que rodeo su cintura con mis manos para atraerlo mucho mas a mi cuerpo lo que mi cachorro aprovecha para enredar sus delicados dedos tras mi cuello y juguetear con mi cabello, algo que realmente me encanta es sentirlo acariciando mi cabeza de esa forma que solamente el sabe hacerlo, escucho lo que la canción dice y no encuentro nada mejor que hacer lo que en ella se indica, así que lo beso casi como si estos fuesen de un delicado cristal comienzo simplemente rozando sus labios cuidadosamente, hasta que mi cachorro abre su preciosa boca y por fin me atrevo a hacerlo mas apasionado continuando así hasta que el aire y la canción se acaban.

- No pensé que una miserable canción iba a hacerme merecedor de tan magnífico premio -únicamente me mira totalmente sonrojado ante mis palabras así que no puedo evitar besarlo nuevamente- hueles delicioso -le digo acariciando la piel que tiene expuesta con mi nariz causándole algunas cosquillas al pasar mi lengua- me encanta tu aroma, además tu piel tiene un delicioso sabor.

- Lo se -me mira algo intrigado ante mi respuesta tan segura- Mai me dio unos polvos con sabor, ¿sabes?, a mi también me encanta como hueles neko -realmente el casi no poder respirar bien con esta cosa aprisionando mis costillas y el ridículo peinado que mi amiga me hizo prometer utilizaría, definitivamente vale la pena con solo ver que a Seto le ha gustado como luzco- según ella sería un buen toque.

- Veo que pensó en todo -tendremos que comprar mas de esos polvos pues hacen que su piel tenga el delicioso aroma y sabor a la miel, lo hago girar en medio de nuestro baile y lo inclino para besar su escote- no me cansaré jamás de probar tu piel, con o sin polvos es lo más apetecible que he probado.

- Eres realmente bueno en todo incluso te mueves muy bien, no sabía que fueras tan buen bailarín -en cuanto acabo de decirlo me hace girar para luego de inclinarme y darme un suave beso y lentamente hacerme regresar a sus brazos.

- De pequeño mi madre me hacía bailar con ella -en realidad al principio solo estábamos meciéndonos pero no pude evitar demostrarle que no soy tan mal bailarín, pero enseguida regreso con los sutiles movimientos siguiendo el compás de la suave música que me resulta realmente conocida, pero al ser solo instrumental no logro descifrar que tema es- ¿quién eligió la música?

- Son las canciones que me gustan -mi amiga eligió las melodías que una vez le dije me recordaban a Seto, según ella yo las oía para pensar en mi neko y suspirar por el como una colegiala enamorada- bueno Mai conoce a un DJ que las mezcló.

- Esta música, creo haberla oído antes pero como una canción, aunque no se donde -no me incomoda o molesta confesarle a mi cachorro que desconozco algo, ya que como siempre me ayuda a ampliar mis conocimientos de cultura general, que la mayoría del tiempo me resulta ser completamente ajena, como suele decirme mi novio _"resulta absurda para personas de mi intelecto guardar información en mi dotado cerebro acerca de cosas tan triviales"_, esa frase imitando mi forma de hablar siempre le hace merecedor de un almohadonazo- pero, ya la he oído, ¿o me equivoco?

- Es de un animé -hace unos días junto con Moki mirábamos Midori no Hibi y en esos momentos llegó mi neko- fue el día que nos invitaste al cine, lo veíamos con el chibi, en esa ocasión la oíste.

- Ya lo recuerdo, me dijiste que esa letra demostraba lo que tu corazón sentía antes de que nos confesáramos nuestros sentimientos -poco a poco nuestros movimientos se hacen mas lentos y mis caricias mas atrevidas, tanto que una de mis manos deja su pequeña cintura para comenzar a recorrer su muslo que con la falda que lleva queda totalmente accesible a mi mano, pero da un pequeño respingo cuando trato de atrapar una de sus nalgas y trata de retirar mi mano- mosukoshi koinu.

Sonrío ante sus palabras al darme cuenta que recuerda lo que esa canción significaba para mí, además al haberme susurrado de forma tan sensual únicamente hace que mi cuerpo suba su temperatura de forma asombrosamente rápida, pero realmente con todas las veces que ambos hemos reconocido el cuerpo del otro sabemos bastante bien lo que nuestras caricias hacen sentir al ser amado, algo que no debiese sorprenderme para nada, definitivamente esto de utilizar falda da un giro diferente a este encuentro, ya que aún estando completamente vestido puedo sentir como sus dedos tratan de introducirse en mi ropa interior que junto con mis botas, debo confesar, son la únicas prendas masculinas que llevo en estos momentos, creo que esta idea de Seto no fue tan descabellada después de todo, sus dedos se sienten tan bien, cuando recorren mi piel provocan una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo, no creo que pueda contenerme demasiado, mi cuerpo está despertando más rápido de lo normal y por lo que veo mi novio no está en una condición muy diferente a la mía, pero creo que será mejor no continuar por este camino ya que se supone que mi neko desea una verdadera cita y eso le daré, aunque deba detener mis propios deseos y él se enfade en el trayecto por lo que estoy apunto de hacer.

- Creo que será mejor cenar -me mira con su típica expresión de pregunta al seguro percatarse que estoy en las mismas condiciones que el, pero de igual modo lo he detenido en su avance- se supone que es nuestra primera cita.

- Tienes razón, no deseo adelantarme al postre -eso sí no lo dejo que ocupe su lugar sin antes no arrebatarle unos cuantos besos mas y luego caminamos hasta la mesa donde atrapo nuevamente sus labios, jamás voy a cansarme de degustar su delicioso sabor- un último beso para el camino.

- ¿Te había dicho que luces realmente guapo? -solo me sonríe con ese aire de superioridad que de vez en cuando le surge ante mi, pero no le tomo atención a ello ya que estoy mas preocupado pensando en como se supone que una persona que lleva vestido se debe sentar sin dejar toda su intimidad a la vista, así que me siento sobre mis piernas como se hace normalmente, aunque con las botas esta posición me resulta bastante incómoda, pero debo tratar de lucir lo mas presentable posible.

- No, pero sabía que lo pensabas -creo que por fin decidió sentarse aunque lo hace simulando molestia ante mis palabras- aunque no es nada en comparación con lo hermoso que tu eres todos los días, eres la persona más deslumbrante que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirme con tus palabras? -comenzamos a disfrutar de nuestra deliciosa cena compuesta de platos típicos de la región en un ambiente cargado de romance y en medio de una agradable conversación- porque debes saber que hace tiempo que me tienes en tus manos.

- Y tu cachorro hace tiempo que tienes no solo mi cuerpo, también mi corazón en las tuyas -extiendo mi mano para besársela ante lo cual se sonroja de una manera tan deliciosa- sabes cachorro, realmente no pensé que te atreverías a cumplir mi odiosa petición -lo miro y no puedo dejar de sentirme abrumado ante la imagen tan asombrosa que proyecta- sabía que cuando te propones algo no hay nada que te pueda hacer desistir de ello, ¿pero hacer todo esto por mi?

- ¡Jajajajaja!, debo admitir que en varias ocasiones me arrepentí de haberte pedido aquella canción -me mira casi embobado, diría yo, bueno si eso fuese posible viniendo de una persona como mi neko- yo...¿sabes?, llegué a pensar que lo hacías pues...por...

- ¿Por qué en el fondo deseaba estar con una mujer? -simplemente asiente y baja su mirada simulando comer para ocultar su ansiedad ante mi respuesta- realmente nunca alguien me había atraído hasta que te conocí -ni siquiera termina de llevarse la comida a la boca para prestarme toda su atención- ya se que no lo parecía al principio, pero sólo tú fuiste capaz de despertarme una extraña mezcla de sensaciones con el simple hecho de verte, lo que me producía una molestia que no sabía como liberar y con mi tan humana educación, solamente sabía llenarte de insultos y palabras crueles tratando de liberarme de todo lo que sentía y que me resultaba nuevo -sin soltar su mano lo miro directo a los ojos y con toda la compostura que me es posible en estos momentos le digo algo que hace tiempo se había convertido en un peso que me dejaba casi sin poder respirar cada vez que recordaba el como me comportaba con el- perdóname, perdóname cachorro por todos los malos momentos y las horribles palabras que te decía.

- Seto, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte amor, yo tampoco era muy amable contigo que digamos -le sonrío y con mi mano libre acaricio su mejilla a lo que el responde haciendo lo mismo conmigo- todo eso es el pasado, algo así como una antigua vida, te amo Seto Kaiba nunca lo olvides.

- Jamás me voy a cansar de oírtelo decir, haces que mi corazón se infle de felicidad y orgullo -sin soltar su mano me pongo de pie y tiro suavemente de el para que haga lo mismo pero se resiste sosteniéndose de la mesa y solo me mira algo incómodo pero simulando una sonrisa- ¿te ocurre algo cachorro?

- Es que...no puedo -soy tan tonto que ni siquiera puedo sentarme en el suelo sin que alguna estupidez me ocurra, ni siquiera han pasado 30 minutos y ya no siento mis piernas- estoy adormecido.

- ¿¡Qué!? -lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible que incluso estando a su lado no pude ser capaz de oírle- no te escuché amor.

- Mis piernas...están dormidas -ni siquiera lo miro a la cara para que no se vaya a burlar de mi torpeza, y yo que deseaba despertar en él el deseo por mí y ahora de seguro debe estar con esa sonrisa de burla que a veces pone.

- Déjame ayudarte, solo aférrate a mi cuerpo y a la cuenta de tres te ayudaré a levantarte -me inclino hasta el para tomarlo fuertemente de la cintura y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- ¿listo cachorro?

- Espera -rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y tomo aire, pues sé que cuando me ponga de pie esa horrible sensación de cosquilleo invadirá mis piernas, lo que no será nada agradable- uunoo, dooos y ¡auuuu!, ¡oye!, eso fue trampa ¿y dónde quedó el tres?

- Nunca hay tres cachorro, el contar es solo para distraer a la víctima -lo sostengo muy firmemente para que sus piernas no toquen el suelo y la incómoda sensación pase pronto- realmente ingenioso ¿no?

- Para nada, estoy enfadado contigo por haberme mentido y si pudiese te daría un golpe -me mira algo enfadado por mi reacción ante la broma, pero no me gusta que me engañe aunque sea en algo tan tonto como esto- pero, por fis no me vayas a soltar, si en estos momentos lo hace no podré sostenerme y voy a caer al suelo.

- Jamás lo haría, aunque me lo pidieras además me encanta tenerte así de cerca a mi -le doy un suave beso en los labios que el prontamente responde y me da permiso para profundizarlo, algo que no tardo en hacer hasta que el aire se hace una necesidad imperiosa- nunca me voy a cansar de agradecer a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer el haberte puesto en mi camino Katsuya.

- Con solo oír de tus labios mi nombre hace que me derrita ante ti -ahora soy yo quien atrapa sus labios mientras estiro lo mas que puedo mi cuerpo para que la punta de mis pies toquen el suelo y así liberar mis manos del cuello de mi neko para comenzar a corresponder a sus caricias- te amo Seto, mi neko, mi vida, mi todo -nuevamente nos besamos, pero esta vez el primero en buscar jugar con su lengua soy yo mientras trato de quitar la gabardina que tan bien lo hace lucir, algo a regañadientes deja mi cintura para terminar de quitársela y lanzarla algo lejos, lo que aprovecho para continuar con lo último que mantiene lejos de mi tacto su bien demarcado torso- realmente estas correas son bastante odiosas, aunque se compensa el hecho de que esta camiseta te hace lucir realmente bien.

- Nada en comparación contigo -le sonrío para darle pequeños besos algo superficiales mientras lo ayudo con mi vestimenta- definitivamente las correas son un gran impedimento cachorro, cuesta demasiado el abrirlas, deberían despedir a quien creo tan estúpida ropa -solo me sonríe y continúa con lo que hace, hasta que finalmente logra quitarme la prenda, por lo general es el quien suele ser el primero en quedar desnudo, pero ha tomado la iniciativa, así que únicamente lo dejaré continuar, ya que a pesar de que trata de disimular se ve algo nervioso, ni siquiera me he atrevido a mover mis brazos que descansan al lado de mi cuerpo para no incomodarlo.

- ¡Kami! ¡Seto! -estoy realmente deseoso de sentirlo, pero casi de forma tímida poso mis manos para comenzar a acariciar su piel que al simple contacto resulta algo fría, pero que poco a poco va subiendo su temperatura, no puedo contener el no probarla con mi lengua y como si fuese un gato comienzo a lamerlo- eres tan delicioso.

- ¡Cachorrooo!, tus manos se sienten tan bien -sé que podría ser capaz de inducirme un orgasmo exclusivamente con sus besos y caricias, no puedo soportar más, así que lo apego nuevamente a mi cuerpo y comienzo a acariciar sus muslo- déjame poseerte amor.

No espero siquiera su respuesta cuando comienzo a besarlo y a acariciarlo, mi cachorro responde inmediatamente a mis deseos acariciando mi piel desnuda con sus delicados dedos, mis manos ya están bajo su falda buscando sentir su delicada piel, no puedo resistirme a introducir una de ellas dentro de su ropa interior tratando de buscar su cálido miembro esperando prepararlo prontamente, el solo me responde con un pequeño gemido que rápidamente viaja hasta mi entrepierna, no creo ser capaz de esperar demasiado sin sentirme dentro de el, necesito ser aprisionado por su cuerpo, disfrutar el cúmulo de sensaciones que me produce cuando somos solo uno, un ser cuyos corazones palpitan al mismo ritmo, oír sus gemidos invadir mis oídos son el máximo afrodisíaco para mi, sentir como mi nombre sale de sus labios una y otra vez, no creo exista nada ni nadie que me hagan sentir completo como lo hace Katsuya, y no me refiero a cuando me permite acceso total a su cuerpo, ya que debo admitir es la lujuria hecha carne, sino, con solo brindarme una simple sonrisa hace que todo para mi tenga sentido.

- Espera...un momento...amor -detengo sus caricias ya que me estaban encendiendo demasiado a prisa y ante su asombro me arrodillo frente a el para comenzar a descalzarlo sin muchos inconvenientes- aprovechando que estoy en posición -le sonrío mientras aprisiono con mi mano por sobre su pantalón su pene ya bastante duro- creo que tendré que ayudarte con este pequeño asunto.

- ¿Pequeño asunto? -esa forma tan juguetona que tiene de sonreír evidencia que simplemente lo hace para molestarme, sin dejar de mirarme desabrocha mi cinturón y luego el botón de mi pantalón para finalmente bajar la cremallera para luego proceder a bajármelos y quitarlos con todo y ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnudo- no me parece justo ser el único en traje de Adán, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, eso sí que tendrás que pagar por insultar a mi amigo.

- ¡OH!, discúlpeme por tan GRANDE error mi señor -me encanta molestarlo en relación a su tamaño, debo admitir que mi neko está bastante bien dotado, pero luego de hablarle así siempre trata de demostrarme mi equivocación a fuerzas de embestidas lo que me deja totalmente agotado de placer- creo que mañana no podré levantarme de la cama -con una de mis manos tomo su miembro mientras la otra busca la suya para posarla sobre una de las coletas que luce mi cabello y que así pueda marcarme el ritmo que desea- itadakimasu.

- ¡RAAA! -cada día lo hace mejor, su lengua recorre toda la extensión de mi pene como si tratara de marcarlo a fuerza de besos y lamidas mientras cada una de sus manos se encarga de acariciar mi trasero y mis gónadas, con un poco de timidez enredo mis manos en su cabello como el me lo había pedido y comienzo a marcarle un ritmo al principio pausado, casi como temiendo causarle algún daño para luego subir en intensidad a algo bastante mas rápido, creo que no podré evitar correrme en su boca como en ocasiones anteriores- me...vas a dejar...secoooooo...¡AHHHHH! -definitivamente no pude soportar mucho y en pocos minutos me descargue totalmente, escucho cuando su garganta traga todo lo que puede para después proceder a limpiar lo que pudo escurrir de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me miras así Seto? -luce bastante extraño, me mira con tanta insistencia como si ante el tuviese a un completo desconocido- ¿no te gustó?

- Al contrario, es sólo que me siento extraño -se ve tan violable en estos momentos, además mueve su cabecita rubia hacia un lado en un acto tan inocente que lo hace lucir como una pura y virginal pequeña niñita- luces tan inocente que me siento casi un pedófilo al desear hacerte el amor.

- Estás loco, tenemos la misma edad -me toma de la barbilla para que me ponga de pie y en cuanto quedo a su altura me atrapa nuevamente en un cálido abrazo, pensé que me besaría pero al parecer aún duda de sus actos- no seas tan analítico y únicamente por hoy déjate llevar, así que ahora bésame.

- ¿Desde cuándo un cachorro le da órdenes a su amo? -hago lo que me pide y simplemente me dedico a besarlo mientras mis manos buscan su cabello para comenzar a desamarrar las cintas que lo adornaban y a continuación desordenándoselo para que vuelvan a su habitual estilo rebelde que tanto amo en el- así me gustas muchísimo mas mi vida- nos besamos apasionadamente, sus manos se enredan en mi cabello mientras las mías viajan a su espalda para tratar de equilibrar nuestra apariencia, pero realmente el corset que lleva me resulta una barrera realmente grande para mi labor, sin dejar los besos trato de mirar alrededor en busca de algo que pueda ayudarme en mi cometido.

- ¿Qué tanto miras neko? -a pesar de que seguimos besándonos su cuerpo y acciones se sienten algo extraño, así que me permito abrir mis ojos y lo veo rodeando sus ojos como si buscase algo en la habitación- ¿qué es lo que buscas?

- Unas tijeras ¿no se cómo pudiste atar esto? -le digo mostrándole las cintas que la dichosa prenda posee- quiero sentir tu piel en mis manos y al paso que voy me haré anciano antes que logre siguiera desatar la mitad.

- ¡Jajajajaja! -me separo un poco de su cuerpo ante un muy enfadado neko por haberme burlado de su problema y lentamente comienzo a desabotonarlo- ¿cómo crees que pude ponérmelo yo solo?

- Realmente no pensé en ello -con los deseos de verlo por fin libre de toda su ropa ni siquiera analicé que debía haber otra forma en que se hubiese puesto este implemento de tortura sin la ayuda de otra persona- ya te dije que ante tu presencia mi cerebro se marcha de paseo.

- ¡Ahhhhh!-lanzo un suspiro al verme libre y ya posibilitado para respirar de forma normal- creo que Mai lo ajustó demasiado, ahora el vestido se abre desde aquí -llevo una de sus manos hasta el escote en donde una pequeña cinta se ajusta para darle forma al cuello del vestido y la otra a un costado en donde está la cremallera algo oculta.

- Gracias por las instrucciones -trato de hacer lo que me indicó lo mas seguro que puedo, no quiero verme tan torpe o desesperado como hace unos instantes- es una suerte que ésta no sea tu ropa normal.

- También por suerte nadie puede vernos en estos momentos o comentarán que Seto Kaiba, el recto empresario le pone los cuernos a su prometido con una chica -por la expresión de su cara, creo que no se había puesto a pensar en ello- no me quedaría otra cosa mas que admitir que somos la misma persona.

- ¡Para nada!, prefiero pasar por infiel y que tú con tu gran corazón me has perdonado a que otros ojos te vean lucir como hoy -hace una mueca de enfado, seguro no le debe gustar la idea de quedar ante las personas como un cornudo- prométeme algo cachorro, jamás dejarás que alguien te vea como yo lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos -utilizando este tipo de ropa luce realmente como una chica y cualquier depravado, incluso uno que pregone de heterosexual, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos disfrutando de tan hermoso ser- aunque la seguridad de tus amigos o la mía esté de por medio, incluso si se tratara de la del propio Mokuba, déjame ser el único cachorro, no permitas que otros ojos te vean así, que otros posen su vista sobre tu delicada imagen.

- Te doy mi palabra -su voz y expresión eran tan extrañas, como si estuviese llena de posesividad y a la vez se disculpara por ello- recuerda que Katsuya Jonouchi jamás falta a ella -comienzo a besarlo y acariciarlo nuevamente para que cualquier mal pensamiento que tenga en estos momentos se alejen prontamente.

- ¡Cachorrooo! -gimo cuando siento su boca jugando con uno de mis pezones- tu lengua ¡ahhhhhh!

En medio de mis cavilaciones no me percaté en qué momento dejé de tener el control y mi travieso novio ha comenzado a besar y lamer mi piel con mucha más intensidad, mientras su pequeña mano juega con mi miembro tratando de despertarlo ya que descansa luego de que hace poco descargó su contenido en su pequeña boca, así que atrapo sus manos para continuar con mi misión de desnudarlo por completo y ahora ser yo quien pruebe su deliciosa esencia, tomo su vestido desde los hombros y comienzo a bajarlo mientras me voy arrodillando sin dejar de besar toda la piel que dejo al descubierto, mi cachorro sólo comienza a gemir tímidamente y atrapa mis cabellos con sus delicados dedos, todo el es una tentación que no puedo resistir, mejor dicho, a la que no deseo resistirme, en cuanto llego a la altura de su ombligo dejo caer por completo su traje y lo lanzo lejos, ahora ha quedado solo con sus botas y la ropa interior, un ajustado bóxer de color negro que hacen resaltar su hombría completamente despierta, me dedico a pasar mi lengua por sobre la ropa tratando de jugar un poco con su deseo, mientras lo descalzo casi con parsimonia, como si yo no estuviese tan necesitado de poseerlo y sentirlo mío como el igual lo está, cuando por fin termino de liberar sus pies me regreso besándolo hasta mi posición anterior frente a su ombligo, aferro una de mis manos a sus caderas mientras con la otra atrapo la gargantilla que lleva para que su rostro quede a mi altura, luce algo encorvado pero prontamente se percata que deseo su boca a mi alcance para atraparlo en un beso, luego de quedar sin aire tres de los dedos de mi mano libre ocupan esa cavidad esperando sean lubricados por su saliva, en tanto yo continúo jugando con su ombligo simulando penetraciones con mi lengua haciéndolo gemir, cuando mis dedos están listos, mi boca viaja hasta su entrepierna y casi bruscamente le arranco la última prenda para deleitarme con la imagen de su miembro ya erecto frente a mi rostro, poso en su entrada uno de mis dedos para comenzar a dilatarlo, así que sin mas esperar engullo su pene como lo que es, el manjar mas sublime que mis labios hayan probado alguna vez, sus gemidos ahora son profundos jadeos casi desesperados, sin dejar de mirarlo continúo con mi trabajo disfrutando de su rostro invadido de éxtasis, mis succiones son rápidas y profundas logrando que en poco tiempo mi recompensa sea entregada y por mi garganta corra toda su esencia.

- ¡Eso...fue grandiosooo! -me aferro al respaldo del sofá tras de mi para no caer, creo que nunca en todo este tiempo me había sentido tan bien como en estos momentos, nadie pensaría que no tiene alguna experiencia previa, ya que es tan bueno haciéndolo que termina llevándome casi a otro mundo con solo sentir la boca de Seto en mi miembro, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya tenía todos sus dedos dentro de mi y por la sensación ya conocida estoy bastante bien lubricado, extiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- vamos...al cuarto amor.

- Será lo mejor -lo veo caminar tan sensualmente moviendo su delicioso trasero que no me resisto a abrazarlo haciéndolo recargar su espalda en mi pecho para que sienta mi dureza entre sus nalgas- eres tan receptivo a mí, enseguida tu agujerito trata de abrirse en espera de su premio con solamente sentir mi pene tras de ti.

- Si continúas así no llegaremos a la cama -ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos una cama como estamos acostumbrados, lo veo concentrado poniéndose con algo de torpeza el ya acostumbrado condón que ha sacado de la mesa de noche, al parecer no me oyó- ¿algún día dejarás de usarlo?

- Me encantaría, pero no podemos arriesgarnos -no podría perdonarme el lastimarlo como la última vez que lo hicimos sin un lubricante, aquel día en el karaoke también sufrió un pequeño desgarro, realmente mi cachorro es demasiado estrecho para intentarlo sin llegar a herirlo- eres mi bien mas preciado y debo cuidar de ti en todo momento y lugar.

- Eres el mejor amo que una mascota pueda tener -solo sonríe ante mis palabras, definitivamente ésta será una experiencia novedosa al hacer el amor por primera vez en una cama distinta a la nuestra, antes que trate de atraparme me coloco en cuatro sobre el futón- ven neko.

- Por lo visto pensaste igual que yo y tendremos que probar esta deliciosa postura, me recuerda a mi cumpleaños -sonríe seguramente recordando aquel día, todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor jamás hasta el momento, habíamos comenzado tomando una postura en donde no nos viésemos el rostro, pero no creo que el tatami que cubre por completo este lugar sea cómodo para que el cuerpo de mi cachorro esté sobre el incómodo suelo sin lastimarse su delicada piel y el futón a pesar de verse bien no me da mucha confianza- ¿te incomoda hacerlo así?

- Claro que no, y deja de hablar que ya no aguanto -no se de dónde me llegó este impulso tan osado y en cuanto le hablo llevo uno de mis dedos para comenzar a acariciar mi entrada, tentándolo a entrar en mi- hazme tuyo Seto.

- El aire de la montaña te hace tan desvergonzado, ¿dónde quedó mi tímido cachorrito? -me lanzo como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación y sin muchos preámbulos mi miembro se adentra en su cálido interior de una sola vez, mis manos aferradas a sus caderas ayudan a que el ritmo de mis embestidas sean profundas desde el principio llegando a tocar su próstata en cada ocasión, definitivamente esta pose hace que el contacto sea mucho mas profundo, entro y salgo de su cuerpo como poseído, repartiendo besos en su espalda de forma suave en contraste con mis movimiento tratando de traspasarle todo mi amor- ¡ahh cachorrooo!

- ¡Setooo! ¡mmmmm! -ni siquiera puedo articular una palabra completa, lo siento tan dentro de mi que solo logro gemir y gemir recibiendo su trozo de carne profundamente en mi interior y su firme mano dándole placer a mi hinchado miembro- ¡no...creo...que sea...necesa...rio!

- ¡Bésame! -enseguida gira su rostro para regalarme un beso realmente húmedo que hace escurrir nuestras salivas por la comisura de su boca, luce realmente erótico, sin salir de su interior me siento en mis piernas atrayendo su cuerpo hasta convertirnos en uno- ¡AHHHH YA NO AGUANTO!

- ¡JUN...TOOSSS! -siento como aferra con mayor potencia mi pene para apresurar su masturbación en mi, mis manos viajan hacia sus caderas sin importarme quedar en una posición un tanto dolorosa pero necesito sentirme todo lo unido a el posible, como si el hecho de tenerlo dentro no fuese suficiente, el simple hecho de pensar esto hace que me descargue en forma copiosa en su mano y parte de la pared- ¡AHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡SETOOOOOO!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! -en cuanto su esencia explota en mi mano su interior me aprisiona haciéndome imposible contenerme un poco más y aferro mis brazos en su cintura para dejarme caer sobre el futón con él sobre mi cuerpo- ¡TE AMO CACHORROOO!

- Te...amooo...Setooo -trato de girarme para quedar frente a él, pero me doy cuenta que aún permanece en mi interior y siento su palpitar dentro de mi- eso fue...grandioso...eres un...demonio del sexo...

- Y tu un ángel...te amo cachorrito -muy a mi pesar me salgo de su interior y dirijo mi mirada a sus nalgas en donde se puede apreciar parte de mi semen recorrer sus piernas, es una imagen realmente erótica verlo así, pero enseguida lo hago girar para abrazarlo y poder acariciar su delicioso cuerpo y besarlo mientras calmamos nuestras respiraciones, llevo mis manos hasta su miembro ya relajado y como es mi costumbre le quito el preservativo para lanzarlo al recipiente de basura más cercano- me dejaste...agotado.

- Eso debía...decirlo...yo -le doy un beso en su torso y busco algo para cubrir nuestros cuerpos para así poder descansar- creo que mañana no podré moverme así que la subida al monte será para otro día, ahora será mejor dormir.

- ¿Quién te dijo que dormiríamos? -estiro mi mano a la mesa de noche y me apodero de otro condón para ponérmelo prontamente y así sin mas espera y ante su asombro me posiciono sobre su cuerpo nuevamente para continuar con nuestra noche- tengo energías suficientes para durar hasta el siguiente día.

- ¡Kami!, pareces un animal salvaje en celo -aunque mi tono suena algo molesto, de igual forma lo tomo de sus cabellos para comenzar a besarnos y reanudar nuestra unión- tendré que sacrificarme por el bienestar de los aldeanos, ¡jajajajaja!

- ¿Así que eres la virgen dada en sacrificio? -tomo una de sus piernas para posarla sobre mi hombro y así introducirme enseguida en su interior que continúa expandido al máximo recibiéndome con placer- que suerte he tenido con tan magnífico pago.

- Y yo por ser el elegido…..

No se cuantas veces hicimos el amor, realmente ¿quién tiene tiempo para contarlas teniendo a tan magnífico espécimen sobre si?, sólo sé que al despertarme debido a un suave cosquilleo, me encuentro con mi neko a mi lado pasando por mi cuerpo la brochita aplicadora que trae los polvos que Mai me regaló, no hago ningún movimientos para que piense que duermo y ver que sigue haciendo, luce realmente entretenido y concentrado poniendo los polvos en diversos lugares para luego dirigirse a ese punto y comenzar a lamerlo con devoción, por suerte no ha tocado ninguno de los puntos que me causan cosquillas, por lo visto no desea que me despierte aún y lo interrumpa en su juego, creo que seguiré simulando dormir unos minutos mas, después de todo tal parece que nuestra cita se alargará durante todo el resto del fin de semana.


	36. Por la boca muere¿la cotorra?

**36.- POR LA BOCA MUERE… ¿LA COTORRA?**

- Ya te lo dije Pegasus, ese proyecto es demasiado ambicioso como para que sea desarrollado en estos momentos solo concéntrate en el nuevo deck que lanzarás, no puedes estar en dos flancos, por ello esa idea conllevará un gran riesgo en las finanzas de "Ilusiones" -definitivamente no comprende que la idea de su noviecito, de lanzar el juego de dados a nivel mundial de forma tan abrupta no es lo mas adecuado y terminará fracasando- como viste en mi informe es mejor que se haga de forma paulatina, tómalo como un consejo que un amigo te daría, no quiero que luego vengas llorando por tu error.

- No me interesa, lo he meditado muy bien y si no deseas que la empresa esté directamente involucrada, pues solo has lo que te pedí -desde hace varios días que ha estado insistiendo en este plan que no me gusta para nada, por más que le he advertido todos los riesgos, aún así no desea cambiar de parecer, pues bien, ese ya no es mi problema, ¿para qué malgastar palabras en oídos que no desean escuchar?- como te acabo de decir pondré el resto de mis acciones como aval, simplemente firma y deposita la suma de dinero que te pedí en mi cuenta.

- Solo piénsalo bien y…..

- Max ¿ya estás listo? -tenía que ser el imbécil de Deabling que interrumpiera, realmente no se que puede encontrarle Pegasus a este tipo para incluso apostar su amada empresa para cumplirle su capricho- me estoy aburriendo.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar? -definitivamente este tipo no sabe como comportarse en el ambiente de los negocios, con razón la absurda idea que le sugirió a su pareja, me quedo mirándolo por largo rato, algo en el me ha llamado poderosamente la atención, pero las palabras de Pegasus me regresan a la normalidad.

- Te dije que me esperaras en la limosina Duke -con solo verlo como actúa en cuanto el idiota cabeza de dado entra, se puede apreciar que este hombre está realmente enamorado de este sujeto, lástima que al parecer no es recíproco o no lo dejaría hacer esta tontería- Kaiba firma de una vez para marcharme.

- Si no deseas entender mis razones -mejor dejo de preocuparme por cosas que no son de mi incumbencia y termino luego con este par para así ir al instituto, ya extraño a mi cachorro- bueno, solo faltan tus firmas y daré la orden para la transacción.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras Kaiba?, ¿acaso te gusta lo que vez? -el muy descarado me habla de una forma bastante insinuante, ni siquiera tiene respeto por su novio que ajeno a nuestra plática está ensimismado firmando varios documentos- porque podría hacer un espacio para ti en mi agenda.

- No digas idioteces -lo miro de pies a cabeza como lo que es, una simple basura, este tipo es realmente descarado- por lo menos respeta a tu novio.

- Pero si Maxi sabe como soy -le tira un beso con la mano a Pegasus, el cual solo sonríe ante ese gesto- además le encantan mis juegos.

- No lo moleste bani -vaya jamás pensé que el dado se sonrojaría por una simple palabra- Kaiba está demasiado enamorado, así que no caería en tus redes tan fácilmente, y por otro lado, tiene cero sentido del humor como para darse cuenta de que estás bromeando.

- ¿Entonces por qué me mira tanto? -ahora hablan entre ellos como si yo no estuviese presente- debo tener algo que le interese como para mirarme con tanta atención.

- Lo único interesante en ti es esa chaqueta que tienes puesta -se mira de pies a cabeza como no sabiendo a que prenda me estoy refiriendo, no se como alguien con un cerebro tan pequeño pretende llevar a buen puerto un proyecto como la expansión de una empresa- realmente no parece de tu estilo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la moda? -en realidad se parece demasiado a la que mi cachorro le entregó a la cotorra, tal parece que no era una prenda única como nos dijeron en la tienda, definitivamente tendremos que cambiar el lugar para comprar nuestra ropa.

- Solo que luce algo discreta para tus estrambóticos gustos Deabling -su rostro luce el enfado que mis palabras le provocan, ya que incluso en los programas de chismes se ha mencionado este tema- estoy seguro que no la compraste tu.

- Una de sus conquistas se la dio como despedida -interrumpe Pegasus pasándome los documentos ya firmados- ¿cómo se llamaba?, definitivamente soy malo para los nombres, tu siempre decías que era buena en la cama, aunque, según Duke, aquella experiencia adquirida con la práctica que ya tenía antes de conocerlo, no compensaba el hecho de que era una verdadera molestia puesto que hablaba demasiado.

- No era una de mis conquistas, ella fue demasiado fácil como para catalogarla así, además no creo que a Kaiba le interese mi vida sexual -tal parece que este par tienen una extraña relación sentimental, pero yo no soy quien para juzgarlos- será mejor irnos, Maxi.

- Ahora me quedaré pensando toda la tarde el nombre de la muchacha esa, anda no seas malo bani -por lo visto el que me encuentre junto a ellos no les incomoda para nada al demostrar sus arrumacos- sé que es esa chica castaña la de las grandes… -hace un gesto con sus manos, aunque no tenía para que ya que sin ello comprendí que se refería a su delantera- bueno, esa que conociste en aquel club de mala muerte en Tokio, definitivamente su experiencia en la cama dista mucho de lo que una adolescente normal sabría -trato de no demostrar la sorpresa que me causan lo que escucho, definitivamente este par es bastante abierto en su relación- aunque ese truco que te enseñó realmente es muy bueno, cuando la vea definitivamente le agradeceré por ello, pero dime Duke no seas malo -su voz suena bastante melosa sorprendiéndome absolutamente- ¿no pensarás hacerme sufrir en este mar de ignorancia?

- ¿Quién podría cuando pones esa carita? -veo que se acerca hasta su pareja y le susurra algo al oído,Pegasus solo reacciona abriendo bastante los ojos y algo sorprendido, lástima ya me contagió la curiosidad- ¿contento?

- ¡AHHHH!, tu la conoc…. -se gira hasta mi para decirme de quien se trata pero Deabling le cubre la boca impidiéndoselo.

- Deja de estar de chismoso -se cruza de brazos al parecer algo enfadado por lo que casi me dice Pegasus, que solo se dedica a atraparlo en sus brazos- mejor dime ¿qué tanto le firmabas a este egocéntrico de Kaiba?

- Ya que ustedes no se marchan tendré que hacerlo yo -salgo de la sala de juntas dejándolos conversar tranquilamente, no se para qué le pregunta el idiota del dado sobre los documentos si el mismo sabe que eran necesarios para que el dinero fuese liberado, estos si que son extraños, me pregunto ¿cuál de los dos será el activo en su relación?, no, mejor dejo de pensar en ellos y busco mis cosas para ir al instituto y poder ver a mi cachorrito.

- Señor Kaiba, que bien y lo pude alcanzar -me dice Roland casi sin aliento entrando a mi despacho justo cuando estaba por salir- tenemos un problema con un par de declaraciones en el caso del señor Jono.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre? -desde que se presentó el escrito ya han pasado exactos 23 días, supuestamente ayer el secretario del juez a cargo comenzaría a tomar las declaraciones de los testigos que presentamos- ¿no se supone que solo cuando estuviesen todas las pruebas se darían recién a conocer su contenido?

- Así es, pero mi amigo juez consultó a su colega y me hizo el favor de enviarme ayer por la noche las copias de un par de personas que ya dieron su declaración -realmente fue una lástima que ese hombre no haya sido designado para llevar el caso de mi cachorro y fuese otro el encargado- lamentablemente esos testimonios no nos favorecen en nada, en realidad hacen todo lo contrario a ayudarnos en nuestra petición.

- ¿Cómo es eso?, explícate mejor -se supone que todas las personas que atestiguarían están al tanto de la vida que mi cachorro ha llevado desde que llegó a esta ciudad, desde sus antiguos jefes y vecinos, hasta el abuelo del enano estaba dispuesto a dar su versión, aunque como se encuentra en una excavación en Egipto mi cachorro no quiso molestarlo, pero aún así más de una docena de personas darían fe de la vida que ha llevado mi pobre cachorrito- ¿quiénes hablaron en contra?

- Un par que no estaba en la lista que enviamos, estas personas se presentaron voluntariamente -su voz suena bastante enfadada, como dice mi cachorro cuando está en su plan de abogado Roland puede ser realmente intimidante- un tal Onoori Gardner y Trisha de Taylor, sin duda están relacionados con los amigos del joven Jono.

- ¡DEMONIOS! -doy un fuerte golpe en la puerta, ya que ni siquiera me moví para recibir el informe, el padre de la cotorra y la madre del mono- son unos malditos entrometidos, ¿qué se supone que dicen?

- A grandes rasgos el primero que considera inapropiado que un muchacho de su edad pueda estar desprovisto de toda vigilancia de sus padres, incluye comentarios sobre lo inmoral que resulta el pedir su independencia, que de seguro al estar sin supervisión de un adulto lo llevaría a una vida rodeada de total libertinaje, además…. -Roland me va enumerando todos los comentarios que hizo ese hombre respecto a la petición de mi cachorro y para rematarla la vie…, digo esa señora asegurando que por culpa de Jono su angelical hijo se estaba yendo por el mal camino- todas estupideces que podemos contrarrestar, pero que finalmente harán mas largo el proceso, creo que lo mejor sería que el señor Moto diera testimonio, el conoce al joven Jono desde que llegó a la ciudad.

- También pienso que es lo mejor, tu tienes su número en el Cairo, así que arregla todo con el para que viaje -por suerte ya se había ofrecido a ayudar a mi cachorro en lo que necesitara- además quiero que investigues cada aspecto de esas personas estoy seguro que con algo podremos rebatir lo que dijeron -mientras le hablo veo que comienza a buscar entre los varios documentos que lleva encima- los voy a hundir por haberse metido en nuestro camino.

- Aquí tiene lo que necesitamos -me extiende un par de folios con los nombres de ambos, definitivamente Roland es realmente bueno en lo que hace, eso me agrada de el, siempre va un paso adelante- por eso no le hablé en cuanto me llegaron los papeles, preferí investigar primero.

- Magnífico, me iré leyéndolos de camino al instituto -por lo menos al tener los antecedentes completos de estos individuos me ha calmado un poco el enfado, además solo he abierto una hoja al azar y ya luce bastante interesante la historia del padre de la cotorra.

…..….

Esta clase me ha resultado realmente aburrida, no puedo negar el que extraño muchísimo a mi neko, desearía poder habernos quedado mucho mas días en el onsen, ya estoy extrañando esos momentos de tranquilidad que vivimos ese fin de semana, por suerte Seto prometió que pronto iremos junto con Moki para así poder finalmente subir caminando el monte, el peque está realmente entusiasmado y no haya la hora de poder tener en su colegio algunos días libres para así salir de viaje, debo confesar que debí mentirle al chibi cuando preguntó el por qué no lo habíamos hecho, solamente le dije que me había torcido el pie, no iba a decirle que su hermano no me dejó fuerzas ni siquiera para poder levantarme hasta la sala para disfrutar los alimentos, incluso con su ayuda debía ir al baño, estaba realmente agotado, aunque no me quejo para nada, pero bueno, mejor no recordar esos deliciosos momentos.

En cuanto llegamos a la ciudad fue como si todo el trabajo de un mes se le hubiese acumulado a mi pobre novio y todos estos días ha llegado realmente agotado a casa, por las noches lo espero a que llegue, casi siempre cerca de la medianoche, pero no me quejo, simplemente lamento que por culpa de la consola se deba esforzar tanto, incluso hoy debió despertar antes para ir a la empresa pues a ese Pegasus se le ocurrió que la reunión que tenían planeada para fin de mes fuese hoy, por lo visto sí que debió alargarse su junta ya que mi neko faltó a la primera clase, solo espero que no sea por alguna de sus tonterías que apresuró la reunión, pero ya cuando llegue me enteraré de todo, también le preguntaré si puedo acompañarlo a la empresa, así por lo menos lo ayudaré aunque sea ordenando algunos documentos, definitivamente es una suerte que las clases con la señora Fujima solo sean dos veces por semana, con el peque estamos realmente avanzados en los idiomas, así que no necesitamos ir todos los días, lo que a Moki le ha resultado de maravillas, ya que puede ir a sus clases de canto sin apuro.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Jono? -ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la clase terminó hasta que Yami se acercó a nosotros- Yugi te hablaba y tu ni caso le haces.

- Ah, perdón chicos, es que estaba pensando -por el rostro de burla que ambos ponen no necesitan preguntar en quien, realmente estos dos a veces piensan como uno solo- y ustedes ¿se han aburrido mucho ahora que el abuelo no está en casa?

- ¡HE!…bueno….pues… -Yugi no puede articular palabra alguna y únicamente su rostro enrojecido da muestras de su vergüenza, mientras que Yami solo tartamudea luciendo su cara completamente roja- ¿saldrás a la cafetería?

- Claro cambia el tema -les digo tratando de ocultar mi risa ante su reacción- no tengo mucha hambre ahora, prefiero quedarme en el salón -realmente no es muy divertido almorzar sin mi neko, además para que interrumpir a la parejita feliz, jamás me ha gustado tocar el violín- vayan ustedes.

- Bueno, le preguntaré a Tea -sin que podamos detenerlo mi amigo se va hasta donde ella que está con sus amigas conversando de lo mas animada dirigiéndose hacia la salida- nos vemos luego Jono-kun.

- No se para que insiste mi pequeño aibou -Yami mira alejarse a Yugi y habla con algo de enfado en su voz sin siquiera intentar disimularlo- desde que le contamos de lo nuestro casi no nos habla.

- Ya me había percatado de ello, se comporta bastante fría, sobretodo con Yugi, aunque conmigo está en las mismas -una tarde hace un par de semanas Yugi me dijo que ella casi los descubre besándose en la tienda, así que decidieron que era el momento de hablarle sobre su noviazgo- pensé que con los días comprendería que ninguno de ustedes la traicionó, tu jamás le prometiste o insinuaste algo como para que pensara que era correspondida en sus sentimientos, así que ella sola se formó una historia en su cabeza, estoy seguro que pronto comprenderá todo.

- Creo que es demasiado caprichosa y eso la hace pensar que todo lo que desea lo puede obtener -veo que esta vez tampoco ha aceptado la invitación de mi amigo y sale con ese grupo de chicas admiradoras de mi neko dejando al pobre Yugi solo- será mejor que vaya con mi novio.

- Está bien -hablo algo fuerte para que Yugi también me escuche y hago un ademán de fingida tristeza que provoca la risa en mis amigos, por suerte el salón ya se encuentra vacío para realizar mi show- abandonen a este pobre hombre y vayan a disfrutar de su amor juvenil.

- Cada día estás mas loco Jono -dice Yugi saliendo muy juntito con Yami en dirección a la cafetería, realmente están muy felices con su relación.

- ¡Mhhmm!, ¿por qué mi amor tendrá que estar ausente? -me dedico a mirar por la ventana para observar cuando ingrese al instituto, definitivamente no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi neko, me estoy haciendo muy dependiente de Seto, pero no me quejo de ello- no me queda mas que suspirar por…..

- ¿Por quién vas a suspirar se puede saber? -en cuanto me escucha da un gran salto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi llegada de lo concentrado que estaba mirando por la ventana- ¿quién te tiene así de melancólico?

- Seto no me asustes -realmente se comporta como un gato, no hace ningún ruido al caminar, pero lo que mayormente me llama la atención es el enfado que trata de ocultar, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no logra engañarme con su rostro sin expresión- eres tan silencioso como un neko, neko.

- Y tu un cachorrito travieso que no saluda a su dueño en cuanto lo ve -me acerco lentamente hasta el y extiendo mis brazos para que me abrace, de un solo salto se levanta de su asiento acortando el espacio que nos separaba regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras corre hasta mi atrapando mi cuello con sus delicadas manos y llenando mi rostro con pequeños besos, pero pronto atrapo su rostro para poder deleitarme con el delicioso sabor de su boca- te extrañé tanto.

- Yo también, pero dime ¿tan horrible fue la junta? -siento como me aprisiona y oculta su rostro en mi cuello para aspirar mi aroma, según el esto lo relaja totalmente- ¿o fue que alguno de esos inútiles que trabaja para ti no hizo bien su trabajo?, mi pobre neko tener que soportar su incompetencia.

- Veo que ya me comprendes amor, pero esta vez no fueron ellos -me sonríe ante mis palabras, pues lo que decía de los empleados era en broma, estuve todo el camino pensando si contarle lo que ocurrió o no, finalmente es mejor decírselo así puede estar preparado en caso que su petición de independencia se atrase o sea negada, aunque es totalmente improbable esta opción, Jono tiene suficientes méritos para ganar su independencia- oye ¿pero como supiste que estaba enfadado?

- Te conozco muy bien como para que puedas engañarme, cuando estás enfadado pones esa sonrisa que utilizas cuando hablas con los periodistas -me suelto de su abrazo pero tomo su mano para guiarlo hasta su asiento- ven siéntate que te daré un masaje.

- Eso sería grandioso -se sienta en mi mesa y comienza a darme unos suaves masajes en los hombros, realmente lo hace muy bien- ¡ahhhhh!, tienes unas manos de ángel, eres un gran masajista.

- Gracias, estoy tratando de mejorar en ellos -solo me sonríe y se deja llevar por mis caricias, realmente no se puede decir que es un masaje lo que le hago- tal vez puedo ser un masajista profesional, ¿qué opinas?

- Mejor que no, soy muy celoso y no deseo que otros disfruten de tus delicadas caricias -le tomo las manos para besar ambas- te contrataré y te haré mi masajista privado, no, mejor aún, cásate conmigo y así podré disfrutarte todo el tiempo que desee.

- ¡Mmmmm!, bueno pero hoy no puedo casarme contigo, tenemos un examen -me acerco quedando un poco inclinado para robarle un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿qué te parece si posponemos la boda?, además usted tiene mucho trabajo con cierta consola.

- No lo sé, yo quiero que seas solo mío -tomo sus cabellos para besarnos, pero esta vez resulta ser un beso mucho mas profundo- aunque podría ser luego del lanzamiento.

- ¡Ve señor Kaiba!, problema resuelto ¡jajajajaja! -por lo menos luce mucho mas relajado que al comienzo, aunque si desearía saber el por qué de dicho mal humor- bueno neko, dime, si no fue por trabajo, ¿quién te puso de mal humor?

- El padre de la cotorra y la madre del mono -me mira algo asombrado al no saber como esas personas pudieron ponerme el _"humor de perros",_ como siempre me dice, tiro de su mano para que tome una mejor postura pero en mis piernas, así poder abrazarlo cómodamente- Roland se enteró que dieron testimonio en tu caso.

- ¿Qué tan malo fue lo que dijeron? -no solo por el tono de voz de Seto puedo darme cuenta que no fue nada favorecedor sus dichos, ya que ellos siempre me han visto con desconfianza- mejor dime ¿cómo se enteraron ustedes?, ¿no se supone que esos archivos únicamente los puede ver el juez a cargo de mi caso?

- El amigo de Roland los envió, resumiendo decían que eres irresponsable y un muy mal ejemplo para sus hijos -como si ese par de patéticos estudiantes pudiesen compararse a mi cachorro, de solo pensar en la serie de comentarios negativos me regresa el mal humor, siento como acaricia mi cabello, realmente sabe como lograr que me calme- por eso tendremos que refutar todo lo que inventaron haciendo que el proceso se alargue.

- ¿Estás seguro que no dañará mi caso? -realmente me preocupa todo lo que deben haber dicho, no deseo que por culpa de ellos no pueda ser independiente- ¿qué te dijo el señor Roland?, ¿puede afectar el que ganemos?

- No cachorro, nada de eso, únicamente hará mas largo todo el proceso -aunque tenga que sobornar a todo el cuerpo judicial del país mi cachorro obtendrá lo que merece- así que no te preocupes, eso sí, aceptaremos la ayuda del abuelo del enano de Moto, espero que no le moleste viajar en forma express, ahora lo único que me pregunto es ¿quién los puso al tanto de tu petición?

- En realidad no lo se -obviamente lo sabían las personas a quienes les pedimos que dieran su testimonio, pero el señor Gardner y la señora Taylor no estaban en la lista que Roland preparó, ya que solo pusimos a personas que se han relacionado directamente conmigo o mi padre- aparte de nosotros lo saben Yugi, Yami y…..

- ¡La cotorra!, tiene que haber sido ella la que le hablo a su padre -maldita lengua suelta, pero me las va a pagar ya estoy cansado de que entrometa su nariz en nuestros asuntos- tenía que abrir su bocota para causar problemas.

- No te enfades Seto -trato de mantenerme calmado para que el haga lo mismo y no actúe impulsivamente, continúo acariciando su cabello y depositando uno que otro pequeño beso sobre estos para que no siga con el mal humor que le ha regresado peor a como llegó hace unos momentos- después de todo estoy bajo la tutela de Roland, así que no importa si todo se demora.

- Pero solamente hasta que aparezca tu padre el será tu tutor -no quiero pensar que ese inútil hombrecito regrese y nos arruine todos los planes para liberar a mi cachorro de su yugo- es mejor que no asome su cabeza antes de que el proceso acabe o estoy seguro que tratará de interferir.

- No estás para nada errado, pero mejor dejemos los problemas -no solo interferiría en el proceso, de seguro trataría de sacar algún provecho monetario en el intertanto- aprovechemos el poco tiempo que nos queda antes que suene el timbre, aunque según el rumor el maestro de química no vino hoy, pero mejor no hacerse ilusiones -tomo el rostro bastante sonrojado por el enfado de mi neko y le robo un gran beso que pronto profundiza hasta quedarnos sin aire, pero que enseguida reanudamos hasta que el ruido de algo rompiéndose y un fuerte grito nos baja de nuestra nube.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES JONO?! -ambos giramos para ver a una muy furiosa Tea en la puerta del salón y a sus pies lo que parecía una botella de refresco destrozada, del susto por el grito casi me caigo del regazo de mi neko, si no fuese porque me tenía fuertemente asido de mi cintura habría terminado con el trasero en el piso.

- Yo me encargo de ella -le susurro a Seto mientras me suelto de su agarre para ponerme de pie y dedicarle una sonrisa para que no haga nada, ya que está bastante enfadado por el escándalo- Tea por favor deja de gritar -voy hasta donde se encuentra mi amiga y le hago un gesto para que entre al salón y deje el histerismo que la ha inundado- si continúas así todo el mundo se enterará.

- ¡CLARO!...¡NO DESEAS QUE SEPAN COMO ERES EN VERDAD! -creo que hubiese sido mejor decirle que gritara, tal vez así habría hecho lo contrario, mientras habla mueve las manos demostrando su enojo, lo peor de todo es que varios de nuestros compañeros ya han llegado al salón y nos miran con curiosidad- ¡ES MEJOR QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN LA CLASE DE PERSONA QUE ERES!

- ¡Será mejor que te calles! -me pongo de pie y sin necesidad de gritar logro que se quede en silencio, aunque esto no disminuye el bullicio de el grupo que había entrado antes que los tricolores cerraran, solo me acerco hasta quedar tras mi cachorro para darle apoyo, aunque no lo pide sé que lo agradece- no necesitas ser tan bulliciosa niña.

- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? -dicen casi al unísono Yami y Yugi que apenas entrando por la puerta ven como todos hablan igual de ignorantes a lo que pasa, por suerte reaccionaron pronto y cerraron tras ellos impidiendo que oídos ajenos a los de nuestros compañeros de clases se enteren de algo- ¿por qué gritas tanto Tea?

- Tea me vio besándome con Seto -definitivamente el murmullo se ha hecho mucho mas notorio ante mis palabras.

- ¿Pero cómo?, ¿no se supone que ambos tienen novios? -esa es la voz de una de las fans de mi neko.

- Amiga, no es nada de lo que de seguro estás pensando -nuevamente trato de acercarme a Tea para que se calme, pero todo resulta infructuoso, pues de un fuerte golpe en el brazo me aleja de su lado- deja que te explique.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES LO QUE PARECE! -dice apuntándome acusadoramente con el dedo, casi cuento mentalmente los segundos que faltan para que mi neko explote totalmente, ya de por si estaba enfadado por la indiscreción de mi amiga al hablarle a su padre de mi solicitud de emancipación y ahora el escándalo que ha formado en el salón es la gota que pronto rebalsará el vaso- ¡KAIBA-KUN TIENE UN PROMETIDO Y TU INSINUANDOTELE! ¡ERES UN OFRECIDO! ¡ERES UN RESVALOSO!

- TÚ, ni nadie puede hablar así de MI PROMETIDO -recalco las últimas palabras para que todos me escuchen bien sin necesidad de gritar como ella, aunque mi voz suena fría y segura para que ninguno de los presentes piense que estoy bromeando, nuevamente tomo de la cintura a un sonrojado cachorro para acercarlo hasta mi cuerpo y así busco protegerlo de los comentarios que inundan el salón, por lo visto esta idiota deseaba hacer un escándalo y así humillar a Katsuya, pues eso es lo que tendrá un escándalo de proporciones, aunque para su mala suerte, ella será la protagonista principal- mucho menos una persona de tan baja moral como tu.

- Seto no digas esas cosas -lo miro algo enfadado por referirse así a ella, no porque esté disgustado debe decir lo primero que se le venga en mente- Tea solamente está sorprendida por vernos juntos, solo eso.

- No estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira Katsuya -podría jurar que todos los reunidos en el salón exhalaron al mismo tiempo al oírme llamar a mi cachorro por su nombre, ya que ni siquiera Yugi lo hace- tengo suficientes pruebas y testigos para afirmar que esta…. -la miro de pies a cabeza demostrando lo poca cosa que es ante mis ojos- muchacha no es lo que aparenta.

- ¿No se a qué te estás refiriendo Kaiba-kun? -su voz se nota algo temblorosa, tal vez mi neko sabe lo del padre de mi amiga y su amante, de seguro Tea no quiere que todos se enteren de que el matrimonio perfecto de sus padres del que siempre se ha sentido orgullosa no es para nada verdadero- además yo no soy el tema aquí, es Jono, todos sabemos que ustedes no se llevan para nada bien.

- Eso era antes Tea -sin soltarme del agarre que mi neko mantiene en mi cintura me giro para poder mirarla a la cara- yo no deseaba que se supiera de nuestra relación para evitar a la prensa, pero, ya que no hay mas remedio, es mejor que sepan que Seto y yo estamos juntos desde hace meses.

- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? -dice alguien por allí cuya voz no logro identificar.

- Definitivamente nos ganó el mejor partido -agrega una de nuestras compañeras que integran el club de fans de Seto.

- Ya perdimos, nadie puede competir con la belleza y carisma de Jonouchi -a cada comentario creo que me voy sonrojando mas.

- Como siempre el idiota de Kaiba se lleva lo mejor -eso definitivamente hizo que mi neko apretara más su brazo a mi cintura.

- ¡YA DEJEN LAS TONTERÍAS! -grita una bastante enfadada Tea a nuestros compañeros, haciéndolos callar en el acto ante su enfado- yo no se el por qué estás mintiendo acerca de que es tu novio solamente para proteger su imagen.

- Yo no miento en nada de lo que digo, varias personas saben quien es Katsuya en mi vida -por lo visto los espectadores están bastante interesados en mis palabras ya que permanecen alrededor de nosotros y en silencio- aunque, el no es mi novio como lo dices -el rostro de la estúpida de Gardner tiene una extraña expresión de alegría al oírme- es MI PROMETIDO, así que no te equivoques al referirte a mi cachorro.

- Por lo visto la relación es mas seria de lo que pensamos -ese comentario de una de las fans suena algo apenado, tal vez realmente tenían esperanzas de conquistar a mi neko- Kaiba-kun ya atrapó al guapo de Jonouchi-kun -eso si que me sorprendió.

- No te cierres a la verdad amiga -me da pena que ella no pueda comprender que no es una broma lo que le decimos, tal pareciera que no escuchara- nosotros estamos enamorados y…..

- ¡Sigo sin creer lo que me están diciendo! -Tea realmente está alterada, no solo por su voz lo demuestra, incluso ha comenzado a tronar los dedos, señal inequívoca de sus nervios.

- Me vale lo que pienses, simplemente te aclaro las cosas -está totalmente enrojecida de la ira que la invade, más con los comentarios que nuevamente se hacen presente alrededor de nosotros acerca de que ella estaba interesada en mi- espero que de ahora en adelante dejes tus descarados coqueteos e insinuaciones hacia mi persona.

- ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! -su voz suena realmente apenada, estoy seguro que mi neko la mal interpretó.

- No te hagas la inocente -con los documentos que recopiló Roland pude finalmente comprobar que esta estúpida es la persona a la que Pegasus se refería- además deja de mentir, que tu no eres la niñita ingenua que aparentas ser.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Kaiba? -Yami me sacó las palabras de la boca, yo tampoco se a qué se refiere con esa afirmación y lo miro esperando su respuesta- será mejor que te expliques, no puedes acusarla de algo sin mas pruebas.

- Estoy seguro que ambos recuerdan la chaqueta que mi cachorro le dio a esta….niña, para cubrirse la ropa cuando Moki la vomitó -el grupito que permanece como espectador de este imprevisto show no puede ocultar las risas al escuchar el incidente, mientras veo que el semblante de la cotorra ha palidecido de un momento a otro- Duke Deabling la tiene.

- ¿¡DEABLING!? -se oye casi a coro en el salón, incluso yo estoy sorprendido por donde fue a parar esa prenda que me gustaba tanto.

- ¿Acaso tu se la diste Gardner? -pregunta alguien desde el fondo del salón.

- ¿Qué relación mantienes con el? -se anima a preguntar una de sus amigas.

- Pues….nosotros somos novios…si eso…..somos novios -no pensé que a ella le gustara ese tonto del dado, realmente sabe guardar sus propios secretos, no así los de los demás.

- ¿Cómo pudiste conquistar a ese escurridizo galán? -le pregunta una de sus amigas, haciendo que ella se sonroje- ¿te cortejó mucho tiempo antes de que aceptaras ser su novia?

- ¡Jajajajajaja! -mi risa acalla el murmullo de voces que había llenado el salón- ya quisieras, dime ¿cómo se llama el antro de Tokio donde tuvieron el primer encuentro sexual?

- ¿Pero…tú nos dijiste que aún eras virgen? -estas niñas si continúan con sus comentarios no harán otra cosa más que agrandar el chisme.

- ¿En qué otras cosas nos has mentido Tea?, se supone que somos tus amigas -cada vez se pone mas roja ante las preguntas de sus amigas, por lo menos los chicos solo escuchan en silencio.

- ¡CÁLLENSE!, ¡TODO LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA KAIBA! ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE JONO HA INVENTADO TODO LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! -grita a todo pulmón pero con el tono de voz tembloroso y casi a punto de llorar, Yugi trata de acercarse a ella pero también lo rechaza, yo ni siquiera soy capaz de reaccionar con todo lo que nos estamos enterando- ¡YO SOY LA NOVIA DE DUKE!

- No creo que a su verdadero novio le guste oír que te proclames su novia -abre sus ojos a más no poder, al igual que el resto de los curiosos presentes- incluso hoy los vi a ambos.

- ¿Acaso te engañó para conquistarte? -puede que haya sido eso, no creo que Tea sabiendo que el dado tenía novio se haya involucrado con el.

- Para nada, según el propio Deabling, llevarla a la cama fue muy fácil como para llamarla "conquista" -ahora todos han quedado en silencio ante mis palabras- también el novio de Deabling me dijo que en cuanto te viese te agradecería por enseñarle al dado cierto truco, que según acotó, ambos disfrutan cuando están en la cama.

- ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con el si ya tiene novio? -definitivamente las amigas de Tea no tienen problemas en preguntarle algo directamente, mientras ella solo empalidece cada vez mas- siempre dijiste que esperarías hasta tu noche de bodas -por lo que deduzco el dado es novio de Pegasus, vaya realmente no pensé verlo emparejado con alguien como Deabling, aunque ambos son realmente llamativos, por no decir extravagantes.

- Siempre estás hablando de lo fácil que es Jonouchi -no tenía ni la menor idea de las cosas que mi amiga hablaba a mis espaldas, ni siquiera puedo decir algo en mi defensa debido a mi estupefacción- que según lo que te ha contado ya se ha metido con todo el instituto y…..

- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INVENTAR TAL ATROCIDAD?! -ahora sí que me ha puesto de mal humor, no pensaba contar todo lo que me enteré de ella, pero no voy a permitir que se ponga en duda la moralidad de mi cachorro- aquí la única que tiene un sinfín de amantes eres tú.

- ¡POR DIOS TEA, ERES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSÁBAMOS! -como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo sus amigas gritan a la vez.

- Se los dije, les dije que la había visto en el club de mi tío -añade Hamami, el gorila que casi nunca habla, un día llegó con esa historia pero nadie le creyó ya que dicho "club" realmente es mas un lugar de citas clandestinas con intercambio de dinero por parte de uno de los individuos.

- ¡NO!, eso no es cierto -trata de defenderse de los comentarios que han comenzado a ser cada vez mas comprometedores, esto se está saliendo de las manos- yo nunca he ido a esos lugares y mucho menos he estado con algún muchacho del instituto.

- Por supuesto que no, tu solo sales con tipos mayores y mucho mejor si tienen dinero -definitivamente con el sueldo de su padre era muy difícil que pudiese mantener ese tipo de lujos que siempre va exhibiendo- ¿acaso tienes tan mala memoria que no recuerdas con quien te acuestas?, eres muy conocida en los barrios rojos de Tokio y…..

- Neko no sigas por favor - miro a la pobre Tea que ni siquiera puede articular palabra alguna ante lo dicho por Seto, aunque me ha sorprendido la faceta oculta de mi amiga, no pensé que fuese una persona tan lanzada a la vida, por decirlo de algún modo, no es que no me importe lo que hablaba de mi, porque mientras Seto sepa que es mentira lo que ha dicho, nada mas me preocupa- deja las cosas así, ella ya se siente muy apenada por todo.

- Nada de eso, te trató de lo peor, sin importarle quien escuchaba y eso no se queda así -mi cachorro solamente baja la mirada ya que sabe que no puede hacerme cambiar de parecer tan fácilmente- te había advertido Gardner que no te entrometieras con mi familia, incluso hoy mi cachorro te pidió discreción e hiciste todo para que se enteraran que nos habías visto besándonos, cuando no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero continuaste con tu show, así que atente a lo que viene.

- Kaiba-kun tiene razón Jonouchi -me dice una de nuestras compañeras, la chica que es la autoproclamada presidenta del fans club de mi neko - Gardner siempre habló mal de ti, es momento de que pague por todo lo que te inventó.

- Ya ha sido humillada sufriente -Yami es quien por fin ha dicho algo, mientras el pequeño Yugi permanece igual de sorprendido que yo- solo deja todo por la paz.

- Por favor Seto -tomo su rostro para que me mire a los ojos, no deseo que mi amiga sufra una humillación mucho mayor, tal parece que esta se ha quedado petrificada pues ni siquiera es capaz de reaccionar, ya con todos los comentarios que logro oír es mas que suficiente escarmiento- hazlo por mi, solo déjala.

- Sabes muy bien que no puedo negarte nada de lo que me pidas -sus ojitos están casi a punto de dejar escurrir las lágrimas que sé ha tratado de contener al ver sufrir a su amiga, así que le doy un beso en la frente y nuevamente recargo su rostro en mi pecho, no me gusta que nadie lo vea tan vulnerable, poco a poco siento como sus manos se aferran a mi gabardina y mi ropa comienza a humedecerse, así que no me queda mas que obedecerlo- únicamente les advierto algo a todos ustedes, a menos que deseen enfrentarse conmigo más les vale no revelar que Katsuya es mi prometido, el desea mantenerse libre del acoso de la prensa y así debe seguir siendo.

- Nadie dirá nada Kaiba -dice Yami mirando alrededor del grupo que intercambia chismes en un rincón del salón los que son interrumpidos por la voz de mi amigo y un fuerte golpe de la puerta al ser abierta de forma abrupta por una llorosa Tea que sale corriendo.

- Será mejor que vayamos a verla -levanto mi rostro para mirar a mi neko que finalmente asiente ante mis palabras mientras con toda la delicadeza que posee seca mis lágrimas, luego miro a Yugi y rápidamente nos vamos en busca de Tea.

- Les repito -me giro hacia donde todos se encuentran para mirarlos uno por uno en cuanto mi cachorro ha salido del salón junto con el ojón para consolar a la mártir- si llego a enterarme que alguno de ustedes ha hablado, sabrán de lo que soy capaz.

- Todos saben que no pueden contra tu poder -me dice Yami dirigiéndose hacia su puesto, por suerte pudimos hablar todo sin que el maestro nos interrumpiera- estoy seguro que lo que se dijo aquí no saldrá de este lugar, nadie hablará de tu relación con Jono y tampoco sobre lo de Gardner.

- No me interesa si hablan o no de Gardner, a mi exclusivamente me importa que la identidad de mi prometido siga oculta -me mira asombrado, sabiendo que mis palabras provocarán que los rumores sobre la doble vida de esa tipa se esparzan como pan caliente por el instituto- no quiero que personas molestas lo estén acosando con preguntas, solo deseamos continuar nuestra relación en forma tranquila.

- Por nosotros no hay inconvenientes -me dice una de las chicas que conforman el grupo de amigas de la cotorra, por lo visto no han tenido intención de ir a consolarla- guardaremos la identidad de tu prometido Kaiba-kun, aunque te odiemos por robarnos la ilusión de conquistar algún día el corazón de Jonouchi-kun.

- Sabíamos que no teníamos la menor posibilidad de que Jonouchi nos correspondiera algún día -acota un chico que siempre consideré bastante tímido, por lo visto no estaba para nada equivocado cuando pensaba que solo era tímido cuando se encontraba junto a mi cachorro- pero soñar es gratis.

Después de varios minutos y que casi todos los presentes en el incidente me dieran su palabra de que guardarían la identidad de mi cachorro, me dediqué a esperar al mismo, pero por lo visto la situación con la estúpida esa está tomando mas tiempo de lo que pensé, debe estar montando todo un melodrama con respecto a lo que pasó, me gustaría saber como tratará de negar lo innegable, realmente su historial es mas extenso que el de mi suegra postiza, y pensar que no todo lo que dicen de Valentine resulta ser cierto, como dicen vemos caras, mas no corazones, debo admitir que el mal nacido de mi padrastro tenía razón en algo, nunca terminamos por conocer a las personas que nos rodean, siempre me molestó la actitud tan sumisa y delicada que mantenía Gardner ante las personas, por eso nunca me agradó estar cerca de ella, pero no pensé que todo fuese una actuación para cubrir su verdadera y retorcida personalidad, por lo menos ahora todos saben como es ella realmente, y lo mejor de todo, estos idiotas que nos rodean saben que mi cachorrito tiene dueño y ya dejarán de perseguirlo, aunque piensen que no lo notaba, estoy muy al tanto que aún continúan llegándole cartas con declaraciones de amor en su puesto, solo me queda esperar hasta su cumpleaños para que todos sepan que soy el afortunado prometido de Katsuya Jonouchi, bien, creo que mejor iré a buscar a mi cachorro, se está demorando demasiado y ya que no ha venido el maestro, así pues tendré tiempo para consentirlo hasta que comience la próxima clase y por supuesto ayudarlo a pasar el mal rato que por culpa de la idiota pasó.


	37. Consecuencias

**37.- CONSECUENCIAS **

- Me encanta cuando vienes a ayudarme con el odioso papeleo cachorro -definitivamente tenerlo como mi asistente no formal, ha sido de gran provecho- así contigo a mi lado puedo avanzar el doble, sobre todo cuando te encargas del trabajo mas aburrido -me fascinaría que no hubiese necesidad de leer tantos documentos que solo retrasan mi trabajo- ¿no te aburres de poner mi nombre y estampar mi inkan(1)?, yo a la media hora ya estoy harto.

- Para nada, además ya sabes que mientras tenga tiempo libre soy todo tuyo -por su rostro bastante lujurioso, creo que no debí elegir precisamente esas palabras- me refería a que estoy siempre dispuesto a ayudarte con tu trabajo, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

- Eres realmente malo -acerco mi silla hasta la de el para robarle un beso, aunque solamente puedo dárselo en la mejilla ya que me empuja para regresarme a mi ubicación original- te gusta tentarme y luego me haces sufrir con tu desprecio, y yo que necesitaba reponer energías.

- No seas tramposo y no pongas esa carita de tristeza que yo no he tenido la intención de _"tentarte"_ como dices, pero -dejo lo que hacía hasta estos momentos y me siento en sus piernas a horcajadas como sé que le gusta, para que así pueda besarme libremente- yo también quiero reponer energías.

- Que bien cachorro -los besos comienzan siendo solo leves toques en los labios pero prontamente van aumentando en intensidad siendo luego acompañados de caricias que hacen que nos deseemos mas, meto mis manos bajo su uniforme, agradezco que solo le agrade utilizar una camiseta bajo su chaqueta, así puedo tocar su deliciosa piel sin muchos inconvenientes, he pensado incluso pedirle que me deje hacerle el amor en la oficina, pero luego me arrepiento, no deseo que piense que únicamente espero de el satisfacción sexual, pero me cuesta tanto el estar a su lado y no poder tocarlo o besarlo libremente.

Como de costumbre solamente nos detenemos, mejor dicho me detengo, cuando mi oportuna y amable secretaria nos interrumpe por el intercomunicador, esta vez diciendo que Roland esperaba fuera, por suerte no habíamos perdido mucho tiempo de trabajo, ya que según las propias palabras de mi cachorro _"se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarte y no ser una distracción en tu trabajo Seto"_, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio no se distraería teniendo ante sus ojos tan maravilloso ángel?, cada vez que logro atraparlo para llenarlo de besos y caricias se enfada ya que por mi culpa no avanzamos_, _aunque el lo dude, me sirve muchísimo tenerlo cerca para no volverme loco en medio de tantos documentos y así cada dos minutos me encargo de recargar energías para terminar un día agotador sin haber asesinado a alguno de mis empleados.

- Será mejor regresar a mi trabajo -le digo levantándome de su regazo para continuar con las firmas de documentos, no se cómo puede lucir tan presentable luego de nuestros arrumacos y yo soy todo un desastre, antes que entre Roland trato de ordenar mi ropa.

- Dime Roland ¿ocurre algo urgente? -realmente estaba muy concentrado mirando como mi hermoso novio luchaba por ordenar su atuendo y no me di cuenta cuando entró- pensé que estarías trabajando en el caso de mi cachorro.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero tenemos novedades y pensé que les gustaría saberlas cuanto antes -lo veo entrar con varias carpetas en sus manos, de seguro tiene algo que ver con mi solicitud- me informaron que el juez desechó el testimonio del señor Gardner.

- ¿Qué fue lo que provocó su decisión? -mi cachorro luce igual de sorprendido que yo, supuestamente solo era necesario contrarrestar su testimonio, algo que se hizo gracias al señor Moto- es algo poco común ¿o me equivoco?

- Tiene razón señor Kaiba -se sienta frente a nosotros para explicarnos todos los detalles, ya conoce muy bien a mi cachorro como para no saber que es curioso y no soporta mucho los preámbulos- pero dado los informes que son de dominio público, el juez consideró inadmisible su testimonio.

- ¿Fue por todo lo que ocurrió con Tea? -seguro es por….

FLASH BACK

- ¿Tea te encuentras allí? -con Yugi fuimos en busca de nuestra amiga, luego de varios minutos de darnos ánimo, nos atrevimos a ingresar al baño de mujeres en donde se había refugiado- queremos hablar contigo.

- Por favor amiga háblanos -dice mi amigo bastante preocupado ya que los sollozos solo van en aumento- estamos preocupados por ti.

- ¡DÉJENME! ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS! -se encerró en uno de los cubículos y no quiere salir, así que no nos queda mas remedio que hablar tras la puerta- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TODOS! ¡LARGOOO!

- Somos tus amigos puedes confiar en nosotros -trato de que mi voz suene calmada para así darle confianza- no queremos juzgarte o algo por el estilo, simplemente deseamos saber que estás bien.

- ¡CÁLLATE IMBESIL! -vaya eso si que sonó feo, tal parece que está mas enfadada que apenada por todo lo ocurrido- tú tienes la culpa de todo, de seguro están felices por todo lo que pasó conmigo.

- No digas esas cosas Tea -si mi amigo no da un salto hacia el lado, hubiese sido lanzado al suelo por el fuerte estruendo que dio la puerta al ser abierta- estamos preocupados por ti.

- Ustedes únicamente quieren regocijarse con mi desgracia -su rostro solo tiene las antiguas huellas de las lágrimas que ya dejó de derramar, pero de ninguna forma luce triste, mas bien se nota enfadada- tú debes estar feliz -me dice apuntándome con el dedo- ya todo el salón sabe de tu relación con Kaiba y pronto todo el instituto, ahora podrás ir presumiendo que conquistaste al grandioso e importantísimo Seto Kaiba.

- Eso no es lo que yo deseaba -hace una mueca de hastío, al parecer no cree en mis palabras, pero bueno, no estamos aquí por mi, sino por ella- yo estoy con Seto por que lo amo, no me interesa cuan importante sea.

- ¡Sí, claro! -definitivamente el estilo sarcástico en que habla la hace ver como otra persona- ¿yo no sé cómo alguien tan importante como él se pudo fijar en un pobretón como tú?, eres tan insignificante que….

- ¡No digas esas cosas Tea! -Yugi la interrumpe, yo ni siquiera puedo replicar algo, de vez en cuando me pregunto lo mismo- Jono-kun es una persona maravillosa.

- Pero Yugi, no te ciegues por esa tonta amistad, mírame y míralo -me observa de pies a cabeza casi analizando toda mi persona- nunca, por más que lo intenté Kaiba fijó su mirada en mi siquiera un segundo y eso que yo soy hermosa, además siempre me he esforzado por lucir bien y se comportarme en el ámbito social pues tengo clase.

- ¡Jono también! -yo no se para que mi amigo insiste en que ella acepte mis atributos, yo solamente los dejo discutir tranquilos, tal vez así ella pueda desahogarse- si lo hubieses visto en la fiesta cumpleaños de Kaiba-kun no estarías hablando esas tonterías, todos envidiaban su elegancia y belleza, además en el es natural, en cambio tu debes esforzarte por ello, ¿acaso no es cierto que desde pequeña tomas clases de etiqueta pues tu madre insistió en ello?

- Solo dices idioteces -yo simplemente permanezco en silencio sin saber como reaccionar, ya que no deseo apenarla con algún comentario- estoy segura que desde un principio planeaste como acercarte a el, y claro, que mejor que comportándote como si no te importara su status, eso sí que debe haber hecho que el ego de Kaiba se sintiera herido, por eso pudiste atraparlo.

- Kaiba-kun logró ver más allá de las apariencias -mi amigo insiste en defenderme, pero por lo visto es como hablar con una pared- Jono es una persona asombrosa que supo corresponder al amor de Kaiba-kun y darle lo que el necesita.

- Más de algún truco debes saber, después de todo siempre has vivido en ese lugar rodeado de la escoria de la ciudad -en cuanto termina de hablar recarga su cuerpo en una pared cercana luciendo de lo mas relajada con los brazos cruzados y como una muestra de superioridad su sonrisa abarca toda su cara- además estoy segura que te acercaste a ese enano para llegar al hermano mayor, ese engendro es totalmente insoportable, pero hay que aceptar que es la debilidad del engreído de Seto Kaiba.

- ¡No metas a Mokuba en esto! -como digo cada vez que mencionan algún insulto contra el chibi no puedo quedarme callado- el ser pobre no nos hace menos, además según tengo entendido la única que sabe _"trucos"_ eres tu, así que guárdate tus palabras -es como si de repente hubiese palidecido ante mis palabras- puedes decir lo que quieras de mi, total las personas que me importan saben que son mentiras, pero no te metas con ese pequeño.

- Tea -Yugi se acerca a su lado para mirarla de frente, aunque en otra situación resultaría bastante divertido dada la diferencia de estatura- únicamente queríamos saber por qué actuabas tan extraña, ¿por qué llevas esa doble vida?

- Te lo diré sólo para que dejes de molestar, hace mucho tiempo descubrí que cuando un hombre te desea da todo para obtenerte -se aleja de donde estaba y camina en dirección a los espejos comenzando a arreglar su cabello mientras se mira hablando como si fuese de lo mas común lo que dice- siempre supe que era atractiva, así que ¿por qué no aprovecharlo a mi favor?

- Pero eso que dices no es correcto -Yugi trata de que deje de acicalarse y lo mire de frente, estoy seguro que espera ver en su mirada que lo que está diciendo no lo piensa realmente- además tu tienes todo lo que pides, tus padres te complacen cada uno de tus caprichos.

- Es lo que les hice creer a ustedes, mi padre es un hombre sumamente tacaño conmigo y ahora todo su dinero se lo gasta en la estúpida de su amante de turno, sin olvidar a mi madre a quien llena de obsequios, seguro producto de la culpa -no pensé que ella supiera lo de su padre, pobre debe haberse sentido muy lastimada al entrarse, eso quizás fue lo que gatilló su extraño comportamiento actual- solo ahora que lo chantajeo para mantenerle el secreto ha soltado algo de dinero, pero aún así no me alcanza para mantener mis lujos, lucir bien para llamar la atención de Kaiba es realmente costoso, no me miren así como sintiendo lástima por mi, ya que no me interesa lo que ustedes puedan opinar sobre mi persona.

- No somos quienes para juzgarte, pero tendrás que hablar con ellos Tea -definitivamente no le agrada que le hable, pero ni modo- si lo que se dijo hoy, por algún motivo llegara a oídos de tus padres estoy seguro les afectará.

- Piénsalo bien amiga -Yugi trata de tomar su hombro en señal de apoyo pero enseguida lo rechaza con un golpe de su mano.

- Además, tu padre dio testimonio en mi petición de emancipación -nuevamente nos mira con aire de superioridad- no se si sabes que lo que dijo no me ayuda en nada.

- ¿Por qué le hablaste Tea?, era un secreto -lo mismo me preguntaba yo, pero debió habérsele salido en alguna conversación ya que les pedí no comentar con nadie este asunto- sabes que a el no le agrada Jono.

- Por lo mismo, sabía que hablaría pestes de ti -como si estuviésemos sincronizados con Yugi lanzamos una muda exclamación de asombro- si yo tengo que soportar a mis padres tú también.

- Realmente eres una persona muy egoísta -creo que Yugi ya no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decirle aquello.

- Habla con tus padres, los abogados de Seto ya deben estar preparando la forma de contrarrestar sus palabras y cuando acabe todo, ese proceso será público -abre los ojos a más no poder, pareciera que esta actitud la ha copiado de mi amigo Yugi- antes que se enteren por otros medios es mejor que tú se los digas.

- Convéncelo de que no haga nada, para eso eres su _"prometido"_ -dice en un tono mezcla de sarcasmo y orden, pensé que estaría mucho mas tiempo preocupada por lo que sus padres puedan enterarse y no escasos segundos- estoy segura que conoces algún truco para hacerlo o no habrías pasado de ser una simple aventura.

- Yo no tengo poder de decisión sobre el proceso legal -trato de obviar el comentario acerca de convencer a mi neko- todo está a cargo de mi tutor legal -cuando se presentó la petición el señor Roland me sugirió que cediera todas las decisiones a el, así yo no me tendría que preocupar- además prometí a Seto no inmiscuirme en las decisiones.

- ¡Claro!, cuando te pido ayuda la niegas -su rostro luce bastante enfadado, aunque me gustaría que todo lo que se supo hoy no saliera de este lugar, no puedo evitar que se presente el descargo- lo único que desean es juzgar mis actos.

- Te lo repito Tea, no estamos aquí para juzgarte -solamente mira hacia otro lado no haciendo caso a mis palabras, realmente ella no desea nuestro apoyo, tomo del brazo a Yugi para marcharnos del lugar, no sin antes decirle algunas palabras- si en algún momento nos necesitas estaremos a tu lado -sin mas salimos de aquel baño, fue verdaderamente una suerte que ninguna chica entrara mientras hablábamos.

- No se por qué se comporta de ese modo Jono -me dice un preocupado Yugi, realmente ninguno conocía ese lado de nuestra amiga- creo que será mejor esperar a que ella se nos acerque.

- Lo mismo opino -cuando silenciosamente vamos hacia el salón veo a mi neko salir del mismo- ve con Yami que enseguida los alcanzamos.

- ¿Todo bien cachorro? -en cuanto me acerco lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, por lo visto no fue provechosa la conversación con esa odiosa muchacha- ven, vamos a la azotea, allí podremos conversar.

- No desea nuestra ayuda -me dejo llevar por mi neko que toma de forma tan delicada mi mano para guiarme hasta nuestro _"refugio"_, lo miro y luce algo divertido, con mi mochila en su hombro y en la otra mano su inseparable maletín- deja que cargue eso de seguro mis libros pesan.

- Estoy bien no pesan demasiado, además todos los chicos cargan los libros de sus novias -me mira con su rostro enrojecido de enfado y me da un golpe en el hombro, pero sirve para que deje de preocuparse por el destino de esa idiota- no hagas esa carita o me lanzaré encima de ti sin importarme estar en el pasillo.

- Entonces apresurémonos -tiro de su mano para subir corriendo los pocos escalones que nos separan del lugar y en cuanto llegamos mi neko pone el seguro en la puerta de acceso y me roba un delicioso beso que no me niego a corresponder para luego recargar mi rostro sobre su hombro- Tea mas parecía enfadada que otra cosa.

- No debes preocuparte por ella -su voz suena algo triste, estoy seguro que alguna estupidez debe haberle dicho, pero como siempre mi cachorro no dirá nada, sabe que no soporto que alguien dañe a mis seres queridos y siempre tomo venganza por ellos- ella eligió vivir de este modo, ven olvídate de todo un momento y siéntate junto a mi.

- Creo que tienes razón, no sabes cuanto me encanta este lugar -sobre todo cuando podemos compartir tranquilamente con mi neko sin que nadie nos incomode- no me dijiste como conseguiste que te permitieran utilizar la azotea.

- Un gran donativo nunca hace mal -eso si que con todo el dinero que di muy bien me pude haber comprado uno de los edificios, pero debía asegurarme que ninguna persona tuviera acceso a ésta o las otras azoteas de las edificaciones que componen el campus y así nadie nos pueda ver- así pudimos arreglar este modesto sector para sentarnos.

- Ya me doy cuenta -nada tiene de _"modesta"_ la azotea luego de que mi neko encargó fuese acondicionada para que en ella pudiésemos descansar cómodamente durante nuestras diarias escapadas durante los recesos, el lugar antes vacío ahora luce casi como una terraza de esos hoteles de lujo con una carpa de un estilo árabe, un grupo de acogedores cojines regados por el piso, un gran y confortable sofá en el cual me encanta estar abrazado con mi neko, junto a este una pequeña mesita, que últimamente debido a que mi apetito ha ido en aumento siempre está repleta de cosas deliciosas, nunca me imaginé que incluso estando en el instituto me sintiese tan a gusto, pero quien no lo estaría si aparte de estar con la persona que amas abrazados casi conformando un solo cuerpo puedes disfrutar de el cálido ambiente que una chimenea encendida emite, sigo preguntándome cómo fue que pudieron hacer para instalar dicho artefacto en este lugar, además que lo hicieron en una sola tarde.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas cachorro? -veo que mira tan concentrado todo el lugar, es extraño que permanezca mucho tiempo en silencio- ¿aún te preocupa la suerte de la cotorra?

- No, bueno si, pero no pensaba en ello, solamente me preguntaba ¿cómo lograste traer esta chimenea hasta la azotea? -tal parece como si desde siempre hubiese estado instalada en este lugar, incluso se camufla con los tubos del aire acondicionado- es bastante grande cómo para que la subieran hasta aquí, debe pesar bastante.

- Utilizaron una grúa, de esas que sirven para construir edificios -sus ojos lucen tan lindos demostrando lo asombrado que está- dime ¿quedó todo como lo imaginabas?

- Definitivamente con esto aprendí que no te puedo hacer siquiera un pequeño comentario -un día viendo televisión le comenté que me había gustado una terraza que había en la azotea de un hotel y mi neko que no puede soportar el no cumplir con alguno de mis deseos la hizo copiar de forma exacta- ¿sabes bien que no necesitas darme nada?

- Claro que lo se, por eso mismo te daré siempre todo lo que me pidas -el simple hecho de ver sus ojitos felices son el mejor pago que pueda tener en esta vida- además tu nunca exiges nada, todo te lo doy porque yo así lo deseo.

- Lo se amor -le doy un pequeño beso antes de volver a hablar- pero lo que ahora yo deseo es probar que tan cómodo es este sofá -me recuesto en el atrayendo a mi neko sobre mi para estar el resto del tiempo del que disponemos besándonos- ¿te gustaría bautizar nuestro_"nido de amor"_?

- Sé que lo dices en broma, pero te tomaré la palabra -sin dejarlo reaccionar me acomodo mejor en medio de sus piernas y comienzo a besarlo de una forma mucho mas osada que la anterior toda la piel que está a simple vista- es tan difícil no tomarte y hacerte el amor en estos momentos.

- Siempre te lo digo, nadie te impide hacerlo -con algo de dificultad le quito la gabardina junto con la chaqueta del uniforme y abro los primeros botones de su camisa- eres el novio mas guapo que he tenido.

- Soy el único que has tenido, ¡y que tendrás! -me pongo de rodillas y lo haga levantarse para ahora ser yo quien le quite la chaqueta para tener un mejor acceso a su delicioso cuello, sin remordimientos lo beso y muerdo para dejarle una muy notoria marca a lo que mi cachorro solo gime suavemente- te gusta provocarme con tus gemidos, eres un cachorro muy travieso -en medio del beso que le he robado lo siento reír, sabiendo que esta simple frase es el inicio de algo muy bueno para ambos- ¿por qué no vamos a nuestra casa?

- ¿No me digas que ya deseas saltarte las clases? -sé que ha estado con mucho trabajo, pero no pensé que se animara a escaparse para descansar en casa- ven, descansa aquí -me muevo para que busque una mejor posición, es decir recargando su cabeza en mi regazo- te despertaré cuando el timbre suene.

- ¿Quién dijo que lo que deseo es dormir? -me siento a su lado, por un momento lamentando el abandonar su cálido regazo, pero por otro, pensando en lo ingenuo que puede llegar a ser mi cachorro, una de las tantas cosas que amo en el- quiero que vayamos a casa para poder hacerte el amor.

- Realmente soy muy tonto -me lanzo sobre su cuello para comenzar a llenarlo de besos, mi neko solo me atrae mas a el para que me siente en sus piernas, sin que me lo impida hago que nuestras pelvis se froten por sobre la ropa proporcionándonos un agradable y erótico masaje- pero…aquí tenemos un cómodo lugar, no es necesario ir tan lejos para amarnos.

- Este sitio no es adecuado para ti mi amor, tu necesitas ser tratado con respeto -mi cachorro merece ser consentido y adorado como el ángel que es, ya una vez perdí el control en el salón de karaoke y no pienso volver a faltarle el respeto haciendo el amor en un lugar no apropiado, me mira no comprendiendo del todo mis palabras, así que robándole un casto beso trato de explicarme- no me sentiría a gusto forzándote a hacer el amor en este lugar como si fueses un cualquiera.

- ¡Haaaaaaa, Seto!, eres tan lindo y respetuoso conmigo -ni siquiera lo dejo replicar y nuevamente ataco sus labios de forma salvaje, ante mis caricias y besos no creo que mi neko pueda soportar mucho tiempo sin dejarse llevar por lo que siente- lo menos que en estos momentos deseo es que me respetes.

- Eres toda una tentación cachorro -no puedo negar que la sonrisa coqueta que en estos momentos mi cachorro tiene en su rostro no ha enviado mi razonamientos de regreso a Kaiba Corp., así que sin mas me abalanzo sobre el, cual lobo al pequeño corderito atrapo sus labios para besarlos con toda la pasión que me es posible, sin mas, trato de ganarle a mi novio la batalla por ver quien de los dos es el que primero será despojado de la odiosa ropa, en ese campo tengo mas ventaja que el, ya que los botones de mi camisa son una barrera, sobre todo para mi cachorro ya que con la prisa sus manos se comportan algo torpes.

Definitivamente esta vez no voy a poder contenerme y le haré el amor en este mismo lugar, siento un escalofrío delicioso recorrer mi columna vertebral al percibir el contacto de los labios de Jono sobre mi piel, no se en qué momento me despojó de mi camisa sin percatarme de ello, tal vez al estar tan absorto en mis cavilaciones no reparé en que mi travieso novio me desnudó de la cintura hacia arriba, aunque el poder tocar su piel bajo la camiseta que acostumbra llevar me desconcentra totalmente, ya extrañaba poder estar así de íntimamente con el, con todo el trabajo pendiente que tengo hace días que no hacemos el amor, pero tal parece que esta vez tampoco podrá ser posible pues mi teléfono no deja de sonar.

- Será mejor que respondas de una vez neko -este me parece un déjá vu, estiro mi mano para poder tomar el aparatejo que está sobre la mesa y entregárselo a Seto- quien sea debe llamar por algo importante como para interrumpir cuando supuestamente estamos en clases.

- Más le vale a la persona que llama que así sea -miro el número y no sé para qué me llama este hombre si ya no tenemos ningún asunto que resolver- _¿qué deseas Pegasus?_ -mi cachorro permanece casi sin moverse para no hacer algún ruido, así que para que pueda oír coloco el altavoz- _habla pronto que estoy ocupado._

- _No soy Max, es decir no soy Pegasus, soy Duke Deabling, no vayas a cortar_ -¿Deabling?, ¿qué querrá hablar con mi neko ese tonto del dado? -la voz de ese tipo suena algo nerviosa, bastante extraña en el- _traté de llamar a tu empresa pero me dijeron que no estabas allí._

- _Estoy ocupado, ¿por qué llamas tú y no él?_ -mi cachorro me pasa la camisa que el mismo había dejado a un lado para que me vista, así que por lo visto la integridad de mi novio está a salvo por hoy- _habla pronto_ -no quiero que este tipo salga con alguna tontería como su patético intento de flirteo de hoy por la mañana_- pero, si es sobre algún negocio que quieras plantear pide una cita como todo el mundo._

- _Kaiba, Max no sabe que te estoy llamando, necesito hablar algo importante_ -el rostro de Seto luce igual de sorprendido con sus palabras que yo- _seré breve, es sobre el trato que hicieron ustedes hoy en la mañana._

- _Tú no tienes nada que ver en ello_ -no se para que habla, tal vez no está satisfecho con la cantidad que convenimos- _así que voy a cortar, como te dije ese asunto no te incumbe y si desean mas dinero, lo que le di a Pegasus es mucho mas del valor de mercado, confórmate._

- _No es problema de más o menos dinero, todo lo contrario_ -¿este tipo siempre será tan enredado cuando habla de negocios?, pobre de quienes deban tratar con el- _necesito saber, ¿estarías dispuesto a anular el trato?_

- ¡¿Anularlo?! -sin darme cuenta abrí mi bocota, ahora es mas que seguro que mi neko se enfade por haber dado a conocer mi presencia.

- _¡¿Quién habló?!_ -era obvio que mi voz tan poco sutil, por no decir nada elegante no puede ser confundida con la de mi neko que resulta ser tan pausada y fina.

- _Déjate de preguntas y solo dime ¿a qué viene tu interés en saber si yo anularía el negocio?_ -mi pobre cachorro luce totalmente sonrojado por su espontánea pregunta, aún cubre su hermosa boca con sus manos como si desease impedir que algún nuevo comentario saliese de ella, le doy un suave beso en sus cabellos para que no piense que me he enfadado o algo por el estilo- _¿no se supone que ese dinero será para expandir tu jueguito de dados?_

- _Fue un simple comentario que le hice a Maxi_ -tal parece que su novio tiene los mismos impulsos por complacer a su pareja como mi neko conmigo- _lo que menos deseo es que pierda totalmente "Ilusiones"._

- _Pero…._ -miro el rostro de mi cachorro, luce su típica sonrisa de cuando desea pedirme algo- _¡está bien!, únicamente has que reembolse la cantidad acordada y le enviaré todos los documentos ya anulados._

- _¡Gracias Kaiba!, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco_ -su voz suena bastante sincera- _no me habría perdonado si por mi culpa Max pierde las últimas acciones de su tan amada empresa_ -para que no continuara con la perorata de agradecimientos di por terminada la llamada.

- No me mires así cachorro que no hice nada sorprendente -aunque sigo diciendo que me fascina ser el culpable de sus expresiones de felicidad o asombroso- realmente ese negocio nunca me interesó.

- Eres tan lindo mi neko -me subo a su regazo nuevamente para poder abrazarlo y besarlo como es debido luego de comportarse tan justo como siempre- ¿algún día dejarás que otros te vean como yo lo hago?

- Solo mi familia tiene ese derecho, sabes, aunque me hubiese encantado hacerte el amor, me da gusto que nos interrumpieran -hace esa adorable mueca que significa que no ha comprendido del todo mis palabras- este no es el lugar apropiado para demostrarle a mi prometido la falta que me ha hecho el hacerle el amor estos días.

- Pero aún nos queda tiempo -comienzo a besarlo en el cuello y voy bajando por su torso aprovechando que aún no tiene del todo abrochada su camisa- acaba de sonar el timbre para el receso.

- No me tientes que luego me sentiría terriblemente mal por dejarme llevar -me da un pequeño beso en los labios y sin salirse de su posición me ayuda a arreglar mi ropa- cuando nos cacemos espero poder cumplir todas y cada una de mis fantasías relacionadas con este instituto, te voy a amar en cada rincón de este lugar.

- Y tú que cumplas las mías sobre Kaiba Corp. -me sonríe con ese seductor gesto que acostumbra a hacer que siempre consigue derretirme, le hablo entre beso y beso- también las que tengo sobre la limosina….el helicóptero…..lástima que falte tanto tiempo para eso -me encanta bromear con esto de la boda- apresúrate a terminar la dichosa consola para que puedas poseer mi virginal cuerpo de manera legal ¡jajajajaja!

- El fin de semana en el onsen será una minucia comparado a lo que vendrá ese día -atrapo sus labios y nos besamos algo mas fuerte mientras llevo mis manos hasta sus deliciosas y tentadoras nalgas- voy a follarte hasta que me ruegues un minuto de descanso.

- Me encanta cuando estás en plan de macho -cuando está así de animado comienza a decir palabras soeces, algo totalmente extraño en una persona con su personalidad tan refinada en el diario vivir- me calienta tanto oírte así de directo ¿dime qué más me harás?

- Voy a llenarte de pies a cabeza de mi leche…..vas a terminar oliendo totalmente a mi -en medio de una lluvia de besos ardientes este pequeño cachorro comienza ese delicioso vaivén que tanto me gusta logrando que nuestros miembros poco a poco vayan despertando pidiendo por atención- no sigas o tendremos un gran problema entre manos.

- Eso….eso es precisamente…..lo que deseo -con movimientos rápidos dirijo mis manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón para enseguida buscar su miembro que aún sigue cubierto por la ropa interior logrando sacar un gemido de ambas gargantas, mi neko al sentirse liberado de esa prisión y yo al por fin hacerme de tan magnífico premio- lo que necesito en estos momentos es tener tu _"gran problema"_ entre mis manos, ya que no me lo darás en otro lugar.

- ¿Cómo puedes lucir tan inocente y sensual a la vez? -repito su accionar y siguiendo el ritmo que mi cachorro impone nos satisfacemos, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos y de vez en cuando acallando nuestros gemidos de placer en el mar de besos que nos regalamos terminamos corriéndonos entre la mano del ser amado, llevo mis dedos hasta mi boca para probar su esencia- eres tan delicioso cachorro.

- Tu sabor….es tan adictivo para mi -lamo uno a uno mis dedos y en cuanto he probado cada resto que en ellos había quedado me inclino hasta atrás para poder alcanzar una servilleta para así poder limpiar el torso y miembro de mi neko que una vez limpio guardo cual tesoro- creo que será mejor regresar al salón.

-…. -no digo nada al darme cuenta que no puedo discutir con su decisión, así que en silencio termino de ordenar mi ropa y tomándolo de la mano camino hasta la salida, pero cuando estoy por abrir mi cachorro se detiene.

- Alguien puede vernos juntos -me encantaría poder ir siempre así con el, pero aún no deseo que el resto de los alumnos se enteren de nuestra relación- no quiero que la sorpresa que prometiste para el día de lanzamiento de la consola se arruine, eso sería un traspiés publicitario.

- Veo que tus constantes visitas a la empresa te están volviendo un gran estratega -le doy un beso en la mano para después repetirlo en sus deliciosos labios, debo guardar algo de energía para soportar las miradas que de seguro tendremos sobre nosotros en cuanto estemos en clases- a esta hora ya están en el salón, pero tienes razón, nos vemos.

- Allí estaré -le ordeno su ropa y el cabello para que luzca tan pulcro como siempre, luego de nuestra pequeña despedida no estábamos muy presentables- no mates a nadie mientras llego.

- Solamente si no te demoras más de un minuto en llegar, sabes que es todo lo que puedo soportar a esos inútiles -le revuelvo sus cabellos y le doy un beso en la punta de la nariz- de tu rapidez dependen la integridad de esos seres.

- Mejor no arriesgarme, vamos juntos -me mira algo sorprendido ya que hace pocos segundos no deseaba delatarnos- el que caminemos uno al lado del otro no creo que sea algo muy extraño ¿o no?

- En este lugar ocurren cosas mucho mas sorprendentes que el hecho de que dos supuestos rivales se topen en los pasillos sin llegar a matarse -por suerte para mi, ya todos los alumnos están en los salones, así que el trayecto se hace bastante corto, pero antes de entrar le robo un nuevo beso, para luego abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, en cuanto cierro tras de mi puedo ver que todos nuestros compañeros incluido el profesor de turno nos miran.

- Llegan tarde señores-el aburrido maestro de química nos mira bastante enfadado, aunque eso no es lo mas extraño, sino el que al pasar seamos seguidos por muchos pares de ojos casi como analizando nuestros actos- apresúrense en sentarse y presten atención al problema que…

Ya ni siquiera le presté real atención al tema que vimos en clases, todo lo contrario a Seto que enseguida se pone a escribir, yo estaba mucho mas intrigado con los suaves murmullos que podía oír alrededor mío, realmente espero que pronto la relación que mantenemos con Seto sea noticia antigua y nos dejen de prestar atención, aunque por otro lado me da gusto que por lo menos en nuestro salón podamos comportarnos normalmente sin tener que montar la charada de enemistad para no develar nuestra relación amorosa, además que mantendrá alejadas a todas las fans de mi neko que continuamente lo atosigaban con preguntas sobre su prometido o derechamente declaraciones de amor.

Disimuladamente busco el puesto en donde se debe encontrar mi amiga, pero no sin mucha sorpresa noto que se encuentra vacío, creo que era de esperar que no se encontrara anímicamente bien como para continuar en clases. Lástima que no siempre mis corazonadas sean del todo acertadas, puesto que luego me enteré de que en el receso el chisme acerca de su estilo de vida se convirtió en una noticia por todos sabida, algo que no me sorprendió con lo rápido que circulan las noticias en este instituto, lo que sí me sorprendió fue que no se hablara de mi relación con Seto, bueno según mi amigo Yami mi neko pidió que no se comentara acerca de ello, como siempre nadie en su sano juicio osaría contrariar a mi lindo novio.

El resto de las clases fueron igual de aburridas, excepto que casi a mitad de la penúltima hora fuimos testigos de la aparición de Tea, aunque lucía algo enrojecidos los ojos lo mas llamativo en ella fue su vestimenta, a pesar de llevar puesto el uniforme de reglamento la falda no podría ser considerada como tal por lo corta que le quedaba, la camisa blanca enrollada mostrando su ombligo además de resaltar de sobremanera su escote, aún no puedo creer que luzca mucho más provocativa que incluso mi amiga Mai. Definitivamente este sería el principio del cambio en la vida de mi amiga, de ser una muchacha tímida y bien portada, hoy en día está catalogada en nuestro instituto como una muchacha bastante libertina, sigo pensando que todo es debido a la decepción que tuvo al comprobar la doble vida que llevaba su padre a quien ella siempre había idolatrado, espero que tarde o temprano sepa regresar a la senda que en un principio se había marcado, ser una gran estudiante para luego convertirse en una bailarina clásica o en una abogada de renombre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- El juez a cargo de su caso señor Jono tiene una hija en su instituto -las palabras del señor Roland me regresan a la realidad- así que el comportamiento liberal de la señorita Gardner fue enseguida conocido por el magistrado.

- Es realmente una pena que por sus impulsos mi amiga esté tan enlodada -es algo de todos los días que mas de alguna muchacha le reclame el haber estado con su novio, o que algún admirador se trate de propasar con ella, lo que ha llevado a que más de una discusión y golpe tengamos que lanzar con Yugi y por ello recibamos la mirada de enfado de nuestros novios- tal vez los días de suspensión que le fueron otorgados la hagan recapacitar.

- Definitivamente debieron expulsarla, fueron muy condescendientes con ella -mi cachorro me mira algo enfadado por mis palabras, pero sabe que en el fondo si fueron algo suaves con el castigo- mira que ser sorprendida en plena _"faena"_ con un par de alumnos es un acto extremadamente grave -sin contar la las noticias sobre la intervención que hizo Hacienda investigando la empresa de ese hombre, nunca está de mas ayudar al gobierno a localizar evasores fiscales- creo que le llueve sobre mojado a esas personas.

- ¿Quién habría sospechado que ese señor fuese tan corrupto? -dice el señor Roland, con todo el escándalo mediático que aún continúa de seguro bastó para invalidar su credibilidad- pobre de mi amiga y de su madre.

- Por lo menos ellas tienen dinero suficiente como para vivir cómodamente mientras comienza el juicio -ni siquiera era mi intención que pasara algo como lo que ocurrió cuando solicitamos una auditoría previa a la compra de esa pequeña empresa, únicamente deseaba tener en mis manos el futuro de ese hombre- aunque no creo que a la cotorra le sea suficiente.

- Ayer tratamos nuevamente de hablar con ella, pero aún nos rehúye -al principio pensamos que era por sentirse avergonzada, pero nada más alejado de eso- ahora no nos habla pues nos considera unos aburridos y sosos, según sus propias palabras.

- Déjeme decirle señor Jono que ella es quien se lo pierde -como de costumbre el tono del señor Roland es afable y denota sinceridad- usted es una gran persona que cualquiera desearía tener como amigo.

- Gracias señor Roland, por pensar así de mi -no soy muy bueno para recibir cumplidos y siempre termino avergonzado, sin contar que bastante ruborizado- es usted muy amable al decir eso.

- Es solamente la verdad cachorro -le doy un beso en su cabello y le acaricio la mejilla, realmente luce tan lindo sonrojado- tu eres una persona magnífica, uno en un billón.

- Bueno, ahora que ya les dije la novedad, pues me retiro, aún tengo varios pendientes -hace una leve inclinación y se dispone a marcharse, pero se detiene antes de salir- señor Kaiba, finalmente el dinero que dispuso para el señor Pegasus ha sido depositado en la cuenta de la empresa, ahora sí buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes señor Roland -tal parece que Deabling finalmente terminó por convencer a su novio de la loca idea que tenía- me da gusto que todo regrese a la normalidad.

- Salió bastante cabezotas Pegasus -mira que demorarse casi 4 días para que terminara por aceptar lo que el dado le pedía- aunque también puede que Deabling no supiera convencerlo.

- Tu también eres muy necio cuando quieres -me mira con el ceño fruncido, aunque sé que no está para nada enfadado con mis palabras- aún trato de convencerte para que me dejes leer el dichoso contrato y nada me ha resultado.

- Mejor cambiamos de tema -se sonríe ante mi comentario, pensé que ya no regresaría con la misma petición- ¿cuántas horas tengo hasta que me prives de tu hermosa presencia?

- Con Nobaru iremos por Moki en…. -observo mi reloj para verificar que aún le queda una hora mas en su clase, pero en cuanto miro de regreso a mi neko para responder luce bastante extraño, tiene esa mirada de cuando está celoso por algo- ¿qué te ocurre neko?

- Nada, estoy bien -hace un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza dejándola de lado, algo que lo hace lucir realmente tierno, esperando oír el verdadero motivo de mi actuar con lo que solamente me queda responderle- no me gusta que hables así.

- ¿Así como? -trato de recapitular todas mis palabras tratando de ver en qué momento dije algo inadecuado, de vez en cuando me sale el vocabulario de los _"bajos fondos"_, como lo llama Yami- no recuerdo haber dicho alguna mala palabra.

- Cuando hablas en plural incluyendo a otro que no soy yo en tus frases, no me gusta, siento que cualquiera te puede arrebatar de mi lado, tu sólo eres mío, exclusivamente tú yo podemos hacer un nosotros -sé que es tan idiota lo que he dicho que ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo y ver su enfado por mi estupidez.

- Yo no soy nada sin ti -me acerco hasta su silla y me siento en su regazo para luego recostar mi rostro en su hombro sintiendo el latir de su corazón, son pocas las veces en que sucumbimos a nuestros miedos de perder lo que tenemos el uno con el otro, siento que sus brazos rodean mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el- también me inunda la inseguridad de que alguien mas pueda arrebatarte de mi lado Seto, pero sé que me amas tanto como yo lo hago contigo y nadie podrá cambiar este hecho.

- Perdón por comportarme como un completo idiota -lo hago mirarme para poder perderme en esos hermosos ojitos que me miran resplandecientes de amor, sus ojos jamás han podido ocultar la verdad que en el vive, sé que me ama a pesar de todo mi horrible carácter, espero que el también pueda leer todo el amor que le profeso en los míos- trataré de no ser tan estúpidamente celoso con cosas tan simples.

- Realmente no es algo que me moleste, mientras no lo hagas en público y luego me compenses el mal rato -le hago un guiño para que comprenda a lo que me estoy refiriendo- sabes neko, puede que no sea tan malo perder algunos minutos de trabajo de vez en cuando.

- Definitivamente no es nada malo cachorro…

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Inkan:** en Japón no se firma a mano, si no que se utiliza un cuño o cello, se suele tener varios, dependiendo de donde se va a firmar, de ellos el mas importante es el llamado Jitsuin, en el figuran el nombre completo del propietario, pero no se pueden hacer copias de tus distintos Inkan, está totalmente prohibido.


	38. El pequeño estorbo

**38.- EL PEQUEÑO ESTORBO **

- ¡Cachorro! -lo veía tan concentrado sentado en el suelo junto con un sin número de libros que no quise interrumpirlo y solo me quedé contemplándolo en silencio, pero como no terminaba de percatarse de mi presencia decidí hablarle lo que provocó que diese un salto de la impresión- ¡vaya!, ¿no sabía que también causaba ese efecto en ti?

- ¡SETOOO! -corro hasta la puerta en donde se encuentra recargado luciendo tan sexy y de un solo salto me aferro a su cuello- que bien que llegas temprano, te he extrañado todo el día, las clases sin ti en el salón son realmente insoportables.

- También me hiciste falta hoy -me encanta cuando me salta encima y cruza sus piernas en mi cintura, así me deja acariciarlo libremente mientras nos besamos- pero hoy será el último día que falte a clases.

- ¿En serio? -hace 3 días que no vamos juntos al instituto, todo por culpa de varias juntas que debido al exceso de trabajo con la consola no pueden llevarse a cabo por las tardes- que bien, te extraño demasiado, además todos nuestros compañeros continúan comportándose como si cualquier simple comentario mío fuese ley.

- Bueno todo lo que tu dices es ley amor -por lo menos la tropa de imbéciles que tenemos de compañeros saben el lugar que mi cachorro tiene- no sabes como ansiaba llegar a casa antes de medianoche no me gusta despertarlos tan tarde, mejor dicho, despertar a Moki y que por mi culpa no te duermas temprano.

- Bueno, el peque se enfadó la vez que no le diste las buenas noches y yo no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado -lleno su rostro de besos, cuanto extrañaba tenerlo cerca y solamente para mi, aunque sea unos minutos- ya estoy odiando esa consola que te mantiene alejado de nosotros.

- Pues te informo que mi trabajo ha terminado -camino con el aún en mis brazos y lo dejo caer en la cama para luego ponerme sobre su cuerpo- así que puedo dedicarles todo el tiempo que deseen -me concentro en besar y lamer su cuello mientras mis manos se adentran bajo su ropa y nuestros cuerpos se frotan con insistencia- por el momento puedo consentir a mi travieso cachorrito.

- Me parece maravilloso, pero….-hago que me deje libre antes de que cierto peque nos encuentre en una comprometedora situación, después de todo no deseo que el pobre se traume por nuestra culpa- lástima que en estos momentos no contamos con la privacidad adecuada para ello.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -yo pensaba bautizar por fin esta habitación como es debido, desde hace una semana que estamos abstinentes debido a mi trabajo llegaba muy tarde cómo para hacer que mi cachorro se desvelara aún más al pedirle hacer el amor- sabes que nadie entraría sin tocar antes.

- Moki fue a buscar unos refrescos -la sola mención del chibi en alguna oración es suficiente para que nuestra libido regrese a sus niveles normales- yo también te deseo Seto, pero debemos esperar -le doy un último beso y lo ayudo a ordenar su ropa que con el roce que hacía sobre mi cuerpo está algo fuera de lugar- esta noche seré todo tuyo, así que ten paciencia amor.

- ¿Tanto se me nota la desesperación? -mientras mi hermanito no aparezca tengo tiempo para seguir abrazándolo y probando sus deliciosos labios, algo que por suerte no me niega- debo lucir bastante necesitado de ti.

- Pues, no mas de lo que yo te necesito a ti -con tanto trabajo, además de los exámenes de final de semestre no hemos tenido tiempo para estar íntimamente- es maravilloso que lograras llegar antes de la cena.

- Había llegado mucho antes, pero cuando salía….

- ¡Jono, aquí están los refrescos! -estábamos tan concentrados el uno con el otro que no nos dimos cuenta de la presencia del chibi que luce algo sonrojado y apenado por la interrupción- perdón, pero no sabía que habías llegado Seto, yo….me voy no quiero estorbar.

- Tu jamás serías un estorbo chibi -me salgo del abrazo de mi neko y le hago una seña para que Moki se acerque a nosotros- dime, ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Hace días que tratas de evitar estar junto con nosotros -cada vez que lo llevamos a su colegio ni siquiera se sienta a nuestro lado y se va con Roland en el asiento de adelante, cuando lo invitamos a algún lugar trata de excusarse- habla Mokuba, ¿por qué no quieres estar con nosotros?, ven siéntate para que nos expliques tu extraño comportamiento.

- Yo…no

- Habla Moki -le acaricio el cabello para que se tranquilice, luce algo triste el peque- sabes que puedes confiarnos cualquier cosa a Seto y a mi.

- Yo no quiero que me envíen a un internado como a uno de mis compañeros -de todas las explicaciones que pensé para su comportamiento esta era la que menos me habría imaginado, el pobre peque está absolutamente asustado, pero trata de mantenerse sereno.

- ¿Por qué piensas que haríamos eso? -mi hermanito de vez en cuando me sorprende con alguna de sus extrañas ideas- explícanos todo con calma para que podamos comprenderte.

- Mi compañero de salón me lo dijo -si es el mismo que le dio la cátedra sobre las relaciones de pareja no debe ser nada bueno lo que el peque nos contará- cuando una pareja está enamorada no desean a otras personas cerca, por eso a el lo enviarán a un internado, ahora que su padre se casa nuevamente se desase de Hiori, yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes y que luego me envíen lejos.

- Bueno, puede que eso ocurra en su caso -puede sonar algo fuerte pero ese pequeño es realmente difícil de controlar, ya me imagino todos los desastres que habrá hecho para que tomaran esa decisión- Mokuba, somos una familia y como tal debemos estar juntos.

- Además Moki, tú jamás serías un estorbo en nuestras vidas, eres nuestra alegría -lo abraso y le doy un beso en su alborotado cabello- eres lo mas importante que tenemos en esta vida.

- Pero, Hiori dijo que si su padre se desasía de el, para ti Jono con mayor razón soy una carga, ya que solo soy el hermano de tu novio y no tienes obligación de cuidarme -definitivamente será un alivio cuando ese niño se marche del colegio de Moki, solo le llena la cabeza de tonterías.

- Nunca serías una carga para mi Moki -trato de contener las lagrimas que luchan por salir de solo pensar en todo lo que debió estar sufriendo el peque por las tonterías de ese niño, pero debo comportarme de forma madura y no llorar, tal como lo hace el chibi que a pesar de su tristeza no ha derramado ni una sola lagrima en ningún momento.

- Es una lastima lo de tu amigo -con mi cachorro instintivamente rodeamos a Mokuba en un abrazo mientras le continúo hablando- pero estoy seguro que la decisión de su padre no tiene que ver con su matrimonio, y sobre todo porque eres mi único hermano, no podría apartarte de mi lado jamás.

- Además no podríamos estar alejados de ti por mucho tiempo -mi pobre pequeñín, con razón llevaba varios días extraño, pensaba que estaba algo enfadado por el exceso de trabajo de Seto y que yo me había dedicado a ayudarlo en la empresa y no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos jugando o en clases de idiomas- eres el rayito de luz de esta gran enorme mansión.

- ¿Acaso olvidas todas las llamadas de Jono cuando estuviste en el campamento? -finalmente debí insistir para que mi cachorro hablara con el personal encargado de cuidar de Mokuba y no atosigar al pobre de mi hermano cada hora para saber si se encontraba bien- incluso quería ir a buscarte personalmente.

- Mis amigos se burlaron porque me sobreprotegen demasiado -una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, mientras mi neko habla como si solo yo fuese aprensivo en el cuidado del chibi- según ellos ustedes me consienten demasiado.

- No olvidemos la seguridad que Seto desplegó antes de permitir tu viaje -el pobre peque no sabe que todo el parque en donde estuvo con sus compañeros de salón fue rodeado de agentes encargados de cuidarlo las 24 horas del día- todo eso es porque eres lo mas valioso que tenemos, sobre todo debes recordar algo muy importante -hago que me mire directamente a los ojos para que vea que no hay mentira en mi rostro- si no fuese por ti, nunca habríamos sido una familia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Jono? -me mira con sus ojitos algo rojos por contener las lágrimas y sin comprender del todo mis palabras.

- Pues, porque gracias a ti conocí el lado amable de Seto -el aludido hace como si no nos oyera, algo bastante poco probable al estar los tres aún abrazados- siempre me estabas hablando de lo buen hermano que es, de todo lo que se preocupaba por ti y que a pesar de llegar a veces cansado a casa se daba el tiempo para saber de tu día.

- Y a mi diciendo lo trabajador y esforzado que es mi cachorro -por lo menos ahora mi hermanito luce mas tranquilo- sin olvidar un sinfín de otras cualidades, como que era un gran conocedor de la historia del país y que te ayudaba siempre que podía en tus deberes para que yo solo llegara a relajarme a tu lado.

- ¡VEZ!, tu sin planearlo te encargaste de alimentar nuestro interés mutuo -le doy un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar, pero eso provoca una gran sonrisa en su rostro- así que olvida las tontas ocurrencias de tu ex compañero que nosotros no pensamos alejarnos de tu lado.

- Ni siquiera cuando te cases -me mira con sus ojos completamente abiertos ante mi comentario- ya que por suerte contamos con mucho espacio en esta casa, así que no tendrás excusa para dejarnos solos.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -por suerte finalmente recuperó su buen humor, algo que me tranquiliza- ustedes están locos para eso falta mucho tiempo -baja su mirada nuevamente apenado- realmente lamento haber pensado tantas tonterías, no debí dudar que ustedes me aman.

- Dejemos esos malos pensamientos atrás Moki y mejor dime neko, ¿qué fue lo que te retrasó? -el chibi sale del abrazo en el que aún lo teníamos y se sienta en el suelo para oír- dijiste que hubieses llegado antes pero algo te retrasó.

- Pues… -me mira con su típico rostro de reproche por no hablar enseguida- ya tenemos localizado a tu padre.

- ¡¿De verdad?! -realmente me sorprendió con lo que acaba de decir, por suerte los trámites de mi petición están bastante adelantados como para que el pueda afectarlos, digo, si es que esa llegara a ser su intención- ¿y dónde estaba ese hombre?

- ¿Pensé que se lo había tragado la tierra? -dice el chibi de forma tan espontánea que logra sacar una risa de nuestros labios y se acerca nuevamente hasta mi para abrazarme, esto lo hace cada vez que mi _"antigua familia"_, como el mismo la llama es mencionada- estás algo lento hermano -Seto mira algo serio al pobre Moki, pero realmente si fue mas difícil de encontrar su paradero de lo pensado, incluso con todos los recursos que dispuso mi neko para localizarlo.

- No es mi culpa que los investigadores sean unas tortugas -mi exabrupto ha causado una notoria risa que tratan de ocultar cubriendo sus bocas con las manos, así que continúo hablando como si no los oyera- aunque debieron buscar casi en todo el país y sólo hoy tuvieron resultados.

- Pero, finalmente ¿dónde estaba? -llevo casi un año sin saber de el, espero se encuentre bien y simplemente haya encontrado un clima agradable y por ello su demora en regresar, de seguro debe ser un lugar cálido como a el le gusta- ¿por qué aún no habrá vuelto a la ciudad?

- Lo mismo me pregunto, se encuentra en una pequeña isla al sur del país -mi cachorro solo espera a que le de mas detalles y permanece en silencio- es muy pequeña y mayormente habitada por pescadores.

- No seas antipático Seto y ¿di dónde queda ese lugar? -el chibi es tan o mas curioso que yo y sin querer a salido con una frase que utilizo bastante- perdón, es que no hablas nunca y ya estoy con la curiosidad al máximo.

- No mires así a Moki y habla neko, por fis -Seto permanecía en silencio mirando fijamente al pobre chibi en señal de enfado, finalmente le tomo la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos para acariciar la suya y así se relaje y baje su nivel de enfado- por fis, por fis, por fis dinos.

- ¡Está bien!, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, Mokuba -me hace un saludo militar copiado por mi cachorro y antes de continuar le robo un pequeño beso a mi rubio el cual se sonroja mientras un divertido Moki solo sonríe ante mi actitud- según el informe previo está en una islas pertenecientes a Miyako, luego de salir de Dominó deambuló por diversas ciudades hasta que llegó a Tokio y permaneció alrededor de una semana pero luego perdimos su rastro hasta que apareció en Shimoji y finalmente de allí cruza a Eohu(1), esta isla es bastante pequeña ya que ni siquiera aparece en algunos mapas de la región.

- ¿Así de pequeña es? -pregunta un sorprendido chibi, por lo visto está muy interesado en lo que Seto nos va relatando- nunca pensé que ese señor fuese de los que les gustaría la tranquilidad de una isla.

- Realmente su mundo siempre fue el de las grandes ciudades, pero quien sabe y cambió -aunque estoy mas convencido de que algo extraño debe haber en su comportamiento- uno nunca termina por conocer a los personas, aunque sean tus parientes.

- Según lo que pudieron recolectar en estas horas, está a cargo de la pequeña biblioteca de ese lugar -los ojos de mi cachorro se abren a más no poder del asombro, lo mismo ocurre con Mokuba- además mantiene una relación con la dueña de una tienda del lugar.

- Por lo visto se encuentra bien -espero que por lo menos a esa señora la sepa respetar y no siga de borracho como antes- tal pareciera que es alguien totalmente distinto.

- Lo que más me sorprendió, según lo poco que me pudieron decir, es que ya no bebe -los rostros de mis dos amores son un poema a la incredulidad- por lo visto ha cambiado muchísimo en estos meses de ausencia de la ciudad, luego enviarán un informe mucho mas detallado, aunque no hay nada como comprobar las cosas con nuestros propios ojos ¿no lo crees así cachorro?

- ¿Qué dijiste Seto? -me quedé pensando en la ahora _"vida de sobriedad" _de mi padre y no presté atención a las últimas palabras de mi neko- me distraje pensando en el cambio tan radical que muestra ese señor, sobrio y con un trabajo estable y relacionado con libros, eso si que es algo extraño en el, siempre fue mas amante de los números.

- Pues, decía que ya tengo casi todo preparado para que puedas verlo, bueno, si es que decides hablar con el -aunque permanece en silencio, sé que la idea es de su agrado- así todas las dudas que puedas tener en estos momentos las podrás aclarar en persona.

- Realmente me gustaría hablar con el -pero no se si sea capaz de preguntar acerca de su extraño comportamiento- no se qué hacer, tengo algo de miedo a su reacción al verme allí.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres un cobarde cachorro? -sé que le preocupa que la visita no sea realmente muy agradable, pero es mejor que enfrente a ese sujeto de una vez por todas- no conocía esa faceta tuya ¿dónde está el tercer mejor duelista del mundo?

- ¡Tienes razón! -me pongo de pie totalmente decidido a enfrentar lo que sea, total ¿qué puede ocurrir que sea tan grave?, ¿qué no me de mas mi mesada o me castigue encerrándome en mi habitación sin cenar?- tal parece que haré un viaje al otro extremo del país, será algo divertido, después de todo no conozco el sur.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo Jono? -me pregunta Moki poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito desvalido- por favor.

- El que vengas conmigo es algo que se da por hecho peque -salta hasta mis brazos nuevamente, se ve que está feliz- es obvio que Seto querrá acompañarme ¿acaso piensas que dejaríamos a nuestro chibi solito a días de navidad?

- El viaje en avión es bastante largo -sigo diciendo que Mokuba parece mas hermano de mi cachorro que mío ya que conmigo es efusivo, pero nunca al nivel de desear estar siempre en brazos de mi novio como ahora, ¿no se cómo con lo delgado que es Jono puede ser capaz de sostenerlo en sus brazos?- será mejor que se sienten para que les de el itinerario.

- ¿Por qué mejor no dices que estás celoso de que Jono me tenga cargado? -Seto solamente hace un bufido como si ese comentario no le afectara en lo absoluto, pero estoy casi seguro que en el fondo es cierto lo que Moki descubrió.

- No bromees peque -será mejor bajarlo y atender a lo que mi celoso novio está diciendo, pues ha comenzado a fruncir el ceño poco a poco- y tu mi neko no pongas esa carita -me acerco para susurrarle y el aprovecha para tomarme del brazo acercándome lentamente para casi dejarme sobre sus piernas y así pueda robarme un beso- esta noche te demostraré que solo tu puedes tenerme a mí en tus brazos y cuanto te he extrañado.

- Ya dejen sus arrumacos y sigue hablando del viaje -el pobre chibi está entusiasmado con nuestra salida por lo visto y nosotros besándonos tranquilamente como si estuviésemos solos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando terminé sentado en el regazo de mi neko- vamos Seto cuéntanos todo.

- En avión son cerca de cuatro horas -aunque fuimos interrumpidos por lo menos mi cachorro permaneció en mis piernas, lo que sabe me pone siempre de muy buen humor- la isla no posee aeropuerto, el mas cercano está en Shimoji, de allí iremos por mar -solo me miran prestando total atención y en silencio esperando a que termine- como sabía que aceptarían mi idea, nuestro yate zarpará el próximo lunes y nosotros ese mismo fin de semana.

- ¿Pero si es tan pequeña la isla tendrá un puerto adecuado para ese portaviones que llamas yate? -la vez que estuve en ese crucero terminé perdido y arruinando el paseo por las islas que están frente a la ciudad que mi neko había preparado- ¿no podemos ir en algún ferry o algo por el estilo?

- Son más de dos horas de la isla principal hasta Eohu y no hay transporte público que te lleve -ya sé que a mi cachorro no le gusta ostentar nuestra riqueza, pero será mucho más cómodo viajar en el yate- sobre tu pregunta de ¿por qué no podemos ir en algo mucho mas pequeño y menos llamativo?, en ese lugar no hay un hotel como para que nos pueda hospedar a todo el grupo -me mira no comprendiendo mis palabras, lo mismo que Moki, seguro piensan que me refiero al pequeño equipo de seguridad que siempre está con nosotros- pensé que podríamos pasar las fiestas de fin de año navegando, ya que hay cerca de ese lugar un gran arrecife de coral y una gran comunidad de delfines.

- ¡GENIAL! -el peque salta por toda la habitación hablando acerca de todo lo que planea hacer- voy a sacar muchas fotografías para mostrárselas a mis compañeros de salón, debo hacer una lista con todo lo que llevaré, así no perderé ningún recuerdo.

- También me agrada la idea neko -le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios en agradecimiento, aunque será una verdadera lástima que este año no podré compartir las fiestas con mis amigos ya que todos los años he ido a casa de Yugi, seguro estará bastante triste puesto que el abuelo Moto no podrá viajar a la ciudad- va a ser una gran navidad, pero ¿no crees que exista aunque sea una pequeñita posada para quedarnos?

- Pues, en total viajaremos 22 personas, iremos con el doble del personal de seguridad que nos vigila a diario -veo como comienza a contar mentalmente a las personas de dicho grupo- además de nosotros, durmiendo en el yate causaremos menos revuelo, recuerda que no están acostumbrados a demasiados turistas -cuenta varias veces, ahora incluso utilizando los dedos y al parecer la cifra no le cuadra, sus ojitos se mueven de forma divertida de seguro pensando en quién más nos acompañará- estaremos partiendo luego de salir del instituto, así que mañana le dices a Moto y Atemu para que vayan preparando su equipaje -su sonrisa de felicidad solo puede ser opacada por el resplandor de sus ojitos ante mis palabras, seguro pensaba en cuanto extrañaría al enano en estas fechas- ¿acaso pensabas que no había contado con que ese par nos acompañaría?, si tu siempre has pasado navidad con el enano.

- Eres el mejor novio que alguien pueda tener -esta vez lo beso en los labios espontáneamente, aunque solo superficialmente, pero mi neko no tarda en hacerlo mucho mas profundo enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y atrayéndome mas hacia el- para….Moki…está….lo trauma….

- Por mi no se preocupen -solo sonríe y se dedica a escribir en uno de sus cuadernos que están en el escritorio, no se que tanto anotará, pero luce tan concentrado en ello- iré a mi habitación y terminaré allí mis deberes, los veo mas tarde hermanos.

- Eso quiere decir que tenemos tiempo para nosotros -sin importarme su resistencia inicial comienzo una nueva ronda de besos y caricias que prontamente responde y termina por prender a mi cachorro, sigo diciendo que la mejor posición para esto es cuando tengo a mi cachorro sobre mi regazo- me pones a mil -no dice nada pero ahora es el quien trata de tomar el control de nuestros actos provocando que la temperatura vaya en aumento rápidamente- eres tan delicioso cachorro, te amo Katsuya.

- También te amo Seto -continuamos solamente besándonos y acariciándonos por sobre la ropa, después de todo tenemos toda la noche para profundizar nuestro amor- sabes….estoy ansiando….que llegue pronto el….día de nuestro viaje, ¡Kami!, todo tu….me dejan sin….aliento.

- Yo no estoy….mejor que tu -continuamos nuestros deliciosos besos hasta que el aire como siempre termina por separarnos- sabía que te encantaría la idea de ver a tu padre -lo digo algo sarcásticamente para que haga esa deliciosa mueca de enfado que tanto me fascina- ¿o no es por eso?

- ¿Te gusta verme enojado? -no dice nada, simplemente permanece en silencio besando toda la piel de mi cuello que tiene a su alcance y obviamente dejando mas de alguna marca en el- no se para qué pregunto, ¿te das cuenta que este será nuestro primer viaje familiar?

- Este será el primero de muchos que haremos -debo agradecer que mi auto proclamada suegra no estará en este viaje y solo tendré que soportar a mis _"cuñados"_- conoceremos todos los lugares de interés del país, además que aún no visitamos el rancho que tenemos a las afueras de la ciudad y tampoco la casa de Kyoto.

- ¿Esa casa la adquiriste ahora? -no me gusta introducir en nuestras conversaciones a ese horrible hombre, pero por lo visto mi neko nunca necesita que sea mas explícito para comprenderme- dime ¿es tradicional o moderna?, espero que tradicional, me encantó el lugar donde nos hospedamos en el onsen y estoy seguro que una casa es muchísimo mejor.

- Fue hecha construir por el mismísimo Tokugawa Ieyasu(2) -agradezco que ese maldito de Gozaburo haya adquirido esa propiedad, aunque estoy casi seguro que lo hizo de manera no muy legal, pero me ahorra el tener que buscar un casa de ese estilo para no decepcionar a mi cachorro- creo que fue una especie de boceto de lo que sería el Castillo de Nijo(3), estoy seguro que te encantará.

- Estoy totalmente convencido de ello -una casa tradicional de mas de 4 siglos, no creo que muchas personas tengan tan valiosa oportunidad como es la de conocer un pedazo de la historia de su país- debe ser infinitamente superior al onsen, solo espero no lucir demasiado idiotizado cuando la conozca, dime Seto ¿qué se siente dormir en un lugar con tanta historia?

- No lo sé -los ojitos de mi cachorro demuestran su asombro ante mis palabras- Mokuba no es del tipo _"amante de la historia"_ y tampoco se dio la oportunidad como para que yo viajase solo -además con todos los buitres que rondan a mi cachorro desde que aclaré los sentimientos que tenía hacia el, trataba de no perderlo de mi vista- solo fui una vez cuando me hice cargo de la empresa, aunque ese hombre tampoco visitaba esa casa.

- Sigo diciendo que los millonarios compran cosas y finalmente nunca lo hacen por gusto, sino para poder demostrar que pueden adquirir todo lo que desean -mi neko me mira y solo asiente con la cabeza, sabiendo que no me refiero a el cuando hablo- por lo menos tu no has tenido tiempo para disfrutarla.

- Bueno, ahora que tengo la compañía adecuada podremos escaparnos algún fin de semana -no hay nada como ver a mi cachorro asombrado y contento por pequeñeces y más si soy yo quien puede disfrutar de su felicidad- tendrás que reservar en tu agenda este paseo.

- Sabes, será mejor que deje de estar de holgazán y comience con todos los preparativos para el viaje -me escapo de los brazos de mi neko con algo de dificultad eso si- ya que nos iremos la próxima semana tendremos que adelantar las compras navideñas -por suerte ya tengo preparada la lista con lo que compraremos para cada persona, este año es mas larga ya que incluye al personal de la mansión, y lo mejor es que dispongo de algunos ahorros para hacer buenos regalos, no como antes que la mayor parte de ellos eran solo pequeños detalles- por suerte cuando se trata de la navidad soy bastante organizado.

- Sin olvidar de lo entusiasta que eres en esa fecha -siempre ha sido la persona mas animada con todo lo relacionado con la navidad, solo para poder mirarlo tan alegre cedía a acompañar a Moki a casa del ojón, incluso teniendo que soportar al resto de perdedores, pero todo para poder admirar la felicidad de mi cachorrito- ¿debes tener recuerdos realmente agradables de esa fecha?

- Ya te había dicho que mi vida en Hokaido tuvo momentos muy felices, pocos pero realmente felices -todo el tiempo le hablaba superficialmente a mi neko sin llegar a profundizar demasiado en los recuerdos de mi infancia- la navidad era la época mas especial, además de mi cumpleaños, con mi padre teníamos un ritual secreto.

- ¿Y cuál era ese ritual? -su rostro luce tan luminoso únicamente con evocar esos antiguos recuerdos, lo tomo de la mano para sentarme en la silla de su escritorio y lo atraigo para que ocupe su lugar- dime estoy curioso por saber de el.

- La mañana de navidad luego de que mi madre saliese con Serenity donde su madre -realmente no puedo decir que esa señora se haya comportado conmigo como lo que supuestamente era, por ende jamás me dejó llamarla abuela- mi padre regresaba de donde fuera que había salido temprano y me llevaba a desayunar y de allí todo el día lo dedicaba a mi, era mi día especial en donde me concedía todos mis deseos.

- Es comprensible que con esos recuerdos tan agradables la navidad sea tan especial para ti -es una verdadera lástima que todo eso haya durado escasos 6 años- tu rostro refleja lo hermoso de esos momentos.

- A pesar que mi padre se comportara como tal únicamente mientras vivimos en Hokaido sigo amando esos buenos momentos -no me di cuenta en que momento unas pocas lágrimas escurrieron de mis ojos, solo hasta que el dulce toque de las manos de Seto las secaron me percaté de ello- ahora que te tengo a mi lado, algo que nunca pensé sería posible y que debo confesar desde que me enamoré de ti fue mi deseo navideño, tengo mucho mas motivos para ser feliz en esta fecha.

- Para mi será la primera navidad en la que me sentiré completo -lo abrazo mucho mas fuerte y recargo mi rostro en su hombro para aspirar el delicioso aroma que su cálida piel expele- me siento tan tranquilo teniéndote así en mis brazos.

- Y yo estando en los tuyos -nos besamos muy suavemente como si el simple hecho de profundizarlo pudiese provocar que los labios del otro se rompan por el toque, cuando damos por terminado el beso me decido a hacer lo que hace momentos estoy posponiendo, alejarme del reconfortante calor que Seto me entrega- será mejor que vaya a preparar todo lo que necesitaran los cachorritos, además debo consultar a su veterinario, no sé que puedan necesitar viajando en barco.

- ¿También irán los cachorros? -pensé que las mascotas se quedarían en la ciudad al cuidado del personal de nuestra casa, pero por lo visto saqué una conclusión errónea- ¿por qué no los dejas por último en un hotel de mascotas?

- Bueno, si Moki no desea llevar a Kohi es su decisión, de todas maneras yo llevaré con nosotros a mi pobre Drachen -me mira sabiendo a que me refiero al llamarlo así- no deseo que pase por lo mismo que el fin de semana que estuvimos en el onsen -según Tsuki mi pobre cachorrito no se movió de la puerta de entrada y casi no comió- el pequeñito me extrañó demasiado.

- ¿Cómo no comprenderlo?, si es tan dependiente de tu presencia como lo soy yo -nos costó casi una semana para que por fin dejara de seguir a mi cachorro a todos lados y no llorara cuando nos marchábamos al instituto, ni siquiera el cachorro de Moki lo extrañó tanto como ese dragoncito lo hizo con su amo- no debí pensar siquiera en que se alejara de ti, con mayor razón el ir en nuestro yate resulta mucho mas cómodo.

- Mmmmmm -hago como si estuviese pensando aún que esa idea no fue acertada, ya después mi neko se encargará de que le diga con todas las palabras que su idea fue la mejor y que estaba en lo correcto en utilizar ese transatlántico- dejemos ese tema y mejor dime ¿nos acompañarás con Moki a ir de compras?

- ¿A qué lugar piensan ir? -estoy casi seguro que irán al centro comercial, algo que realmente no me gusta es ir a ese lugar tan atestado de personas, pero con tal de pasar tiempo con ellos me sacrifico- en realidad no importa, por supuesto que los acompaño.

- ¡Que bien!, iré a avisar a Moki, enseguida regreso amor -trato de salir de su regazo pero me lo impide aprisionando mi cintura- ¿qué pasa Seto?

- Solo algo que no te dije sobre ese señor -su rostro demuestra que está un poco asustado por lo que pueda decirle- no es nada grave, solamente que en ese lugar donde vive utiliza otro nombre, también me sorprendí bastante cuando me lo dijeron.

- ¿A qué se deberá aquello?, tal vez le deba dinero a alguien y por eso lo cambió -eso no sería para nada extraño, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba pidiendo prestado a sus amistades, era común que estuviese endeudado, pero siempre de algún modo terminaba pagando lo que debía, eso si que yo debía correr con todos los gastos de nuestra casa pues el no aportaba nada cuando se encontraba en esa situación, tampoco es como si el resto del tiempo aportara mucho- creo que nunca terminaran de sorprenderme sus acciones.

- El cambio de identidad fue lo que demoró dar con su paradero -si no fuese porque los investigadores también utilizaron los recursos de la policía para poder buscarlo abarcando mucho mas territorio yo creo que aún no tendríamos noticias sobre su paradero- como te dije cachorro, el rastro de Yoshiro Jonouchi se perdió en la ciudad de Tokio -su rostro luce lleno de preocupación, aunque trata de mostrarse calmado- pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada.

- ¿He? -mi neko me conoce realmente bien, no puedo ocultarle que estoy algo angustiado por los motivos que llevaron a mi padre a cambiar su identidad.

- Si tu padre tiene algún problema y por ello se está ocultando y cambió incluso su nombre -lo abrazo aún mas y acaricio su cabello como acostumbro a hacer para confortarlo, sé que a pesar de todo el daño que ese hombre le ha hecho sigue queriéndolo por el solo hecho de ser su padre y le preocupa lo que pueda pasar con el- buscaremos la forma de solucionar cualquier embrollo en el que esté involucrado.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso como tu Seto? -tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso en la frente y luego en los labios para luego llenar su rostro de pequeños besos- eres tan maravilloso, soy realmente afortunado por tenerte en mi vida.

- Eso debería decirlo yo -ahora es mi minuto de atacarlo a besos, pero los míos no son tan inocentes como los de mi cachorro y luego de quedarnos sin aire comienzo a recorrer la piel que está expuesta- todo tú eres una droga para mis sentidos.

- Ambos somos unos drogadictos entonces -me dejo hacer por mi neko que en estos momentos se está comportando como si fuese un vampiro succionando mi cuello, ya ni siquiera me preocupan las marcas que sus besos dejarán en el- oye, no me dijiste cuál es el nombre que utiliza ese señor, ¿cómo se hace llamar ahora?

- Katsuo Wheeler -los ojos de mi cachorro demuestran las sorpresa ante el descubrimiento de seguro pensando en la extraña elección- nada común para alguien que intenta pasar desapercibido ¿no?

- Tienes razón -definitivamente es una elección algo llamativa para tratarse de un alias, ya de por si su imagen es bastante poco común en un japonés, tendré que esperar para preguntarle el por qué de ese nombre- bueno, ya hablaré con Katsuo Wheeler cuando lo tenga en frente, ahora será mejor ir en busca del peque para salir de compras.

- Claro, pero déjame hacer una llamada y podremos partir -no creo que a mi cachorro le moleste que las compras las hagamos en forma privada, dudo que el centro comercial ponga muchos reparos para cerrar sus puertas y solo atendernos a nosotros - enseguida los alcanzo.

- No tardes mucho que por hoy ya acabaste el día laboral -de seguro desea dar alguna orden de último minuto en la empresa, aunque dice que está libre de trabajo no hay como despegarlo de el- te esperaremos abajo.

- Claro cachorro -no luce realmente contento con el hecho de que continúe trabajando.

Espero que cuando llegue el momento del encuentro con su padre todo resulte favorablemente para mi cachorro y ese hombre no esté metido en algún problema muy grave y que luego sea muy complicado y demoroso de solucionar, por mi se pudriera en el mismísimo infierno por todo el daño que le ha hecho a mi cachorro, pero Katsuya nunca podría ser feliz viendo la desdicha de su ex familia.

Será mejor dejar los malos pensamientos antes de que me terminen por amargar un gran momento con mis dos amores, hablaré con los ineptos encargados del centro comercial para poder realizar nuestras compras de forma privada, después de todo no creo que les moleste cerrar sus puertas un par de horas para nosotros, nadie con dos dedos de frente se negaría a los deseos de algún integrante de la familia Kaiba, más si somos accionistas mayoritarios del mismo, sólo espero que mi novio no se enfade por las medidas que estoy tomando, para tener una tarde relajada.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Eohu:** lugar inventado por mí para enviar al padre del cachorro, Las Islas Miyako son un grupo de islas pertenecientes a la Prefectura de Okinawa (la más austral del país que comprende una serie de 160 islas pequeñas de las cuales solo 44 están habitadas), la Isla Shimoji es una de las islas habitadas y principales del grupo.

**(2) Tokugawa Ieyasu: **fue el fundador y primer shogun, su clan, el Tokugawa gobernó desde 1600 hasta le Restauración Meiji en 1868. Nació el 31 de enero de 1543 en la provincia de Mikawa bajo el nombre de Marsudaira Takechiyo, murió el 1 de junio de 1616.

**(3) Castillo de Nijo:** su construcción fue terminada en el año 1626 bajo el shogunato de Tokugawa Iemitsu, nieto del Ieyasu, éste había ordenado a los señores feudales que contribuyeran con la construcción del castillo que sería la residencia en Kyoto de los shogunes, durante el shogunato Tokugawa la capital del país fue Edo, pero Kyoto era donde se ubicaba la Corte Imperial. Forma parte de los Monumentos históricos de la antigua Kyoto (que incluye a las ciudades de Kyoto, Uji y Otsu) declarados Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en el año 1994.


	39. Preparativos

**39.- PREPARATIVOS**

- Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto en un centro comercial -miro a mi cachorro que trata de equilibrar los paquetes que trae en sus manos aunque sin mucho éxito debo agregar, compraron tanto que incluso yo tengo las manos ocupadas con varios de sus regalos- esta tarde fue realmente tranquila.

- ¿Y cómo no?, si pediste cerraran el lugar solo para nosotros -aunque eso sirvió para que las compras fuesen un relajante paseo y que mi neko no estuviese de mal humor por el cúmulo de personas a su alrededor observando al grandioso empresario Seto Kaiba comprando como el resto de los mortales, en cuanto entramos nos vienen a ayudar con todas las compras, gracias a Kami, pues realmente pesaban, y eso que solo dimos unos cuantos pasos desde la entrada, mientras Seto nos guía hasta la sala de estar varias de las muchachas del personal se marchan con todo a nuestras habitaciones- me sentí como uno de esos artistas famosos.

- Por suerte pudimos comprar casi todos nuestros regalos -dice Moki lanzándose sobre uno de los sofás en una clara muestra de cansancio, yo solo me siento al lado de Seto y puedo ver que aún trae en sus manos las dos únicas compras que hizo en ese lugar, me encantaría saber que nos compró, lástima que aún quede tanto para navidad, con el chibi no compramos los regalos que nos entregaremos y tampoco el de mi neko, después de todo no podíamos comprarlo estando el receptor con nosotros- para que no me mires como un consumista redomado te digo que también compré algunas cosas que necesitaremos para el viaje.

- Ya me extrañaba que tu con lo cuidadoso que eres con el dinero te hubieses salido de tu autocontrol -mi cachorro tiene casi todo presupuestado para no gastar demasiado, además todo lo que compra lo anota meticulosamente, sé con que intención lo hace, pero ya encontraré el modo de hacerme con esa libretita- saben, yo tengo un pequeño obsequio para cada uno de ustedes -mientras estaban en una tienda mirando artículos para mascotas me pude escapar y así sorprenderlos- estoy seguro que les gustará.

- ¿Qué es Seto? -me extiende una caja alargada forrada en un hermoso papel azul noche y me insta a abrirla, pero prefiero que el chibi nos muestre primero su obsequio- ábrelo tu Moki y luego yo lo haré.

- ¡GAUU!, gracias hermano es hermosa -el peque se ha quedado embelesado con la cámara fotográfica que mi neko le ha dado.

- Espero que al ser una cámara profesional puedas hacer buenas tomas durante el viaje -realmente Seto siempre nos sorprende con algún obsequio- ahora tú cachorro abre tu presente.

- Una nueva billetera, es realmente muy hermosa -es igual a la que utiliza mi neko, de un delicado cuero de cocodrilo de un negro profundo y en una de las esquinas tiene mis iniciales grabadas en una hermosa filigrana de oro- no debiste molestarte ya me habías hecho comprar una nueva hace tiempo.

- Pero aquella no tiene el compartimiento adecuado -le hago una seña para que la abra y por fin pueda apreciar la verdadera sorpresa en su regalo- espero que te agrade.

- ¿Una licencia de conducir? -¿para qué me habrá dado mi neko una licencia de conducir falsa?, aunque debo admitir que en la foto luzco bastante bien- me encantaría poder utilizar esta fotografía cuando saque mi licencia, ¿crees que pueda reutilizar la fotografía?, luzco realmente bien en ella.

- Es una licencia válida, por si lo dudabas, además es de uso internacional -lo veía mirándola fijamente, por suerte leer lo que mi cachorro está pensando a veces me resulta realmente fácil- Roland la gestó para ti y hoy la han entregado.

- ¿Pero cómo?, si ni siquiera di algún examen, ¿no se supone que para que sea internacional debo antes tener una nacional? -hace ese bufido de fastidio que indica que he dicho alguna tontería, pero todas mis preguntas son totalmente normales- no me mires así neko.

- Con los contactos adecuados es posible lograr casi todo -además como si fuese poco, nuestra empresa tiene grandes conexiones con el gobierno, obviamente todo es mucho mas fluido- como tu tutor Roland tiene la atribución para autorizarte a conducir.

- ¡Genial! -el chibi se lanza sobre mi para poder admirar el dichoso documento- vayamos a dar una vuelta y así estrenas tu licencia.

- Pero….yo no….

- Hoy ya es muy tarde -además mi cachorro me prometió toda la noche para nosotros y si nos vamos a dar _"una vuelta"_ estoy seguro se nos hará demasiado tarde- será mejor dejarlo para otro día.

- Entonces mañana tienes que llevarme al colegio -sabe que cuando pone esa carita de cachorrito no puedo negarle nada y de eso ambos hermanos se valen para casi siempre convencerme- tengo que presumirte ante mis compañeros.

- Me parece bien, además será bueno ver como te conduces en el tráfico de la ciudad, aunque lo haces muy bien, ya que tuviste un gran maestro -ya sabía que mi hermanito no dudaría en querer estrenar a mi cachorro como su nuevo conductor y el no se negaría, así que mañana todos podrán apreciar en el instituto cuando llegue como él se lo merece- pero, recuerda Mokuba que mi lugar es el asiento de copiloto.

- Eso ya lo sabía -ellos hablan como si yo no tuviese nada que aportar a la conversación, realmente es como si no estuviesen hablando de mi.

- ¿Acaso yo no tengo nada que opinar? -sus sonrisas algo _"siniestras"_ son toda la respuesta que necesito- pero ¿la limosina se maneja igual que un automóvil?

- ¿Para qué deseas conducir la limosina? -esta vez si que no sé en qué está pensando mi cachorro.

- ¿Entonces en qué automóvil piensas que los llevaré? -mi neko no está muy concentrado al parecer, tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que le prometí para esta noche, de solo pensar en ello creo que un súbito sonrojo me invade.

- En el tuyo, el que Seto te compró para darte las clases -dice el peque en ese tono que las personas acostumbran a utilizar para no demostrar lo obvio de la respuesta- será genial Jono.

- Claro que tiene algunos rayones, pero no tenemos tiempo para que nos envíen otro -mañana por la tarde iremos a la agencia a que mi cachorro elija uno nuevo- por suerte fuiste un gran alumno.

- ¿Tengo algo que opinar en el asunto? -ambos se giran mirándome como si mi pregunta hubiese sido de lo mas absurda y continúan con su conversación.

El resto de la noche y hasta quedarse dormido de lo único que habló Moki fue de lo impaciente que estaba por que amaneciera para que lo llevase a su colegio y así estrenar mi recientemente adquirida licencia, me sentí totalmente bañado por su alegría, estaba tan feliz que incluso le costó dormir, cuando finalmente lo hizo pudimos ir a acostarnos y allí con mi neko tuvimos una grandiosa noche _"estrenando"_ mi antigua habitación, antes ya habíamos estado juntos en ella, un día que con mi neko nos enfadamos, pero en esa oportunidad no pasamos de besos y caricias, bueno y algo de sexo oral, pero esta vez la pasión nos llevó a un nivel desconocido para ambos, tal vez el hecho de que al estar pegada a la de Moki nos preocupaba el que el peque nos escuchara y tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible, oír los jadeos de Seto sobre mi oído, que siempre son mucho mas moderados que los míos me excitaron rápidamente, mientras yo por mi parte mordiendo a mas no poder mi labio, incluso llegué a sangrar un poco lo que hizo que mi exagerado novio intentara llamar al médico una vez se percató de la pequeña herida autoinfligida, por suerte con algunas palabras y uno que otro beso para convencerlo terminó comprendiendo que no era nada de cuidado, algunas veces incluso llegué a morder mi mano tratando de no subir demasiado mi voz, realmente soy muy escandaloso, pero bueno, no es como si a mi novio le molestara, generalmente trata de que mis reacciones lleguen a un punto de descontrol, creo que es una especie de fetiche el que tiene con respecto a mis gemidos.

Todo lo vivido la noche anterior nubló mi razonamiento y no pensé en lo que significaría llegar al instituto en ese espectacular vehículo y heme aquí en el salón de clases, luego de rehuir de varios curiosos en el trayecto, ahora estoy rodeado de varios de nuestros compañeros que me atraparon incluso antes de siquiera dirigirme a mi asiento.

- Nunca había conducido fuera de la mansión -le digo a Yugi que también ha sido testigo de mi llegada- lo que ocurrió es que Moki quiso que lo llevara a su colegio.

- _¿Acaso tienes licencia? _-escucho preguntar a alguien que no puedo distinguir en medio de tantas personas.

- Sí ayer me la dieron -para que entrar en detalles que no vienen para nada al caso- y el peque se empeñó en ser de los primeros pasajeros.

- _Pero muéstrala _-acota alguien- _eres tan afortunado en poder ir libremente a donde desees._

- Dejen esas tonterías y dinos lo más importante ¿es mecánico o automático y que llantas posee? -ese Yami se ha vuelto un completo adicto a todo lo _"moderno"_ como el lo llama.

- _¿Qué se siente conducirlo?, ¿de qué año es?, ¿cuántos kilómetros puede alcanzar en carretera?, ¿de qué color es el interior?, ¿el tapizado es cuero legítimo? -_alrededor de mí solo puedo oír como nuestros compañeros me bombardean con preguntas que no alcanzo a responder siquiera.

_-_ _¿De dónde sacaste esa preciosidad Jonouchi-kun?_ -dice una de las admiradoras de mi neko, tal parece que mi respuesta a todos les ha interesado, ya que de repente el murmullo a mis espaldas ha cesado de momento.

- Es de Seto -ahora las miradas se dirigen a un neko que está cómodamente sentado en su lugar y hasta ahora había permanecido en total silencio leyendo un libro ajeno a todos los comentarios- en el me enseñó a conducir para que no estropeara alguno de los de su colección.

- _Vaya Kaiba-kun ustedes si que tienen estilo, utilizar ese lujoso automóvil y yo que estoy aprendiendo en el vejestorio de mi padre_ -uno de los gorilas del fondo del salón es quien habla con un tono algo triste.

- Realmente el automóvil no es mío, es de Katsuya -hasta yo estoy sorprendido con ese comentario de mi neko- lo compré para el, es un modelo que sé le gustaba hace tiempo.

- Por tu rostro me doy cuenta que ni siquiera tú estabas enterado de eso -la voz de Yugi suena mas como una aseveración que a una pregunta, sin necesidad de mirarme en un espejo sé que luzco mas que impactado por el reciente descubrimiento- siempre nos sorprendes Kaiba-kun.

-_ Eres realmente afortunado Jonouchi-kun al tener un novio que te consiente tanto_ -si pudiese ser posible diría que las chicas de nuestro salón estarían rodeadas de corazones ante el actuar de mi neko.

- _Tendrás que llevarnos en el en cuanto acaben las clases _-ese comentario es el que he venido oyendo desde que bajé del automóvil.

- Dejen el tema y no incomoden mas a mi cachorro -debo ser firme o estos estúpidos seguirán incordiando a mi pobre novio que con su gran corazón tratará de complacer a los ineptos del salón- dedíquense a cosas más importantes y no molesten.

- Bueno, ya oyeron al novio del año -dice la, debo admitir, molesta voz de Tea que permanecía en la entrada del salón- miren que no le agrada cuando su _"amorcito" _es asediado.

- ¡_Cállate Gardner_! -le grita una de sus ahora ex amigas- _deja de estar lanzando hiel, además nadie ha pedido tu opinión._

_-_ Dime Jono ¿qué tuviste que hacerle a Kaiba para que te diese ese regalito? -su voz denota todo el desprecio que siente en estos momentos hacia mi.

_- Hablas de envidiosa al ver lo bien que Kaiba-kun trata a Jonouchi-kun _ -una de las admiradoras de mi neko es quien me defiende.

- No todo el mundo es como tu de interesado -dice Yami entrando en la discusión.

- _Si fuese por recibir algo a cambio del amor que entregas, estoy seguro que Kaiba no tendría con que pagarle a Jono _-dice Hamano el grandulón del salón, mientras algunos asienten con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Sacaste las palabras de mi boca -le digo a ese tipo que aunque lo disimula estoy convencido que siente algo por mi cachorro- veo que varios están de acuerdo en lo que planteas, Katsuya vale muchísimo mas que una miserable persona como tu y jamás haría algo por interés.

- _¿Por qué mejor no te regresas a la esquina que acostumbras frecuentar en el barrio rojo?_ -grita alguien que no identifico desde un costado del salón de clases.

- _Aún es temprano para su turno Lee -_bueno, ahora sé quien habló anteriormente, fue un chico que estaba bastante interesado en Tea, pero luego descubrí que ella lo rechazó por no ser de su _"nivel"_.

-_ Pero aún puede alcanzar a los estibadores del puerto -_dice la que fuera su mejor amiga y la risa general no se hace esperar.

- Ahora todas y todos tratan de congraciarse con el pobretón de Jono cuando antes ni le hablaban -aún continúa hablando casi escupiendo las palabras, sé que lo hace para que me enfade e incomodarme de paso, pero ya me cansé de intentar seguir siendo su amigo y únicamente recibir desprecio y malas palabras, así que ya no le presto atención a los comentarios que acostumbra lanzar diariamente y mientras nuestros compañeros discuten con ella yo me concentro en hablar con mis amigos en cuanto los tres llegamos a nuestros lugares.

- Seto ya encontró a mi padre -le digo a Yugi quien también estaba bastante curioso por saber donde ha estado todo este tiempo- está en una isla en el sur, partiremos a verlo y regresaremos luego de las fiestas, pues mi neko nos invitó a navegar por el archipiélago, luego de que hable con ese señor.

- Que bueno que por lo menos ya haya aparecido -su voz suena algo decepcionada al darse cuenta que no estaremos para navidad.

- Serán unos días muy relajado por lo visto -dice Yami en un tono algo pícaro pensando quizás que cosas- con Yugi los extrañaremos en la cena navideña.

- Yo también voy a extrañar pasar navidad en la tienda -será mejor no apenar mas a mi amigo y darle la buena noticia- así que espero puedan tener todo preparado para el viernes -los ojos de ambos delatan el no comprender mis palabras- sé que son pocos días de aviso, pero apenas ayer nos enteramos de su paradero.

- Por lo visto no han entendido -definitivamente estos dos deben estar compartiendo un mismo cerebro- mi cachorro quiere decir que están invitados a ir con nosotros, después de todo la navidad es para estar en familia.

- ¡Que bien! -dice un exaltado Yugi mientras me abraza- ya estaba pensando que pasaríamos la navidad alejados de ti.

- Yugi….Yugi -Yami jala de la manga de mi amigo para llamar su atención, aunque lo logra luego de un par de tirones- creo que estoy muerto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Yami? -tampoco sé a qué vienen esas palabras de mi amigo.

- Estoy muerto por que si no oí mal, Kaiba acaba de considerarnos parte de su familia -el rostro mezcla de sorpresa y diversión de mis amigos no es algo que a mi neko le esté causando mucha gracia.

- Tal vez no fue buena idea incluirlos después de todo -me dedico nuevamente a mi lectura para no ver el rostro de satisfacción del puercoespín del ex faraón al ya no poder retractarme de mis palabras- definitivamente fue un error.

- Déjense de tonterías, antes que Seto en verdad se arrepienta de invitarlos -es mejor intervenir o esto puede terminar con mis amigos calvos luego que mi neko busque vengarse por tratar de burlarse de el- miren investigué algo sobre el lugar al que iremos.

- Mmmm…..-regreso a mi libro mientras mi cachorro totalmente entusiasmado comienza a explicarles con lujo de detalles el lugar en donde se encuentra su padre y el radical cambio que a simple vista ha sido detectado, eso si, no profundiza en el cambio de identidad de ese sujeto, el par le presta total atención a todo lo que habla, incluso mas de algún curioso permanece atento a la conversación, el simple hecho de ver su rostro tan feliz me demuestra que la idea de compartir con el par de tricolores todo ese tiempo no será un sacrificio tan grande si con ello puedo continuar viéndolo feliz.

Por suerte toda la perorata del grupo fue interrumpida cuando llegó el maestro y gracias a los benditos exámenes que hasta finalizadas las clases recién pudieron regresar al tema del viaje navideño, eso sí que mas de alguno trató de ser invitado, pero con solo un leve levantamiento de ceja pude mantenerlos controlados, debo confesar que también tenía miedo de que trataran de aproximarse a mi cachorro únicamente por interés al saberlo alguien tan importante en mi vida, pero prontamente con el paso de los días fui comprobando que nuestros compañeros continúan comportándose con el del mismo modo que lo hacían antes, lo que sí ha cambiado es que tratan de ser amables conmigo, tal parece que por el simple hecho de estar ligado al carismático Katsuya Jonouchi algo bueno debo tener que ellos no habían visto hasta el momento.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Seto? -me pongo de pie para ir a su lado y abrazarlo mientras le robo un beso, el salón está casi vacío y mi neko aún ni siquiera ordena sus libros- te veía mirar por la ventana y al parecer no te percataste ni siquiera del timbre de salida.

- Solo pensaba en ti -me pongo de pie para robarle un beso antes de que cada uno emprenda su camino- es una pena que hoy tengas clases de idiomas.

- Si, me habría encantado ir a ayudarte -como la señora Fujima estuvo de viaje acompañé a Seto toda la semana pasada- pero los días libres me tendrás por allí, bueno, eso si es que necesitas ayuda.

- Aunque no la necesite me encanta que me acompañes -no hay nada mejor que luego de alguna horrorosa junta ver el rostro sonriente de mi cachorro- tal vez y deba ofrecerte un puesto permanente como mi asistente.

- Por mi feliz -además que en la empresa si trabajo algo, no como el cuidado de Moki que de niñero solamente tengo el título- ya sabes que me gusta ayudarte en lo que sea para aligerar tu trabajo.

- Bueno entonces cuando Roland haya acabado con lo referente a tu emancipación haré que redacte un nuevo contrato -debo eso si, poner muchas mas cláusulas que en el primero, solo esperaré el momento propicio para que lo firme- por el momento podemos seguir como hasta ahora.

- Tenemos un trato señor Kaiba -estiro mi mano para sellar el acuerdo, mi neko solo sonríe y extiende la suya- ahora será mejor marcharnos, te esperaré abajo para llevarte a la empresa.

- Me encantaría -le doy un beso antes de que salga del salón apresuradamente- ¿quién de los dos comienza?

- Yo -por suerte con mi neko ya habíamos ideado un plan para no llamar demasiado la atención cuando Seto se marchara conmigo, sin mas salí corriendo para esperarlo en el estacionamiento.

- ¡Hasta mañana Jono-kun! -me grita Yugi desde la puerta de la entrada tratando de llamar mi atención moviendo exageradamente sus manos en alto, Yami solo hace un pequeño movimiento, por lo visto ya casi se marchaban.

- ¡Hasta mañana Yugi! -de igual modo le respondo, aunque esto resulte en un estruendoso grito debido a la distancia que nos separa.

- Sigues igual de bullicioso cachorro -me dice mi neko sonando para quienes no lo conocen como yo, algo despectivo- pensé que ya te habías marchado o ¿acaso piensas quedarte jugando en los terrenos del instituto?, digo aprovechando la gran cantidad de árboles.

-_ Espero que esta pelea esté buena _ -escucho que alguien dice a nuestro alrededor.

- _Si, yo también, hace tiempo que estos han estado muy calmados_ -vaya parece que después de todo nuestras discusiones servían para entretenerlos_._

- ¿Quizás eres tu neko quien desee jugar entre los arbolitos? -eso sonó algo doble sentido, ya que a veces en casa mientras paseamos por el jardín nos besamos bajo algún árbol- pero ¿qué haces aún en este lugar?, ¿no me digas que tu lujosa limosina se quedó sin combustible?

- Pues no te lo digo -sonrío como se que a mi cachorro le encanta- además yo pregunté primero, y ¿qué haces tan afirmado en ese automóvil?, los cachorros como tu pueden arruinar la pintura con sus cortas patas.

- Deja de decir tonterías idiota -le saco la lengua, sé que es una forma muy infantil de rebatir algo pero es un gesto que enloquece a mi neko- y yo que pensaba ser un buen samaritano y darte un aventón.

-_ Si Kaiba no acepta yo encantado de ir contigo_ -grita Manao, uno de mis supuestos admiradores, el rostro de mi neko demuestra que más le vale a ese pobre no encontrarse con el en un callejón oscuro- _llévame a donde quieras que hasta el infierno te sigo con tal de estar a tu lado._

_-_Será mejor que no repitas eso en voz alta nuevamente -me giro para hablar con el pobre antes que Seto le salte encima para golpearlo- recuerden que mi novio es muy celoso y posesivo.

-_ Me arriesgo a todo por ti_ -pobre chico resultaba bastante simpático, mejor desviar la atención antes que tengamos un alumno menos inscrito en el instituto.

-Y Kaiba ¿qué dices del ofrecimiento? -como nuestro público no puede vernos le hago un guiño y sonrío para que pase el coraje que de seguro tiene.

- Con lo mal que debes conducir ni loco me subo -hago como que me dirijo a la salida dejándolo hablando solo, después de todo los mirones siguen muy cerca, y apropósito de curiosos, ya me las arreglaré con ese tipejo que se le está insinuando a mi cachorro- será mejor llamar a esos inútiles y ver por qué el retraso.

_- _Yo vi llegar a Jonouchi esta mañana y no lo hacía tan mal, señor Kaiba-dice el guardia del instituto, hasta él se ha animado a hablar.

- No seas _"niñita" _neko -tengo la mitad del cuerpo dentro del vehículo y desde allí le insisto- conduzco muy bien, después de todo tuve un grandioso maestro, te reto a que me pruebes.

- Esta bien, aunque solo acepto pues estoy con prisa, pero para que veas que no soy tan injusto -me detengo y camino de regreso hacia donde se encuentra mi cachorro, pero antes de abrir la puerta le hablo a mi cachorro- si conduces bien y si llego sano y salvo, te pagaré por tus servicios de chofer -ante la sonrisa de triunfo de mi novio me subo dejando a varios enfadados por haber aceptado la oferta.

- Trato hecho neko -una vez que ambos subimos nos alejamos rápidamente de las miradas de curiosidad que nos rodeaban.

Esa fue una tarde realmente divertida, estuvimos casi 20 minutos besándonos en el elevador de Kaiba Corp., mi neko definitivamente pagó muy bien por mi servicio, eso sí, por mas que le insistí en que abriera las puertas con su huella no hubo caso que lo hiciera y continuaba deleitándome con sus besos y caricias, así que finalmente tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para estirar mi mano y poder abrir con mi huella, me costó bastante poder llegar al tablero ya que me tenía bien firme atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, aunque en cuanto salimos lo hizo como si nada hubiese pasado allí dentro, lucía realmente pulcro de pies a cabeza, en cambio yo era todo un desastre con mi cabello mas alborotado de lo normal y mi camisa algo desfajada, por suerte ni su secretaria o su asistente se atreverían a hacer algún comentario.

Luego de despedirme de Seto la tarde pasó a estar repleta de estudio, la señora Fujima sí que nos hizo esforzarnos con Moki para recuperar el tiempo perdido a causa de las vacaciones que ella había tomado, aunque también fue muy divertido cuando nos hablaba de su hermosa cuarta luna de miel y lo bien que lo había pasado, me encantaría que con mi neko estuviésemos así de enamorados luego de casi 20 años de matrimonio, tal como ella y su esposo lo están.

Con el paso de los días, mientras más se acercaba la fecha del viaje más estresado me encontraba, pero no todo el nerviosismo era producto de mi pronto encuentro con mi padre, aunque suene extraño, lo que mas me perturbaba era Moki y su larga lista de cosas que decidió llevar, debo agregar que el peque estaba bastante organizado, aunque eso no facilitaba la tarea de preparar su equipaje, el cual tenía listo dos días después del anuncio, pero que volvía a rehacer en cuanto recordaba algún nuevo equipo que estaba seguro le haría falta para fotografiar o filmar todo el viaje. Estoy agotado con todos los preparativos, pobres de esas familias con varios hijos, si yo teniendo que lidiar con el chibi y los cachorritos ya estoy exhausto, además que cuento con toda la ayuda del personal de la mansión, no puedo ni imaginar lo que ellos deben pasar haciéndose cargo de todos los pormenores de un viaje, pero bueno mejor descansar estos minutos que quedan antes de la cena disfrutando de la compañía de mi neko que lee tranquilamente a mi lado, me fascina estar recostado sobre su torso sintiendo su respiración mientras está concentrado en su lectura.

- Estás muy pensativo cachorro ¿algo te preocupa? -supuestamente estaba dormido, pero hace varios minutos que lo veo muy concentrado en jugar con los botones de mi camisa- ¿acaso los inútiles del instituto te han vuelto a insistir en que los lleves en tu automóvil?

- Solo disfrutaba de tu compañía -aunque si me han estado incomodando con sus constantes peticiones, pero son solo tonterías que no merecen que mi neko se preocupe por ellas- me encantan estas siestas, sobre todo por que puedo hacer esto -acerco mi rostro al suyo para robarle pequeños besos que el pronto comienza a profundizar, pero somos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi teléfono.

- No respondas -sé que lo hará de igual modo, pero nunca está de mas tratar de insistir- ¿quién te llama?

- No lo sé, no tengo registrado este número -únicamente puedo ver que aparecen un par de números, lo que según mis conocimientos es debido a que el teléfono es de otro país- tal vez sea Mai.

- _Jono al habla_ -mi neko solo sonríe al oírme responder tal como lo hago cuando estoy en Kaiba Corp.

-_ Hermanito, soy Serenity _-oír la voz de mi hermana después de tantas semanas me ha sorprendido realmente, de un solo salto me siento en la cama, lo que causa la curiosidad de mi neko- _sabes hermano, pensé que me llamarías, pero como no fue así debí hacerlo yo._

- …. -solo le sonrío y trato de levantarme para salir de la habitación y dejarlo hablar tranquilamente, pero me detiene para que permanezca a su lado.

_- Si no lo recuerdas Serenity, tú fuiste quien se enfadó conmigo, así que esperé a que estuvieses mas calmada -_pongo el altavoz para que Seto también pueda escuchar, realmente no tengo nada que ocultarle-_me alegra que llamaras…_

- …. -luce realmente tan feliz por la llamada, ¿no se cómo ésta estúpida habrá conseguido dar con el número de mi cachorro?

_- Sabía que cuando te calmaras podrías reflexionar y pensar mejor en todo lo que ocurrió_ -mi neko solo me mira con algo de confusión en su rostro- _me da gusto oírte luego de tanto tiempo._

- …. -tendré que poner atención a la conversación para saber los reales motivos de la llamada de la arpía menor.

_- Tenías razón hermanito, no debí decir todo lo que dije, este tiempo me ha llevado a reflexionar en lo mal que me comporté contigo _-sabía que Serenity no podría ser esa muchacha que vimos aquel día en casa de Yugi y tarde o temprano reaccionaría.

- _Solo era cuestión de aclarar tus sentimientos -_aunque estaba casi resignado que pasaría mas tiempo antes de que aceptara su error.

-_Por suerte Tea me dio tu número y también me habló de tu noviazgo con Kaiba-san -_se escucha algo triste, tal vez debido a que no lo supo de mis propios labios-_ si no me hubiese comportado como lo hice estoy segura me lo habrías dicho ese día, pero mejor olvidarnos de ese incidente_.

- …-así que fue la cotorra haciendo honor a su estilo la que le dio el número.

- _Sabes, hablar casi diariamente contigo me ha hecho mucha falta hermanito, siempre has sito tan bueno dándome consejo y apoyo en todo momento _-su voz suena tan animada, de seguro es por que le hace feliz hablar conmigo.

_- Aunque creo que exageras, nosotros casi nunca hablábamos _-bueno, solamente cuando yo tenía la oportunidad de comunicarme con ella, miro a Seto quien simplemente permanece en silencio tomando mi mano.

- _Esas son tonterías, lo que quiero decir es que ahora me has hecho falta, sobre todo por que se me hacen necesarios tus consejos ahora que estoy en un nuevo colegio _-vaya así que reflexionó y ha dejado ese donde solo iban niños con dinero- _tenías razón y mi antiguo colegio no me hacía bien._

- ….-como si no pudiese decir que la terminaron echando del anterior y no le quedó mas que cambiarse, sé que algo se trae entre manos, pero aún no puedo sacar conclusiones.

_- Estoy realmente feliz porque estás corrigiendo tu camino Serenity_ -de seguro todo su comportamiento era debido a la presión que sentía al verse rodeada de ese mundo de elite y lujos al que ella no podía acceder, para alguien de su edad debe ser realmente sofocador ese ambiente.

- _Estamos pensando incluso regresar a Dominó, mamá cree que me haría muy bien el cambio de ciudad -_sería realmente grandioso tener a mi hermanita en la misma ciudad después de casi 10 años.

- …-está tan feliz con el solo hecho de pensar en estar junto a la odiosa niña esa.

- _Me encantaría poder vivir contigo, no sabes la ilusión que me hace, incluso ya estamos con mamá preparando todo para estar los tres juntos _-pero, eso significa que ya no estaría todo el tiempo con mi neko, por lo que dice la intensión es que viva con ellas_._

- …-si esa bruja regresa mi cachorro se iría de nuestra casa, no se si podría poder acostumbrarme a vivir en distintos lugares, eso sería realmente horroroso.

- _Bueno….._ -miro a mi neko y no luce muy feliz por la idea de mi hermana, así que lo abrazo y le susurro un, "nada cambiará neko", a lo que el asiente.

- _Mamá no puede venir conmigo por estos momentos y yo quiero irme si es posible luego de fin de año -_tendré que organizar mi vieja casa para cuando ella llegue- _ ya no quiero permanecer aquí._

_- No te preocupes, organizaré todo en la casa de papá, actualmente está deshabitada pero en buen estado, es solo sacudir un poco, te cuidaré hasta que esa señora regrese a la ciudad -_por suerte a pesar de todos sus malas decisiones una de las cosas buenas que hizo mi padre fue arrendar esa casa, está en la calle mas tranquila de todo el sector.

- ¿_Pero?….¿pensé que vivirías con nosotras?_ -ni siquiera estando loco compartiría la misma casa que esa mujer, además yo ya tengo un nuevo hogar al lado de Moki y Seto

- _No Serenity, únicamente te acompañaré hasta que ella se haga cargo de tu cuidado _-mi neko deja ver una pequeña sonrisa, tal parece que estaba algo asustado pensando que los dejaría por irme con mi hermana.

_- ¿Acaso no piensas vivir con tu familia?, yo que pensaba que viviríamos juntos y felices como cuando éramos pequeños -_aunque suene feo mi deber es estar al lado de mi familia.

- _Yo vivo con Seto y Moki, además sabes que no podría estar mucho tiempo al lado de esa señora -_solo escucho un bufido de parte de mi hermana así que simplemente sigo hablándole- _como te dije te acompañaré hasta que ella regrese a la ciudad, luego regresaré a mi casa._

- _Entonces llévame contigo a la mansión Kaiba, después de todo soy tu hermana _-ni siquiera necesito mirar a mi neko para saber que esa idea es totalmente impensada- _no creo que en un lugar tan grande mi presencia sea notada_.

- …..-ahí está el verdadero motivo de su llamada, estas mujeres son unas arpías, estoy seguro que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para meterse en la mansión en cuanto supieron de nuestra relación pensaron en el modo de aprovecharse de mi cachorro.

-_ Yo no puedo, lo siento pero eso sí no es posible _-no quisiera ser muy crudo al darle las razones del por qué no puede venir a vivir aquí.

-_ ¿Cómo que no?, ¡soy tu hermana, tú hermana!, lo único que deseo es que volvamos a ser una familia -_su voz suena tan apenada, como si estuviese apunto de llorar, pero aún así tendré que negarme a su petición.

- … -realmente está montando un gran teatro, estoy seguro que si estuviese frente a mi cachorro y no hablando por teléfono hasta lágrimas estaría derramando para convencerlo.

- _Lo siento Serenity, pero no puedes vivir aquí -_tal vez debo ser completamente sincero con ella para que no insista- _aunque quisiera no es posible, Seto no te soporta, suena frío decirlo, pero es así, no puedo imponerle tu presencia._

_- Por último deja que me quede en la casa de huéspedes -_ahora si está a punto de llorar, pero debo ser totalmente firme- _estoy segura que si le pides a Kaiba-san que me deje vivir con ustedes tarde o temprano cederá, solo debes insistir_

_- …_-sí que está informada acerca de la propiedad, por lo visto han investigado, de seguro Gardner le contó como me comporto con mi cachorro.

- _Ya te dije que no puedo, mira estarán bien en la casa de papá, aunque luego no vivamos juntos puedo visitarte diariamente si lo deseas._

_- Eres un egoísta, no puedo creer que me dejes vivir en esa pocilga mientras tu estás rodeado de lujos _-bueno, hasta allí llegó la paciencia a mi hermanita_- claro, aún no perdonas todo lo que te dije y esta es tu venganza._

_- __Claro que no es nada de eso_ -trato de que comprenda, pero estoy casi seguro, mejor dicho tristemente seguro que solamente llamaba para obtener algo- _yo no te guardo rencor Serenity…..te lo repito si deseas regresar te acompañaré y….._

-_ Solo te estoy pidiendo vivir cómodamente tal como lo haces tu, pero si dices que Kaiba no me soporta, por último puedes hacer que nos compre un departamento para nosotras, algo de nuestro nivel por supuesto _-lo único que puedo hacer es oírla reclamarme casi fuera de si-_ en realidad ni siquiera necesitarías pedirle dinero, ¿acaso no ganaste un concurso?, estoy segura que con ese dinero puedes costear lo que te pido, además de enviarme a un buen colegio ya estoy harta de este mediocre lugar _-definitivamente la personalidad que mostró la vez pasada es la verdadera.

- _Lo siento, ya te dije que no pue…_

- _¡MALDITO MOCOSO! _-si hubiese tenido el teléfono cerca del oído estoy seguro que el grito de esa señora me habría dejado sordo por varios minutos- _siempre arruinando todos mis planes, pero dime ¿qué pensaran las personas cuando sepan como te comportas con tu familia?_

- … -ante la mirada de asombro de mi novio tomo el teléfono para responderle a esa mujer, eso sí, quito el altavoz, no deseo que mi pequeño cachorro escuche las imbecilidades que de seguro esa arpía dirá- _la que se tiene que callar es usted señora._

-_ Señor Kaiba….yo no sabía que_….. -oigo que la maldita mujer continúa hablando pero no le presto atención a lo que dice pues mi cachorro llama mi atención deteniéndome del brazo para hablarme.

_- _Seto, amor -trato de quitarle el teléfono pues no deseo que mi pobre neko termine enfadado por las idioteces que de seguro dirá esa mujer- deja, yo hablo con ella.

- Te insultó cachorro, es mi deber defenderte -le desordeno sus cabellos y deposito un beso en ellos para calmarlo antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme a la puerta- la ocasión anterior no estuve presente cuando te hicieron daño, pero esta vez no se quedará así, debes recordar que nadie lastima a un Kaiba -antes de que mi pobre cachorro tuviese tiempo de decir algo ante mis últimas palabras salgo prontamente de nuestra habitación para poner en su lugar a ese par.

_- Como le digo señor Kaiba _-tal parece que todo este tiempo ha tratando de excusar lo inexcusable- _todo es culpa de ese muchacho siempre…._

- _Lo que quiero es que nunca mas se dirija a él con esas palabras o lo lamentará por el resto de su vida _-le hablo en el mismo tono con que siempre me dirigía a los buitres que conformaban el antiguo directorio de Kaiba Corp.- _si vuelven a tratar de comunicarse con el les haré la vida un infierno, así que haga como hasta ahora, como si Katsuya no existiera._

_- Usted no puede impedir que le hablemos soy su madre_ -¿su madre?, esta mujer si que tiene el descaro de llenarse la boca con esa frase-_ aunque le pese somos la verdadera familia y mi deber es estar…..._

_-¿Familia?, usted no es nada de Katsuya desde que se marchó del país _-la escucho resoplar como si estuviese perdiendo el aire debido al enfado-_ mejor dicho desde que mi cachorro tiene memoria jamás la vio comportarse como su madre, sé que lo único que desea es ver que puede sacar de esta situación, así que no siga en plan de madre preocupada, conozco su forma de actuar y conmigo no funcionará._

_- Si continúa con ese comportamiento jovencito me veré en la obligación de traer conmigo a mi hijo_ -¿acaso creerá que mi cachorro no nos dijo del grandioso acuerdo de divorcio?- _veremos si de algo le servirá su dinero cuando lo aleje de usted, de nada le servirán los trámites de emancipación._

_- Es usted una idiota, sé muy bien que no tiene ningún poder legal sobre el _-ya me suponía que estaban muy bien informadas, con razón trataron de regresar a la vida de mi cachorro solo para sacar algún provecho económico-_ nada de lo que intente le servirá._

_- Mire, ya que es usted un hombre de negocios le propongo un trato _ -aquí viene el chantaje, estas personas de mal vivir siempre piensan que son los mas listos- _a menos que me de una muy buena cantidad hablaré con todos los periodistas que deseen escucharme _-es tan divertido escucharla, es como esos mosquitos a los que uno deja volar libremente hasta que te terminan por cansar y los aplastas sin contemplación- _usted y ese muchacho mal agradecido quedaran por el suelo y también yo….._

- _Si usted hiciera eso la única afectada sería su linda princesita _-el tono de mis palabras demuestran el desprecio que siento hacia este par-_ ya de por si la vida de Katsuya es bastamente conocida debido a que es uno de los mejores duelistas, solo hay pequeños detalles que no han salido, me refiero a su trabajo extra y algunas otras cosas bastante interesantes que mis investigadores han descubierto, pasar una noche arrestadas, ser expulsada su princesita o perder el nuevo empleo que acaba de conseguir será poco con lo que puede ocurrirles si continúan incomodándonos _-por lo visto mis palabras la han dejado sin habla al comprender quien fue el culpable de sus percances-_ ya que parece que nos hemos entendido, será hasta nunca _-solo corto la llamada y me dirijo a la habitación en donde encuentro a un algo triste cachorro_._

- Sabes Seto -lo veo mirarme desde la puerta y por su rostro puedo ver que no ha sido una muy buena conversación, sin mas corro hacia el y me aferro a su cuerpo para así tratar de calmar mi pena- sabía que en cuanto se enteraran de lo nuestro esto pasaría.

- ¿A qué te refieres cachorro? -lo abrazo y le acaricio su cabello para que pueda hablar con tranquilidad- ¿qué es lo que pasaría?

- Se acercarían a mi para obtener algo -mi neko me aleja un poco de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos- aunque traté de pensar que no lo harían, bueno, mejor dicho que Serenity no participaría en ello, de esa señora realmente no me sorprendió, ella siempre ha sido así, solo espero que no hayas accedido a lo que sea que querían.

- No, pero de igual modo ya no nos molestarán nunca mas -de eso me encargaré, jamás volverán a incomodar con sus estupideces a mi cachorro- tal vez con el tiempo esa muchacha comprenda el maravilloso hermano que eres.

- Espero que si, pero de igual modo… -acaricio el rostro de mi neko que aún continúa mirándome con preocupación, de seguro recordando todo lo que pasé ante la anterior decepción que Serenity me provocó- me siento mucho mas relajado sin esa presión de esperar el momento en que trataran de utilizarme para su beneficio económico, aunque sea extraño estoy mejor ahora.

- Lamento tanto que se comporten así contigo -lleno su rostro de pequeños besos de esos que según el le brindo a Moki y que de seguro también utilizaré cuando trate de consolar a nuestros hijos.

- Solo desearía saber si en algún momento tienen realmente un apremio, ¿me dirás si llegaran a necesitarme? -me mira como si no comprendiera a que vienen mis palabras- sé perfectamente que has de tenerlas vigiladas, por eso la demora en contactarse conmigo siendo que Tea se enteró hace bastante de lo nuestro.

- Estaba tratando de que no sufrieras -a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo mi pobre cachorro fue igualmente decepcionado por su supuesta familia- espero que no te enfades por eso.

- Claro que no -le doy un beso muy suave pero a la vez lleno de todo mi amor- tu nunca harías nada para dañarme, pero solo prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo cachorro -esta vez soy yo quien atrapo sus labios para deleitarme con su sublime entrega- aunque no creo que eso llegue a pasar, por lo visto saben muy bien como arreglárselas en la vida.

- Pienso lo mismo, pero mejor cambiamos el tema, no quiero deprimirme -sé que lo que Seto les haya dicho para alejarlas de nuestra vida no debe haber sido nada agradable, pero realmente ya no es algo que me importe demasiado, ahora mas que antes estoy deseoso de ver a ese señor y poner fin a mi antigua vida para comenzar sin fantasmas mi felicidad al lado de mi familia.


	40. Mi bien mas preciado

**40.- MI BIEN MÁS PRECIADO**

- Estoy realmente emocionado Jono por el viaje -desde que llegamos a clases que mi amigo Yugi no deja de mirar su reloj esperando al término de la jornada escolar- será la primera vez en que podamos disfrutar el navegar.

- Si, la vez anterior fue todo menos relajante -mientras nosotros hablamos mi neko continúa trabajando en su laptop, según dijo está viendo lo concerniente a los preparativos publicitarios concernientes al lanzamiento de la consola- en cuanto me libre de la conversación con quien tu sabes dispondremos de todo el tiempo para descansar.

- ¿Estás nervioso por reencontrarlo? -Yugi sabe muy bien como ha sido nuestra relación, así que es de esperar que se preocupe por la reacción que tenga al verme frente a su puerta.

- Realmente no tanto como pensaba, creo que mas bien Moki y sus preparativos me tenían más estresado -ambos reímos, ya que mis amigos fueron testigos de su ansiedad por no olvidar nada y pregonar que las dos maletas que llevaba no le serian suficiente para sus necesidades, ni siquiera se nos unió ese día a jugar con el nuevo juego que Seto nos había regalado- ¿finalmente dónde dejaron su equipaje?

- En los casilleros -dice Yami mientras se acerca hacia nosotros, tal parece que sin darnos cuenta la última clase del día ha finalizado- con todo lo que mi aibou empacó tuvimos que ponerlo a un costado de ellos.

- Debieron permitir que alguno de los chóferes los recogiera hoy por la mañana y también los hubiese traído -los amigos de mi cachorro realmente son personas que tratan de no incomodar a nadie, incluso las veces que mi cachorro ha llevado su automóvil y se ofrece a llevarlos a la tienda antes de ir por Mokuba son muy renuentes a aceptar- así no tendrían que haber hecho todo el recorrido desde la tienda hasta el instituto acarreando sus pertenencias.

- No era necesario Kaiba -Yami, aunque mi neko lo niegue se está convirtiendo un una persona con la que se comporta casi como si fuesen amigos- ya con que nos invitaran hacen suficiente.

- Bueno, será mejor irnos o Moki se enfadará por hacerlo esperar ¡jajajajaja! -mis amigos se ríen igual de alto que yo, ya que el peque nos advirtió a los cuatro que no nos entretuviéramos por el camino.

- Bien, apresurémonos o mi hermanito sacará su lado Kaiba ante nosotros por retrasarnos -tomo mis cosas rápidamente, por lo visto mi cachorro ya tenía su mochila preparada y solamente me esperaban a mi, así que rápidamente nos dirigimos hasta los casilleros- la limosina ya nos debe estar esperando.

- Estoy con la curiosidad de saber como luce en vivo y en directo ese yate(1) -Yugi solo asiente, al comentario de su novio, ya que está algo aproblemado tratando de mover su equipaje, pues por lo visto es bastante pesado incluso siendo ayudado por las pequeñas rueditas le cuesta moverlo y Yami termina por llevárselo.

- Yo también quiero conocerlo bien -por suerte al estar todos juntos no llama mucho la atención que me marche con Seto- la vez que fui conocí la cubierta y la sala de máquinas.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -creo que no debí abrir mi bocota ya que me dio vergüenza contarle a mi amigo que me había perdido aquella vez.

- Mi cachorro se perdió casi media hora -luce tan lindo con su rostro sonrojado, aunque ahora el recuerdo es algo divertido, no puedo olvidar el gran susto que me dio al no poder encontrarlo- eso le pasó por no estar siempre a mi lado.

- Pues esta vez no pienso despegarme de tu lado -en cuanto entramos a la limosina me aferro de su brazo ante las divertidas miradas de nuestros amigos- así que hazte a la idea de que incluso me tendrás así cuando estés comiendo, estaré pegado a ti en todo momento.

- Yo feliz de que jamás te separes de mi -lo aferro todo lo posible a mi lado, gesto que parece ser contagioso ya que el faraón hace lo mismo con su enano que se sonroja como un tomate- aunque esa vez te perdiste por querer buscar a Moki.

- Es que el chibi quería mostrarme su camarote y me quedé admirando el decorado y se me perdió -por suerte mi neko no estaba en esos momentos para verme casi babeando ante la hermosa pintura colgada en la sala de juegos del barco.

- ¿Entonces el yate es tan grande como se mostró en la televisión, ya que incluso te perdiste? -pregunta con curiosidad Yami, según me dijeron vieron en un reportaje algunas imágenes del exterior- nunca pensé en que llegaría a viajar con toda esa clase de lujo que vimos.

- No te olvides Yami que volaremos en un avión privado -en cuanto se supo que el barco de mi neko zarpó comenzaron los rumores del viaje- también estoy curioso en como luce uno por dentro.

- No pensé que un pequeño viaje familiar causara tanto revuelo mediático -hasta hicieron un reportaje especial especulando acerca de en qué exótico lugar la familia Kaiba recibiría el nuevo año, incluso estuvieron llamando a la empresa para ver si podía darles una nota acerca de mis planes de fin de año- definitivamente los periodistas ya no tienen buenos temas noticiosos a los cuales darles cabida.

- Llama la atención ya que nunca, bueno según el reportaje, habías utilizado tu yate Seto -ese reportaje fue bastante completo pues Yami fue quien me contó sobre ese detalle.

- No había tenido ni tiempo ni la oportunidad como para hacerlo -además que ese lugar no me traía buenos recuerdos, allí acostumbraba el maldito de Gozaburo ha encerrarme los veranos a estudiar mientras el disfrutaba de relajarse con sus "_socios"-_ sobre todo que es muy espacioso para solamente dos personas.

- Según lo que vimos es grande hasta para 20 personas -dice un serio Yugi, a lo que Yami y yo asentimos.

Todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto fue muy entretenido al estar los cuatro sumergidos en una agradable conversación mientras nos enfrentamos a un duelo en parejas, me gusta ver así de relajado a mi neko, comportándose relativamente conversador con nuestros amigos, no tengo dudas de que este viaje será realmente entretenido, solo espero que los cachorritos no hayan hecho algún desmán en el trayecto desde la mansión, bueno, mejor dicho que mi pobre Drachen no haya gruñido a quien haya sido el infortunado de traerlo hasta el aeropuerto, cada vez es más reacio a que otras personas lo tomen.

_- _Señor Kaiba, el joven Mokuba y el señor Roland han quedado atrapados en un embotellamiento -en cuanto ponemos un pie fuera de la limosina uno de los guardias nos informa lo ocurrido, el pobre peque debe estar bastante enfadado.

- ¿Por qué no nos informaron ellos? -no habríamos venido tan aprisa sabiendo que mi insistente hermanito no llegaba aún- ¿en dónde están ahora?

- Se encuentran en las cercanías del Palacio de Justicia -claro por eso no nos llamaron ellos mismos, allí la conexión telefónica y computacional es bastante precaria, según dicen para prever algún tipo de hackeo en sus archivos.

- Ese lugar queda a casi una hora de aquí -ni bien termino de hablar veo como del avión de Seto que está a unos cuantos metros de donde nos encontramos, sale corriendo mi ahora no tan pequeño Drachen y en pocos instantes me salta encima, si no hubiese sido por mi neko doy con toda mi humanidad en el suelo- gracias neko.

- Estaremos mas cómodos si esperamos en el salón ejecutivo -así también mi cachorro puede comer algo, ya que debe mantener un dieta rigurosa para fortalecer su organismo, realmente el descuido al que se vio sometido durante su niñez gracias a Ra fue bastante, por suerte aún se puede combatir.

- Lo siento…..señores -el pobre Nobaru está casi sin aire de perseguir a mi pequeñín- se despertó al sentir voces y en cuanto oyó al señor Jono salió huyendo.

- Drachen, ñiño malo, eso no se hace, no te vuelvas a escapar -ni siquiera miro la sonrisa burlona que de seguro debe tener Yami al oírme hablar así, debo parecer bastante bobo hablándole a una mascota- yo sé que el me entiende ¿ven? -ante mis palabras y el asombro de mis amigos tricolores la cabeza de mi cachorrito baja como cuando uno es regañado- mi pequeño dragón es un genio perruno y entiende que hizo mal.

- Tan ocurrente como siempre cachorro -sin soltar su cintura, lugar que atrapé para que no cayera deposito un beso en su mejilla- aunque debo admitir que Drachen es realmente inteligente para el común de las mascotas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -Yami y Yugi no aguantan la carcajada, debiese sentirme ofendido por ser la burla de mis amigos, pero ni modo.

- Ten mas cuidado para la próxima -mientras mi cachorro continúa explicándole a su fugitiva mascota lo malo que es escaparse, hablo en privado con el supuesto encargado de cuidar a las mascotas- si se llega a perder yo…..

- Seto ¿crees que me dejen tener conmigo a Drachen? -no se que tanto habla con Nobaru, pero ya estoy con la curiosidad de conocer ese sector tan exclusivo del aeropuerto- incluso lo llevaré con su bozal.

- Por supuesto que puedes llevarlo, además con la correa será mas que suficiente -con la interrupción ya no pude advertirle lo que ocurriría a este inepto si el pequeño Drachen se extraviara por su culpa, estoy seguro que mi cachorro estaría realmente triste- será mejor esperar en el salón ejecutivo ¿vamos?

- Tal parece que los dos dragones de Jono son muy posesivos -ese Yami siempre tratando de burlarse de mi sobreprotector novio, quien solo continúa caminando llevándome muy aferrado de su mano.

- Por lo menos soy más valiente que cierto faraón de pacotilla que se demoró casi un año para declararse -ese es el talón de Aquiles de Yami, malgastar tanto tiempo de estar al lado del enano por no arriesgarse a perder su amistad- ¿no lo crees así Yugi?

- Ya deja de molestar a Yami, neko -siempre saca a relucir ese tema todo porque sabe que mi amigo responderá afirmativamente- mejor dime ¿para ingresar a ese salón se necesita algún tipo contraseña secreta?

- Solo debes mostrar esta tarjeta, nada mas -por suerte llegar hasta aquí desde el sector de hangares privados es bastantes rápido ya que están conectados por un pasillo que ayuda al anonimato, aunque al estar rodeados de personal de seguridad impide la mirada de curiosos- si desean algo de comer o beber solo deben pedirlo y enseguida se los traerán.

- El mundo de los ricos y famosos es realmente sorprendente -Yami me ha quitado las palabras de la boca.

En cuanto el guardia nos deja entrar, luego de hacer una exagerada reverencia a mi neko debo agregar, el personal de seguridad que nos acompañaba se queda fuera y por fin puedo ver el dichoso salón, realmente no tiene nada que envidiarle a los clubes para caballeros que uno puede ver en televisión, posee varios sectores con cómodos sofás de dos cuerpos junto a un par de acogedoras sillas que rodean a una mesa de centro de estilo moderno, deben haber alrededor de unos 8 grupos de ellos, también hay algunas mesas y sus respectivas sillas cercanas a una gran barra de comida, en el fondo se encuentra un bar y su respectivo bartender, el salón está iluminado por grandes ventanales que permiten ver los aviones aterrizar pero que impiden entrar el sonido, una vez que avanzamos puedo ver que hay una pantalla de plasma donde se muestran videos musicales y frente a la misma una donde se puede apreciar los cambios en las acciones de la bolsa que continuamente varía entre las de varios países, realmente demuestra que en este lugar se reúnen personas dedicadas a los negocios.

- Espero no desentonar demasiado -creo que debí seguir el ejemplo de mis amigos y por lo menos cambiar mi chaqueta del uniforme por otra cosa- ¿me veo muy fuera de lugar?

- Para nada tu luces siempre magnífico -mi cachorro lo dice ya que varias personas posan sus miradas en cuanto entramos al salón, así que como es mi costumbre lo acerco mas a mi para que sepan que este lindo cachorrito tiene dueño- te miran por lo hermoso que eres.

- Bueno tortolitos será mejor buscar un lugar donde sentarnos -Yami toma de la mano a mi amigo adelantándose y los veo caminar hasta el sector mas alejado, tal parece que tampoco le agrada que alguno de los presentes miren demasiado a Yugi.

- Será mejor ir con ellos -veo que se han detenido frente a una persona que no puedo identificar ya que se encuentra sentada de espalda a nosotros- creo que encontraron a alguien conocido.

- Tal vez alguna de estas momias era una antigua amiga del faraón de pacotilla -el rostro de mi cachorro no puede ocultar la risa que le causa mi comentario- cachorro, creo que no es mi día de suerte pues veo a un par de empresarios conocidos, espero que no estén en plan de conversación.

- Esperemos, aunque no olvides que tenemos a Drachen -el mencionado solo eleva su cabeza y camina delante de nosotros con una pose totalmente orgullosa muy al estilo Kaiba- si insisten en conversar podemos hacer que el los aleje.

- Creo que eso tendremos que hacer ya que nos estamos acercando al lugar donde está sentado el presidente del Banco de Domino -por lo menos este señor no es tan parlanchín como alguno de sus acompañantes que por suerte no hacen intento por levantarse y siguen hablando entre ellos.

- Buenas tardes señor Kaiba, es realmente una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí -supuestamente a esta hora debiésemos haber partido, bueno, según el reportaje de la televisión.

- Buenas tardes señor Matsumoto, es un agrado poder saludarlo -no es para nada solo amabilidad, este hombre si es una persona que tiene siempre una buena conversación, por lo menos el resto solo nos saludan con un simple asentamiento de cabeza y continúan concentrados en sus tragos- creo que aún no conoce a mi prometido Katsuya Jonouchi.

- Hiro Matsumoto, a sus órdenes señor Jonouchi -en cuanto nuestras manos se unen en un cordial saludo el pequeño dragón gruñe causando una sonrisa entre los tres.

- Es un placer conocerlo señor Matsumoto -el pobre de mi dragoncito aún está en posición de ataque, es tan celoso, así que no me queda mas que tomarlo en brazos para calmarlo, aunque con lo grande que está toma algo de esfuerzo, ya debe estar casi pesando la mitad de kilos que Moki, sigo diciendo que si hubiese sido entrenado por Seto estoy seguro que no sería tan posesivo.

- Definitivamente todos los elogios que recaen en su persona no han sido exageraciones, estoy seguro joven Kaiba que debe estar pendiente de los buitres que deben rondar constantemente al joven Jonouchi -el rostro de mi neko demuestra que todo lo que este señor dice es acertado.

- Por suerte su pequeño guardián es de gran ayuda -con un leve movimiento de cabeza me da la razón al ver que Drachen tiene posado su cabeza en el pecho de mi cachorro y mira de forma bastante amenazante- bueno, lamentamos dejarlo pero nuestros amigos nos esperan.

- Soy yo quien lamenta haberlos demorado mas de la cuenta, espero que disfruten sus vacaciones -en cuanto nos despedimos y nos dirigimos hacia donde Yami y Yugi se habían detenido dejo en el suelo a mi cachorrito, ya estaba algo cansado con el en brazos, veo a Yami hablar con la persona que menos espere encontrar aquí, así que dejo que Seto se adelante.

- Mi querido sacerdote, que los brazos de Ra cubran de dicha tu día -blablablabla, Ishizu siempre con sus tonterías de las reencarnaciones que solo le sirven para aprovechar de toquetear y estar junto a mi neko ya que incluso luego de saludarlo se sienta a su lado- esta humilde sierva se siente honrada de estar en presencia de los hijos de Ra.

- Es realmente una gran casualidad el habernos encontrarnos en este lugar -a Yami le encanta conversar con ella, sobretodo porque de lo que casi siempre hablan es de su vida en el antiguo Egipto, miro a un lado en busca de Yugi y lo veo relegado de pie en una esquina así que voy con el.

- Creo que ninguno de los dos es de interés para Ishizu -mi amigo solo asiente ante mi comentario, lo veo algo triste al ser excluido de la conversación- ¿por lo menos a ti te saludó?

- Desde que dejé de compartir el cuerpo con Yami soy tan transparente como tu -definitivamente solo tiene buenos modales para ese par que sentados cómodamente hablan de lo mas animado con ella, solo los escucho hablar y hablar de su antigua vida.

- Ven amigo, ninguna sacerdotisa de pacotilla va a relegarnos -lo tomo del brazo ya que no quería avanzar- ninguna momia o palacio va a ser mas interesante para nuestros novios que nosotros.

- Tienes razón amigo, creo que es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar -no se de donde sacó de repente tanto ímpetu Yugi que con una gran sonrisa se acerca a Ishizu- perdón por no haberte saludado Ishizu-san -por su rostro de pocos amigos creo que no le gustó que mi amigo le recordara que es mayor que nosotros.

- Buenas tardes Ishizu -no me acerco mucho a ella ya que mi lindo dragoncito comienza a gruñirle en cuanto pasamos a su lado así que con un leve movimiento de cabeza me voy a sentar en el sofá contiguo a mi neko, pero en cuanto me acomodo y sin siquiera darme cuenta Drachen se suelta de mi mano y va donde Seto y de un salto logra subirse en sus piernas a lo que mi novio responde acariciándolo- no he visto a Odion me gustaría saludarlo, siempre es tan agradable hablar con el.

- Está viendo si podemos tomar otro vuelo para llegar a Tokio, el nuestro debió hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia -trató de tocar a mi dragoncito y si no hubiese sido por sus buenos reflejos se hubiese quedado sin dedos- es algo peligroso este perro, ¿no debiese tener puesto su bozal?

- Drachen se sabe comportar -creo que no solo con mi cachorro es posesivo lo que me resulta realmente agradable en estos momentos, ante el rostro de pocos amigos de mi novio- solo deja que Moki, Jono o yo lo toquemos.

- Si hubiese sabido que a mi querido sacerdote le agradaban las mascotas le habría traído a uno de los descendientes de su antiguo gato Naher (2) -tenía que sacar nuevamente el tema de las vidas pasadas de mi neko.

- ¿Aún hay descendientes? -lo que me faltaba, que Yami ayudara a que Ishizu continuará con su cantaleta- me encantaría poder tener uno.

- En cuanto regrese de Egipto traeré un par conmigo -pobre de mi amigo Yugi que con solo mirar su rostro se ve que no le agrada nada la idea- obviamente uno de ellos será para mi querido sacerdote ya que merece una mascota de estirpe real y no un simple perro.

- ¡OYE!, para tu conocimiento Drachen tiene un magnífico pedigrí aunque no descienda de un cucho egipcio con problemas de calvicie de hace 5000 años -esos gatos son lo mas feos que he visto, no se que tanto interesa si su abuelo comió ratones de las mismísimas pirámides- sobre todo es un cachorro muy inteligente.

- El gato que dices puede ser muy antiguo, pero continúa siendo un gato común, nada acorde para ser la mascota de nuestra familia -el rostro de mi cachorro continuaba igual de enfadado ante el insulto hecho a nuestro Drachen- además no creo que viviera mas de una hora al lado de este dragoncito sin que este pequeño lo devorara -le acaricio la cabeza y el mencionado gruñe hacia Ishizu nuevamente como si reafirmara mis palabra- sobretodo lo mas importante, a mi cachorro no le gustan los gatos, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

- Solo permito cerca de mí a un solo gato -Seto me sonríe ante mi comentario, lo mismo hacen mis amigos al oír mis palabras- y el que tengo es casi tan posesivo como Drachen.

- Insisto en que usted mi querido sacerdote lo debe tener -cuando intenta tocar el brazo de Seto mi dragoncito coloca su pata en ese lugar impidiéndoselo- después de todo Naher fue un regalo de Kizara para usted.

- ¿En serio? -dice un entusiasmado Yami ante la revelación, algo que causa que un gran peso se pose en mi corazón como si estuviese siendo apretado al punto de dejarlo sin latir- no lo recordaba, eso sí cambia todo, ¿no lo crees Kaiba?

- Para nada, les recuerdo que yo no tengo nada que ver con esa supuesta antigua vida de la que tanto les gusta hablar a ustedes -he notado que las veces que el tema Kizara sale a colación mi cachorro se muestra algo enfadado, a veces he pensado que incluso puede sentirse celoso, pero no lo creo ya que esa persona murió hace miles de años supuestamente- ni siquiera me importa esa tal Kizara y sus regalos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kaiba?, ella dio su vida por ti -dice algo enfadado Yami, veo como Seto permanece en silencio ante dichas palabras, así que será mejor dejarlos hablar tranquilos- por ella recibiste el poder de los dragones que tanto amas.

- Tiene razón Yami, deberías aceptar el ofrecimiento de Ishizu -¿cómo podría compararme con ella, sabiendo que sacrificó todo por la persona que amaba?- será mejor que vaya a ver si ya llegaron Moki y Roland, vamos Drachen.

- Bueno está decidido cuando regrese traeré a…..

- ¡No insistan!, si Kaiba-kun no desea aceptar ese gato del demonio no pueden obligarlo -luego de haber permanecido en silencio por fin Yugi habla notándose bastante enfadado, no me muevo y me quedo escuchando a mi amigo- yo ya estoy harto de ese tema y de seguro Jono mucho mas.

- Lo voy a repetir por última vez, todo lo concerniente al antiguo Egipto no me incumbe ni me interesa para nada, no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo -definitivamente tendré que recordarles a este par que ese tema nunca ha sido de mi agrado- lo mas importante, esa tal Kizara no tiene nada que ver conmigo en lo mas mínimo.

- Pero sacerdote usted amaba a Kizara y ella le correspondía por eso le entregó el poder de los dragones blancos a costa de su sacrificio -definitivamente no hay caso con esta mujer, sigue con su cantaleta- ¿acaso esas cartas no son sus más grandes posesiones?

- Esas cartas solo me interesan pues nadie mas las posee -siempre había dicho que eran las más importantes que tenía, pero desde hace un tiempo a esta parte eso ha cambiado- pero la carta mas importante en estos momentos es la que Katsuya creó pensando en mi.

- Pero ninguna carta se podrá igualar a los dragones -Yami continúa insistiendo en su punto, incluso el rostro de Yugi se ve algo molesto por la insistencia de ambos.

- En todo caso, si eso fuese verdad, fue hace miles de años -Yugi se ha puesto de parte de mi neko tratando de hacer comprender al par de cabezas duras- Kaiba ahora solo tiene ojos para Jono y nadie mas, ni mil Kizaras podrán cambiar sus sentimientos.

- Que tengan buen viaje a casa -interrumpo la discusión pues podrían continuar indefinidamente y no tengo ánimos para oírles- saluda a Odion de mi parte y dile por favor, que estaré encantado de que nos reunamos para conversar cuando regrese -por suerte mi voz sonó normal y no demostré que estoy algo triste por todos los comentarios de mi amigo e Ishizu, cuando trato de avanzar me doy cuenta que mi neko me sostiene la mano impidiéndomelo.

- Iré contigo, hay muchos buitres por el camino y ya sabes lo celoso que soy -prefiero dejar a esos dos hablando sobre sus tonterías de vidas pasadas, pero en cuanto me pongo de pie para despedirme Ishizu se me acerca y me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla casi rozando mis labios, craso error, pues el pequeño y celoso Drachen que había permanecido a mi lado subido en el sofá se le lanza encima para separarla de mi y termina tirándola y dejándola sentada en el suelo, solo me quedo mirándola tratando de no reírme, por suerte Yami rápidamente le ayuda a ponerse de pie- ¿estás bien?

- Si, claro -si las miradas mataran el pobre de mi dragoncito en estos momentos estaría en el otro mundo- deberían controlar a ese perro.

- Y tu deberías comportarte adecuadamente -en cuanto nos giramos en dirección a ver a la persona que con voz enfadada ha hablado vemos a un muy sonriente Odion- Faraón Atemu, señor Kaiba, señor Yugi buenas tardes, Jono, ¿cómo han estado?

- Odion, pensé que no te podría saludar -me cuesta algo soltarme de Seto pero en cuanto lo consigo le doy un gran abrazo a mi amigo, como hago con todos mis buenos amigos- ¿cómo van tus asuntos? -le susurro, hace tiempo me confesó que le interesaba Ryou, así que como buen consejero sentimental le animé a que hablara con el- ¿ya está todo encaminado?

- Todo muy bien amigo mío -me olvido de ir en búsqueda de Moki y sigo a mi amigo que me hace un gesto para hablar conmigo en privado.

- Por lo que veo por tu rostro ya hablaste con el -definitivamente no puede ocultar la sonrisa en cuanto piensa en su enamorado- me alegro que todo haya resultado bien para ambos.

- Estamos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda, si no hubiese sido por ti no me habría atrevido a declararme a Ryou -sus mejillas se sonrojan ante la sola mención de su novio- aunque únicamente es algo que solo saben nuestros padres y Marik, ellos están realmente felices por nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no le has contado a Ishizu? -pensé que ella sería la primera en conocer a la persona de la que su hermano se ha enamorado- estoy seguro estará feliz por ustedes.

- Como te has percatado es realmente difícil que separe el pasado de las vidas que tenemos ahora -claro y como supuestamente Ryou era un ladrón de tumbas y ellos los encargados de protegerlas debe ser algo paradójico- por eso se lo hemos ocultado hasta que nos reunamos nuevamente, aunque ahora estamos en distintos países hablamos todos los días, además mi padre me ha encomendado los negocios que tiene en Europa, así que por lo menos nos vemos cada mes, pero en cuanto mi pequeño ladrón termine sus estudios nos iremos a vivir juntos.

- Es realmente genial, no sabes lo grandioso que es despertar con… -siento como mi rostro está completamente rojo ante mi comentario.

- ¿Así que el señor Kaiba por fin se percató que ambos estaban locamente enamorados? -nunca le dije que quien me gustaba era Seto, pero tal parece que mi amigo es bastante perceptivo- me siento feliz por ti, pero creo que será mejor regresar con ellos o tu novio terminará matándome con tantas miradas que me lanza y no quiero dejar viudo a mi ladroncito antes de tiempo, pero no olvides recordarle que te debe cuidar o tendré que hacerle un visita para encaminarlo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -miro hacia donde Seto se encuentra hablando por teléfono y oyendo aún a la muy simpática de Ishizu y veo que su rostro ni siquiera disimula los celos- creo que será lo mejor o Ryou será quien me mate a mi por los daños que recibas.

- Se ve que es bastante celoso -me susurra para que no nos escuchen, ya que casi llegamos hasta donde se encuentran todos, así que solo asiento con la cabeza- trata de no prestarle atención a Ishizu, exclusivamente saca el tema de esa muchacha pues sabe que te incomoda.

- ¿No se suponía que deseabas ir a ver si Mokuba y Roland habían llegado? -en cuanto llega a mi lado lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo a mi cuerpo, no se que tanto hablaba con ese Ishtar, realmente no me gusta estar ajeno a nada que esté relacionado con mi cachorro- será mejor que nos vayamos pues me informaron que ya nos esperan en el hangar.

- Mejor no demorar pues estoy seguro que Moki debe estar ansioso por partir -me despido de Odion con un pequeño abrazo ya que Seto no me deja demasiado movimiento- ¿le puedo decir sobre aquello? -le susurro a mi amigo que asiente ante mi pedido.

- Que tengan un buen viaje -escucho decir a Yami y ver a mi amigo Yugi caminar delante de nosotros y a su novio tratando de alcanzarlo, por lo visto está enfadado por el poco interés que le prestó en cuanto se puso a hablar del pasado.

- Fue una pésima idea el venir a este lugar, deberíamos habernos quedado en el avión -así mi cachorro no habría encontrado a ese egipcio, ¿no sé desde cuándo mi cachorro es tan amigo de ese tipo?- es realmente difícil ser el novio de alguien tan hermoso y carismático como tu.

- No seas celoso neko -le digo en tono juguetón y en cuanto nos encontramos en el largo pasillo camino al hangar atrapo a Seto en una de las paredes y le doy un beso bastante profundo, aunque en cuanto terminamos mi rostro cambia completamente de color ante mi osadía- no tienes que sentir celos de Odion, ya cierto muchacho amante de los anillos antiguos le robó el corazón.

- Extraño gusto -pensé que Marik estaba interesado en el, pero al parecer era solo el medio que utilizó su hermano mayor para despistarnos- antes de irnos quiero aclararte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa Seto? -repentinamente se ha puesto muy serio, hace tiempo no utilizaba este tono de voz conmigo, tal vez sí está pensando en recibir el regalo de Ishizu- ¿es sobre recibir ese gato?

- Sé que cuando hablan de esa tal Kizara a ti….. -trata de salirse de mi abrazo pero lo tomo mucho mas firmemente y hago que eleve su rostro para mirarnos frente a frente- déjame hablar, no tienes por que sentir celos de todas esas tonterías que Ishizu o el faraón hablan, como les dije a ellos, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, yo soy Seto Kaiba no ese sacerdote que tanto pregonan y mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, nunca debes olvidarte de eso.

- Aunque suene tonto, me siento excluido cuando comienzan con eso de las vidas pasadas -eso y el hecho de que siempre saquen a colación el gran sacrificio de esa tal Kizara, estoy seguro que debe haber sido muy hermosa como para que un sacerdote se hubiese enamorado de ella.

- Nadie puede compararse con tu belleza, pues es tanto física como de alma -le robo un suave beso y jugueteo con su nariz como acostumbro de vez en cuando a hacerlo, algo que le agrada bastante- además eso de lo enamorado que estaba ese tal Seth, solamente lo dicen Atemu e Ishizu y no tenemos como comprobar sus dichos -se sonroja tan adorablemente al darse cuenta que nuevamente ha hablado en voz alta- tu eres el único que pudo robarme el corazón y ni mil egipcias cambiarían eso.

- Me hubiese gustado también tener algún antepasado como ese que dicen eras tu -aunque con mi mala suerte seguro habría terminado siendo algún tipo de esclavo- así tendríamos algo en común.

- Yo no, pues es obvio que con solo mirarte me habrías robado el corazón y no habría soportado el verte siendo acosado por todo el maldito antiguo Egipto -nos reímos ante mi notorio tono de celos que incluso en una conversación hipotética sale a relucir- habría terminado condenando a sacrificio a todo quien posara sus ojos en ti.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, me encanta cuando eres así de posesivo -en un rápido movimiento me gira para dejarme apresado entre la pared y su cuerpo y comienza a besarme mucho mas profundamente- me encanta como…..me besas y…

- ¡Ya déjense de arrumacos que estamos atrasados! -la voz del chibi termina por recordarnos el lugar en donde nos encontramos y sin ninguna sutileza me toma del brazo para separarme de mi neko y hacerme caminar rápidamente dejando bastante enfadado a su hermano mayor por ese hecho, definitivamente creo que le pediré a mi neko si o sí ingresar a cierto club aéreo- Seto, ¿qué opinas del mile-high club?

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Cakewalk, así se llama el megayate que se me vino a la mente como propiedad de Kaiba Corp. Si desean ver como es, pues les dejo el link ( /)

**(2) Naher: **significa río en árabe, también lo he visto escrito como "nahr".


	41. La víspera

**42.- KATSUO WHEELER**

- ¿¡Katsuya!? -en cuanto me ve me abraza como si de ello dependiera su vida, casi me deja sin aire de lo aprisionado que me tiene, luego de soltarme, pasados varios minutos, me mira de pies a cabeza con una expresión de cariño que solo me dedicaba de pequeño, por lo visto el tiempo alejado ha hecho que me extrañe un poco- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿pensé que estabas aún en América con tu madre?

- ¿HE?….¿yo? -¿de dónde habrá sacado esa absurda idea?, definitivamente el alcohol atrofia el cerebro de las personas, me tiene realmente impactado toda su actitud, ni siquiera puedo reaccionar a contestarle más que con un simple hola y simplemente me quedo mirándolo estupefacto.

- Como se pasa el tiempo, mira cuanto has crecido, aunque luces algo delgado, creo que no te has estado alimentando como es debido, ¡válgame Dios!, los adolescentes de hoy en día y sus horribles hábitos alimenticios -sigue y sigue hablando, ¿desde cuando le ha preocupado si estoy delgado o no?, estoy seguro que mi rostro de lo asombrado que estoy debe lucir como si frente a mi estuviese viendo a un extraterrestre, bueno, casi, con toda su extraña actitud, bien podría ser un usurpador de cuerpos, de esos que vimos en una película con el chibi hace un par de días, debería fijarme bien, haber si acaso tiene alguna marca delatora, al salir de mi introspección me doy cuenta que aún continúa con su monólogo sobre lo importante de una dieta balanceada.

- Siempre ha estado en Domino desde que usted se marchó -mi pobre cachorro no sabe que responder ante la no solo extraña pregunta, si no también a la tan cariñosa reacción de su padre, las pocas veces que lo vi y por los comentarios de Mokuba y los tricolores también, sé que no es para nada afectuoso, ni siquiera en estado de sobriedad, así que no me quedó mas que intervenir o este hombre continuaría con su discurso y jamás podremos aclarar todo este asunto de su larga ausencia- Katsuya nunca ha salido del país.

- ¿Quién es usted?, usted no es Hotaru Jonouchi -puede lucir igual físicamente a el, pero reconozco a mi padre y este señor es todo lo contrario a él, su extraña preocupación por mi cuidado, algo que nunca antes le importó, además su mirada no luce para nada igual, estos ojos exactos en color a los míos brillan cuando te miran- obviamente son unos hermanos muy parecidos, con razón los investigadores que contrataste se confundieron y nos trajeron hasta aquí -le digo a mi neko que solo asiente, aunque de seguro está algo enfadado por _"la ineptitud de algunas personas, es lamentable que hoy en día no se pueda contratar a individuos realmente calificados, cachorro"_, sip, ya me imagino todo lo que me dirá cuando hable sobre ellos, de lo que también estoy seguro es que no deseo estar presente cuando les recrimine su mal desempeño laboraly las primeras cabezas que vuelen sean la de los encargados de elegir a los investigadores, por suerte, mi neko nunca culpa en primera instancia a los empleados de bajo rango, si no a sus superiores, ya que son ellos quienes dan malas instrucciones.

- Siempre he sabido que eres un muchacho realmente perspicaz, de niño nada pasaba desapercibido ante tus ojos, soy hermano de Hotaru, debo aclarar que gemelos idénticos, para ser mas exactos -el rostro de mi neko luce igual de confundido que el mío, mientras mi tío, vaya me siento extraño al oírme decir esa palabra cuando nunca antes la había utilizado, el solo nos mira algo divertido por nuestra sorpresa- pero, será mejor continuar con la conversación dentro de la casa, vivir en un lugar pequeño no solamente te entrega una vida llena de tranquilidad, sin olvidar las toneladas de aire puro que en la ciudad no es posible encontrar, pero, también tiene sus desventajas con respecto al poco importante ítem de la privacidad -seguramente lo dice por el grupo de personas que se pueden observar tratando de mirar por sobre los hombros del personal de seguridad, apostado a unos cuantos metros que impiden la entrada de algún curioso mientras estamos reunidos con este señor, que ahora nos hace un gesto para que lo sigamos adentro, subimos caminando tras el en completo silencio la escalera que obviamente lleva a la parte superior, que según dijo Seto es su domicilio particular- desde pequeño fuiste un niño realmente inteligente, todo te atraía, siempre debías saber como funcionaba tal o cual cosa, incluso una navidad desarmaste tu camión de juguete para ver como es que lograba moverse, lamentablemente tus investigaciones dejaban siempre algún juguete muerto por el camino -vaya, tal parece que me conoce desde pequeño, y bastante bien, debo agregar- bueno, puede que hayas sido malo reparando cosas, pero en otros ámbitos también eras sobresaliente, con decirte que antes de los cuatro años ya eras capaz de mantener una conversación fluida con un adulto, incluso te encantaba hablar en inglés.

- ¿En serio?, vaya eso sí que me sorprendió, no tenía la menor idea de que sabía un idioma distinto antes de ingresar al colegio -eso de que me gustaba desarmar cosas casi lo había olvidado, al igual que lo de hablar otro idioma, seguro no lo heredé de mi padre que es realmente malo en cualquier idioma, incluso es un desastre con los kanjis.

- Por eso resultaste tan buen alumno de la señora Fujima -si desde pequeño fue estimulado a expresarse en otro idioma, es obvio que tendrá una mejor base para absorber el conocimientos de otras lenguas, la estimulación temprana es lo primordial para un mejor desarrollo- ya tenías la base, solo que lo habías olvidado, por eso te resulta tan fácil aprender.

- ¿Así que eres bueno en inglés? -su sonrisa se amplía de orgullo, creo que se siente así al haber sido él con quien practicaba de pequeño- estoy seguro que eres uno de los mejores de tu clase.

- Está eximido de las clases del instituto, ya que su nivel es el de un angloparlante, lo cual fue acreditado por la Universidad de Tokio -mi cachorro por lo visto no desea, como siempre, presumir de sus logros y como buen novio debo hacerlo por el- miss Fujima es su profesora privada, ahora Katsuya está en clases de alemán y al paso que va pronto comenzará a estudiar francés.

- Eso es asombroso, tu inteligencia no ha disminuido con los años -solo atino a sonreír levemente y trato de no sonrojarme ante tantos halagos, Seto no debiese ser tan comunicativo en momentos como estos- además que con solo sonreír no había nadie que se te pudiera resistir, eras siempre el centro de atracción cuando te llevaba conmigo a impartir mis clases, ¡oh!, pero que mal educado soy, tomen asiento por favor, ¿desean algo de beber o comer?

- No….gracias….ya desayunamos -tratando de ser discreto miro alrededor de la casa de nuestro anfitrión, es un apartamento a simple vista muy acogedor aún para su gran dimensión, en la sala donde nos encontramos se puede ver una decoración bastante tradicional, otra cosa en la que no se parece en nada a mi padre que odia todo lo japonés, lo único llamativo es la cocina de estilo americana que no parece acorde con el ambiente oriental predominante del decorado, continúo con mi exploración y frente a nosotros resaltan dos puertas que de seguro son el baño y su habitación, miro alrededor y en una de las paredes se encuentra una gran repisa que cubre todo el lugar, resaltan en ella variados portarretratos en formas y tamaños que enseguida roban mi atención, pero que por la distancia en la que me encuentro no puedo apreciar las fotografías, nunca he visto alguna imagen de mis abuelos ya que Hotaru no era muy amante de los recuerdos, ni siquiera hay alguna mía de pequeño, espero que mi tío pueda mostrarme alguna, también, por lo visto la vida de parranda de mi padre realmente no lo ha ayudado mucho, ya que a pesar de que se supone son gemelos, este señor se ve un par de años mas joven.

- ¿Usted sabe dónde está Hotaru Jonouchi? -es mejor salir de una vez por todas de la duda, y ya que mi cachorro está aparte de choqueado por la nueva adquisición familiar, también lo veo muy concentrado en curiosear el pequeño apartamento- su rastro se pierde en Tokio hace siete meses y de allí solo dimos con usted.

- Mas o menos se donde debe estar, pero será mejor presentarme adecuadamente primero -se pone de pie, algo que imitamos y haciendo una leve inclinación nos habla- soy Katsuo Wheeler, soy profesor retirado de Historia y ahora administro la biblioteca de Eohu.

- Disculpe haber sido tan maleducado -hago una seña indicando a mi neko que permanece totalmente alerta a lo que pueda ocurrir en esta casa para que se relaje un poco, después de todo este señor, digo, mi tío no luce para nada peligroso, si no que su presencia me resulta realmente confiable- creo que me conoce bastante, así que la presentación estará de mas -asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa amable y sincera que tal parece lleva grabada en el rostro- el es Seto Kai…..

- Son pocas las personas que no lo reconocerían señor Kaiba, aunque no sean asiduos lectores de los periódicos financieros -extienden sus manos para saludarse y mi tío lo mira algo asombrado, tal vez por verlo a mi lado, después de todo, es bastante conocida nuestra rivalidad en el ambiente de los torneos de duelo- sobre Hotaru, pues la última vez que lo vi fue precisamente en Tokio, por esa misma fecha…..me citó para….

- Pedirle dinero -me miraba como pensando si decirme algo o no, mejor lo ayudo en su dilema- por el tiempo en que había pasado desde que salió de Ciudad Domino, estoy seguro que le quedaba muy poco para derrochar como acostumbra.

- Cuando nos encontramos me dijo que se iría fuera del país, que había comprado un boleto en un barco pesquero -eso de _"comprado"_, por el tono en que lo dijo, se refiere a que seguramente había sobornado a algún tripulante para que lo dejara subir- al mes me llegó una postal de Sídney y al siguiente una de Bali, luego de esa no llegó ninguna mas, pero el es así, luego de pedirme dinero se mantiene en contacto un par de meses, hasta cuando necesita ayuda nuevamente y el ciclo se vuelve a repetir -creo que por su rostro de estupor no tenía intención de decirnos eso último y no sabe como actuar- Hotaru, bueno el siempre ha sido un espíritu libre.

- Espíritu libre, no es precisamente la palabra que me viene a la mente cuando de catalogar a Hotaru Jonouchi se trata -el tío de mi cachorro solo me mira algo apenado, como sabiendo a lo que me refiero, pero después de todo es su hermano, así que debe ser difícil aceptar lo maldito que puede llegar a ser- pero, ¿por qué pensó que Katsuya se encontraba fuera del país? -su rostro se ha vuelto completamente pálido y tiene esa expresión que pone mi lindo novio cuando no desea dar una mala noticia, definitivamente ambos son muy parecidos y no solo cuando ríen.

- ¿Qué lo llevó a esa conclusión? -trato de sonar lo mas calmado posible para que hable, aunque me cuesta bastante esfuerzo debo admitir- ¿fue algo que le dijo su hermano? -espero que no le moleste el hecho de no referirme a Hotaru como mi padre.

- No….el no….bueno…. -su voz nerviosa y dubitativa demuestra que trata de pensar como explicar algo que estoy seguro no será muy agradable de oír- bueno….yo….tal vez oí mal.

- Aunque no debería decirlo -estoy recién conociendo a este señor y será una verdadera lástima que se entere del tipo de familia en la cual me crié, pero es la única forma de que me cuente todo, que sepa que estoy completamente al tanto de la _"hermosa" _personalidad que se gasta su hermano- estoy seguro que cuando le dijo que estaba con esa señora fue para que no preguntara mas y lo dejara marcharse pronto con el dinero.

- Lamentablemente, conozco muy bien a mi hermano -habla casi en un susurro apenado por lo que nos contará seguramente- dijo que había hablado con Shizuka, por eso….por eso llamé a tu madre -así que fue esa señora quien le mintió, bueno si no era uno, sería el otro- debí haberme cerciorado de que lo que dijo por teléfono fuera verdad y no quedarme con sus palabras, pero….Hotaru dijo que la había llamado al salir de la ciudad para que viniera por ti, que incluso había enviado el pasaje para que ella viajara a buscarte y me….. -definitivamente esa mujer resultó ser mucho mas desconsiderada que el borracho de su ex esposo- bueno, ella habló con lujo de detalles de lo bien que te estabas adaptando a un nuevo país y te encontrabas feliz de estar con ellas -cubre su rostro con las manos demostrando lo mal que se siente por creer en ella- que luego de tanto tiempo alejados era maravilloso tenerte a su lado.

- No pensó que esa mujer fuera tan descarada o mala madre para mentirle de forma tan fría -maldita vieja bruja, va a terminar limpiando pisos con su lengua para poder pagarme todos los gastos que tendrá ahora que acusen a su _"preciosa hijita" _de robo- mi cachorro nunca ha sido su prioridad.

- ¿Su cachorro? -la expresión de diversión que tiene ante el lapsus de mi neko es algo que me recuerda cuando Moki nos descubre besándonos, por suerte ayudó a distender el ambiente luego de la gran mentira que oímos- por lo visto su supuesta rivalidad es algo exagerada -mira a mi neko un poco mas serio de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento, casi como si lo estuviese analizando- espero que sepa tratarlo como el se merece.

- Por supuesto, Katsuya junto con mi hermano son lo mas importante que tengo -este señor no necesitó de mucho para percatarse del tipo de relación que nos une, por lo visto es muy observador- haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

- Solo deseo que me aclare algo señor Kaiba -sigue con su tono y pose de seriedad al dirigirse a Seto, luce bastante imponente incluso sentado frente a nosotros- ¿por qué ha ocultado la identidad de Katsuya?, además cuando le hacen alguna entrevista siempre se refiere a el como su prometido.

- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera -es algo extraño tener que explicarle a alguien que luce igual a mi padre mi relación con Seto sin que me esté golpeando por mi romance, estoy seguro que estaría enfadado por no _"sacarle provecho"_ a mi novio rico, siempre ha sido de las personas que tratan de aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de otros- no deseo que la prensa me esté siguiendo solo por ser el prometido de Seto Kaiba.

- Sobre lo de presentarlo como mi prometido -tomo la mano de mi cachorro que luce tan lindo con el rostro sonrojado que no puedo frenar mi impulso de darle un suave beso en los labios- ambos sabemos que encontramos a nuestra persona definitiva, en un tiempo no muy lejano nos casaremos, así que el título está bien empleado -después de todo mi cachorro es mas que un simple noviecito de colegio, es mi pareja en todos los sentidos, pero no creo que a este señor le agrade demasiado que sea tan claro en mi explicación- pero eso solo durará hasta el cumpleaños de Katsuya el próximo mes -creo que por su rostro mas relajado la explicación le ha parecido satisfactoria- durante el lanzamiento de la consola que nuestra empresa sacará al mercado Katsuya será presentado a la prensa formalmente, pero quienes nos rodean saben perfectamente el lugar que ocupa en mi vida.

- Me parece grandioso que todo lo que he oído y leído de su misterioso prometido por la prensa vaya dirigido a ti pequeño -su sonrisa y la mirada que me dirige me dejan fascinado y con una sensación de confort en mi alma, sin quererlo mi tonto corazón engaña a mi mente y por unos segundos pienso que es mi padre el que me mira con ese amor reflejado en sus ojos, nunca había estado tan consiente como en estos momentos de lo que me había hecho falta su cariño paternal- ahora que me he reencontrado con mi amado pequeño, debe saber que estaré para defenderlo de todo y de todos, señor Kaiba, si llegara a hacerlo llorar, sepa que ni todo su dinero le servirá para enfrentar mi ira -mi neko asiente con la cabeza aceptando de buena gana la no tan disimulada amenaza que le han hecho- tengo amigos muy interesantes, capaz de romper huesos con solo un movimiento.

- Me satisface que demuestre preocupación por su sobrino -es una lástima que este señor haya estado alejado tanto tiempo de mi cachorro, estoy seguro que lo habría sabido defender del par de inútiles buenos para nada que la vida le dio de padres- solo me importa hacerlo feliz.

- Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado el punto mas importante, por lo que entendí pusieron investigadores en busca de mi hermano -es bastante divertido mi tío, ahora habla tranquilamente como si el amenazar con las penas del infierno a mi neko hace unos minutos no hubiese pasado- ¿acaso no te dijo nada cuando se marchó?, y ¿por qué solo lo buscaron luego de pasar tantos meses?

- Al poco tiempo de que ellos se divorciaron que tomó por costumbre hacer ese tipo de viajes, al acabar el mal clima regresaba -no estoy seguro, pero creo que lo que sus ojos muestran en estos momentos es una ira contenida, aunque no se si hacia mí por no preocuparme antes por la desaparición de mi padre o hacia este y eso me pone algo nervioso por su reacción- nunca….nunca le ha gustado el invierno de Domino.

- Pero cuando Shizuka se marchó del país, tú tenías poco más de….¡SEIS AÑOS! -luego de lanzar ese gran grito se pone de pie y comienza a caminar alrededor de la pequeña sala en donde nosotros aún continuamos sentados sin saber que hacer ante su enfurecida reacción- ¡ERAS UN BEBÉ! ¿¡COMO PUDO SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE!? ¡ES INCONSEVIBLE! ¿¡COMO PUDIERON HACER ESTO!? ¡SI LO HUBIESE SABIDO, YO….!

- … -aunque no podría imaginar mi vida sin mi cachorro a mi lado, si me dieran a elegir, lo preferiría disfrutando del amor y bienestar que estoy seguro este señor le hubiese dado si hubiese sido su padre, si el solo hecho de descubrir lo poco que le importaba a sus supuestos progenitores lo tiene en un estado casi histérico, si el maldito ebrio apareciera frente a el, estoy seguro poco le faltaría para matarlo a golpes.

- No se moleste -me pongo de pie y mirando en dirección a la cocina me atrevo a ir en busca de un vaso de agua, en realidad solo encuentro en el lavadero una taza, pero por lo menos servirá para llevarle agua y que se tranquilice un poco- tome, beba un poco -poso mi mano en su hombro y lo ayudo a sentarse nuevamente para que se calme, ya que luce como si estuviese apunto de tener un infarto de lo enfadado que está- hace tiempo que ese tipo de actitud hacia mi dejó de importarme -mientras observo la preocupación marcada en el rostro de mi tío, pienso si será malo sentirse feliz al ver que alguien se preocupa por ti, mejor dicho, que alguien de mi familia sanguínea se preocupe por ti, pero se siente tan bien ese calorcito que llena mi corazón en estos momentos- no necesita alterarse por lo que pasó, esas cosas ya son parte del pasado y nada podemos hacer para cambiarlas.

- Aún….comportándose tan mal…..y te preocupaste por…por buscarlo -bebe poco a poco su agua, pues aún se ve algo alterado por lo que ha escuchado.

- Al principio lo buscamos pues necesitábamos que autorizara a Katsuya a salir del país -mi cachorro luce algo extraño ante la reacción de su tío, así que mejor tomo la palabra para aclarar cualquier duda- por mi trabajo viajo mucho y no quería estar separado tanto tiempo de mi familia, pero luego, en vista de que no daba señales de vida, pues comenzamos los trámites para su emancipación, después de todo, mi cachorro siempre se ha valido por sus propios medios para subsistir.

- ¿Así que Hotaru nunca te cuidó como era su deber? -se expresa con tanto dolor seguro al percatarse de lo irresponsable que resultó ser su hermano- debes haber tenido una vida demasiado dura para alguien tan pequeñito -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que en cualquier momento no podrá contener mas- me…..arrepiento de haber permanecido tanto tiempo…..ignorante de…..tu injusta situación, nunca debiste….vivir así, tu siempre…..has debido tenerlo todo, lo que desearas…..debía haberte sido entregado…..sin réplicas -se ve que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no derrumbarse ante nosotros- se suponía que cuidarían de ti como era debido, ten por seguro que si lo hubiese sabido te habría llevado conmigo -me toma las manos y las besa casi como con devoción, mientras sus ojos están llenos de una culpa que no es suya- aunque hubiese tenido que secuestrarte, nunca debiste pasar por ese infierno de vida, ¿por qué no me dejaron hacerlo?, ¿por qué hicieron eso?

- No tiene por qué culparse, eso ya es parte del pasado -pobre hombre, sintiéndose responsable de algo que no era su deber en lo absoluto- pero dígame ¿por qué nunca supinos que teníamos un tío? -mi padre nunca hablaba de su familia, además, por lo visto sí se mantenía en contacto con el, de ahí que le pidiera dinero de vez en cuando- ¿cómo es que nunca habló de usted?, ¿por qué nunca nos visitó?

- Tampoco hay registros de algún familiar vivo -en eso sé que fueron muy rigurosos, ya que Roland vigiló todo ese proceso de búsqueda- se supone que fue hijo único, ni siquiera primos tiene, ¿cómo es que usted no aparece en los registros?

- Trátenme de tu, somos familia, no lo olviden -al mirarnos veo que a pesar del rojo de sus ojos una pequeña sonrisa ha regresado a su rostro que nos mira con cierta picardía por sus palabras, lo que provoca un sonrojo en mi- nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando teníamos catorce años -yo solo sabía que mi abuela paterna había muerto cuando el era pequeño- el mal nacido de tu abuelo arregló todo para que ambos nos quedáramos con el, contrario a la costumbre -a linda costumbre se refiere, separar a los hijos y dar uno a cada progenitor- eso sí a cambio de una cuantiosa compensación, pero tu abuela a pesar de siempre haberse comportado sumisamente, esa vez no se dejó pisotear y se enfrentó a su esposo, aún la recuerdo lanzándole el dinero a la cara -por su rostro debe haber sido una escena bastante divertida para el, a pesar del motivo que la provocó- una noche trató de llevarnos con ella, pero nos descubrieron ya que Hotaru no quería marcharse y comenzó a gritar hasta que alertó a todos en casa, nos encerraron y aún desde nuestra habitación se podían oír los gritos de mi pobre madre -eso debió haber sido realmente doloroso para el, por como habla de ese momento, mientras lo escuchamos atentamente siento los fuertes brazos de mi neko rodeando mi cintura para reconfortarme ante tan cruel historia, así que reposo mi cabeza en su hombro para sentir su calor, algo que siempre me calma- no podía dejarla sola, siendo una mujer tan tímida se había enfrentado a ese animal para no separarse de sus hijos, traté de convencer a mi hermano para urdir un plan e irnos con ella, pero no quiso, así que rogué para que me dejaran verla y luego de un par de semanas pude conseguirlo, la tenían encerrada en el sótano de la casa, hasta que se concluyeran los papeles del divorcio, así que en un descuido del guardia que la vigilaba huimos de la casa y no paramos hasta llegar a Tokio, no teníamos ni siquiera algo de ropa para cambiarnos, mucho menos dinero, pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente libre sin las presiones a las que me sometía mi padre -vaya por como habla de el, luce muy parecido en personalidad a Hotaru- en ese tiempo la familia de tu abuelo tenía mucho poder y no le debe haber costado nada desaparecerme del todo, ese viejo no iba a quedarse tranquilo con semejante desprecio hacia su ilustre persona.

- Pero ¿cómo hizo todo eso solo por que usted, digo por que tu no quisiste permanecer a su lado? -por mas que estuviese enfadado por haberse marchado de esa forma, el lo había provocado, además Katsuo seguía siendo su hijo, sobre todo tener a tu lado a una persona que te lo recuerde constantemente no debe ser algo menor- ¿tanto era su rencor por tu huida?

- Siempre estuve a su lado, aprendiendo de sus consejos, debió ser muy duro que lo dejara, además en cuanto pude me cambié el apellido por el de tu abuela, otro golpe para su ego -su voz suena tan cargada de una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que son muy difíciles de identificar- debe ser duro que tu hijo favorito rechace todo tu legado y para el debió haber sido muy penoso que su hijo renegara todo lo que el representaba, la persona que había entrenado desde pequeño despreciaba todo, para una persona con el carácter que el tenía debe haber sido muy difícil que quien había elegido como su heredero, el hijo que había entrenado y enseñado desde pequeño rechazara todo lo que le ofrecía, y que me hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar era para lo que me había preparado.

- ¿Empresa familiar? -por lo visto los investigadores hicieron un trabajo realmente deficiente como para que no descubrieran una información como esta, ¿cómo es posible que no pudiesen saber que había una empresa que pertenece a la familia de mi cachorro?- ¿por qué Katsuya nunca supo de tal empresa?

- Era una empresa textil, una de las más grandes de la Prefectura de Hokkaido, a pesar de la educación que nuestro padre trató de darle, Hotaru no resultó muy buen administrador, además que le gustaban las apuestas y eso no ayudó mucho a que se centrara en su trabajo -habló con algo de pesar al recordar las pésimas costumbres de mi progenitor- antes de que cumplieras un año ya había despilfarrado gran parte del capital, a simple vista todo lucía bien, pero enseguida me percaté que solo era una fachada para poder pedir préstamos por sobre las propiedades -eso sí que va totalmente acorde con la personalidad irresponsable que siempre lo ha caracterizado- cuando ya no tuvo salida me pidió ayuda monetaria para tratar de salvar lo que quedaba, tu abuela había trabajado día y noche para poder darme una buena educación, además yo trabajaba para ayudarla a pagar mi universidad y en cuanto me recibí me hice cargo de los gastos, así que al morir me dejó sus pocos ahorros, traté de ayudar a Hotaru ordenando sus deudas, pero era un caso imposible salvar la empresa, solo traté de sacar el máximo de dinero que se pudiese de todo ese desastre.

- Debió ser una mujer muy valerosa -definitivamente el carácter de mi cachorro es heredado de ella y de este hombre frente a nosotros, del par de inútiles mi novio no tiene una pizca de sus esencias, gracias a Kami por ello- estoy seguro que tu hermano quiso que invirtieras ese dinero en su empresa.

- Pero nunca lo toqué, mi madre lo dejó para mi hijo, su primer nieto -suena tan orgulloso de los esfuerzos de ella, me da gusto que no aceptara, despilfarrar el esfuerzo de su madre para sacarlo del hoyo en el que el mismo se metió habría sido realmente penoso, además ahora incluso me entero que tengo un primo, es verdaderamente genial, espero que sea tan simpático como mi tío- ella murió cuando el tenía cuatro meses de edad, ya que no tenía a nadie que me retuviera en Tokio, desde ese día traté de estar cerca de mi pequeñito mudándome a Hokkaido.

- Dime, ¿tengo más primos?, ¿viven contigo?, ¿cuándo los conoceré?, ¿se parecen a mi o…..

- ¡Cachorro, déjalo hablar! -está tan feliz y entusiasmado con la nueva noticia que a este pobre hombre lo tiene completamente abrumado con sus preguntas.

- Solo tengo un hijo, pero por desgracia no vive conmigo -su rostro luce tan triste, tal parece que metí las cuatro al insistir en que me hablara de mi primo, debí pensarlo antes, si viviese con el habría aparecido en la investigación, estoy seguro de eso, por muy mala que esta haya sido- ¿sabías que tu abuela era austriaca?, tú te le pareces mucho, incluso mas que nosotros, en uno de sus viajes de negocio tu abuelo la conoció y la conquistó por cartas, hasta que aceptó casarse con el -vaya sí que lo entristece el tema de su hijo, ya que no fue siquiera disimulado al cambiar la conversación.

- Ahora comprendo nuestra poco japonesa apariencia -siempre me había preguntado de dónde habíamos salido con este estilo tan europeo- por mas que preguntaba nadie me daba una explicación que sonara lógica.

- Debió haber sido una mujer realmente hermosa -mi cachorro no puede ocultar su rostro rojo de la vergüenza ante mi comentario y posterior beso, eso sí que solo pudo ser en la mejilla- aunque estoy seguro que no tanto como mi cachorro.

- ¿Me decías que tu hermano te pidió ayuda? -mejor continuar con la conversación antes que a mi neko se le olvide la presencia de mi tío y le de por comenzar a besarme y a mí por corresponderle- ¿qué fue finalmente lo que los alejó?, que no pudieras ayudarlo no es motivo suficiente para que se distanciaran.

- Luego de la pérdida de la empresa consiguió un trabajo en Ciudad Domino y a pesar de pedirle que no lo hiciera se marcharon -trata de sonreír ante mi obvio movimiento de distracción, pero sus ojos delatan su pesar- vendí lo poco que tenía y….

- … -estoy seguro que por lo menos de parte del tío de mi cachorro no tiene que ver con el dinero, después de todo el fue quien llevó a la quiebra la empresa como para que culpara a otro por su ineficiencia.

- Por lo que se deduce de lo que nos has hablado, el contacto entre ustedes duró hasta que salimos de la ciudad -nos mira como analizando sus palabras, es como si pensara qué responder a mis interrogantes- nunca habló de ti, eso es lo que mas me intriga, que ni Serenity ni yo sabíamos de tu existencia, ¿por qué solo a nosotros no nos dijo de su hermano?

- Tu curiosidad es algo que no ha disminuido con el paso del tiempo -me mira con esa expresión extraña que ya parece una marca registrada y que aún no logro descifrar- sigues siendo un pequeño tan especial mi Kasui.

- ¿Kasui? -oír ese diminutivo luego de tantos años sin hacerlo me sorprendió realmente- ¿cómo conoces el nombre secreto con el que mi padre me llamaba?

- Pues….me lo dijo Shizuka ¿sabías que éramos amigos de la universidad? -definitivamente trata de desviar mi atención y cambiar el tema, se pone de pie y va hacia la repisa que contiene las fotografías que despertaron mi curiosidad para luego regresar con un portarretratos en sus manos el cual me extiende- estos somos…..nosotros el día en que se la presenté a tu padre, el amor….el amor de ellos fue de esos a….primera vista, al poco tiempo se casaron.

- Eso no explica que sepa como Hotaru me llamaba de pequeño -su voz mientras hablaba solo me hace pensar que la historia no es del todo verdad, definitivamente quiere ocultar algo- ella nunca lo supo, es una promesa que hicimos con mi padre, nunca decirle a nadie de mi nombre especial y de nuestros paseos, ni siquiera Seto lo sabía, era algo solo entre nosotros ¿acaso él se lo dijo? -nunca en todos esos años había vuelto a mencionar ese apodo la última vez que me llamó así fue antes de salir de Hokkaido y desde allí ya no hubieron mas momentos en los que me dedicaba alguna mirada de amor.

- … -solo asiente con la cabeza gacha, tal vez al comprender lo que me afectó que la única promesa que mi padre me había cumplido hasta el momento también había sido rota.

- Usted no sabe mentir señor Wheeler -mi cachorro me mira sorprendido por mis palabras, solo lo aferro mucho mas hacia mi cuerpo para que se sienta confortado ante lo que vendrá- Katsuya ya ha sido muchas veces decepcionado por sus _"amorosos"_ padres, no lo haga también usted, su actitud y todo lo que ha revelado sin darse cuenta me dice que hay algo sumamente importante que ha callado.

- No puedo hablar nada mas, hice una promesa que no la puedo romper -mira hacia otro lado para no darnos la cara, pero su voz suena quebrada.

- ¿Acaso ellos no lo hicieron primero? -se puede observar la angustia en sus ojos y sus palabras, pero definitivamente, a pesar de todo lo que ese par pudo hacerle, este hombre no tiene planeado faltar a su palabra, así que tendré que ser yo quien ate los cabos sueltos- habla como si siempre hubiese estado al lado de Katsuya, pero luego se contradice diciendo que lo vio cuando se estaban por mudar de ciudad- ella era su novia ¿cierto?

- Estoy seguro que esa mujer lo dejó por ese borracho -me mira al oír mis palabras tan duras al expresarme de mis progenitores- es obvio según su comportamiento, siempre pensando en el dinero que un supuesto exitoso empresario sería mejor que un profesor recién graduado.

- No se sorprenda -sus ojos no pueden estar mas abiertos al escuchar a mi cachorro, pues su voz suena realmente fría, sin una pizca de algún sentimiento- siempre han visto a Katsuya como su proveedor y no como un hijo, incluso esa estúpida que le dieron de hermana ha tratado de aprovecharse de el, no les tenga consideración, ellos no se lo merecen.

- La conocí en la universidad -se pone en marcha nuevamente y se dirige hasta la ventana para mirar al exterior, hacia el mar, tal parece que esto lo relajara- ella estaba en el último año de Historia del Arte, yo recién entraba y la veía en la biblioteca de la universidad, así logré pagar parte de mis estudios, era muy amable y divertida, salimos todo ese tiempo y cuando me gradué quise pedirle matrimonio, pero tu abuelo enfermó y ella me acompañó a sus funerales, luego de ese viaje poco a poco se fue alejando hasta que me confesó que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que este le había pedido matrimonio -por suerte habla sin ningún rencor en su voz a pesar de la traición de la que fue objeto, debió haberse sentido fatal al darse cuenta que su hermano se había entrometido entre ambos- grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi rival.

- Por su linda personalidad, debe haberte restregado en la cara que te había ganado -siempre ha sido un bastardo cuando se trata de burlarse de las personas- estoy seguro que en cuanto vio a esa mujer su único objetivo fue quitártela.

- Nunca me perdonó que me hubiese marchado, no solo porque lo dejé con nuestro padre, también le afectó el continuo recuerdo que este hacía de mi -con razón siempre dijo que mi abuelo era un bastardo que lo único que hacía era criticar a todo el mundo, solo que no aclaraba que el era parte de ese mundo- pero realmente me sentí bien cuando me di cuenta que estaban enamorados y que…..

- Así que estaba embarazada cuando se casó, así lo pudo atrapar -me mira algo asombrado por mis palabras- una vez encontré el acta familiar y nací casi siete meses después del matrimonio, deduje que por eso nunca me quiso, que por mi culpa había tenido que casarse.

- A ella le duró el amor hasta que duró el dinero -vieja bruja debe haber estado furiosa cuando se percató que su vida de millonaria solo había sido una farsa y claro la cargó con mi cachorro- pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto?

- No…..


	42. Katsuo Wheeler

**KATSUO WHEELER**

- ¿¡Katsuya!? -en cuanto me ve me abraza como si de ello dependiera su vida, casi me deja sin aire de lo aprisionado que me tiene, luego de soltarme, pasados varios minutos, me mira de pies a cabeza con una expresión de cariño que solo me dedicaba de pequeño, por lo visto el tiempo alejado ha hecho que me extrañe- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿pensé que estabas aún en América con tu madre?

- ¿HE?….¿yo? -¿de dónde habrá sacado esa absurda idea?, definitivamente el alcohol atrofia el cerebro de las personas, me tiene realmente impactado toda su actitud, ni siquiera puedo reaccionar a contestarle con un simple hola y solo me quedo mirándolo estupefacto.

- Como se pasa el tiempo, mira cuanto has crecido, aunque luces algo delgado, creo que no te has estado alimentando como es debido, ¡válgame Dios!, los adolescentes de hoy en día y sus horribles hábitos alimenticios -sigue y sigue hablando, ¿desde cuando le ha preocupado si estoy delgado o no?, estoy seguro que mi rostro de lo asombrado que estoy debe lucir como si frente a mi estuviese viendo a un extraterrestre, bueno, casi, con toda su extraña actitud, bien podría ser un usurpador de cuerpos, de esos que vimos en una película con el chibi hace un par de días, debería fijarme bien, haber si acaso tiene alguna marca delatora, al salir de mi introspección me doy cuenta que aún continúa con su monólogo sobre lo importante de una dieta balanceada.

- Siempre ha estado en Domino desde que usted se marchó -mi pobre cachorro no sabe que responder ante la no solo extraña pregunta, si no también a la tan cariñosa reacción de su padre, las pocas veces que lo vi y por los comentarios de Mokuba y los tricolores también, sé que no es para nada afectuoso, ni siquiera en estado de sobriedad, así que no me quedó mas que intervenir o este hombre continuaría con su discurso y jamás podremos aclarar todo este asunto de su larga ausencia- Katsuya nunca ha salido del país.

- ¿Quién es usted?, usted no es Hotaru Jounouchi -puede lucir igual físicamente a el, pero reconozco a mi padre y este señor es todo lo contrario a el, su extraña preocupación por mi cuidado, algo que nunca antes le importó, además su mirada no luce para nada igual, estos ojos exactos en color a los míos brillan cuando te miran- obviamente son unos hermanos muy parecidos, con razón los investigadores que contrataste se confundieron y nos trajeron hasta aquí -le digo a mi neko que solo asiente, aunque de seguro está algo enfadado por _"la ineptitud de algunas personas, es lamentable que hoy en día no se pueda contratar a individuos realmente calificados, cachorro"_, sip, ya me imagino todo lo que me dirá cuando hable sobre ellos, de lo que también estoy seguro es que no deseo estar presente cuando les recrimine su mal desempeño laboraly las primeras cabezas que vuelen sean la de los encargados de elegir a los investigadores, por suerte, mi neko nunca culpa en primera instancia a los empleados de bajo rango, si no a sus superiores, ya que son ellos quienes dan malas instrucciones.

- Siempre he sabido que eres un muchacho realmente perspicaz, de niño nada pasaba desapercibido ante tus ojos, soy hermano de Hotaru, debo aclarar que gemelos idénticos, para ser mas exactos -el rostro de mi neko luce igual de confundido que el mío, mientras mi tío, vaya me siento extraño al oírme decir esa palabra cuando nunca antes la había utilizado, el solo nos mira algo divertido por nuestra sorpresa- pero, será mejor continuar con la conversación dentro de la casa, vivir en un lugar pequeño no solamente te entrega una vida llena de tranquilidad, sin olvidar las toneladas de aire puro que en la ciudad no es posible encontrar, pero, también tiene sus desventajas con respecto al poco importante ítem de la privacidad -seguramente lo dice por el grupo de personas que se pueden observar tratando de mirar por sobre los hombros del personal de seguridad, apostado a unos cuantos metros impiden la entrada de algún curioso mientras estamos reunidos con este señor, que ahora nos hace un gesto para que lo sigamos adentro, subimos caminando tras el en completo silencio la escalera que obviamente lleva a la parte superior, que según dijo Seto es su domicilio particular- desde pequeño fuiste un niño realmente inteligente, todo te atraía, siempre debías saber como funcionaba tal o cual cosa, incluso una navidad desarmaste tu camión de juguete para ver como es que lograba moverse, lamentablemente tus investigaciones dejaban siempre algún juguete muerto por el camino -vaya, tal parece que me conoce desde pequeño, y bastante bien, debo agregar- bueno, puede que hayas sido malo reparando cosas, pero en otros ámbitos también eras sobresaliente, con decirte que antes de los cuatro años ya eras capaz de mantener una conversación fluida con un adulto, incluso te encantaba hablar en inglés.

- ¿En serio?, vaya eso sí que me sorprendió, no tenía la menor idea de que sabía un idioma distinto antes de ingresar al colegio -eso de que me gustaba desarmar cosas casi lo había olvidado, al igual que lo de hablar otro idioma, seguro no lo heredé de mi padre que es realmente malo en cualquier idioma, incluso es un desastre con los kanjis.

- Por eso resultaste tan buen alumno de la señora Fujima -si desde pequeño fue estimulado a expresarse en otro idioma, es obvio que tendrá una mejor base para absorber el conocimientos de otras lenguas, la estimulación temprana es lo primordial para un mejor desarrollo- ya tenías la base, solo que lo habías olvidado, por eso te resulta tan fácil aprender.

- ¿Así que eres bueno en inglés? -su sonrisa se amplía de orgullo, creo que se siente así al haber sido el con quien practicaba de pequeño- estoy seguro que eres uno de los mejores de tu clase.

- Está eximido de las clases del instituto, ya que su nivel es el de un angloparlante, lo cual fue acreditado por la Universidad de Tokio -mi cachorro por lo visto no desea, como siempre, presumir de sus logros y como buen novio debo hacerlo por el- miss Fujima es su profesora privada, ahora Katsuya está en clases de alemán y al paso que va pronto comenzará a estudiar francés.

- Eso es asombroso, tu inteligencia no ha disminuido con los años -solo atino a sonreír levemente y trato de no sonrojarme ante tantos halagos, Seto no debiese ser tan comunicativo en momentos como estos- además que con solo sonreír no había nadie que se te pudiera resistir, eras siempre el centro de atracción cuando te llevaba conmigo a impartir mis clases, ¡oh!, pero que mal educado soy, tomen asiento por favor, ¿desean algo de beber o comer?

- No….gracias….ya desayunamos -tratando de ser discreto miro alrededor de la casa de nuestro anfitrión, es un apartamento a simple vista muy acogedor, en la sala donde nos encontramos se puede ver una decoración bastante tradicional, otra cosa en la que no se parece en nada a mi padre que odia todo lo japonés, lo único llamativo es la cocina de estilo americana que no parece acorde con el ambiente oriental predominante del decorado, continúo con mi exploración y frente a nosotros resaltan dos puertas que de seguro son el baño y su habitación, miro alrededor y en una de las paredes se encuentra una gran repisa que cubre todo el lugar, resaltan en ella variados portarretratos en formas y tamaños que enseguida roban mi atención, pero que por la distancia en la que me encuentro no puedo apreciar las fotografías, nunca he visto alguna imagen de mis abuelos ya que Hotaru no era muy amante de los recuerdos, ni siquiera hay alguna mía de pequeño, espero que mi tío pueda mostrarme alguna, también, por lo visto la vida de parranda de mi padre realmente no lo ha ayudado mucho, ya que a pesar de que se supone son gemelos, este señor se ve un par de años mas joven.

- ¿Usted sabe dónde está Hotaru Jounouchi? -es mejor salir de una vez por todas de la duda, y ya que mi cachorro está aparte de choqueado por la nueva adquisición familiar, también lo veo muy concentrado en curiosear el pequeño apartamento- su rastro se pierde en Tokio hace siete meses y de allí solo dimos con usted.

- Mas o menos se donde debe estar, pero será mejor presentarme adecuadamente primero -se pone de pie, algo que imitamos y haciendo una leve inclinación nos habla- soy Katsuo Wheeler, soy profesor retirado de Historia y ahora administro la biblioteca de Eohu.

- Disculpe haber sido tan maleducado -hago una seña indicando a mi neko que permanece totalmente alerta a lo que pueda ocurrir en esta casa para que se relaje un poco, después de todo este señor, digo, mi tío no luce para nada peligroso, si no que su presencia me resulta realmente confiable- creo que me conoce bastante, así que la presentación estará de mas -asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa amable y sincera que tal parece lleva grabada en el rostro- el es Seto Kai…..

- Son pocas las personas que no lo reconocerían señor Kaiba, aunque no sean asiduos lectores de los periódicos financieros -extienden sus manos para saludarse y mi tío lo mira algo asombrado, talvez por verlo a mi lado, después de todo, es bastante conocida nuestra rivalidad en el ambiente de los torneos de duelo- sobre Hotaru, pues la última vez que lo vi fue precisamente en Tokio, por esa misma fecha…..me citó para….

- Pedirle dinero -me miraba como pensando si decirme algo o no, mejor lo ayudo en su dilema- por el tiempo en que había pasado desde que salió de Domino, estoy seguro que le quedaba muy poco para derrochar como acostumbra.

- Cuando nos encontramos me dijo que se iría fuera del país, que había comprado un boleto en un barco pesquero -eso de _"comprado"_, por el tono en que lo dijo, se refiere a que seguramente había sobornado a algún tripulante para que lo dejara subir- al mes me llegó una postal de Sidney y al siguiente una de Bali, luego de esa no llegó ninguna mas, pero el es así, luego de pedirme dinero se mantiene en contacto un par de meses, hasta cuando necesita ayuda nuevamente y el ciclo se vuelve a repetir -creo que por su rostro de estupor no tenía intención de decirnos eso último y no sabe como actuar- Hotaru, bueno el siempre ha sido un espíritu libre.

- Espíritu libre, no es precisamente la palabra que me viene a la mente cuando de catalogar a Hotaru Jounouchi se trata -el tío de mi cachorro solo me mira algo apenado, como sabiendo a lo que me refiero, pero después de todo es su hermano, así que debe ser difícil aceptar lo maldito que puede llegar a ser- pero, ¿por qué pensó que Katsuya se encontraba fuera del país? -su rostro se ha vuelto completamente pálido y tiene esa expresión que pone mi lindo novio cuando no desea dar una mala noticia, definitivamente ambos son muy parecidos y no solo cuando ríen.

- ¿Qué lo llevó a esa conclusión? -trato de sonar lo mas calmado posible para que hable, aunque me cuesta bastante esfuerzo debo admitir- ¿fue algo que le dijo su hermano? -espero que no le moleste el hecho de no referirme a Hotaru como mi padre.

- No….el no….bueno…. -su voz nerviosa y dubitativa demuestra que trata de pensar como explicar algo que estoy seguro no será muy agradable de oír- bueno….yo….talvez oí mal.

- Aunque no debería decirlo -estoy recién conociendo a este señor y será una verdadera lástima que se entere del tipo de familia en la cual me crié, pero es la única forma de que me cuente todo, que sepa que estoy completamente al tanto de la _"hermosa" _personalidad que se gasta su hermano- estoy seguro que cuando le dijo que estaba con esa señora fue para que no preguntara mas y lo dejara marcharse pronto con el dinero.

- Lamentablemente, conozco muy bien a mi hermano -habla casi en un susurro apenado por lo que nos contará seguramente- dijo que había hablado con Shizuka, por eso….por eso llamé a tu madre -así que fue esa señora quien le mintió, bueno si no era uno, sería el otro- debí haberme cerciorado de que lo que dijo por teléfono fuera verdad y no quedarme con sus palabras, pero….Hotaru dijo que la había llamado al salir de la ciudad para que viniera por ti, que incluso había enviado el pasaje para que ella viajara a buscarte y me….. -definitivamente esa mujer resultó ser mucho mas desconsiderada que el borracho de su ex esposo- bueno, ella habló con lujo de detalles de lo bien que te estabas adaptando a un nuevo país y te encontrabas feliz de estar con allí -cubre su rostro con las manos demostrando lo mal que se siente por creer en ella- que luego de tanto tiempo alejados era maravilloso tenerte a su lado.

- No pensó que esa mujer fuera tan descarada o mala madre para mentirle de forma tan fría -maldita vieja bruja, va a terminar limpiando pisos con su lengua para poder pagarme todos los gastos que tendrá ahora que acusen a su _"preciosa hijita" _de robo- mi cachorro nunca ha sido su prioridad.

- ¿Su cachorro? -la expresión de diversión que tiene ante el lapsus de mi neko es algo que me recuerda cuando Moki nos descubre besándonos, por suerte ayudó a distender el ambiente luego de la gran mentira que oímos- por lo visto su supuesta rivalidad es algo exagerada -mira a mi neko un poco mas serio de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento, casi como si lo estuviese analizando- espero que sepa tratarlo como el se merece.

- Por supuesto, Katsuya junto con mi hermano son lo mas importante que tengo -este señor no necesitó de mucho para percatarse del tipo de relación que nos une, por lo visto es muy observador- haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

- Solo deseo que me aclare algo señor Kaiba -sigue con su tono y pose de seriedad al dirigirse a Seto, luce bastante imponente incluso sentado frente a nosotros- ¿por qué ha ocultado la identidad de Katsuya?, además cuando le hacen alguna entrevista siempre se refiere a el como su prometido.

- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera -es algo extraño tener que explicarle a alguien que luce igual a mi padre mi relación con Seto sin que me esté golpeando por mi romance, estoy seguro que estaría enfadado por no _"sacarle provecho"_ a mi novio rico, siempre ha sido de las personas que tratan de aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de otros- no deseo que la prensa me esté siguiendo solo por ser el prometido de Seto Kaiba.

- Sobre lo de presentarlo como mi prometido -tomo la mano de mi cachorro que luce tan lindo con el rostro sonrojado que no puedo frenar mi impulso de darle un suave beso en los labios- ambos sabemos que encontramos a nuestra persona definitiva, en un tiempo no muy lejano nos casaremos, así que el título está bien empleado -después de todo mi cachorro es mas que un simple noviecito de colegio, es mi pareja en todos los sentidos, pero no creo que a este señor le agrade demasiado que sea tan claro en mi explicación- pero eso solo durará hasta el cumpleaños de Katsuya el próximo mes -creo que por su rostro mas relajado la explicación le ha parecido satisfactoria- durante el lanzamiento de la consola que nuestra empresa sacará al mercado Katsuya será presentado a la prensa formalmente, pero quienes nos rodean saben perfectamente el lugar que ocupa en mi vida.

- Me parece grandioso que todo lo que he oído y leído de su misterioso prometido por la prensa vaya dirigido a ti pequeño -su sonrisa y la mirada que me dirige me dejan fascinado y con una sensación de confort en mi corazón, sin quererlo mi tonto corazón engaña a mi mente y por unos segundos pienso que es mi padre el que me mira con ese amor reflejado en sus ojos, nunca había estado tan conciente como en estos momentos de lo que me había hecho falta su cariño paternal- ahora que me he reencontrado con mi amado pequeño, debe saber que estaré para defenderlo de todo y de todos, señor Kaiba, si llegara a hacerlo llorar, sepa que ni todo su dinero le servirá para enfrentar mi ira -mi neko asiente con la cabeza aceptando de buena gana la no tan disimulada amenaza que le han hecho- tengo amigos muy interesantes, capaz de romper huesos con solo un movimiento.

- Me satisface que demuestre preocupación por su sobrino -es una lástima que este señor haya estado alejado tanto tiempo de mi cachorro, estoy seguro que lo habría sabido defender del par de inútiles buenos para nada que la vida le dio de padres- solo me importa hacerlo feliz.

- Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado el punto mas importante, por lo que entendí pusieron investigadores en busca de mi hermano -es bastante divertido mi tío, ahora habla tranquilamente como si el amenazar con las penas del infierno a mi neko hace unos minutos no hubiese pasado- ¿acaso no te dijo nada cuando se marchó?, y ¿por qué solo lo buscaron luego de pasar tantos meses?

- Al poco tiempo de que ellos se divorciaron que tomó por costumbre hacer ese tipo de viajes, al acabar el mal clima regresaba -no estoy seguro, pero creo que lo que sus ojos muestran en estos momentos es una ira contenida, aunque no se si hacia mí por no preocuparme antes por la desaparición de mi padre o hacia este y eso me pone algo nervioso por su reacción- nunca….nunca le ha gustado el invierno de Domino.

- Pero cuando Shizuka se marchó del país, tu tenías poco mas de….¡SEIS AÑOS! -luego de lanzar ese gran grito se pone de pie y comienza a caminar alrededor de la pequeña sala en donde nosotros aún continuamos sentados sin saber que hacer ante su enfurecida reacción- ¡ERAS UN BEBÉ! ¿¡COMO PUDO SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE!? ¡ES INCONSEVIBLE! ¿¡COMO PUDIERON HACER ESTO!? ¡SI LO HUBIESE SABIDO, YO….!

- … -aunque no podría imaginar mi vida sin mi cachorro a mi lado, si me dieran a elegir, lo preferiría disfrutando del amor y bienestar que estoy seguro este señor le hubiese dado si hubiese sido su padre, si el solo hecho de descubrir lo poco que le importaba a sus supuestos progenitores lo tiene en un estado casi histérico, si el maldito ebrio apareciera frente a el, estoy seguro poco le faltaría para matarlo a golpes.

- No se moleste -me pongo de pie y mirando en dirección a la cocina me atrevo a ir en busca de un vaso de agua, en realidad solo encuentro en el lavadero una taza, pero por lo menos servirá para llevarle agua y que se tranquilice un poco- tome, beba un poco -poso mi mano en su hombro y lo ayudo a sentarse nuevamente para que se calme, ya que luce como si estuviese apunto de tener un infarto de lo enfadado que está- hace tiempo que ese tipo de actitud hacia mi dejó de importarme -mientras observo la preocupación marcada en el rostro de mi tío, pienso si será malo sentirse feliz al ver que alguien se preocupa por ti, mejor dicho, que alguien de mi familia sanguínea se preocupe por ti, pero se siente tan bien ese calorcito que llena mi corazón en estos momentos- no necesita alterarse por lo que pasó, esas cosas ya son parte del pasado y nada podemos hacer para cambiarlas.

- Aún….comportándose tan mal…..y te preocupaste por…por buscarlo -bebe poco a poco su agua, pues aún se ve algo alterado por lo que ha escuchado.

- Al principio lo buscamos pues necesitábamos que autorizara a Katsuya a salir del país -mi cachorro luce algo extraño ante la reacción de su tío, así que mejor tomo la palabra para aclarar cualquier duda- por mi trabajo viajo mucho y no quería estar separado tanto tiempo de mi familia, pero luego, en vista de que no daba señales de vida, pues comenzamos los trámites para su emancipación, después de todo, mi cachorro siempre se ha valido por sus propios medios para subsistir.

- ¿Así que Hotaru nunca te cuidó como era su deber? -se expresa con tanto dolor seguro al percatarse de lo irresponsable que resultó ser su hermano- debes haber tenido una vida demasiado dura para alguien tan pequeñito -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que en cualquier momento no podrá contener mas- me…..arrepiento de haber permanecido tanto tiempo…..ignorante de…..tu injusta situación, nunca debiste vivir así, tu siempre…..has debido tenerlo todo, lo que desearas…..debía haberte sido entregado…..sin réplicas -se ve que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no derrumbarse ante nosotros- se suponía que cuidarían de ti como era debido, ten por seguro que si lo hubiese sabido te habría llevado conmigo -me toma las manos y las besa casi como con devoción, mientras sus ojos están llenos de una culpa que no es suya- aunque hubiese tenido que secuestrarte, nunca debiste pasar por ese infierno de vida, ¿por qué no me dejaron hacerlo?, ¿por qué hicieron eso?

- No tiene por qué culparse, eso ya es parte del pasado -pobre hombre, sintiéndose responsable de algo que no era su deber en lo absoluto- pero dígame ¿por qué nunca supinos que teníamos un tío? -mi padre nunca hablaba de su familia, además, por lo visto sí se mantenía en contacto con el, de ahí que le pidiera dinero de vez en cuando- ¿cómo es que nunca habló de usted?, ¿por qué nunca nos visitó?

- Tampoco hay registros de algún familiar vivo -en eso sé que fueron muy rigurosos, ya que Roland vigiló todo ese proceso de búsqueda- se supone que fue hijo único, ni siquiera primos tiene, ¿cómo es que usted no aparece en los registros?

- Trátenme de tu, somos familia, no lo olviden -al mirarnos veo que a pesar del rojo de sus ojos una pequeña sonrisa ha regresado a su rostro que nos mira con cierta picardía por sus palabras, lo que provoca un sonrojo en mi- nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando teníamos catorce años -yo solo sabía que mi abuela paterna había muerto cuando el era pequeño- el mal nacido de tu abuelo arregló todo para que ambos nos quedáramos con el, contrario a la costumbre -a linda costumbre se refiere, separar a los hijos y dar uno a cada progenitor- eso sí a cambio de una cuantiosa compensación, pero tu abuela a pesar de siempre haberse comportado sumisamente, esa vez no se dejó pisotear y se enfrentó a su esposo, aún la recuerdo lanzándole el dinero a la cara -por su rostro debe haber sido una escena bastante divertida para el, a pesar del motivo que la provocó- una noche trató de llevarnos con ella, pero nos descubrieron ya que Hotaru no quería marcharse y comenzó a gritar hasta que alertó a todos en casa, nos encerraron y aún desde nuestra habitación se podían oír los gritos de mi pobre madre -eso debió haber sido realmente doloroso para el, por como habla de ese momento, mientras lo escuchamos atentamente siento los fuertes brazos de mi neko rodeando mi cintura para reconfortarme ante tan cruel historia, así que reposo mi cabeza en su hombro para sentir su calor, algo que siempre me calma- no podía dejarla sola, siendo una mujer tan tímida se había enfrentado a ese animal para no separarse de sus hijos, traté de convencer a mi hermano para urdir un plan e irnos con ella, pero no quiso, así que rogué para que me dejaran verla y luego de un par de semanas pude conseguirlo, la tenían encerrada en el sótano de la casa, hasta que se concluyeran los papeles del divorcio, así que en un descuido del guardia que la vigilaba huimos de la casa y no paramos hasta llegar a Tokio, no teníamos ni siquiera algo de ropa para cambiarnos, mucho menos dinero, pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente libre sin las presiones a las que me sometía mi padre -vaya por como habla de el, luce muy parecido en personalidad a Hotaru- en ese tiempo la familia de tu abuelo tenía mucho poder y no le debe haber costado nada desaparecerme del todo, ese viejo no iba a quedarse tranquilo con semejante desprecio hacia su ilustre persona.

- Pero ¿cómo hizo todo eso solo por que usted, digo por que tu no quisiste permanecer a su lado? -por mas que estuviese enfadado por haberse marchado de esa forma, el lo había provocado, además Katsuo seguía siendo su hijo, sobre todo tener a tu lado a una persona que te lo recuerde constantemente no debe ser algo menor- ¿tanto era su rencor por tu huida?

- Siempre estuve a su lado, aprendiendo de sus consejos, debió ser muy duro que lo dejara, además en cuanto pude me cambié el apellido por el de tu abuela, otro golpe para su ego -su voz suena tan cargada de una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que son muy difíciles de identificar- debe ser duro que tu hijo favorito rechace todo tu legado y para el debió haber sido muy penoso que su hijo renegara todo lo que el representaba, la persona que había entrenado desde pequeño despreciaba todo, para una persona con el carácter que el tenía debe hacer sido muy difícil que quien había elegido como su heredero, el hijo que había entrenado y enseñado desde pequeño rechazara todo lo que le ofrecía, y que me hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar era para lo que me había preparado.

- ¿Empresa familiar? -por lo visto los investigadores hicieron un trabajo realmente deficiente como para que no descubrieran una información como esta, ¿cómo es posible que no pudiesen descubrir que había una empresa que pertenece a la familia de mi cachorro?- ¿por qué Katsuya nunca supo de tal empresa?

- Era una empresa textil, una de las grandes de la Prefectura de Hokkaido, a pesar de la educación que nuestro padre trató de darle Hotaru no resultó muy buen administrador, además que le gustaban las apuestas y eso no ayudó mucho a que se centrara en su trabajo -habló con algo de pesar al recordar las pésimas costumbres de mi progenitor- antes de que cumplieras un año ya había despilfarrado gran parte del capital, a simple vista todo lucía bien, pero enseguida me percaté que solo era una fachada para poder pedir préstamos por sobre las propiedades -eso sí que va totalmente acorde con la personalidad irresponsable que siempre lo caracterizó- cuando ya no tuvo salida me pidió ahora ayuda monetaria para tratar de salvar lo que quedaba, tu abuela había trabajado día y noche para poder darme una buena educación, además yo trabajaba para ayudarla a pagar mi universidad y en cuanto me recibí me hice cargo de los gastos, así que al morir me dejó sus pocos ahorros, traté de ayudar a Hotaru ordenando sus deudas, pero era un caso imposible salvar la empresa, solo traté de sacar el máximo de dinero que se pudiese de todo ese desastre.

- Debió ser una mujer muy valerosa -definitivamente el carácter de mi cachorro es heredado de ella y de este hombre frente a nosotros, del par de inútiles mi novio no tiene una pizca de sus esencias, gracias a Kami por ello- estoy seguro que tu hermano quiso que invirtieras ese dinero en su empresa.

- Pero nunca lo toqué, mi madre lo dejó para mi hijo, su primer nieto -suena tan orgulloso de los esfuerzos de ella, me da gusto que no aceptara, despilfarrar el esfuerzo de su madre para sacarlo del hoyo en el que el mismo se metió habría sido realmente penoso, además ahora incluso me entero que tengo un primo, es verdaderamente genial, espero que sea tan simpático como mi tío- ella murió cuando el tenía cuatro meses de edad, ya que no tenía a nadie que me retuviera en Tokio, desde ese día traté de estar cerca de mi pequeñito mudándome a Hokkaido.

- Dime, ¿tengo mas primos? ¿viven contigo? ¿cuándo los conoceré? ¿se parecen a mi o…..

- ¡Cachorro, déjalo hablar! -está tan feliz y entusiasmado con la nueva noticia que a este pobre hombre lo tiene completamente abrumado con sus preguntas.

- Solo tengo un hijo, pero por desgracia no vive conmigo -su rostro luce tan triste, tal parece que metí las cuatro al insistir en que me hablara de mi primo, debí pensarlo antes, si viviese con el habría aparecido en la investigación, estoy seguro de eso, por muy mala que esta haya sido- ¿sabías que tu abuela era austriaca?, tú te le pareces mucho, incluso mas que nosotros, en uno de sus viajes de negocio tu abuelo la conoció y la conquistó por cartas, hasta que aceptó casarse con el -vaya sí que lo entristece el tema de su hijo, ya que no fue siquiera disimulado al cambiar la conversación.

- Ahora comprendo nuestra poco japonesa apariencia -siempre me había preguntado de dónde habíamos salido con este estilo tan europeo- por mas que preguntaba nadie me daba una explicación que sonara lógica.

- Debió haber sido una mujer realmente hermosa -mi cachorro no puede ocultar su rostro rojo de la vergüenza ante mi comentario y posterior beso, eso sí que solo pudo ser en la mejilla- aunque estoy seguro que no tanto como mi cachorro.

- ¿Me decías que tu hermano te pidió ayuda? -mejor continuar con la conversación antes que a mi neko se le olvide la presencia de mi tío y le de por comenzar a besarme y a mi por responderle- ¿qué fue finalmente lo que los alejó?, que no pudieras ayudarlo no es motivo suficiente para que se distanciaran.

- Luego consiguió un trabajo en Domino y a pesar de pedirle que no lo hiciera se marcharon -trata de sonreír ante mi obvio movimiento de distracción, pero sus ojos delatan su pesar- vendí lo poco que tenía y….

- … -estoy seguro que por lo menos de parte del tío de mi cachorro no tiene que ver con el dinero, después de todo el fue quien llevó a la quiebra la empresa como para que culpara a otro por su ineficiencia.

- Por lo que se deduce de lo que nos has hablado, el contacto entre ustedes duró hasta que salimos de la ciudad -nos mira como analizando sus palabras, es como si pensara que responder a mis interrogantes- nunca habló de ti, eso es lo que mas me intriga, que ni Serenity ni yo sabíamos de tu existencia, ¿por qué solo a nosotros no nos dijo de su hermano?

- Tu curiosidad es algo que no ha disminuido con el paso del tiempo -me mira con esa expresión extraña que ya parece una marca registrada y que aún no logro descifrar- sigues siendo un pequeño tan especial mi Kazui.

- ¿Kazui? -oír ese diminutivo luego de tantos años sin hacerlo me sorprendió realmente- ¿cómo conoces el nombre secreto con el que mi padre me llamaba?

- Pues….me lo dijo Shizuka ¿sabías que éramos amigos de la universidad? -definitivamente trata de desviar mi atención y cambiar el tema, se pone de pie y va hacia la repisa que contiene las fotografías que despertaron mi curiosidad para luego regresar con un portarretratos en sus manos el cual me extiende- estos somos…..nosotros el día en que se la presenté a tu padre, el amor….el amor de ellos fue de esos a….primera vista, al poco tiempo se casaron.

- Eso no explica que sepa como Hotaru me llamaba de pequeño -su voz mientras hablaba solo me hace pensar que la historia no es del todo verdad, definitivamente quiere ocultar algo- ella nunca lo supo, es una promesa que hicimos con mi padre, nunca decirle a nadie de mi nombre especial y de nuestros paseos, ni siquiera Seto lo sabía, era algo solo entre nosotros ¿acaso el se lo dijo? -nunca en todos esos años había vuelto a mencionar ese apodo la última vez que me llamó así fue antes de salir de Hokkaido y desde allí ya no hubieron mas momentos en los que me dedicaba alguna mirada de amor.

- … -solo asiente con la cabeza gacha, tal vez al comprender lo que me afectó que la única promesa que mi padre me había cumplido hasta el momento también había sido rota.

- Usted no sabe mentir señor Wheeler -mi cachorro me mira sorprendido por mis palabras, solo lo aferro mucho mas hacia mi cuerpo para que se sienta confortado ante lo que vendrá- Katsuya ya ha sido muchas veces decepcionado por sus _"amorosos"_ padres, no lo haga también usted, su actitud y todo lo que ha revelado sin darse cuenta me dice que hay algo sumamente importante que ha callado.

- No puedo hablar nada mas, hice una promesa que no puedo romper -mira hacia otro lado para no darnos la cara, pero su voz suena quebrada.

- ¿Acaso ellos no lo hicieron primero? -se puede observar la angustia en sus ojos y sus palabras, pero definitivamente, a pesar de todo lo que ese par pudo hacerle, este hombre no tiene planeado faltar a su palabra, así que tendré que ser yo quien ate los cabos sueltos- habla como si siempre hubiese estado al lado de Katsuya, pero luego se contradice diciendo que lo vio cuando se estaban por mudar de ciudad- ella era su novia ¿cierto?.

- Estoy seguro que esa mujer lo dejó por ese borracho -me mira al oír mis palabras tan duras al expresarme de mis progenitores- es obvio según su comportamiento, siempre pensando en el dinero que un supuesto exitoso empresario sería mejor que un profesor recién graduado.

- No se sorprenda -sus ojos no pueden estar mas abiertos al escuchar a mi cachorro, pues su voz suena realmente fría, sin una pizca de algún sentimiento- siempre han visto a Katsuya como su proveedor y no como un hijo, incluso esa estúpida que le dieron de hermana ha tratado de aprovecharse de el, no les tenga consideración, ellos no se lo merecen.

- La conocí en la universidad -se pone en marcha nuevamente y se dirige hasta la ventana para mirar al exterior, hacia el mar, tal parece que esto lo relajara- ella estaba en el último año de Historia del Arte, yo recién entraba y la veía en la biblioteca de la universidad, así logré pagar parte de mis estudios, era muy amable y divertida, salimos todo ese tiempo y cuando me gradué quise pedirle matrimonio, pero tu abuelo enfermó y ella me acompañó a sus funerales, luego de ese viaje poco a poco se fue alejando hasta que me confesó que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que este le había pedido matrimonio -por suerte habla sin ningún rencor en su voz a pesar de la traición de la que fue objeto, debió haberse sentido fatal al darse cuenta que su hermano se había entrometido entre ambos- grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi rival.

- Por su linda personalidad, debe haberte restregado en la cara que te había ganado -siempre ha sido un bastardo cuando se trata de burlarse de las personas- estoy seguro que en cuanto vio a esa mujer su único objetivo fue quitártela.

- Nunca me perdonó que me hubiese marchado, no solo porque lo dejé con nuestro padre, también le afectó el continuo recuerdo que este hacía de mi -con razón siempre dijo que mi abuelo era un bastardo que lo único que hacía era criticar a todo el mundo, solo que no aclaraba que el era parte de ese mundo- pero realmente me sentí bien cuando me di cuenta que estaban enamorados y que…..

- Así que estaba embarazada cuando se casó, así lo pudo atrapar -me mira algo asombrado por mis palabras- una vez encontré el acta familiar y nací casi siete meses después del matrimonio, deduje que por eso nunca me quiso, que por mi culpa había tenido que casarse.

- A ella le duró el amor hasta que duró el dinero -vieja bruja debe haber estado furiosa cuando se percató que su vida de millonaria solo había sido una farsa y claro la cargó con mi cachorro- pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto?

- No…..


	43. Dejando los secretos atrás

**43.- DEJANDO LOS SECRETOS ATRÁS **

- Antes que digas cualquier cosa -me acomodo en mi asiento para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, así pueda ver que nada de lo que le digo es alguna exageración de mi parte- quiero que sepas que desde que llegamos a vivir a Domino fue como si mis padres hubiesen sido cambiados, no se si puedas comprenderme lo que te estoy diciendo, pero mi vida está parcelada en un antes y un después.

- Tienes la oportunidad de que Katsuya sepa la verdad que le han ocultado de tus propios labios -se ve por las reacciones de su rostro que está debatiéndose entre mantener su palabra dada o finalmente liberarse de algo que debe haberlo atormentado todos estos años- ¿no querrás que en algún momento lo sepa y nadie pueda explicarle lo ocurrido?

- Si no me dices lo que sea que ocultas y que tal parece Seto ya sospecha -no me gusta sonar tan duro, pero por lo visto, lo que sea que está pasando es realmente importante- haré que me lo diga esa señora y por una pequeña cantidad -realmente no creo que se conforme con un poco de dinero, estoy seguro que tratará de sacar lo máximo que pueda- hablará de todo lo que le pidamos con lujo de detalles.

-Aunque las palabras que utilice para relatar todo estarán destinadas a dañar lo mas posible a mi cachorro -ante la falta de reacción al escuchar lo dicho por mi novio, estoy seguro que conoce perfectamente el amor que tiene esa mujer por el dinero- termina de una vez con todos esos secretos.

- Se suponía que jamás te diría como ocurrieron todos los acontecimientos -toma nuevamente mis manos y las besa de una forma de lo mas extraña, pero él solo me transmite una profunda tristeza al ver sus ojos- di mi palabra que esta verdad moriría conmigo, además no quiero ponerte en peligro y…. -eso si que estoy seguro no pensaba decírnoslo.

- ¿Ese borracho te amenazó con dañar a mi cachorro si hablabas? -no se para que hice la pregunta si conociendo lo repugnante que es ese ser era realmente probable que algo así hubiese ocurrido, espero que jamás regrese o intente acercarse a mi cachorro nuevamente o lo refundiré en la cárcel por todo el maltrato que infringió en mi pequeño- lamento decirte que todo tu silencio no sirvió de nada ya que continuamente el….

- ¡SETO!, por favor no hables -el rostro de Katsuo demuestra que sabe perfectamente lo que trataba de decir mi neko- esas cosas ya no importan, en un par de meses saldrá la resolución sobre mi emancipación y con lo bien que va estoy seguro que me será concedida, el no tendrá ninguna potestad sobre mi.

- Jamás debí confiar en ese maldito, si no fuese mi hermano maldeciría a su madre, debí pensar que si fue tan cobarde cómo para hacerlo una vez el podría repetirlo -debe sentirse tan decepcionado, aunque ni siquiera su tono de voz da muestra de ello- pero eso se acabó ya nada me impedirá decirte todo, ellos fueron los primeros en incumplir a todo lo que prometieron, cuando ellos se casaron….bueno antes de eso, Shizuka y yo….nosotros….pero….yo no sabía

- Mantuvo relaciones con ambos -este pobre hombre no sabe como plantear a mi cachorro el hecho de que esa mujer se acostaba con ambos- ¿usted lo sabía?

- Creo que era demasiado iluso como para imaginarlo, solo cuando….. -su voz es casi un susurro que si no fuese por el silencio reinante en esta habitación estoy seguro que no podríamos haberlo oído- que ni siquiera habían llegado a besarse, pero me confidenció que pensaba, mejor dicho que estaba segura que el sí era su verdadero amor, sin que siquiera hubiese habido un contacto físico aún entre ellos, aún así estaba convencida de ello y que hacia mi sentía un gran cariño -muestra una sonrisa algo burlona, demostrando lo tonto que ahora le debe parecer ese comentario- pensaba que tal vez nuestra diferencia de edades había finalmente terminado por separarnos, Shizuka me contó que luego de nuestro viaje a Hokkaido sintió que nuestra relación ya no funcionaba como antes y justo en ese tiempo lo conoció, mantuvieron contacto por medio de llamadas y cartas, realmente lucía feliz cuando hablaba del nuevo dueño de su corazón -debe haber sido una estupenda actriz como para fingir todo ese amor, pues si hubiese sido cierto ese sentimiento, dudo mucho que también lo traicionara a el- siempre la quise mucho y solo deseaba su felicidad, así que la dejé en completa libertad para que fuese feliz.

- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando te enteraste quién era tu rival? -aunque hayas dejado de amar a esa persona debe ser realmente muy desagradable conocer a quien conquistó el corazón que una vez pensaste que te pertenecería por el resto de vuestras vidas- ¿acaso Hotaru sabía que aún era tu novia cuando comenzó a interesarse en ella?

- Eso era precisamente lo que le atrajo de esa mujer -mi cachorro me mira sin saber bien lo que hablo- el hecho de que era la novia de Katsuo fue el principal aliciente para conquistarla.

- Uno no puede controlar cuando el corazón encuentra a su verdadero dueño, fue el destino el que hizo que yo viajara con ella y que así se conocieran y enamoraran -estoy seguro que ni el mismo se cree sus palabras, lo mas factible es que ese borracho solo deseara quitarle lo que mas le importaba- tu abuela mantenía contacto con una empleada de la vieja casona familiar en Sapporo, solo en ese momento nos enteramos de que mi hermano se había casado y la identidad de la afortunada, también pude saber que Hotaru había estado viviendo en Tokio casi desde la misma fecha en que nosotros habíamos regresado del funeral, se estuvieron frecuentando todos esos meses aprovechando mi poco tiempo libre -vaya si que supo enredarlos en sus mentiras, en caso de que no le resultara el atrapar al hermano _"millonario" _seguiría teniendo al pobre pero trabajador profesor- realmente mi cabeza estaba pendiente de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en mi primer trabajo como maestro, eso me quitaba mucho tiempo, cuando pude analizar todo con frialdad varias incongruencias en el actuar de Shizuka me habrían hecho dudar de su fidelidad si es que hubiese estado mas pendiente, pero tu abuela había comenzado a sentirse mal de salud y ella me importaba mas que cualquier otra persona, así que los pocos minutos de descanso los pasaba cuidándola, Shizuka debe haberse sentido desplazada, pero mi madre jamás se quejaba de dolencia alguna y verla tan decaída me preocupaba y no me dejaba pensar en nada mas que no fuese el por qué de esos malestares.

- ¿Pero no creo que por que tu hayas sido primero su novio provocara que el no deseara reanudar su lazo familiar? -ya estoy seguro de lo que sospechó Seto, pero es mejor que el me lo diga y no sacar conclusiones, incluso con todas las pistas aún podría ser algo diferente a lo que pienso- tu lo aceptaste bien, ¿por qué el tendría que enfadarse contigo, si tú en todo caso eres el traicionado?

- Cuando le contaron a tu abuela sobre el motivo de la boda tan apresurada era solo sacar cuentas -me mira disimuladamente, pero cuando hago lo mismo evita que nuestros ojos se encuentren- viajé para que me explicara, en esos momentos no me importó si Hotaru estaba al tanto de la relación paralela que ella había mantenido todo ese tiempo con ambos, solo exigía saber la verdad, era mi derecho, pero ni siquiera ella podía estar segura de cual de los dos era el padre, así que había optado por elegir al hombre que le daba un mejor estilo de vida, sin privaciones de ningún tipo -no me atrevo a interrumpirlo, pues no deseo se arrepienta de sincerarse ante nosotros y contar como ocurrió todo, aunque creo que tampoco puedo pensar en alguna pregunta para hacerle, realmente tengo muchas dudas, pero todas son tan o mas urgentes de responder, que solo consiguen bloquear mi cerebro, así que no me queda mas que tratar de lucir lo menos horrorizado posible con lo que estoy escuchando de los labios de uno de los protagonistas, lo único que falta para que toda mi vida terminara por convertirse en una teleserie barata es la aparición de la típica muchacha ciega que luego de forma casi milagrosa recupera la visión, ¡jijiji!, esa podría ser Serenity- con los meses que quedaban para tu llegada reuní todo el dinero que pude, además de toda la información que demostraba la relación que mantuve hasta días antes de la boda de mi hermano y mi ex novia, las dolencias de tu abuela habían desaparecido, bueno, eso pensaba yo, finalmente resultó ser una gran actriz simulando estar bien para no preocuparme de mas, como ella misma me lo confesó antes de morir cuando le reproché el haberme ocultado su diagnóstico, pero con Kathya Wheeler nunca se podía discutir, siempre terminaba convenciéndome de hacer su voluntad -se ve que mi abuela en cuanto estuvo libre de su autoritario esposo regresó a su verdadera personalidad, me hubiese encantado poder haberla conocido, debe haber sido una maravillosa mujer- desde un principio comprendí lo difícil que sería luchar por tu custodia, no solo por el hecho de pelearla contra un matrimonio firmemente establecido, sino que aún pensaba que mi hermano poseía toda la fortuna de los Jonouchi con lo cual le sería fácil contrarrestar mi demanda por paternidad, mas si contaba con casi un ejercito de abogados que lo aconsejaran en el como proceder, después de todo no dejaría que un _"simple profesorcillo de historia"_ manchara su reputación y la de su distinguida esposa -por como dijo ese odioso apelativo estoy seguro que son las palabras exactas de Hotaru, si que es gracioso, vaya imagen mas podrida que estaba cuidando- lo peor de mi posición es que te sacaría de un hogar amoroso con un padre y una madre que podrían cuidarte mejor que un hombre soltero, reclamar una paternidad de por si es un proceso engorroso y largo, aunque estaba preparado para ello, por mis investigaciones ya sospechaba lo que me esperaba, pero tenía la esperanza que cuando nacieras Shizuka diría que en realidad sí sabía de quien había quedado embarazada -sus ojos parecieran que están a punto de explotar por las lágrimas contenidas, yo no puedo articular ni una palabra y por lo visto tampoco Seto debido a lo asombroso de todo esto- como dijo Nietzsche, la esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre, pero pequeño, cuando ya no te queda nada, debes aferrarte a esa pequeña luz que se aparece frente a tus ojos, desgraciadamente nuestra condición hizo todo imposible, ni siquiera pude presentar mi petición de paternidad.

- ¿Por qué? -no se que pudo haber ocurrido como para que no pudiera saber si realmente es mi padre- ¿qué impidió realizar los exámenes respectivos?

- Katsuo y Hotaru son gemelos monocigóticos -mi cachorro me mira como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma, así que lo miro para explicarle- es decir cachorro, que ellos nacieron de un solo óvulo y espermatozoide que se subdividió, por ende las pruebas de ADN resultan ineficaces para corroborar una paternidad, pues siempre ambas muestras darán positivo, aún hoy en día con toda la tecnología de la que disponemos no existe el método científico para determinar cual es el padre biológico.

- ¿Jamás podrás saber si soy realmente tu hijo? -estar en ese tipo de incertidumbre debe haber sido un infierno para el, yo no creo que podría soportarlo, permanecer en la duda de si tienes un hijo o no.

- ¡TU ERES MI HIJO! -se pone de pie de un solo salto y puedo ver que su rostro muestra una mueca de temor cuando se percata del modo tan brusco en que me respondió- lo lamento, lamento haber alzado la voz, es solo que desde que te vi, ninguna prueba me importó, eres mi hijo y nada podrá cambiar ese hecho, ni aunque hubiesen mil pruebas que demuestren lo contario.

- ¿Pero…?

- Nada de peros, aunque nunca se pueda saber con certeza quien es biológicamente tu padre, en mi corazón eres mi hijo y nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer, nadie me hará renegar de mi paternidad, hasta el día que muera serás mi hijo -ahora las lágrimas comienzan a rodar libremente por sus mejillas, no se qué me impulsó a acercarme a el y darle un abrazo que enseguida responde, haciéndome sentir un delicioso calor en mi corazón, una sensación de felicidad plena que hace tiempo creía perdida- ¡Dios!….soñé tantos años el poder llamarte hijo, pensé que…. -su voz casi no se comprende al ser invadido por las lágrimas, las mismas que sin darme cuenta he comenzado a sentir correr por mi rostro- pensé que jamás tendría nuevamente….la oportunidad de llamarte así y menos que tu fueses consiente de que soy yo y no Hotaru quien te llamaba hijo -besa mi cabello y continúa abrazándome como si de ello dependiera su vida, aún puedo sentir como sus lágrimas mojan mi cabello, es como si estuviese sacando todo su dolor acumulado en ellas- cuando te vi apenas tenías unas horas de nacido, en cuanto acabó el parto Hotaru se fue a su casa y pude escabullirme hasta donde te habían llevado luego de la revisión rutinaria que se les hace a los recién nacidos, tenerte en mis brazos fue todo lo que necesité para saberte mío y cuando abriste tus hermosos ojitos de ese color azul lechoso y me miraste, fue como si me reconocieras, no dejabas de observarme fijamente, solo eso bastó para que te convirtieras en la persona mas importante para mi en todo este maldito mundo, eras la pequeña bolita arrugada y sonrosada mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y no es ninguna chochera de padre primerizo, los otros bebés que estaban junto contigo, aunque suene mal decirlo, eran realmente feítos, sin mencionar lo llorones, en cambio tú, eras todo un ángel riendo feliz.

- Según tengo entendido -mi cachorro me mira de soslayo sacando apenas su cabeza del pecho de su padre, luce algo triste pero calmado, a pesar de lo que ha escuchado- todos los bebés son incapaces de distinguir cualquier cosa los primeros días de nacidos, mucho menos reír -ambos me miran como si hubiese dicho algo realmente malo.

- Eso será en los bebés comunes, mi pequeño desde siempre fue mucho mas inteligente y afable sin mencionar hermoso que el resto -observa a mi neko con algo de enfado al atreverse a no creer sus palabras- incluso con tu cabecita apenas cubierta por una pelusita rubia lucías adorable, debo admitir que llegué a temer que nunca te creciera el cabello ya que por varios meses no presentaste mayores cambios, pero tu abuela, con toda su gran sabiduría maternal me sacó de esa duda, lo que trajo un gran alivio.

- ¡Jajajajaja! -mi risa es totalmente espontánea de solo pensar en mi cachorro calvo, cuando una de sus mas distintivas características es su hermosa y abundantemente alborotada cabellera rubia, me hubiese encantado ver como lucía totalmente calvo- debes haberte visto precioso incluso siendo tu cabeza una perfecta bola de boliche resaltarías con tu belleza.

- ¡No te burles neko! -sin salir de estos reconfortantes brazos que tanto calor paternal me entregan me giro y como un niño pequeño sin argumentos para discutir saco la lengua- apuesto que tu tampoco tenías ni un solo rastro de que existiría algo parecido a cabello adornando tu cabeza.

- Tu mismo has visto que sí tenía y mucho -aunque no era mi idea que viese esas fotografías que guardaba celosamente en el fondo de un casi olvidado mueble de mi vestidor, pero cuando Moki hizo mención de ellas, los ojitos de mi lindo novio se iluminaron de curiosidad y como ese pequeño tampoco puede negarle nada, antes de que yo tratara siquiera de detenerlo ya se las estaba mostrando- así que no puedes negar lo contrario, tu mismo viste la evidencia que refuta tu comentario difamatorio acerca de mi persona.

- Todos los bebés son distintos al nacer, eso lo aprendí cuando me informé mas a conciencia sobre el tema, no quería volver a pasar el susto que me provocó, según yo la prueba de tu temprana calvicie, todo por mi falta de conocimiento sobre el tema casi no dormía pensando en donde encontrar una peluca de la mejor calidad -me revuelve el cabello desordenándolo mas de lo que como es costumbre luce- me convertí en un conocedor de casi todas las etapas por la que pasan los bebés, deseaba ser parte totalmente de tu crecimiento, aunque al principio estuve lejos por motivos de trabajo y lo más importante, la mala salud de tu abuela, luego, al estar físicamente a tu lado traté de compensar esa ausencia.

- ¿De qué enfermó ella? -aunque la muerte de un ser querido siempre es un tema muy delicado, su voz cuando la menciona solo demuestra que guarda maravillosos recuerdos de mi abuela y que contrariamente le agrada hablar de ella- nos dijiste que antes de la boda ya se encontraba enferma.

- Tu abuela Kathya tenía cáncer gástrico -debe haber sufrido demasiado, ese tipo de cáncer es uno de los más dolorosos, y pensar que estuvo callando su dolencia cuando ocurrió lo de la traición de esa señora, solo para no preocupar a su hijo, eso debe haber requerido de todo su esfuerzo para no demostrar sus dolencias- fue algo rápido su avance desde que se lo detectaron, en menos de año y medio había fallecido, gracias a Dios murió antes que los dolores característicos de ese mal se hicieran presente.

- Fue realmente afortunada de que esa enfermedad se le presentara de ese modo -además estoy seguro que si hubiese sido mas prolongada su vida no solo habría provocado un incremento significativo en sus dolencias deteriorando su cuerpo, si no que también habría diezmado la economía familiar, las drogas y el cuidado constante que necesita alguien que ha caído enfermo con cualquier tipo de cáncer terminan con los familiares casi siempre endeudados al procurar los mejores tratamientos, además de agotados física y psíquicamente- un tío abuelo murió también de la misma enfermedad y según decía mi padre sus últimos días fueron horribles, al punto de llegar a desear la muerte.

- Gracias a Dios por haber sido tan bondadoso con ella y llevársela relativamente en calma mientras dormía -no creo que nadie se merezca una muerte sumida en el dolor físico, ni aún el mas detestable de los seres humanos merece morir invadido por un sufrimiento constante- lo que mas agradecida la tenía, es que pudo conocerte antes de partir -su sonrisa aunque mucho mas pequeña de lo que ya nos tenía acostumbrado denota una gran paz- ¿sabes?, si no hubiese sido por ella y sus constantes consejos habría estado en la cárcel quizás por cuanto tiempo -aunque habla de algo serio sus ojos demuestran un ligero tono como si estuviese recordando una travesura- estaba decidido a llevarte en cuanto naciste, a última hora me arrepentí, no me había percatado que cuando estaba en el sector de maternidad una enfermera me había visto.

- ¡¿Lo dice de verdad?! -elevo mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, que aunque han dejado de soltar lágrimas continúan algo rojos y acuosos por ellas- ¿me ibas a llevar contigo?

- Sí, ya tenía elaborado un plan para hacerlo, había preparado todo para que en cuanto nos encontráramos en Tokio pudiéramos salir del país los tres, todo el dinero que había guardado me serviría para vivir unos meses mientras encontraba empleo y mientras trabajara te quedarías al cuidado de tu abuela -se sienta y me atrae con el para que ocupe un lugar a su lado sin dejar de abrazarme- de repente pensé en todo lo que sufrió tu abuela al verse alejada de uno de sus hijos y no pude hacerlo, además un bebé necesita los cuidados de su madre, sobre todo los primeros meses de vida -sus palabras aún demuestran la determinación que debe haber tenido en ese momento- no podía ser tan egoísta y privarte del afecto maternal que todo pequeño necesita, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tenerte conmigo, si no desisto me habría descubierto aquella enfermera que justo en cuanto te dejo en tu cuna aparece en el lugar con un guardia de seguridad, no faltó mucho para que comenzaran a pedir explicaciones del por qué de mi presencia en ese lugar restringido.

- Definitivamente creo que Katsuya hubiese estado mejor a su lado -sé que no debí haber dicho tal cosa, pero es la verdad, de ese par ninguno se salva de los malos tratos y la indiferencia que siempre han sentido hacia mi pobre cachorro- aunque hubiese significado jamás conocerte, habrías tenido la vida que te merecías y no te hubieras visto obligado a tener que trabajar desde tan pequeño para sobrevivir.

- Cada cosa que me dicen me hace comprender el gran error que fue confiar en esos dos, pero rogaron tanto -me abraza mucho mas fuertemente como queriendo confirmarme con ello el cariño que siente hacia mi- pero, si te hacían trabajar ¿qué harían entonces con el dinero que les enviaba? -creo que esa pregunta fue mas hecha para si mismo que a mi- te juro hijo que parecía arrepentido y sonaban muy convincentes cuando ellos….

- Ya no debes atormentarte con cosas que no podemos cambiar -tomo su mano para que ahora sea el quien se sienta tranquilo- si todo lo vivido sirvió para conocer a todas las maravillosas personas que me han otorgado su amistad, valen completamente la pena, pues me han hecho merecedor de sus buenos deseos.

- Eres realmente sabio hijo mío -se siente tan bien oírlo llamarme así y que su voz denote orgullo y no la conocida apatía, decepción o enfado de la que siempre estuvo cargada la de Hotaru- yo tampoco cambiaría lo que pasó si eso me llevó a tenerte a mi lado esos hermosos seis años, aunque solo fuesen por pocas horas las que compartíamos juntos, para mi eran los momentos mas hermosos, todo lo que los humanos vivimos en esta vida es lo que la misma piensa que podemos sobrellevar, lo bueno y lo malo nos enseñan algo y solo es necesario prestar un poco de atención para aprender esas lecciones.

- Tienes razón…. -no sé como dirigirme a el, pienso que es demasiado irrespetuoso que lo llame por su nombre, pero tampoco deseo que simplemente porque me resulta un mejor padre y de hecho fue mejor padre que el que siempre identifiqué como tal, soy capaz de cambiar tan fácilmente de progenitor- todo lo que he vivido es bien recibido si con ello los tengo a ustedes en estos momentos a mi lado.

- Yo también sé que todo ha sido para mejor cachorro -le doy un suave beso en la frente de lo mas cándido, pero es lo que corresponde ante una declaración tan hermosa como la que acabo de oír- será mejor que los deje solos, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar -me pongo de pie para marcharme, después de todo es una conversación que es necesario la tengan ambos a solas, sin nadie de por medio- dejaré a un grupo para que te cuiden.

- No es necesario que te marches Seto -lo tomo de la mano cuando se pone de pie para impedir que se marche, pues no quiero que se sienta relegado, además ¿qué otra cosa puede surgir hoy que sea mas impresionante de escuchar y que supere el asunto de mis dos padres?- cualquier otro tema que surja deseo que también lo oigas, quédate conmigo.

- Si muchacho, quédate, que estoy seguro que te agradará ver las fotografías que tengo de mi Kasui cuando era pequeño -esto es lo que todas las personas deben temer cuando se reúnen con sus padres, que ellos cuenten o muestren los momentos de mayor vergüenza a sus novios o parejas- aunque ya debes haberlas visto, pero yo tengo muchas originales de cuando vivíamos en Sapporo.

- ¡¿Fotografías?! -jamás he visto a mi cachorro de pequeño, el maldito del ebrio las tiró cuando la bruja se marchó con su engendro, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo mi cachorro, aunque con otras palabras- me fascinaría verlas, Katsuya no tiene recuerdos de su infancia.

- Iré en busca de los álbumes -ni siquiera nos dio tiempo para replicar algo cuando ya estaba literalmente corriendo hacia un mueble que se encuentra cerca de donde estamos sentados y comienza a sacar algo de un cajón, por lo visto son mas de dos al ver varios tomos acumulados en el suelo.

- ¡Que bien!, veré fotografías de mi abuela y tuyas -espero que allí también hayan varias comprometedoras de el, así no seré el único que se sienta ridiculizado, por que estoy seguro que mas de algún momento bochornoso estará inmortalizado en esas fotografías, las que he visto de mis amigos siempre tienen algo que nos hace burlarnos de ellos, por lo menos por un par de días- nunca la he visto, en casa no hay ningún tipo de recuerdo de ella.

- Esas te las mostraré después -deposita sobre la mesa cerca de diez álbumes- aquí solo tengo tus fotografías, mira estas son de tus primeros cinco meses de vida -extiende mas hacia mi dos gruesos volúmenes aunque no debería sorprenderme demasiado por el tamaño y grosor ya que todos lucen como un libro de texto escolar.

- Tal parece que debes ser un fotógrafo frustrado -aunque teniendo a mi cachorro como modelo yo también estaría detrás de el con una cámara todo el día, aunque solo puedo hacerlo cuando estamos en casa, de igual modo no puedo quejarme por mi pequeña colección- allí deben haber mas de quinientas imágenes.

- Algo así, son dos diarias, mas recuerdos de algunos de tus momentos más importantes, primer baño, primera comida, cosas significativas en la vida de cualquier bebé -me muestra la primera hoja en donde hay una fotografía que cubre por completo el espacio allí aparezco dormido y por lo visto en la cuna del hospital donde nací- esta la tomé yo, aquí tenías una hora de vida, el resto fueron sacadas por Gyo, la que fue nuestra niñera y también la tuya durante el primer año de tu vida, ella fue la amiga que nos mantenía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría contigo cuando aún no podíamos mudarnos de ciudad, luego de la muerte de tu abuela solo pude tener residencia en Sapporo al terminar el año escolar y durante ese tiempo me mantuve al tanto de tu crecimiento lo mejor que pude, eso sí procurábamos con tu abuela viajar un fin de semana por mes.

- Veo que a pesar de la distancia decidiste permanecer al pendiente de tu hijo -mi cachorro mira con total concentración las imágenes, realmente era un bebé muy hermoso, con todo este material uno puede apreciar todo el crecimiento durante esos meses con lujo de detalles- eso dice mucho de tu preocupación, espero que puedas permitirme copiar las imágenes para mi colección.

- Por supuesto, te será muy fácil, ya que he guardado con recelo todos los negativos en una caja de seguridad, por si ocurriese algún percance con estas podía tener a mano siempre una copia -este hombre es realmente obsesivo con este tema al parecer- debo agradecer a Shizuka que me permitía tenerte conmigo cuando Hotaru trabajaba -me muestra algunas fotografías donde estamos juntos, no solo en el parque- mira, aquí tenías siete meses y fue la primera vez que te llevé conmigo al trabajo.

- ¿Quién es la muchacha que me tiene en sus brazos? -una linda muchacha de cabello negro y con una gran sonrisa me sostiene para que mire a la cámara- por lo que veo no me siento para nada incómodo en los brazos de ella.

- Ella era una de mis alumnas, mientras daba mis clases todas las chicas del salón de turno se peleaban por tenerte en sus brazos -me muestra otras imágenes del mismo estilo, en todas luzco realmente feliz- por lo visto no le temía a estar en brazos de otras personas.

- Mira como sonríes, definitivamente a esa edad eras realmente coqueto cachorro -es una suerte que le haya durado solo en su etapa infantil, estoy completamente seguro que si hubiese mantenido esa actitud, hoy en día no podría lidiar con todas sus fans, ya de por si tiene bastantes para mi disgusto, no deseo imaginar lo que sería si fuese por la vida en actitud de galán- aunque cualquier persona cae rendida a tus pies con esa hermosa sonrisa sin la necesidad de que te lo propongas.

- Fue realmente una lástima que luego entraras al colegio y solo tuviésemos pocos momentos para compartir -debe traerle muy buenos recuerdos todos esos momentos por el rostro de felicidad que pone- mi pequeñito siempre fue un imán para atraer damas, ¡jajájajá!

- Quien solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda -creo que oírme decir ese antiguo dicho solo ha servido para que hasta mi neko esté tentado de la risa, por suerte trata de controlarla- ¿de bebé me utilizabas para ligar?

- No, nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacer eso contigo -su sincera sonrisa es prueba suficiente para saber que está diciendo la verdad- aunque no puedo negar que atraías muchachas como abejas a la miel.

- Sabes, tengo algunos recuerdos de nosotros dos saliendo juntos -no creo estar equivocado al pensar que todas esas maravillosas tardes que viví en Sapporo fueron en su compañía- no solo son recuerdos de la época navideña o de mi cumpleaños, aunque yo creía que era Hotaru quien me acompañaba, y era algo confuso el que se comportara tan cariñoso conmigo fuera de casa y dentro de ella solamente me demostrara indiferencia, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿o me equivoco?

- Estabas conmigo todos los días, cuando debido a los problemas financieros ya no pudieron pagar mas empleados Shizuka te llevó un día, según dijo necesitaba salir a realizar algunas importantes actividades y no podía llevarte con ella, así que encantado acepté, poco a poco con diversas excusas te llevaba para que te cuidara -busca en las páginas de los álbumes imágenes donde se ve que estoy siendo bañado, alimentado o simplemente durmiendo, se nota que el es el fotógrafo por los ángulos en que fueron tomadas las fotografías- realmente no me importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida con tal de tenerte a mi lado, pude disfrutar de mi realidad como padre soltero, te tenía conmigo casi todo el día, hasta que ella pasaba por ti, luego de un tiempo ya no daba alguna de sus tontas explicaciones para no quedar mal al no desear cuidarte, de todos modos era su esposo el que tenía que preocuparse por sus andanzas -creo que con todo ese tiempo libre pudo permitirse buscar una nueva aventura a espaldas de su esposo- luego al quedar embarazada de su hija comenzó a dedicarse totalmente a su cuidado relegando el tuyo a mi persona, no había momento más feliz que cuando ella te llevaba hasta la estación de metro desde donde luego me marchaba contigo, con lo despreocupado que era Hotaru poco o nada le importaba lo que ocurriese en su casa, pero de igual modo, cuando comenzaste a hablar se me ocurrió inventar un juego para que nadie supiera que pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo.

- ¿El de los espías encubierto?, era de lo más divertido ver que nueva aventura nos ocurría -asiente con la cabeza ante mi pregunta, nunca a nadie le hablé de ese juego que teníamos- recuerdo que papá siempre me decía que a nadie debía hablarle de los lugares que visitaba o lo que hacía cuando salíamos solos, ni siquiera a Serenity, pues en esos momentos yo lo ayudaba en su trabajo como espía, por suerte _"las misiones"_ siempre salían bien y podíamos celebrar con algún helado o pastel de la victoria, incluso en una de nuestras misiones debimos viajar fuera de Hokkaido, no puedo recordar como se llamaba el lugar, pero tenía unos hermosos jardines con cientos de sakuras en flor, ¿a qué ciudad fuimos papá?

- ¿¡Me…me llamaste….papá!? -sus ojos parecen dos cataratas silenciosas, sus mejillas, en cuanto acabó de decir esa frase entrecortada, se encontraron totalmente marcadas por las lágrimas que aún continúa derramando, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo llamé así.

- No me percaté de ello -es que simplemente al pensar en esos hermosos momentos que pasábamos juntos la palabra me surgió tan espontáneamente que ni cuenta de ello- aunque, es que solamente cuando salíamos juntos eran los únicos momentos en los que realmente me sentía amado -puedo ver como su rostro muestra a pesar de sus lágrimas una gran felicidad- ¿te molesta que te haya llamado papá?, digo, para mí en esas pocas horas sentía que verdaderamente tenía un padre y me sentía el niño mas amado del mundo.

- Nada me haría más feliz oírte llamarme así en todo momento -nuevamente me abraza y besa el cabello, una caricia tan sencilla pero que siento llena de un infinito amor, respondo a su abrazo como si no deseara que se marchase de mi lado- pero no deseo forzarte a nada, siempre soñé con este instante, pero jamás pasó de ser una simple ilusión y oírte llamarme papá….no sabes….lo que significa…..

- Katsuya siempre ha dicho que los mas hermosos recuerdos que tiene de su niñez eran esos momentos cuando tú te comportabas como un verdadero padre -ahora que sabemos la verdad es más comprensible la frialdad con la que el borracho lo trataba en todo momento ya que jamás lo hizo de otro modo, este hombre que llora como un niño pequeño aferrado a su hijo fue quien creó esa imagen de padre amoroso que mantuvo ilusionado a mi pequeño cachorro con que en algún momento fue amado por su padre- tu fuiste quien le dio todos esos hermosos recuerdos, los llamados _"días especiales"_, son algo que Katsuya aún hoy en día atesora.

- Papá, ¿sabías que esas eran las mejores horas del día para mi?, cuando salíamos los fines de semana a algún parque, aunque también me divertía en los museos a los que me llevabas -mientras hablo comienza a buscar las fotografías que guardan esos recuerdos y con lujo de detalle nos las explica sin dejar de soltarme en ningún momento, hay muchas cosas que había olvidado- este es ese parque del que te hablo.

- Aquí estamos celebrando Hanami(1) en el parque del Castillo Hirosaki(2) -hay muchas fotografías de nosotros dos en ese lugar, en la mayoría de ella estamos sentados bajo un gran cerezo rodeados de comida, es una lástima que solo tenga pequeños destellos de esos momentos, aunque debe ser razonable ya que según la fecha en la imagen tenía cuatro años de edad- fue la mejor semana de mi vida, aprovechamos que Hotaru se encontraba de viaje en Tokio para escaparnos, luego te mostraré el video de ese hermoso día.

- ¡Mira Seto!, ¡aquí estoy acampando con mi papá! -tantas imágenes que hay de nosotros dos y en todas aparecemos riendo, es realmente hermoso poder revivir todos esos momentos que había olvidado- no sabía que también fuimos de campamento con mis compañeros de colegio, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

- Como era de los pocos padres que iba por su hijo al termino de clases, además de asistir regularmente a las juntas de maestros, pues me tomaron de voluntario, pese a mi reticencia inicial terminé siendo de los padres encargados de vigilar a los pequeños en casi todos los campamentos y paseos escolares que se realizaban -definitivamente es un padre realmente maravilloso, además todo lo que va contándonos podemos apreciarlo en la infinidad de fotografías que tiene.

- ¿No tenías problemas por asistir tú? -dudo que haya sido de conocimiento de Hotaru quien era la persona que se presentaba en mi colegio para interiorizarse acerca de mi desempeño escolar, pues estoy seguro que esa señora delegaba en el no solo mi cuidado físico- ya sabes, con eso de que tienes que identificarte, además no creo que utilizaras la identidad de tu hermano para ello.

- Estabas inscrito en el mismo colegio en el cual nosotros habíamos asistido y por suerte tu maestra había sido mi compañera de salón a la vez que era sobrina de la directora -me encanta que en cuanto nos habla de algo o alguien enseguida busca alguna fotografía relacionada- le expliqué mi situación y decidieron permitirme cumplir con mi rol de padre, eso sí, siendo muy discreto para no causar problemas a la institución.

- ¿Y no te incomodaba ser voluntario para todas sus actividades?, cuidar de tu hijo debe ser agradable, pero estar rodeado de otros demonios puede ser complicado -no todos los compañeritos de mi cachorro deben haber sido fáciles de tratar, de solo pensar en los de Mokuba ya me da jaqueca- aunque con tal de estar cerca de mi cachorro yo también me sacrificaría, pero debe ser agotador con el paso de las horas soportar su hiperactividad.

- Siempre me han gustado los niños, creo que debí especializarme en educación primaria, según dicen tengo bastante paciencia para con ellos -estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que se equivocó de estudiantes, con lo amable que resulta a simple vista, estoy seguro que hubiese sido un gran maestro.

- Hablando de niños ¿tengo más hermanos o hermanas? -hasta el momento no ha mencionado ninguno, pero estoy seguro que debe haber tenido- dime ¿cuántos son y dónde viven?

- Solo te tengo a ti hijo -pero si se nota que le gustan los niños, si conmigo demostró que puede ser un gran padre, estoy seguro que algo debe haber ocurrido para que no tuviera otros hijos- sé lo que debes pensar, pero no podría haberle entregado el cariño que un hijo merece sin pensar que era a ti a quien se lo debía estar dando, nadie podría usurpar tu lugar.

- Pero que hubieses tenido otros hijos no querría decir que tu….

- No hijo, sé que siempre hubiese tenido presente que a ese niño o niña le entregaba el cariño o las cosas materiales que te correspondían a ti -en estos momentos suena tan parecido a mi neko cuando está en plan de serio hombre de negocios, cuando habla sin dejar espacio para que repliques sus palabras- solo tu te mereces todo de mi, nadie mas.

- Sabemos que vives solo y que tienes una relación con alguien del pueblo -me mira como si hubiésemos descubierto algo que no deberíamos saber, pero enseguida regresa a su postura tranquila lo que ayuda a que el ambiente se relaje y mi cachorro desvíe su atención del tema de los hijos- pero, ¿alguna vez te casaste?

- O tienes muy buenos investigadores Kaiba, o con Midori no somos tan discretos como creíamos -su sonrisa me es tan agradable de ver pues me recuerda a la de mi cachorro- solo una vez me casé legalmente, vivía en Inglaterra cuando la conocí, ella también era maestra, pero de primaria, aunque el matrimonio duró solo tres años, éramos muy diferentes en personalidad, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a insistir en tener hijos, algo que le había dicho no era mi deseo y ella lo sabía muy bien antes de incluso pensar en una relación mucho mas seria se lo había planteado, finalmente su insistencia terminó por cansarme y rompí el matrimonio.

- ¿En qué ciudad viviste? -creo que estoy casi tan curioso como mi cachorro, tal vez el verlo frente a mi tan entusiasmado en conocer la vida de su padre y el poder observar cuando era pequeño me han animado a ser mucho mas espontáneo- eres profesor universitario ¿en qué universidad trabajabas?

- Viví en el Condado de Cambridgeshire y trabajaba en el Clare College -¿trabajaba en un colegio?, tal vez no pudo encontrar trabajo en alguna universidad y por eso debió conformarse con ese puesto.

- Pero si eres profesor universitario ¿por qué trabajabas en un colegio y no en una universidad? -no pude no interrumpir la conversación de ellos, pero me causó curiosidad ese hecho, tanto que logró distraerme del asunto de su frustrado matrimonio y su negativa a tener otros hijos.

- El Claire College es una de las, por así decir 31 subdivisiones que tiene la Universidad de Cambridge(3) cachorro -su carita está cubierta por el asombro que le causa ese hecho- tu padre es modesto al igual que tu en cuanto a sus logros y no hace aspavientos de ellos.

- ¡Wau!, es asombroso, no todos pueden decir que han trabajado en una de las universidades mas antiguas y prestigiosas del mundo -debe ser realmente impresionante caminar por los terrenos de un lugar así de importante académicamente hablando- ¿cuánto tiempo trabajaste allí y cómo obtuviste esa gran oportunidad de trabajo?

- Luego que partieron a Domino no tenía más motivos para quedarme en el país, pensé en dejarlos ser una familia sin mi constante presencia, así que acepté una beca que se me ofrecía para hacer un postgrado -este hombre es realmente impresionante, para que te den una beca en un lugar tan prestigioso y exigente como ese, estoy seguro que se necesita ser realmente alguien muy inteligente para acceder a esa excelente oportunidad, debe ser muy difícil postular y mucho mas para un extranjero- cuando acabé me ofrecieron la cátedra de historia, regresé hace apenas un año.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a hacerte cargo de la biblioteca de este lugar papá? -no es por desvalorizar a este pequeño pueblo, pero de ser un prestigiado profesor en Cambridge a ser el bibliotecario de la biblioteca de una pequeña isla casi perdida, es mucha la diferencia- ¿conocías Eohu antes de venir aquí?

- Los Jonouchi son originarios de esta isla, tu tatarabuelo se marchó en busca de mejores oportunidades cuando tenía 15 años, pero en cuanto pudo hacerse de un pequeño capital envió por su familia, poco a poco surgió y al hacerlo se prometió ayudar a sus vecinos -vaya por lo visto no toda esa rama de la familia tiene el mismo carácter egoísta de Hotaru- gracias a su ayuda la isla completa surgió, siempre ha sido una agradable tarea para todos nosotros poder contribuir a que este estilo de vida apacible continúe sin que sus habitantes pasen necesidades de ningún tipo.

- Eso explica el hecho de que luzca a simple vista como una isla pesquera normal, pero si prestas atención verás que todas las construcciones lucen en muy buen estado a pesar de lo antiguas que son y que además aquí cuentan con un par de edificios bastante grandes comparado con el tamaño de la población -como el que vimos cuando veníamos para acá, el moderno edificio de salud, sin contar con la amplitud de la planta baja de este lugar en donde se encuentra la biblioteca, algo grande para tan pocos habitantes, es obvio que con solo el presupuesto gubernamental destinado a estas comunidades pesqueras sería casi imposible que se pudieran mantener económicamente- ¿tú fuiste quien donó este edificio?

- ¿He?….si…. -solo dos escuetas palabras como respuesta y se nota que no desea profundizar mucho en el asunto, por lo visto no le gusta alardear de su ayuda- luego de diez años trabajando me retiré, así que habiendo asegurado el dinero para los estudios superiores de Kasui, me vi con algo de dinero y decidí mudarme a esta comunidad.

- Por tus palabras se entiende que pensabas regresar a mi vida algún día -lo pregunto ya que habla de mis estudios, bueno eso es lo que me dio a entender su respuesta, espero no estar equivocado- ¿por qué te alejaste cuando nos mudamos de ciudad?, estás al pendiente de mi y luego desapareces de mi vida todos estos años, es algo bastante incomprensible, ¿qué te hizo marcharte finalmente?

- Luego de lo ocurrido con el nacimiento de la hija de Shizuka -es algo extraño que la vez anterior que se refirió a Serenity tampoco utilizó su nombre, tal vez no le gustan las niñas, o hace la diferencia al ser solo su sobrina y no su hija- todo terminó por desmoronarse económicamente hablando y como les había dicho traté de salvar lo poco o nada que quedaba, así que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, debo admitir que no fue mi mejor época, ya que incluso le llegué a ofrecer dinero con tal de que te dejaran conmigo -mi neko presiona mi mano para que no diga nada y lo deje continuar su relato- pero, aprovechando que debía viajar a un simposium en Tokio prepararon todo para marcharse.

- Habiendo aceptado lo que le ofreciste, debe haber sido una muy buena cantidad -por como son ellos, estoy casi seguro que si habían llegado a un acuerdo para venderme sacaron hasta la última gota de dinero que pudieron de esa situación- sí que son unos delincuentes descarados al haber huido con tu compra.

- No lo digas en ese tono cachorro -su voz suena algo molesta de seguro al sentirse como una mercancía- si yo hubiese estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo con tal de alejarte de ellos.

- Shizuka se había metido con un hombre no muy decente que digamos y cuando trató de alejarse el no la dejaba, después de todo era el padre de su hija -eso sí que jamás me lo esperé, Serenity no es hija de Hotaru, con razón nunca se preocupó por ninguno de los dos, para el ambos no existíamos- mi hermano la perdonó, aún no se por qué, ya que también trató de decirle que esa niña era suya, pero el se había hecho una vasectomía luego de que tu naciste, de todos modos estaban tratando de rehacer su matrimonio y mi propuesta les vino como caída del cielo.

- ¿Serenity también? -sí que ha sido una tarde llena de sorpresas.

- ¿Así que esa egoísta muchacha no es tu sobrina? -vaya que le gustaba saltar de cama en cama a esa odiosa mujer, aunque ha sido algo sorpresivo mi cachorro no se encuentra del todo impactado- no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

- Hotaru me dijo que lo sabías hijo -su rostro palidece ante nuestros comentarios, pobre, realmente no tiene por que mortificarse cuando le han mentido sobre el asunto- de otro modo no habría sido tan indiscreto.

- No te preocupes Katsuo, no es tu culpa, tu no fuiste el de las mentiras -mi pobre cachorro continúa algo sorprendido por todo lo que ha sabido durante esta mañana- al menos esta vez sí sabía quien era el padre, por lo menos aprendió algo con sus escarceos.

- ¡SETO!, no digas eso -mi neko ni siquiera se da por aludido y continúa pendiente de lo que mi papá nos pueda revelar, ¡vaya!, ya no se siente tan extraño llamarlo así, es como si siempre lo hubiese hecho y llamar a Hotaru padre haya sido lo incorrecto- pero dime luego de que se marcharon ¿qué hiciste?

- Insistí por supuesto, no te dejaría con ellos, ya estaba harto de que me alejaran de ti -su voz se escucha muy suave pero denotando lo resuelto que debe haber estado en ese momento- pude dar con su paradero exacto cuando casi se cumplía una semana de que se marcharan, pero cuando los enfrenté me vi bombardeado por los ruegos de Shizuka para que te dejara con ella, también utilizaron a esa niña para que rogara, pero no me dejé convencer esta vez yo tenía los medios económicos para cuidar de ti y con las pruebas de la reputación de ambos no dudarían en darme tu cuidado, así que les dije que vendría por ti al día siguiente, pero….

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -si ya estaba decidido a llevarme con el ¿qué pudo haber pasado para que se arrepintiera?- ¿qué te impidió llevarme contigo?

- Hotaru te golpeó, cuando llegué estabas en tu habitación dormido por tantos golpes que te dio -ese debe haber sido la primera vez que lo hizo, recuerdo que nunca antes lo había hecho- me amenazó con volver a hacerlo si me atrevía a interponer una demanda en su contra, que con lo demoroso del proceso bien podría….

- Matarme -su rostro totalmente pálido demuestran que esa fue la amenaza hecha- comprendo tu accionar, tampoco me hubiese arriesgado a hacer algo de estar en tu lugar.

- Pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo -eso me tomó totalmente por sorpresa- solo pensé en reanudar mi plan de cuando habías nacido, cuando fui por ti estabas con esa niña y no quisiste dejarla, allí comprendí que no habría nada que te apartara de ella, era tu hermanita después de todo, no me quedó mas que aceptar tu decisión, así que hable con ambos y entre lágrimas me juraron que nunca mas se repetiría lo del día anterior, que ambos te amaban y deseaban lo mejor para sus hijos, incluso Hotaru se arrodilló pidiendo perdón por lo que te había hecho y por nuestra madre y padre juró que te cuidaría.

- Ante esas palabras tampoco podría haber dicho nada -después de todo no pensaría que alguien utilizara los nombres de sus padres tan falsamente- es una lástima que mi cachorro debiese pasar por todo aquello solo porque a veces nos arriesgamos a creer en que todas las personas tienen algo de bondad en su interior.

- Ya prefiero dejar de hablar de todo ese tema, desde este momento no pienso dedicar ni un solo pensamiento a los malos recuerdos -después de todo no quiero dar pie para que mi papá intente ahondar en cuantas veces recibí algún castigo, es mejor dejar todo atrás y comenzar desde cero- ¿por qué mejor no me muestras fotografías de mi abuela?

- Hijo, yo quiero saber que mas ocurrió -sabía que eso pretendería, por lo visto somos mas parecidos de lo que en algún momento pude pensar.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para eso Katsuo, ahora será mejor disfrutar de los recuerdos -sé muy bien que mi cachorro no desea que se entere de los detalles de su vida junto a ese maldito borracho, así que mejor lo ayudo- aún no me canso de ver a mi cachorro de pequeñito.

- Una gran idea Kaiba, solo déjame recordarte algo -su tono tan serio no va acorde con la sonrisa algo extraña que adorna su rostro- creo que al haber aclarado todo esto, es mejor que me llames suegro.

- ¿Sue…gro? -eso si que no me gusta, pues utilizar ese formalismo hace que la relación entre los padres y el novio sea mucho mas seria, espero que no esté pensando en poner demasiadas trabas a este noviazgo.

- Seto ¿te encuentras bien? -mi pobre neko está realmente pálido pensando quizás que tonterías ante las palabras de mi papá, tal parece que no comprendió que el estaba bromeando- estás pálido amor.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -la estruendosa risa de mi padre solo hace que mi nekito se sobresalte al punto de dar un salto en su asiento- no te vayas a desmayar muchacho, era solo una broma, definitivamente me voy a divertir torturando a tu novio hijo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Hanami:** significa ver flores, por lo general se asocia al período en que florecen los cerezos, desde finales de marzo a principios de abril los cerezos florecen por todo Japón, los primeros en las islas de Okinawa y los últimos en la isla de Hokkaido. El pronóstico de florecimiento llamado sakurazensen, es anunciado cada año por la oficina de meteorología, la gente se dirige a los parques a contemplar los cerezos en flor y habitualmente realizan un picnic con la familia o empresa. El hanami continúa en la noche y es llamado yozakura que significa cerezos de noche.

**(2) Castillo Hirosaki:** fue construido en 1611 por el clan Tsugaru, se encuentra en el parque del mismo nombre que cubre un área de mas de 60 km cuadrados, en la ciudad de Aomori en la prefectura del mismo nombre en la región de Tohoku.

**(3) Universidad de Cambridge: **es la segunda universidad de habla inglesa más antigua, después de Oxford, se dice que fue fundada en 1209 por académicos que huyeron de Oxford, tras una reyerta con agentes de dicha ciudad, Enrique III les concedió el monopolio de la enseñanza en 1231, junto a Oxford forman a una gran cantidad de los más destacados científicos, escritores y políticos de Gran Bretaña, su rector honorario es Felipe de Edimburgo, esposo de la reina Isabel II.

Está dividida en 31 colleges que siendo instituciones independientes y separadas de la propia universidad que gozan de un amplio nivel de autonomía, el más antiguo de ellos es Peterhouse fundado en 1284, el Clare College es el segundo en antigüedad y famoso por sus jardines y por su coro y todos sus estudiantes tocan algún instrumento.


	44. Metro Goldwyn Wheeler presenta

**44.- METRO GOLDWYN WHEELER PRESENTA**

- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un refresco antes de continuar viendo los videos de mi Kasui? -mi papá ha estado estas dos horas mostrando su colección de fotografías y videos de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Estábamos tan enfrascados con Seto en la conversación que manteníamos con mi papá que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo, si no es por que un exaltado Mokuba apareció frente a la puerta buscándonos, recién allí nos percatamos de cómo habían pasado las horas, el peque enseguida pidió explicaciones por nuestra demora, luego se presentó formalmente e interrogó a mi padre hasta que todas las respuestas dadas por su interrogado por lo visto le parecieron satisfactorias, recién allí dio paso para que nos diésemos cuenta de la presencia de nuestros amigos, los pobres lucían bastantes agotados y por mas que sus sonrisas lo trataban de ocultar de igual modo delataban su preocupación por nuestra demora, no hace falta decir que un pequeño dragoncito también venía con ellos y en cuanto me vio se lanzó hacia mi llegando a mis brazos y enseguida comenzó a lamer mi rostro, gracias a los buenos reflejos de mi neko no me fui al suelo por lo efusivo del saludo canino, hechas las presentaciones respectivas de mis amigos a mi papá, definitivamente nunca me voy a cansar de llamarlo papá, debo recalcar que no necesité dar muchos detalles sobre ellos ya que los conocía por los periódicos, puesto que incluso fuera del país trataba de estar al pendiente de mis actividades, algo que me llenó de alegría, pero que pronto me causó otro dolor de estómago pues mi papá enseguida se comprometió a mostrar todo lo que había recolectado de mi paso por los torneos de duelo en cuanto se lo pidiésemos.

Durante el almuerzo que nos preparó también compartió algunas anécdotas de su tiempo como decano, ¿quién habría imaginado todas las travesuras que pueden hacer los alumnos de una universidad tan seria como esa?, por lo menos yo no y tampoco mis amigos por sus rostros de asombro, otra cosa que llamó mi atención fue descubrir que papá cocina como un chef profesional, además que no cualquiera puede lograr alimentar a tantas personas sin una planificación previa, eso no debe ser para nada fácil, aunque por suerte solo éramos siete ya que los encargados de nuestra seguridad, por ordenes de Seto regresaron al yate, según mi papá aquí no es necesario un regimiento de guardaespaldas ya que nadie siquiera intentaría acercarse a ellos, a pesar de su curiosidad inicial las personas de Eohu son bastante reacias a tratar con afuerinos, bueno, eso según las propias palabras de mi padre, además que enseguida se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que es mi Drachen, ya que cuando lo acompañamos con Moki para hacer unas pequeñas compras faltó poco para que le ladrara a un árbol por tocarme con su sombra, así que para que utilizar escoltas teniendo a tan fiero guardián.

Debo decir que me sentí muy dichoso cuando al encontrarnos con alguna persona en nuestro trayecto a la tienda estás lo saludaban y enseguida preguntaban si yo era Kasui, por lo visto todos sabían de mi existencia, jamás me había sentido tan importante, luego del delicioso almuerzo el señor Roland se excusó puesto que regresaría al yate, yo creo que su resistencia para soportar melosos videos familiares colapsó con la sesión titulada _"aprendiendo a sentarme solito, volumen 1,2 y 3"_, sip, aunque no lo crean todos los videos que mi padre posee han sido editados de forma profesional, música incluida, los originales, los cuales también hemos tenido el _"placer" _de ver algunos, esos no cuentan con un tema en común y son las grabaciones en bruto que papá hacía de mis _"hazañas" _diarias cuando estaba conmigo, envidio al señor Roland si pudiera también dejaría de contemplarme en esa pantalla de 50 pulgadas, o en cualquier otra.

- ¡PAPÁ!, ya déjalos descansar, deben estar aburridos de ver tantos videos, tal pareciera que es el cobro por el almuerzo que nos diste -mis amigos no dicen nada, pero es comprensible ya que están con las bocas llenas de unos deliciosos pasteles que eran parte del postre- al paso que vamos terminarán por no quererme ver ni en pintura.

- Para nada Jono -dice un entusiasta chibi sentado al lado de mi padre, es realmente asombroso que desde su interrogatorio no se haya despegado de el, a simple vista uno se puede dar cuenta que ambos se han simpatizado- yo quiero ver cuando aprendiste a caminar.

- Y yo ver tu primer día de clases, debes haber lucido muy tierno con tu uniforme, ver la fotografía que nos mostró Katsuo no es lo mismo que apreciarlo todo en un video -estoy seguro que Yugi lo dice para ver si me veía tan asustado como el en el suyo, algo de lo que nos reímos bastante cuando el abuelo Moto nos mostró el video de ese día.

- Sin olvidar tu aprendizaje para ir al baño solo -la sonrisa burlona de Yami ni siquiera es capaz de borrársela el fuerte codazo que un igualmente risueño Yugi le da.

- ¡Claro que no! -no pienso dejar que ninguno vea a mi cachorro mostrando alguna parte de su cuerpo desnuda, eso es algo que exclusivamente yo puedo ver- no veremos ni ese ni tampoco el de su primer baño, hay muchos otros videos que podemos ver.

- Eres realmente celoso hermano, estamos hablando de un bebé -por lo menos estoy seguro que mi neko no cambiará de idea respecto a dejarnos ver esos bochornosos momentos de mi vida.

- Como si eso de lo celoso que es fuese un descubrimiento en la personalidad del sacerdote -mi padre piensa que son simples apodos con los que Seto y Yami se llaman, algo extraños pero nada mas que eso, para que explicarle toda una historia de todo tipo de reencarnaciones, reino de las sombras y extraños artículos egipcios con milenios de antigüedad y que proporcionan una gran capacidad de magia a quien los posee, nada de eso tendrá para él el mas mínimo sentido y solo causaría preocupación innecesaria, pues gracias a Kami esos tiempos oscuros han quedado en el pasado, aunque con lo que se sintió realmente emocionado fue con la perspectiva de conocer a un gran egiptólogo tan reconocido como el abuelo Solomón Moto- pero en algo tienes razón hay mucho mas que podemos ver.

- ¿Vez hijo?, todos desean seguir con la función -habla como si en verdad se tratara de una especie de película y no de momentos embarazosos en la vida de su hijo.

- Ni siquiera llevamos la cuarta mitad del material cachorro -no pienso moverme hasta no haber visto todos los momentos importantes en la vida de mi lindo cachorrito, aunque el mismo se enfade por ello, pero luce tan hermoso de pequeño que no puedo resistirme a contemplarlo en la pantalla- además falta tu primer cumpleaños.

- ¡Seto!, deberías apoyarme y no incentivar a papá -ni siquiera se inmuta ante mi regaño y se dedica a degustar su pastel, mismo que había olvidado comer, pero que ahora le sirve para evitar responderme algo- mira todos los videos que sacó para mostrar.

- Pero hijo no seas egoísta, tus amigos están encantados de verlos -utiliza un tono de voz como si realmente se sintiera apenado por mis palabras- ya casi todas mis amistades rehúyen mis invitaciones y son pocos los momentos en los que puedo mostrar todo lo grandioso que eres.

- No puedes ir por la vida aburriendo a las personas con tus videos familiares -pobres de sus amigos, deben estar atosigados con todo lo que les debe haber mostrado durante estos años.

- No hay instantes mas reconfortantes para mi que las horas en las que puedo disfrutar de mi pasatiempo favorito, del cual jamás me cansaré -creo que el rostro de los presentes, en los cuales me incluyo demuestra el no comprender su frase, ya que con una sonrisa nos lo aclara- presumir a mi hijo.

- No se por qué te enfadas con Katsuo si ustedes son realmente parecidos -ambos se giran para mirarme, como si hubiese dicho algo obvio- pero no me refiero al parecido físico.

- ¿Entonces de qué hablas Kaiba? -pregunta un curioso Yugi que había permanecido en silencio mirando algunos de los álbumes que continúan en la misma mesa desde que fueron puestos allí al llegar nosotros.

- ¡Es su papá hermano!, por supuesto que se deben parecer -el peque habla a Seto de forma condescendiente ante sus palabras, algo que resulta bastante gracioso de oír.

- Tienes razón sacerdote, tienen muchas cosas en común -otro que se supone ha descubierto en lo que nos parecemos- y no me refiero a que ambos son amantes de la historia universal.

- Sigo sin saber a que se refieren -mi neko solo sonríe de forma cómplice a Yami que le habla en un susurro a Yugi para imponerlo de su descubrimiento.

- Cachorro, Katsuo es igual que tu cuando muestras los videos de Mokuba -un lindo sonrojo ha aparecido en sus mejillas, estoy seguro que está recordando el rostro de los empleados de la mansión cuando lo ven preparar el salón de cine para sus interminables tardes de videos y fotografías con las extraordinarias cualidades de mi hermanito y solo ahora se da cuenta de que los ha hecho pasar por el mismo _"aburrimiento" _del que acusa a su padre- no hay nadie que no los haya visto como mínimo dos veces.

- Pero es que Moki es tan bueno en todo lo que hace, que no puedo perderme ningún momento de sus actividades y para ello es importante llevar un registro videográfico de todo -además es injusto que otras personas no puedan apreciar sus cualidades- deberías verlo papá, ahora está en clases de canto y es magnífico, además está en el equipo de béisbol de su colegio y es un gran lanzador, el mejor de su equipo.

- No exageres Jono, solo estoy en el equipo de reserva -luce algo apenado por mi comentario, aunque trata de que su rubor pase desapercibido.

- Pero aún así eres el mejor de ellos, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto para no traer algunos videos conmigo? -¿habrá la posibilidad de que alguien en la mansión los envíe?- Seto trajiste a tu amante ¿cierto?

- ¿La laptop? -me mira algo enfadado por mis palabras, creo que no debí tratar de que me aclarara su pregunta.

- ¿Acaso tienes otra de la que no me he enterado?, claro que la laptop -a mi neko a veces le gusta hacerme enfadar, aunque creo que esta vez no fue algo intencional, pero de igual modo no es algo que me cause risa este último tiempo, después de todo un horrible periódico amarillista ha publicado constantes notas sobre una nueva conquista de Seto, ¿por qué a algunas personas pareciera que la felicidad de otros les causa malestar?, pobres de ellos, pues cuando regresemos mi neko dijo que los demandaría por difamación, bueno mejor dejo ese odioso tema para otro momento y le aclaro el por qué de mi preocupación por ese artefacto- en la mía tengo guardado bastante material de Moki, así que espero que con esas neuronas superdesarrolladas de las que te encanta presumir puedas anexarte a la mía para poder mirarlos.

- ¡NO JONO!, ahora será a mi a quien no deseen ver -todos comienzan a reír ante las palabras de un apenado chibi que no oculta su carita de pesar al pensar que ahora comience una sesión de sus habilidades, creo que ahora comprendo el dicho de la astilla, pobre Moki teniéndome como su _"mamá"._

Finalmente luego de mas de cuatro horas de ver los hermosos videos, de mi cachorro obviamente, pues por mas que lo intentó no pudo convencer a Moki para que permitiera que viésemos los suyos, en cuanto me propuso lo de utilizar la laptop me dispuse a llamar al yate para que la trajesen, pero mi hermanito puso su carita de cachorrito marca Katsuya y faltó poco para que también me arrebatara el teléfono para detenerme, bueno, por lo menos por hoy lo impidió, ya que mi lindo novio prometió que antes de nuestra partida de Eohu su padre conocería todo lo maravilloso que es "_su pequeño chibi"_, así que para compensarnos la falta de esos momentos y alegrar a un algo decepcionado cachorro nos prometió buscar el video con la primera actuación en el jardín de niños de mi talentosa pareja, algo que a este último no le causó demasiada alegría, pero a mi sí ya que según Katsuo mi cachorrito fue la estrella ese día, así que en cuanto terminemos nuestra excelente merienda, también auspiciada por mi suegro, ya que se negó a que ordenáramos que el chef del yate nos trajera algo.

¡Vaya!, hasta hace pocos meses solo contaba con mi hermanito y únicamente soñaba con ser correspondido por mi amado cachorro y ahora tengo una _"suegra loca"_,unos _"cuñados sobre protectores"_,pero que solo desean ver feliz a su amigo, y por último mi verdadero suegro, que incluso un ciego se percataría que se desvive por la felicidad de su hijo, sin olvidar que ya contábamos con la presencia paternal de Roland y su incondicional apoyo hacia nosotros tres, debo admitir que no podría estar mas feliz, solamente quizás al ver el video prometido, así que para apurar la presentación todos nos ofrecimos para ayudarlo en la preparación, aunque debería decir que yo fui amablemente obligado, eso sí que por ningún motivo me puse el mandil que me fue dado, prefería ensuciarme a lucir tan bobo como el faraón de pacotilla se veía con uno de esos tontos accesorios con la aún mas ridícula leyenda _"Dios manda los alimentos….el Diablo los cocineros"_, esos atuendos no van conmigo, eso sí que mi cachorro era una tentación con el suyo que decía _"besa al chef"_, algo que por mas que traté de hacer no pude logarlo por culpa de varias interrupciones y la timidez de mi lindo prometido que temía ser descubierto por su padre mientras yo trataba de devorarlo con mis besos, pero bueno luego de toda mi ayuda y cuando ya no podía estar mas deseoso de ver los videos prometidos mi hermanito recordó el dichoso árbol navideño.

- Señor Katsuo ¿cree que podamos encontrar en alguna tienda del pueblo el árbol que Seto nos prometió? -pregunta bastante esperanzado el peque, creí que ya se había olvidado de lo dicho por Seto, por lo menos yo si lo había olvidado producto de toda la emoción de este gran día.

- Con lo divertido que fue este día ya había olvidado el por qué habíamos venido con Moki -dice un apenado Yugi, tal parece que el peque les había estado hablando todo el camino de dicha promesa a mis amigos.

- Quiero el mas grande que encontremos -hace gestos con sus manitos apuntando por sobre su cabeza, algo que lo hace lucir realmente lindo.

- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre pequeño, no olvides que somos familia -el chibi sonríe amablemente y regresa a sentarse junto a mi, se le ve tan ilusionado, creo que este viaje, mejor dicho, ahora que Mokuba ha conocido personalmente a mi papá se ha relajado considerablemente, pues estaba algo preocupado de lo que ocurriría cuando yo estuviese frente a frente con el, el peque, a pesar de que siempre he tratado de que quede al margen de asuntos incómodos, estoy seguro que sabe mucho mas de lo que demuestra de la relación que mantenía con Hotaru, y eso era lo que lo tenía algo nervioso, pero por suerte nada malo pasó y por fin me reencontré con el amoroso padre que recordaba de mi infancia- ¿sabes algo?, tienes la misma personalidad dulce y algo traviesa de Kasui.

- ¿Lo dice de verdad? -definitivamente eso no pudo mas que causarle una gran alegría al peque.

- Dicen que con la convivencia las personas se van mimetizando -Yami siempre con su comentario profundo, creo que eso de tener muchos siglos de antigüedad debe ser la causa.

- Eso lo explicaría todo, ustedes siempre están juntos, como acostumbra a decir Kaiba, Mokuba mas parece el hermano de Jono que su cuñado -mi amigo lo dice mientras apunta a donde con el chibi nos encontramos estirados sobre la alfombra mientras mi neko permanece elegantemente sentado en el sofá junto a un dormido Drachen, mi pequeño dragoncito tal parece que comió demasiados dulces de arroz que terminaron por hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño.

- Y me alegra que así sea -no hay nada mas importante para mi que las personas que más amo sientan afecto sincero entre ellos- pero mejor vamos a comprar ese árbol, aún tenemos tiempo antes de partir y lo podrían decorar hoy por la noche.

- Aquí no existe un lugar donde los vendan -eso sí que me sorprendió ¿acaso tendrán que ir hasta Shimoji para comprarlos?, creo que debimos haberle hecho caso a Moki y traer uno con nosotros.

- ¿Y dónde los consiguen? -Yugi también está algo curioso con la situación, además que al igual que yo es muy entusiasta con esta fecha.

- ¿Tendremos que ir a Shimoji? -debí haberle hecho caso a Mokuba y traerlo con nosotros, pero no pienso decirlo en voz alta, si lo hiciese los tendría a todos burlándose de mi falta de prevención- por la hora podríamos navegar por la noche y bajar mañana temprano para obtenerlo.

- Eso no será necesario, en el lado norte de la isla existe una gran extensión de abetos nikko(1), estoy seguro que allí encontraremos uno que sea de tu agrado pequeño Mokuba -como si de un resorte se tratara, de un solo salto Moki se pone frente a mi padre para oírlo mejor, se ve que esto lo entusiasma mas que la compra- una antigua tradición dice que uno debe cortarlos con sus propias manos y plantar uno en su lugar y eso traerá todo un año de felicidad.

- Es mucho mejor que ir a una tienda y comprar uno -por lo visto al mirar los rostros de mis amigos les ha encantado la idea de cortar nuestro propio árbol navideño- aunque nunca he cortado ningún tipo de árbol, no creo que deba ser algo muy complicado.

- Eso sí que es asombroso Jono -dice algo turbado mi amigo Yugi ante mis palabras.

- ¿Pensé que habías trabajado con un señor que los vendía? -Yami de seguro se refiere al señor Watabe, los días previos a navidad que siempre hemos tenido libres de estudio trabajaba ayudándolo en su puesto de venta- ¿acaso no te hacía cortar los árboles que vendía?

- El señor Watabe no es tan explotador como le gusta hacerle creer a las personas -Yugi que lo conoce bastante bien no da crédito a mis palabras- el tiempo que trabajé con el fue muy amable y comprensivo, incluso me ayudaba con mis deberes de álgebra.

- Entonces debe ser un santo ese pobre hombre al ofrecerte su ayuda, tu eres pésimo en cualquier rama derivada de las matemáticas -saca la lengua de una forma muy infantil como acostumbra cuando me burlo de el- a duras penas tienes una nota suficiente en tu promedio.

Todos comienzan a reír, algo que agradezco ya que con esta distracción mi cachorro no pudo percatarse del rostro acongojado de Katsuo, seguro al pensar en todo lo que debió pasar su hijo y el en la completa ignorancia, pero no producto de su falta de interés, pues en un momento en que nos encontramos solos en la cocina, mientras el resto estaba en la sala comiendo unos dulces y yo me retrasé con la excusa de buscar un café aproveché de preguntarle por algunas dudas que tenía y confirmó lo que pensaba, todos estos años ha estado enviando dinero para el cuidado y educación de mi pareja, malditos animales a los cuales se le permitió convivir con mi pobre cachorro y que solo lo utilizaron para sacar todo el dinero que podían, con cualquier excusa posible esa horrible mujer le llamaba para que le enviara alguna cantidad bastante elevada, supuestamente el par de animales se llevaban muy bien y compartían la custodia de Jono, conocer lo equivocado que estaba debe haber sido un gran golpe para el, al darse cuenta de que nada llegó a manos de su hijo, aunque no lo demostró en su rostro igual de sonriente de solo contemplar a su hijo riendo de algo que dijo el ojón, pero sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza y solo dijo _"no te preocupes muchacho, la vida sabe cobrar el daño que hacemos a otros y premia a quienes lo merecen y mi hijo luce feliz, eso es todo lo que me importa en estos momentos"_, y sin mas regresó en silencio a donde mi cachorro se encontraba.

- No es mi culpa que ese maestro no tenga la paciencia en las clases para explicar todo claramente -además que ese viejo verde lo único a lo que presta atención es a babear admirando a todo lo que tiene pulso en el salón y solo nos hace desarrollar complicados ejercicios- no permite además ni siquiera una mísera pregunta para aclarar alguna duda.

- ¿Tan mal maestro es, o mi pequeño solo exagera? -mi papá lanza la pregunta a los presentes, tal parece que no puede creer todo lo que digo, pero incluso Seto también lo considera un completo inepto, aunque eso es la común opinión que tiene sobre todos nuestros maestros, así que no podría utilizar su opinión a favor de mi comentario- no es que esté defendiendo a mi gremio, pero eso de _"babear a todo lo que tiene pulso" _suena algo extremo -tendré que dejar de pensar en voz alta, yo y mi bocota.

- Mi cachorro ha sido bastante mesurado en su descripción -ese viejo verde tenía la mala costumbre de mirar de mas a mi prometido, pero una pequeña conversación y el susto de perder su pensión por las faltas a la ética lograron que incluso lo ignore en clases- a pesar del nivel académico de nuestro instituto algunos maestros dejan mucho que desear, tal es el caso de ese Hidai.

- Sobre todo tipos de la calaña de _"la babosa Hidai" -_Yami es quien lo llama casi todo el tiempo por ese apodo que le otorgaron los alumnos de nuestro instituto porque a quien mas se dedica a mirar ese vejestorio es a mi pobre e inocente amigo.

- Creo que es mejor cambiar el tema -un bastante serio Moki sorprende ante su comentario, pero al mirar el rostro del chibi me doy cuenta que ni siquiera al peque le agrada el dichoso maestro, seguro por los comentarios que suele oírnos decir- yo lo único que deseo saber es si podemos ir ahora mismo por el árbol.

- Hoy no pequeño, recuerda que debemos ir al otro extremo de la isla -ante el rostro de desilusión del chibi papá se acerca a el para revolverle el cabello y calmar su impaciencia- es tarde no llegaríamos con luz suficiente para todo lo que hay que hacer, talar un árbol es algo que demora bastante tiempo.

- ¡Ah que pena! -el pobre peque estaba bastante entusiasmado con que decoraríamos el árbol de navidad esta noche- yo pensaba que podríamos tenerlo hoy mismo en el yate.

- ¿Y dónde conseguiremos el árbol que plantaremos como reemplazo? -pregunta Yami, yo no creo que también para ello deban las personas viajar hasta la siguiente isla, así que debe haber alguna tienda que venda brotes de abetos nikko.

- La mayoría de las tiendas del pueblo los venden en esta época del año, comúnmente las personas de las islas cercanas vienen para cumplir la tradición -espero que estos días no sea muy concurrida Eohu o la gran afluencia de personas de seguro terminará aburriendo a mi neko- cortar con tus propias manos el árbol navideño es algo tan antiguo en esta región de Japón que ya nadie tiene memoria de cuándo y cómo comenzó, pero incluso hay abetos de mas de 300 años.

- ¿Crees que habrán muchas personas mañana? -no deseo encontrarme con desconocidos que de seguro sentirán curiosidad por un grupo de forasteros talando un árbol de navidad, así que mejor salir de la duda- ya que estamos a cuatro días de navidad.

- Por eso mismo estaremos solos, las personas eligen su árbol como mínimo una semana antes de dicha fecha -que bien que estaremos solos, aunque espero que encontremos uno del gusto del chibi- incluso hay un festival dedicado a ello donde las personas cortan sus árboles.

- ¿Y si ya cortaron todos los buenos?, o peor aún ¿si ya no queda alguno para nosotros? -el pobre peque pregunta bastante preocupado por no encontrar algún árbol _"bueno"_ mañana que vayamos a ese lugar.

- Por supuesto que no se acabarán los buenos -mi papá no puede no repetir la divertida frase del chibi, el pobre peque ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello.

- No exageres Mokuba -en estas ocasiones es cuando mi hermanito deja relucir su edad, pero es agradable que eso ocurra, demuestra lo despreocupado que ahora vive- hablamos de un bosque de abetos.

- Mejor nos apresuramos a ir a la tienda a comprar el arbolito que plantaremos -no se a qué hora cerrarán las tiendas en este lugar, pero ya pasan de las siete- papá, ¿podemos plantar más de uno?

- Claro que si, las personas que pueden adquirir mas de uno lo hacen -por su reacción tan animada a mi papá debe gustarle bastante esta tradición.

- Quiero ver el árbol que plantaste la última navidad -ya debe haber crecido bastante, aunque no de un tamaño adecuado para talarse, pero tengo curiosidad de verlo- ¿crees poder recordar el lugar donde lo plantaste?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo no creo poder recordar el lugar exacto -tal parece que la memoria de mi padre es muy frágil como para no recordar lo que ocurrió hace un año- tampoco creo que de encontrarlo se podría talar, debe medir mas de 20 metros.

- Pero si fue la navidad pasada ¿cómo pudo crecer tanto? -bueno, definitivamente mi padre está algo despistado- un abeto crece lentamente, en un año no puede haber crecido esa cantidad.

- ¿De qué año hablas hijo?, ese árbol lo plantamos con tu abuelo la última vez que pasamos la navidad en Eohu -eso debe haber ocurrido por lo menos hace más de 30 años atrás, con razón la altura de la que habla.

- ¿Pero y el año pasado?, por lo que nos contaste ya estabas viviendo aquí, ¿acaso no plantaste uno? -el peque se adelanta a mi pregunta.

- Hace años que no celebro navidad, nunca me gustó hacerlo cuando viví fuera -su voz suena tan apenada que no necesitamos mas palabras para comprender que es otro el motivo de su falta de entusiasmo- cuando llegué tampoco tenía ánimos para ello.

- Pero ahora estás con la señora Midori ¿por qué no tienes un árbol? -pregunta Moki, puede que lo tenga en, ¡claro!, eso es, que tonto en no pensarlo antes.

- ¿Acaso está en su casa ya que allí pasarías navidad? -es totalmente razonable que siendo pareja pasen estas fiestas juntos- según sabemos ella tiene un hijo, un par de años menor que nosotros, así que es obvio que el que cortaron esté en su casa.

- Se supone que uno corta el árbol junto a sus hijos, es algo que se hace para unir los lazos familiares -su voz suena algo apenada, tal vez no desee que me sienta celoso al ver lo bien que se lleva con ese muchacho- por eso no tengo uno, pero ahora que llegaste va a ser distinto.

- Ya deseo que llegue mañana para que elijamos el mas hermoso de los abetos -por primera vez vamos a compartir esta tradición con mi papá y quiero elegir el mejor, tal parece que ambos estamos realmente felices de lo que ocurrirá, puedo sentirlo en el abrazo tan efusivo en el que me tiene envuelto en estos momentos.

- Si de eso se trata esa tradición -el peque se acerca hasta donde nos encontramos con papá para mirarlo con algo de pesar- ¿crees que de igual modo…..pues….?

- Espero que seas madrugador pequeño Mokuba, aunque somos varios y la tarea no será tan cansadora, es mejor marchar temprano para aprovechar el día -el pobre chibi estaba algo preocupado por que fuese excluido de todo esto, pero enseguida su rostro cambia y también se une a nuestro abrazo- mientras menos demora mas tiempo para un día de campo ¿qué les parece la idea chicos?, podremos disfrutar de una pequeña laguna de aguas termales que hay en el sector, ¿les agrada la idea de pasar un día de campo en familia?

- ¡Genial!, este viaje está siendo cada vez mejor -con la simple invitación de papá Yugi no puede alegrarse mas al ser considerado también en el paseo.

- Para que no deban despertar muy temprano, pues el mejor horario para emprender el camino es cerca de las ocho de la mañana, creo que mejor se quedan a dormir aquí -mientras habla papá mira a Seto y luego a mis amigos, esperando que acepten su propuesta- así luego de un buen desayuno nos marcharemos.

- ¿Una pijamada? -pregunta Moki, saltando de un lugar a otro- sigo pensando que estas serán las mejores navidades.

- Algo así, pero mejor utilizan la habitación de Kasui -dice papá mirando a Seto, el hecho que tenga una habitación para mi me sorprende.

- ¿Sabías que Jono vendría a buscarte? -por su comentario sobre la habitación de mi cachorro tal parece que esperaba su visita- ¿por eso le preparaste esa habitación?

- En cada lugar que he vivido siempre he tenido una habitación para mi hijo -me hace un gesto con su cabeza indicándome la puerta que pensé que correspondía al baño, así que tomando de la mano a Moki casi corrimos para ver mi habitación.

En cuanto abro la puerta me encuentro con una hermosa habitación que estoy seguro cualquier adolescente desearía, decorada en tonos negros y rojos perfectamente combinados, en un costado tiene una cama no muy amplia, pero en la que podrían dormir cómodamente dos personas, cubierta con una hermosa manta de un rojo profundo la hacen lucir confortable y abrigadora, una pequeña mesa de noche con su respectiva lámpara al lado de la cama dejan resaltar un portarretrato en el que al acercarme me sorprendo al ver que la fotografía en el me muestra con mis amigos, esta imagen salió en un periódico cuando participamos en el último torneo en Ciudad Batallas, incluso Seto y Mokuba están en ella, al lado de la puerta la pared tiene un mueble con libros, juguetes y retratos rodean un sillón futón, paralelo a la cama una puerta, que al abrirla Moki nos deja ver un pequeño baño, en esa misma pared un gran mueble antiguo para guardar ropa y al lado de una ventana con vista a la bahía se encuentra un escritorio con varios artículos dispuestos para ser ocupados, todo junto hacen resaltar el cuidado que se tuvo para elegir cada elemento de la habitación, se ve que papá se esmeró en adecuarla para mi, incluso hay un gran afiche de mi carta favorita, al girarme lo veo mirarme desde la puerta como si esperara mi aprobación.

- Es realmente hermosa, gracias papá, pensaste en todo -solo pude agradecer a mi padre con un fuerte abraso a lo que el responde besando amorosamente mis cabellos- incluso en mi dragón de ojos negros.

- Me alegra que sea de tu agrado pequeño -revuelve mis cabellos como lo ha hecho varias veces con Moki -el cual sigue contemplando la habitación, tal parece que le ha gustado.

- Tenías la esperanza de que viniese a vivir contigo -me mira algo sorprendido por mi afirmación antes de responderme, tal vez pensando en dar nuevamente la misma respuesta que diese cuando Seto preguntó- cada detalle en esta habitación demuestra que fue preparada con amor, está adaptada pensando en mi -nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama para hablar tranquilamente, mientras Moki continúa mirando todo detalladamente.

- Pensé que ahora que supuestamente estabas viviendo con Shizuka ella podría hablarte de mi existencia -de seguro ella lo convenció de eso, obviamente luego de pedirle alguna cantidad de dinero como incentivo por su ayuda- este próximo año pensaba viajar para familiarizarnos y tal vez te animarías a pasar el verano conmigo.

- Me habría encantado, espero que podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante -sé que no le he dicho nada a Seto, pero estoy seguro que no le molestará que mi padre nos pueda visitar cuando lleguemos a la ciudad- por que espero que vengas con nosotros a navegar.

- Nada me haría mas feliz hijo -cada vez que me dice hijo con esa voz cargada de afecto es como si mi corazón se llenase de felicidad, como si ese lugar que siempre había estado vacío esperando por algún gesto de cariño de parte de mi padre de repente estuviese siendo llenado rápidamente- ¿pero tu novio estará de acuerdo con esa invitación?

- ¿Qué invitación? -no suelo interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, pero como fui mencionado y aparte el rostro de Katsuo luce algo preocupado, preferí hacerlo- ¿iremos a algún lugar?

- Invité a papá a que nos acompañara a navegar -sutilmente también significa que espero que pase la navidad con nosotros- después de todo, espacio en el yate hay suficiente.

- Por supuesto, ya Roland se debe haber encargado de que prepararan tu camarote -no creo que le complique el hecho de estar separado de su novia, después de todo es obvio que estar tiempo con su hijo debe ser mas importante- en cuanto tengamos el árbol zarparemos.

- ¿No te incomoda pasar navidad lejos de la señora Midori? -aunque la vi cuando fuimos a comprar y pareció a simple vista muy amable, su hijo no se mostró muy simpático conmigo, además quiero ser egoísta y tener a mi papá solo para mi, bueno, también lo puedo compartir con Moki- pensamos navegar hasta los primeros días del nuevo año.

- Para nada, nada me haría mas feliz, mientras no te incomode tenerme de huésped Kaiba -el mencionado solo hace un movimiento con su cabeza- arreglaré todo aquí para poder residir en Ciudad Domino permanentemente y en el menor tiempo posible.

- ¡En serio! -me lanzo a sus brazos saltando de felicidad como un niño pequeño al cual le han dado la mejor noticia del mundo- es el mejor regalo adelantado de navidad que me han dado- te voy a mostrar todos los lugares geniales de la ciudad, con Moki te daremos el tour completo.

- Mientras consigo un departamento tendrás que darme alojamiento en tu casa -miro por sobre su hombro a Seto para ver si esa petición no le incomoda, nunca ha tenido mas invitado que yo en la mansión- no creo que Hotaru se moleste por ello, además solo será mientras encuentro algo para nosotros dos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre en que vivas en la mansión Kaiba? -en cuanto termino mi pregunta me percato que no le hemos dicho a Katsuo que mi cachorro hace tiempo dejó de vivir en su antigua casa, así que mejor le aclaro el panorama- Katsuya vive con nosotros, y es obvio que estaremos encantados de que vivas en nuestra casa el tiempo que desees.

- ¿No vives en la casa que compré para ti? -ni siquiera atino a preguntar algo ante su comentario.

- ¿Compraste una casa para Jono? -pregunta Yugi, bastante sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes.

- La casa en la que vivías en Domino la compré hace varios años -calmadamente se dispone a explicarnos, seguro al darse cuenta que no tenemos la menor idea de lo que ha dicho- Hotaru con sus malas decisiones no fue capaz de siquiera completar el primer pago, me llamó para pedirme dinero, quise asegurarte un techo y la compré, obviamente está a tu nombre.

- Pero, si tú siempre has pagado renta ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? -pregunta Yami, de esa situación todos mis amigos estaban enterados, ya que siempre fue mi prioridad el pagar primero la renta.

- Mi cachorro deposita mensualmente ese dinero en una cuenta bancaria -es obvio que el maldito borracho se las ha ingeniado para seguir explotando a su supuesto hijo todos estos años, espero que pronto se esté pudriendo en alguna cárcel de mala muerte pues esos pagos se acaban hoy mismo y ya no dispondrá de ese dinero para despilfarrar y mas que pronto que tarde terminará nuevamente endeudado y sin nadie a quien recurrir, porque estoy seguro que Katsuo ya no lo ayudará, no después de todo lo que se ha enterado- nunca ha visto al supuesto dueño de esa casa.

- Cada vez me arrepiento mas del hecho de no haberte llevado conmigo y dejarme convencer por las lágrimas de cocodrilo de ese par -no me gusta que se ponga triste por cosas que no fueron su culpa.

- Es mejor no ahondar en algo que ya no podemos cambiar, además ahora soy mas que feliz -pensar que muchas veces me quedé sin comer solo para reunir el dinero de la renta me causa mas tristeza que enfado al darme cuenta que todo mi esfuerzo iba destinado a pagar las borracheras de Hotaru- lo que me da gusto también es que al no necesitar pagar ninguna renta, podré utilizar el dinero que Seto me dio por la carta que cree para pagarte Yugi.

- Sabes que no es necesario amigo, ese dinero nunca fue mío así que jamás conté con el -Yami asiente a las palabras de su novio, pero sé que les será muy útil para cualquier arreglo que deseen hacer a la tienda.

- Mi cachorro no quiso sacar dinero de su cuenta personal para ello -por mas que insistí no dejó que cancelara esa deuda causada por la imbécil de la hija de esa bruja- aún le cuesta comprender que todo lo que poseo también le pertenece.

- Solo cuando me compra algo no piensa en lo que pueda costar, si vieras lo que le costó a Seto que comprara ropa nueva o que aceptara su laptop -el chibi comienza a enumerar todos los regalos que me he negado a aceptar- por suerte no puede negarme nada cuando le pongo cara de cachorrito triste -eso a pesar de haberlo susurrado muy cerca del oído de papá logro escucharlo.

- Te escuché Moki, ya no vas a poder convencerme con tus caritas -hace una de esas mencionadas caritas tristes y no puedo mas que abrazarlo- a quién engaño, definitivamente nunca podré resistirme a ellas, es que luces tan adorable -le revuelvo el cabello ante las risas de todos los presentes- ahora lo que espero es que te guste vivir en Domino papá.

- Con Jono nos encargaremos que no te quieras ir nunca -dice un entusiasta chibi, me siento realmente feliz de que las personas que mas quiero estén realmente felices por mi y acepten a mi padre, así que todo lo malo no me hará decaer mi buen humor.

- No tienes permitido negarte, además este par con sus caritas inocentes cuando han decidido algo no hay nada que los haga cambiar de idea -Mokuba y mi cachorro están abrazándolo para que no se vaya a negar, definitivamente nuestra familia se está haciendo cada vez mas grande- así que como todo está arreglado veamos lo del árbol.

- Bueno -trata de aclararse la garganta para que no nos percatemos de su voz temblorosa por la buena noticia- como verán en esta habitación hay bastante lugar para estar cómodos, el pequeño Mokuba y tu pueden ocupar la cama y Yugi el futón -nos ponemos de pie para reunirnos con mis amigos- ustedes chicos pueden dormir en el sofá que se convierte en cama -dice mirando a mi neko y a Yami.

- La cama es muy grande Jono yo creo que mi hermano también puede…. -antes que termine la frase Seto cubre la boca del chibi.

- Al llegar casi no vi automóviles ¿en qué traeremos el árbol una vez cortado? -no creo que mi suegro se haya dado cuenta de lo que mi hermanito pretendía decir, después de todo no creo que en nuestro primer encuentro mi cachorro se sienta cómodo con que su padre sepa de nuestra vida íntima, ya cuando estemos en el yate y posteriormente en la mansión comprenderá que nuestra vida es la de una pareja normal- no creo que sea arrastrándolo todo el camino hasta el pueblo.

- Cuando vayamos por los árboles que plantaremos le pediré al señor Onimuro de la leñería que nos preste su carreta y el caballo -me encantaría ver a mi neko conduciendo una carreta, eso sería realmente divertido, aunque mucha mejor vista debe ser él talando el árbol con su torso bien demarcado desnudo y cubierto de una suave capa de sudor resbalando por su piel hasta perderse bajo su pantalón en dirección a…..¡ahhhh!, mejor dejo de pensar en esa agradable visión.

- Cachorro luces algo sonrojado ¿te encuentras bien? -le toco la frente para comprobar que no tenga fiebre y siento como su cuerpo se estremece ante este contacto- tal vez el clima no ha sido muy benevolente contigo y has pescado algún resfriado, sabes que debes cuidarte.

- Lo se amor, pero no es eso….para nada, solo tengo algo de calor -debería dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas o pronto no solo mi neko se dará cuenta de las imágenes que han venido a mi mente- aquí está algo abrigado, mejor vamos a comprar antes de que la tienda cierre -espero que el aire puro haga calmar mis hormonas, pues por su rostro sonriente tal parece que Yami ya se ha percatado de lo que causó mi enrojecimiento.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota faraón de cuarta? -por su bien espero que no esté así por mi actitud tan demostrativa de preocupación por el rostro colorido de mi cachorro- luces mas bobo que de costumbre.

- No vayan a comenzar con sus tonterías frente al papá de Jono -dice algo molesto Yugi por el comportamiento de mi neko y su novio.

- Sí chicos, ya dejen sus juegos y vámonos que ya quiero ver los arbolitos que compraremos -todos se ponen de pie para por fin salir hacia la tienda.

- Lo que yo ya quiero ver mañana es como el sacerdote se las arreglará para cortar un árbol -la sonrisa sarcástica de Yami reluce al darse cuenta que ha tocado la fibra orgullosa de mi neko- no creo que seas muy bueno en las labores manuales, no pega con tu aspecto de ejecutivo.

- Estás muy equivocado faraón de pacotilla -cree que voy a dejarme ganar con su jueguito tonto de palabras- pregúntale a mi cachorro lo bueno que soy y….

- ¡SETO KAIBA CALLATE! -de un solo movimiento llegué hasta el peque para cubrirle sus inocentes oídos- ¡o ya verás que ocurrirá! -susurro sabiendo que sabe con qué lo estoy amenazando y ante su palidez Yami no puede contener la carcajada.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, eres tan sumiso cuando Jono te hace callar, se ve quién lleva….

- ¡YAMI ATEMU! -son pocas las veces que mi amigo alza la voz, pero cuando lo hace es realmente de temer.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el sumiso? -ese enano ojón si que da miedo cuando está en plan de _"rey de los duelos"_, mi cachorro solo mira hacia otro lado rehuyendo mi mirada, pero luce bastante enfadado por no haberle obedecido- el fue el primero que empezó, yo solo me defendí de esa falacia cachorro, diles que está equivocado y que yo …..

- Deja de hablar que cada vez aumentas mas días -el pobre chibi trata de sacarse mis manos de sus oídos, miro a mi alrededor algo enfadado, esperando a que esta vez dejen ese tema en forma definitiva- ¿papá qué haces? -suelto al peque y me acerco a él, está con los ojos cerrados y también cubre sus oídos- ¿por qué haces eso?

- Ningún padre desea enterarse de la vida… -su rostro de repente es una mezcla de tonos rojizos que poco a poco van aumentando su intensidad- bueno tu comprendes hijo, para mi siempre serás mi bebé.

- ¿Vieron lo que hicieron los tontos?, han incomodado al papá de Jono -esta vez el regaño de Yugi por lo menos ha hecho que ambos guarden silencio- discúlpelos Katsuo, pero siempre tienden a olvidarse del resto de las personas cuando tratan de competir.

- ¿He?, si….claro -bueno, creo que aún no se repone del todo, ¡Kami!, espero que estos dos se comporten o realmente serán unas extenuantes vacaciones, lo único que faltaría para completar el panorama es que Moki nos salga con su explicación sobre las relaciones amorosas, eso definitivamente provocaría que mi pobre padre se desmayara.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Abetos Nikko:** Abies homolepis, Abeto japonés Nikko, es una especie perteneciente a la familia de las pináceas originarias de las montañas del centro y sur de Honsu y Shikoku, crece en alturas de 700 a 2.200 metros, a menudo en bosque lluviosos templados con veranos húmedos y los inviernos con gran caída de nieve. De tamaño medio que alcanza los 30 a 40 metros de altura y un tronco de 1.5 metros.


	45. La primera de muchas

**45.- LA PRIMERA DE MUCHAS**

La navidad siempre ha sido una de mis celebraciones favoritas, ese amor incondicional que mi padre me entregaba durante nuestro día especial, aunque solamente se trataban de largos paseos, pues nunca tuvimos una cena como acostumbra el común de las personas, el día que dedicaba a estar únicamente conmigo compensaba todo lo demás, cuando llegué a Domino se convirtió en una fecha lúgubre y totalmente fría carente del tan mencionado calor familiar, pero con el paso del tiempo y desde que comenzó mi amistad con Yugi fui siempre bien recibido en su casa, no solo a la fiesta que organizaba para nuestro grupo de amigos, si no que junto al abuelo Moto y mi casi hermano disfrutábamos de la cena navideña, entre los tres preparábamos todo para ella y aunque Yugi y yo no siempre fuimos los mejores ayudantes, pues comenzábamos a comer los platillos desde antes de llevarlos a la mesa, el abuelo Moto solo sonreía ante nuestra falta total de modales y luego sentados a la mesa decía una plegaria de agradecimiento por tenernos junto a él disfrutando de los alimentos, en esos momentos deseaba fervientemente ser realmente parte de esa familia que aunque solo estaba compuesta por dos personas emanaba el amor del que hacía mucho tiempo yo no recibía, deseaba nunca tener que regresar a mi desolada casa que solamente estaba llena de amargos recuerdos de maltratos y malas palabras, pero cuando llegaba la hora de la despedida y la realidad a la que pertenecía se hacía presente, mientras acurrucado en mi cama trataba de calentar mi cuerpo y revivía los lejanos recuerdos de la niñez, esos en los cuales me sentía protegido por los amorosos brazos de mi padre mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, jamás pensé que podría llegar a estar tan feliz como en esos momentos en que compartía con mi amigo, pero lo estoy, me siento tan dichoso al estar rodeado de todas las personas que son importantes en mi vida, definitivamente esta es una maravillosa navidad.

Desde el momento en que puse un pie en Eohu solamente he estado guardando memorias felices, es como si estuviese siendo recompensado por todo lo malo que ha pasado en mi vida, aunque debo admitir que he tenido que poner en práctica toda mi resistencia para no terminar lanzándome sobre mi Seto y así comérmelo a besos, pues no quiero darle una mala impresión a mi papá y que piense que solo soy un adolescente repleto de hormonas que no puede estar sin tener que besarse o tocarse con su novio_, mi neko también trata de no ser muy demostrativo con su afecto puesto que generalmente nos dejamos llevar, eso sí que sólo ocurre cuando estamos en casa, pues aún dice que siente como si me fuese a faltar el respeto cuando se apasiona demasiado en algún lugar no adecuado para mí, pero definitivamente yo estoy que le salto a la yugular cada vez que pasa a mi lado o simplemente cuando roza por casualidad mi piel, ¡Kami!, el peor momento en el que casi pensé que no podría resistirme fue por culpa de lo guapo y sexy que lucía el día en que fuimos a cortar nuestro árbol navideño durante todo lo que duró aquella experiencia pensé que no sería capaz de contenerme, por suerte solamente nos conformamos con disfrutar del agradable calor que proporcionaban las termas y no nos bañamos o ahí sí que no habría podido cotrolarme._

FLASH BACK

- ¡Ya es hora de despertar! -un frenético Mokuba me remece para que me levante, estoy completamente seguro que aún ni siquiera son las 6 de la mañana ya que la alarma no ha sonado todavía y ya quiere ir a desayunar, sí que está con ánimos hoy- Jono ¡apresúrense!

- Chibi aún es tempranooouujjjj -con un gran bostezo doy por terminado mi dulce sueño, estaba soñando con un día de campo junto a mi padre cuando era pequeño y vivía en Hokkaido y comíamos muchos pasteles de arroz, incluso Seto estaba allí, aunque ¿no sé cómo pudo estarlo pues lucía de la misma edad que ahora?, bueno para qué darle tantas vueltas, después de todo era un sueño y sobre todos los míos nunca han resultado ser algo coherentes, pero era muy hermoso, mi papá decía que me quería muchísimo, incluso iríamos a cortar nuestro propio árbol navideño, era una fantasía realmente hermosa, además estaba tan contento de oírlo decirme cuanto me quería y viene el peque y me saca de mi ensoñación- déjame dormir un poquito más chibi -me niego incluso a abrir mis ojos pues deseo seguir soñando, dicen que si uno se concentra puede planificar sus sueños y yo quiero regresar al día de campo.

- Pero se nos hará tarde para ir por el árbol -ya estaba olvidándome de ese dichoso árbol, ¿acaso Seto no le dijo que mejor lo comprábamos una vez que hablara con ese señor?

- Quedamos en que partiríamos temprano a cortarlo -no me queda más que abrir mis ojitos pero estoy totalmente atontado ¿acaso no había soñado eso de cortar el árbol? -levántate y así desayunamos y partimos pronto Katsuo dijo que era mejor ir temprano -ya se ha dirigido a la cama en donde Yugi continúa plácidamente dormido, pobre amigo mío en pocos segundos será sacado de su idílico descanso por un muy hiperventilado pequeño.

- Pensé que solamente había sido un sueño -digo en voz baja, ahora que miro a mi alrededor puedo darme cuenta que estoy en la habitación que mi papá preparó para mi, ayer ¡sí ocurrió todo y no fue un sueño!, ¡sí encontré a mi papá y él me quiere!, ¡mi papá me quiere!

- ¿Ya sonó la alarma?, no la sentí -dice un dormido Yugi mientras trata de ponerse de pie, seguramente para huir de los constantes movimientos que el chibi hace para despertarlo- Jono ¿me quedé dormido? -pregunta algo asustado.

- Para nada amigo ¡auuuuujjjjj! -bostezo para poder ocultar las lágrimas que intentaron salir ante la emoción de descubrir que todo lo vivido ayer es real- mejor me levanto -con un buen baño estoy seguro que podré alejar el sueño de una vez por todas para luego comenzar a preparar el desayuno para los demás- Moki está impaciente por eso nos despertó antes de la hora.

- Lo siento, es solo que ya no podía de la emoción -el pobre peque se sienta en la orilla de la cama con una expresión de pesar por habernos sacado de nuestro agradable sueño, incluso ya está bañado y vestido- lo único que deseaba es que amaneciera pronto.

- No te preocupes peque yo también estoy impaciente, por eso me costó dormirme -y no es ninguna mentira para que se sienta bien lo que le digo, ahora que estoy aclarando mis ideas recuerdo que me dormí cerca de las tres de la madrugada pues no deseaba que al despertar nada de lo vivido hubiese sido un simple pero hermoso sueño, le revuelvo los cabellos para que cambie su carita de pesar- iré a darme un baño rápido y cambiarme de ropa para ver lo del desayuno.

- Yo también me daré un baño -dice mi amigo mientras busca en el pequeño bolso que nos trajeron a cada uno anoche con algo de ropa y nuestros útiles de aseo- me esperas para ayudarte en la cocina.

- Yo igual quiero ayudar -como si estuviese en clases o algo así Moki alza su mano para que podamos verlo, luce realmente divertido- soy muy bueno preparando tostadas -desde el desayuno que le preparó a Seto para su cumpleaños que insiste en ser él quien prepare el pan, mi neko hasta se ha vuelto casi inmune a comer algunos trozos casi carbonizados.

- Bien, pero tratemos de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al par que está en el salón -sin más me dispuse a darme mi baño y luego de que mi amigo terminó y habiendo ya ordenado la habitación nos encaminamos hasta la cocina, por suerte mi neko y Yami aún dormían.

Yugi y Moki van por delante de mi, el primero ilumina el camino con una diminuta linterna, realmente tratamos de caminar como si fuésemos pisando huevos, ninguno de los tres desea despertar a Yami o a mi neko puesto que aún faltan casi 40 minutos para la hora acordada de levantarnos, todo luce casi en penumbras, aún así puedo distinguir a dos cuerpos que reposan en el sofá de la sala, realmente es divertida la escena, están en ambos extremos de el como si en cualquier momento fuesen a caer, ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginarme lo mal que debe estar durmiendo mi lindo Seto, estoy casi seguro que esta experiencia no debe ser muy buena para mi novio pero en ningún momento dijo nada sabiendo que no solo a mi me hace ilusión la búsqueda de nuestro árbol y el hecho de pasar una noche en casa de mi papá, definitivamente tendré que compensarlo en cuanto podamos estar a solas por todos los malos ratos que está pasando solo por complacerme, obviamente unos pocos pero deliciosos besos son una pequeñez, así que en cuanto pueda tener un fin de semana libre le prepararé una deliciosa cena romántica y luego haremos el amor hasta que ya no podamos movernos debido al cansancio, ya me imagino cuanto disfrutaremos juntos, de solo pensar en esos eróticos momentos me ruborizo totalmente y el pulso me aumenta, siempre me desconecto de todo cuando imagino a mi precioso neko aprisionándome con su fuerte cuerpo y llevándome a límites de placer que desconocía, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me he quedado solo en medio de la sala casi a oscuras, así que mejor continúo mi camino y dejo de pensar en la deliciosa recompensa que mi consentido novio recibirá por ser tan maravilloso conmigo.

-¿Pero qué…..? -ni siquiera pude percatarme en qué momento unos conocidísimos y fuertes brazos me atraparon por la cintura haciéndome girar y una deliciosa boca cubrió mis labios con un sabroso beso llevándome luego casi en el aire de regreso a mi habitación, ni mucho menos cuando entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en sus caderas, como siempre no detenemos nuestro beso hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente y por fin lo libero de mi peso- no te sentí llegar a mi lado -lo veo con su cabello algo desordenado y luciendo realmente sexy, aún cuando está utilizando un pijama de algodón realmente grueso luce como todo un modelo de pasarela- ¿pensé que estabas dormido neko?

- Ya sabes que soy de las personas que despiertan temprano -para que decirle que no he podido dormir en toda la noche, sin mi cachorro a mi lado me es muy difícil conciliar el sueño, además Atemu ronca como si de un gigante se tratara y tiende a ocupar todo el espacio de la cama, por suerte luego de algunos golpes logré que se alejara de mi, pero ni aún así despertó el muy….., pero bueno si le digo todo eso a mi cachorrito sé que se sentirá culpable, aunque no sea responsable de ello- pero no imaginé que ustedes despertarían incluso antes del amanecer.

- ¿Con Moki durmiendo en nuestra misma habitación? -solo sonríe ante mis palabras conociendo como es de entusiasta el peque- si lo deseas puedes dormir en mi cama, te despertaré cuando el desayuno esté listo.

- Ya me es imposible descansar si no te tengo a mi lado -nuevamente lo atrapo en un apasionado beso y sutiles caricias que no pasan a mayores ya que alguien podría escucharnos, pero siempre cuando estamos así de juntos el que nuestros cuerpos reaccionen excitados es algo inevitable va mucho mas allá del hecho de ser unos adolescentes aún descubriendo el placer de estar con el ser amado- me daré un baño muy muy frío y me reuniré con ustedes.

- Aja -sonrío ante tales palabras ya que es bastante notoria su erección en cuanto roza con mi pierna, como me gustaría poder darle el tratamiento adecuado- te dejé todo lo necesario sobre mi cama -le indico su ropa ordenada como el acostumbra dejarla en nuestro vestidor antes de tomar su baño- será mejor que me marche o me lanzaré sobre ti y no te dejaré tranquilo hasta tenerte dentro de mi haciéndome gritar de placer.

- No me provoques Katsuya -sin mas me lanzo nuevamente sobre sus labios y aprisiono a mi provocador cachorro contra la puerta mientras acaricio su cuerpo por sobre la ropa y cual gato me refriego en su pierna para aliviar mi dolorosa erección, por suerte prontamente soy ayudado por la suave y cálida mano de mi novio que presto se adentra en mi ropa para masajearme- ¡ahhhh!, sigue….por favor…..

Sé que mi cachorro no me responderá puesto que ahora también su miembro está siendo atendido por mis manos y hundió su rostro en mi hombro para acallar los gemidos, procuro besar la poca piel de su cuello que tengo a mi alcance para también aplacar mi voz, de forma sincronizada vamos aumentando el ritmo de las caricias que nuestras manos brindan a los aún erectos penes, definitivamente los casi dos días de abstinencia que tuvimos con todo lo del viaje nos están pasando la cuenta ya que me había prometido no faltarle el respeto a mi Katsuya comportándome como adolescente hormonal queriendo hacer el amor en lugares no adecuados para el, pero en cuanto lo tengo cerca termino olvidando todos mis buenos propósitos, sé que es algo tonto mi accionar, pero no puedo evitar sentir que le falto el respeto con tales actos, unos cuantos movimientos mas y ambos por fin podemos liberarnos mientras acallamos un gemido al unísono, yo entre su cuello y el mordiendo de forma algo dura mi hombro, pero no me importa ser marcado por mi cachorro, después de todo le pertenezco totalmente.

- Será mejor… que te des un baño -le digo a mi neko mientras le acaricio el rostro totalmente sudoroso y sonrojado por nuestro reciente orgasmo- aprovecharé…..de asearme también.

Como siempre mi atento neko me ayudó a limpiarme y que no quedase ningún rastro que me delatara en mi ropa, aunque mi rostro algo sonrojado provocó que antes de salir de la habitación mi meloso novio me robara unos cuantos besos mas, Seto siempre ha dicho que le encanta que aún a pesar de todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos continúo siendo tímido en la intimidad, estoy seguro que si no hubiese sido por los suaves golpes en la puerta habríamos reiniciado nuestro apasionado encuentro ahora en la ducha y definitivamente no solo habrían sido besos y caricias.

- Vaya Jono ¿qué tanto hacían aquí encerrados? -me dice mi amigo en cuanto abro la puerta de la habitación y mira a mi neko que se encuentra recargado totalmente relajado mirando desde el umbral del baño aunque luce algo desarreglado, Yami nos observa con esa horrible sonrisa de "yo sé más de lo que piensas", aunque solo aparece cuando Yugi no está a su lado pues por lo general es merecedor de un buen golpe por su mala costumbre de _"ir por la vida incomodando a las personas"_ como siempre se lo dice mi mejor amigo.

- Aunque no tienes por qué saberlo te lo diré -me giro para poder salir finalmente de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle unas cuantas palabras que harán la delicia de mi neko- preparaba la ropa de Seto y su baño tal como le gusta que lo haga en casa ya sabes lo quisquilloso que es mi adorado novio, solo le gusta que yo me encargue de sus cosas.

Salí rápidamente para no romper en carcajadas debido al rostro de estupefacción de mi amigo ante mi comportamiento tan sumiso, eso sí, logré oír cuando mi neko se vanagloriaba de lo mucho que lo consentía,_"no como a otros faraones que él conocía"_, debo admitir que Yugi debido a su timidez no es quien da el primer paso en materia amorosa y tampoco es muy dado a dar pequeñas muestras de afecto, algo que mi lindo neko acostumbra a recordarle a Yami, definitivamente mi Seto no puede dejar de burlarse de las desdichas amorosas de mis amigos, lo peor de todo no es eso, si no el hecho de que hasta yo le doy motivos para que se burle, pero no puedo evitarlo, me fascina cuando esa veta algo infantil sale a relucir en la personalidad metódica y madura que debido a la educación de ese horrible hombre debió desarrollar, le encanta ser consentido por mi y que no me importe el hecho de demostrarlo en frente de nuestros amigos o en clases donde antes de retirarnos siempre me preocupo de que luzca bien ordenando su ropa o cabello, recibiendo a cambio un dulce beso y las voces melosas de nuestras compañeras ante tal acto por la hermosa y enamorada pareja que conformamos y que somos un ejemplo para otros, de seguro pensando en sus respectivos novios.

Estoy seguro que la búsqueda de nuestro árbol navideño será toda una experiencia para nosotros, creo que mejor me concentro en lo que vendrá y dejo de pensar en mi neko para ir a preparar el desayuno, debo admitir que Yugi es un pésimo cocinero y a Moki le tenemos prohibido acercarse a una cocina, después de todo es un pequeñito que puede lastimarse con el fuego o algún objeto cortante, al llegar me doy cuenta de que me había demorado bastante pues ya tenían el agua casi a punto de hervir y Moki ponía en orden la vajilla, así que me dedico a preparar el arroz mientras Yugi vigila el pescado, aunque en casa acostumbramos desayunar más liviano, hoy prepararé un desayuno típico(1) pues necesitamos muchas energías para enfrentar no solo la tala del árbol, si no también la caminata que nos espera.

- Buenos días chicos, ¿pensé que aún dormían? -la voz de mi algo adormilado pero ya vestido papá nos saca de nuestra concentración, tal parece que con todos nuestros movimientos lo despertamos- es realmente temprano.

- No pensé que estábamos haciendo tanto ruido -solo me sonríe y en cuanto se acerca a mi me da un beso en la frente mientras me abraza hasta casi dejarme sin aire- queríamos tener listo el desayuno antes de llamarte.

- Fue mi culpa el despertar a todos -dice un afligido Moki mientras se une a nuestro abrazo ante una señal de mi papá para que lo haga- es que realmente me hace mucha ilusión este día.

- Estamos en las mismas condiciones pequeño -mi padre le revuelve sus cabellos logrando que una gran sonrisa se forme en el rostro de mi apenado chibi- no saben la ilusión que me hace compartir este día con ustedes, solo esperaba que amaneciera para que pudiésemos salir en familia.

- Creo que todos estábamos esperando lo mismo -se sorprenden un poco ante mi llegada, sobre todo Yugi al obviamente no estar acostumbrado a que utilice ropa tan poco formal, no logra ocultar su rostro de asombro- buenos días Katsuo, chicos -me acerco a mi hermanito y como siempre le revuelvo el cabello en señal de saludo y le doy un tímido beso en la mejilla a mi cachorro que incluso ante un gesto tan sutil no consigue evitar el sonrojarse, luciendo absolutamente comestible, si no fuese por los espectadores...- por lo visto luzco bien - le susurro en el oído a mi novio ante la cara de bobo de su ojón amigo.

- Será mejor desayunar -dice mi papá al ver que con mi neko aún no nos separamos, así que enseguida comienza a ayudar a terminar de preparar los alimentos y llevarlos hasta la mesa.

En cuanto Yami llegó el desayuno comenzó, mi amigo constantemente se quejaba de un dolor en el costado del cual solo con Seto conocíamos el por qué de su molestia, por suerte pude contener la risa que durante todo el desayuno amenazaba con explotar, aunque las constantes quejas de mi amigo no ayudaban a ello.

Según mi papá era realmente necesario que nos alimentáramos muy bien pues gastaríamos muchísimas energías cortando y luego preparando el abeto para el viaje de regreso hasta el yate, pensé que mi neko sería algo reacio a comer la gran porción de alimentos que había en su plato, pero tal parece que el ambiente de tranquilidad que reina en este lugar a ayudado a que el apetito de todos sea mucho mayor que el normal, pero con todas las calorías que gastaríamos era fundamental comer mucho así que finalmente todos terminamos con los platos limpios. Cuando estábamos acabando nuestros alimentos se presentó el señor Roland con la comida que nos había preparado el chef del yate, obviamente en cuanto acordamos el quedarnos a dormir mi neko ordenó traernos algo de ropa adecuada, es decir prendas en extremo abrigadoras para Moki y para mi, además del almuerzo para el picnic que llevaríamos acabo una vez concluida la tala, así que aprovechando su llegada y utilizando nuestro mejor rostro de cachorrito desvalido junto al chibi pudimos convencerlo de acompañarnos, al principio Roland se rehusaba puesto que el chibi la noche anterior ya le había comentado sobre la historia de la búsqueda del árbol, pero como dijo mi papá cuando nos contó la hermosa tradición del abeto navideño, es algo para hacer en familia y eso ha sido él para Seto y Moki desde que llegó a la mansión Kaiba, solamente faltó el abuelo Moto para que la familia estuviese completa, así que una vez tuvimos todo listo emprendimos nuestro viaje.

El camino hacia la parte norte de la isla fue realmente plácido, a medida que avanzábamos por un hermoso sendero rodeado de diversa vegetación autóctona papá nos relataba la historia de los primeros habitantes del lugar y del impresionante templo sintoísta(2) que se enclavada casi a los pies de la montaña y el por qué lucía a simple vista bastante bien cuidado a pesar de haber sido abandonado por los monjes que residían en el hace más de un siglo, pero como las personas de Eohu sienten gran amor por su historia no han dejado que el tiempo haga estragos en el edificio y continuamente hacen reparaciones en la construcción puesto que además el templo de Ama mitsu hochi(3) es donde se realiza el festival de las luciérnagas con el que se espera el año nuevo, cada habitante de la isla debe encender la pequeña vela de un globo y lanzarlo hasta el cielo pidiendo buenos deseos para el año que comienza y prosperidad para su hogar e isla, debe ser por eso mismo que el camino que estamos transitando se encuentra totalmente empedrado y como es algo empinado cada ciertos tramos posee unos acogedores lugares para descansar y refrescarse, no hay que olvidar que muchos ancianos y niños componen la población de este maravilloso lugar.

- Roland me ha sorprendido realmente -le susurro en el oído y le presiono la mano a mi cachorro que se encontraba totalmente perdido en el hermoso paisaje a nuestro alrededor- no sabía que tenía esas habilidades para manejar una carreta de bueyes -por lo visto no es nada fácil controlar a esos animales.

- Yo menos, sí que tiene muchos talentos ocultos -desde un principio se ofreció a ser el quien guiara a los animales que tiran de la carreta, nadie pensaría que quien lo hace es un gran abogado que vive en la ciudad y al que lo más cerca de la naturaleza que lo he visto estar es cuando vamos al parque y juega con los cachorros- yo creo que ya debe haber hecho esto antes.

- Dígame Roland ¿ya había guiado una carreta de bueyes antes? -tal parece que mi papá tenía las mismas dudas que nosotros, pues luego de terminar de explicarnos la historia de cómo llegaron a Eohu un grupo de macacos que nos han seguido desde que alcanzamos la mitad del recorrido se apresuró a saciar su curiosidad.

- No de bueyes pero cuando vivía en Singapur, todos los veranos mis padres me enviaban a visitar a mis abuelos en su granja -por su sonrisa, instantáneamente se nota que son muy gratos recuerdos- me habría encantado contar con dos buenos bueyes como estos, hubiesen sido de mucha ayuda para acarrear la leña que cortábamos para guardar para el invierno.

- ¿No tenían bueyes? -una muy buena pregunta ha hecho Moki que va sentado cómodamente en lo alto de la carreta, pues todos pensamos que sería muy agotador que caminara hasta la cima de la montaña- pues si no ¿quién tiraba de la carreta?

- Tal vez caballos o algo por el estilo -acota Yugi mientras todos estamos atentos a su respuesta pues es algo muy extraño que Roland se anime a contar sobre su persona, es alguien muy reservado con lo que respecta a su intimidad.

- Mi abuelo Harold tenía un asno que mientras más viejo se ponía, menos caso me hacía, finalmente yo acababa tirando de la carga o jamás hubiese llegado a terminar con mi trabajo antes del anochecer -junto con el, todos reímos de solo pensar lo complicado que debe haber sido tratar de que ese animal cooperara, con lo temperamentales que pueden llegar a ser- cada año cuando mis padres iban por mi les decía que no volvería.

- Pero de seguro contabas los días para el comienzo de las vacaciones -después de todo por su rostro se aprecia que todo lo recuerda con mucha alegría, hasta yo con lo poco empático que soy pedo percatare de ello- aunque regresaras más cansado de lo que habías partido a tus vacaciones.

- No había nada mejor que disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la compañía de mi abuelo -casi sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos en un pequeño claro que indicaba el inicio de un bosque mucho más grande de lo que había pensado al principio.

- Yo también extraño mucho a mi abuelo cuando se va de viaje -dice algo apesadumbrado mi amigo seguro al pensar en que no estaríamos con el abuelo esta navidad, todo por ayudarme cuando fue el incidente con los padres de Tea y Tristán se retrasó su excavación.

- Bueno pequeño Mokuba, creo que ha llegado el momento de caminar -dice papá mientras ayuda al chibi a bajar de la carreta, su interrupción sirvió para que mi amigo cambiara el semblante- pero antes hay que alimentar a los animales.

- Así descansarán mientras nosotros vamos por el abeto -le digo a mi hermanito que ya casi comenzaba a correr en dirección al bosque mientras los demás estábamos ocupados bajando todos los implementos que habíamos traído- debemos asegurarnos de que estén bien mientras nos vamos.

_- En cuanto tengamos alimentados y protegidos a los bueyes nos iremos -dice mi papá para alivio del peque que enseguida comienza a ayudar, se ve que no ha perdido nada de su ímpetu aún._

_Papá nos explica que en el lugar al que hemos llegado es donde se encuentran los árboles más viejos, así que tendremos que introducirnos un poco más en el bosque para poder encontrar abetos de tamaños más apropiados para poder llevarnos, aunque estamos uno al lado del otro trato de no mirar demasiado a mi neko, pues con ese look de leñador sexy me tiene con todas las hormonas alborotas, es tan atractivo que cualquier estilo que use le sienta bien, si algún día se le ocurre cambiar de profesión estoy seguro que triunfaría como modelo, es un hombre que exuda sensualidad con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, este ambiente rodeado de naturaleza me lleva a recordar los días que pasamos en el onsen, definitivamente si no fuese por los presentes me habría lanzado a sus brazos, aunque no soy el único que babea por su novio, Yugi está peor que yo, pues en cada momento que puede se dedica a mirar a Yami descaradamente provocando la risa disimulada de mi papá y Roland y la sonora carcajada de Seto puesto que cuando se ve sorprendido solo atina a sonrojarse y tartamudear alguna extraña excusa por su actuar._

_- Ya que estamos listos será mejor adentrarnos en el bosque y luego de la tala podremos tener nuestro día de campo cerca de las termas -por suerte el clima ha sido benévolo con nosotros ya que no está para nada frío y el cielo luce totalmente despejado._

_- Tengan cuidado por donde pisan -nos advierte Yami ya que mientras caminábamos por poco se cae al suelo debido a que no se fijó que había una pequeña roca sobresaliendo._

_- O mejor no se distraigan mirando para el lado -por ir casi embobado conversando con su ojón novio estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, mi cachorro me da un pequeño golpe en el costado por burlarme de su amigo, aunque todos hayan aguantado la risa termino siendo el único regañado- estás siendo injusto conmigo cachorro, hasta Katsuo se está riendo -le susurro pues no deseo que me escuchen sonando tan bobo tratando de ser perdonado por mi pequeña acotación._

_- Pero él lo disimula - solo me abraza y me besa la cabeza para que no me enfade mucho con el- si te cansas de llevar esas cosas me lo dices -hablo en voz suave y le indico el gran bolso con las cuerdas y herramientas que se ofreció a llevar- no quiero que tu brazo quede resentido._

_- Estoy bien, solamente son unos pocos metros -mi cachorro me sonríe y continuamos caminando, a pesar que pareciera concentrado en el camino veo que constantemente mira hacia donde Katsuo y Roland van soportando la plática incesante de mi hermanito, ni con todos nosotros acompañándolo se despreocupa de ese pequeño parlanchín- Mokuba no deja que ese par hable tranquilamente de sus anécdota de juventud -si no fuese porque nunca he sabido que Roland guste de alguien de su mismo sexo podría pensar que allí está comenzando un romance- han congeniado muy bien._

_- Si, te imaginas y se enamoraran -le digo bromeando a mi neko, ambos reímos ante la idea- tendría dos magníficos papás._

_- ¿Qué tanto hablan chicos? -pregunta Moki en cuanto se acerca hasta nosotros._

_- Mi cachorro que quiere trabajar de casamentero -el mencionado solo se sonroja ante mis palabras, las cuales mi hermanito no comprende- piensa que le iría muy bien en ese rubro._

_- Oye, deja de burlarte -Seto se ha vuelto tan gracioso, aunque no sea totalmente notorio a simple vista puedo percatarme que este viaje le ha sentado de maravillas para poder relajarse, aunque le gusta su trabajo, la empresa es de por si algo que le desgasta mentalmente- ¿estás cansado peque?, si quieres te puedo llevar en mis hombros._

_- Estoy bien, solo he caminado este pequeño trayecto -eso es cierto, pero ha mantenido nuestro paso y para un niño seguir el ritmo de alguien mayor en estatura es mucho más esfuerzo._

_- Katsuo dice que cruzando esos árboles se encuentran las aguas termales -nos dice Roland girándose hacia atrás para hablarnos, tal parece que por el rostro de alivio al oír esa información Yami ha resentido la caminata, puesto que ni siquiera ha dicho una palabra._

_- Creo que no tengo el mejor estado físico para estas actividades -me susurra un bastante cansado Yugi sentándose en la primera roca que encuentra cuando finalmente hemos encontrado un buen lugar para comenzar la tala._

_- Desde aquí podemos observar al pequeño Mokuba mientras selecciona el árbol que cortaremos -nos dice Katsuo mientras dejamos las herramientas e implementos que traíamos y que pronto utilizaremos. _

_En cuanto Katsuo termina de decir esa frase mi hermanito se convirtió en un pequeño torbellino corriendo de un extremo a otro del lugar mirando y observando cada detalle de las decenas de abetos que tenía frente a el, aunque no se encontraba solo en su misión, mi cachorro lo acompañaba en su análisis minucioso en busca del __"perfecto espécimen"__, palabras exactas de mi novio, estoy seguro que si no se encontrara tan cansado el ojón de Moto también se habría unido a la búsqueda por el árbol, acto que con cronómetro en mano duró 25 minutos y 43 segundos, lo que me coronó como ganador de la apuesta que hicimos con el faraón de pacotilla que había calculado más de una hora para tal acto, pero él no sabía que Moki y mi cachorro recibieron un aliciente si no demoraban demasiado tiempo su elección, como buen empresario cuando me arriesgo en algo nunca lo hago a ojos cerrados, aunque eso me cueste tener que soportar una nueva salida al karaoke con ese par, pero será compensada con la fotografía que pretendo tener del faraón vestido como duende de Santa, donaré a los encargados del anuario escolar una copia para que todos puedan disfrutar de ese espectáculo, después de todo "uno debe __compartir con los menos afortunados"__ como dice mi cachorro._

_- Creo que será mejor que primero plantemos nuestros árboles y luego comenzamos con la tala -nos dice papá, poniéndose de pie y ayudado por Roland transportan la caja de madera que lleva nuestros pequeños arbolitos._

_- ¿No es mejor cortar ahora ya que elegimos el árbol? -pregunta el chibi mientras amarra la cinta que le fue dada para distinguir al elegido._

_- Siempre hay que comenzar por el proceso más simple -le explica Roland al peque que aún no comprende el por qué de dejar la tala para luego._

_- Así no estaremos cansados para cuando tengamos que plantar los brotes -mi papá nos indica donde es mejor para plantar- y haremos un buen trabajo si estamos relajados._

_Todos tomamos nuestras palas para comenzar a cavar en el extremo opuesto a donde está nuestro árbol, pensé que Seto pediría utilizar guantes para este proceso y no dañar sus manos, pero ni siquiera los mencionó, como éramos varios nos turnamos para cavar la profundidad adecuada para poner los brotes de abetos Nikko que habíamos comprado, en total plantamos 7 y todos aportamos en cada paso del proceso, plantando regando y nutriendo los pequeños brotes para que crezcan de manera adecuada, definitivamente fue un trabajo familiar incluso Moki había preparado un cartel que puso en cada arbolito con el nombre de la familia ya que mi papá le contó que algunas personas lo hacían y cuando tenían oportunidad subían hasta el bosque para ver cómo iban creciendo, lo que resultó algo muy gracioso por lo largo que resultaba la inscripción __"Familia Kaiba-Wheeler-Walker-Atemu-Moto"__, aunque eso no fue nunca tan divertido como cuando tocó el turno de cortar nuestro abeto, allí sí que salió a relucir la eterna competencia entre mi neko y Yami, ninguno de los dos dejó que Yugi o yo escalásemos para amarrar las ramas y así impedir que se estropearan cuando cayera al suelo, así que mi pobre novio bajó con algunos rasguños al trepar hasta la punta, aunque mi amigo terminó algo peor, con todo su cabello desordenado por el esfuerzo y el rostro bastante sucio, mi papá y el peque se turnaban para fotografiar cada momento, cuando fue tiempo de utilizar el hacha, pues nuevamente fue otra batalla._

_Papá y Roland solo miraban divertidos como con Yugi tratábamos de hacerlos desistir de comenzar con otra de sus tontas apuestas, pero como siempre se empeñaron a retarse por quien se cansaba antes, solo pudimos obtener que en cuanto uno cediera la victoria al otro, dejarían que los mayores continuasen con el proceso, el primero en dar un golpe fue mi amigo, realmente solo pudo hacer una pequeña marca al tronco, Seto tampoco lo hizo mucho mejor pero a pesar de mejorar en los siguientes estaban muy lejos de lograr el objetivo, lo peor es que ni siquiera querían ser ayudados, definitivamente sería una larga jornada ya que luego de casi media hora solo llevaban unos cuantos centímetros y ninguno deseaba darse por vencido._

_- ¿Estás bien de tu brazo Seto? -le susurro a mi neko una vez que nos sentamos cómodamente mirando la gran dupla que conforman mi papá y Roland, están totalmente coordinados mientras cortan el árbol- ¿quieres que te de un masaje? -disimuladamente le acaricio su brazo- en las aguas termales podrás descansarlo, el clima no es muy favorecedor para tu antigua fractura y el esfuerzo de hoy ha sido demasiado._

_- Estoy bien cachorro -realmente siento un poco de incomodidad, pero nada que no pueda controlar y por supuesto que no haré partícipe de este dolor a mi siempre preocupado cachorro, no soy como ese faraón que está casi desmayado al lado del enano que trata de reanimarlo dándole agua- pero ¿si te preocupaba mi brazo...por qué me dejaste continuar con la apuesta?_

_- Sabía que Yami no serviría para este trabajo -mi neko no parece comprender mi tan perfecto análisis de la fuerza física de mi amigo, así que trato de ser mas claro en mi explicación- ¿acaso pensaste en algún momento que un faraón de más de 5000 años sabría siquiera tomar bien un hacha?_

_- Tienes toda la razón -oculto mi rostro en su cuello para poder menguar la risa que me ha atacado ante las sabias palabras de mi cachorro, definitivamente ese Atemu jamás hizo alguna actividad física en su vida, si no pudo hacer mas que unas diminutas marcas en el tronco del árbol, yo por lo menos avancé bastante- eres un cachorrito muy sabio._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Este pavo quedó sabroso -dice Yami mientras mi amigo le golpea la mano por haberse atrevido a probar la comida cuando aún ni siquiera nos hemos sentado a la mesa.

- Hasta Mokuba es capaz de soportar la tentación -ese tonto de Atemu está embobado todos los alimentos distribuidos sobre la mesa que a simple vista lucen deliciosos.

Creo que esta será la primera cena navideña casera que probaré desde que mis padres fallecieron y todo gracias a las ocurrencias de mi cachorro quien junto a Moto decidieron cocinar ellos mismos todos los alimentos que disfrutaremos esta noche, ni siquiera dejaron que alguno de los empleados siquiera cortara por lo menos los vegetales, eso sí que pobre de ellos que debieron reordenar todo el desastre que dejamos, digo dejamos pues el resto de nosotros debimos ser ayudantes obligados, bueno, el puercoespín de Atemu y yo caemos en esa categoría puesto que Moki, Katsuo y Roland participaron de muy buen agrado este último aportó a nuestro banquete la receta familiar de cordero en salsa de romero, platillo infaltable en la cena navideña de la familia Walker desde que el tenía memoria, realmente luce apetitosa pero cuando quise probar un poco de la salsa mi cachorro me atrapó y debí disimular para que no se percatara de ello, así que no me queda mas remedio que esperar unos minutos.

- Creo que ya tenemos todo preparado -mi pobre peque está igual de impaciente por degustar todos los platos que cocinamos para esta noche.

- Iré por una botella de vino para acompañar la cena -mi cachorro me mira un poco disgustado ante mi comentario- es solo para Roland y Katsuo, nosotros solo beberemos agua o refresco.

- Yo que pensaba que esta vez podría probar un poco -dice Yami, seguramente debe extrañar sus días de faraón donde el agua solo la utilizaban para asearse.

- Por suerte esta vez no me he ensuciado la ropa -dice Yugi en un susurro pues casi siempre terminaba con una mancha de comida las veces que ayudábamos al abuelo.

- Yo por si acaso me puse un delantal -al igual que mi amigo también tiendo a tener algunos accidentes con la ropa- sabes Yugi, espero que el próximo año el abuelo también esté con nosotros.

- ¿Ya estamos listos para sentarnos? -pregunta mi papá trayendo consigo uno de los postres que quedaban en la cocina, tal parece que al igual que todos está ansioso por comer.

- Si ya solo falta que regrese...

Ni siquiera puedo continuar hablando pues comenzamos a sentir el ruido del helicóptero que posee el yate, algo extraño pues se supone que se quedaría en Shimoji para regresar con los empleados que decidieron pasar allí la navidad, bueno, de seguro entendí mal lo que me explicó Roland, algo bastante probable puesto que en esos momentos estaba supervisando la cocción del pavo. Aunque trato de no demostrarlo me hubiese gustado que mi hermana también estuviese esta noche aquí, pero sé que no es posible, además nunca he compartido alguna navidad con ella pero no por eso dejo de sentir que algo falta, si tan solo el abuelo estuviese con nosotros.

- Aquí traigo lo que faltaba para que la cena sea perfecta -como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en cuanto hablo todos se giran hacia la entrada, mi cachorro me mira con un gran rostro de sorpresa- y también traje el vino.

- ¡ABUELO! -con Yugi corremos a abrazarlo, definitivamente el era quien hacía falta para que todo sea perfecto, aún en medio del abrazo busco a Seto con la mirada para modular un _"te amo"_ en agradecimiento por esta hermosa sorpresa, definitivamente esta será la primera de muchas hermosas navidades.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Desayuno típico japonés:** contiene arroz algo fundamental en la dieta japonesa, sopa de miso, pescado, tamagoyaki, una especie de omelette, nori, tsukemono podría decirse que son unos pickles, natto y té.

**(2) Sintoísmo:** nombre de una religión nativa en Japón, incluye la adoración de los "kami" o espíritus de la naturaleza, algunos pueden ser locales o conocidos como espíritus o genios de un lugar en particular, pero otros representan objetos naturales mayores y procesos, por ejemplo Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol.

**(3) Ama mitsu** **hochi:** significa cielo estrellado o cielo cubierto de estrellas.


	46. Tantas y buenas cosas

**TANTAS Y BUENAS COSAS**

- ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar aquí?, alguien podría vernos -no me siento para nada cómodo al haber sucumbido a las hormonas como un tonto adolescente y estar a punto de recibir una felación en uno de los cubículos de los baños del instituto, no es para nada algo que antes hubiese pensado hacer, pero debo ser absolutamente sincero conmigo y aceptar que ya no soporto esta tentación- es mejor que pares y nos marchemos.

- ¡Shhhhh!, ¿acaso quieres que a tu novio le vayan con el chisme?, ya sabes lo chismoso que son algunos alumnos -escucho la dulce risa de mi neko ante mis palabras, me encanta ser el motivo de su felicidad- se supone que estamos cometiendo un ilícito y no nos deben oír y tú que me recriminas siempre que soy demasiado bullicioso.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada -verlo arrodillado frente a mi luchando contra el cinturón, con su cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre y las mejillas sonrosadas por culpa de los besos y caricias que nos hemos entregado no ayuda a mi autocontrol en absoluto- recuerda que ¡ahhh!….tenemos que estar….estar en la…..

Ni siquiera pude continuar con mi negativa cuando comienzo a sentir las pequeñas manos de mi cachorro cubrir mi, debo admitir, endurecido y necesitado miembro, mi novio sin darme demasiado tiempo a reaccionar lo introduce en su deliciosa boquita, ¡RA!, había extrañado sentirme dentro de esta pequeña y húmeda cavidad, su lengua rodea mi glande jugueteando a introducirse en el meato mientras sus manos acarician el tronco, pone toda su concentración en darme placer como si de ello dependiera su vida haciendo que solo pueda gemir ante la nebulosa de lujuria en la que siempre me envuelve la entrega incondicional de mi cachorro, en medio de esta vorágine toma una de mis manos para llevarla hasta sus cabellos y que así pueda marcarle el ritmo que deseo, pero solo atino a acariciarlo de forma casi inocente contrastando con la impúdica imagen que de seguro mostraríamos ante ojos ajenos, no necesito aplicar más o menos ritmo a su mamada, el sabe perfectamente cómo llevarme al cielo y lo ha sabido desde el primer momento en que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, voy a terminar de romperme el labio de tanto presionarlo con mis dientes para no dejar salir el grito que clama en mi garganta por ser liberado, pero si lo hiciera seríamos descubierto enseguida y lo que menos deseo es que alguien vea a mi novio en esta instancia.

No había querido aceptar cuanto había extrañado este tipo de contacto, pero tampoco me quejo del tiempo que pasamos con nuestra familia durante las vacaciones de fin de año, aunque ninguno de los dos se sentía realmente muy cómodo como para hacer el amor teniendo tan cerca a mi suegro, jamás pensé que me sentiría cohibido ante la presencia de otra persona que no fuese mi cachorro, tampoco pensaba correr el riesgo de que Katsuo nos escuchara mientras nos amábamos, por más que él tenga claro la profundidad de nuestra relación al dormir en el mismo camarote y compartir la misma habitación en nuestra casa, aún así no deseo que vaya a pensar mal de mi cachorro, incluso a nuestro regreso, mientras estuvo en nuestra casa tampoco llegamos a intimar, así que solo nos dedicamos a dormir sin tener ningún contacto más allá del hecho de dormir abrazados, ninguna actividad extra fue realizada en el tiempo que lo tuvimos como huésped, no sé cómo mi precioso rubio pudo controlarse, siendo que es igual de apasionado que yo, pensar que he recurrido constantemente a duchas muy frías casi a diario para no explotar de deseos insatisfechos. Con una última succión me descargo en forma abundante en la boca de mi novio que enseguida comienza a limpiar toda mi extensión, ni siquiera me percaté del paso del tiempo obnubilado por el gozo al que soy llevado por la persona que más amo.

- Eres tan delicioso neko, tuve una gran idea al seguirte -me fascina ver su rostro sonrojado producto del placer que le proporciono, luego de limpiar completamente su exquisito pene lo regreso dentro de su ropa y me pongo de pie para poder marcharnos a clases, pero soy atrapado nuevamente en sus brazos para acercar nuestros cuerpos y volver a los roces y los besos casi desesperados, por suerte cuando deja libre mi boca para dedicarse a mi cuello puedo hablar- ahora que estamos….mas relajados, ¡Kami!….como me fascina cuando….besas mi cuello….creo que….mejor nos marcharnos.

- Aún faltas tu, déjame devolverte el favor -lo tomo de la cintura para besarnos nuevamente y así poder ubicarlo en la esquina del cubículo para que pueda estar mas cómodo- además no puedes ser el único que se lleve la diversión.

- Me encantaría pero ahora ya no tenemos tiempo -continúa con sus deliciosas caricias que saben prontamente me dejan sin una pizca de razonamiento en el cuerpo- Yami y Yugi deben estar preocupados, les dije que te iría a buscar para saber qué deseaba el director de ti.

- Solo hablarme de la donación que hizo Kaiba Corp. de ese equipo para el laboratorio de ciencias -mientras le hablo continúo besando su cuello y acariciando su delicioso cuerpo introduzco mis manos bajo su camisa- eres tan irresistiblemente delicioso.

- Mejor nos marchamos -no creo que al paso que vamos podre contenerme mucho mas tiempo, este neko sí que sabe como calentarme- nuestros amigos se preocuparán por la demora.

- Estoy seguro -en medio de los besos trato de completar la frase- que deben sospechar….el por qué de nuestra demora -continúo con lo que estoy haciendo, besar y lamer su delicioso cuello siempre es algo hipnótico para mi- tenemos tiempo para que pueda consentirte como es debido -por suerte nadie nos vio por los pasillos y mucho menos entrar al baño, así que ninguna persona podría saber que estamos en un cubículo dándonos placer- no seas egoísta cachorro….además…..ya todos…..sonó el timbre…..

- Entonces vamos a nuestra terraza -sin dejar lo que tanto le divierte veo que sube su mirada, tal parece que no ha comprendido lo que he dicho- ya no nos dejarán entrar…..hagamos algo mas, al diablo con la regla de no hacer el amor en lugares no apropiados, ya no aguanto sin sentirte dentro de mi, llenándome por completo, esta abstinencia me está matando.

¡Kami!, Seto se queda mirándome como si de un desconocido se tratara, creo que no debí ser tan osado en comentarle acerca de mi necesidad por el, pero llevamos casi dos semanas solo a base de besos y una que otra caricia robada en la limosina, ni siquiera en la empresa hemos podido profundizar nuestro deseo debido a todo el trabajo que se nos había acumulado por todos los días que salimos de vacaciones, pero ya no aguanto, ahora ni siquiera la imagen de un montón de ratas me ayudan a bajar la calentura que con solo el saber a mi neko dormido a mi lado me invadía cada noche, además con lo exagerado que es ni siquiera he podido darme alguna ducha helada para aliviarme como descubrí que él lo ha hecho varias veces, pues la ocasión en que lo intenté el regaño que me dio por ser descuidado con mi salud me dejó bastante claro que siempre está atento a todos mis movimientos, aunque yo no me de cuenta de ello. Tratamos de que nuestra ropa luzca lo mejor posible, aunque es casi imposible que encontremos a alguien por el pasillo que lleva a la azotea, han pasado casi 10 minutos desde que sonó el timbre, aunque nunca está de más tomar precauciones así que tratamos de caminar rápidamente.

- Por lo visto tu integridad seguirá intacta -le susurro a mi cachorro al ver que en nuestra dirección viene el maestro de historia, no sé si estoy más aliviado que frustrado- esta vez tampoco podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

- Yo que deseaba sentirme tuyo -al hablar hago uno de esos gestos de niño pequeño mordiendo sutilmente mi labio inferior algo que le fascinan a Seto, realmente no sé cuál de los dos está más desilusionado por el cambio de actividad- y lo peor es que tendremos que entrar a clases.

- Jonouchi, ayer vi al señor Wheeler en la televisión -dice el señor Akira, el maestro de Historia- jamás pensé que tendría en mi clase a el pariente de un escritor a quien admiro.

- Tampoco yo lo sabía -desde que regresamos a clases casi todos nuestros compañeros han comentado la aparición de papá en un programa de televisión- nos enteramos hace poco.

FLASH BACK

- Sigo pensando que ese par haría una gran pareja -le susurro a Seto cuando paso por su lado al regresar de buscar unos pastelillos de la mesa que los empleados nos han preparado- se ven tan bien -mi neko me mira con su típico rostro de _"no hagas una de tus travesuras"_- solo era un comentario, aunque no puedes afirmar que estoy equivocado.

- Bueno….si algo -mi cachorro se sonríe ante mi falta de ánimos para responderle de forma afirmativa, pues realmente Roland y Katsuo se han llevado de maravillas.

- Toma -le entrego un refresco que traje para el y luego de hacerle un guiño para que vea lo divertido que esta ese par me regreso a donde se encuentra Yugi.

Mi amigo, Moki y yo nos hemos dedicado a probar los juegos que el peque recibió esta navidad, apropósito de regalos, a pesar de que Seto siempre dice que solo soporta a mis amigos me sorprendí cuando supe que le había comprado a Yugi un libro sobre el antiguo Egipto y a Yami una consola portátil como regalo navideño, acertó completamente en los gustos de ambos, gesto que le retribuí con un apasionado beso esa noche, eso sí que no pasamos a más pues el peque se encontraba en el baño poniéndose el pijama, yo había pensado que se olvidaría de comprar algo para ellos y había puesto en el regalo que elegí el nombre de mi neko, así que en un descuido cambié la tarjeta ya que no fue necesario cubrirlo, Moki como siempre recibió infinidad de juegos y dulces, este año le hice competencia pues recibí muchísimos, hasta los empleados de la mansión me dieron uno, el encargado de traerlos y mantenerlos ocultos hasta la hora de la entrega fue Roland el que me regaló un hermoso juego de plumas muy finas, el chibi me dio un par de botas de montar algo que no tenía en mi guardarropa, debo admitir que son realmente hermosas y no solo eso también se ven muy costosas, solo espero que Seto lo haya ayudado a pagarlas, no me gusta que mi peque vaya por ahí gastando su dinero, mis amigos me dieron un libro antiguo sobre el Emperador Xuantong(1), mi papá me regaló un álbum con fotografías de mi infancia en donde aparezco con mi abuela, además de un nuevo reproductor de música, según dijo esperaba dármelo cuando yo viajara a visitarlo, eso se lo había dicho esa señora, que iría a conocerlo en cuanto estuviese de vacaciones, mi lindo novio que me ha llenado de regalos desde que estoy viviendo con en su casa e incluso antes de eso, aunque yo pensaba que eran de parte del peque, a pesar de que le dije que solo deseaba algo pequeño, me sorprendió dos veces, en presencia de todos me regaló una silla de montar con mis iniciales grabadas a un lado, según me he enterado posee un rancho en Kobe al que viajan por lo menos dos veces al año, por ello el regalo de ambos hermanos ya que según me dijo mi neko esperaba que todos viajáramos unos días antes de mi cumpleaños para que nos relajemos previo al agitado día de la presentación de la nueva consola, mi segunda sorpresa llegó cuando el peque ya se encontraba dormido en nuestra cama, Seto me entregó un hermoso brazalete, por suerte es bastante sencillo, una simple banda que simula alrededor de el la cabeza de unos tornillos, también es de platino ya que según mi neko este material reluce mejor con mi piel, será otra cosa que no me quitaré nunca, aunque esto es debido a que para poder sacarlo de mi muñeca debe ser desatornillado(2), como siempre su regalo fue por mucho mejor que el mío, ya que le entregué unas mancuernillas con forma de un dragón que había mandado a hacer a un orfebre, considero que es algo muy poco ante todo lo que me da, pero me ha dicho que le encantaron.

Luego de un día lleno de paseos en lancha o explorando alguno de los muchos corales que componen el arrecife cercano a Eohu, cuando terminamos alguna de las muchas y variadas actividades que Moki organiza cada mañana nos reunimos a beber algún refresco mientras esperamos la cena y contemplamos el final del día, me encantan estas tardes en familia en donde disfrutamos de relajarnos, mis primeras vacaciones en familia serán un recuerdo que jamás podré olvidar, y no solo lo digo por toda la felicidad que he sentido si no también por las incontables fotografías y videos que mi papá y el chibi se han encargado de realizar, cuando regresemos estas veladas serán de las cosas que más extrañaré de este viaje, hasta Seto se ha animado a jugar algún pequeño duelo con Yami, lo que nos ha demostrado que ambos tienen un nivel muy parecido, creo que desde que mis amigos ya no comparten el mismo cuerpo mermó la capacidad en ambos, será un gran espectáculo ver a ese par enfrentándose en algún futuro campeonato. Mi papá y Roland casi todas las tardes juegan alguna partida de ajedrez bebiendo un whisky mientras comentan alguno de los libros que han disfrutado el último tiempo, otro de los hobbies que tienen en común, ahora están debatiendo sobre una de las muchas investigaciones realizadas acerca de Gengis Kan(3), como los veíamos tan entusiasmados en ello pusimos mucho mas atención a lo que hablaban.

- Nosotros vimos una película sobre el -dice Moki aportando a la conversación.

- A pesar de ser de acción es una muy buena película hollywoodense -hace poco los tricolores nos la habían recomendado así que ante la insistencia de mis dos debilidades no me quedó más que ir con ellos- vale la pena ver "Gengis".

- Te dije que no lo lamentarías sacerdote -dice Yami con el tono más pedante que puede simular.

- Ya te he dicho que no molestes -a mi amigo le encanta incomodar a mi pobre neko, sobre todo cuando está presente mi papá, todo porque sabe que trata de comportarse y no va a responderle como acostumbra hacerlo cada vez que comienza con sus indirectas- luego te quejas con Yugi cuando te responden.

- Te he dicho que no me digas así -sabe que no me gusta que utilice ese estúpido apodo pues mi cachorro se pone triste al no haber sido supuestamente partícipe de esa ficticia historia- si continúas así terminarás el viaje en el bote salvavidas.

- Y yo te ayudaré a subirlo a el Kaiba, hasta a mi me está cansando esa tontería -dice un enfadado Yugi con mi amigo por insistir con ese tonto apodo.

- Sabían que la película está basada en una novela histórica -el chibi trata de cambiar el tema y así regresar a la amena conversación que teníamos.

- Es de un escritor inglés que se llama K.W. Clark -después de ver la película mi neko pudo conseguir el libro, eso sí que solo en el idioma original puesto que no ha sido publicado aún en nuestro país- es muy bueno se llama "Gengis Kan: El primer Rey".

- Sé de quien hablan -dice Roland por su rostro tal parece que también ha quedado encantado con el libro- ese título forma parte de su pentalogía(4) dedicada a los grandes conquistadores.

- ¿Has leído alguno de sus libros? -pregunta Yugi a mi papá que se ha quedado en silencio ante nuestra conversación.

- Algo así -tal vez ese autor no sea de su agrado puesto que ha sido bastante escueto.

- ¿Acaso no te agrada como escribe? -al igual que mi cachorro también estoy algo curioso ya que hemos oído como con Roland han estado comentando de una gama muy variada de títulos, así que no pensé que hubiese algún autor que no le gustase- a mi me resultó totalmente atrayente, incluso lo leí en un fin de semana.

- Le dije a Jono que me tradujera las partes que no comprendo del libro -mi amigo también quedó fascinado con la película y quiere ahondar mucho más en la historia y esa lectura le sirve para ir mejorando su inglés.

- Creo que ese libro no te gusta para nada -dice Yami ya que mi papá no ha aportado a las alabanzas hacia el autor.

- Seto quiere que la editorial que pertenece a la corporación sea la encargada de traducir sus obras -yo tan ignorante como siempre, pensaba que Kaiba Corp. únicamente estaba relacionada con el juego de monstruos, pero de tanto ir a la empresa me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba ya que la compañía está vinculada a rubros muy diversos, pasando de la tecnología hasta la producción agrícola.

- El proceso para ganar ese contrato es bastante complejo -mi cachorro me mira con una gran sonrisa, algo que siempre hace cuando me torno algo negativo- estamos compitiendo con editoriales mucho más grandes que Ayanami.

Tal vez Katsuo aún está un poco alterado debido a la llamada que recibió mi novio ayer por la noche de la mujer que se dice su hermana, por suerte mi cachorro se encontraba preparando la sala de cine para ver las grabaciones que mi hermanito había hecho y yo respondí al llamado, así no fue testigo de la conversación que tuvimos con su padre cuando debido a mi muy clara advertencia de no volver a intentar comunicarse con el, poco me faltó tirar el aparato de lo enfadado que me encontraba, con la excusa de estar en una partida de ajedrez no compartimos con el resto y nos quedamos en uno de los salones así que no me quedó más que relatarle todo lo que su hijo había vivido en manos de esas mujeres con lujo de detalles, creo que con cada trozo de información que recibía se iba poniendo más y más blanco por un momento pensé que tendría un infarto producto del enfado, aunque eso también me ocurrió a mi cuando descubrí la enorme suma de dinero que le enviaba mensualmente a esa mujer y que supuestamente ella redirigía a su hijo, con razón todos los lujos que se daban ambas aprovechándose de la culpabilidad por no estar cerca de mi cachorro que sentía este afligido hombre, ahora sí que no tendrán ni donde caerse muertas ambas, pues no hay nadie a quien puedan acudir en caso de que necesiten ayuda y no les quedará más que trabajar de sol a sol para mantenerse en un país con un costo de vida casi tan alto como el nuestro, por otro lado, según lo que averiguaron mis investigadores el borracho aún continúa derrochando dinero, ahora el de una mujer mucho mayor que el a la que conoció en una de sus parrandas en Bali.

- Estoy seguro que el representante del señor Clark aceptará la oferta -a mi neko realmente le entusiasma que su editorial sea la encargada de dicho proyecto- sé que aún es una editorial pequeña, pero tiene muy buenos editores.

- Esa editorial es muy antigua hubiese sido una lástima que desapareciera por falta de dinero -dice Yami mientras trata de mirar las cartas que mi neko tiene en su mazo, pero este las aparta de su vista rápidamente.

- Es porque siempre se dedicaron a apoyar autores dedicados a la literatura tradicional y a jóvenes escritores, algo que no siempre es muy lucrativo -dice Roland a mi papá que solo se mantiene en silencio y únicamente asiente dando a entender que está poniendo atención a lo que se le habla.

- Gracias a mi hermano muchas personas han podido conservar sus empleos -es tan lindo mi neko, se ruboriza un poco ante las palabras del chibi.

- ¿Es eso cierto?, ¿tan importante sería ese contrato para tu editorial? -pregunta mi papá, tal parece que el tema del futuro de la editorial le ha interesado.

- Si se obtienen los derechos del trabajo del señor Clark será un resurgir de la Editorial Ayanami -esperemos que ese escritor esté de acuerdo en asociarse, aunque la cantidad de dinero que se le ofrece es muy por encima de las otras, algunos autores prefieren estar ligados a grandes conglomerados- obtendríamos todos los derechos de distribución en toda Asia, sería un gran golpe para la editorial.

- Pues denlo por hecho -no sé de qué está hablando mi papá, primero se queda en silencio mientras hablamos del libro y ahora sale con eso, tal vez lo conoce personalmente, yo solo lo miro para que aclare sus palabras- ¿les había dicho que el apellido de soltera de mi abuela materna era Clark?

- ¿Tú eres K.W. Clark? -digo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, los tricolores no tienen por qué ver que estoy totalmente asombrado ante esta declaración.

Definitivamente esta ha sido una gran sorpresa, con razón no hacía comentarios acerca de ese escritor, mi cachorro y el resto de los presentes aún no salen de su asombro al estar ante uno de sus nuevos ídolos, como estoy rodeado de "curiosos", a mi suegro no le queda más que explicar cómo llegó a convertirse en K.W. Clark con lujo de detalles, resultó ser que su primer libro llamado "El primer Gran Emperador" que cuenta la historia de Ciro II(5), había comenzado como un ensayo para la revista de la Universidad de Cambridge que llegó a manos del director de una conocida editorial este se interesó y le propuso convertirlo en un libro, debido al éxito vinieron después los relatos sobre Alejandro Magno, Atila, Gengis Kan y por último Julio Cesar, finalmente cuando fue tentado para que vendiera los derechos de su libro para el cine y luego ser el mismo quien lo adaptara a la pantalla grande, con esos ingresos extras decidió retirarse de la enseñanza y radicarse en Eohu para así tratar de acercarse a su hijo, supuestamente la bruja mayor le ayudaría en ello, esa mujer siempre con sus trampas.

- Desde ya te digo que tendrás que autografiar la copia del libro que compré -le digo a Katsuo, el cual solo sonríe ante mi tono de voz algo emocionado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Katsuo Wheeler es tan modesto como su hijo -cada vez que puedo recalco lo que Katsuo en su entrevista dio a conocer, que mi cachorro era su hijo, incluso han salido algunas historias en la prensa sobre su vida personal pero no profundizan demasiado sobre el por qué no vivía con su hijo, lo que más les llama la atención es saber acerca de los actores de Hollywood que participaron en el rodaje de su película y a los cuales obviamente él conoció personalmente- resultó que su agente lo estaba tentando desde que llegó al país para que diese esa entrevista, pero quería mantener el anonimato -aunque yo creo que era para que su hermano no supiera que ya estaba en Japón y no interfiriera en su encuentro con mi cachorro.

- Mientras vamos hasta el salón sigamos hablando -definitivamente se acabó la escapada que estábamos ideando con mi neko- ¿Jonouchi crees que tu padre nos haría el honor de hablar en nuestra clase?

- Pues, yo no se -sé que si se lo pidiese el accedería pero no puedo ser tan entrometido y aceptar una invitación de este estilo en su nombre.

- Se acaba de cambiar a su nuevo departamento y aún está organizando su agenda -digo para ayudar a mi cachorro ante lo incómodo que se nota por la petición de nuestro maestro.

- Pero podría preguntarle -no me queda más, ya que el señor Akira se notaba algo desilusionado- nada se pierde con intentarlo.

- Eso sería estupendo, con el director hemos pensado que si para el no es molestia mejor diera una charla en el auditórium, no perderían horas de clases y….

Sigue y sigue hablando, se nota que también es uno de los admiradores de mi papá, mientras lo hace le sonrío a mi neko por la ayuda que trató de darme, ya que ayer junto con mis amigos fuimos invitados a la inauguración del nuevo hogar de mi papá, se demoró más en que los papeles de compra estuvieran listos que en organizar todas sus cosas, pero no debiese de extrañarme por ello.

FLASH BACK

- Definitivamente Katsuo es igual de entusiasta que tu Jono -Yami me susurra esto en cuanto entramos a la casa de mi papá trayendo en sus manos un gran rollo de cartón para embalaje.

- Yo creo que es debido a que es alguien organizado más que otra cosa -aunque es cierto que ya tiene muchas cosas listas para guardar.

- Hijo ayúdame con los libros de este estante por favor -mi papá está limpiando y embalando los artículos que están en un gran librero.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a la señora Miyake Midori que te irás de la ciudad? -le pregunto disimuladamente, desde que llegamos solo se ha dedicado a organizar su mudanza y ni siquiera ha ido a verla- la vas a extrañar mucho ¿cierto?

- Es una muy buena amiga -aunque dice eso yo creo que tenían una relación mucho más allá de una simple amistad- por la tarde me despediré de ella.

- Podrías seguir en contacto con ella -seguramente la extrañará mucho cuando nos marchemos, pues según lo que los investigadores informaron a Seto llevaban casi 5 meses de relaciones- tal vez podrían formalizar algo.

- No, ella sabía muy bien que no está en mis planes casarme -se acerca a desordenar mi cabello y luego me da un beso en la frente- mucho menos ahora que deseo estar todo el tiempo que pueda cerca de ti tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Debería tratar de hacerte entrar en razón -mis palabras suenan algo apenadas debido a que me ha agradado ser tan importante para el- pero tampoco quisiera tener que compartirte tan luego, bueno solo a Moki te puedo prestar.

- Bueno yo tendré que compartirte con muchas mas personas -lo dice mientras mira a nuestro alrededor a mis amigos que ayudan en la mudanza- ahora comprendo al pobre de tu novio.

- ¿Quién se quedará a cargo de la biblioteca? -pregunta el señor Roland, mientras deposita en la entrada una gran caja que traía desde mi habitación- estoy seguro que no la dejarás cerrada.

- Claro que no, mi ayudante se hará cargo de ella, está recién casado y no le vendrá mal mudarse a esta casa -solo detuvo su caminata para poder responderle adecuadamente a Roland y luego continúo embalando su gran colección de libros.

- Si que eres organizado -dice Moki a mi papá al ver que tienes muchas cosas organizadas, cuando ni siquiera llevamos unas horas desde que regresamos de navegar y ya tienes casi todo preparado para la mudanza.

- Eso es porque no deseo que retrasen su regreso -lo vemos aparecer desde su habitación en compañía de Moki y Yugi cargando una gran caja- además que con tal de estar al lado de mi hijo soy capaz de dejar todo lo material atrás.

- Ya me percaté de ello -ayer por la noche anclamos frente a Eohu y en cuanto puso un pie en tierra firme Katsuo comenzó a organizar todo para regresar con nosotros a Ciudad Domino- yo también haría lo mismo.

El resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a embalar todas las pertenencias de Katsuo, aunque solo fueron sus artículos personales y más importantes los muebles serían guardados y llevados luego por un equipo que ya me había encargado de contratar, pero como se llevaba consigo todos los archivos que tenía de mi cachorro realmente era mucho material, entre tantas cosas me percaté que posee una gran colección de artículos arqueológicos, con razón los dos días que el abuelo de Moto estuvo con nosotros casi se convirtió en su sombra preguntándole acerca de su nueva excavación en las inmediaciones de la Riviera del Nilo. No pensé que en solo un día terminaríamos que guardar todas las pertenencias de Katsuo, por suerte entre todos pudimos terminar mucho más rápido, ya por la noche nos reunimos en el yate para emprender nuestro viaje de regreso, eso sí que gracias a mi hermanito allí comenzaron las interminables noches reviviendo todos los lugares y actividades que realizamos en nuestras vacaciones familiares.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Ya se estaban tardando -ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el salón, si no es porque Yugi me habla ni cuenta de ello.

- De seguro el sacerdote trató de secuestrar a su cachorro -ese Yami siempre pensando mal de mi lindo neko.

- El señor Akira nos detuvo para hablar sobre mi papá -la mirada burlona que tenía cambió inmediatamente ante mi respuesta, aunque lo que estaba pensando era del todo cierto, no tiene por qué saberlo.

- El padre de Jonouchi sí que se parece a el -dice una de las admiradoras de mi neko.

- Hemos podido comprobar si error a equivocarnos lo guapo que será Jonouchi cuando sea mayor -tal parece que nuestras compañeras disfrutaran haciendo enfadar a mi neko con sus comentarios.

- Que suerte tienen algunos, de ser un simple pobretón buscapleitos ahora resultó de sangre azul -dice Tea en un susurro a la ahora única amiga que le queda en el salón, pero sabiendo que podría escucharla al pasar cerca mío.

- Gardner deja de….. -le tomo la mano y no dejo que mi neko le replique algo, después de todo he llegado a pensar que con sus comentarios precisamente lo que desea es llamar la atención, es como si su único propósito fuese hacer enfadar a las personas.

- A palabras necias -dice Yami que debido a la falta de uno de nuestros compañeros y lo despistado que se encuentra nuestro maestro se ha cambiado de puesto.

- Señor Akira ¿le ocurre algo? -ante lo hiperventilado que luce nuestros compañeros piden saber que le ocurre.

No deben insistir mucho para que les cuente con lujo de detalles todos los planes que tienen con el director para el día que venga mi papá a dar su charla, así que ya todos están comentando que en un par de días conocerían a un famoso escritor, pobre de mi padre que se tendrá que armar de paciencia para soportar no solo a mis compañeros que de lo único que hablan es de cómo será el estar cerca de alguien que ha estado en contacto con grandes actores, y que decir de las hormonales compañeras que tenemos en el salón. Lo poco sutil que resultó ser mi profesor como admirador es algo que me ha llamado la atención, cada vez que ha podido tener contacto conmigo sin interrumpir su clase se ha dedicado a preguntar sobre sus gustos, pues según me dijo desea que todo esté perfecto si es que el acepta presentarse en nuestro instituto, tendré que poner en conocimiento a Roland de ello, después de todo aún pienso que algo romántico pueda surgir entre ellos y no quiero que aparezca alguien que haga mal tercio, por muy bien que me caiga este maestro prefiero mil veces a Roland.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Emperador Xuantong:** conocido en occidente por su nombre de pila Puyi, fue el último emperador de China, de vivir en la Ciudad Prohibida terminó sus días como jardinero en el Jardín Botánico de Pekín.

**(2) Brazalete:** Jono se refiere al brazalete LOVE de Cartier cuya página lo describe así: _"Un brazalete como un vínculo de libertad, un manifiesto convertido en ícono. La joya LOVE nace en los años 1970 en Nueva York. Sella los amores apasionados de numerosas parejas míticas. Junco plano puntuado de tornillos gráficos, el brazalete LOVE se lleva ceñido a la muñeca, se abre y cierra con un destornillador en oro, para consagrar los amores fusionales. Esta joya unisex de elegancia evidente ya es una colección. Brazalete, sortija o collar largo ¿hasta dónde llegaría por amor?_

**(3) Gengis Kan: **su verdadero nombre era Temuyín, que significa "el mejor acero", la versión china de su nombre es T'ie mou jen que significa "el hombre supremo en la tierra", fue un guerrero y conquistador mongol que unificó las tribus de esta etnia del norte de Asia, fundando el primer Imperio Mongol.

**(4) Pentalogía:** se le llama a la secuencia de cinco libros.

**(5) Ciro II El Grande: **nació en Circa entre el año 600-575 y murió en el 530 a.c. en Anshan Persia, fue fundador del Imperio Persa Aqueménida, sus conquistas se extendieron sobre Media, Lidia y Babilonia, creando el mayor imperio conocido hasta ese momento, mantuvo sus existencia durante más de doscientos años hasta su conquista final por Alejandro Magno.


End file.
